Últimos Guardas Grises
by Warden2033
Summary: El Aechidemonio ha regresado y el mundo esta al borde de la destrucción. Los héroes encargados de detenerlo han perecido en batalla. Elsa es una joven maga inexperta que, cuando la llamada llega, intenta hacer frente a la Ruina con todas las probabilidades en su contra. Sin embargo en su cruzada Elsa deberá hacer frente a sus propios demonios, como sus sentimientos hacia su hermana
1. Apéndice

**Apéndice**

 _En este apéndice, el lector podrá encontrar:_

 _Una breve explicación sobre el sistema político usado en la historia, además de un texto acerca del calendario usado para el fanfic; ambos sacados de códices del juego Dragon Age: Origins._

 _También una lista de los reyes de la dinastía Theirin (reyes de Ferelden), la mayoría de estos monarcas son personajes canónicos y otros, inventados por el autor; la lista está elaborada por el autor, por lo que es exclusiva para este fanfic, con información recopilada de la wikia oficial del juego._

 _Un listado de los nobles y señores de Ferelden, muchos de estos son personajes inventados por el autor, al igual que sus casas y linajes, mientras otros son canónicos del juego y otros de Frozen. Igualmente, la mayoría de los sitios y lugares son canónicos del juego, mientras otros son invención del autor._

 _Por último, una crónica histórica sobre las guerras entre Orlais y Ferelden. La información fue recuperada por el autor, y parte de esta es invención suya, algunos eventos han sido modificados para el ajuste en la historia. Las fuentes son la wikia oficial de Dragon Age, así como los juegos._

 _Dado que parte de este apéndice es invención del autor, (únicamente con el uso en este fanfic y la intención de entretener), se recomienda no utilizarlo como una fuente oficial para referirse al mundo de Dragon Age. Pero si es de su agrado, el lector puede usar información, casas, personajes, lugares, etc, para otros fanfics y demás obras de su autoría. El autor agradecería si es avisado de esto, pues significaría que su trabajo no fue en vano y otros están interesados en las locuras que se le ocurren. ;)_

* * *

 _ **Los Monarcas Theirin**_

Los Theirin son la familia real de Ferelden. La línea de sangre Theirin deriva del Rey Calenhad, es decir, sus descendientes casi siempre se han sentado en el trono de Ferelden desde el año **42 de la Quinta Era: la Era de la Exaltada (5:42 de la Exaltada** **)** , cuando Calenhad fue coronado durante La Gran Asamblea, luego de haber unificado el reino. La única excepción ha sido durante la ocupación por Orlais, donde el Imperio gobernó durante 58 años hasta que Maric "el Salvador" recuperó el trono.

* Calenhad I Theirin "el Grande", "el caballero de plata" - Coronado en el **5:42 de la Exaltada**. Primer rey de la dinastía Theirin, gran unificador de Ferelden. Estaba casado con la reina Mairyn. Su reinado fue largo pero turbulento, teniendo que sofocar rebeliones entre otros problemas. Se le atribuye la creación de Ferelden tal y como hoy es. Murió en el **5:73 de la Exaltada** , al detenerse su corazón durante una cacería en el Bosque de Brecilia, hay quienes rumoran que fue embrujado por elfos dalishanos.

* Rey Weylan Theirin "el Sabio" – el hijo de Calenhad. Coronado en el **5:74 de la Exaltada.** Se dice que su padre lo proclamó Rey mientras aún estaba en el vientre de su madre, aunque fue coronado hasta que fue capaz de gobernar. Durante su gobierno, se vivieron años de paz, prosperidad y grandes cambios que hicieron avanzar a Ferelden para mejor, lo que le valió su apodo, además, comenzó con las negociaciones para el comercio con naciones extranjeras. Falleció en el **6:16** **del Acero** mientras dormía, a los 67 años.

*Rey Rayland Theirin "el Débil" – hijo primogénito de Weylan. Coronado en el **6:16 del Acero**. Carente de la inteligencia de su padre, y de la fuerza de su abuelo, su reinado fue débil e inestable. Enfrentó una rebelión por parte de nobles inconformes, quienes buscaban socavar el poder que ejercía la corona, Rolland fue incapaz de reprimirlos, teniendo que recurrir a abandonar la capital, y ocultarse en _Pico del Dragón_. Fue apuñalado por sus propios consejeros, mientras cruzaba el Bosque de Brecilia, en el **6:25 del Acero**.

* Reina Fionne Theirin "la Bella"– sobrina de Rayland, hija de Sorrey Theirin. Coronada en el **6:27 del Acero**. Es recordada por su increíble belleza, aunque durante su reinado se fortaleció la dinastía Theirin, gracias a las alianzas matrimoniales que realizó entre distintas casas nobles del país. Antes de ser coronada, lideró las fuerzas reales que neutralizaron a los nobles rebeldes; en el día de su coronación ordenó la ejecución de los asesinos de su tío, quienes, descaradamente, habían asistido. Tras su muerte, en el **7:01 de la Tormenta** , todavía no se decidía quien asumiría el trono, por un lado, estaba el joven Arland Theirin y por otro, la Arlesa Sophia Dryden, prima lejana de Arland; luego de cuatro años, Arland finalmente fue reconocido como Rey.

* Rey Arland Theirin "el Tirano" – nieto de Fionne. Coronado en el **7:05 de la Tormenta**. Recordado como un líder cruel, inmoral y despiadado, se enfrentó a una rebelión liderada por su prima, Sophia Dryden, Arlesa de Pico del Soldado y Comandante de los Guardas Grises en Ferelden. Arland asedió Pico del Soldado hasta la muerte de Sophia, posteriormente desterró a los Guardas Grises de Ferelden. Además de elevar los impuestos hasta cifras desproporcionadas. Ejecutó personalmente al Arl Demian Edge de _Edgehall_ , tras un juicio injusto, además de pedir las cabezas de sus hijos. Fue encontrado envenenado a los pies del trono, en el **7:85 de la Tormenta**.

* Rey Lucian Theirin "el Desafortunado" – hijo de Arland. Coronado en el **7:86 de la Tormenta**. Poco se sabe de su reinado, pues una guerra civil de una década sucedió al gobierno de padre, por lo que Lucian no tuvo la oportunidad de probarse como un digno Rey, aunque logró sellar varios tratados de paz que terminaron con la guerra. Murió junto a su hija mayor, en el **8:01 de la Bendita** , ambos entre las zarpas de un oso, mientras se adentraban en las profundidades del Bosque de Brecilia, en la búsqueda del codiciado ciervo dorado; aunque hay relatos, según los cuales fue un hombre lobo y no un oso lo que despedazó y mutiló el cuerpo del rey y el de la princesa heredera, aunque los hombres lobo no han sido vistos en Ferelden desde la Era de la Oscura.

* Rey Vanedrin Theirin "el Mártir" – Segundo hijo de Lucian. Coronado en el **8:01 de la Bendita**. Con tan solo 13 años, tuvo que hacer frente al deber de regir; a pesar de esto, su amistad con el joven Ardal Cousland, de 16 años, fortaleció su reinado. Enfrentó la segunda invasión orlesiana, en el **8:25 de la bendita,** e intentó combatir a los extranjeros, pero fue traicionado por Loran Garden, y asesinado en Lothering ese mismo año, junto a su amigo, el Teyrn Ardal.

* Rey Brandel Theirin "el Derrotado" – Coronado en el **8:25 de la Bendita**. Hijo único de Vanedrin. Tras la muerte de su padre, tuvo que hacer frente a la invasión orlesiana. Sin embargo, su falta de fuerza y carisma para unir al reino, terminaron por hacerle perder la guerra. Fue depuesto por los invasores orlesianos 20 años después, en el **8:44 de la bendita** , por ello es comúnmente conocido como "Brandel el derrotado". Continuó con lo que él autonombró como "la rebelión contra el imperio opresor", luchando contra los orlesianos, con poco éxito. Murió a manos de bandidos, al cruzar por el Río Dane en el **8:74 de la Bendita**.

* Moira Theirin "la Reina Rebelde" – Coronada de manera ilegítima en el **8:80 de la Bendita** , por los señores de Gwaren. Hija de Brandel. Conocida como "la Reina Rebelde" por sus esfuerzos de rebelión contra los orlesianos, tras la muerte de su padre. Una vez que Moira tomó las riendas de la rebelión, esta comenzó a ver la luz, y Ferelden tuvo esperanza otra vez; obteniendo pequeñas victorias y consiguiendo el apoyo de muchos nobles fereldeanos. Aunque nunca fue coronada legítimamente ni llegó a sentarse en el trono, todo Ferelden la recuerda como su Reina. Fue traicionada y asesinada frente a su hijo, en el **8:96 de la Bendita** , por separatistas fereldeanos "vende patrias", cerca de _Western Hills_.

* Rey Maric Theirin "el Salvador"- Coronado en el **9:02 del Dragón**. Gran Libertador de Ferelden, hijo de Moira Theirin y nieto del Rey Brandel. Rey famoso por poner fin a la ocupación orlesiana. El rey Maric, junto con Loghain y Rowan Guerrin, liberaron Ferelden del yugo imperialista. Maric ejecutó a los asesinos de su madre y venció en duelo al rey orlesiano, Meghren, que reinaba en nombre de su primo, el Emperador Florian. Durante su reinado se restauraron leyes, se aplicaron nuevas formas de gobierno y los impuestos fueron regulados. Su periodo de regencia también es conocido como la gran restauración. Además, trajo de regreso a los Guardas Grises a Ferelden, luego de 2 siglos de exilio. Se casó con Rowan Guerrin. Desapareció en el mar, mientras hacía un viaje a Kirkwall, en el **9:24 del Dragon**. Dado por muerto.

* Rey Cailan I Theirin "el Joven" - Coronado en el **9:25 del Dragón**. Hijo del rey Maric Theirin y la reina Rowan Guerrin. Casado con Anora Mc Tir. Actual regente de Ferelden.

-De _"Los Reyes, Reinas, Emperadores, Emperatrices y Gobernantes de Thedas. Capítulo 3: Ferelden"_ , del maese Adrien Lenussie, erudito de la catedral de _Val Royeaux_ , capital de Orlais.

* * *

 _ **El Calendario de Thedas**_

Para la mayor parte de las buenas gentes, los detalles de nuestro calendario poca utilidad tienen. Solo sirve para decirles cuándo se celebrará la fiesta de Estivalia, cuándo se espera que empiecen las nieves y cuándo han de recoger una cosecha. La nomenclatura de los años solo atañe a historiadores y recaudadores de impuestos; y pocos, si se les pregunta, sabrían decir por qué nuestra era actual está bautizada en honor de los dragones.

Corre el **9:30 de la Era del Dragón** , el trigésimo año de la novena era desde la coronación de la primera Divina de la Capilla.

Cada era cuenta exactamente con 100 años, y el nombre de la era siguiente se decide el nonagésimo noveno año. Los sabios de Val Royeaux informan a la Capilla de los portentos vistos ese año y las autoridades de la Capilla los investigan minuciosamente durante meses antes de que la Divina anuncie el nombre de la era inminente. Se dice que ese nombre es una profecía de lo que vendrá, de lo que el pueblo de Thedas se encontrará durante los 100 años siguientes.

La era actual no iba ser la Era del Dragón. Durante los últimos meses de la Era Bendita, la Capilla se disponía a declarar la Era del Sol, llamada así por el emblema del Imperio Orlesiano, que por aquel entonces se extendía por gran parte del sur de Thedas y controlaba tanto Ferelden como lo que es la actual Nevarra. Iba a ser una conmemoración de la gloria del Imperio Orlesiano.

Pero cuando la rebelión en Ferelden llegó a su punto culminante y la batalla del río Dane estaba a punto de empezar, sucedió un hecho peculiar; un arrasamiento, la aparición del temido Dragón Celestial. Se creía que estos seres estaban prácticamente extintos desde los días de las cacerías de Dragones Nevarras, y decían que ver a esa gran bestia levantando el vuelo en las montañas de la Espalda Helada era a la vez un espectáculo majestuoso y aterrador. Cuando empezó el arrasamiento y el dragón celestial diezmó la campiña en busca de comida, la anciana Divina Faustina II declaró repentinamente la Era del Dragón.

Algunos dicen que la Divina estaba dando apoyo a Orlais en la batalla contra Ferelden, ya que el dragón es un elemento de la heráldica de la familia Dufayel del rey Meghren, el llamado rey usurpador de Ferelden. Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que el arrasamiento del dragón celestial se volvió hacia el lado orlesiano de la Espalda Helada, matando a cientos y enviando a miles más a refugiarse en la costa septentrional. Los rebeldes fereldeanos ganaron la batalla del río Dane y consiguieron al fin su independencia.

Los años anteriores a la fundación de la Capilla se conocen como "Antiguos" y se cuentan al revés: el año inmediatamente anterior a 1:1 de la Divina (el primer año de la primera edad nombrada) es -1 Antiguo, el año anterior es -2 Antiguo, y así sucesivamente.

En total han existido nueve eras, contando la que estamos viviendo en la actualidad. Las eras comenzaron a contarse desde la primera coronación de la Divina en La Capilla. He aquí un listado de las nueve eras y el porqué de su nombre.

 **Era de la Divina**. Se funda la Capilla, Justina I es coronada primera Divina.

 **Era de la Gloria**. La Divina Hortensia I nombra la Edad de la Gloria, prediciendo un gran renacimiento del mundo después de la devastación de la segunda Ruina, y la muerte del Archidemonio Zazikel.

 **Era de las Torres**. Se completa la Gran Catedral en Val Royeaux en Orlais, sus dos torres principales eran visibles desde todas partes de la ciudad y desde millas a la redonda, por ende, fue nombrada en honor a estas torres.

 **Era de la Oscura**. La Capilla Orlesiana convoca las Gloriosas Marchas contra el Imperio Tevinter, que había alzado a la llamada "Divina Oscura" de la Capilla Imperial.

 **Era de la Exaltada**. La Divina Justina II elige el nombre Exaltada, ya que la guerra con el Imperio Tevinter continuaba.

 **Era del Acero**. La reina Madrigal de Antiva fue encontrada asesinada, con cuatro espadas de acero hundidas en su pecho. Debido a esto, la Divina Teodosia I declara la Era de Acero.

 **Era de la Tormenta**. La Divina Hortensia III nombró a la séptima era, Tormenta, previendo una creciente tormenta de violencia en Thedas.

 **Era de la Bendita**. El nacimiento de los hijos gemelos del emperador orlesiano Etienne I es declarado un buen presagio por parte de la Capilla, lo que da nombre a la Era.

 **Era del Dragón**. El primer Dragón Celestial visto en siglos, sobrevuela las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, cortando el paso al ejercito orlesiano. La Divina Faustina II declara la Era del Dragón, prediciendo que será una era de violencia y agitación, marcando el del regreso de los dragones.

—De _"El teólogo estudioso"_ , por el hermano Genitivi, erudito de la Capilla, 9:25 del Dragón.

* * *

 _ **Política de Ferelden**_

A ojos de nuestros vecinos, Ferelden parece un caos absoluto. A diferencia de otras monarquías, el poder no emana del trono. En vez de ello, proviene del apoyo de los terratenientes.

Cada hacienda elige a un Bann o Arl al que rendirle tributo. Normalmente, esta elección se basa en la proximidad de la haciendo con el castillo de un señor, ya que no tiene sentido pagar para que te defiendan unos soldados que llegarán a tus tierras demasiado tarde. En su mayoría, cada generación de terratenientes confía su suerte al mismo Bann que sus padres, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, y cambian. No se pronuncian juramentos formales y no es raro oír, especialmente en el quisquilloso Bannorn central, de Banns que cortejan a terratenientes para apartarlos de sus vecinos, una práctica que inevitablemente engendra rivalidades que pueden durar siglos.

Los Teyrns surgieron de los Banns, gracias a adalides que, en la antigüedad, se hicieron lo bastante poderosos como para impeler a otros Banns a que les juraran fidelidad. Hubo muchos teyrnirs en los tiempos anteriores al rey Calenhad, pero este consiguió reducirlos a dos: Gwaren, en el sur, y Pináculo, en el norte. Estos Teyrns aún son beneficiarios de juramentos de Banns y Arls que pueden invocar en caso de guerra o de catástrofe y, recíprocamente, los Teyrns aún tienen la responsabilidad de defender a quienes les han jurado lealtad.

Los Arls fueron creados por los Teyrns, al darles el mando de fortalezas estratégicas que no podían supervisar ellos mismos. A diferencia de los Teyrns, los Arls no tienen Banns juramentados y no son más que Banns con prestigio.

El rey es, en esencia, el Teyrn más poderoso. Aunque Denerim fue en origen el teyrnir del rey, se ha visto reducida a un Arlingo, ya que toda Ferelden es ahora dominio del rey. Pero hasta el poder real ha de emanar de los Banns.

En ningún momento se hace más evidente que durante la gran asamblea, un concilio anual en el que se reúnen todos los nobles de Ferelden y que se lleva celebrando desde hace casi tres mil años, excepto por alguna que otra interrupción debida a las Ruinas y a las invasiones. El espectáculo de un rey pidiendo el apoyo de sus 'inferiores' y trabajando para ganárselo es una fuente de asombro constante para los embajadores extranjeros. Sobre todo, para los orlesianos.

-De " _Ferelden: folclore e historia_ ", de la hermana Petrine, erudita de la Capilla.

* * *

 _ **Nobles de Ferelden**_

El Rey y los nobles de Ferelden junto a sus familias en el año **29** **de la Novena Era: la Era del Dragón (9:29 del Dragón)**. Dos años antes de que estalle la Quinta Ruina, y uno antes de que la Guerra Civil se desate en el Reino.

X

* Rey Cailan I Theirin "El joven". Monarca de Ferelden y Señor supremo del reino. La heráldica real son dos perros coronados de color carmesí, enfrentándose en un escudo cuádruple de oro y níveo. Sin heredero alguno. Joven e imprudente, Cailan deja mucho que desear como gobernante en comparación con padre Maric "el Salvador". Por fortuna su esposa y suegro son mucho más competentes que él.

-Su esposa, la reina Anora Mac Tir. Verdadera gobernante de Ferelden.

\- Su padre, el Rey Maric I Theirin "El Salvador". Desaparecido en el mar en el **9:25**.

\- Su madre, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida.

\- Sus tíos, Eamon Guerrin, Arl de Risco Rojo, y Teagan Guerrin, Bann de Rainesfere. Hermanos menores de Rowan.

\- Su hermano bastardo, desconocido. Se rumorea que creció en _Risco Rojo_ y se fue a la Capilla.

X

* Teyrn Agdar Cousland. Señor del Teyrnir de _Pináculo_. Su heráldica es una gota verde sobre una torre blanca en campo negro. Lord Cousland es conocido por ser un hombre frío, calculador y severo, pero justo. Fue uno de los mayores generales y piezas claves en la guerra contra Orlais, dirigiendo el ejército del Norte, cuando su padre, William, murió y luego su hermano mayor, Bryce, fue asesinado. Además, fue uno de los cincuenta sobrevivientes de la batalla de Río Blanco. Es el tipo de Señor que se necesita en más regiones.

\- Su esposa, la Teyrna Idun Cousland. Hermana de la Bannesa de _Mar del Des_ pertar.

\- Su hija y heredera, Anna Cousland. Prometida de Hans Howe.

\- Su sobrino y pupilo, Fergus Eremon. Heredero de _Mar del Despertar_.

X

* Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir. Señor del Teyrnir de _Gwaren_. Su heráldica es un wyvern amarillo verdoso en un escudo negro. El legendario héroe de la Batalla del Río Dane, lord Loghain es el señor con la mejor reputación en todo Ferelden, a pesar de no descender de un noble linaje pues solía ser un simple campesino. El general de batalla más importante durante la guerra, lord Mc Tir dirigió con completa grandeza al ejército Fereldeano restante, una vez que el Norte y el Occidente fueron derrocados, compuesto por Gwaren - Risco Rojo - Linde Sur. El Teyrn Loghain, no deja ni dejará de ser el icono Fereldeano por excelencia junto al Rey Maric y la Reina Rowan: los llamados _Triangulo de Ferelden_. El Rey Maric le otorgó el teyrnir de Gwaren, pues la casa Wyrlon desapareció.

\- Su hija, la reina Anora Mc Tir.

X

* Arl Eamon Guerrin. Señor del Arlingo de _Risco Rojo_. Su heráldica es una torre gris sobre una colina roja. Lord Guerrin es uno de los señores más respetados en todo el reino. Durante la guerra contra el imperio, el Arl Eamon dirigió al ejército de Risco Rojo junto a su hermana Rowan; además de que rompió el sitio de Risco Rojo, y aniquiló a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas orlesianas. Un señor que ha demostrado amor a su país y hacia su familia. Aunque en los últimos años ha sido duramente criticado por su matrimonio con una orlesiana.

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Isolda Guerrin. Una noble orlesiana.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Connor Guerrin.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida en el **9:08 del Dragón** por una enfermedad desconocida.

\- Su hermano menor, el Bann Teagan Guerrin. Señor de _Rainesfere_.

X

* Arl Urien Kendells. Señor del Arlingo de _Denerim_. Su heráldica es un sol verde en campo blanco con tres estrellas negras. En la guerra contra los orlesianos, el actual Arl de Denerim luchó junto al Rey Maric y el Teyrn Loghain en el ejército de Ferelden. Además de que dirigió la defensa de Denerim cuando Orlais intento reconquistarlo, tras la coronación del Rey Maric. Lord Kendells es el principal consejero del rey Cailan, además de ser un hombre intachable. Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de su hijo… de quien se sabe, disfruta de la tortura de los elfos en la Elfería de Denerim.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Vaughan Kendells. Un joven sádico y cruel.

\- Su hermana, la Bannesa Landra Oswin. Casada con lord Oswin.

\- Su hermano menor Yoren Veith. Casado con lady Ceryse Veith, enfermo de _la llaga verde._

X

* Arl Rendon Howe. Señor del Arlingo de _Amaranthine_. Su heráldica es un oso pardo en un escudo dorado. El Arl Howe fue uno de los principales generales durante la ocupación, luchando junto a sus compañeros y amigos, los hermanos Cousland en el ejército del Norte, compuesto por Pináculo y Amaranthine. Fue uno de los escasos sobrevivientes de la Batalla de Río Blanco. Sin embargo, hay rumores escalofriantes sobre él. Se dice que tortura a sus prisioneros en las mazmorras de Amaranthine, sin embargo, son simples rumores. Lord Rendon fue un hombre honorable, pero se amargó cuando su esposa murió.

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Eliane Bryland. Muerta al dar a luz su tercer hijo.

\- Su hijo mayor y heredero, Nathaniel Howe. Apodado el "orgullo de _Amaranthine"_.

\- Su hija, Delia Howe. Es apodada la "belleza de _Amaranthine_ ".

\- Su hijo menor, Hans Howe. Prometido de Anna Cousland. Apodado "la vergüenza de _Amaranthine_ ".

X

* Arl Leonas Bryland. Señor del Arlingo de _Linde Sur_. Mitad orlesiano. Su heráldica es una puerta rejada de hierro verde en campo negro. Muchos le odian por su sangre orlesiana, sin embargo, es más fereldeano que muchos otros señores. Durante la ocupación, luchó en el ejército del norte junto a los Cousland y los Howe, sobreviviendo a la Batalla de Río Blanco. Mató a su primo, el entonces Arl Garreth Garden, separatista fereldeano, y se hizo del poder de _Linde Sur_. Envió el ejército liderado por el Bann Cerwyn Moon, quien cruzó desde Linde Sur hasta el Río Dane, y llevó los refuerzos al Teyrn Loghain. Aun así, muchos le detestan. Como insulto, le llaman "el mestizo".

\- Su esposa, la Arlesa Joy Bryland. Una campesina de la que se enamoró lord Leonas.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Kendrick Bryland. Comprometido con Ulys Moon.

\- Su hermana, la Arlesa Eliane Howe. Casada con lord Howe. Muerta en el parto.

X

* Arlesa Randa Western. Señora del Arlingo de _Western Hills_. Su heráldica es un búfalo violeta sobre campo dorado. Fue una de los principales líderes en el ejército de Occidente, compuesto por Colina Occidental, Aliento Invernal y Caer Oswin, una vez que Maric Theirin tomó las riendas de la rebelión. Fue alabada cuando logró salir con vida de la sangrienta masacre ocurrida en _Colina Occidental_. Además, fue su hermano quien ayudo al entonces príncipe Maric a escapar, la noche en que la Reina Rebelde fue asesinada. Le fue otorgado el Arlingo ancestral de su familia: Western Hills (que había sido invadido por orlesianos).

\- Su esposo, el Arl Margus Western. Miembro lejano de la casa Lendon, primo del Arl Gell Lendon.

\- Su hijo, Patrick Western. Tullido tras caer de una montaña. Ahora Erudito de la Capilla en Denerim.

\- Su hermano menor y heredero, Erwikc Western. Se rumorea que fue él quien empujo a su sobrino.

\- Su hermano mayor, Earnol Western. Muerto al proteger al príncipe Maric cuando la reina Moira fue asesinada, cerca de Western Hills.

X

* Arl Gell Lendon. Señor del Arlingo de _Edgehall_. Su heráldica es un jabalí blanco, en campo rojo. Temido en Ferelden por su ingenio, un hombre que prefiere ganar sus batallas mediante pluma y tinta. Lord Lendon llevó a cabo hazañas de renombre en la ocupación, pues fue quien detuvo a un nuevo ejército orlesiano que avanzaba por las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, desde Orlais con intención de reforzar al asedio de Risco Rojo. Trazó un plan junto a sus abanderados y, con la ayuda de los enanos de Orzammar, emboscó a los orlesianos en el Paso de Gherlen. Todo eso se logró gracias a que el Imperio no logró conquistar el castillo, ubicado en el pico más alto de la Montaña. La familia Lendon es de las más numerosas de Ferelden, contando con diferentes ramas y diversificaciones en la herencia.

\- Su hija mayor y heredera, Alyana Lendon. Una joven de inteligencia aguda como su padre.

\- Su hijo menor, Ser Gerald Lendon. Caballero errante.

\- Su sobrino, Henrric Lendon. Escudero de Ser Gerald. Hijo de su hermano menor fallecido.

\- Su hermana, Genna Lendon. Casada con un señor de Antiva, lugar donde vive actualmente.

\- Sus sobrinos, Edward, Amelia y Zetrain. Hijos de Genna.

\- Su hermano menor, Corin Lendon. Muerto por un lobo gigante en el Bosque de Brecilia.

\- Sus tíos, Lannos y Porleck. Desaparecidos durante una expedición en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada.

\- Algunos de sus primos lejanos: Arl Margus Western, Bann Terrhan Field, ser Corby Lendon, Lady Anya una cortesana de Kirkwall.

X

* Bannesa Shiera Hirol. Señora del Bannorn de _Kal Hirol_. Su heráldica es un lingote de oro junto a un pico plateado en campo plateado. Sin hijos. Tan ambiciosa como rica, lady Hirol controla las mejores minas del reino. La única razón por la que aún mantiene _Kal Hirol_ y sus minas es por herencia familiar. Se dice que el primer lord Hirol, rezó durante ocho días al Hacedor y este le mostró cuatro minas llenas de oro, diamantes, plata, acero y un metal desconocido que solo un Hirol puede portar. Hay rumores de que la familia Hirol fue una de las Separatistas que ayudaron a Orlais y traicionaron su patria, sin embargo, esto nunca ha sido probado.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Yonus Hirol, miembro de la casa Ulley. Comparte su ambición.

\- Su hermana menor y heredera, Tarya Hirol. Una mujer mucho más agradable y sensata que su hermana.

\- Su sobrino bastardo, Darick. Hijo ilegitimo de Tarya.

X

* Bann Loren Oswin. Señor del Bannorn de _Caer Oswin_. Su heráldica es un águila marrón con dos estrellas azules sobre un campo verde. Es conocido por su falta de lealtad. Muchos le llaman Loren "el cambiante". Durante la guerra contra el imperio, el Bann Loren no hizo mucho, quedándose con sus tierras únicamente por nombre y linaje.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Landra Oswin. Amiga cercana de la Teyrna Idun Cousland.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Edrick Oswin. Un joven apuesto que busca prometida.

X

* Bannesa Alftanna Eremon. Señora del Bannorn del _Mar del Despertar._ Su heráldica es un barco de guerra plateado sobre mar azul con cielo rojo. En la guerra dirigió la flota naval fereldeana junto a su hermana, logrando una gran victoria en las costas de _Amaranthine_ , y obligando al imperio orlesiano a retroceder hasta el Océano Helado. Una mujer formidable, lady Eremon ha reducido considerablemente el ataque de piratas en costas fereldeanas. Apodada "la dama del mar".

\- Su hijo y heredero, Fergus Eremon. Pupilo en _Pináculo_. Casado con una mujer llamada Ofelia.

\- Su nieto, Oren Eremon.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Teyrna Idun Cousland. Casada con lord Cousland.

\- Su hermano menor, Ser Irninric Eremon. Caballero templario.

X

* Bann Ceorlic Rester. Señor del Bannorn _del Sur_. Su heráldica es un jaguar negro atravesado con una planta de trigo en un campo celeste. Apodado "el gato traidor" a sus espaldas. No es querido por el resto de grandes señores. Muchos son los rumores e historias de que, junto a su padre, Ceorlic "el vende patrias", conspiró para asesinar a la Reina Rebelde, Moira Theirin. Mantuvo el Bannorn debido a que, en el último momento, antes de la batalla de Río Dane, traicionó a los orlesianos tras la ejecución de su padre a manos del príncipe Maric y se pasó al bando rebelde.

\- Su hermano menor y heredero, Cidran Rester. Tan ambicioso y traidor como su hermano.

X

* Bannesa Ceryse Veith, Señora del Bannorn de _Campo Zafiro_. Su heráldica son siete zafiros alrededor de un árbol dorado en un escudo rojo. Lady Veith fue una de las principales líderes del ejército del ejército del Norte, hasta que fueron derrotados en la sangrienta batalla de Río Blanco, sin embargo, la Bannesa no estuvo presente en aquella batalla. Fue recompensada por el Rey Maric, junto al Teyrn Agdar y el Arl Rendon, con el Bannorn de Campo Zafiro, llamado así por el Bosque Garzo, con extrañas hojas azules entre sus árboles que destellan a la luz del Sol.

\- Su esposo, El Bann Yoren Veith. Hermano menor del Arl Urien Kendells. Enfermo de _la llaga verde_.

\- Su hijo mayor, Ceric Veith. Comprometido con Janei Ulley.

\- Su hijo menor, Orson Veith. Comprometido con Urella Hill.

X

* Bann Franderel Hill. Señor del Bannorn de _Colina Occidental_. Su heráldica es un león dorado en campo negro. Los Hill no son muy queridos en todo Ferelden, ya que gracias a ellos la guerra contra los orlesianos casi se perdió por un descuido del Bann Teoric, pues los orlesianos averiguaron donde se refugiaba el ejército de Occidente (compuesto por Colina Occidental, Aliento Invernal y Caer Oswin), para luego masacrarlo. Desde entonces, el león ha sido símbolo de desgracia en Ferelden; además de que se prefiere a los perros sobre los gatos. Sin embargo, el Bann Franderel ha demostrado ser un mejor señor que su hermano "descuidado".

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Kendra Hill.

\- Su hijo mayor, Ser Fenrir Hill. Caballero templario.

\- Su hija menor y heredera, Urella Hill. Comprometida con Orson Veith.

\- Su hermano mayor, Teoric Hill "el león descuidado". Muerto en la masacre ocurrida en Puente del León.

X

* Bann Zerlan Varamar, Señor del Bannorn de _Bahía Brecilia_. Su heráldica es una ballena gris en un campo azul. Lord Varamar luchó junto a las hermanas Eremon en la flota fereldeana, ganándose un gran respeto por parte de amabas. También fue segundo capitán al mando en la flota que defendió Denerim, tras la coronación del Rey Maric.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Jenny Varamar. Una comerciante de la que lord Varamar se enamoró.

\- Su hijo, Jon Varamar. Un joven imprudente y ansioso que prefiere la vida en el mar que como noble.

X

* Bann Lynus Farrae. Señor del Bannorn de _Pico del Dragón_. Su heráldica es un dragón azul escupe fuego en campo carmesí. También es conocido como "el dragón sin fuego", por su falta de actitud al tomar decisiones cruciales. Un hombre risueño que le gusta hacer bromas a otros señores. Tomó el mando de Pico del Dragón cuando su hermano mayor, Drydon Farrae falleció de una herida infectada. Drydon fue clave en la rebelión de Moira Theirin, pues gracias a él, la batalla por Drakon fue ganada. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho para ayudar al hijo de Moira, el príncipe Maric.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Aldara Farrae.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Rynus Farrae. Le gusta hacer largos viajes por todo el reino.

\- Su hermana menor, la Bannesa Elys Moon. Casada con lord Moon.

\- Su hermano mayor, Drydon Farrae. "El Dragón del Pico". Fallecido, veinte años atrás.

\- Su sobrina, Dyla Farrae. Hija de Drydon. Actualmente se encuentra en la corte de la Emperatriz Celen I de Orlais.

X

* Bannesa Reginalda Quar. Señora del Bannorn de _Río Blanco_. Su heráldica es una trucha blanca con cinco perlas en un campo azul marino. Sin hijos. Lady Quar fue la última en obtener un Bannorn luego de la expulsión de los orlesianos, gracias a su matrimonio con un caballero de Gwaren. Aunque ha demostrado ser una gobernante digna y sabia.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Trhoir Quar. Ultimo miembro de una casa menor de Gwaren.

\- Su primo lejano, ser Kai. Caballero jurado al Teyrn Agdar Cousland.

X

* Bann Teagan Guerrin. Señor del Bannorn de _Rainesfere_. Su heráldica es un zorro rojo parado en una montaña helada en un escudo gris. No está casado. Sin heredero. Teagan es conocido por aguantar el sitio de Risco Rojo durante más de medio año hasta que los refuerzos llegaron, cuando apenas era un muchacho de catorce años. Un buen soldado y comandante, lord Teagan fue el más señor más joven en recibir un Bannorn luego de la ocupación orlesiana. Entre los caballeros es conocido como el "zorro inquebrantable".

\- Su hermano mayor, el Arl Eamon Guerrin. Señor de Risco Rojo.

\- Su sobrino, Connor Guerrin. Heredero de Risco Rojo.

\- Su hermana mayor, la Reina Rowan Theirin. Fallecida por una enfermedad desconocida.

\- Su sobrino, el Rey Cailan I Theirin "El Joven".

X

* Bannesa Laena Field, Señora del Bannorn de _Colmillo Amargo_. Su heráldica es un mabari de bronce en un campo negro. Lady Field ha demostrado ser una dama competente. Durante la guerra fue amiga de la Reina Rowan, lo que le valió el señorío de Colmillo Amargo. También espera unificar su casa con la de la casa Oxfid, a través del matrimonio.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Terrhan Field. Primo lejano del Arl Gell Lendon.

\- Su hija y heredera, Lanna Field. Comprometida con Héctor Oxfid.

X

* Bann Fearchar Mac Eanraig. Señor del Bannorn de _Costa Tormenta_. Su heráldica es un puño amarillo que desciende de las nubes celestes, en un escudo verde.

X

* Bannesa Lyara Ulley. Señora del Bannorn de _Aliento Invernal_. Su heráldica son nueve copos de nieve blancos en un escudo celeste. Lady Ulley es conocida por su inquebrantable lealtad a los Cousland. Cuando era niña, William Cousland le salvó la vida de un chevalier orlesiano. Sin embargo, sus padres murieron y la dejaron al cuidado de su tío. Por ello, por lo que la Bannesa Ulley debe dos lealtades, una a los Cousland por honor y otra de deber a los Kendells, gracias al compromiso de su hija Janei Ulley con Ceric Veith, sobrino directo del Arl Urien Kendells.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Jimel Ulley. Casado con una joven de Los Anderfels.

\- Su hija menor, Janei Ulley. Comprometida con Ceric Veith, sobrino del Arl de Denerim.

\- Su tío, el Bann Yonus Hirol. Casado con lady Hirol. Ansía el poder y títulos de su sobrina.

X

* Bannesa Helena Oxfid, Señora del Bannorn de _Drakon_. Su heráldica es un fénix en llamas sobre un escudo amarillo. Fue amiga cercana de la Reina Rowan, junto a Laena Field, con quien espera unificar casas.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Wayfrad Oxfid. Hermano menor de la Bannesa Sophia Ewyird.

\- Su hijo y heredero, Héctor Oxfid. Comprometido con Lanna Field.

X

* Bann Cerwyn Moon. Señor del Bannorn de _Calon_. Su heráldica es una media luna negra con cinco estrellas doradas en un campo blanco. Lord Cerwyn es recordado como el comandante que, durante la guerra, logró hacer que cinco mil soldados pasaran desapercibidos a través de las tierras del Bannorn, desde _Linde Sur_ hasta _Caer Oswin_ y gracias a esto, pudo llevar los refuerzos hasta el Río Dane donde se reunió con Loghain. La historia hubiese sido muy distinta sin él. Sus camaradas comenzaron a llamarle "la luna silenciosa". Además de que sostiene buenas relaciones con el Arl Leonas Bryland de Linde Sur.

\- Su esposa, la Bannesa Elys Moon. Hermana menor del Bann Lynus Farrae.

\- Sus hijas gemelas: Alys Moon y Ulys Moon. Aun no se decide quien heredará _Calon_ , pero Alys es la ideal, pues Ulys está comprometida con Kendrick Bryland.

X

* Bannesa Sophia Ewyird. Señora del Bannorn de _Lothering_. Su heráldica es una cabra violeta en un escudo esmeralda.

\- Su esposo, el Bann Erud Ewyird. Un viejo amigo del Bann Teagan.

\- Su hija y heredera, Sarah Ewyird.

\- Su hijo menor, Triar Ewyird. En un viaje por las Marcas Libres.

-De: " _Ferelden: casas, nobles y señores_ ", del erudito Malwen, filósofo y alquimista de Denerim, capital de Ferelden.

* * *

 _ **Orlais contra Ferelden: crónicas de una vieja rivalidad**_

 _ **Primera Ocupación, 4 años de fracaso orlesiano**_

En el **4:80 de la Oscura** , antes de la dinastía Theirin, el Imperio Orlesiano aprovechó la división entre las Tribus Alamarris y cruzó las Montañas de la Espalda Helada para invadir Ferelden por primera vez. La campaña duró tres años hasta que los Teyrns Fereldeanos se unieron para expulsar a Orlais.

Orlais tenía la esperanza de tomar el puerto de Pináculo y así suministrar a sus fuerzas por mar, y no por el Paso de Gherlen (sus refuerzos para la invasión llegaban por las Montañas de la Espalda Helada y tardaban demasiado), pero el asedio a la Fortaleza de Risco Rojo se extendió durante más tiempo de lo esperado, y el invierno en la Espalda Helada dejó a muchas de las tropas orlesianas desabastecidas.

En aquel tiempo, la mayor parte de Ferelden eran teyrnirs poderosos, pero divididos. Aunque en aquella invasión trabajaron en conjunto. Logrando acabar con la invasión en tan solo cuatro años.

En el oeste, la Teyrna Dala Edge de _Edgehall_ aprovechó el clima y, organizando grupos de entre cuarenta y setenta soldados, hostigó a los orlesianos que pasaban por el Paso Gherlen, logrando que muchas legiones de _chevaliers_ regresaran a Orlais, o cayeran por los empinados precipicios y encrucijadas de la Montaña Helada. En el norte, el Teyrn Elern Cousland de _Pináculo,_ repelió con éxito el ataque de la flota orlesiana, con ayuda del Teyrn Almar Eremon de _Mar del Despertar_ y la Teyrna Daela Howe de _Amaranthine_. Mientras tanto, al sur, el Teyrn de _Western Hills_ movilizó sus tropas para romper el asedio en Risco Rojo. El Teyrn de _Linde Sur_ también movilizo a su ejército, atacando por el este. Los orlesianos se vieron rodeados por dos lados. Los fereldeanos tuvieron éxito y el ejército invasor se dispersó a lo largo del Camino Imperial.

En la primavera del **4:84 de la Oscura** , la mayoría de las tropas orlesianas habían sido capturadas o habían desertado.

 _ **Segunda Ocupación, 78 años sangrientos**_

A casi cuatro siglos del primer intento de invasión orlesiana, el Imperio recobró interés en conquistar Ferelden. En el inicio del **8:24** **de la Bendita** , el Imperio Orlesiano, bajo el mando de Reville, también conocido como "el Emperador Loco", invadió por segunda vez Ferelden. Orlais recibió la ayuda de muchas familias importantes fereldeanas, quienes socavaron la defensa del Reino.

Durante 20 años, los monarcas Fereldeanos vivieron años de guerra y muerte, intentando sacar a los extranjeros de suelo fereldeano, sin éxito alguno. El ejército orlesiano terminó por ocupar Ferelden en el **8:44 de la Bendita** , con el saqueo y toma de Denerim, y durante 58 años el imperio gobernó en Ferelden, enterrándolo en una época de oscuridad. Hasta el **9:02 del Dragón** cuando Maric Theirin recuperó el trono y expulsó a los usurpadores.

Sin embargo, es importante repasar los sucesos que llevaron hasta ese punto en la Historia.

 _ **Primera parte, la invasión y ocupación.**_

En el **8:24** **de la Bendita** comenzaron los ataques. La primera fortaleza en caer en manos orlesianas fue el Alcázar de la Vigilia, cuando el Imperio desembarcó cerca de _Amaranthine_ , gracias a los separatistas fereldeanos que traicionaron a su patria. El Imperio y los Separatistas marcharon por todas las Tierras de _Amaranthine_ , saqueando y violando tanto como quisieron.

Luego, las tropas imperiales y separatistas se dirigieron a la ciudad de _Amaranthine_ , donde el Bann Howe no tuvo más opción que salir con sus tropas (un total de 1500 soldados de infantería y 500 de caballería) para refugiarse en _Pináculo_ , dejando a su suerte a la ciudad. Los orlesianos conquistaron Amaranthine en cinco semanas. Desde Amaranthine, el Imperio estableció su sede de poder, atacando pueblos y Bannorns menores sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

Mientras tanto en el occidente, en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, un ejército de 3000 soldados orlesianos marchaba por el paso de Gherlen. El Arl Ron Lendon decidió salir de _Edgehall_ y enfrentarlos en batalla únicamente con sus caballeros, un total de 900 hombres. Lord Lendon creyó que los orlesianos cometerían el mismo error de hace 400 años, pero no fue así. Los orlesianos le tendieron una emboscada entre un estrecho que habían encontrado, únicamente con la mitad del ejercito pues la otra mitad ya habían cruzado las Montañas. El Arl Ron murió y su cabeza fue expuesta en una pica. Su hijo, Hewel Lendon, de inmediato tomó el mando de Edgehall y, sin opción, se atrincheró dentro del castillo inexpugnable. El resto del ejercito orlesiano cruzó las Montañas sin ningún problema, dejando un pequeño contingente para asediar la fortaleza.

El Rey en ese momento era Vanedrin Theirin, quien decidió que era tiempo de sacar al Imperio de sus tierras. Casi medio año después de la invasión, envió cuervos a los señores, convocándolos a la guerra. El primero en responder fue el Teyrn Ardal Cousland, amigo cercano del rey, y después se les unió el Arl Loran Garden, el Señor de _Linde Sur_. Una parte del ejército real se dirigió a Amaranthine donde se encontrarían con la mitad del contingente Cousland. Mientras la otra parte viajaba hasta Linde Sur para reunirse con lord Garden y lord Cousland.

Una vez reunidos, el rey y los dos señores viajaron por el camino imperial hasta llegar a Lothering, donde interceptaron al ejército imperial. La batalla fue conocida como la Desgracia del Perro, la cual significó una completa derrota para los fereldeanos pues Loran Garden los traicionó y cambió de bando. Al final, Ardal Cousland murió defendiendo a su Rey, quien posteriormente fue asesinado y su cuerpo atado a un poste a la entrada del pueblo, clavándole una cabeza de perro al pecho, haciendo una burla al emblema real y profanando su noble cuerpo. Fue en esta batalla donde _Nemetos_ , la espada de Calenhad "el Grande", se perdió.

Desde entonces el Rey Vanedrin fue conocido como Vanedrin "el Mártir". Se esperaba que su muerte fuera un aliento para los fereldeanos y así expulsar definitivamente al imperio. Sin embargo, el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

Los orlesianos continuaron su recorrido por el Camino Imperial, escoltados por el traidor Arl Loran Garden y sus tropas. Los imperiales y separatistas llegaron y tomaron el castillo de _Linde Sur_ un año después de que iniciara la invasión, en el **8:25** **de la Bendita**.

En Amaranthine, los generales se enteraron de lo sucedido y, furiosos por la muerte del Teyrn y del Rey, decidieron atacar cuanto antes. Lograron expulsar a los invasores de la ciudad, pero a grandes costos. Sin embargo, en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, los orlesianos se habían atrincherado tan bien que resultó imposible sacarlos. Así que la fuerza de los Cousland regresó a Pináculo, y el ejército real a Denerim, esperando nuevas órdenes.

Paralelamente en Denerim, el hijo de Vanedrin, el príncipe Brandel Theirin asume el trono y es coronado por la Suma Sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, el joven fue incapaz de unir al país por debajo de él. Desde un principio, Brandel no inspiraba confianza ni cariño al resto de nobles. Durante los siguientes años, el joven Rey intentó inútilmente combatir contra los invasores. Muchos señores creían que el país ya no valía la pena, así que algunos tomaron sus riquezas y huyeron; otros, siguiendo el ejemplo del Arl Loran, se cambiaron de bando y quemaron el estandarte real de dos perros coronados, cambiándolo por el sol enmascarado del Imperio; mientras otros se limitaron a permanecer ocultos en sus castillo y fortalezas; pocos fueron los que acudieron a la llamada del Rey.

La situación era cada vez más desesperada, el Rey Brandel no paraba de enviar cuervos. Se la pasaba días enteros, encerrado en su alcoba, sin saber qué hacer con respecto a la guerra. Cada vez que decidía algo, cambiaba de opinión y cancelaba los planes de ataque; en una ocasión dio la orden de atacar Linde Sur, pero desistió al último momento, temeroso de que no hubiera quien protegiese Denerim. Sus propios generales y caballeros comenzaban a desconfiar de él. La única luz en su vida fue su hija, Moira Theirin. Ferelden estuvo sumida en batallas sangrientas y destrucción durante dos décadas más.

Hacia el **8:40** **de la Bendita** , su esposa muere y el Rey decide enviar a su hija lejos por su propia seguridad. La princesa es acogida en un pueblo fortificado a las afueras del Bosque de Brecilia, por el caballero Ser Víctor Greenthorn.

Los enfrentamientos y batallas reducían de poco en poco al poder fereldeano. Y el Rey no parecía dar una solución definitiva al problema, de hecho, hacía todo lo contrario. Finalmente, en el **8:44** **de la Bendita** , Orlais saquea la ciudad de Denerim, reclamando la victoria en Ferelden. Los orlesianos toman el trono y se proclaman nuevos Reyes de Ferelden, dando fin a la Invasión e iniciando la Ocupación Orlesiana.

Así que, sin más opción, Brandel huye de la capital, pero llevando a la rebelión contra los Orlesianos, aunque tuvo poco éxito al hacerlo. Esto se debió a una combinación de una creencia entre los nobles de Ferelden que su país estaba perdido, y por lo tanto no tenía sentido resistirse, y a la falta de carisma por parte de Brandel para unificarlos.

Al final todo lo que podía hacer era poco más que correr y esconderse, lo que le valió el apodo de "Brandel el derrotado". Todo parecía ir mal para los fereldeanos. El Rey murió en el **8:74** **de la Bendita** , asesinado por bandidos mientras cruzaba el Río Dane. Durante seis años pareció que la Rebelión había fracasado. No fue hasta que su hija Moira Theirin se hizo cargo de la causa fereldeana, en el **8:81** , que las cosas empezaron a verse mejor para la Rebelión.

 _ **Segunda parte, la Reina Rebelde**_

Durante todo este tiempo, Moira Theirin, la hija de Brandel se ocultó en una torre fortificada por el pueblo de Greenthorn, a las afueras del Bosque de Brecilia. La chica creció aprendiendo de sus guardianes a blandir espadas, manejar escudos y empuñar mazas. Moira creció soñando con la reconquista del trono, con recuperar sus tierras y expulsar para siempre a los usurpadores. A parte, la última Theirin creció aprendiendo a blandir espadas, empuñar mazas y manejar escudos; los más ancianos de Gwaren cuentan que Moira se movía igual de bien, tanto en sedas finas como en su armadura.

Todo el pueblo de Greenthorn la amaba, pues poseía un carisma inigualable, así como un fuerte sentido de solidaridad por las personas, nobles o plebeyos. Ella, junto a los pueblerinos y caballeros, planearon una revuelta que daría inicio por toda la zona de Brecilia, luchando en guerrillas y ganando de a poco en poco el amor del reino.

No obstante, se cuenta que, tras la muerte de su padre, en el **8:74** , las ideas de reconquista se esfumaron de la joven princesa, a tal punto que los planes de rebelión se posponían cada mes. Algunos narran que Moira planeó salir del país, mientras otros dicen que solo esperaba el momento correcto para atacar. Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que la rebelión no tardaría en reanudarse.

El Rey Meghren, rey orlesiano que gobernaba en ese momento, nunca dejo de buscarla. Así que en el **8:76** , las fuerzas Orlesianas lideradas por _Henri LaPontie,_ dieron seguimiento a la princesa hasta la fortaleza. El comandante de la fortaleza, Ser Víctor Greenthorn, cubrió la fuga de la princesa con una emboscada a los Orlesianos, para luego atraerlos a un asalto en la torre, donde todas sus fuerzas fueron aniquiladas por los imperialistas. Sin embargo, la princesa logró huir de la torre hasta ocultarse en Gwaren.

Una vez en Gwaren, apoyada por cinco caballeros que la escoltaban, logró obtener el apoyo del Teyrn Voric Wyrlon, quien la escondió en su propio castillo. Durante este tiempo, ambos tuvieron hijo llamado Maric; después de la muerte de Voric, Moira crio a Maric por su cuenta. Al ser Voric el ultimo miembro de la casa Wyrlon, su apellido murió con él, pues Voric y Moira no llegaron a casarse así que Maric llevó el apellido de su madre, y los señores de Gwaren juraron lealtad a los Theirin. El niño creció entre el pueblo y con un amor incondicional a su madre.

Sin embargo, Moira sabía que, si quería ganar la rebelión, primero debía conseguir el apoyo de los nobles fereldeanos restantes. Pero su padre no se lo había dejado fácil, pues casi todos creían que era una completa locura e insensatez enfrentarse al Imperio. Pero Moira no se rindió. Además, ya tenía el apoyo y el amor de Gwaren junto a todos sus terratenientes, caballeros y señores, así que no estaba sola.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Maric, finalmente decide actuar. En **el 8:80 de la Bendita** , Moira Theirin es coronada por los terratenientes, caballeros y nobles de Gwaren. Se dice que los herreros de Gwaren forjaron una corona hecha con una piedra estelar que cayó cerca del teyrnir; la corona era más brillante que el oro, más dura que el hierro y más liviana que cualquiera de los anteriores, resplandeciente de un color celeste más claro que el cielo, pero más profundo que el mar. Sin embargo, nunca fue reconocida oficialmente como reina.

Determinada en llevar al Arl Rendorn Guerrin a su causa, se dejó capturar por él, en el enfrentamiento de los Cruces del Riachuelo, un año después de su "coronación". Fue trasladada a las mazmorras de Risco Rojo. Allí intentó persuadir al Arl para que se uniera a ella. La apuesta de conciencia de Moira sería conseguir al mejor y enseñarle que todo valía la pena. Sin embargo, la respuesta de lord Guerrin fue negativa.

Convencido por el fracaso del rey Brandel, que el éxito del reinado Orlesiano era inevitable, Rendorn Guerrin inicialmente destinó entregar a Moira al Imperio de Orlais. Pero a pesar de todo, el Arl la mantuvo cautiva en el castillo. El Arl pronto envió a sus hijos pequeños a las Marcas Libres, antes de ir la guerra con Moira y su hija, Rowan Guerrin. Todo esto gracias a que el Rey Meghren se enteró de que daba refugio a la Theirin, acusándolo inmediatamente de traidor y poniendo precio a su cabeza, sin dejar que lord Guerrin diera explicación a sus actos. Entonces decidió liberar a Moira y unirse a su causa.

Moira acordó que Maric se casaría con Rowan cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, y una segunda coronación se llevó a cabo para ella en Risco Rojo. Rendorn sería la mano derecha de Moira y comandante de su ejército rebelde para el resto de su vida. Y así se unieron Risco Rojo y Gwaren, contra el Imperio Orlesiano de Ferelden.

Varias batallas más se libraron en el trascurso de estos años. La mayoría de ellas eran luchas de guerrillas y saqueos de caravanas imperiales. La única batalla a gran escala al mando de Moira fue la Batalla por Drakon, donde el ejército rebelde salió vencedor y consiguió el dominio del Río Drakon, al sur de Denerim; gracias al apoyo del Bann de Pico del Dragón, Drydon Farrae. Sin embargo, fue una batalla relativa, para nada decisiva y solamente sirvió para cortar el flujo de comercio por esa zona hacia Denerim.

La Reina Rebelde se ganaba cada vez más el amor del pueblo, con un carisma y actitud que su padre nunca tuvo. El Bannorn comenzó a ver esa luz de esperanza que el pueblo llano predicaba. En las Capillas, se hacían oraciones secretas a la Reina Rebelde, y se incitaba a desprestigiar al imperio. Por todo Ferelden se cantaban canciones de ella, de su belleza y gran habilidad en el campo de batalla; entre las canciones más conocidas en su honor destacan _El retorno del sabueso_ y _La doncella de plata_ , ambas eran historias legendarias sobre Moira. La gente decía que ella era la reencarnación del propio Calenhad y que, al igual que el primer Rey Theirin, bebió sangre de Dragón para fortalecerse. Por cada poblado, cada villa y cada ciudad que Moira pasaba era alabada y protegida por la gente, niños y adultos por igual.

Otros señores se unieron a su causa, entre ellos, el Teyrn William Cousland, el Arl Earnol Western y el Arl Gell Lendon. Todo indicaba que esta vez la rebelión tendría éxito en expulsar a Orlais para siempre de Ferelden.

El Rey Meghren no paraba de poner elevados precios a quien le trajera la cabeza cercenada de Moira. Y su primo, el Emperador Florian, parecía hacer caso omiso de sus mensajes de ayuda. Todo se derrumbaba a pedazos para Orlais. Por cada acierto que Meghren obtenía, Moira conseguía dos.

Así que Meghren, usando métodos desesperados y traicioneros, consiguió poner a varios señores de su lado, con falsas promesas de matrimonio, tierras, poder y riquezas. Incluso hay quienes dicen que Meghren estaba tan desesperado como para traer magos de sangre y hechiceros de la antigua Tevinter, con tal de acabar con la reina fereldeana, llegando al punto de hacer tratos con demonios. Así fue como, con la ayuda de algunos separatistas, logró tenderle una trampa.

"La Reina Rebelde" fue asesinada en el **8:96** **de la Bendita** por el Bann Ceorlic "el vende patrias", y otros nobles Fereldeanos que colaboraron con Orlais, quienes inicialmente pretendían desertar a su causa y unirse a los rebeldes.

Fue cerca de _Western Hills_ donde ocurrió la Gran Tragedia Fereldeana. Mientras el Arl Rendorn luchaba al norte, pues Risco Rojo ya había sido tomado por el Imperio, Moira y su hijo habían viajado al suroeste con una fuerza de 1800 soldados rebeldes, Tenían la intención de reunirse con algunos señores que decían ser aliados, entre ellos el Bann Ceorlic. Atacarían _Western Hills_ y lo liberarían del yugo imperial, para dárselo a los Western quienes años antes habían sido expulsados de allí.

Durante la noche, los separatistas emborracharon a más de la mitad del ejército rebelde y, en su propia carpa, asesinaron a la reina clavándole una cuchilla por la espalda ante los ojos de su hijo. El ejército rebelde fue masacrado y dispersado. El príncipe Maric logró huir, gracias a la ayuda de Earnol Western, quien fue asesinado esa misma noche, al protegerlo.

El joven príncipe huyó a través de los campos de siembra, perseguido por los separatistas y sus sabuesos. Todo parecía perdido para la causa Theirin. Entonces Maric se topó con Loghain, quien en ese momento era miembro de un grupo de bandidos, al no tener alternativas, el príncipe se unió a ellos.

Mientras tanto, el Teyrn William Cousland muere en una emboscada por parte de los separatistas, liderados por Martin Garden, mientras cabalgaba junto a sus caballeros, cerca del Río Drakon. Pero logró enviar un mensaje a Pináculo, donde sus hijos, Bryland y Agdar, se refugiaban junto al grueso de las tropas Cousland. Así que, ambos conscientes de su situación, se pusieron en marcha. Bryland navegó junto con una flota de catorce navíos hasta Amaranthine, y Agdar se quedó reuniendo tropas. Cuando Bryland llegó a las costas amarantinas, se encontró con una flota imperial de diecisiete barcos, así que los enfrentó en batalla, esperando que el Arl Howe saliera en su ayuda.

No obstante, el Arl Tarleton Howe se cambió de bando durante la batalla, al colgar la bandera morada de Orlais en su castillo, para posteriormente salir con su flota en apoyo al imperio. La flota Cousland estuvo a punto de perder, sin embargo, la flota de las hermanas Idun y Alftanna Eremon llegó por oeste y los barcos del joven corsario Zerlan Varamar, por el este; los marineros repelieron al Imperio, impidiendo que la ciudad fuera saqueada, y el Arl Tarleton Howe fue capturado y colgado por su traición, sucediéndolo su hermano menor, Byron Howe.

En las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, el joven Arl Gell Lendon se mantuvo encerrado en Edgehall, evitando enfrentarse directamente al Imperio. Y en el sureste, la ciudad de Gwaren cayó al no poseer Teyrn ni señor alguno que uniera a las tropas. El ejército rebelde restante se unió bajo el mando de Rendorn Guerrin y su hija, pero con la moral por los suelos.

Así, todo lo que la Reina Rebelde consiguió, se vino abajo. Y la Rebelión pareció nuevamente extinta.

Durante los siguientes meses, el Rey Meghren festejó con grandes banquetes y fiestas extravagantes. Meghren clavó la cabeza de Moira en una pica y la mostraba tanto como trofeo y advertencia ante las puertas del palacio real, en Denerim. La cabeza de la Reina Rebelde estuvo en aquella pica, pudriéndose, hasta el nuevo siglo: el **9:00** **del Dragón** , cuatro años después de su muerte, cuando ya estaba tan putrefacta y hedionda que ni los cuervos o ratas se acercaban.

 _ **Tercera parte, la Salvación**_

En el **8:96** **de la Bendita** , el joven príncipe de 18 años, Maric Theirin se puso al mando de la Rebelión Fereldeana luego del asesinato de su madre, quien inspiró a los fereldeanos a rebelarse. El Emperador Florian tuvo que enviar muchos ejércitos de _chevaliers_ para apoyar el reinado de su primo hermano Meghren (el rey orlesiano que gobernaba Ferelden luego de su ocupación).

Maric se había escondido en un campamento de bandidos luego de presenciar la muerte de su madre a manos de traidores separatistas, gracias a un joven de nombre Loghain quien le ayudó, Sin embargo, Maric no pudo permanecer en el campamento de proscritos durante mucho tiempo, ya que una fuerza orlesiana que lo buscaba atacó.

Aunque el campamento fue destruido, Loghain logró llevar a Maric a un lugar seguro, al llevarlo a la Espesura de Korcari, una región evitada por la mayoría debido a sus peligros. Son tomados prisioneros por un clan de elfos Dalishanos, que los entregó a la misteriosa Flemeth "la Bruja de la Espesura", quien les permitió pasar a través de los pantanos de forma segura. Pero no sin una condición, la bruja le exigió al príncipe que le hiciera una promesa, la cual es desconocida; además de que le advirtió que en algunos años Ferelden sería el centro de una Quinta Ruina.

Una vez que Maric y Loghain escapan de la Espesura, se encuentran con los soldados rebeldes de Moira. Ahora los rebeldes han sido acogidos por el liderazgo del Arl Rendorn Guerrin y su hija Rowan, la prometida de Maric. Durante los siguientes años Maric, Loghain y Rowan llegan a hacerse amigos íntimos, al fortalecer al ejército rebelde hasta que esté en posición de tomar Gwaren, que había caído un año antes. El ataque tiene éxito y los rebeldes conquistan la ciudad en el **8:98** , su primera victoria real en años.

Al oeste del Reino, los Banns de Aliento Invernal, Caer Oswin y Colina Occidental unen fuerzas para apoyar al príncipe fereldeano. Reuniendo sus tropas en Colina Occidental, formaron al ejército occidental. El ejército consiguió una pequeña victoria en los muelles del lago Calenhad, cuando acabaron con los hechiceros de Tevinter que el Imperio había solicitado.

Entonces, Maric siguiendo el consejo de la elfa Katriel, decidió ir hasta Colina Occidental para reunirse con el Bann Teoric Hill, y desde ahí moverse hacia el este. Sin embargo, todo era una trampa, pues Katriel era una espía de Severan, un mago y sirviente del usurpador Rey Meghren. Y gracias al enorme descuido del Bann Teoric, quien no dejó soldados que vigilaran el Puente del León, los orlesianos cruzaron y masacraron al recién formado ejercito occidental. Durante esta masacre, tanto el Arl Rendorn Guerrin y el Arl Byron Howe mueren, siendo este ultimo sucedido por el hijo de su hermano, el joven Rendon Howe.

Por suerte Loghain y Maric lograron salir con vida de allí, al seguir a Katriel quien, arrepentida, ayudó a los rebeldes. Ella les mostró un pasaje por los Caminos de las Profundidades que llegaba hasta Gwaren. Viajando a través de los Caminos de las Profundidades, con la ayuda de Katriel y la Legión de los Muertos, sobrevivieron por poco los ataques de arañas corruptas y engendros tenebrosos. Y lograron regresar a Gwaren para reunirse con el ahora reducido ejército restante. Después de una exitosa defensa de Gwaren durante otro ataque del ejército del usurpador, Loghain y Maric se dispusieron a formar un nuevo ejército. Como se creía que Maric había resucitado de entre los muertos y la continua crueldad de los orlesianos, ahora hay un amplio apoyo para Maric y la causa rebelde. Los disturbios y la rebelión contra el gobierno orlesiano estallan a través de todo Ferelden.

Mientras tanto Rowan, que se había quedado cerca de Risco Rojo, se reúne con sus hermanos menores: Eamon y Teagan Guerrin, quienes regresaron a Ferelden luego de pasar años en el exilio. Los tres juntan la fuerza de los señores y terratenientes del Arlingo y logran penetrar en la fortaleza, expulsando así a los orlesianos de Risco Rojo. Eamon y Rowan marchan a Gwaren con todo su ejército, para reunirse con Maric y Loghain; mientras Teagan, de diez años, se queda a cargo del castillo.

Paralelo a esto, en el norte, tanto los Cousland, como los Howe se habían alzado en completa revuelta contra el Imperio; Leonas Bryland, el primo lejano del actual Arl de Linde Sur: Garreth Garden, se unió a ellos con una fuerza menor del sur. A este ejército se le conoció como el ejército del Norte. Bryce Cousland, Agdar Cousland, Rendon Howe y Leonas Bryland eran los principales líderes del ejército. Este nuevo ejército logró sacar de una vez por todas a los orlesianos de Amaranthine, cuando penetraron en el Alcázar de la Vigilia, en el **8:98 de la Bendita** , 74 años después de que el Imperio desembarcó por primera vez en esa fortaleza.

Lamentablemente no todo fue como esperaban los norteños. Medio año después, al inicio del **8:99** , habían marchado al oeste para frenar a las nuevas legiones de _chevaliers_ que el Emperador Florian había enviado desde Orlais, para poyar al Rey Meghren. El ejército del norte fue masacrado en la sangrienta Batalla del Río Blanco, ubicado al oeste del lago Calenhad. La Batalla fue un completo desastre para los fereldeanos, pues el ejército enemigo los superaba tres a uno, cuando una nueva legión de chevaliers apareció por la retaguardia de los fereldeanos. El Teyrn Bryce Cousland resultó muerto durante la batalla, a manos de un mago y únicamente 50 soldados lograron salir con vida. Agdar Cousland intentó salvar a su hermano, pero fue detenido por el Arl Rendon Howe y el Arl Leonas Bryland, quienes lo sacaron de la batalla y huyeron por los bosques hasta llegar a Risco Rojo.

En el transcurso de este mismo año, Maric atrae a los nobles traidores que asesinaron a su madre en una emboscada, y los ejecuta por su traición en una aldea cerca del Bannorn del Sur. Maric y Loghain mataron al Bann Ceorlic y otros cuatro traidores responsables del asesinato de la reina rebelde.

El Arl Leonas Bryland deja Risco Rojo y sale directo a Linde sur, donde asesina a su primo y asume el Arlingo de Linde Sur, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, Agdar y Rendon, y al ejército norteño restante combinado con las fuerzas del Bann Cerwyn Moon, y algunos militantes de Risco Rojo. Una vez dominado Linde Sur, los tres señores se dedican a reunir el apoyo de los terratenientes y Banns menores del Arlingo.

Tres lunas pasaron y el ejército Fereldeano (compuesto por Gwaren y Risco Rojo) llegó hasta el Río Dane. Maric y Loghain se reunieron nuevamente con Rowan y los tres trazaron un plan para enfrentar a las legiones del Rey Meghren. En Linde Sur, El nuevo Arl Leonas envió sus propias fuerzas al mando de Cerwyn Moon "la luna silenciosa", para apoyar al ejército Fereldeano.

La Batalla del Río Dane, ocurrida el **8:99 de la Bendita** , fue el punto de quiebre en donde se decidió que bando se llevaría la victoria. Las huestes se enfrentaron entre el río y un bosque de coníferas que impedía el paso. Loghain y Rowan comandaron al ejército, mientras Maric se coló en el campamento del mago Severan y lo asesinó, eliminando la mayor amenaza para los rebeldes. Loghain y Rowan aplicaron la famosa estrategia: el martillo y el yunque, donde Loghain fue el yunque y Rowan el martillo, rodeando al ejército del usurpador a través de los Caminos de las Profundidades para atacarlos por la retaguardia, obteniendo una victoria total ante el imperio. Además, los refuerzos enviados por el Emperador se habían quedado en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, gracias a un gigantesco Dragón Celestial que sobrevoló las montañas, quemando gran parte del ejército.

En los siguientes tres años, los fereldeanos se dedicaron a reconquistar las fortalezas y, en el **9:02 del Dragón** , finalmente asediaron y conquistaron Denerim. Penetraron en la ciudad para posteriormente avanzar al palacio Real. Maric se enfrentó en un combate singular al Rey Meghren, en la cima del Fuerte Drakon, donde el príncipe mató al usurpador, para posteriormente cercenar su cabeza, y exhibirla exactamente como la cabeza de su madre fue exhibida durante cuatro años.

Maric Theirin fue coronado ese mismo año y se erigió como Maric I Theirin "el Salvador", casándose con Rowan Guerrin, y siendo Loghain nombrado nuevo Teyrn de Gwaren y el consejero más confiable del Rey.

Sin embargo, la guerra aun no terminó. Los orlesianos planearon reconquistar Denerim a través del puerto. El Rey convocó a su flota y lograron hacer retroceder a los invasores, gracias al liderazgo del Arl Urien Kendells. Mientras tanto, en Risco Rojo, Teagan Guerrin de ahora 14 años, resistía un sitio que llevaba seis meses; los soldados restantes de Orlais se habían organizado y sitiaron la fortaleza unos meses antes de la toma de Denerim, con la esperanza de tomarla y desde ahí planear la reconquista de Ferelden.

En el oeste, en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, el nuevo ejército enviado por el Emperador Florian, ya recuperado del fuego-dragón, avanzaba con intención de fortalecer el sitio de Risco Rojo. Sin embargo, el Arl Gell Lendon organizó a sus tropas y, sin cometer el error que su abuelo, hostigó y obligó a los orlesianos a retroceder. Gracias al método de falanges que utilizó para combatirlos entre los estrechos de la Montaña.

Finalmente, Eamon Guerrin regresó a Risco Rojo con todo su ejército, rompiendo el sitio y aniquilando a lo que quedaba del ejército usurpador.

Así fue como en el **9:02 del Dragón** , luego de 58 años, Ferelden fue finalmente liberado de la ocupación orlesiana. Y, si sumamos las dos décadas de invasión, antes de que el imperio reclamara el trono real en Denerim, en total fueron 78 años de guerras y rivalidades entre ambas naciones.

La victoria fereldeana implicó un punto de inflexión en la historia de Thedas, puesto que significó la ruptura del avance orlesiano por todo el continente. En aquellos tiempos, Orlais controlaba tanto Ferelden como la actual Nevarra, y buscaba seguir su expansión por el continente, al poner sus ojos en los Anderfels, para posteriormente atacar Tevinter. De hecho, la nueva era iba a ser nombrada **La era del Sol** , en honor al emblema del Imperio (un sol dorado con una máscara azul orlesiana). De no ser por el éxito de la Rebelión Fereldeana, y la aparición del legendario Dragon Celestial, Thedas pudo haber sido unificado bajo un solo Imperio, aunque a costo de años sangrantes.

Las relaciones entre los dos países siguieron siendo tensas, pero luego de 18 años, con la ascensión de Celene I como Emperatriz de Orlais, se logró mantener la paz.

" _Se puede asumir algunas cosas al tratar con estas personas: primero, valoran la lealtad por encima de todas las cosas, más allá de la riqueza, el poder y la razón. Segundo, aunque pocas cosas en su país son notables para los forasteros, están extremadamente orgullosos de sus logros. Tercero, si uno insulta a sus perros, es probable que declaren la guerra. Y finalmente, uno ha subestimado a los fereldeanos cuando cree que los ha comprendido."_

 _-Emperatriz Celene I_

Pero eso, ya es otra historia…

\- De _"Historia General de Thedas, Volumen 4 La Edad Bendita. Capítulo 3: Orlais contra Ferelden"_ del historiador Kermit, profesor de la biblioteca real en Ferelden.


	2. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

 _"La capilla nos enseña que la magia debe servir al hombre y no controlarlo, pues hace cientos de años, cuando los dragones aun dominaban la tierra, un grupo de magos inducidos hacia el poder y la corrupción intentaron apoderarse de la ciudad dorada del Hacedor pero fracasaron y fueron expulsados, se corrompieron y regresaron convertidos en monstruos: los primeros engendros tenebrosos…_

 _Los engendros tenebrosos, criaturas horripilantes incapaces de razonar y con el único propósito de destruir este mundo._

 _Y la ciudad dorada se convirtió en el paraíso de los demonios. Fue así como la primera Ruina comenzó. Fue el propio orgullo del hombre lo que trajo esas monstruosidades._

 _Se dice que surgieron del subsuelo, de los caminos de las profundidades y los reinos enanos fueron los primeros en caer. Después salieron a la superficie donde quemaron aldeas, destruyeron granjas, arrasaron bosques y redujeron a cenizas las ciudades._

 _Humanos, enanos, elfos, hombres, mujeres, niños... a los engendros no les importó ninguna distinción de razas o edades y destruyeron todo lo que se les interponía._

 _Un dios se había levantado, perverso y corrompido por los engendros tenebrosos: el Archidemonio. Los demás dioses permanecían callados, escondidos. El Archidemonio lideró con fuerza y maldad a los engendros._

 _Nos atacaron, otra vez y otra vez, hasta que casi nos llevaron al borde de la aniquilación. El mundo se sumió bajo la oscuridad y parecía que no había salvación, la oscuridad gobernó durante décadas y décadas…_

 _Hartos de la maldad que los azotaba, todos los reyes y reinas de Thedas marcharon al frente con todos sus ejércitos para combatir la horda imparable. Fue entre dos montañas donde ambas huestes se enfrentarían. Los defensores se plantaron y esperaron durante un día y una noche._

 _De repente un rayo del sol atravesó la oscura neblina, iluminó el horizonte y una horda entera de engendros tenebrosos se visualizó. Miles y miles que superaban en gran número a los ejércitos humanos, enanos y élficos. Y al frente, el Archidemonio liderándolos._

 _Los corazones de los hombres y mujeres presentes se encogieron, templaban y suplicaban por la retirada. Pero los reyes se mantuvieron firmes, dispuestos a enfrentar el grueso ejército que tenían delante. Todos estaban preparados para morir aquel día, para sacrificarlo todo por el bien de la humanidad. La última resistencia en contra de la oscuridad._

 _Fue entonces cuando los Guardas Grises aparecieron. Hombres y mujeres de todas las razas; nobles y plebeyos; bárbaros y reyes._

 _De entre los cielos se escucharon los rugidos y aleteos de las bestias que montaban, enormes y majestuosas. Y cuando el Alba iluminó los campos, la luz de la esperanza volvió a florecer. Los Guardas Grises cargaron con todo ante la horda de engendros tenebrosos, combatiendo con veinte cada uno. Sus bestias aladas masacraban sin piedad a los monstruos._

 _Con sus propios cuerpos crearon una barrera y ahí resistieron, atrincherados, matando a todo engendro que se pusiera en su camino hasta que el Archidemonio cayó derrotado, con un rugido tan fuerte que estremeció la tierra, y el último engendro tenebroso se arrastró intentando regresar al subsuelo._

 _Y entonces los Guardas tomaron a sus bestias aladas y volaron al horizonte, sin pedir nada a cambio por su gran sacrificio. Al mirar, los reyes y reinas se dieron cuenta de que no perdieron ni un solo hombre o mujer durante la batalla._

 _Y el Hacedor sonríe con tristeza a los Guardas Grises, dice la Capilla, pues no hay sacrificio más grande que el de ellos. Un sacrificio que con el tiempo se ha quedado en la memoria de todos como simples historias._

 _Ahora la orden de los Guardas Grises es escasa y no cuentan con los recursos necesarios para combatir una nueva Ruina._

 _Han pasado cuatro siglos desde la primera Ruina y los Guardas Grises se han mantenido vigilantes a la espera del regreso de los engendros tenebrosos…_

 _Pues esto aún no ha terminado, cuatro de los siete dioses antiguos se han levantado corrompidos: Dumat, el Dragón del Silencio fue el primero. El segundo fue Zazikel, el Dragón del Caos. Siguio Toth, el Dragón del Fuego. Y por último Andoral, el Dragón de los Esclavos. Ahora los Guardas se preparan para el despertar de Urthemiel, el Dragón de la Belleza…"_

 _-Fragmento de "Historia General de Thedas. Volumen I"_


	3. Hermanas Cousland

**Nota de autor**

 **¡Hola, querido lector! Te agradezco de antemano que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Esta será una especie de crossover con el mundo del videojuego Dragon Age: Origins. Así que si eres una persona a la cual le gustan las historias medievales y de fantasía: con criaturas fantásticas, espadas, magia, elfos, enanos, dragones, brujas, héroes, tracciones y un mal ancestral a punto de destruir el mundo puedo asegurarte que esta es tú historia.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

El invierno se encontraba en pleno apogeo, los fríos vientos soplaban con intensidad por todo el continente de Thedas. La blanca nívea había cubierto todo el continente, en el norte, desde Los Anderfels hasta Antiva, y en el sur, desde Orlais hasta Ferelden. Este era uno de los inviernos más duros hasta ahora, incluso algunos eruditos predecían una edad helada próxima, pero eso es decir demasiado; otros afirmaban que el invierno fue mágico, causado por magia oscura. Sea como sea, las gentes de Thedas se mantuvieron en sus hogares.

La historia aquí narrada nos lleva hasta el reino ubicado al sureste de Thedas, Ferelden. Se dice que Ferelden es la nación civilizada más meridional de Thedas, puesto que al sur se encuentran las tierra salvajes e inexploradas. Al norte de Ferelden, en las tierras del teyrnir de Pináculo, una fiera tormenta de nieve azotaba el lugar.

Dentro del castillo de Pináculo, se proliferaba con más intensidad el llanto del recién nacido de una pareja de nobles, mejor conocidos como los Cousland, señores supremos del teyrnir, quienes llevaban tiempo esperando a su primogénito.

—Es una niña—. Dijo una criada con una sonrisa—. Es una preciosa niña del norte.

—Déjame verla—. Pidió el padre de la recién nacida, mejor conocido como el Teyrn Agdar Cousland, Señor del teyrnir de Pináculo, por lo que la sirvienta procedió a entregarle a la bebe—. Sin duda eres precisa, mi pequeña hija.

—Querido dame a mi hija, por favor—. Pidió la madre, de nombre Idun de la casa Eremon.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

La joven madre miró a su recién nacida y de inmediato supo que era hermosa, pues su piel era tan blanca y pálida como la nieve, que solo era rivalizaba con su cabello, el cual era el más platinado que hubiera visto en toda su vida, además de que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, mi Dama— Interrumpió la criada—pero ¿ya han pensado en un nombre para la pequeñina?

—Por supuesto, Gerda—. Sonrió la nueva madre—. Su nombre será Elsa, Elsa Cousland heredera al teyrnir de Pináculo.

—Que el Hacedor bendiga tu camino mi preciosa niña.

Y así transcurrieron dos años, todo parecía perfecto para la familia. Pero ambos padres, al igual que los criados, comenzaron a notar ciertas rarezas desde el nacimiento de la hermosa niña. Puesto que, desde su llegada, el invierno parecía ser más duro que cualquier otro; sumándole el hecho de que la bebe nació en un duro invierno, aunque la mayoría lo tomó como mera coincidencia e inclusive bromeaban sobre eso. Sin embargo, algunos susurraban sobre vieja leyenda de la magia helada.

Además, en el primer cumpleaños del nuevo miembro de la familia, una de las criadas juró haber visto a la niña hacer una especie de magia con sus manos. Los Cousland no creyeron en la criada pero, por miedo a que fuese real su afirmación, la mandaron a encerrar.

En otra ocasión fue la misma lady Cousland quien creyó haber visto lo que la sirvienta describió, pero nuevamente por miedo y orgullo, se convenció a si misma de que no había sido real, simplemente su imaginación.

Posterior a este incidente, lo criados veían o creían ver a la pequeña crear nieve con sus propias manos, pero preferían guardárselo para sí mismos, debido al temor que sentían con el recuerdo de la sirvienta que fue confinada a los calabozos por informar de esto. Todos se mantenían lo más lejos posible de la niña, después de todo, la magia era una de las peores cosas que el hombre pudo descubrir; aunque el hombre no descubrió la magia, sino que la aprendió de los elfos, y eso era aún peor ante los ojos de la Capilla.

Sin embargo, Elsa era una niña con un intelecto sorprendente. A sus dos años ya pronunciaba frases complejas, y a los tres podía hablar fluidamente, además de que leía algunos párrafos largos.

No obstante, todos los incidentes relacionados con Elsa se olvidaron muy rápidamente, debido a que llegó la noticia de que la Teyrna estaba nuevamente embarazada, por lo que todos en el castillo de Pináculo se preparaban para recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Fue en el verano posterior al tercer cumpleaños de la pequeña Elsa cuando el nuevo bebe llegó al mundo.

—Es otra niña, igual de preciosa que Elsa—. Sonrió Gerda, la criada quien recibió igualmente a la mayor de las niñas. Y su afirmación no era para nada exagerada, pues la recién nacida tenía un hermoso cabello rubio fresa casi llegando a pelirrojo, además de que sus ojos eran entre un tono azul y verde.

—Esperaba que fuese un varón, pero supongo que no importa—. Suspiró con un toque dramático el Teyrn.

—Eres imposible Agdar—. Habló entre risas su esposa.

—Bueno como tu elegiste el nombre la última vez, supongo que esta vez me toca a mí.

En ese momento llegó corriendo la pequeña Elsa de tres años y medio, ansiosa por ver a su nueva hermanita— ¿Y cuál será papi?

—Bueno, pensaba en Joanna o Annabelle pero creo que ninguno me convence mucho...

—¿Y por qué no solo se llama Anna?, ¿Eh papi?—. Sugirió la mayor de ambas niñas.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Qué gran idea, querida!—. Felicitó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Entonces pequeñina, ahora te llamarás Anna Cousland.

Cuatro semanas después de que Anna naciera, su hermana se encontraba en el cuarto de ambas tratando de descubrir que era lo que salía de sus pequeñas manos cada vez que se encontraba feliz, triste enojada... en fin cada vez que sentía alguna emoción parecía que brotaba nieve de sus manos, o comenzaba a nevar aún en pleno verano.

Cuando de repente, el llanto de su hermanita, que se encontraba en la cuna al otro lado de la habitación, interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió averiguar lo que le sucedía a la menor e intentar calmarla.

—¿Qué tienes Anna?—. Preguntó inocentemente la platinada. ¿No sabes que las damas como nosotras no deben llorar?—. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un llanto más fuerte que el anterior.

—No llores por favor hermanita, mira esto—. Exclamó Elsa y entonces con sus manos creó varios copos de nieve, la bebe dejo de llorar y comenzó a tratar de atrapar cada uno de los copos, pero sin éxito.

—Creo que te gusta mucho que haga esto, ¿verdad?—. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita—. Bueno en ese caso creo que continuare haciéndolo.

En ese instante ambos Teyrns llegaron a la habitación de las niñas, alarmados por el llanto de su recién nacida, y al llegar se sorprendieron de lo que la mayor de ambas estaba haciendo.

—El...Elsa que rayos es lo que estás haciendo—. Tartamudeó el padre aterrado.

—Consolando a Anna que estaba llorando, ¿no la escucharon?—. Preguntó inocentemente mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraban sus progenitores.

—No me refiera a eso, ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer _eso_ con tus manos?—. Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba acusatoriamente las manos de su hija.

—Oh, ¿esto?—. Con sus manos formó varios copos de nieve—. No estoy muy segura pero siempre he podido hacerlo, ¿quieres que te enseñe papi?

—¡No!—. Gritó de manera exaltada el Teyrn, causando que la bebe volviese a llorar y esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—No grites porque Anna se asusta—. Reprendió la pequeña Elsa. Pero su padre la ignoró y simplemente le dio la mirada que siempre le daba cuando hacía alguna travesura o se comportaba de manera indebida.

—Escúchame muy bien Elsa, no quiero que por ninguna razón del mundo vuelvas a hacer _eso_ , ¿me has entendido?

—Pero por qué no puedo—. Preguntó la pequeña de tres años sin entender el actuar de su padre.

—Porque es peligroso, ¿no te das cuentas Elsa? Díselo Idun—. Se refirió a su esposa quien hasta ese momento había estado callada.

—Tu padre tiene razón cariño, la magia es algo hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso para quien no sabe controlarla. Es mejor mantenerla ocultarla.

—Exacto, y de no controlarla podrías convertirte en una abominación—. Dijo su progenitor.

—¡No quiero ser eso!—. Gritó asustada—. No quiero ser un monstruo—. Empezaba a llorar. La habitación comenzó a enfriarse.

—No asustes así a la pequeña, Agdar. No te preocupes Elsa no te convertirás en ninguna abominación—. Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a su hija para posteriormente abrazarla.

—Por ende, no debes nunca mostrar _eso_ , me has entendido Elsa—. Preguntó su padre con severidad.

—S...sí, padre—. Contestó atemorizada.

—Muy bien, eso espero, porque de lo contrario tendré que entregarte a los templarios.

—¡No!, yo no quiero ir con esos señores—. Exclamó más alarmada que antes por temor a que hombres que no conocía se la llevaran a algún lugar desconocido.

—Ya te dije que no la asustes—. Volvió a reprender la mujer—. Nadie te llevara con los templarios, oh mi pequeña Elsa... Solo mantén _eso_ fuera de ti, ¿está bien?

Ambos padres procedieron a consolar a su otra hija, mientras Elsa trataba de entender por qué no debía hacer más magia. Pero estaba segura de que no lo haría pues según su padre, de lo contrario, la llevaría con hombres desconocidos los cuales no sonaban muy amistosos.

Después de lo ocurrido, la platinada se veía cada vez más triste y decaída. Ya no jugaba alrededor del castillo como antes; ahora trataba de aprender a leer rápidamente para así poder investigar en la biblioteca más sobre la magia y los templarios, por lo que había escuchado de soldados y criados elfos, eran los encargados de vigilar a todo aquel con talento mágico en su cuerpo y en caso de que se volvieran "malos", los templarios los mataban.

Además, sentía que sus padres se distanciaban más de ella, pues ya no la abrazaban como antes y no le decían cosas cariñosas en ninguna parte del día. Era lo mismo con los criados e inclusive soldados, pues estos se negaban a jugar con ella cuando lo pedía, diciendo excusas como: "lo siento lady Elsa, pero estoy trabajando" o "si me distraigo sus padres me reprenderán", aunque Elsa no era tonta y sentía que era por miedo, debido a que antes casi nadie se negaba a jugar con ella.

Y así continuó la vida de la pequeña Elsa, cada vez más solitaria y triste. Los meses que pasaron se volvieron tan opacos para la rubia que prefería no salir de su habitación. Solo salía para sus clases y la cena, actividades en las que Elsa se mantenía en silencio. También se aventuraba ocasionalmente a la biblioteca.

Un año después de que sus poderes fueran descubiertos, en un día como cualquier otro, Elsa decidió ir con el mago del castillo, aunque no estuviese muy segura de lo que hacía, pues solamente lo había visto dando lecciones de historia o simplemente pasearse por la biblioteca.

Fue en ese lugar donde lo encontró; era un hombre bastante mayor, tenía arrugas por toda su cara y una gran barba blanca, además de vestir una extraña túnica de color amarillento y portaba en su cabeza un sombrero bastante chistoso, pensó la niña, puesto que tenía una forma de cono y cubría toda su cabeza excepto su cara. A pesar de la curiosa y divertida vestimenta del hombre, Elsa mantuvo su compostura ya que sabía que era una falta de respeto y decoro reírse de alguien más, sobre todo por su apariencia.

—Disculpe—. Habló cortésmente la niña—. Usted es el mago del castillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es pequeñina—. Le dijo el mago anciano con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes llamarme Grand Pabbie. Y tú debes ser la pequeña Elsa Cousland ¿no es así?

—Así es señor mago, quiero decir Grand Pabbie.

—Bueno pequeña, dime qué es lo que se te ofrece.

—En realidad me gustaría saber más cosas sobre la magia, si no es mucho problema—. Dijo con timidez

—Ah, que encantadora niña—. Exclamó con sorpresa el viejo mago—, en estos días ya ni los adultos se interesan en saber más cosas sobre la magia, y prefieren temerle a indagar sobre ella. Es más fácil vivir en ignorancia que con conocimiento sobre las cosas que les aterran. Pero dime exactamente qué es lo quieres que te diga.

—Pues...—. La verdad es que Elsa no había pensado en que preguntar con exactitud así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. ¿De dónde viene?

—Mmmhhh, es una buena pregunta, aunque es bastante difícil de responder. Para empezar, puedo decirte que no todas las personas tienen el don y talento para ella, pues se obtiene desde nacimiento.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso son elegidos?— _"O maldecidos"_ —pensó.

El mago se rio entre dientes—. Bueno niña para explicarlo, primero tengo que hablarte sobre el Velo, ¿dime, sabes algo sobre él?

—Solo sé que es donde viven los demonios y creo que los elfos le dicen el más allá—. Confesó Elsa recordando una conversación de unos elfos criados que escuchó por pura casualidad.

—Es algo cercano a eso, pero no es exactamente toda la verdad. Veras, el Velo es un mundo espiritual, es un reino metafísico que está ligado a Thedas y están separados por un "Velo" o "barrera mágica". De ahí el nombre.

La boca de Elsa se abrió en una pequeña 'o', fascinada por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque no comprendió por completo lo que el mago explicó.

—Podría decirme más acerca de este Velo, señor Grand Pabbie. ¿Por favor?

—Por su puesto, pequeña. Cada ser vivo en Thedas entra en el Velo cuando su espíritu abandona su cuerpo después de la muerte, o mentalmente cuando sueña. La única excepción son los enanos, que no sueñan. La mayoría de la gente no recuerda su tiempo en El Velo. Los magos son una excepción distinta, ya que son capaces de permanecer normalmente "conscientes" al viajar allí. Eso se debe al poder que poseen, es casi como si una parte del Velo viviera en ellos y les otorga el poder. Como dije, la magia se obtiene de nacimiento y todo gracias a esta especie de mundo espiritual.

—¿Y cómo se llega allí sin morir o soñar?

—Solo los magos del Círculo pueden hacerlo ya que visitan con frecuencia el Velo con ayuda del Lirio, en particular durante el rito de la Angustia. Pero no tengo permitido hablar sobre ello.

Elsa exhaló decepcionada, pero continuó sus preguntas. —¿Entonces es cierto que solo habitan demonios ahí?—. Preguntó algo frustrada al no haber recibido la respuesta de su pregunta anterior.

—No solamente demonios, ya que también habitan espíritus bondadosos como la Justicia o la Generosidad, quienes en ocasiones tratan de ayudar a quienes estén dentro del Velo para que no sean corrompidos por demonios.

—¿Dónde viven los mago?

—Vaya, no creí que una niña pudiera tener tantas preguntas—. Comentó asombrado Grand Pabbie—. En el Círculo de los Hechiceros, por supuesto. Es la organización predominante en cuanto a instrucción y formación de magos dentro de las naciones de Thedas. Y suele estar gobernado por la Capilla. Normalmente es en torres o lugares muy alejados de las demás personas, adema de que son de difícil acceso. Aquí en Ferelden existe una torre de magos, cerca del lago Calenhad. Seguramente has oído hablar de ella, aunque la torre fue construida incluso antes de la fundación de la Capilla. Son resguardados por los templarios.

—¿Templarios?—. Preguntó recordando las palabras de su padre.

—Son los encargados de vigilar a los magos. Algo así como sus guardianes—. Explicó solemnemente—. Además, son quienes cazan y capturan a los magos fuera del Circulo.

Elsa se estremeció al pensar en un templario cazándola para llevársela a aquella misteriosa torre.

—Mhm—. Murmuró pensativa, ocultando su miedo—. Es muy interesante. Gracias, señor Grand Pabbie

—Me alegra que alguien tan pequeña como tú quiera indagar más en la historia y no quedarte en meras supersticiones como muchos otros.

—No hay de que, fue un gusto serle de ayuda, lady Elsa.

Después de esa conversación, Elsa trató de ocultar con mucha más fuerza sus poderes mágicos, pues no quería que los templarios se la llevaran y tuviera que enfrentar demonios malvados en el Velo, y que estos se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Y sin duda alguna no quería morir.

Todo parecía un infierno para la pequeña niña y a lo largo de los días parecía empeorar...

Lo único que mantenía a Elsa feliz era su pequeña hermana que cada día era más grande, por lo que jugaba con ella, pero tratando de contenerse para no generar magia.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de la pelirroja siempre le alegraba el día y le hacía sentir que ya no estaba sola y nunca más lo estaría. Anna era su pequeño rayo de luz en su mundo de sombras, su única esperanza de que la vida mejoraría y que no tendría nada que temer.

Así transcurrieron otros cuatro años más sin imprevisto alguno. Se acercaba el octavo cumpleaños de la pequeña Elsa y todo parecía haberse olvidado, como si se hubiese tratado de un mal sueño; pero para la pobre niña no era así, pues cada día le costaba más contenerse, sumando el hecho de que parecía que su magia no disminuía, sino que crecía. Y cuando soñaba, era mucho más fuerte aún.

El día del cumpleaños todo parecía ir normal, los preparativos habían sido hechos con semanas de anticipación y todos parecían alegres en el castillo. Era como si el Hacedor finalmente hubiese escuchado las tantas oraciones de la pequeña Elsa y finalmente le haya dado un día feliz y armonioso.

Elsa se dirigió hacia el patio central con un trozo de chocolate, el cual acababa de hurtar de la cocina, para compartirlo con su queridísima hermana Anna. Todos los criados elfos miraban con asombro que la niña tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y se alegraron, pues hacía mucho que no veían a la pequeña Cousland sonreír de esa manera tan despreocupada y sincera.

Pero una vez que la platinada llegó hasta el patio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un enorme ceño fruncido al ver con quien jugaba su hermana menor.

Y no era para menos pues dicha persona era la responsable de que su hermana y ella discutieran la mayoría de las veces, esa persona que le hacía la vida mucho más miserable de lo que ya era. Esa persona que deseaba tener la mano de su amada hermana y llevársela para siempre de su lado...

—Hans...—. Gruñó entre dientes la niña, recordando el día en que lo conoció.

 **Flashback**

 _La pequeña Elsa tenía alrededor de cuatro años y medio, y estaba siendo preparada para conocer al hijo menor del mejor amigo de su padre, el Arl de la ciudad de Amaranthine: Rendon Howe._

 _Según sabia, el niño se llamaba Hans Howe y por lo que sus padres le habían contado, supuso que debía ser un niño muy bien educado y bastante simpático por lo que estaba ansiosa de poder jugar con alguien casi de su misma edad._

 _El motivo de que lo conociera era que sería el quinto cumpleaños del niño, por lo que ella y su familia viajaron hasta la ciudad de Amaranthine. Como nunca había salido de Pináculo, asomaba la cabeza fuera del carruaje cada vez que podía._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, quedó totalmente sorprendida, pues sin duda era una ciudad bastante grande y hermosa. En la entrada se encontraban unos hermosos campos de cultivo y casas de campesinos igualmente bonitas: hechas con piedra y madera, con algo de paja._

 _En las murallas de la ciudad, el estandarte del oso pardo en un escudo cuádruple de la familia Howe ondeaba por doquier. Junto a la bandera de los Howe, el estandarte de su propia familia, los Cousland, hacía juego; una gota verde sobre una torre grisácea._

 _La gente salía de sus hogares para verlos y saludarlos, Elsa estaba encantada._

 _Después entraron directo en el barrio comercial y para Elsa era todo un espectáculo ver a tantas personas en un solo lugar, todos vitoreando su caravana. Las casas eran enormes y muy bien decoradas para el gusto de la joven Cousland._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa del señor de la ciudad, también quedó sorprendida pues, aunque no era tan grande como su castillo aun así era bastante acogedora._

 _Fueron recibidos por un par de criados elfos quienes los llevaron hasta el salón principal de la casa del Arl, y posteriormente fueron recibidos por este._

— _Agdar, viejo amigo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?—. Habló el Arl de la ciudad con mucho entusiasmo de ver a su padre._

— _Vaya Rendon, veo que has envejecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos—. Bromeó su padre._

— _Pero si tú no te quedas atrás ¿no es así?—. Ambos rieron e inclusive su madre lo hizo, Elsa solamente suprimió una pequeña risita pues no muchas personas hablaban tan en confianza con su padre y esa situación era un digno espectáculo de admirar._

— _Dime Idun—. El hombre se refirió a su madre—. ¿Cómo has logrado domar durante tanto tiempo a mi buen Agdar?_

— _Pues ya ves Rendon, no es nada fácil pero una vez que cae, ya no sale—. Dijo la Teyrna entre risas._

— _Mhh, que graciosa Idun—. Gruñó su esposo fingiendo molestia._

— _Por cierto, veo que están esperando un nuevo bebe, ¿cierto?—. Cuestionó el Arl Rendon Howe, mirando el vientre de la Teyrna._

— _Así es, suponemos que llegara alrededor de cuatro a cinco meses._

— _Mmh, me alegro por ambos. Son señores de las tierras más poderosas del reino y, además, las llenarán con niños Cousland—. Dijo de una manera que la niña no logro descifrar, casi como molestia. ¿Envidia? No. Eso no era posible. Elsa solo lo dejó pasar._

— _Y tú tienes que ser la pequeña Elsa, ¿verdad?—. Dijo refiriéndose a la niña de cabellos platinados—. Mírate nada más, estas enorme, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi eras tan solo una bebe—. Dijo, provocando que la pequeña se sonrojase apenada, puesto que no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención—. Estoy seguro de que mis hijos, sobre todo Hans estarán encantados de verte._

 _En ese momento llegaron tres niños. El primero y mayor de ellos, debía ser Nathaniel Howe, de cabellos negros como su padre y una postura recta, digna del Arl de Amaranthine; la segunda era una niña, dos años mayor que Elsa, igual con el cabello oscuro del Arl Howe; el tercero era un pelirrojo muy bien vestido, y parecía que tenía muy buena educación, pues caminaba con mucha elegancia a pesar de su corta edad._

— _Ahh, mira Hans, quiero presentarse a la hija de los Teyrns de Pináculo y su heredera, Elsa Cousland—. Dijo el Arl a su hijo, a lo que este solo esbozó una sonrisa amigable._

— _Encantado de conocerla, lady Cousland._

 **Fin flashback**

" _No, porque tenía que estar el justamente hoy",_ pensó Elsa molesta y procedió a darse la vuelta para poder huir de vuelta a la seguridad de su habitación, la cual fue cambiada debido al descubrimiento de sus poderes, por lo que ahora dormía sola.

Pero justamente cuando estaba por emprender su elegante retirada, su hermana menor la divisó y no pudo resistir el impulso de llamar a su hermana mayor para que jugara con ella y Hans.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—. Gritó la menor de las hermanas—. ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!—. En un flash, corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó por detrás.

La mayor solamente se sonrojó ante el acto tan cariñoso de su hermanita y sabía que estaba perdida pues nunca había podido resistirse a cualquier petición de su hermana, y sin duda esta no sería la primera.

—Anda Elsa ven a jugar con nosotros—. Suplicó la pelirroja—. Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tienes que divertirte mucho.

—No lo sé Anna, sabes que no me cae nada bien Hans...

—Pero ¿por qué Elsa?—. Protestó la menor—, si es educado, caballeroso, amable ¡y es muy bueno jugando con espadas!-. Dijo con ojos soñadores la pequeña Anna, a lo que la rubia solo rodo los ojos, recordando el porqué de su odio al chico.

 **Flashback**

 _La verdad es que a Elsa no le había caído nada bien Hans desde el momento en que se conocieron, y aunque trató de que le agradara no logro tener ningún afecto por su anfitrión._

 _Sobre todo, cuando vio con sus propios ojos como trataba a los criados elfos, creyéndose superior en todo sentido a estos, llamándolos "orejones", "oreja-de-cuchillo" "duendes" o simplemente "esclavos"._

 _Y no solo eso, sino que en todo el tiempo que convivieron antes de la fiesta, el hijo del Arl se la pasaba hostigándola y diciéndole muchos halagos; algo que la rubia odiaba completamente. No entendía porqué Hans la trataba de esa manera, además Elsa podía ver que el niño no estaba completamente a gusto con ella. Era como si se sintiera obligado a conocerla._

 _Pero eso no era todo, puesto que sus padres lo trataban como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, cosa que muy bien sabía, no era cierta. Era como si nadie más que ella notase que ese niño con facha de "principito" fuera solamente eso, una fachada para cubrir su fealdad como persona._

 _Una verdadera lástima pensó Elsa, ya que ella esperaba obtener un amigo. Y si esa era su actitud con tan solo cinco años, no se imaginaba como sería de adulto._

— _Es enserio Elsa, eres la niña más bonita que haya visto—. Dijo Hans nuevamente adulándola, pero la platinada sintió que sus palabras eran falsas._

— _Sí, creo que ya lo ha dicho muchas veces—. Dijo Elsa de la manera más amable y cortés que pudo para que no se notara el desprecio que sentía por el niño a tan solo unas horas de conocerse._

— _Bueno pues seguiré diciéndotelo—. Halagó monótonamente—. Ven quiero mostrarte algo—. Exclamó el pelirrojo, jalándola de la mano fuera del salón._

 _Elsa no tuvo más remedio que ceder pues él era mayor y más fuerte que ella, así que decidió que esto no podía ponerse peor._

 **Fin flashback**

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—. Los gritos de su hermana irrumpieron sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué decías Anna?

—Te decía que si vas a jugar o no con nosotros—. Dijo con tono suplicante.

—Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de jugar Anna.

—¡Por favor Elsa! Te prometo que si juegas no te robare de tu porción de chocolate otra vez—. Rogó con mucha más fuerza y con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer.

—Está bien...— Accedió la mayor—...espera ¿dijiste que te comías parte de mi chocolate?

—¡No! No dije eso jejeje—. Rio nerviosa—. Eh, hablando de chocolate, ¿no traes ahí en tu mano?—. Preguntó señalando la mano de Elsa en que traía el pedazo de chocolate.

La rubia suspiró dramáticamente—. Creo que sí, pero como te robas parte de mi chocolate de la cena, no creo que te lo merezcas.

—Dame un poquito ¿sí?—. Volvió a suplicar la pelirroja—. Aunque sea solo un cachito chiquitito ¿Si?—. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea fantástica a la rubia para poder zafarse de convivir con el odioso de Hans.

—Está bien te daré _**todo**_ este chocolate pero con una condición—. Dijo persuasiva.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no tenga que jugar con ustedes, que dices Anna, ¿tenemos un trato?

La menor pensó por un momento ambas opciones. Si decía que no, tendría a su hermana y al "genial" Hans jugando con ella. Por otro lado, si aceptaba tendría todo el chocolate para ella sola e incluso podría darle de este al niño y así poder impresionarlo.

—Muy bien acepto tu trato, pero solo si vas y saludas a Hans.

—Está bien—. Se rindió Elsa—. _Por lo menos solo será un saludo rápido, sin contratiempos"_ —Pensó la platinada.

Ambas hermanas se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraba el susodicho niño, quien se sentó, aburrido de esperar tanto tiempo.

—Hola Hans—. Dijo ente dientes la rubia, extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola Elsa—. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el niño de Amaranthine, extendiendo igualmente su mano.

 **Flashback**

 _Hans la llevó por los pasillos de la casa de la familia Howe, hasta que llegaron a un invernadero, donde había un tragaluz en el pleno techo, el cual permitía que la luz de la luna se filtrase y le diera un toque más hermoso al lugar. Sumando las hermosas flores que se encontraban alrededor. Sin duda sería un lugar excelente para relajarse, pensó la niña, de no ser por cierta compañía indeseada._

— _Mira Elsa, ¿no es un lugar bellísimo? Lo mandé a decorar cuando me enteré de que vendrías a Amaranthine—. El niño la miró con expectación, como si esperara su aprobación._

— _Gracias, uhm, supongo—. Murmuró la rubia._

 _Hans hizo una mueca—. Los criados dicen que este era el lugar favorito de mi madre—. Suspiró—. Papá no me deja venir aquí, pero a veces logro colarme a escondidas._

 _El rostro de Hans se torció en una fachada melancólica, casi anhelante y Elsa no supo qué decir. Por un momento se sintió culpable de menospreciar el lugar, pues sabía que la madre de Hans murió dándolo a luz. Ella, a sus cinco años, no podía imaginarse una vida sin su madre._

— _Lady Elsa—. Comenzó Hans rascándose el cuello y tomando aire—. Quiero que seas mi esposa._

— _¡¿Qué?!—. Preguntó incrédula, el arrepentimiento se disolvió al instante._

— _Que seas mi esposa—. Respondió a regañadientes, el pelirrojo se había volteado, dándole la espalda._

— _Por supuesto que no—. Exclamó indignada la heredera Cousland._

 _Hans no respondió y, en cambio, soltó un suspiro hastiado. Elsa se preguntó qué rayos pasaba con este niño. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta, Hans se volvió para encararla._

— _No tenemos elección—. Le dijo con una expresión abatida—. Seguramente mi padre y los tuyos ya hicieron el pacto matrimonial._

— _¡Claro que no! Mis padres nunca harían algo así—. Replicó contrariada._

 _Ante estas palabras, el rostro del niño se frunció en un feo ceño._

— _¡Pues eres muy tonta por no creerme!—. Expresó acusadoramente._

 _Elsa no lo podía creer, apenas hace unos minutos Hans Howe se había comportado muy "amable" con ella, aunque a ella le fastidiara esa actitud, y ahora la insultaba._

— _¡Eres un... un insolente!—. Espetó Elsa sin moderarse—. Yo soy la legítima heredera de Pináculo y tu solo eres el tercer hijo del Arl._

— _Escúchame bien "princesita"—. Gruñó enojado—, ya he tenido demasiada paciencia contigo y tu actitud de niña consentida. ¿Crees que me gustaría casarme contigo? Ni siquiera quiero estar cerca de ti._

— _¿Consentida?—. Cuestionó indignada la pequeña dama—. Pero si tu eres el malcriado consentido. ¡Te crees mejor que todos y solo eres un tercer hijo! Y nunca me casaré contigo._

 _Entonces Hans la agarró del brazo y la miró con ojos asesinos._

— _¡¿Tu que sabes de mí?! ¡No sabes nada!_

 _Sin poder resistir más, la platinada lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de su agarre y provocando que el pelirrojo cayese sobre un huerto de rosas blancas. El rostro de Hans se contrajo en una expresión herida con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Inmediatamente Elsa salió del lugar y se dirigió lo más rápido posible con sus padres a quienes les contó todo lo sucedido, pero estos no creyeron en las palabras de su hija y para evitar cualquier escándalo, decidieron retirase temprano de la fiesta. Regresaron a Pináculo donde reprendieron severamente a su primogénita_. _Afortunadamente, cualquier posible compromiso matrimonial quedó en el olvido._

 _Desde ese día Elsa y Hans no soportan verse ni en pintura..._

 **Fin flashback**

Ambos se soltaron lo más rápido posible y la primogénita de los Teyrn, prosiguió a salir del lugar cuanto antes, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar, escucho la molesta voz del pelirrojo.

—¡Fue bueno volver a verte _Elsita_!—. Siseó sarcásticamente a lo que la nombrada solo apretó los puños y caminó más rápido.

 _"Este día sin duda será muy, muy largo"_

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **En serio me gustaría saber si les agrada el fic por lo que no olviden dejar su review, en verdad ayuda mucho para inspirarme a escribir.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	4. Fiesta

**Nota de autor**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios chicos, hacen sentir que vale la pena :')**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2—Fiesta**

La pequeña rubia se dirigió hacia su cuarto para tratar de matar el tiempo lo mejor posible sin tener que cruzarse con su tan "apreciado" pelirrojo.

Esto no significaba problema alguno para la heredera Cousland, pues había pasado los últimos años en su confiable cuarto y rara vez salía de ahí.

Sin embargo, sí que podría resultar desalentador debido a que esperaba pasar todo el día con Anna, pero ahora parecía imposible.

Y no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pues cada vez que el Arl Howe visitaba Pináculo, siempre traía a su odioso hijo menor. Y su hermana parecía hechizada por él ya que apenas y se despegaba de su lado. Caso contrario a Elsa quien no volvería a caer en el juego del niño y de ninguna otra persona, manteniendo siempre su distancia preferiblemente en su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, sacó un viejo libro de historias fantásticas, el cual tomó de la biblioteca hace un par de días, pero no había podido disfrutar debido al preparativo de la fiesta. Una vez con el libro en su poder, Elsa prosiguió a acostarse en su cama y comenzar la lectura.

Estaba ansiosa por empezarlo debido a que desde muy pequeña había tenido intereses por las historias de héroes y grandes aventuras donde los protagonistas se enfrentasen a enormes criaturas, demonios y malvados reinos o imperios.

Sus historias favoritas era cuando los héroes principales utilizaban magia para acabar con la maldad. Pero en caso contrario, detestaba cuando el antagonista era un mago, aunque tenía sentido ya que en muchos casos estos eran abducidos por el poder y se volvían malvados, además era común que las personas de Thedas temiesen la magia. Pero otro tipo de historia que competía para tomar el primer puesto entre todas sus favoritas era cuando había dragones; en la mayoría este era malvado, pero prefería cuando era bondadoso y ayudaba al desarrollo en la trama, sobre todo cuando eran los protagonistas.

Le resultaba increíble el hecho de que fuese ella quien prefería las historias de épicas aventuras en lugar de su hermana Anna ya que esta tenía todas las actitudes para esos gustos: le encantaba jugar con espadas de madera, adoraba montar a caballo, odiaba todas las clases de política, historia y sobre todo de etiqueta. En cambio, Elsa hallaba placer en actividades más simples como la lectura, costura y hasta bailar.

Sin embargo, su hermana menor prefería las historias románticas en donde el príncipe encantador siempre salva a una doncella, en lugar de cientos de personas. Prefería cuando el malvado dragón era asesinado y el príncipe (quien decidía _siempre_ salvar a _una_ sola persona, además de que siempre superaba todas las pruebas _solo_ y sin ayuda) rescataba a la princesa y ambos se enamoraban para vivir felices por siempre.

Demasiado empalagoso para Elsa. Quien sí que parecía una de esas típicas doncellas que esperan casarse y vivir felices para siempre; nuevamente las apariencias engañan. En fin, sin duda la rubia y la pelirroja tenían tantas diferencias, pero similitudes a la vez que las hacían únicas pero estas mismas las unían.

Regresando al libro, este parecía ser diferente a todos los que había leído anteriormente. En primer lugar, lucía mucho más viejo que los demás. También era más grande y grueso además de tener una imagen espectacular-pensó la platinada-de un emblema de lo que parecían ser dos grifos en la pasta del libro (esto fue lo que le llamo la atención desde un inicio), además de que no tenía título o autor.

Al abrir el libro se encontró con un pequeño lema en la primera página:

 _"En Guerra, Victoria. En Paz, Vigilancia. En Muerte, Sacrificio"_

Después de leerlo, supuso inmediatamente que sería una historia espectacular por lo que prosiguió a cambiar de página, donde encontró una especie de índice, pero sin número de página.

Elsa nunca había escuchado hablar sobre la Ruina o cualquier cosa relacionada a esta, por lo que palabras como "engendros tenebrosos", "Archidemonio" o "guardas grises" le resultaba de lo más interesantes.

" _Capítulo 1- Primera Ruina"_

" _La Primera Ruina se extendió por toda la región de lo que en un futuro se convertiría en la actual Ferelden, hasta llegar a cubrir casi todo Thedas. Los engendros tenebrosos se expandieron con una velocidad innata para cualquier ejército. La plaga diezmó a gran parte de la población y algunos se unieron a la temible Horda de engendros._

 _Durante décadas el Archidemonio lidero a los engendros en la invasión al mundo pero para entender ¿Qué es una Ruina? Primero se tienen que explicar distintas cosas. Comenzado por…"_

La niña no pudo continuar con su lectura ya que alguien la interrumpió al tocar la puerta de su alcoba.

—Lady Elsa—. Llamó su criada, Gerda—. Tiene que arreglarse lo mejor posible para la fiesta que comenzara en unas horas, los demás criados ya han preparado su baño para que pueda asearse como se debe. No demore mucho, por favor-después de decir esto, la criada se retiró.

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que guardar el libro, aunque algo molesta, para poder ir a bañarse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el cuarto de baño, pidió a sus doncellas que se retirasen ya que detestaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por ella y bañarla definitivamente no era una excepción. Además, no soportaba las miradas asustadas de algunas de ellas, enviándole una punzada al corazón.

Mientras se encontraba en la tina comenzó a imaginare de que trataba el libro, pues sin duda no era sobre narraciones o cuentos sino un libro histórico y tenía ganas de saber más sobre él. Aunque por lo que parecía, no podría disfrutarlo, otra vez, durante ese día.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar su hermana Anna, recordando a su tierna hermanita mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, hasta que recordó con quien se encontraba.

No era la primera vez que Anna se cruzaba con el niño de Amaranthine, pues hace alrededor de un año y medio fue que ambos se conocieron y fue solamente porque el Arl Rendon Howe obligó a su tercer hijo a acompañarlo hasta Pináculo, puesto que este no quería saber nada más sobre los Cousland por el resto de su vida y se negaba a ir. Lo cual era obviamente imposible dada la relación entre su padre y el Teyrn.

En un principio Hans se había mantenido alejado de las dos hermanas, pero con la imperativa personalidad de la menor, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta hacerse "buenos amigos" a la vista de todos menos de Elsa quien sabía mejor que nadie cómo era realmente el chico.

Por su puesto que le advirtió a su inocente hermana sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Hans, pero al parecer la pelirroja se encariñó con el niño y solamente se habían conocido durante unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera fue un día entero para que en verdad pudieran formar una amistad sólida. Elsa le recriminó a Anna y esta le respondió que, seguramente, tenía celos porque no había jugado con ella; la platinada contestó furiosa argumentando que Hans era un idiota y que Anna también lo era por confiar en él.

Anna se enfadó bastante con ella y la ignoro durante todo el día, además de que paso todo ese tiempo con Hans; aunque no terminó ahí ya que la pequeña pelirroja la confrontó al llegar la noche. Aún recuerda con bastante claridad la pelea que tuvo con Anna…

 **Flashback**

 _Después de que el Arl y su familia se fueran del castillo en dirección a Amaranthine y ambas hermanas se retirasen a sus respectivas habitaciones, la mayor no podía dejar de pensar en porqué su hermana no había hecho caso a su advertencia y había preferido elegir a Hans antes que ella._

 _Claro que los argumentos que le dio no eran muy convincentes para poder persuadirla, sumando el hecho de que Hans era prácticamente lo que Anna deseaba en todo el mundo: un encantador príncipe azul quien la salvaría de algún malvado dragón. Y, por supuesto, Anna era demasiado terca._

 _Finalmente, Elsa llego a su habitación solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hermana se encontraba sentada en su cama._

— _¿Anna?—. Preguntó con ligera sorpresa—. ¿Cómo entras…?—. Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la pelirroja._

— _¡Quiero saber porque no quieres que juegue con Hans!—. Gritó alterada Anna al notar la presencia de la platinada._

— _¿Qué?—. Preguntó sin comprender del todo._

— _Que por que odias a Hans—. Dijo un poco más calmada, aunque aún enfadada._

 _Elsa frunció el ceño, pues en verdad esperaba que su hermana quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella y compensar el hecho de que todo el día la estuvo ignorando, en lugar de hablar sobre esa persona tan desagradable._

— _No puedo creer que pasaste todo el día con él, me ignoraste y encima todavía tienes la dignidad para reclamarme—. Protestó acusatoriamente._

— _¿Pero de que hablas?, si tú fuiste la que se puso de berrinchuda solo porque quería jugar con Hans y además me dijiste que era una tonta—. Reclamo indignada haciendo un pequeño puchero con las manos._

— _Es que no te das cuenta de que solo te está usando, Anna._

— _¡No es cierto!_

— _Por favor Anna—. Suplicó Elsa—. Tienes que creerme._

— _¡No! ¡No te creo!— Exclamó sin querer creer en nada de lo que le decía su hermana—. Tu solo quieres que ya no juegue con él._

— _No, no es eso herma..._

— _¡Dije que no es cierto!_

— _¡Por el Hacedor Anna!—. Gritó cansada de que la menor no hiciera caso—. ¡Entiende que solo te está usando! ¡¿Acaso eres tonta?!—. Elsa nuevamente la insultó pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando vio lágrimas fluir a través del pequeño rostro de su hermana._

— _Lo sien…siento An…Anna—. Se disculpó tratando de abrazar a la pelirroja._

— _¡Déjame!— gritó entre sollozos—. Eres mala, ya no te quiero—. Tras estas palabras salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras Elsa la veía alejare con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos._

 _Luego de unos segundos, la rubia salió en busca de su hermana para tratar de disculparse y arreglar este asunto._

 _Llegó hasta su cuarto y prosiguió a tocar la puerta una vez, después dos, tres, cuatro, prosiguió tocando y entendió que Anna no se encontraba en su alcoba ya que ni siquiera se escuchaba sonido alguno que indicara que hubiese alguien dentro de esta._

 _Así que siguió buscando por absolutamente todo el castillo: la cocina, el salón principal, el comedor, buscó en el sótano, el estudio de su padre e incluso en los calabozos, pero Anna no se encontraba por ningún lado._

 _La angustia dentro de su pecho proliferaba a cada segundo de no encontrarla, cuando en el jardín, cerca de unos matorrales escucho un leve llanto que incrementaba con cada paso que daba hacia los arbustos, los rodeó y su corazón sintió un enorme alivio, pues finalmente la había encontrado._

— _Anna yo quería decirte que lo siento—. Comenzó con su disculpa lo mejor que pudo, pero siendo incapaz de acercarse para poder abrazarla—. No debí de haberte gritado. Por favor perdóname._

 _Anna levantó el rostro hacia su hermana e inmediatamente se lanzó contra esta, abrazándola y sollozando en su cuello._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Esa había sido la peor pelea que habían tenido las hermanas Cousland y sin duda no querían repetir una pelea de esa magnitud.

Después de lo ocurrido ambas se perdonaron y la platinada le prometió a la menor que cuando fueran más grandes, le explicaría el porqué de su odio al hijo del Arl. Mientras que la pelirroja le juró que no la trataría de forma diferente cuando se encontrara el niño, además de que le prometió que sería más cautelosa con este.

No era lo que Elsa estaba esperando, pero sin duda era mejor a que su hermana pequeña la odiara o confiara plenamente en el pelirrojo.

En las visitas posteriores del niño pelirrojo, ambas cumplieron su parte del trato; mientras Anna trataba de no poner por delante al niño de su hermana, esta intentaba ser más tolerante con él, pero siempre manteniendo su distancia.

Finalmente termino de bañarse, por lo que prosiguió a secarse con su toalla y salir del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose hacia su propia recamara para poder vestirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la recamara de los Teyrns Cousland, se encontraban los padres de las hermanas discutiendo.

—Ya te lo dije Idun—. Dijo el hombre a su esposa—. Tenemos que hacerlo, no tenemos alternativa.

—¡Claro que la hay!—. Respondió Idun negándose a la propuesta de su conyugue—. Siempre hay más maneras de resolver las cosas, la más fácil no siempre es la efectiva y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Agdar.

—Tienes razón en ese punto—. Reconoció el Teyrn—. Pero en este caso ya no quedan alternativas, si no logramos resolver el problema…

—¡Pero no es como si fuese algo que puedas arreglar como si estuviera roto!—. Interrumpió sintiéndose completamente indignada por las palabras del noble—. Te recuerdo que es _nuestra_ hija de quien estamos hablando.

—Esa…esa _cosa_ ya no es mi hija. Entiende. Si no te hubiera prohibido verla, estoy seguro de que estarías muerta en este momento.

—No puedo creer que digas esa clase de barbaries. ¡Nunca imaginé que serías capaz pensar mínimamente en algo así!—. Gruñó Idun, esta vez mas decepcionada y triste que enojada.

—Mira Idun, no es fácil para mí tomar una decisión de este calibre, pero es lo mejor, es lo correcto. Si no lo hago podríamos resultar heridos, Anna podría ser lastimada incluso de muerte. Por mucho que le prohibamos ver a Elsa, siempre encuentran una manera de acercarse.

—Pues porque son hermanas, no podemos sepáralas, así como así, ninguna lo soportaría.

—Cuando logre controla sus poderes podría volver, lo sabes—. Sugirió, tratando de convencerla—. También podría lograr que tú y Anna la visiten cada mes… Soy el Teyrn de Pináculo, seguro que llego a un acuerdo con la Capilla.

—No sería lo mismo—. Se negó nuevamente.

—¿Entonces que sugieres?—. Preguntó con fastidio—. ¿Acaso quieres que esperemos hasta que mate a alguien? ¿Acaso quieres esperar hasta que algún demonio la posea y se vuelva una abominación? Es eso lo que quieres—. La cara de su esposa destellaba la respuesta.

—Solo dale una última oportunidad, por favor…—Suplicó como única esperanza.

—Bien—. Exhaló asumiendo la derrota—. Pero un signo, una señal, por lo más mínimo que sea de magia y entonces no tendré otra elección que enviar los cuervos.

—Gracias, Agdar—. Suspiró aliviada de prolongar la estancia de su hija mayor en el castillo. Sabía muy bien que necesitaba aprovechar al máximo a Elsa, antes de que le fuese arrebatada por los templarios y llevada al Círculo de los Hechiceros.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, la fiesta finalmente daría inicio. Desde todas las entradas al teyrnir de Pináculo, llegaban carruajes de todos los lugares de Ferelden, incluso el rey Maric Theirin fue uno de los presentes junto a su reina Rowan Theirin y el príncipe de ocho años, Cailan Theirin. Además, el legendario héroe del Río Dane, el Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir también hizo acto de presencia junto a su hija Anora de siete años.

Ambas niñas habían sido debidamente preparadas y vestidas para la ocasión, sobre toda la mayor de ambas, de quien era el cumpleaños.

El Teyrn y la Teyrna de Pináculo se dirigieron hacia el salón principal donde recibieron a todos los invitados. La pequeña Anna ya se encontraba junto con sus padres, a pesar de que deseaba poder ir con Hans e incluso poder conocer a al príncipe o a lady Anora, pero le resultó imposible ya que sus padres se lo prohibieron al menos hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran en el salón y también su hermana.

Una vez que todos fuesen presentados y se encontraron en el salón principal, la llegada de la pequeña noble fue anunciada poco después, y entonces lady Elsa Cousland2 llego desde la gran puerta que se encontraba al comienzo del enorme salón.

Como siempre, caminaba con elegancia y clase, a pesar de ser tan solo una niña, se comportaba con más madurez que muchos adultos.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, dejaron de conversar entre sí y volvieron su atención hacia la pequeña que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Elsa se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, donde comenzaría el vals dentro de unos instantes. Todos los presentes se prepararon para poder iniciar el baile, el padre de la niña sería el primero en bailar con ella para después ir pasando cada hombre joven y niño conforme a su posición y rango tanto social como político.

El Teyrn y su hija hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de que la música comenzara a sonar, para después comenzar con el vals mientras todos los observaban en un círculo formado alrededor de ellos.

Sin duda era una situación algo incómoda para la pequeña rubia, quien casi no le dirigía la palabra a su progenitor y este hacia lo mismo. Solo se hablaban para pequeñas cosas como pedir algún alimento en el comedor o incluso darse los buenos días y noches.

Elsa trataba de mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cara de su padre, quien parecía hacer lo mismo. Pero a cada lugar que miraba, había alguien mirándola también así que no tenía muchas opciones, pero lo más incómodo fue cuando su padre intentó entablar una conversación decente:

—Entonces…—. Comenzó nervioso—. ¿Cómo has estado, Elsa?

—Bien—. Respondió-" _supongo_ "-pensó esto último, mientras le oraba al Hacedor que el hombre no intentara seguir con la incómoda platica. Otra vez sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas o simplemente fueron ignoradas.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas con…? ya sabes—. Intentó formular la pregunta, pero fallando torpemente.

—¿Con qué?—. Preguntó la platinada sin comprender del todo lo que su progenitor intentaba decirle.

—Lo de la… _magia_ —. Pronunció susurrando la última palabra como si se tratase de un sacrilegio, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Oh—. Respondió simplemente—. Pues bastante bien, a decir verdad. No he tenido signos de ella en mucho tiempo. Creo que se ha ido—. Mintió, pues sabía que la magia dentro de ella no disminuía al pasar el tiempo sino todo lo contrario.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Dijo no muy convencido—. espero que continúe así…

Finalmente, el baile había finalizado, dando la señal de que era el turno del rey Maric para poder danzar con la niña Cousland. Por lo que su padre le dio una última reverencia para después entregarla con el rey. Lord Cousland por su parte comenzó un baile con la reina Rowan. Mientras los demás invitados comenzaban a tomar a su pareja y bailar alrededor.

—Lady Elsa—. Pronunció el rey—. ¿me permite esta pieza?

—Sería un honor majestad—. Contestó cortésmente la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del rey de Ferelden y comenzaban con el baile.

Maric Theirin era todo lo que Elsa había imaginado: alto, fornido y con una larga cabellera dorada descendiendo hasta sus hombros.

—Dígame lady Elsa—. Comenzó Maric—. ¿Se está sintiendo a gusto en su fiesta?

—Por su puesto majestad—. Mintió nuevamente—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Me pareció notar algo de tristeza en vuestra mirada, pero he de suponer que debieron ser alucinaciones mías—. Dijo con una pequeña risa discreta. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber que tanto sabe sobre la historia de Ferelden, si no es demasiada molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, su majestad—. Respondió la menor—. Bueno sé que usted fue quien liberó a Ferelden de la invasión Orlesiana que usurpó el trono de su familia.

—Tienes razón—. Asintió con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero no lo logré solo, tuve la ayuda de mi fiel amigo Loghain Mac Tir. Si no hubiese sido por él, probablemente los orlesianos seguirían dominando Ferelden. Y por supuesto con el apoyo de mi bella esposa Rowan.

Elsa comenzaba a entretenerse con el relato del rey, pues le fascinaba esta historia en donde el heredero al trono: Maric Theirin y algunos pocos aliados lograron expulsar al imperio de Orlais y restaurar el linaje real en el trono fereldeano- _"¡Y qué mejor que escucharlo del propio rey!"_ -pensó emocionada.

Lastimosamente, el cambio en la tonada de la música indicaba que ya era tiempo de cambiar de pareja. Ambos hicieron una última reverencia y el rey prosiguió a llevarla con su hijo, el príncipe.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Anna se encontraba intentado bailar con uno de los nobles que asistieron a la fiesta, pero en realidad no le prestó demasiada atención. Cuando finalmente pensó que tendría la oportunidad de bailar con su amigo Hans, tuvo que bailar con su padre el Arl Howe- _"por lo menos es alguien que conozco"-_ pensó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tal ha estado, lady Anna?— Preguntó cortésmente el Arl.

—Muy bien, lord Howe—. Respondió la niña recordando sus tediosas clases de etiqueta.

—Me alegro, estoy seguro de que también Hans—. Dijo mencionando a su hijo, provocando que la niña se sonrojase—. Veo que ambos se han vuelto muy cercanos lo cual me pone más que feliz. Espero que algún día ambos puedan ser algo más que simples amigo, ¿no lo cree lady Anna?

—S…sí—. Respondió balbuceante mientras se apenaba cada vez más.

—Y eso reforzaría los lazos entre sus padres y mi familia—. Dijo haciendo unos cuantos ademanes con una mano—. Incluso tú y Hans podrían vivir en Amaranthine.

—¿Ust…usted lo cree?

—Pero por supuesto que sí, eres una niña encantadora y estoy seguro de que Hans le encantaría hacerte su esposa.

Anna no sabía que decir, pues prácticamente ese era su sueño: casarse con un apuesto príncipe o señor y poder viajar por todo Thedas, puliendo sus habilidades de lucha. El cambio de música dio inicio por lo que el Arl la llevó con el susodicho niño para que estos pudieran bailar.

Vio de lejos a su hermana, tomando la mano del príncipe para poder empezar con su propio baile, mientras este besaba la pequeña mano de su hermana cubierta por un guante azul. Sin razón aparente, Anna frunció el ceño.

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Hans, no pudo deshacerse de su ceño fruncido a pesar de que intentó borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente, no pudo hacerlo. El Arl Howe se alejó sin mirarlos ni dirigirles una palabra más.

—¿Anna? ¡¿Anna?!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—. Preguntó confundida.

—Te pregunté si deseabas bailar conmigo—. Repitió el pelirrojo con una risa.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!— Dijo un poco fuerte—. Lo siento, quiero decir: sí me encantaría, Hans, yo-

—Mi hermanito, todo un galán—. Un nuevo niño hizo acto de presencia junto a otra niña, ambos eran mayores que Hans.

—¿Qué quieren, Nathaniel, Delia?—. Gruñó Hans entre dientes.

—Solo veníamos a ver a nuestro pequeño _Hansi_ —. Se burló el niño más grande.

—Bueno, ya me vieron, ahora largo—. Espetó el pelirrojo poniendo a Anna detrás de él.

—No seas tan grosero, hermanito—. Habló la niña Delia—. ¿No nos merecemos un abrazo al menos? Ya sabes _cuanto_ te queremos, dulce y tierno hermano.

Hans frunció el ceño y se alejó junto con Anna, dejando a Nathaniel y Delia riéndose a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?—. Preguntó Anna completamente confundida.

—Mis molestos hermanos mayores—. Respondió el niño con exasperación—. Créeme, no quieres conocerlos. Mejor hablemos de ti. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Anna? ¿Por qué tan molesta?—. Preguntó el chico tratando de olvidar el bochornoso momento con sus hermanos.

—Nada, nada—. Dijo Anna de manera apresurada—. Es solo que vi a Elsa tomar la mano del príncipe Cailan y pues no sé, me sentí rara.

—Ah, era eso—. Respondió groseramente al recordar a la hermana de Anna—. Bueno no veo cual es el problema, probablemente "Elsita" ignore todas sus acciones. Ya sebes que siempre lo hace—. Dijo con fastidio, primero sus hermanos y luego la problemática Elsa.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Sonrió—. No debo preocuparme.

—Mejor dime, Anna—. Comentó tratando de desviar el asunto—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer de grande?

—Mhm—. Pensó por un momento.

—¡Auch!—. Masculló Hans—. ¡Me pisaste!

—Upsi, lo siento—. Murmuró apenada.

—Está bien—. Declaró conteniendo una lágrima—. Mejor responde a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, pues siempre quise ser una exploradora y viajar por todo el mundo—. Respondió con excitación—. ¡Y casarme! Eso también.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso?—. Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada—. Yo a tu edad detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio.

Anna frunció las cejas—. Nopsi, de hecho, estoy segura de que lo haré.

Hans se movió incómodo, giró los ojos y vio a su padre mirándolo severamente. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

—En ese caso, tengo algo que debo decirte…

* * *

El baile entre Elsa Cousland y Cailan Theirin acababa de comenzar y parecía que todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, sobre todo la hija del Teyrn Loghain-" _bastante extraño"-_ pensó la niña.

—Elsa, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó el príncipe interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tu nombre, me refería a tu nombre.

—Ah sí—. Respondió torpemente—. Así me llamo.

—Es un nombre muy hermoso—. Comentó a lo que Elsa se puso a la defensiva, pues recordaba lo ocurrido en Amaranthine con el menor de los hermanos Howe.

—Pero no hablemos de tu nombre, eso sería aburrido ¿no crees? Mejor dime que es lo que te gusta hacer.

—Pues me gusta leer…

—¿Y qué es lo que lees?—. Preguntó descaradamente sin dejar que la rubia terminara de hablar.

-" _Vaya que es grosero, bueno por lo menos no trata de ocultarlo como alguien más…"_ -pensó nuevamente en el pelirrojo—. Pues adoro leer historias fantásticas, donde un grupo de héroes salven "el día".

—¿En serio?—. Pregunto con incredulidad—. ¡A mí también!

—Vaya quien lo diría—. comento Elsa sin penar en la cortesía.

—Lo sé es _súper_ raro no crees—. Cailan se rio entre dientes—. Un príncipe y una doncella que les encantan las historias y relatos heroicos. ¡Qué loco!

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida con la personalidad del heredero del trono fereldeano. Había escuchado rumores de que el príncipe no era muy cortes o educado al momento de hablar o incluso actuar, pero no creía que fuesen ciertos. Aunque le agradaba, ya que la personalidad del príncipe, comparable a la de su hermana, le resultaba de lo más entretenida.

—Sí, lo sé—. Asintió—. No creí que a alguien más le gustasen y mucho menos a usted majestad.

—No me llames así por favor, me hace sentir viejo—. Dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Y cuáles son tus favoritas?—. Formuló otra pregunta—. Me refiero a las historias.

—Mmmh—. Pensó durante un momento—. Pues adoro cuando hay algún tipo de magia involucrada o los protagonistas salvan enormes grupos de personas, pero sin duda mis favoritas son cuando hay dragones.

—¡Eso es genial! A mí también me fascinan los dragones, pero me gustan más los grifos.

—Recién tome un libro de la biblioteca con un emblema de dos grifos.

—Oh eso es interesante—comentó Cailan—¿y de que trata?

—Pues apenas comencé con él, ni siquiera he empezado el primer capítulo, pero en él hablaba sobre personas llamadas "guardas grises" y unos monstruos llamados "engendros tenebrosos".

—¡Yo adoro esas historias!—. Exclamó emocionado—. Sobre todo cuando los guardas grises vuelan montados en grifos a combatir en contra de las tinieblas y hordas de engendros tenebrosos… ¿En serio no habías escuchado de ellos?

—No, ni un poco—. Respondió con sinceridad.

—Pues de lo que te pierdes, porque las historias de como acabaron con las cuatro Ruinas que han existido en Thedas, son más que geniales. ¡No hay nasa mejor que los guardas grises!

Elsa habría querido seguir conversando con el príncipe pero el cambio de tonada indico que ya debía cambiar su pareja.

—Oh que mal—. Comentó el niño mayor—. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho contigo, supongo que hablaremos en otra ocasión—. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera para después reverenciarse e ir a buscar a lady Anora Mc Tir.

Elsa estaba a punto de bailar con un noble de los que se encontraban alrededor, pero unas pequeñas manos se lo prohibieron y estas la jalaron a través de la multitud hasta llegar a una de las puertas que se encontraban en los extremos del gran salón.

—¿Pe…pero qué?—. Preguntó confusa al viento.

—¡Elsa!—. Su "captor" le dijo—. Ven conmigo Elsa, tenemos que hablar de algo muy, _muy_ importante—. La rubia reconoció a su "secuestrador" como su hermanita, que por cierto tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Anna? ¿Qué crees que haces?—. Preguntó confundida, a lo que su hermana contesto con un:

—Ya verás—. Para después arrástrala por la puerta hasta llegar a los jardines del castillo.

—¿Anna que estamos haciendo aquí?

—¡Hans me pidió matrimonio!

—¿Q…que?—. Pregunto incrédula, no sabiendo si en verdad quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

—¡Que Hans me pidió que fuera su esposa!—. Chilló alegremente, dando saltitos por todo el lugar—. Bueno, en realidad fueron papá y el señor Rendon quienes hicieron el acuerdo, Hans solo me dio la noticia.

Elsa quedó pasmada, sin saber que hacer o decir ante la revelación de su hermana menor.

—¿No estás tan feliz como yo?—. Preguntó sin ver directamente a la platinada—. Si me caso con Hans entonces podré cumplir mi sueño de viajar por el mundo. ¡Él mismo me lo prometió! Además, mama dice que es mejor casarse con alguien que conoces y confías. El pastel será de chocolate, ¿crees que papa y mama quieran que la fiesta sea en la playa? ¡¿No es grandioso?!

— _No…_ —. Murmuró la mayor chirriando los dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste hermana?—. Preguntó tratando de escuchar a la rubia.

—Dije que no—. Habló esta vez más fuerte y decidida.

—¿Cómo que no ?—. Cuestionó sin entender a lo que se refería Elsa.

—Que no es grandioso, Anna. Es una terrible noticia, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado tal compromiso tan… tan… malo. No entiendo porque padre haría algo así.

—¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?!

—Porque no puedes casarte con él.

—¡¿Quién lo dice?!—. Gritó enfadada.

—Yo lo digo. Anna ese niño no es de fiar, entiéndelo.

—No es cierto—. Se defendió—. Él es un niño súper genial y divertido, ¡y es mi mejor amigo!

—¿Y cuantos amigos tienes?—. Preguntó retadoramente la mayor.

—Pues… ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Pero si solamente tienes cuatro años, Anna—. Dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja—. Eres muy pequeña.

—Ahora piensas que soy sola una niña ¿no? Estoy harta de que todos piensen eso, solo Hans me trata como si fuera adulta.

—Pero eso no está bien Anna.

—¡Solo estas celosa de él!

—¿QUE?—. Chilló indignada.

—¡Sí! Solo estas celosa de Hans. Como a ti nadie te quiere….

—¡No digas eso!—. Gritó furiosa la mayor de amabas.

—Ah se me olvidaba que ya tienes a tu príncipe.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!

—Tú y el príncipe—. Le recriminó su hermanita—. Yo claramente vi cómo se la pasaron _muy_ bien en el baile.

—¡Pero si lo acabo de conocer!—. Protestó Elsa.

—Solo son excusas, no sé porque te pones así. De cualquier forma, ahora serás la próxima reina de Ferelden y seguramente quieres que me quede sola mientras tu sí te casas—. Dijo señalándola con su dedo índice de manera acusatoria.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—. Intentó protestar la rubia.

—Claro que sí lo es—contrataco la más chica—, pero no lo vas a lograr y me casaré con Han…

—¡No digas su nombre!—. Dijo exaltada la pequeña rubia—. Por favor, no quiero hablar más de él, te lo ruego.

—¡Lo ves! ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!—. Dijo nuevamente exaltada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Culpar a Hans de tu miseria—. Respondió, dándole la espalda, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, mientras se volteaba y le daba a espalda a su hermana.

—¿Qu…que?—. Trató de procesar lo que su hermana había dicho; una sola palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez: "miseria"—. ¿Tu…tú crees que soy miserable?—. pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frio en el jardín y además de las plantas y flores comenzaban a congelarse.

Anna quien había dejado de mirarla de mirarla y no noto el estado de su hermana mayor, respondió:

—¡Sí, sí lo eres!—. Anna estaba muy enfadada de que Elsa no admitiera su error, sobre todo cuando había sido ella quien le dijo que siempre debía afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos—. Y quieres culpar a Hans que no te ha hecho nada. ¡Solo esta celosa de que él mucho mejor de lo que _tu_ jamás serás!

—¡CALLATE!—. Rugió Elsa sacando una enorme explosión de hielo de su propio cuerpo, provocando que esta alcanzase a su hermana. Cuando vio que la menor caía inconsciente en el suelo, se apresuró a ir con ella.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!—. Gritaba desconsolada mientras un mar de lágrimas le escurría por todo el rostro—. ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vengan por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Dentro del castillo, ambos Teyrns comenzaban a preguntarse en donde se habían metido sus hijas debido a que no las veían por ninguna parte.

Les pidieron a los guardias que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos dentro del salón mientras ellos buscaban fuera de este. Además de que ordenaron a los sirvientes, que atendieran en todo lo posible a los invitados mientras ellos estuviesen ausentes.

Ambos padres salieron por la puerta trasera del salón, para poder comenzar con la búsqueda de sus hijas, cuando los gritos de la mayor provenientes del jardín los alarmaron y procedieron a acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos quedaron petrificados pues no esperaban ver a una de sus hijas inconsciente, mientras que la otra la abrazaba y sollozaba por ella.

Cuando Elsa noto la presencia de sus padres, rápidamente los llamó para que ayudaran a Anna.

—¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vengan rápido!—. Les gritaba la platinada para que estos reaccionaran y fueran a socorrer a la pelirroja.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos reaccionaron y se acercaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus dos hijas.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Elsa?!—. Preguntó Agdar Cousland con exaltación mientras se aproximaba a Anna y la cargaba en sus brazos.

—Fue mi culpa—. Respondió entre sollozos—. Si tan solo lo hubiera controlado mejor esto no habría pasado. Soy un monstruo. Es mi culpa yo….

—Cariño trata de tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo?—. Le dijo su madre tratando de consolarla—. Ahora dinos con calma que sucedió.

—Anna y yo discutimos—. Dijo tratando de hablar con claridad y recordar lo sucedido—. Ella me dijo que era… que…—. No pudo terminar ya que el llanto regresó y esta vez con más fuerza.

—Ya querida, ya pasó—. Decía su madre acariciándole el cabello y abrazándola para poder tranquilizarla.

—Y… y luego yo me enojé y saqué…—. Dudó por un momento sus palabras—. Hice magia y golpeó a Ann-

—¡¿Qué?!—. Exigió el hombre completamente enfadado—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que llevar a Anna con un médico o curandero lo más pronto posible—. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los aposentos del mago del castillo. Su esposa e hija lo siguieron, tratando de mantener el paso del Teyrn.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación del mago, llamaron a la puerta decenas de veces, pero este no salía.

—Puede que esté en la biblioteca—. Sugirió con temor la pequeña Elsa.

—Más te vale, _Elsa_ **—.** Gruñó su padre con un tono atemorizante que nunca antes había escuchado, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriese todo en cuerpo por lo que se apegó más a su madre, quien la abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, donde afortunadamente el mago se encontraba leyendo un libro antiguo.

—¡Grand Pabbie! ¡Grand Pabbie!-—. Llegó el padre de las niñas gritando—. ¡Por favor revise a Anna!

—¿Qué le ocurre a la pequeña?—. Preguntó el viejo mago, levantándose de donde estaba hasta acercarse a la pelirroja.

—¡Algo de magia la golpeó y ahora está demasiado fría!—. Respondió preocupado.

El mago reviso a la pequeña y encontró el lugar donde había sido herida: la cabeza. Pues tenía un gran mechón blanco en su cabello rojizo que nadie había visto hasta ese momento.

—No será un gran problema—. Dijo el mago solemnemente—. Por suerte solo golpeó su cabeza y no el corazón…—. Después prosiguió a curar con su propia magia a la niña—. Por cierto creo que lo mejor es bórrale este mal recuerdo para que no tenga traumas en el futuro.

—Haga lo que sea mejor—. Respondió el Teyrn de Pináculo—. Pero también quiero que le borre la memoria de algo más.

—¿Y que sería eso?

—Quiero que borre todos los recuerdos de su hermana…

—¡¿Qué?!—. Exclamaron madre e hija que se encontraban detrás, esperando a que Anna se recuperase. El hombre simplemente las ignoro y le ordeno al mago que lo hiciera.

—¿Esta seguro?—. Preguntó dudoso por última vez el mago—. Podría ser algo irreversible e incluso tener efectos secundarios…

—¡Si, hágalo!—. Contestó firmemente, mientras recostaba a Anna sobre un pequeño sofá.

—De acuerdo—. Murmuró con pesadez, entonces procedió a borrar todos los recuerdos de la pequeña Anna sobre su hermana mayor. Aunque las dos Cousland que estaban presentes trataron de impedirlo, el hombre se los prohibió, sujetando a ambas hasta que el mago terminara su tarea.

—Ya está—. Dijo el anciano—. Ahora no recuerda nada sobre Elsa.

—¡Por qué lo hiciste!—. chilló la niña platinada.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así Agdar…

—¡Silencio!—. Sentenció lord Cousland—. A partir de este momento Elsa… ya no es parte de esta familia.

—¡No, por favor padre!

—¡No me llames así!—. Replicó tomándola de la muñeca para después arrástrala por todo el castillo, seguido por su esposa quien intentaba detenerlo.

Los gritos resonaban por todos los rincones del castillo de Pináculo, con excepción al gran salón, donde la música y festejos opacaban los ecos de gritos y sollozos provenientes de afuera.

El hombre llevó a su ahora desconocida hija hasta la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraban tres caballeros con armaduras extrañas esperando algo o alguien.

—Escuchen templarios—. Habló fríamente el Teyrn a los tres hombres que se encontraban junto a sus caballos—. Llévense a esta criatura, no me importa a donde, solo la quiero fuera de mi castillo y mis tierras—. Dijo mientras entregaba a la niña a uno de ellos, lo que provocó que el llanto de la pequeña aumentara debido al miedo que sentía.

—¡No lo hagas Agdar!—. Suplicó Idun mientras intentaba recuperar a su hija, pero fue detenida por uno de los tres hombres—. No se acerque, mi lady. Esta niña ha presentado signos de talento mágico, por lo que es responsabilidad de la Capilla ahora. Nosotros, los templarios, nos encargaremos de llevarla a un lugar donde pueda aprender a dominar su magia para no lastimar a más personas.

—¡No les creo! Seguramente Agdar les dio órdenes de ejecutarla ¡No lo permitiré!

—No es así mi lady—. Dijo el tercer caballero—. Solo la ejecutaremos en caso de que descubramos que se haya convertido en una abominación. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, no siento ninguna presencia maligna dentro de esta niña-

—¡Pero no puedo dejar que se la lleven!—. Rogó poniéndose de rodillas como última esperanza—. ¡Por favor se los suplico no se la lleven!

—Idun levántate—. Le ordenó su marido—. Esa no es la actitud de una noble y menos de la Dama de Pináculo.

—Lo siento, señora Cousland pero tenemos que hacer lo correcto—. Dijo el templario que sostenía a Elsa mientras la subía a su caballo.

—¡No dejes que me lleven mama!—. Gritaba la desconsolada la rubia—. ¡Por favor mami! ¡Ayúdame!

La mujer intentó nuevamente llegar hasta su hija, pero los brazos de su esposo la retuvieron, mientras todos los templarios procedían a subir a sus monturas para después desaparecer por la puerta trasera del castillo.

Los gritos de las dos Cousland fueron apagándose mientras la noche parecía consumirlos. Idun vio a su pequeña alejarse cada vez más en la oscuridad del bosque. Mientras que la platinada intentaba zafarse de sus captores sin éxito, incluso trató de usar magia para escapar, pero algo parecía estarla bloqueando.

Elsa despareció a la mitad de la noche, adentrándose en el frío bosque en contra de su voluntad. La voz de su madre que la mantenía calmada era cada vez más distante; hasta que se perdió entre los ecos de los árboles. Entonces entendió que jamás volvería a ver ni a su madre ni a Anna…

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Me sería muy útil que dejasen saber su opinión y si no me conformo con un follow.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	5. Después de la tormenta

**Nota de autor**

 **Me alegra saber que hay gente siguiendo la historia.**

 **Ojalá y fuera dueño de Disney para hacer oficial Elsanna y de BioWare para hacer un nuevo Dragon Age que continúe la historia del guarda; pero no lo soy :( así que esta historia solo es para entretener.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3—Después de la tormenta**

Después de la terrible tragedia que acababa de suceder, el Teyrn Agdar prosiguió a regresar al castillo, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada, al menos en frente de su esposa.

Mientras que su conyugal simplemente se mantuvo en el mismo lugar mirando en la dirección en que su pequeña hija fue llevada, sin saber si esta se encontraría a salvo o si la volvería a ver, aunque fuese tan solo una última vez. Después de algunos segundos de mantener la vista perdida, rompió en llanto.

El Teyrn de Pináculo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para poder ver a su hija menor, cuando llegó, el mago se encontraba aun atendiéndola y dándole los cuidados necesarios. Le ordenó al mago que no revelara lo sucedido por absolutamente nada en el mundo, además de que cooperase y aceptara todo lo que diría para excusar la situación ante los invitados, criados y guardias del castillo y de todo Thedas en general.

Cargó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la recostó suavemente en la cama. Agradeció el hecho de que todos los guardias se encontrasen dentro del salón o cerca de la puerta principal del castillo.

Pensó en las consecuencias de decir la verdad o inventar alguna mentira. Si elegía la primera era muy seguro que muchos de los nobles lo tachasen de incompetente, debido de no haber alertado a la Capilla sobre la magia de su hija en cuanto supo de esta y provocar daños a terceros. Pero si mentía, podría mantener su reputación además de la de su familia, que costó tanto tiempo forjar. La decisión estaba tomada.

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón donde dio la terrible noticia de que las pequeñas Elsa y Anna habían sido atacadas por un grupo de _maleficariums_ , provocando que la mayor de amabas falleciese y lastimando gravemente a la menor. También dijo que el cuerpo de Elsa fue arrebatado de sus manos por los maleficarium, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Anunció que un grupo de templarios que se encontraban cerca de la zona había salido en busca de los asesinos de la rubia, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el cuerpo de la niña fuera recuperado.

Inmediatamente el rey Maric dio órdenes para que se buscara por todo Ferelden a los responsables de tan crueles actos y hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes; incluso si tuvieran que entrar al territorio de Orlais. Los guardias y soldados rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento y salieron en busca de los homicidas, sin saber que nunca hallarían a ninguno…

El Teyrn también pidió a todos los presentes que no mencionaran en ningún momento a Elsa, debido a que a la pequeña Anna podría ocasionarle algún tipo daño en la memoria pues según él, los magos la atacaron directamente en la cabeza y esto ocasionó que olvidara muchas cosas y muy probablemente su hermana sería una de ellas.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y el propio rey prometió que se encargaría personalmente de esparcir la noticia por todo el país. Incluso promulgó en ese mismo lugar una ley que dictaba lo siguiente:

" _Todo aquel que mencione, hable o haga referencia a Elsa Cousland, será castigado por la corte real. A excepción de que sea para dar con los criminales quienes dieron fin a su vida, para que estos sufran no solo por castigo de la Capilla, sino que también sufrirán por la mano del propio Rey."_

La mayoría de los nobles se retiraban del castillo, mientras ofrecían el pésame al padre de la _difunta_ niña. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, irrumpió en el gran salón, provocando que absolutamente todos voltearan en dirección a la nueva persona.

Era la Teyrna Idun Cousland quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos debido al llanto, su cabello se encontraba completamente desordenado, ya no traía puestos sus zapatos y además su vestido estaba cubierto por tierra, polvo y lodo. La mujer camino hasta su marido y cuando llego con él, se abalanzo tratando de golpearlo, arañarlo o cualquier tipo de daño físico que le fuese posible hacerle.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Monstruo!—. Eran algunas de los insultos que le gritaba—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevaran!?—. Preguntó acusatoriamente—. ¿Por q…—. No pudo terminar con la pregunta ya que rompió nuevamente en llanto, mientras su esposo intentaba consolarla de alguna manera, pero la mujer escapó, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas para poder llegar a la seguridad de su alcoba.

Claro que a los ojos de todos los presentes era normal la reacción de la mujer, pues acababa de perder a su hija y, a pesar de los intentos del hombre por impedir que se llevaran el cuerpo de la niña, falló y los maleficarium se lo llevaron para terribles atrocidades que solo el Hacedor podría conocer.

El Teyrn les pidió a todos sus criados y guardias restantes que escoltaran a los nobles invitados hacia la salida, mientras él iba en busca de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a su recamara, no encontró a la mujer por lo que decidió buscar en el lugar más probable: el cuarto de Elsa. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie ahí por lo que comenzó a desesperarse hasta que finalmente la encontró en el cuarto de su hija menor acostada mientras abrazaba a la niña.

Decidió que sería mejor dejar a ambas tal y como estaban ya que según el mago, su hija no despertaría hasta un par de días después.

Así que comenzó a planear como desecharía absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la rubia. Comenzó con los cuadros, ordenando a los criados que quitaran todos los retratos donde apareciera la platinada. También decidió cerrar con seguro la puerta del cuarto de Elsa en lo que lograba deshacerse de todo lo que estuviera dentro de este.

De esta manera se retiró hacia su cuarto, en donde se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo cual le resultó imposible. El remordimiento y la culpa no tardaron en atormentar su cabeza. Agdar mantuvo los ojos en el techo, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

Sin saberlo sus acciones traerían enormes consecuencias no solo dentro de su familia, sino también para todo Ferelden….

* * *

Los tres caballos avanzaban a paso veloz, pues tenían órdenes de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta la torre del lago Calenhad. Por lo que cabalgarían día y noche de ser necesario.

El Teyrn Agdar había contactado previamente a la Capilla, explicando su situación y pidiendo apoyo de los templarios para prevenir cualquier potencial desastre. Los templarios asignados a esta misión tenían la intención de proteger no solo a las personas normales, sino también a la niña.

Lord Cousland les pidió que mantuvieran a la niña lo más oculta posible, por lo que la envolvieron en una pequeña manta para tratar de que no sintiera mucho frio o calor pero manteniéndola fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. Así mismo, el Teyrn dejó en claro que cualquier daño a la pequeña sería cobrado con la muerte de los tres caballeros.

Elsa había dejado de llorar desde hacía mucho y solamente trataba de ver el paisaje a su alrededor, a pesar de la capa de tela que le cubría el rostro. Mientras avanzaban no podía distinguir más allá de los enormes arboles a su paso.

Se resignó a su destino, después de luchar durante bastante tiempo, decidió que no lograría escapar por lo que simplemente se rindió. Pero trataría de ser fuerte y no llorar, intentaría tener por lo menos un poco de orgullo, después de todo ella también tenía sangre noble en sus venas.

Los tres caballeros proseguían su camino sin contratiempos hasta ese momento. Los pequeños rayos del Sol comenzaban a hacerse visibles indicando que pronto amanecería, por lo que apresuraron el paso debido a que sería mucho más complicado ocultar a la hija de los Teyrns de Pináculo durante el día.

Luego de algunas horas de largo viaje, un carruaje volcado delante del camino les bloqueaba el paso, por lo que el templario quien llevaba a Elsa decidió mantenerse detrás de sus compañeros mientras ellos inspeccionaban el carruaje, totalmente destruido.

—Tengan cuidado—. Les avisó a sus compañeros—. Podría ser una trampa.

Los dos hombres, quienes ya habían descendido de sus monturas, se acercaron con cautela desenfundando sus espadas y sujetando fuertemente sus escudos. Al rodear el carruaje encontraron los cuerpos de las victimas del brutal ataque; uno se encontraba bocabajo practicante destrozado con un enorme charco de sangre debajo de él, otro se encontraba decapitado y con marcas de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y del tercero solo hallaron algunas de sus prendas.

—Son comerciantes—. Dijo uno de los caballeros—. O eran… Lo que sea que les atacó no tuvo piedad.

—Es muy probable que hayan sido bandidos—. Sugirió el otro.

—O tal vez sea otra cosa… No creo que algunos cuantos ladrones hayan hecho esto.

—¿Pero qué cosa podrá ser?—. Se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba al cuerpo carbonizado—. No pudo ser un oso o una manada de lobos.

—¿Tú crees que podría ser…—dudó en su pregunta—un dragón?

—¡Por el Hacedor!—. Exclamó su amigo con una carcajada—. ¡Eso es ridículo! No se han visto dragones desde la época de los cazadores Nevarra, ¡y eso fue hace siglos!, deben estar extintos.

—¿Pero qué otra criatura podrá ser? Además, recuerda el Dragón Celestial que destruyó al ejército orlesiano durante la rebelión. Por algo esta nueva era se llama "Del Dragón", ¿no?

—Tonterías—. Resopló con burla—. Incluso si esos cuentos son verdad, ¿cómo demonios se reproducen en unos cuantos años? No lo sé, tal vez hayan sido unos lobos y este se quemó por alguna antorcha o vela.

—Pero algo así no ocasiona ese tipo de quemaduras—. Protestó intentado persuadirlo.

—¿Y las de dragón si?—. Preguntó burlonamente, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Acaso has visto alguna?

—Que gracioso… Mejor prosigamos nuestro camino. Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a la posada más cercana—. Respondió un poco molesto por las burlas de su amigo.

Ambos templarios decidieron regresar a sus caballos, pero un enorme rugido proveniente detrás de unos árboles los alarmo, rápidamente se equiparon de vuelta con sus armas.

Los dos caballos emprendieron la huida en cuanto sintieron el peligro, a pesar de los intentos del tercer hombre por detenerlos. Los rugidos comenzaban a acrecentarse, al igual que el sonido de las ramas de los arboles rompiéndose.

De entre la maleza apareció un enorme _Draco_ , un enorme reptil con el doble de tamaño que sus caballos con una enorme hilera de dientes en su mandíbula; su largo y serpenteado cuerpo se sostenía con cuatro poderosas extremidades, cada una con una serie de cinco garras. Su rugido era ensordecedor y aterrador.

Rápidamente se abalanzó en contra de los caballeros y estos trataron inútilmente de cubrirse con sus escudos. El animal atravesó la defensa de los hombres muy fácilmente con tan solo una embestida, derribando a uno de ellos contra el piso mientras el otro se tambaleaba intentando mantenerse en pie.

El Draco arremetió con su larga cola al que se encontraba aun de pie, tirándolo al piso para después intentar acabar con el otro con sus enormes fauces, pero fue detenido por una flecha la cual fue lanzada por el tercer templario, el cual aún se encontraba sobre su caballo. Disparaba flecha tras flecha, sin embargo, ninguna lograba penetrar la gruesa piel del Draco.

La criatura estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el caballo, pero fue detenido por un enorme dolor en su pata derecha trasera. Era el segundo templario quien logró hundir su espada en el fémur del enorme lagarto.

La bestia lanzó un gran bramido de dolor para después girar su largo cuello hacia su pata lastimada. Nada pudo preparar tanto a los templarios como a la niña para lo que vino después.

El Draco abrió sus enormes mandíbulas y escupió una cantidad considerable de llamas, las suficientes como para cubrir por completo el rostro del hombre el cual rugió un horrible alarido mientras intentaba apagar las llamas, rodando en la tierra.

El otro caballero se levantó, recogió su espada y arremetió con toda su fuerza hacia el animal, logrando asestar un golpe en el cuerpo de la criatura, pero sin hacerle mayor daño debido a su gruesa piel completamente llena de escamas. El draco intentó derribarlo con su cola pero el templario logró evadirla, agachándose a tiempo, para después realizar una maniobra de manera que quedó debajo del reptil, enterrando su afilada arma en su abdomen desprotegido. El animal nuevamente gruñó.

El tercer caballero seguía lanzando flechas sin parar desde su montura, hasta que una de ellas se enterró en el ojo izquierdo del animal, entonces el templario decidió que era momento de apoyar a sus camaradas desde el suelo.

—Escúchame bien niña—. Le dijo a Elsa quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados tratando de no gritar—. Necesito que bajes del caballo y te escondas en aquel lugar—. Señaló unas rocas perfectas para un escondite—. No trates de escapar, cuando terminemos con esa cosa, iré por ti.

Elsa no tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que el hombre prácticamente la arrojó al suelo, pues el Draco avanzaba con rapidez hacia ellos. La rubia cayó fuertemente contra el suelo pero a pesar del dolor, se levantó lo más rápido posible para poder huir hacia el escondite que le fue indicado.

La enorme criatura trato de seguir a Elsa pero fue detenida por el tercer templario quien lo golpeo en el cuello con su espada que había desenfundado al momento de bajar del caballo, el cual huyo del lugar.

La platinada corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a las rocas, metiéndose entre ellas para no ser descubierta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que se encontraba a salvo, se atrevió a asomare ligeramente para comprobar la situación.

El templario que había bajado del caballo se encontraba luchando con el enorme draco, mientras que su compañero se levantaba y retomaba el arma de su camarada caído para poder apoyar a su compañero. El hombre que había sido quemado yacía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y carbonizado.

La enorme criatura derribó nuevamente al caballero que se encontraba detrás de él, mientras que el otro comenzaba a cansarse cada vez más mientras intentaba esquivar las largas hileras de dientes del Draco.

Elsa comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades para poder sobrevivir, pues estaba claro que los tres guerreros serían derrotados por el animal y si se quedaba en aquel lugar seguramente moriría. Entonces sintió como el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a congelarse y la temperatura descendía cada vez más. ¡Había recuperado sus poderes!

La niña miró su mano y después regreso la vista hacia la batalla entre los templarios y el Draco. Por un lado, podría arriesgar su propia vida para intentar salvarlos, en pocas palabras hacer lo correcto. Pero por otro lado podría huir del lugar, y con ayuda de su magia helada detener por un momento a la bestia y así lograr salvar su vida a costa de la de sus captores.

Si decidía salvarlos podría morir en el intento y en dado caso de que pudiese vencer al Draco, sería llevada a un lugar desconocido, probablemente a una especie de cárcel de la cual nunca podría escapar. Pero si huía, podría no solo tener asegurada su supervivencia sino también su libertad; podría vivir sola sin que nadie le dijera como vivir, podría vivir sin el miedo de lastimar a sus seres queridos, convertirse en una apóstata… Pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuese cazada por los templarios.

Elsa tomó su decisión.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el castillo Cousland, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Pero al iniciar la mañana, no se sentía la misma sensación de alegría y paz por las paredes del del día anterior. No, esta vez el ambiente era más pesado y triste a la vez.

Ningún guardia o criado durmió en toda la noche debido al intenso trabajo que tenían para ocultar cualquier señal de que Anna hubiera tenido alguna vez una hermana. Pero sus caras perdidas y entristecidas no eran por causa de la falta de descanso. En absoluto. Era por la pérdida de una de las niñas Cousland.

Aunque era cierto que muchos le temían por sus habilidades mágicas, nunca le desearon un destino tan cruel, nunca habrían querido que su vida se marchitara a tan temprana edad. Nunca la odiaron.

Todos sentían algo de culpa, pues creían que por sus acciones la pequeña platinada había tenido una vida bastante solitaria, de no haber sido por su hermana. Lamentablemente ya no volverían a estar juntas. Ya no sería lo mismo en el castillo después de aquella tragedia. Ya no se escucharían las risas de ambas niñas cuando hurtasen algo de chocolate de la cocina a escondidas. Ya no habría más travesuras por parte de las hermanas. Ya no…

En el cuarto de la pequeña Anna, se encontraba la Teyrna Idun aun dormida y abrazada a su hija restante. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por todo el cuarto, despertando a la mujer.

Idun abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior solo hubiesen sido una simple y aterradora pesadilla… cuando abrió por completo los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era así. Nuevamente sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Mientras tanto Agdar Cousland, quien no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, se encontraba aun en su cama. Las decisiones que tomó hace algunas horas aun lo atormentaban. Por más que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo mejor para todos, no pudo hacerlo. Ni él mismo creía que sus acciones habían sido las idóneas…

Se levantó, cambió de ropa y se arregló para supervisar el trabajo del día de hoy. Ya había tomado una decisión y no podía cambiar el pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer era proseguir con el plan.

Cuando salió de sus aposentos se dirigió a revisar el cuarto de su hija mayor, cuando llegó ordenó a uno de los guardias que se encontraba fuera de este que abriera la puerta para que los trabajadores, que solicito la noche anterior, se encargaran de sacar todos los objetos de la habitación.

La esposa del Teyrn intentó levantarse de la cama de su hija para poder ir a su propia habitación y arreglarse debidamente. Pero fue incapaz de moverse debido al dolor que aun sentía dentro de ella, el dolor de haber perdido a Elsa. Además de que sentía un mal presentimiento mientras una gran angustia se acrecentaba en su pecho, como si su hija estuviese en peligro.

Entonces decidió que era mejor pasar ese dolor con alguien que probablemente sufriría lo mismo que ella, si tan solo lo recordase. Así que decidió quedarse con Anna.

Después de un par de horas, absolutamente todo estaba fuera de la habitación de la platinada. Agdar decidió que estas debían ser destruidas, a pesar de las insistencias de algunos guardias y criados de que no lo hiciera como recuerdo a la fallecida niña, pero el Cousland no cedió y ordenó que todo lo encontrado fuese quemado en la parte trasera del castillo.

Y para evitar que alguien robase algo, anunció que todo aquel que fuese sorprendido con algún objeto de la niña fallecida por muy pequeño que fuera, sería ejecutado de inmediato. Por supuesto que nadie tenía la intención de robar algo, sobre todo por respeto a la pequeña difunta que por miedo a la ejecución.

Cuando todas las pertenecías de la platinada fueron carbonizadas, el noble ordenó que el cuarto fuera sellado con tabiques para que pareciese una simple pared más.

Idun finalmente salió de la habitación de Anna para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, caminando por el pasillo como si sus pies tuvieran mente propia. Cuando llegó a su destino no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pues el lugar donde debería estar la habitación de su hija mayor, ya no estaba. Ahora solo había una gran pared de ladrillos que simulaban una pared más del castillo. Nuevamente se rompió y corrió hacia la seguridad que la presencia de su hija menor le daba.

Cuando finamente llegó se encontró con algo asombroso, que la dejo igualmente petrificada, pero esta vez por una buena causa. Anna había despertado.

* * *

Elsa corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el enorme Draco para detenerse a tan solo unos metros de distancia del majestuoso animal y después alzó sus manos en dirección a este, orando al Hacedor para lo que fuese que haría, funcionara.

La bestia visualizo a la pequeña rubia con su ojo restante, por lo que se giró en dirección a la niña con la intención de atacarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de embestirla, una enorme lanza de hielo atravesó su pecho provocando que un gran río de sangre emanara de él. Elsa había logrado lastimar de gravedad a la criatura, pero está aún se mantenía en pie.

El reptil ahogó un enorme rugido más fuerte que el anterior, abriendo nuevamente sus fauces para exhalar fuego de su boca. Las enormes llamas salieron en dirección a la platinada quien trató de cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Cuando pasaron algunos segundos y aun no sentía al abrazador fuego sobre su cuerpo, decidió abrir sus ojos y para su sorpresa una pequeña barrera de hielo la separaba de ser cubierta por el fuego del gran Draco. Pero está cada vez se debilitaba más, además de que el Draco no dejaba de "escupir" el violento fuego por lo que el hielo se derretía cada vez más rápido.

Elsa pensó que probablemente moriría en ese lugar, a causa de su criatura fantástica favorita la cual resulto ser real, que ironía. Pero de repente el animal dejó de escupir las llamas, debido a que el templario quien la había estado cuidando le disparó una nueva oleada de flechas.

El lagarto volteó en dirección a este hombre; pero al hacerlo su enorme cola golpeo la pared de hielo debilitada, rompiéndola y golpeando con su extremidad a la niña con una gran fuerza, arrojándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a los dos templarios restantes hundir sus espadas en la cabeza del Draco…

* * *

Anna finalmente había despertado, esta era la mejor noticia que la noble pudo haber recibido en aquel instante, después de tragedia tras tragedia, finamente un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba la oscuridad que le nublaba la mente.

Se quedó durante unos segundos observándola, maravillada, fascinada. Como si fuera tan solo una ilusión, la cual desaparecería en caso de mover tan solo un musculo. Como si al parpadear su tierna hija volvería a su profundo sueño.

—¿Ma…mama?—. El tenue sonido de la voz de su hija llamándola la despertó del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba—. ¿Mami?—. La niña preguntó una vez más con mayor claridad, mientras se sentaba suavemente en su cama.

—¿S…si A…Anna?—. Habló sin comprender del todo la situación, además de que aún no había hecho ni un solo movimiento.

—¿Puedes traerme agua, por favor?—. Pidió con suavidad la pequeña pelirroja.

Agua, su hija le pedía agua. Esperaba que preguntase por lo que ocurrió, que le preguntase por su hermana… Pero lo único que solicitó la niña fue agua, simple agua. Cualquiera podría entender su petición, después de todo había pasado algunas horas sin tomar una sola gota del líquido esencial para vivir.

—¿Ma? ¿Estás bien?—. La voz ligeramente preocupada de la niña la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, si claro por supuesto que si hija—. Respondió con algo de torpeza mientras se acercaba a la cama para después poner su mano sobre la frente de Anna—. Ahora lo estoy…—. Susurró para después abrazar con fuerza a la menor—. ¡Oh mi pequeña Anna, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo!

—Yo también te quiero mucho, mama—. Respondió mientras abrazaba de vuelta a la mujer pero sin comprenderlo del todo, aun así le encantaban los abrazos y no desperdiciaría ninguno—. Pero en verdad tengo mucha sed.

—Oh sí, por supuesto—. Recordó con torpeza el vaso con agua que yacía sobre una mesita de noche—. Aquí mismo esta querida.

Anna bebió el agua con rapidez, a su vez sentía como a su garganta se le quitaba lo seco y ahora podía hablar bien.

—Oye mami, ¿Qué paso con la fiesta?—. Cuestionó inocentemente.

—¿L…a fi…esta?—. Preguntó con ligero temor y algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Sí, la fiesta—. Dijo redundante—. Solo recuerdo que comí mucho chocolate, jugué mucho con Hans y creo que después me quede dormida.

Aparentemente no recordaba lo sucedido, no recordaba a su hermana mayor. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente tal vez era mejor así, puesto que no sufriría por el hecho de que jamás la volvería a ver.

—Bu… bueno pues tan solo te dormiste y tu padre te trajo a tu cuarto. Y los demás invitados se fueron después de unas cuantas horas.

—¿Y Hans también se fue?—. Preguntó mientras colocaba el vaso en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

—Creo que sí—. Dijo dudando de sus palabras, pues no sabía si el Arl Rendon y su familia habían decidido regresar a Amaranthine o quedarse en el castillo.

La pequeña suspiró decepcionada. —Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar.

—Pero puede que si se haya quedado—. Mencionó mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

—¡Qué bien!—. Exclamó emocionada.

—Pero no estoy muy segura, Anna-

—¿Sabes mami?—. Interrumpió la pelirroja—. Hans me pidió que fuera su esposa… ¡Y dije que sí!

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada pues nunca imaginó que las intenciones del hijo del Arl fuesen esas. En ese instante recordó lo que su hija mayor le contó sobre el pelirrojo… después de todo no mintió por completo acerca del tercer heredero al Arlingo de Amaranthine.

—E…eso es un compromiso muy…—. Dudó durante un momento sus palabras—grande.

En verdad que no quería que su hija se comprometiera con el hijo de Rendon. Cada vez que pensaba en las acusaciones de Elsa hacia el niño, más se convencía de que eran ciertas; entonces Hans podría resultar no ser el tipo de persona que creyó, que todos creían que era. Además, no quería un tercer hijo como esposo de su Anna, quien ahora pasaba a ser la heredera de Pináculo. Incluso el heredero de Rendon Howe, Nathaniel era una opción mucho mejor.

—¿No te alegra?—. Preguntó la niña al ver el rostro perdido de su madre.

—Bu...bueno, es que el matrimonio no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera—. Comenzó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencer a su hija de que tomara la decisión contraria con respecto al compromiso—. Además aun eres muy pequeña como para que te comprometas.

—¡Pero él el mi mejor amigo!—. Protestó, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de las mantas que la cubrían—. Papa y tu siempre dicen que es mejor casarse con alguien que conozcas. ¡Además con él puedo vivir muchas aventuras! Y anoche platiqué con lady Anora y me dijo que ella y el príncipe se comprometieron desde que eran bebes.

—Sí, pero aun así no es algo que se deba considerar a tan temprana edad. Mejor pongamos la decisión en un punto medio para cuando seas más grande, así puedes pensarlo mejor.

—Está bien…—. Susurró con un aire de decepción en su voz.

—No te desanimes, cariño—. Le dijo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo—. Incluso puedes conocer otras personas, viajar y hacer infinidad de cosas antes de contraer matrimonio. Al igual que hice yo en mi juventud.

—Pero con Hans puedo tener esas aventuras—. Rezongó como última esperanza de que su madre estuviese de acuerdo con el compromiso.

—Pero puedes conocer a más personas—. Insistió—. No te digo que te alejes de él, sino que tan solo consideres la decisión a un plazo de tiempo más largo.

—De acuerdo, ma—. Expresó con un poco más de ánimo, después de todo no dejaría de ver al niño.

Idun dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Estaba feliz de haber logrado convencer a su hija a por lo menos pensar más acerca de su decisión. Esto le daría el tiempo necesario para idear un plan y así poder evitar la boda entre su hija restante y el posiblemente mentiroso hijo del Arl Rendon Howe, aparte de oportunista.

Idun pensó en múltiples jóvenes y niños de otras casas y familias nobles más poderosas e influyentes que los Howe. Estaban los Guerrin, los Kendells, los Bryland, los Lendon, los Western y muchos otros.

Entre más lograse posponer que su hija aceptara por completo, mejor sería. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pequeña Anna; no solamente lo haría por ella, sino que también lo haría por Elsa…

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, una tenue luz la cegaba mientras intentaba descubrir en donde se encontraba. Se incorporó suavemente sobre el mueble en el que se encontraba, aparentemente era un pequeño sofá.

—Miren, ya despertó—. Una voz a lo lejos la alertó.

—¡Alabado sea el hacedor! creí que no sobreviviría—. Escuchó otra voz, la cual reconoció como la del templario quien la había mantenido escondida durante todo el trayecto.

—¿Acaso cuestionas las habilidades del Primer Encantador?—. Cuestionó otro con un tono autoritario.

—Cla-claro que no, Caballero Comandante—. Respondió titubeante.

Elsa giró suavemente la cabeza para poder ver a los dueños de las voces, mientras se frotaba suavemente los ojos son sus manos. Extrañamente no sentía dolor alguno.

—¿En dón…dónde estoy?—. Preguntó a cualquiera que se encontrara allí, con la voz ligeramente reseca.

—Estas en la Torre del Circulo del lago Calehand, niña—. Habló el hombre que aparentemente era el jefe en el lugar—. Mi nombre es ser Greagoir y soy el Caballero Comandante de la Torre. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La niña pudo observar mejor al hombre: su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, con unas ligeras patillas al lado de su rostro, algunas arrugas eran visibles en su cara y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, además de vestir una gran armadura de acero que tenía grabada una espada en el peto, y un especie de túnica morada caía desde su cintura hasta sus pies.

—Me llamo Elsa…—. Contestó con cautela—. Soy lady Elsa Cousland.

—¿Cousland? Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron sobre tu procedencia—. Comentó mientras le daba un poco de agua a la pequeña.

—¿Lo ve Caballero Comandante?—. Habló nuevamente el hombre que había llevado a Elsa hasta aquel extraño lugar—. No mentimos acerca de la procedencia de esta niña.

—Es lo que veo—. Dijo para después hincarse a la altura de la niña—. Pero ya no puedes llevar más ese apellido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó la platinada sin comprender tal mandato.

—Porque ya no perteneces a la familia Cousland. Tu propio padre escribió una carta explicándolo.

Esas palabras se sintieron como si miles de palos la golpeasen a la vez, un horrible dolor en su pecho comenzó a quemarla.

—Lo lamento mucho—. Dijo dándole el pésame—. Pero no puedes hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho. Ahora deberás escoger algún otro apellido, puedes conservar tu nombre, pero no el apellido.

La platinada pensó durante algunos instantes, no quería que su apellido cambiara, después de todo era lo que le daba una identidad, lo que le daba la certeza de que aun pertenecía a un lugar, a un hogar. Le daba la sensación de que aún tenía una familia. Estaba orgullosa de ser una Cousland, una de las nobles más importantes del reino.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para escoger uno o si lo deseas la Capilla puede proporcionarte alguno—. El templario se reincorporó.

—Arendelle—. Dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Disculpa?—. Preguntó el caballero puesto que no había escuchado lo que la rubia había dicho.

—Arendelle—. Repitió la niña esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Quiero que mi nuevo apellido sea Arendelle.

—Muy bien entonces a partir del día de hoy te llamaras Elsa Arendelle, aprendiz del Circulo de los Hechiceros.

Ese nombre lo había recordado de una de sus historias favoritas, era un reino el cual fue dominado por un poderoso dragón y un mago llamado Elder lo derroto, apodándose Elder de Arendelle "terror de los dragones". Era perfecto, incluso su nombre era similar al del héroe de la historia. Era casi como si fuese su destino. Hasta ella misma lucho contra un dragón.

—Ah veo que ya has regresado en sí—. Una nueva voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras se volteaba en dirección a esta—. Me alegra mucho, pequeña.

Era un hombre un poco viejo, con una barba gris rodeando su barbilla, sus arrugas eran abundantes no solo en su rostro sino también en sus manos y vestía una extraña túnica de color verde. Le recordaba bastante al mago del castillo de Pináculo: Grand Pabbie.

—¿Quién es usted?—. Formuló su pregunta si imaginarse quien podría ser este nuevo hombre.

—Más respeto niña—. Regañó el Caballero Comandante—. Estas frente al hombre que salvo tu vida. Él es el Primer Encantador.

—No hace falta que la regañes Greagoir—. Reprendió el más anciano—. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía quién era yo. Además, es solo una niña—. Dijo para después voltearse a la platinada—. Saludos, me presento, soy Irving el Primer Encantador de esta torre. Pero lo mejor es que descanse un poco más, después de todo has pasado por mucho para alguien de tu edad.

—Sí, es lo mejor—. Suspiró el comandante—. Fenrril, acompaña a la niña hasta una de las habitaciones, que preparen una cama para ella.

—Como ordenen, Caballero Comandante—. Fenrril hizo una reverencia y procedió a acercarse a Elsa.

Elsa hubiera querido hacer muchas preguntas: ¿Qué es un caballero comandante? ¿Qué hace el primer encantador? ¿Podría salir de ese lugar? En fin, tenía demasiadas dudas y tan pocas respuestas, pero decidió que era mejor contestarlas en otra ocasión. Además, necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas y recuerdos acerca de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

El templario nombrado Fenrril le ayudó a levantarse e inclusive le preguntó si necesitaba que la cargara hasta una de las habitaciones, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, a pesar del dolor que aún era constante por todo su cuerpo. _"Sigo siendo una noble de alta cuna, no importa lo que digan unos tontos papeles"_.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos circulares de la torre. Parecía que todo el lugar era redondo, mientras atravesaban puertas y subían algunas escaleras.

—Por cierto—. Comenzó el Fenrril—. Quiero daros las gracias por habernos salvado la vida, lady Elsa. Vuestra hazaña fue digna de canciones.

—No fue nada—. Respondió apenada.

—Pero claro que lo fue. De no haber sido por usted, en este momento estaríamos muertos como…—. Calló al recordar a su camarada caído, el cual murió por la infección que las quemaduras le causaron en todo el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho, ser—. Dijo con simpatía la platinada.

—Gracias…

Después de esa breve conversación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y prosiguieron su camino. Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto bastante amplio en el cual había camas por todo el lugar, una al lado de la otra con una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de cada una.

Algunos niños en la habitación se encontraban acostados leyendo algún libro, otros se encontraban jugando con una especie de muñecos de tela y unos más estaban durmiendo en las camas.

—Bueno, aquí es—. Anunció ser Fenrril—. Ven creo que la cama del fondo aún no está ocupada—. Comentó mientras avanzaba al fondo de la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña pero acogedora cama y, a pesar de que era igual que las demás, Elsa creyó que era única.

—Sera mejor que regrese a mi puesto. Aquí puedes acomodarte, más tarde se te darán instrucciones y las debidas reglas del lugar—. Le comentó mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Elsa se sentía algo incomoda pues desde que entró todos la voltearon a ver y eso no le agradaba. Se sentó de forma cuidadosa en la cama mientras trataba de no ver a ninguno de los niños que se encontraban mirándola.

Uno de los niños aparentemente de su edad, un año mayor quizás, se acercó a ella. Tenía el cabello de color café y vestía unos pantalones de tela algo rasgados y una camisa de piel.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Jowan Marrel, mucho gusto—. Saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le extendía su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

—Elsa Arendelle—. La rubia extendió su propio brazo para regresar el saludo.

—Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos—. Dijo el castaño de manera positiva.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Vida separadas

**Nota de autor**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4—Vida separadas**

 **Catorce años después.**

 _ **Anna/18 años**_

La niña que alguna vez fue considerada como la más tierna y dulce de todo Ferelden, ahora era toda una mujer. Habían pasado al redor de dos meses desde que la joven Cousland había cumplido sus dieciocho años y todo era armonía y felicidad para la hermosa pelirroja.

Durante los cinco lustros que pasaron, la joven noble se desarrolló como toda una dama de buenas costumbres. Aunque no siempre lo hacía, pues según ella ese no era su estilo.

Pero la belleza y carisma que podía dar como primera impresión cambiaban en cuanto la bella noble deba a luz su comportamiento. Pues ahora se había vuelto bastante caprichosa y grosera, incluso con sus padres quienes la consintieron en exceso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Este tipo de comportamientos fueron los causantes de que algunos rumores sobre ella se hiciesen presentes en muchas cortes de nobles de Ferelden e incluso de Orlais.

Los rumores decían que la hija de los Teyrns Cousland era demasiado descortés y que le encantaban los combates. Claro que esto no era algo mal visto para las mujeres en Thedas pues muchas eran parte de ejércitos e inclusive eran armadas con el título de caballeriza; pero cuando se trataba de personas con un gran estatus político y social era una historia completamente diferente.

Además, la heredera de Pináculo únicamente denotaba ese carácter con personas que le caían mal o simplemente no conocía y desconfiaba de ellas. Aunque sí era bastante berrinchuda y caprichosa debido a la mala educación por parte de sus progenitores.

Pero los chismes y susurros comenzaron a desparecer desde el gran anuncio que se dio en el decimoctavo cumpleaños de la chica pelirroja.

El día de su cumpleaños se anunció oficialmente su compromiso con el tercer heredero al Arlingo de Amaranthine, Hans Howe. Después de largos años de espera, finalmente su deseo de casarse con un apuesto joven se haría realidad. Tan solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos meses más para que la boda se llevase a cabo.

Anna y Hans tenían planeado hacer un viaje de un año por todo Ferelden después de la boda, junto a un pequeño séquito de caballeros como protección; incluso la Cousland esperaba hacer un viaje a las Marcas Libres, Orlais, Antiva o cualquier otra nación fuera de su reino.

A pesar de los constantes reclamos y peticiones de su madre para que buscase otros hombres con quienes casarse, ella nunca cedió ni se dio por vencida y gracias al apoyo de su padre, su boda sería perfecta y posteriormente tendría su tan anhelada aventura fuera de su tierra natal. Su estomago revoloteaba con tan solo pensar en ello.

Pero por el momento intentó mantener su mente despejada ya que estaba a punto de comenzar un duelo a espada y escudo contra uno de los guardias más veteranos y experimentados del castillo.

Sí, era cierto, le encantaba la lucha con espadas y desde muy pequeña aprendió a cómo sostenerlas e inclusive manejarlas. Además de que siempre luchaba en compañía de un escudo. Sumado el hecho de que adoraba cabalgar, desde hace cuatro años comenzó con las clases de equitación y la verdad es que eran de sus favoritas.

Claro que este tipo de gustos eran reprobados por sus padres pues según ellos eso no era el comportamiento adecuado para una señorita y menos para alguien de su nivel social, político y económico. Ella era lady Anna Cousland, heredera al teyrnir más poderoso de Ferelden después de todo. Aun así, Anna no les tomaba mucha relevancia a sus actividades de dama.

Con el paso del tiempo fue agradándole cada vez más la idea de combatir y luchar en el ejército o viajar a través de todo Thedas antes que desarrollar algún papel político, simplemente no era para ella. De hecho, la razón principal por la que ahora deseaba contraer matrimonio era para poder salir de Pináculo y vivir un sinfín de aventuras con su esposo, como siempre había soñado.

Anna agarró su espada con la mano derecha y el escudo con la izquierda. Era una espada larga hecha de hierro y el escudo era pequeño y redondo, hecho de madera de olmo.

Vestía una armadura de cuero tachonado, la cual era bastante femenina puesto que se asimilaba mucho a un vestido pues su escote formaba una uve; el cuero cubría su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura donde comenzaba una pequeña falda de escamas, con dos hombreras protegiendo sus hombros. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias del mismo cuero, y calzaba un par de botas de cuero crudo; finalmente, sus manos estaban cubiertos por guanteletes ligeros.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, localizado en la parte sur del castillo. Era un pequeño campo al aire libre, con algunos estantes para armas, muñecos de práctica y una plataforma de piedra para el duelo.

La pelirroja subió a la plataforma donde ya se encontraba su rival. Se enfrentaría a ser Kai, primo lejano de la Bannesa Reginalda Quar y guardia jurado de su padre.

La razón del enfrentamiento era que el caballero había insultado a su prometido dos días antes, diciendo que era un doble cara e hipócrita. Por supuesto, que ella pudo haber mandado a ejecutarlo en ese preciso momento, pero la pelirroja decidió que era mejor darle una lección por su propia mano.

El guardia portaba una espada igual a la de Anna, pero su escudo era más grande, aunque del mismo material. Iba vestido con una armadura de cota de malla, la cual era de un color grisáceo. Mientras que en su cabeza portaba un yelmo de hierro gris.

Estaba muy claro que en cuanto a armamento el hombre era quien tenía la ventaja, pero aún faltaba ver las habilidades en combate de cada uno.

Anna sabía que no debía subestimar al viejo caballero, pues este era un luchador habilidoso que combatió durante la guerra contra Orlais, mucho antes de que ella naciera.

Muchos se reunieron tan solo para poder ver la tan ansiada pelea. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos guardias, soldados y unos cuantos criados. Nadie quería apoyar a ninguno de los dos, debido a que todos temían a la caprichosa joven, pero a la vez respetaban bastante al veterano guardia sobre todo por haber tenido el valor de decir la verdad sobre el irritante Hans, el cual denotaba cada vez más su carácter con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo con ellos.

Si el hombre ganaba lograría salvar su vida además de que también conservaría su puesto como guardia y soldado. Pero si la chica ganaba, entonces ella misma lo ejecutaría.

—Te arrepentirás por tu insolencia hacia mi prometido—. Gruñó amenazante la pelirroja.

—Espero que no se confié, mi lady—. Comentó el hombre mientras hacía su postura de batalla.

—Créeme, no lo haré—. Dijo con una mirada asesina, mientras se equipaba correctamente, con su propia postura de combate.

La tensión era palpable, ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de atacar solo se miraban fijamente. Por fin, Anna dio un paso al frente hasta su oponente, mientras lanzaba un golpe una estocada.

El guardia no tuvo la necesidad de contratacar, pues solamente elevó su escudo, agachándose y atacando con su propia espada.

La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con su escudo. Anna retrocedió dos pasos y volvió a atacar. Ambos se batieron en un intercambio de estocadas, con el caballero dominando. La pelirroja tuvo que girar para esquivar un golpe mortal. Anna se alejó un poco, planeando una mejor estrategia de ataque, pues estaba claro que atacar frontalmente no era una buena opción.

Analizando la situación, no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Su contrincante estaba bien entrenado en combate, además de que portaba una armadura de cota de malla, con la cual era casi inmune a los cortes de su espada.

Ni siquiera golpeando en los puntos débiles lograría que su espada cortase la dura armadura. Sumando el hecho de que su oponente estaba armado con una espada la cual si podría dañar severamente su armadura y tenía un escudo el cual le añade protección extra.

El hombre lanzó un golpe con trayectoria hiperbólica en dirección a su brazo izquierdo. Rápidamente elevó su mano para que el escudo la protegiese, la espada golpeo fuertemente contra la madrea provocando que su brazo se contrajese más de lo que ya estaba. La pelirroja sonrió.

Ser Kai la golpeó con su propio escudo causando que perdiera estabilidad en el agarre de su espada, el caballero asestó una patada en su rodilla derecha. Anna se tambaleó y fue derribada por una embestida con el escudo del ser.

Cuando Anna cayó al piso, soltó su espada así que el guardia, con su pie izquierdo, la lanzó lejos de ella, haciendo que el arma cayese fuera de la plataforma. El hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poder darle un respiro a la joven pues aún no concluía el combate.

La pelirroja se levantó únicamente armada con su escudo. Sino conseguía desarmar a su rival perdería el combate y el hombre quedaría sin castigo, sumando el hecho de que sería humillada en frente de muchos de los guardias y criados del castillo. Pensó durante un momento su situación. Entonces comprendió lo que tenía que hacer para poder ganar el duelo.

Anna arrojo su escudo, la única defensa que tenía en contra de su enemigo. Todos miraron asombrados tal acto de locura, pues no se puede definir de otra manera algo así. Su contrincante también lucía confundido, aunque no bajó la guardia.

—Veo que ha decidió rendirse, mi lady—. Declaró mientras daba un paso al frente, preparándose para dar el golpe final y salvar su vida.

—No, no lo he hecho y nunca lo haré—. Expresó con relativa confianza.

—Yo que usted lo haría, después de todo no tiene manera alguna de ganar—. Dijo para después lanzar un ataque recto con su espada en dirección a la chica.

La prometida de Hans se movió hacia un lado, esquivando a tiempo la afilada punta de la espada para después tomarla con sus manos enguantadas, aplicando presión en los lugares indicados y así no cortarse con el arma.

Nuevamente todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver a la joven tomar con las manos a la peligrosa espada. Nunca habían observado tal acto suicida en un combate. Todos los presentes esperaban ver brotar el líquido rojo de las manos de la noble, cosa que no ocurrió.

Anna intentaba zafar el arma de las manos de su oponente, el cual forcejeaba con ella. El caballero intentó golpearla con su escudo, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y logro darle una patada en el abdomen, el hombre gimió de dolor mientras retrocedía lentamente soltando la espada en el acto.

La chica tomó el arma del filo con ambas manos, quedando el mango del arma en la parte superior de manera que podía utilizarla como un mazo el cual uso para golpear al hombre en las costillas, provocando que este se ladeara hacia la izquierda.

Después le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula causando que el guardia cayera hacia atrás e incluso pudo lograr que el yelmo cayese de su cabeza. Posteriormente, la Cousland, procedió a apuntar la espada hacia la yugular desprotegida de su oponente caído.

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, pero un mensajero elfo la interrumpió.

—¡Lady Anna! ¡Lady Anna!—. Llegó corriendo el joven elfo—. Su padre quiere verla inmediatamente, en este momento se encuentra en la sala del salón principal.

—¿Mi padre?—. Preguntó al aire—. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá… Escúchame bien—. Le habló de manera autoritaria a ser Kai—. Te perdono la vida, pero quedas relevado de tu puesto como guardia del castillo además de que no se te permitirá acercarte a arma alguna por el resto de tu vida. Y no quiero verte nunca más en mis tierras—. Habló mientras bajaba de la plataforma y dejaba la espada en uno de los armeros del lugar, para después ir por sus propias armas y enfundárselas.

Anna salió del campo de entrenamiento para posteriormente dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón, preguntándose el por qué su padre la requería en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 _ **Elsa/22 años**_

La pequeña rubia platinada, quien alguna vez fue heredera de la segunda familia más poderosa e importante de todo Ferelden, ahora no era más que una simple aspirante a maga. Fue obligada a renunciar a todos sus títulos y honores que recibía como lady Cousland. Ahora estaba situada en los eslabones más bajos de la pirámide social convencional.

Desde el día en que llegó a la Torre del Círculo se acopló con bastante rapidez al sistema que se manejaba. Las reglas eran bastante simples ya que solo una era la más importante de todas: "Nunca escapar". Además, su previa educación como noble le granjeó una actitud solemne, educada y tranquila.

El niño llamado Jowan le explico algunas cuantas cosas sobre el lugar, como el hecho de que era obligatorio tomar todas sus clases. Algunas de estas consistían en lecciones sobre historia, gramática, matemáticas y, lo más interesante, magia. También tenía que acatar todo lo que los templarios le dijesen.

Algunas horas después, un templario fue por ella para enseñarle el lugar correctamente. La torre constaba de cuatro niveles: el primer piso eran los aposentos de aprendices, el segundo piso era para los magos y hechiceros experimentados, en el tercero residían los templarios y el último piso era la sala de la Angustia.

A lo largo de los años aprendió que en el Círculo existían distintos tipos de jerarquías. Los más bajos eran los aprendices, todos los estudiantes que aún no superaban su Angustia y aún se instruían en las artes mágicas, el grupo de mayor cantidad en toda la torre. Después los magos, quienes eran todos aquellos que superaron su Angustia, pero que todavía no poseían ningún aprendiz bajo su tutela. Superados por los encantadores, magos que poseen e instruyen a aprendices. Después venían los encantadores superiores, o sea, un pequeño consejo de magos experimentados, presentes en cada Círculo.

Después estaba el Primer Encantador que es básicamente el líder de un Círculo; los Primeros Encantadores se congregaban habitualmente en la ciudad de Cumberland, en su Consejo, conocido como el "Colegio de Magos". Y hasta arriba se encontraba el Gran Encantador quien es el representante directo del Círculo dentro de la Capilla y asesor de la Divina, elegido por el Colegio de Magos en Cumberland.

En cuanto a los templarios, cada orden ubicada en todas partes de Thedas se compone por diversas ramas, cada una de ellas liderada por un Caballero Comandante, que a su vez responden al jefe de la Capilla local.

También aprendió a cómo controlar sus poderes y, según sus maestros, estos eran algo especiales ya que eran con base a sus emociones, algo muy poco visto en la magia e inclusive esa magia era más poderosa que la magia común, debido a esto su entrenamiento y enseñanzas fueron más estrictos que el de los demás aprendices. Elsa era considerada una anomalía entre todos los aprendices.

Logró mantener un carácter neutral en la mayoría de situaciones para que así su magia no fuera convocada inconscientemente. Era muy raro que mostrase sus emociones, mas no las escondía e ignoraba como solía hacerlo, en cambio, simplemente las controlaba para mostrarlas en los momentos y lugares idóneos.

Pero también había aprendido a utilizar magia de todo tipo. En sus primeros años comenzó por la magia elemental, controlando la magia helada con bastante rapidez, luego aprendió algunos hechizos eléctricos e inclusive sabía cómo dominar la tierra. Pero sin duda los hechizos que nunca pudo controlar fueron los de fuego, simplemente no eran para ella.

Luego de haber dominado la magia elemental, prosiguió con la magia arcana, aunque apenas sabía unos cuantos hechizos sobre esta. Cuando creció más, pudo dominar algunos conjuros de magia más complejos como lo son las magias espirituales. Aunque todavía le faltaba estudiar y aprender conjuros entrópicos y de curación.

Por supuesto que aun recordaba e incluso extrañaba su antigua vida, por las noches aun pensaba en su hermana, en su madre e incluso en algunos criados y guardias.

Pero, en cambio, desde muy niña comenzó a guardar cierto odio hacia su padre, aunque le enseñaron a dominar y canalizar todas sus emociones le era imposible cuando se trataba de su progenitor, por lo que decidió intentar olvidar todo recuerdo de él. Lo cual era muy difícil pues al recordar a su madre y hermana, siempre estaba presente el Teyrn de Pináculo. Sabía que Agdar Cousland hizo la elección correcta de mandarla al Círculo, pero eso no disminuyó su resentimiento.

Incluso uno de sus maestros le ofreció que borraría todos los recuerdos sobre su familia, pero Elsa se negó pues aunque quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento y dolor, sus deseos de recordar los buenos momentos eran aún mayores.

En los primeros meses aun guardaba la esperanza de que recibiese una visita en la Torre, pero al ser esto imposible, añoraba tener por lo menos alguna carta de parte de su madre o de quien fuera. Pero conforme pasaban las semanas, esta esperanza disminuyó cada vez más hasta hacerse casi nula.

Al principio fue muy difícil, a pesar de acostumbrarse a la torre. Tuvo muchas peleas y discusiones con otros niños debido a su antigua actitud de aristócrata, pues en reiteradas ocasiones hizo hincapié en su origen noble para intentar obtener favores. Gracias a esto muchos niños le guardaron resentimiento, pues la mayoría procedía del pueblo común.

Durante el resto de su infancia, Elsa comprendió que nunca volvería a ser una Cousland, sin importar lo que su sangre dictase. Además, cambió su forma de ser, volviéndose más humilde y reservada.

Probablemente su vida sería muy solitaria de no ser por sus amigos: Jowan, Fenrril y Aline.

El primero lo conoció cuando llegó a la Torre, y desde entonces se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Era bastante carismático por lo que se le facilitaba mucho el hablar con desconocidos, aunque era un poco paranoico, pues sentía que todos los templarios siempre tenían sus ojos puestos en él.

Fenrril era el templario quien la había llevado hasta la torre y su amistad fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades y el hecho de que casi no se veían debido al oficio del caballero. Por supuesto que para todos era bastante extraño que un mago y un templario fuesen amigos tan cercanos, igual que el Caballero Comandante Greagoir y el Primer Encantador Irving.

Como era de esperarse, Jowan y Fenrril no congeniaban del todo, pero aun así había momentos en los que se llevaban bien.

Por otro lado, a Aline la había conocido un par de años después de haber llegado al Círculo…

 **Flashback**

 _La pequeña Elsa de diez años se encontraba en la gran biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre magia elemental básica, cuando un pequeño ruido la alertó. Se escuchaba como si fuese alguna clase de sollozo, mientras caminaba hacia una de las estanterías, el sonido se incrementaba._

 _Al rodear el mueble se encontró con una niña menor que ella llorando, después de haber pasado dos años sin algún contacto un poco intimo no supo qué hacer con exactitud por lo que solo se acercó y colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de la pequeña. La niña tenía el pelo de color negro y su piel era de tez morena._

— _Oye, ¿estás bien?—. Preguntó la platinada mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de la morena._

— _¿Qu…quién eres?—. Cuestionó entre sollozos, aun con la cabeza dentro de sus rodillas._

— _Me llamo Elsa Arendelle—. Se presentó, resistiendo las ganas de revelar su verdadero apellido—. Y soy una aprendiz del Circulo, como tu…._

— _¡Yo no quiero serlo!_

— _Pero si no es tan malo—. Dijo de manera tranquilizadora la rubia._

— _¡Pero quiero ir con mi mami!—. Protestó nuevamente mientras alzaba su rostro lloroso hacia Elsa._

— _A mí también me gustaría ir con ella—. Comento de forma empática—. Pero no puedo, es mejor así._

— _Pero ya no tendré una familia…_

— _Yo podría ser tu familia, si quieres._

— _¿En serio?—. Preguntó con un ligero tono de esperanza._

— _Si, a mí también me hace falta una familia—. Sonrió, ofreciéndole un pañuelo._

— _Gracias Elsa—. Agradeció la pelinegra—. Por cierto, me llamo Aline Amell._

 **Fin de flashback**

Era una vida bastante aceptable, no había nada que quisiera cambiar actualmente, estaba conforme. Ya no anhelaba heredar Pináculo como cuando niña, ni quería abandonar la torre como muchos otros.

Lo único que realmente extrañaba con todo su ser era a su hermanita. En todos los años que habían pasado no la olvidó, de hecho, hace un par de meses fue su decimoctavo cumpleaños… cuanto deseaba estar con Anna.

Pero por el momento no podía desconcentrarse en lo más mínimo, mucho menos pensar en su pasado. Pues estaba a punto de realizar el último paso para dejar de ser una aprendiz y convertirse en una maga del Circulo. Estaba a punto de tomar su Angustia….

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Como siempre, agradezco por sus comentarios, en serio es lo que me inspira para escribir en ese preciso momento xd (es en serio).**

 **Ahora, sé que puede sonar un poco descabellado el hecho de agarrar el filo de una espada con las manos, pero créanme que si funciona he estado investigando además hice una prueba yo mismo y en serio que solo tuve unos cuantos cayos en las manos.**

 **Armaduras:**

 **-dragon age origins templar armor**

 **-dragon age origins studded leather armor**

 **-dragon age origins armor chain mail**

 **Por favor comenten que les pareció el capítulo y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Angustia

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo, agradezco los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen sino a Disney. El mundo de Dragon Age y sus personajes son propiedad de Bioware. Más notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5—Angustia**

En un acantilado que domina las oscuras aguas del lago Calenhad se alza la torre que sirve como sede al Círculo de los Hechiceros. Esta torre es el único lugar de Ferelden donde los magos pueden estudiar sus artes con otros de su clase. Tras esos elevados muros de piedra, el Círculo practica su magia e instruye a sus aprendices en el correcto uso de sus poderes. Se les proporciona refugio, comida, protección y conocimiento por el resto de su vida.

Pero la torre es a la vez prisión y refugio; los siempre vigilantes templarios de la Capilla velan por todos los magos, en constante alerta al mínimo indicio de corrupción.

Es en esta jaula de oro donde la legítima heredera al teyrnir de Pináculo reside y habita; fue separada de su familia desde una edad muy temprana, para ingresar como aprendiz. Desde entonces, la mayor parte de personas en Ferelden se han olvidado de ella.

Elsa Arendelle, antes Cousland, camina por las largas escaleras de caracol que llevan hasta su destino… pues su aprendizaje casi estaba concluido y no queda más que la prueba final: la Angustia.

Vestida con la típica vestimenta de los aprendices: una túnica de color azul marino con algunos bordados de color negro, blanco y rojo oscuro; esta extraña túnica no solo era por mero capricho pues potenciaba la magia del usuario ¿Cómo? Ni Elsa misma se lo explicaba, probablemente haya sido encantada dedujo la rubia. Complementado con un par de botas de cuero sin nada en especial más que su color celeste.

La rubia, escoltada por dos templarios, finalmente llegó hasta la habitación donde se volvería una maga oficial. Al llegar visualizó a tres templarios más, además de que se encontraban el Caballero Comandante y el Primer Encantador.

—"La magia existe para servir al hombre, nunca para dominarlo"—. Citó el Caballero Comandante mientras avanzaba hacia la chica—. Así habló la profetisa Andraste cuando batió al imperio de Tevinter, gobernado por magos que habían llevado el mundo al borde del desastre—. El caballero giró para encarar a la aprendiz—. Vuestra magia es un don, pero también una maldición, porque ustedes atraen a los demonios del reino de los sueños: el Velo.

—Es por ello que existe la Angustia—. Explicó el Primer Encantador—. El ritual que os enviará al Velo y ahí os enfrentaréis a un demonio, armada solo con vuestra voluntad.

—¿Hay alguna otra opción?—. Preguntó la platinada intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

—Esta la Tranquilidad…—. Sugirió Greagoir.

—¿Es una opción perder toda tu magia?—. Cuestionó el mago—. No, tengo fe en que lo conseguirás.

—Has de saber que, si fallas, los templarios haremos lo que debamos hacer. Morirás—. Indicó el líder caballero—. Esto es Lirio: pura esencia de magia y el modo de acceder al Velo.

Greagoir señaló un grupo de estalactitas que brillaban en un tenue azul cielo.

—Todo mago debe superar esta prueba de fuego—. Le comentó Irving—. Tal como hicimos nosotros, lo lograras. No pierdas la cabeza, recuerda que el Velo es un reino onírico. Así que está dominado por espíritus, tu propia voluntad es real—. Aconsejó.

—Los aprendices deben superar la prueba por sus propios medios—. Interrumpió el templario—. Preparada—. Le dijo señalando nuevamente el Lirio.

Elsa camino hasta el extraño objeto de color celeste, cuando llego a este, prosiguió a tocarlo y cuando lo hizo su mano comenzó a brillar en tono azul el cual dio un enorme destello, dejándola inconsciente…

 **El Velo**

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la Torre, sino que ahora estaba en un mundo completamente extraño. Se levantó y, al ver mejor el paisaje, quedó sorprendida, mas no maravillada.

El piso era una especie de tierra bastante dura y en algunas partes había pedazos que parecían estar hechos de cimentación. El cielo era de color verde con tonalidades grisáceas. No podía distinguir el panorama más allá de los veinte pasos, debido a la densa capa de neblina. Había algo que parecían ser árboles, pero estaban completamente secos, además por todo el lugar sobresalían picos que parecían estar hechos de hueso, pero de un color negro.

Estaba muy dejos del lugar que Elsa imaginó en sus sueños.

La desolación del lugar le daba escalofríos, lo más aterrador era el silencio.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a una estatua bastante inquietante ya que parecía tener la forma de un soldado, pero sus brazos eran un par de largos tentáculos y en su cabeza tenía dos enormes cuernos.

Se alejó de la estatua hasta llegar un jarrón que se parecía tener algo dentro, al acercarse se encontró con tres cataplasmas de curación, conocidas como una especie de cura para cualquier herida. Era una pomada, la cual al untarse sobre el cuerpo sanaba todas las heridas que tuviese. Agarró todas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Caminando un poco más se encontró con un desnivel, camino por ahí y después vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz resplandeciente. Cuando se acercó, la extraña luz comenzó a atacarla con pequeños rayos de electricidad. Había leído acerca de estas cosas, llamada _volutas_ _espectrales_ , las cuales eran demonios que han perdido su poder, por lo que con un rápido movimiento de sus manos lanzó un hechizo, congelándola en el lugar.

La platinada decidió que era mejor apresurar el paso así que comenzó a correr. En su camino por el oscuro sendero se encontró con más volutas, aunque no era algo realmente peligroso, podían llegar a ser molestas.

Continuó el recorrido hasta que se encontró con una criatura peculiar, era un ratón y aparentemente le estaba hablando.

—Otro más que han tirado a los lobos—. Escupió el animal con cierto desprecio—. Inocente y desprevenido, como siempre. No está bien que los templarios hagan esto. Ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

—¿Eres un ratón… y hablas?—. Preguntó sumamente confundida, a lo que el ratón soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Crees que de verdad estas aquí? ¿En ese cuerpo? ¡Tienes ese aspecto porque crees que lo tienes!—. Luego de un momento se calmó y suspiró—. Siempre es igual. Pero no es culpa tuya. Estas en el mismo barco en el que yo estuve, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, el roedor irradió un brillo cegador, mientras toma forma humana, era un hombre un poco mayor que Elsa con el cabello de color café claro.

—Permíteme darte la bienvenida al Velo. Puedes llamarme…—. Pensó durante un instante, curvando su boca—. Bueno, Ratón.

—¿Puedes cambiar de forma?—. Preguntó más interesada en la habilidad que en saber quién era, alimentada por su hambre de conocimiento.

—Como ya he dicho, en este lugar eres lo que percibes ser. Creo que yo antes era como tu… Los templarios te matan si tardas demasiado, ya ves. Suponen que has fracasado y no quieren que salga… algo—. Se estremeció mientras hablaba—. Creo que es lo que me hicieron. No tengo cuerpo que reclamar. Y tú no tienes tiempo, si no quieres acabar igual.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el demonio que debo enfrentar?—. Cuestionó consiente de los peligros que corría de no superar su Angustia.

Ratón asintió. —Aquí hay algo contenido para un aprendiz como tú. Debes enfrentarte al demonio, y resistir… si puedes. Esa es tu salida. O la de tu rival, si los templarios no te matan… Una prueba para ti y un juego para las criaturas del Velo.

—¿Me dirás o tengo que buscarlo yo misma?—. Gruñó Elsa cansada de las vagancias de Ratón.

—Oh, no seas tan desesperada, amiga. Tu demonio no va a irse a ninguna parte. Además, hay otros espíritus aquí. Te dirán más cosas y quizás te ayuden. Si es que puedes creer lo que vas a ver. Yo te seguiré, si te parece bien. Mi oportunidad pasó hace mucho tiempo… pero tu puede que consigas salir—. El hombre regresó a su forma de ratón sin decirle dónde se encontraba el demonio.

" _Genial, tendré que hacerlo yo misma"_

Elsa decidió que era mejor guardar silencio y proseguir su camino. Por fin salió del estrecho corredor y llegó hasta un lugar más abierto, aunque había fuego por todas partes.

—Aquí es donde se realizará la prueba—. Advirtió Ratón con voz chillona—. Creo que el demonio este cerca.

Al no encontrar al demonio y dado que su tiempo se estaba agotando, la joven decidió buscarlo por las cercanías así que siguió caminando. Se encontró con más volutas las cuales no fueron mayor problema para la aprendiz, congelando a la mayoría con un ataque que le gustaba llamar "cono de frío", el cual consistía en sacar una gran cantidad de viento helado por sus manos y este congelaba a quien tuviese en frente. Siguió caminado hasta que visualizó un espíritu con forma de caballero por lo que se acercó cuidadosamente.

—Otro mortal arrojado a las llamas para que arda, ya veo—. Comentó con voz fantasmal—. Vuestros magos han ideado una cobarde prueba. Sería mejor que os enfrentarais entre vosotros para demostrar vuestro temple con habilidad.

—¿Quién eres?—. Preguntó la rubia al ver que el "fantasma" no era hostil.

—Soy Valor, un espíritu guerrero. Pulo mis armas en busca de la perfecta expresión del combate.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Por favor—. Pidió amablemente la mujer, siempre recordando su cortesía.

—Por supuesto—. Aceptó el espíritu—. No eres el primer mortal que busca mi ayuda. No obstante, no estoy aquí para ayudarte. Mi propósito es buscar la perfección y crear el arma definitiva para la búsqueda del valor.

—¿Afectaría alguna de estas armas al demonio?

—Sin duda—. Reconoció con orgullo—. En este reino, todo lo que existe es expresión de un pensamiento. Un arma es una clara necesidad en un combate y mi voluntad convierte esa necesidad en realidad ¿De verdad deseas mis armas? Te daré una… si aceptas batirte antes en duelo conmigo. Valor pondrá a prueba tu temple como es debido.

—Acepto el desafío, Valor—. Afirmó Elsa mientras retrocedía un poco y alzaba sus manos en posición defensiva con las palmas extendidas.

—Como desees, mortal. Lucharemos hasta que quede convencido de que eres lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a tu demonio. Sino logras convencerme, te mataré. ¡Lucha con valor!—. Gritó mientras sacaba su espada y escudo.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo de congelamiento, inmovilizando al espíritu, para después lanzarle una habilidad arcana la cual consistía en un pequeño rayo de color morado, este dio de lleno en el pecho del espíritu y, aunque no mostraba ningún signo de dolor, la chica pudo deducir que sí le había causado daño.

El guerreo logró zafarse del hielo que lo cubría, rompiéndolo con su voluntad para después lanzar un ataque con su espada a la chica, él casi la golpea de no ser porque ella se movió a tiempo, aventándose en contra del piso, rodó hacia un lado y se levantó.

La joven lanzó un conjuro espiritual el cual desoriento a su oponente, para después lanzarle nuevamente el hechizo arcano.

—Basta—. Enunció Valor—. Tu fuerza es suficiente para la tarea que te aguarda. El bastón es tuyo—. Informó mientras le extendía un extraño bastón de madera, con una forma circular en el extremo del palo.

—Gracias—. Agradeció Elsa mientras se retiraba del lugar, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—Te deseo suerte en tu tarea, mortal.

La chica y el ratón continuaron su caminata hasta que visualizaron una especie de oso con picos sobresalientes de su lomo además de que parecía estar hecho de piedra volcánica y tejido muscular, con un olor putrefacto.

—Mhmmm—. Suspiró el tétrico animal—. ¿Así que tú eres el mortal a quien están dando caza? Y el pequeño… ¿es un aperitivo para mí?

—Esto no me gusta—. Murmuró Ratón mientras cambiaba de vuelta a su forma humana—. No va a ayudarnos. Deberíamos irnos…

—No importa—. Interrumpe el oso—. El demonio acabara atrapándote y a lo mejor incluso deja alguna sobra-comento mientras se levantaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué clase de espíritu eres?—. Elsa adoptó una postura defensiva, vigilando cada movimiento de la criatura.

—Es un demonio-le habló Ratón—. Quizás hasta es más poderoso que el que te persigue.

—¡Márchate!—. Exigió el demonio—. Seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que molestar a Pereza, mortal. Ya me estas cansando…—. El oso se recostó nuevamente.

—¿Por qué te llamas Pereza, que eres?—. Preguntó con intriga, pero sin soltar las manos de su bastón.

—Soy un espíritu de la Pereza—. Respondió simplemente—. Una criatura del Velo… A diferencia de ti. Los mortales no están más que de visita por aquí. Yo mismo podría sentirme tentado por un mortal como tú. Sería interesante ver el mundo mortal a través de tus ojos, habitar tu forma… pero no me siento con ganas de semejante lucha. Ahora deja de fastidiar.

—Necesito tu ayuda para vencer a mi demonio.

-Ya tienes un buen bastón—. Bostezó mirándola con pequeños ojos rojos—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Parece poderoso—. Dijo Ratón—. Quizás podría enseñarte a ser como él.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Quieres que enseñe al mortal a asumir esta forma? ¿Por qué? La mayoría de los mortales están demasiado apegados a su forma para aprender a cambiar. Tú por otro lado, pequeñajo, podrías se mejor estudiante, Dejaste tu forma humana hace años.

—Yo… no creo que fuera un buen oso—. Dijo con poca confianza en sí mismo.

—Podrías ayudarme a enfrentar al demonio—. Sugirió dándole ánimos la rubia—. Dijiste que tu tiempo ya pasó, pero puedes darme una mano.

—Cierto—. Apoyó Pereza—. En esta forma soy muy poderoso… cuando así lo deseo.

—Bien….—. Aceptó Ratón— Intentaré ser un oso. Si me enseñas.

—Eso está muy bien, pero enseñar resulta _muy_ agotador—. Se quejó el demonio—. Déjenme paz.

—Mmm—. Suspiró el hombre—. Ya sabía que no iba a ayudarnos.

—Ratón quiere aprender—. Declaró la joven al demonio—. Enséñale.

—No estaís en condiciones de hacer amenazas—. Gruñó atemorizantes, Elsa pasó saliva—. ¿Deseas aprende mi forma, pequeñajo?—. Preguntó intimidante—. Entonces tengo un desafío para tu amiga: responde correctamente a tres acertijos y le enseñaré. Si fallas, os devoraré a ambos. La decisión es tuya.

La platinada pensó durante un momento, siendo francos era bastante buena para los acertijos y en caso de fallar tendría que enfrentar al demonio y confiaba en sus habilidades.

—Acepto tu desafío, Pereza.

—¿De veras? Esto se pone prometedor. Mi primer acertijo es el siguiente: tengo costas sin arena, mares sin corriente, montes sin tierra y ciudades sin gente. ¿Qué soy?

—Un mapa—. Respondió la chica con confianza.

—Mmph Correcto. Prosigamos. Segundo acertijo: rara vez me tocan, pero me contiene a menudo. Si me usas con ingenio, serás agudo. ¿Qué soy?

Esta vez Elsa tardó un poco más en responder, después de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Mi lengua?—. Dudó en su respuesta.

—Sí, tu afilada lengua. Muy bien—. Felicitó el demonio. Un último intento, ¿de acuerdo? A menudo invento historias, aunque sin cobrar. Amenizo veladas completas, que no podrás recordar ¿Qué soy?

La rubia pensó un momento sus opciones: podría ser un mentiroso ya que dice que inventa historias, podría ser un sueño. Finalmente respondió:

-Creo que es… ¿un sueño?

—Mmmm—. Murmuró pesadamente Pereza—. Correcto. Muy a propósito aquí en el Velo, ¿no? Pero has ganado mi desafío y has demostrado ser una divertida distracción. Así pues, te enseñare mi forma. Presta mucha atención….—. Dijo mientras se levantaba e irradiaba una enorme luz oscura.

Cuando el lugar fue visible, Ratón finalmente se había convertido en un oso negro.

—¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Soy un oso?—. Preguntó un poco incrédulo—. Me siento… pesado.

—Mmm. Suficiente. Adelante, vayan y derroten a su demonio… o lo que sea que pretendan hacer. Su presencia mortal ya me harta—. Bufó con desprecio mientras volvía a recostarse para volver a dormir.

Elsa y Ratón regresaron hasta el lugar donde sería el enfrentamiento contra el demonio.

Cuando finalmente regresaron al lugar del enfrentamiento, el oso volvió a tomar la forma humana que había estado utilizando.

—Nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Es… extraño.

—Pero te sientes bien, ¿no?—. Preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

—Sí desde luego, nunca me había sentido mejor de hecho….—. No pudo seguir hablando porque una risa macabra los alertó.

—Jajaajaja Por fin ha llegado—. Graznó una criatura completamente envuelto en llamas y con una forma bizarra—. Pronto veré las tierras de los vivos a través de tus ojos, criatura. Serás mía, en cuerpo y alma.

—Aunque pierda los templarios acabaran contigo—. Elsa puso su basto en una posición defensiva.

—¡Pueden intentarlo!—. Rugió con arrogancia—. ¿Esta criatura es tu ofrenda, Ratón? ¿Otro juguete, tal como acordamos?—. Le dijo al hombre, mientras este se cubría la cara con las manos, señal de vergüenza.

—¡No pienso ofrecerte nada! ¡No tengo por qué seguir ayudándote!

—Vaya. ¿Después de todos aquellos maravillosos almuerzos que hemos compartido? Y ahora, de repente, el ratón ha cambiado las reglas…

—¡Ya no soy un ratón!—. Replicó—. ¡Y pronto no tendré que esconderme! ¡No tengo por qué hacer negocios contigo!

—Ya veremos…—Murmuró el demonio mientras le lanzaba un golpe con sus grandes garras, el mago se convirtió nuevamente en oso y logró resistir el ataque mientras daba un rugido de dolor.

Elsa rápidamente tomo su bastón y lo apuntó en contra del demonio lanzando un rayo eléctrico, el cual golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza, esta se ladeó hacia la derecha provocando que su cuerpo se moviese con ella.

El demonio le arrojó una bola de fuego, la chica se cubrió con un muro de hielo el cual, a pesar del gran calor, no se derritió ni destruyó. El oso acertó un zarpazo al demonio causando que cayese al piso mientras daba un murmullo de dolor.

El oso quiso abalanzarse en contra de la criatura, pero un grupo de volutas lo atacó por la espalda, lanzándole varios rayos de luz entonces el animal se dirigió a atacar a las molestas cosas flotantes.

La joven platinada lanzó su ataque _cono de frío_ , esta vez con el bastón haciendo que la ventisca fuese más potente. El hielo logró congelar parte del demonio pero este hizo que todas las llamas de su cuerpo creciesen, provocando que el hielo se derritiera.

El demonio se levantó y le dio un golpe a Elsa en el abdomen con sus garras, haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor mientras caía de sentón al suelo y soltaba el bastón. El monstruo se abalanzó contra la joven, pero ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos haciendo que el demonio no lograra atacarla directamente; con sus manos agarró las garras de la criatura y comenzó a abrir sus emociones, dirigiendo su odio y temor al demonio. Mientras más pensaba en hacerle daño al demonio, más se congelaban los brazos de este.

El demonio retrocedió en señal de dolor mientras intentaba descongelar sus extremidades ya que el hielo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, mientras se retorcía por todo el lugar intentando que el fuego acabase con el hielo, al hacer esto bajó su guardia.

La rubia quien se levantó y apuntó sus manos en dirección al demonio, con un rápido movimiento una lanza helada viajó rápidamente hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado.

El demonio rugió de dolor cayendo al suelo. La lanza se rompió al tocar el piso, pero el demonio ya estaba muerto, poco después un gran fuego cubrió al demonio y cuando desapareció, su cuerpo ya no estaba.

Elsa jadeó, inclinándose ligeramente, recuperando el aliento mientras tomaba su bastón con su mano derecha.

—Lo has conseguido. Sin duda lo has conseguido—. Felicitó Ratón quien ya había acabado con las molestas volutas, cambiando nuevamente a la forma humana con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. Cuando viniste, esperaba que quizás pudieras… Pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que alguno de ustedes fuese digno.

—¿Cómo se llamaban aquellos a los que traicionaste antes que a mí?—. Cuestionó a la defensiva y un poco agresiva la platinada.

—¿Qué?—. Se encogió de hombros— No eran tan prometedores como tú. Fue hace mucho tiempo—. La manera en que lo dijo hizo que a Elsa se le erizaran los vellos—. No… recuerdo sus nombres—. Farfulló con indiferencia—. Ni siquiera recuerdo el mío. Es el Velo y los templarios matándome, como intentaron hacer contigo.

—¿Qué crees que puedes obtener de mí?—. Elsa retrocedió con desconfianza.

—Has derrotado a un demonio, has completado tu prueba. Con el tiempo, serás una hechicera sin par. Y quizás en ello haya una esperanza para alguien tan pequeño y olvidado como yo. Si quieres ayudar. Puede que exista una forma de que salga de aquí, de llegar afuera. Vería el mundo con tus ojos, seríamos uno. Solo necesitas querer dejarme entrar…

Ya está, lo descubrió esa era la verdadera prueba, la chica decidió actuar con cautela.

—Tal vez podría encontrar ayuda de algunos magos fuera del Velo…

—¡No! No hay tiempo—. Exclamó con agresividad—. ¡¿NO sientes la espada en tu garganta?! Creen que toda la magia es malvada, que el Velo es malvado. Cuando estás aquí, te conviertes en aquello a lo que le temen.

—Como tú. ¿De verdad fuiste alguna vez un aprendiz?—. Le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, creo que lo fuí ¿No basta con eso? ¡Debería bastarte!—. Su mirada se oscureció—. Bueno quizás tengan razón sobre ti—. Esta vez su voz fue demoníaca—. La simple matanza es cosa de guerreros. Los auténticos peligros del Velo son los prejuicios, los deseos, la pereza, el exceso de confianza… el orgullo—. Murmuró oscuramente para después cambiar de forma, esta vez creció el doble de alto y se veía igual que el demonio anterior pero más poderoso y temible.

-No te confíes, maga. Las pruebas auténticas no terminan _nunca—_. Gruñó aterradoramente, desapareciendo en una explosión de fuego.

Elsa comenzó a sentir el aire muy pesado mientras se mareaba, se tambaleó por un momento para caer inconsciente unos segundos después.

* * *

Anna caminaba por los pasillos del castillo preguntándose la razón de por qué su padre la quería ver en ese preciso momento. ¡Rayos! Había arruinado el momento clímax de su combate, pudo haber acabado con la vida del hombre de una manera tan genial… Pero, en fin, no se pudo y lo preferible era dejarlo ir, después de todo tendría que ejecutarlo más tarde.

También se preguntaba la razón por la cual casi todos los soldados de Pináculo estaban siendo reunidos desde hacía tres días. Pues todos los hombres del ejército de su padre habían llegado al castillo, como si se estuviesen preparando para algo, como si fuese a haber una guerra…

Aunque no estaba segura, lo más probable es que fuesen simples entrenamientos o incluso simulacros para alguna situación futura. Nada que mereciese su atención. No obstante, la idea de una guerra venidera le subió la emoción un poco.

Finalmente llegó al estudio de su padre y al no encontrarlo allí comenzó a frustrarse, debió poner más atención a lo que dijo el criado… ¡Cierto! Era en el gran salón, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Era uno de sus defectos más grandes, olvidar las cosas. Y lo peor es que no era una o dos veces por día, sino que eran demasiadas, por eso muchos la denominaban como distraída y era un poco cierto por lo que no le afectaba mucho. Tampoco era como si le importara mucho los chismes de la corte.

Finalmente llegó al gran salón donde ya se encontraba su padre acompañado del Arl Rendon Howe; además de algunos guardias en los laterales y detrás de ambos.

—¿Entonces puedo contar con tus tropas aquí esta noche?—. Peguntó el Teyrn de Pináculo a su mejor amigo, el Arl.

—Confió en que empiecen a llegar esta noche, para que podamos partir mañana. Te pido mis disculpas por la tardanza, mi señor—. Se disculpó el Arl bajando la cabeza—. La culpa es toda mía.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Rendon—. Sonrió Agdar—. Enviaré a mi sobrino con mis tropas. ¡Tú y yo cabalgaremos juntos como antaño, amigo mío!

Su sobrino, Fergus o más bien sobrino de su esposa, ya que la hermana de Idun, Alftanna, llevó al chico diez años atrás como pupilo de lord Cousland, para aprender a cómo gobernar correctamente pues Fergus era el heredero al bannorn Mar del Despertar.

—Cierto. Aunque los dos teníamos menos canas en la cabeza—. Bromeó el hombre de Amaranthine— Y luchábamos contra los orlesianos, no contra… esos monstruos.

—Al menos el olor será el mismo—. Comentó el Teyrn con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Anna entró por una de las puertas laterales del salón.

—Perdona hija mía, no te había visto. Howe ¿te acuerdas de mi hija?—. Preguntó a pesar de que se habían visto apenas hace medio año

—Veo que se ha convertido en una bella jovencita. Encantado de volver a verte, querida.

—¿Esta tu familia aquí, Arl Howe?—. Cuestionó la pelirroja al ya haberse acercado lo suficiente a los dos hombres.

—No, los he dejado en Amaranthine, lejos de la guerra. Te envían saludos. En especial mi hijo Hans, está ansioso por vuestro compromiso. Tal vez puedas visitarnos pronto.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría—. Dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque una palabra captó su atención: _guerra_.

—¡Bien! Mi hijo está fascinado por la boda, incluso ya ha decidido la mayoría de los preparativos para que sea la mejor de la historia—. Comentó el Howe con cierto titubeo en la voz, cosa que ningún presente notó.

—En cualquier caso, hija mía, te he hecho llamar por una razón. Mientras tu primo y yo estamos lejos, voy a dejar el castillo a tu cargo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no puedo acompañar a Fergus y a ti?—. Preguntó un poco molesta, aun sin saber a dónde se irían.

—A dónde vamos, es un lugar aterrador, es mejor que te quedes a cargo con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que estas sobradamente capacitada para ello, pero no quiero tener una pelea con tu madre por tu causa. Me matara si dejo que vayas. Esta fuera de si desde que supo que Fergus me acompañaría… Sabes que tu tía se lo dejó a cargo.

—¡No es justo!—. Reclamó la joven alzando la voz—. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

—Pronto tendrás la ocasión de viajar—. Dijo para intentar tranquilizarla—. Además tu boda se acerca, hija mía. Y no se trata de ninguna menudencia; lo que te pido supone una gran responsabilidad.

—¡Pero ni siquiera me has dicho a donde van!

—Ya te dije que es mejor que no lo sepas….

—¡No me importa!

—Te pido que no me levantes la voz—. Gruñó fríamente.

Anna solo frunció el ceño, pero sin disculparse.

—No es justo siempre me tratas como una niña—. Chilló mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en sus ojos.

—Está bien te contaré, pero no quiero que hagas tus dramas—. Suspiró cediendo para evitar pasar vergüenza enfrente de su amigo y futuro consuegro—. En el sur se están congregado un gran grupo de engendros tenebrosos y el rey ha solicitado que todas nuestras fuerzas sean enviadas inmediatamente a Ostagar, donde todo el ejército real está reunido además de un pequeño puñado de guardas grises.

Anna escuchó historias sobre los engendros tenebrosos cuando era niña, pues su niñera solía contárselas en las noches. A Anna le gustaban las historias de terror, aunque solía preferir los cuentos de hadas. Como fuera, ella siempre creyó que los engendros tenebrosos eran una simple leyenda y que, si en verdad existieron, nunca más volverían a aparecer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar aquellas criaturas que solían invadir sus pesadillas cuando niña.

Aún así, la idea de salir de Pináculo y enfrascarse en la guerra era terriblemente atractiva, disipando todos sus miedos.

—Yo quiero ir, mis habilidades en combate son mejores que las de todo tu ejército junto, y lo sabes—. Expresó desafiante la joven.

—Ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra sobre el tema, no insistas o todas tus clases de combate y equitación quedaran suspendidas.

Anna no respondió y se limitó a refunfuñar entre dientes y maldiciendo en su cabeza.

—Hija mía, mientras estoy fuera, ¿puedes encargarte de los problemas en el teyrnir?—. Le preguntó su progenitor más relajado.

—No pongas a prueba mis habilidades—. Rezongó, nuevamente desafiante y grosera.

—Y tú no pongas a prueba mi paciencia—. Frunció el ceño exasperado—. Entretanto, quiero que busques a Fergus y le digas que parta hacia Ostagar con las tropas.

—¿Estas tratando de librarte de mí?

—Tenemos que discutir los planes de batalla. Sé buena chica y haz lo que digo, luego hablaremos.

La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaron y prefirió guardar todas sus maldiciones y malas palabras para sí misma. Caminó fuera del salón, en dirección a ninguna parte en especial, solo en buscar a su primo, aunque lo más probable es que se distrajese en el camino.

 **Nota de autor**

 **En verdad espero que les guste la historia ya que casi se viene lo bueno, prácticamente el siguiente capítulo será el final de lo que podría llamar "primer acto" o el inicio para poder comenzar con la verdadera aventura.**


	8. Traición

**Nota de autor**

 **Esta actualización tiene mucha más acción que el anterior y se tratara única y exclusivamente de Anna.**

 **Agradezco su continuo apoyo. Todos los derechos son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6—Traición**

Anna caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Pináculo, dirigiéndose a las recamaras donde probablemente estuviese su primo. Aún seguía enfadada, sobre todo porque ella no podría ir a la guerra, pero Fergus sí. Mientras caminaba se encontró con un guardia, quien la detuvo.

—¡Lady Anna!—. Saludó mientras hacia una leve reverencia—. Su madre me ha pedido que la busque. Tal parece ser que vuestro perro ha estado haciendo destrozos en la cocina y Gerda amenaza con marcharse— Explicó el joven soldado.

Su perro, un mabari de guerra, puro de raza. De un hermoso pelaje blanco y un tamaño formidable, después de todo era un perro de guerra. Sus padres se regalaron hace dos años y desde entonces eran inseparables, iban a todos lados juntos, comían juntos, cazaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, inclusive dormían en la misma habitación. Anna decidió nombrarlo Olaf, por alguna extraña razón ese nombre le daba una sensación de algún recuerdo lejano. Además, al perro le encantaba que lo abrazara.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?—. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. ¡Soluciónalo!

—Con todo respeto mi dama—. Comenzó el soldado—. Los mabari de guerra son files a sus amos y obedecen únicamente a estos, cualquier otro podría terminar sin alguna extremidad.

—Mi perro nunca mordería a nadie—. Replicó Anna.

—No tengo pensado poner a prueba esa afirmación—. Respondió el hombre.

—¿Y a mí qué? No me interesa, si quieres que se solucione el problema, hazlo tú mismo.

—Su madre me ha pedido que fuese usted misma—. Contestó el joven—. Y le temo a ella más que a usted.

—No me interesa, ese no es mi problema—. Espetó Anna—. Aun así pienso ir, no puedo dejar que Gerda se marche por algo tan simple y tonto. Además, quiero ir por Olaf.

—Muy bien mi lady, su madre también me pidió que la acompañase así que lo mejor será ir de una vez.

—No lo creo—. Dijo frunciendo más el ceño—. Yo misma puedo ir, no necesito que me estés cuidando así que deja de fastidiar—. Esbozó una sonrisa desafiante—. ¿O acaso quieres batirte en duelo conmigo?

El guardia, que había visto como la hermosa chica derrotó a uno de los soldados más capacitados del castillo, prefirió no decir nada. Si ser Kai, quien había sido nombrado caballero por los Teyrns hace algunos años no pudo con la joven, menos podría él.

—De acuerdo, lamento haberla molestado mi señora—. El chico hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Ahora tenía que dirigirse a la cocina y eso no era algo que estuviese muy feliz de hacer, pero era mejor que ir a buscar a su primo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, al entrar vio a Gerda y a dos elfos.

—¡Sacad a esa bestia de mi despensa!—. Les gritaba a los criados.

—Pero no podemos ni acercarnos, casi me arranca una mano—. Protestó uno de ellos.

—¡Es que nadie sacara esa bestia antes de que destruya todas las reservas!—. Exclamó con enfado. En ese momento la pelirroja hizo su aparición—. Por fin has llegado, saca ese animal de mi despensa—. Le ordenó la mujer a la noble.

Los elfos se alarmaron puesto que no esperaban que la mujer fuese tan irrespetuosa con la hija de los Teyrns, era bien sabido que era demasiado exigente y atemorizante. Probablemente la vieja mujer sería castigada o hasta ejecutada por tal indecoro.

—Tal vez debería dejar que Olaf termine su desayuno—. Bromeó la chica alivianando el ambiente. Los criados se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Deja de hacer tus bromas, solo saca a ese perro antes de que termine con las reservas—. Murmuró la mujer canosa.

Gerda era la nana de Anna, por lo que era una de las pocas con quienes no era irrespetuosa o grosera. Tal vez solo le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero la quería demasiado. La veía como la abuela que nunca tuvo.

—Bien, bien—. Anna alzó las manos en señal de derrota—. Sacaré al perro. Al pobrecito Olaf quien solo quería un poco de comida—. La chica abrió la puerta de la despensa, situada hasta una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando entró vio a su sabueso ladrando y gruñendo a varios puntos del cuarto, específicamente a los costales de semillas, trigo, chocolate, maíz y otros alimentos.

—¿Qué pasa, chico?—. Anna se acercó y acarició su pelaje erizado—. ¿Acaso hay algo ahí dentro?—. Señaló los costales y el mabari contestó con un ladrido de aprobación.

En ese momento una docena de ratas salieron de entre los costales, pero no eran ratas comunes ya que estas eran anormalmente grandes y su pelaje era de un tono demasiado oscuro. Anna y su perro acabaron con los roedores; mientras la chica las mataba con su espada, el perro lo hacía con sus dientes y garras.

Cuando por fin acabaron con los molestos y asquerosos animales salieron de la despensa, siendo recibidos por Gerda y los dos elfos.

—¡Miren nada más!—. Profirió la mujer—. ¡Viene lamiéndose la barriga el condenado! ¡Oh no me mires con esos ojos! Sabes que soy inmune a tus encantos. Está bien— Suspiró, tomando un filete de la mesa—. Toma, para que luego no digas que soy mala contigo.

Olaf capturó el trozo de carne y procedió a engullirlo.

—De hecho, se lo merece—. Expresó Anna con orgullo—. Solo protegía la despensa de ratas, ¡ratas enormes!

—¡Espero que esos animalejos este fuera de mi concina!

—Por supuesto—. Asintió la chica—. Olaf y yo nos encargamos de todo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero dentro esta hecho un desastre, será mejor que alguien limpie lo antes posible—. Dijo mirando a los criados, quienes entendieron lo que quería decir y entraron con escobas y trapos, dispuestos a limpiar.

Anna se despidió de su nana y procedió a salir de la cocina junto a su perro. Ambos siguieron el recorrido a las recamaras. Cuando llegó al pasillo principal del castillo, vio a su madre conversando con tres personas.

Su madre, quien antes tenía una hermosa cabellera negra, ahora lucía un color grisáceo. Su rostro antes perfecto, ahora era cubierto por varias arrugas. Además, por cada invierno que pasaba, parecía que su felicidad se apagaba como el sol cuando se oculta por las montañas.

—…Y esto me lo regaló Agdar, cuando fue a Orlais, tal parece que se lo dio el antiguo emperador quien estaba borracho y lo confundió con el rey—. Su madre ahogó una risa con su mano, mostrando una peculiar cadena decorada con hermosas piedras de todo tipo de colores, aunque se veía bastante uniforme y ordenada. Idun vio a su hija acercarse y también vio al perro.

—Por lo que veo ya te has encargado del problema en la cocina—. Comentó Idun sonriéndole a Anna—. Ven quiero que conozcas a mi amiga, lady Landra Oswin, Bannesa de Caer Oswin—. Presentó a la señora que se encontraba a su lado. Anna se acercó a regañadientes, puesto que forzosamente tenía que pasar por ahí.

—Creo que ya nos hemos conocido, querida. En una fiesta hace algunos años—. Indicó lady Landra—. Ahora estas más hermosa y bella que nunca.

—¿No estabas ebria?—. Cuestionó Anna sin tener cortesía alguna.

—¡Anna!—. Reprendió su madre—. Deberías ser más amable. Por favor perdona a mi hija, necesita mejorar sus habilidades políticas—. Miró a la pelirroja de reojo.

—No te mortifiques, Idun—. Contestó la Bannesa—. Fue una fiesta bastante divertida, después de todo. ¡Todavía me acuerdo de las locuras del Bann Lynus!

—Sin duda lord Farrae sabe cómo hacer una buena fiesta—. Declaró un joven rubio que las acompañaba—. Tuvimos que cargarte hasta el carruaje. Éramos cuatro y apenas pudimos…

—No son necesarios tantos detalles, hijo—. Interrumpió lady Oswin, apenada—. Espero que recuerdes a mi hijo, Edrick. Él tampoco está casado, goza de una soltería igual que tú-le dijo a la pelirroja.

—Un gusto volver a verla, lady Anna—. El rubio hizo una reverencia—. Déjeme decirle que cada día su belleza se incrementa, como una hermosa flor en pleno verano.

—¡Remójate la cabeza!—. Bufó Anna.

—¿Per…perdón?—. El joven se veía confundido, mientras su rostro se teñía rosado.

—Y esta es mi doncella, lady Idona Mac Enraig. Su padre es el Bann de Costa Tormenta—. Interrumpió la señora de Caer Oswin—. Preséntate, querida.

—Es un gusto conocerla, mi lady—. La doncella se inclinó—. Sin duda es la dama más hermosa en todo Ferelden, los rumores ni siquiera le hacen justicia.

—Y eso lo dice después de haberte visto combatir con un guardia, sudando, esta mañana—. Comentó la Teyrna.

—Sin duda vuestra habilidad en combate es formidable—. Edrick Oswin la aduló —. Estoy seguro de que ni los mejores soldados juntos de Thedas serían capaces de derrotar vuestra magnificencia—. Afirmó con una sonrisa galante.

Anna comenzaba a cansarse de este tipo, pero cuando estaba por responder con un insulto, la voz de su progenitora la interrumpió.

—Yo también fuí una formidable guerrera en mis tiempos—. Alegó con nostalgia—. Mi hermana, Alftanna, y yo éramos conocidas como "las damas piratas". Nuestro buque de guerra, _El Rodfick_ , nos dio la victoria contra los orlesianos en las costas amarantinas—. Suspiró—. Parece que fue hace un siglo. Con el tiempo encontré el camino en artes más delicadas.

—Especialmente después de…—. Lady Landra susurró sin terminar su frase, dejando a la imaginación lo que quería decir.

—Sí, sobre todo después de… _eso_ …—. Murmuró la Teyrna, mientras su mirada se ponía en blanco denotando una profunda tristeza y dolor dentro de sus ojos.

Esta era una de las cosas que más confundía a Anna, el hecho de que su madre cambiase de ánimo tan fácilmente: en un momento podía estar regocijante de felicidad y al otro como si el mundo se acabara.

—Creo que será mejor que me retire—. La voz de lady Landra rompió el silencio, luego miró a sus acompañantes. Edrick, Idona, vienen conmigo—. Los tres se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron por donde Anna había entrado.

—Anna…—. Respiró Idun—. Deberías ir a despedirte de Fergus mientras aún hay tiempo.

—¿Por qué _él_ sí puede ir y yo no?—. Preguntó irritada la pelirroja.

—Sé que es difícil quedarse en el castillo y ver como se marchan los demás, pero el deber es lo primero. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—¡Si estuviera con ellos, podría ayudarlos!—. Rezongó la joven dama.

—Pero estas aquí. Cariño…—. Suspiró mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Hazlo por mí, por favor te lo ruego. No sé qué haría si te perdiera… No sabes lo que se siente perder un hijo…

—Ya, ya está bien, no tienes que llorar—. Expresó derrotada—. Si te hace sentir mejor: prometo que no iré, pero no esperes que te reciba con un abrazo. Adiós, tengo que buscar a mi primo—. Declaró mientras rodeaba a la mujer para seguir caminando por el largo pasillo.

—Si tan solo supieras Anna, si tan solo supieras…—. Exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos.

La pelirroja y el sabueso caminaron hasta las recamaras, donde encontró a Fergus en su propia alcoba, junto a su esposa e hijo.

—¿De verdad va a haber una guerra, papá?—. El niño preguntó con inocencia—. ¿Me traerás una espata?

—Se dice "espada", Oren—. Corrigió Fergus Eremon, mientras se hincaba la altura del niño—. Y te traeré la mejor que encuentre, te lo prometo. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

—Ojalá la victoria fuera tan segura—. Comentó la esposa de Fergus, Ofelia de la casa Field—. Mi corazón esta… inquieto.

—No atemorices al niño, amor mío—. Razonó Fergus—. Lo que digo es cierto—. En ese momento vio a Anna quien había entrado por la puerta junto a su sabueso, por lo que se levantó—. Y aquí está mi primita para despedirse—. Se volvió hacia su esposa—. Ahora enjuaga tus lágrimas, amor mío, y deséame lo mejor.

—Me dan nauseas—. Anna hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ja!—. Se burló su primo—. Lo entenderás cuando haya alguien en tu vida.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida—. Le recordó—. Por si lo olvidas, estoy comprometida.

—Sabes que Hans, no es ¿cómo decirlo? Mhm, el tipo de persona idónea para…

—¡A ti que te importa!—. Lanzó enfadada—. De cualquier forma, te traigo un mensaje de mi padre: quiere que partan esta misma noche, lo antes posible.

—Así que tú te harás cargo del retraso de los hombres del Arl—. Indicó su primo con una mueca—. Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en camino. ¡Hay muchos engendros tenebrosos que decapitar y muy poco tiempo!

En ese momento, ambos Teyrns entraron por la puerta de la recamara.

—Confió, querido muchacho, en que vengas a despedirte antes de que partamos—. Dijo Agdar.

—Cuídate, sobrino mío—. Habló Idun—. Rezaré por ti cada día que estés lejos. Solo espero que Alftanna no me mate por dejarte partir.

—Un buen escudo sería más útil—. Murmuró Anna.

—No te preocupes, tía—. Fergus sonrió, ignorando el comentario de Anna—. Estoy seguro de que mi madre entenderá. Además, si va a matar a alguien, seguramente será a mí.

—Que el Hacedor nos sustente y preserve a todos—. Rezó Ofelia—. Que cuide de nuestros hijos, nuestros maridos y nuestros padres para que nos los devuelva sanos y salvos.

—Y, ya que estamos, que nos triga también algo de cerveza y algunas zorras—. Bromeó Fergus, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de su esposa—. Eh… para los hombres, naturalmente.

—¡Fergus!—. Regañó Ofelia—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso delante de tu familia? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

—¿Zorras?—. Preguntó confundido el infante con voz chillona—. ¿Y para que quieren los hombres unos animalillos?

—Una zorra es una mujer que sirve cerveza en la taberna, Oren—. Explicó el Teyrn—. O una que bebe demasiado.

—¡Agdar!—. Reprendió la Teyrna—. Por el halito del Hacedor, esto es como vivir con una manada de adolescentes inmaduros.

Todos rieron ante los comentarios, elocuencias y bromas. Incluso Anna quien por lo regular tiene un carácter muy difícil se unió a las risas.

—Ya está bueno—. Agdar se puso serio, mirando a su hija—. Chica será mejor que te acuestes temprano. Mañana tienes mucho por hacer.

Anna asintió, salió de la recamara de su primo y caminó a la suya, sentándose a la salida, junto a su mabari sin percatarse de que el pequeño Oren los había seguido.

—Mama dice que nos vas a cuidar tú, mientras papa este fuera. ¿Es verdad tita?—. Preguntó el niño.

Tita era como el infante le decía desde bebe, al no poder pronunciar correctamente "tía" y eso le parecía de lo más adorable a la pelirroja. De hecho, Oren era con quien más jugaba y se divertía sin restricciones, además de Olaf.

—Sí, es cierto—. Asintió la chica sonriéndole.

—¿Y si atacan el castillo?—. Se cuestionó el menor—. ¡¿Habrá dragones?!—. Chilló emocionado.

—Los dragones son criaturas horribles—. Explicó la joven—. Se comen a la gente.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver uno!—. Exclamó aún más emocionado. Esta extraña fascinación por tales criaturas le provocó una especie de dejà vu a la chica, aunque no estaba segura de por qué exactamente.

—¿Y apoco vas a derrotarlo?—. Preguntó Anna divertida, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Claro que sí!—. Contestó—. ¿Vas a enseñarme a usar la espata, tita? ¡Yo también quiero luchar contra el mal!

—Por supuesto que sí—. Le respondió asintiendo—. Es más, ¡te convertirás en el mejor espadachín de todo Ferelden! No, olvida eso, ¡serás el mejor guerrero de todo Thedas!

—¡Urra!—. Gritaba emocionado dando vueltas y corriendo por todo el lugar mientras simulaba tener una espada y exclamaba: —¡Toma eso, conejito gigante! ¡Todos los engendros teneborosos temen a mi espata justiciera!

El rostro se Anna se adornó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

* * *

La luz de la luna finamente bañó las tierras de Ferelden, anunciando la llegada del anochecer.

Su padre y su primo habían partido hace algunas horas y en este momento, Anna se encontraba tratando de dormir o eso aparentaba, puesto que aun llevaba puesta su armadura. Cousland se encontraba pensando en las opciones para su huida, tal vez podría escabullirse hasta los establos y tomar un caballo para después huir. También pensó en la posibilidad de escapar usando el pasadizo secreto de la despensa.

No importaba cómo, pero ella _debía_ ir a Ostagar para unirse a la guerra.

Pero para que esto sucediera tendría que burlar a los guardias, pues estaba segura de que su padre ordenó que no le fuese permitido salir del castillo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que no hubiera demasiados guardias. No era un buen plan, pero era el único que tenía. Además de que quería llevar a su sabueso con ella. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte lo lograría.

No obstante, tampoco quería irse, así como así, puesto que quería despedirse de todos: su madre, Gerda, Ofelia y sin duda de su pequeño sobrino Oren. Pensó en lo mucho que los extrañaría.

Un estruendo, casi como un rayo la asustó, aunque lo ignoró pues pensó que seguramente había sido algún sirviente que tiró algo. Así que siguió con sus meditaciones, sus pensamientos fueron cambiando poco a poco llegando hasta su prometido.

Hans era una persona en cierto grado complicada debido a que siempre buscaba la aceptación de su padre, al ser el menor de tres hermanos era excluido del cariño y atención de su progenitor. Sumado al hecho de que su madre murió durante su nacimiento. Hans se sentía solo y por eso actuaba de distintas formas con cada persona. Por eso ella quería ser esa persona quien le llenase el vacío de su corazón y alma. Por eso se enamoró de él, puede que en su infancia fuese una simple fantasía, pero ahora era algo mucho más fuerte.

Los fuertes ladridos de su sabueso la alertaron, se levantó de la cama y tomó sus armas, por precaución. Olaf ladraba y gruñía en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa chico?—. Preguntó—. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

El mabari contestó con un ladrido, para después gruñirle otra vez a la puerta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un criado entró en la alcoba, corriendo y con una mirada de pánico impresa en su rostro.

—¡Lady Anna! ¡Lady Anna!—. Gritaba el elfo—. ¡Ayúdadme! ¡Nos atacan!

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!—. Exigió la joven Cousland con la adrenalina aumentando.

El elfo no pudo contestar puesto que una flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo y después otra en su pierna derecha. El pobre elfo cayó de cara al suelo, mientras su sangre salpicaba el lugar.

Anna vio detrás a un hombre protegido con una armadura de cuero, similar a las de los hombres que acompañaban a su padre y al Arl esa misma mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a atacarlo, pero otros dos también se unieron a la batalla.

Una flecha se enterró en la madera de su escudo. La chica no pudo llegar hasta el aquero pues uno de los espadachines la detuvo. Anna se movió a la derecha y le cortó la rodilla con su propia arma. El hombre se desplomó piso mientras gruñía de dolor, antes de poder moverse, el filo de una espada se clavó en su yugular.

El perro de guerra se encontraba luchando contra el arquero quien guardó su arco y sacó un par de dagas. El sabueso mordió al hombre en su tobillo derecho con tal fuerza que terminó por destrozarlo. El soldado bramó de dolor e intentó apuñalar al animal, pero Olaf retrocedió, aun con sus dientes en el tobillo, derribó al arquero para después triturarle el rostro.

El tercer hombre fue en ayuda de su camarada, pero Anna lo golpeó con el escudo, derribándolo. El espadachín rodó y se levantó furioso. Cargó con su espada directamente a la Cousland, pero ella la desvió con su propia espada, tirándola de sus manos. Anna hundió su espada en el hígado del soldado.

En ese momento, su madre llegó corriendo desde la puerta de su propia habitación. Iba vestida con una armadura igual a la de ella, pero de un color más oscuro. Además, estaba armada con un arco largo y un carcaj de flechas.

—¡Cariño!—. Exclamó con alivio su progenitora—. ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Escuché sonidos de batalla fuera de mi habitación!

—Sí, estoy bien—. Asintió—. ¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo!?

—Un grito me despertó. Había hombres en el pasillo, así que atranqué la puerta—. Explicó Idun—. ¿Has visto sus escudos?—. Su rostro se frunció furioso—. ¡Eran hombres de Howe! ¡¿Por qué nos han atacado¡?!

Anna miró los escudos de los soldados y, efectivamente, tenían el blasón de Amaranthine: un oso pardo, con dos escudos amarillos paralelos y otros dos blancos.

—¡Han traicionado a padre!—. Entendió la hija del Teyrn—. ¡Nos han atacado aprovechando que nuestras tropas han partido!—. No entendía por qué el Arl traicionaría a su padre, atacando y tomando el castillo, pero estaba segura de que obtendría respuestas, aunque tuviera que ir hasta Amaranthine y exigirlas ella misma. Incluso si tuviera que plantarse ante lord Rendon Howe y sus hijos, Nathaniel y Delia.

" _Pero Hans no. Estoy segura de que Hans no tiene nada que ver en esto. Su familia lo odia y él a ellos"_.

—No creerás que los hombres de Howe se retrasaron apropósito…—. Su madre entendió sus palabras, haciendo las conjeturas—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Le rebanaré el pescuezo yo misma!

—Será mejor que busquemos a Ofelia y a Oren-. Dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

—¡Andraste misericordiosa! ¿Y si los intrusos han entrado antes en los aposentos de tu primo? ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Aprisa! ¡Luego escaparemos!

Ambas corrieron a la habitación de Fergus, unos metros más adelante seguidas por el mabari. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, desprendiendo un aura aterradora. Anna abrió lentamente la puerta, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar al otro lado.

Cuando la madera ya no cubría el interior, encontraron una escena más macabra que el demonio más poderoso de todo el Velo. Un rio de sangre corría por todo el piso. Delante, el cuerpo de Ofelia yacía sin vida y a un lado, con su mano sosteniendo firmemente el brazo de la mujer, estaba la figura de un infante; era Oren quien yacía bocabajo sin señal de vida aparente.

Idun se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del niño, abrazándolo con enorme fuerza intentando hacer que despertase de su sueño permanente.

—¡NO! ¡Mi pequeño Oren, no!—. Gritaba desconsolada con una expresión de horror, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el líquido rojo—. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de hacer esto?!

Olaf se acercó al rostro del niño, lamiéndolo y aullando tristemente, intentando hacer que reaccionara.

Anna permanecía de pie ante la escena, incapaz de procesar lo que veía. Su mandíbula se tensó a tal punto que parecía que sus dientes se triturarían. Un nudo le raspó la garganta. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras se tambaleaba para finalmente caer de rodillas al piso, puso sus manos sobre la sangre. Ahora sus ojos llovían, desconsolados.

—E...ellos no están tomando re…rehenes—. Balbuceó su madre—. Están matando a todos…

—¡Maldito Howe!—. Gruñó la pelirroja apretando los puños—. ¡Yo misma te asesinaré, maldito bastardo! ¿¡Oíste traidor!? ¡Yo acabare con tu deplorable existencia!—. Sus gritos resonaron por las paredes del castillo Cousland.

En este punto ya no le importaba nada, solo tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era vengar la muerte de su sobrino. Sin importar quien se pusiese en frente, incluso si fuese su prometido, haría pagar a Howe por su traición.

Y pensar que tan solo esta mañana el muy maldito la saludó como siempre. _"!Desgraciado hipócrita!"_.

Salieron de la alcoba, con terrible impotencia y dolor en sus corazones, lamentablemente no podían hacer nada. Atrás dejaron el cuerpo de Ofelia y Oren, en la cama bocarriba, tal vez no podrían darles un buen entierro. pero al menos dejarían que sus cadáveres descansaran donde era debido.

Antes de proseguir su camino, la chica decidió buscar en el cuarto de sus padres debido a que probablemente su progenitor dejó algo de importancia en algún cofre. Primero buscó en dos, donde simplemente encontró cataplasmas curativas y algunas monedas de plata.

Pero detrás de algunas cajas, muy bien escondido, encontró un tercer cofre el cual estaba cerrado con seguro. Pero no era un cofre común puesto que tenía grabados en oro y diamantes, además tenía un pequeño copo de nieve en la parte superior y era mucho más pequeño que los anteriores.

Por suerte sabía cómo abrir este tipo de cerraduras así que con un pequeño alambre logro forzar la cerradura.

Lo primero que encontró fue una pequeña capa azul, como para una niña de seis a nueve años, por lo que la guardó en una pequeña maleta de cuero que llevaba colgada, seguramente valía algunas monedas de plata, razonó. Al removerla descubrió un pequeño anillo de oro y decidió guardarlo pues también podría venderse.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron algunos dibujos hechos en pergaminos con pintura azul: desde paisajes hasta ciudades eran plasmados en estos, pero sin mayor detalle pues era notorio que fueron hechos por un niño. No obstante, más extraño era uno donde estaban sus padres e incluso ella pero había una niña la cual no podía reconocer, además de que en cada dibujo estaba el nombre de la persona y en el de la niña solo había un "yo", lo que aumentó más su curiosidad.

También encontró un sobre con el sello de su padre, por lo que decidió guardarlo pues podría ser importante y no debía caer en manos del traidor. Salió de la habitación y fue con su madre para pedir explicaciones acerca del extraño dibujo, el cual era el único que había decidido llevar consigo.

—Madre, ¿podrías explicarme quien es esta niña?—. Preguntó mostrándole el dibujo y señalando a la extraña y también la prenda azulada. El rostro de su madre se iluminó en un extraño brillo de anhelo y tristeza mezclados con un poco de ¿felicidad?

—E…es e…ella—. Susurró la Teyrna en lágrimas, arrebatándole el dibujo—…y esta es… su capa…

—¿A quién te refieres? ¿Acaso conoces a esta niña?—. La curiosidad carcomía sus entrañas, ansiosa por descubrir ese misterio. Después de todo siempre le había encantado descubrir cosas nuevas.

Idun reaccionó luego de unos segundos y ,al entender que no podía explicarle a su hija en ese momento, decidió ocultar sus emociones y centrarse en el objetivo: escapar.

—Escúchame, Anna—. Se limpió las lágrimas y guardó el dibujo—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, lo mejor es que escapemos. Los hombres de Howe están por todas partes.

-¡Entonces debemos atacar!—. Exclamó sedienta de venganza.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Será una muerte segura!—. Reprendió la Teyrna—. Lo más probable es que los hombres del Arl ya se hayan apoderado del castillo. Debemos usar el pasadizo de la despensa para escapar. ¿Me oyes?

—¡Quiero matar a Howe!—. Reclamó Anna con fervor—. No dejaré que esa rata traicionera escape impune.

—¡Pues entonces sobrevive para cobrarte venganza!—. Le ordenó, mirándola suplicante.

Anna sabía que era cierto, por lo que decidió reservarse sus protestas y salir lo más pronto posible del castillo, así que guardó los objetos dentro del pequeño morral y cogió sus armas.

La pelirroja, su madre y el sabueso corrieron fuera del área de recamaras señoriales, por el pasillo donde encontraron otros cuatro soldados de Amaranthine. Anna corrió a atacarlos junto a su perro, mientras su madre preparo su arco y flechas.

La pelirroja derribó a un arquero con su escudo, pero no pudo rematarlo ya que la espada de otro se interpuso en su camino. La chica realizaba ataques demasiado directos y agresivos, deseosa de liberar toda su frustración y furia; pero este tipo de movimientos casi le costó la vida pues en un ataque demasiado violento con el arma perdió su equilibrio lo que le permitió a su ponente derribarla con una patada.

Anna cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable final. Pero cuando su muerte no llegó, abrió los ojso y vio que el soldado tenía una flecha encajada en el rostro y otra en su abdomen. El hombre cayó agonizante y ella se levantó rápidamente.

El mabari se encontraba batallando con un soldado quien tenía dos dagas. El perro se descuidó y entonces casi es apuñalado en su lomo, pero Anna logró llegar a tiempo y atravesar al tipo con su espada, mientras el perro le mordía la rodilla.

Una flecha golpeó su escudo y otra casi le da en la pierna, alzó la mirada y vio al arquero quien preparaba otra flecha.

A su izquierda, su madre esquivaba los ataques del cuarto guerrero, quien en un movimiento pudo desorientarla con el escudo y tirarla con un movimiento de su pierna.

Anna le indicó a su sabueso que atacase al de los proyectiles, el perro cargó hacia este mientras ella iba en ayuda de su madre.

El hombre la vio y giró, encarándola. Chocaron sus espadas mientras sus escudos bloqueaban los intentos de traspasar sus movimientos. Anna gruñó, dio una vuelta y le dio un rodillazo en la pantorrilla izquierda. El soldado se tambaleó y entonces ella lo apuñaló en el hígado, el soldado rugió de dolor mientras caía muerto.

Olaf se abalanzó sobre el arquero, derribándolo y dándole la oportunidad al perro de morder directo en la garganta. Ahora su pelaje blanco era teñido por múltiples manchas carmesí.

Continuaron su recorrido por los amplios pasillos de roca, pilares tallados y hermosas paredes decoradas. Cuando llegaron al corredor que las llevaría directo a la cocina, este tenía un enorme polín de madera atravesado ardiendo en llamas, por lo que tuvieron que desviarse e ir hacia el gran salón.

—Cariño—. Dijo su madre al pasar por una extraña puerta de hierro—. Ten esta llave, es para abrir el tesoro familiar. Es una espada la cual ha estado en el linaje Cousland por generaciones y es con la que tu abuelo luchó en contra de los orlesianos—. Explicó mientras le daba una llave—. Tómala, no debe caer en manos de Howe.

Anna cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. Dentro solo había un cuarto vacío y al fondo otra puerta, pero de acero en lugar de hierro, su madre le indicó que era en esa puerta donde se guardaba dicha arma. Al entrar, lo primero que observó fue una armadura de escamas la cual se puso sin dudar.

Era de color gris muy oscuro en las partes de escamas que eran el pecho, los hombros, muslos y pantorrillas. Lo demás era de color café también muy oscuro y cubría lo que las escamas dejaban desprotegido. Lastimosamente, no había botas o guantes o incluso algún yelmo de ese material por lo que tuvo que quedarse con sus guanteletes y botas de cuero.

Al acercarse a un cofre, lo abrió y encontró una hermosa espada hecha de plata, Anna quedó maravillada por su brillo. Además, un escudo cometa la acompañaba, con el blasón de Pináculo en el centro: una gota verde sobre una torre gris. Agarró todo y dejó sus viejas armas allí para después salir y proseguir su recorrido junto a su madre y su sabueso.

En el camino, a las afueras de la puerta lateral izquierda del gran salón encontraron otros tres soldados de Howe, esta vez luchando con un guardia del castillo .Los hombres de Amaranthine iban mejor armados, puesto que el guardia solo tenía una espada y un escudo mientras que los del Arl tenían dagas, una espada larga a dos manos y un arco.

El de las dagas logró apuñalarlo por la espalda en la parte baja, el guardia gritó de dolor, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, esperando su destino. El de la gran espada estaba a punto de decapitarlo, pero el mabari se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al piso.

Su camarada intentó quitarle al perro de encima pero un dolor agudo le recorrió desde el hombro, al examinar se dio cuenta de que una flecha había sido enterrada en él. De un momento a otro, una espada le atravesó el estómago, muriendo sin oportunidad de atacar.

El último de los hombres se alejó mientras preparaba una flecha, pero fue alcanzado por el mabari el cual mordió su tobillo derecho, el dolor era tan insoportable que cayó de cara al suelo para después ser arrastrado por el fuerte animal quien lo llevó hasta su ama quien lo ejecutó con un corte en la yugular.

Cuando terminaron con los enemigos, se acercaron al guardia quien yacía bocabajo en el suelo. Al examinarlo bien, vieron que la herida le había provocado una fuerte hemorragia por lo que ya no se podía hacer algo para salvarlo.

Entraron por la puerta y dentro del gran salón había más soldados de Howe, pero eran detenidos por los guardias del castillo. Detrás de todos estaba una maga, quien lanzaba conjuros y hechizos para dañar a los soldados de Pináculo.

Anna cargó en contra de esta maga, en su camino logró cercenar con su espada a dos hombres más del Arl, uno en el hígado y otro en el riñón y ambos se tambalearon para ser reamados por los guardias del castillo.

Pero cuando casi llegaba a la hechicera, esta hizo una especie de ademan con sus manos y un dolor agudo comenzó a incrementarse en el cuerpo de Anna, al observar mejor, vio que de la maga procedían una especie de rayos azules y estos eran los causantes de su dolor. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente por lo que se obligó a seguir su camino.

La maga hizo más movimientos con sus manos y, de repente, la cabeza de la pelirroja retumbaba, era como si mil tambores tronaran en su cabeza. Se arrodilló intentando hacer esa sensación se estuviese. De un momento a otro, el dolor se detuvo.

Al alzar la mirada vio que la maga tenía una flecha incrustada arriba del pecho, otra en su muslo izquierdo y una más en el brazo. La mujer cayó de espaldas y su sangre lentamente corrió por todo el piso. Anna se levantó y al mirar su panorama, ya no había hombres del Arl, simplemente sus propios soldados.

—¡Cerrad las puertas, atrancadlas, muévanse, muévanse!—. Ordenaba un caballero a los demás guardias, quienes se apresuraron a atrancar la puerta principal del gran salón, la cual conducía a la entrada principal del castillo, además de ser su última defensa.

—¡Mis damas!—. Vociferó el caballero, ser Derrick era su nombre—. Me alegro de que estéis bien, creí que los soldados de Howe habían logrado entrar.

—¡Es que han entrado!—. Le espetó la joven con las cejas fruncidas.

—Han matado a Ofelia y al pequeño Oren…—. Declaró la Teyrna en un susurro doliente.

—Lamento mucho escucharlo—. El rostro de ser Derrick se contrajo en una mueca amarga—. Espero nos perdonéis por no haber protegido mejor el castillo—. Se lamentó—. Pero no hay tiempo, los hombres del Arl están intentando entrar. He cerrado las puertas, pero no soportarán por mucho tiempo. Aunque que me cueste admitirlo, el castillo será tomado. Deben escapar cuanto antes, mis damas—. Explicó señalando la gran puerta la cual era bloqueada por los guardias con algunos polines de madera, mientras desde fuera se escuchaban los golpes intentando derribarla.

—¡No!—. Se negó Anna con terquedad—¡Yo me quedo para combatirlos!

—Hija—. Le dijo Idun poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Entiende que debemos escapar cuanto antes, ya vendrá el amanecer de la venganza. Pero por el momento es vital llegar a Ostagar y contarle a tu padre lo sucedido.

—¡Apresúrense, mis señoras!—. Gritó ser Derrick quien ahora estaba ayudando a bloquear la puerta—. ¡Llegad con el Teyrn y haced que Howe pague por sus crímenes ante el mismo rey!

Anna dio un último vistazo a los valientes guardias y caballeros, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para que ellas se salvasen. Los sonoros golpes del otro lado eran como martillazos, los cuales resonaban cual campanadas, anunciando la llegada de la muerte.

Salieron por la puerta paralela a la que entraron, situada en una esquina. Corrieron y corrieron, dejando atrás numerosos cuerpos de soldados, guardias y criados. Hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino. Entraron en la cocina y dentro estaban Gerda, los dos criados elfos y un hombre. Al acercarse, Anna se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había derrotado esa misma mañana, ser Kai.

—Gerda, Eärendil, Amarië, Ser Kai-. Nombró su madre a los presentes, quienes se encontraban tratando de encontrar objetos para volquear la cocina—. Vengan con nosotras, debemos escapar cuanto antes. Usaremos el pasadizo de la despensa. ¡Aprisa!

La chica quiso protestar acerca de esto, pues solo las retrasarían; tal vez solo llevaría a Gerda, pero los otros le parecían un estorbo. No obstante, prefirió no hacerlo puesto que era preferible salvar a cuantos se pudiera. No permitiría que más sangre inocente fuese derramada.

Entraron en la despensa y, en una esquina, movieron algunas cajas y costales. Detrás de estos, había una pequeña rendija a ras del piso, la cual abrieron y descendieron por un angosto túnel. Anna ayudó a su perro bajar y a pasar por el pequeño lugar. El pasadizo los condujo hasta fuera del castillo, en los jardines traseros, los cuales llevan directo al bosque.

Salieron del túnel y corrieron en dirección a la seguridad que los arboles les proporcionaban, pero más adelante encontraron a otro grupo de enemigos. Eran cuatro en total, además uno de ellos era un caballero y llevaba una armadura igual a la de ella, pero si tenía grebas, guantes y yelmo, también portaba un enorme martillo de hierro.

Anna cargó en contra del caballero, esquivando algunos ataques de los demás soldados. Cuando alcanzó a su objetivo, este lanzó un golpe con su enorme martillo y la chica se agachó e intentó cortar al hombre en las rodillas. Sin embargo, la gruesa armadura lo protegió, así que intentó golpearlo con el escudo, pero un barrido del martillo la derribó.

La chica rodó y se reincorporó, esquivó otro martillazo y vio una abertura en la armadura, justo en la parte de la axila. Así que, cuando el caballero alzó su martillo, Anna aprovechó la oportunidad y con un rápido movimiento logró encajarle su espada en la axila y llegar hasta el hueso, después retiró su arma, retrocediendo un paso.

El hombre gimió de dolor, mientras se arrodillaba agonizante. La pelirroja giró su espada y la enterró por el visor del yelmo de su oponente, matándolo al instante.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio que sus acompañantes ya habían terminado con los demás, incluso los criados y su nana tenían piedras en las manos. Su madre le sonrió levemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.

De pronto, todo se movió en microsegundos para la pelirroja.

La sonrisa se esfumó, mientras escupía un líquido rojo, se tambaleó a punto de caer. En la distancia vio a un hombre preparar otra flecha. Anna corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, mientras gritaba, pero el proyectil ya estaba en el aire, para cuando ella llegó, la flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Idun. Su madre comenzó a caer de cara al piso, pero Anna consiguió sostenerla.

—¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!—. Chilló desesperada mientras sus lágrimas empañaban su vista—. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡No te mueras, por favor!—. Los gritos se convertieron en sollozos.

—Ca…cariño—. Tosió sangre—. Te…amo nun…nunca lo olvides, a… ambas, bus…cala dile que siem…pre las amaré—. Intentó tocar el rostro de su hija—…Anna, búscala, te… lo ruego—. Su mano cayó al piso, sin alcanzar el rostro de Anna.

El brillo de vida en sus ojos se fue apagando, como una pequeña vela en una feroz tormenta. Anna gritaba, lloraba y rogaba, pero su madre no despertaba. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero al mirar estaba siendo cargada por Ser Kai lejos del lugar. Por más que luchaba para regresar con su madre, el hombre no cedía.

Anna alzó por última vez la cabeza y desde una pequeña colina distinguió al mismísimo Arl Rendon Howe, armado con un arco y una flecha burlándose de su desgracia. Pero a un lado de este, la figura de un joven se alzaba victoriosa ante la luz de la luna con su espada al aire y con el estandarte de Amaranthine siendo ondeado por la brisa.

—No… No puede ser—. Su leve susurro se perdió en el viento, mientras las lágrimas caían como el rocío—. ¿Por qué tu…? Hans…

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Por favor no me maten xd. Sé que soy demasiado cruel pero no se preocupen que ya vendrá el turno de Anna…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y esperen el siguiente la próxima semana. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Filacteria sangrienta

**Nota de autor**

 **Este capitulo se centre únicamente en Elsa.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7—Filacteria sangrienta**

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron, escuchó una voz a lo lejos, al no reconocerla atacó.

—Muere demonio!—. Gritó mientras se incorporaba, lista para lanzar cualquier hechizo.

—¡Soy yo, Jowan! ¡Cálmate! Solo… intenta relajarte—. El castaño le acercó un vaso con agua, cosa que la rubia inmediatamente tomo—. Me alegra que estés bien. Te han traído esta mañana. Ni me había dado cuenta de que llevabas fuera toda la noche. He oído de aprendices que nunca vuelven de la Angustia. ¿Realmente es tan peligrosa? ¿Cómo es?

—Es… angustiante…—. Susurró recordando el miedo que sintió al estar allí.

—¿Es por eso que no nos dicen de que va? Se supone que no debo saberlo… pero somos amigos. Solo una pista y dejare de preguntar, lo juró—. Suplicó el joven.

—La verdad, no debería—. Dijo Elsa aun con un poco de dolor en su cabeza.

—Mhm—. Murmuró decepcionado—. ¿Demasiado pedir para una amistad?—. Suspiró dramáticamente—. Y ahora tú iras a los bonitos aposentos de los magos, arriba. Y yo me quedo aquí colgado y ni siquiera sé cuándo me harán llamar para mi Angustia.

—No seas tan dramático, estarás con Aline—. Dijo tratando de animarlo—. Debería ser yo quien este triste de no tener a mis amigos conmigo…. Además, estoy segura que te harán llamar cuando estés listo.

—Llevo más tiempo aquí que tú…. A veces creo que no quieren hacerme la prueba.

—Estas paranoico—. Se rio la rubia.

—No, me huelo lo que pasara conmigo. Haces la Angustia, el rito de la Tranquilidad…. O mueres. Eso es lo que pasa—. Comentó estremeciéndose.

—No van a matarte, Jowan—. Elsa le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Puede que no, pero el rito de la Tranquilidad es igual de malo… puede que peor. Habrás visto algunos tranquilos por la torre. Como Owain, el que lleva el almacén. Es tan frío. No, ni eso. No hay nada… en él. Es como si estuviera muerto, pero aun camina. Su voz, sus ojos no tienen vida.

—Creo que estás viendo más de lo que hay—. Elsa seguía incrédula pues ya sabía lo paranoico que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

Jowan suspiró derrotado. —No debería estar haciéndote perder el tiempo con esto. Se suponía que debía decirte que fueras a ver a Irving en cuanto despertaras.

—Entonces debería ir con él inmediatamente—. Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

—Es lo mejor. Podemos hablar más tarde—. Jowan se retiró del lugar.

Ahora tenía que ir con el primer encantador así que se puso en marcha. Estaba en el primer piso, los aposentos de los aprendices y aparentemente la habían llevado hasta su cama. La misma cama que eligió desde el primer día en que llegó.

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salió fue hacia la derecha para poder ir hasta las escaleras que llevaban hasta la segunda planta. En el pasillo circular había algunas estatuas de guerreros y del techo colgaban unos cuantos candelabros iluminados con velas.

Cuando salió del pasillo se encontró con la puerta que se dirigía al sótano. Pasando este lugar había un pequeño corredor antes de llegar hasta la biblioteca de la torre. Caminó por los grandes pasillos de las inmensas estanterías, esa biblioteca era enorme de hecho, había leído cientos de libros desde que llego a ese lugar pero aún estaba lejos de terminarlos todos.

En la parte central de la biblioteca se encontraba una encantadora enseñándoles lecciones históricas y morales a tres niños, le recordaban a ella, Jowan y Aline.

 **Flashback**

 _El pequeño grupo conformado por seis niños se encontraban en una lección sobre la magia arcana._

— _Recuerden que para lograr controlar este tipo de magia es necesario dominar primero su voluntad. Si no tiene confianzas en sí mismos, nunca lograrán un buen dominio en las artes arcanas. Primero fortalezcan su voluntad y después intenten un hechizo…—. Eran algunas de las lecciones que su maestro les daba a los niños—. Vamos inténtenlo._

 _Elsa aun no confiaba del todo en sus habilidades y dado a sus poderes "especiales" temía no lograr controlar el hechizo y que este dañase a alguno de los presentes._

 _Todos sus demás compañeros consiguieron estabilizar sus hechizos, incluso Aline que era la más pequeña del grupo. Sin duda la rubia no quería quedarse atrás por lo que levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se concentró en hacer el hechizo._

 _Poco a poco una pequeña luz morada comenzó a formarse entre sus manos, Elsa miro asombrada como la lucecita aumentaba su tamaño. Todos la felicitaron, pero cuando alzó la mirada y su rostro se encontró con el de Aline, recordó a su pequeña hermana Anna y el momento en el que sucedió el peor momento de su vida._

 _Rápidamente pegó sus manos a su cuerpo de manera protectora, haciendo que el hechizo se esfumara. Todos la miraron confusos y Elsa ya se preparaba para soportar las carcajadas y burlas de los otros niños, pero en lugar de eso, obtuvo algunos abrazos y consejos de los niños. Todos le decían que no debía tener miedo y que lo intentara nuevamente. Por fortuna con ninguno de ellos tuvo problemas anteriormente._

— _Vamos Elsa—. Animó Jowan—. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, eres la más talentosa de todos nosotros, ¡tú puedes!—. Los ánimos de su amigo fueron seguidos por otros "vamos" "hazlo" "eres la mejor" de los demás niños-. Tan solo concentra tu magia y verás que es muy fácil—. Aconsejó el castaño._

 _La platinada sonrió ante los ánimos de sus amigos y se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, al final no solamente pudo hacerlo, sino que también fue el más poderoso y hermoso de todos._

 **Fin de flashback**

Elsa sonrió ante el recuerdo, gracias al apoyo moral de sus amigos lo había conseguido, en especial Jowan, quien fue el primer amigo que tuvo desde que llego a la torre y lo consideraba su hermano mayor. Si no fuese por sus amigos, aun seguiría con miedo e inseguridades.

Continuó su camino y, al final de la biblioteca, un encantador y un aprendiz se encontraban entrenando. El aprendiz tenía alrededor de diecisiete años y su maestro le enseñaba hechizos para bloquear y repeler conjuros mágicos. El encantador lanzó una bola de fuego con sus manos y el aprendiz apenas pudo crear un pequeño escudo que parecía una burbuja azul.

—¡Penoso!—. Exclamó el encantador—. Si hubiera puesto todo mi poder en ese ataque, te habría aniquilado. No soy tu enemigo, pero necesitas fortalecer tu voluntad. Si te enfrentases con un demonio tu voluntad vacilaría y el demonio te destruiría muy fácilmente. Ponte derecho y que sepas a confiar en ti y tu voluntad. ¡De nuevo!

Elsa siguió su camino y llegó a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso: los aposentos de los magos, que era donde se encontraba el estudio del primer encantador.

Cuando terminó de subir los escalones, se encontró con el tranquilo Owain y decidió acercarse para verificar lo que afirmaba su amigo Jowan sobre la Tranquilidad.

—Que tal, buen día Owain—. Saludó cortésmente la platinada.

—Bienvenida al almacén de la Torre del Circulo, ¿necesitas algo?—. Su voz era completamente neutra, sin emoción alguna.

—No, no realmente solo me preguntaba… Si en verdad eres un mago tranquilo.

—Me presenté voluntario al Rito de la Tranquilidad. No deseaba atravesar la Angustia. Encuentro ese estado desagradable—. Explicó con ojos aburridos.

—¿No crees que fue cruel lo que te hicieron?—. Preguntó, después de todo ni siquiera ella podría imaginarse como sería vivir sin emociones…

—La tranquilidad tiene sus ventajas—. Respondió con simpleza—. Veo el mundo con claridad. Recuerdo los días en que mi mente rebosaba de emociones inconvenientes y ardientes. Ahora las cosas son sencillas.

—Pero… ya no eres una persona.

—Mi cuerpo es parecido al tuyo, tiene igual número de extremidades, apéndices y órganos internos. Realizo las mismas funciones físicas ¿Y se me ha de negar el ser una persona solo porque no siento lo mismo que tú?

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó apenada—. No quise decir eso, es solo que una persona es más que sus partes físicas.

—Tengo pensamientos y recuerdos—. Dijo sin expresión —. Recuerdo mi pasado, mi infancia en la Torre y mi aprendizaje. Estas emociones me definen. Mi falta de emociones simplemente se añade a lo que ya está ahí.

—Lo que he dicho fue descortés—. Reconoció la rubia—. Te pido perdón.

—No tengo la capacidad de ofenderme—. Comentó con su misma expresión facial—. Aun así, me considero una persona.

—¿Qué ocurrió durante el rito de la tranquilidad?—. Cuestionó Elsa cambiando de tema.

—Me ordenaron que jamás hablara de ello. No puedo ir en contra de los deseos del Círculo.

Elsa se movió incomoda. —Gracias por la plática pero debo irme, hasta pronto Owain-

—Muy bien. Adiós—. Se despidió igualmente el tranquilo.

Elsa se dirigió hacia un nuevo corredor circular, llego a una nueva biblioteca aunque más pequeña que la anterior. A pesar del enorme deseo que sintió por ver los nuevos libros, decidió mejor apurarse a ir con Irving, ya habría tiempo para leer.

Salió de la biblioteca y camino por otro pasillo circular, cerca de los dormitorios de los magos, en su trayecto se encontró con su amigo templario el cual parecía observarla muy fijamente.

—Oh, ejem, ho-hola. Es… estoy encantado de ver que tu Angustia ha ido como la seda—. Expresó con nerviosismo el templario.

—¿Por qué tartamudeas, Fenrril?—. Preguntó la rubia al no comprender el porqué de su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? E…estoy bien. Yo…. Estoy contento de que estés bien. Ya ves. Lo que pasa es que yo era el templario encargado de... matarte.

—Oh—. Su voz se ahogó en la tráquea—. Ya veo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo supere mi Angustia.

Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero Fenrril no se mostró aliviado.

—Pero aun así… si no lo hubieras logrado…. Entonces ¿qué? Habría tenido que… acabar con… tu vida…—. Susurró con tristeza y culpa.

—Pero eso no ocurrió—. Tranquilizó Elsa—. Recuerda que es mejor dejar esas memorias en el pasado, solo traen malos momentos.

—Me… me hubiera sentido fatal, no tienes idea de cuánto… Habría tenido que hacerlo, pertenezco a la Capilla, tengo que obedecer sin importar qué—. Denotó abatido.

—Ese es tu deber, tu obligación… Pero no tu decisión, Fenrril. Sé que tú nunca decidirías algo así—. Elsa extendió la mano para agarrar su hombro—. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles para proteger a quienes amamos.

—Yo… necesito pensar más, creo que necesito un descanso—. Trató de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin éxito—. Gracias Elsa, me fue de gran ayuda hablar contigo pero en serio necesito estar solo en este momento.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—. Expresó jovialmente—. Te veré luego, hasta pronto Fenrril—. Se despidió con un ademan.

Elsa se quedó pensando en el asunto, sin duda no era nada fácil para Fenrril tratar de superar eso. A pesar de que no le paso nada aún se mantenía en la conciencia del templario… Ella conocía el sentimiento, la culpa, al fin y al cabo sintió la misma angustia cuando hirió a su hermanita, solo meses después fue que se enteró que Anna estaba sana y salva. Aun no lo superaba. Prefirió ocultar y resguardar esos malos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, como siempre hacía.

Siguió caminado por el largo corredor y finalmente llegó a los aposentos del Primer Encantador, donde Irving, Greagoir el Caballero Comandante y un hombre completamente desconocido se encontraban charlando.

El extraño vestía una especie de túnica de la cintura a los pies, muy similar a la de los templarios, pero de color blanco y con toques naranjas. De la cintura para arriba vestía una armadura ligera, brillante como la plata, y en su pecho tenía rocas azules que dibujaban un grifo alado. Sus brazos se cubrían por más del brillante metal y sus manos estaban resguardadas con guantes de cuero negro. Además, en su espalda portaba dos armas: una espada y una daga. Su larga cabellera negra descendía hasta sus hombros en una coleta y una barba opulenta cubría parte de su rostro.

—… Muchos ya se han ido a Ostagar: Wynne, Uldred y casi todos los magos superiores—. Gruñó el comandante de los templarios—. Ya hemos comprometido a bastantes de los nuestros en este esfuerzo bélico. ¡No podemos comprometer a más!

—¿De los nuestros? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta afinidad con los magos, Greagoir?—. Replicó el encantador—. ¿O es que temes que escapen de la supervisión de la Capilla, para que puedan usar realmente los poderes que les dio el Hacedor?

—¿Cómo osas sugerir eso…?—. Acusó frunciendo el ceño hacía Irving.

—Caballeros—. Intervino el desconocido con una voz profunda y solemne—. Irving, ha venido alguien a verte—. Comentó mirando a la joven rubia.

—¿Me ha hecho venir, Primer Encantador?—. Entonó Elsa acercándose hasta el trío.

—Ah, sí es nuestra nueva maga—. Alabó el hechicero—. Pasa, hija.

—¿Se trata de…?—. Dijo el desconocido.

—Sí, se trata de ella—. Respondió con orgullo.

—Bueno, Irving. Es obvio que estás ocupado. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde—. Expresó el Caballero Comandante, mientras se retiraba ceñudo del lugar.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, pues… ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí. Él es Duncan, de los guardas grises—. Indicó el Primer Encantador a la joven maga.

—Encantada de conocerte—. Saludó Elsa lo más cortes que pudo. Sabía, por sus clases de historia, que los guardas grises eran una orden sumamente respetada en todo Thedas. Momentáneamente recordó las historias sobre los engendros tenebrosos y un escalofrío pasó por su mente.

—Espero que hayas oído hablar de la guerra que se gesta en el sur—. Declaró Irving—. Duncan está reclutando magos para que se unan al ejército del rey en Ostagar.

—¿Contra quién luchamos?—. Cuestionó mordiéndose el labio.

—La amenaza de los engendros tenebrosos crece en el sur—. Explicó Duncan—. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Y requerís ayuda de nosotros?—. Preguntó sin entender el por qué una orden tan importante reclutaría magos. Después de todo, los magos no estaban lejos de ser queridos en la sociedad.

—El poder que tenéis los magos es un recurso para cualquier ejército—. Explicó el guarda gris—. Vuestros conjuros son muy eficaces contra los grandes grupos de engendros tenebrosos. Me temo que, si no los rechazamos, veremos otra Ruina.

—Duncan, estas agobiando a la pobre chica hablándole de Ruinas y engendros tenebrosos—. Interrumpió Irving con una sonrisa—. Hoy es un día feliz para ella.

—Vivimos tiempos difíciles, amigo mío—. Le recordó el guarda.

—Lo sé pero deberíamos acariciar estos momentos de frivolidad, especialmente en los tiempos difíciles—. Comentó el viejo mago. Irving giró los ojos enfocando a Elsa—. Has dejado atrás la Angustia. Se ha enviado tu filacteria a Denerim. Oficialmente, ya eres una maga del Círculo de Magos.

—¿Mi filacteria?—. Cuestionó dudosa.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero se te sacó sangre cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez. Esa sangre se conserva en una filacteria.

—Para poder cazarte si te conviertes en un apostata—. Habló el guarda gris.

—Debemos hacerlo, la magia es una gran responsabilidad que depende de un dominio completo—. Le explicó Irving—. Y tú lo has logrado—. Felicitó a Elsa—. Te ofrezco tu túnica, tu bastón y un anillo con el sello del Círculo. Llévalos con orgullo, porque te los has ganado—. Dijo mientras le extendía dichos objetos que tenía en su escritorio.

—Gracias—. Agradeció la joven tomando lo que le fue entregado.

—Por cierto, no podrás hablar de la Angustia con aquellos que aún no hayan pasado el rito—. Advirtió—. Bueno, ahora tomate tu tiempo para descansar o estudiar en la biblioteca, Este es tu día.

—Gracias, lo hare—. Sonrió agradecida, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Será mejor que me retire a mis aposentos—. Pronunció el guarda.

—¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Duncan a su habitación, querida?—. Solicitó el Primer Encantador.

—Será un placer—. Declaró nerviosa al saber que escoltaría a un guarda gris—. Por aquí, ser Duncan.

—No soy un caballero, niña—. Explicó el guarda gris mientas la seguía—. Llámame simplemente Duncan.

Ambos recorrieron el pasillo circular en completo silencio. Cuando finamente llegaron, Elsa le señaló la habitación y el hombre le agradeció, entrando en esta. Elsa sintió la necesidad de preguntarle al hombre sobre lo qué ocurría en Ostagar.

—Disculpe ser Duncan, quiero decir, Duncan—. Comenzó torpemente—. Estoy interesada en saber ¿Cuántos magos se han unido al ejército del rey?

—Mhm—. Murmuró pensativo—. Cuando el rey hizo el llamamiento, el Circulo de Ferelden envió solo _siete_ magos a Ostagar—. Farfulló con frustración e impotencia, debido al poco apoyo que recibía—. He solicitado permiso al rey para venir a pedirle un mayor compromiso al Círculo.

—¿Luchará al lado del rey?—. Preguntó intrigada.

—Por supuesto—. Asintió el guarda gris—. Pero no soy un mago. Los magos pueden curar. Pueden hacer llover fuego y hielo sobre el enemigo. Y muchas cosas más. A veces me pregunto si las reglas de la Capilla son realmente necesarias…

—El Circulo solo quiere mantenernos a salvo—. Opinó la platinada, defendiendo a la institución que le dio una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero.

—Por supuesto—. Resopló el moreno sin creerle—. Pero en ocasiones sus reglas son excesivas.

Elsa hizo una mueca, pero dejó pasar la discusión.

—¿Podría hablarme sobre los guardas grises y engendros tenebrosos?—. Cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

—Sin duda. Al fin, estoy familiarizado con estos temas—. Sonrió confiado— Nuestro deber es combatir a los engendros tenebrosos en cuanto aparezcan. Somos elfos, humanos y enanos, todos unidos por este objetivo común. Hacemos un juramento de por vida, por ende, hemos de renunciar a nuestra vida pasada. Los engendros tenebrosos son nuestra única preocupación.

—¿Ha habido muchos ataques de engendros tenebrosos?—. Preguntó la rubia. Elsa nunca imaginó que aquellos monstruos resurgirían ya que la última Ruina fue hace cuatro siglos.

—Se ha formado una horda en la espesura de Korcari, al sur—. Explicó con la mirada en blanco—. Si no los páramos, atacarán hacia el norte, hasta llegar a Risco Rojo. Los guardas grises creemos que un Archidemonio lidera la horda.

—¿Archidemonio? ¿En serio?—. Preguntó escéptica. Recordó que el último Archidemonio fue conocido con el nombre de Andoral, el cual murió a manos del elfo Garahel durante la batalla de Ayesleigh en el 5:24 de la Exaltada.

—Me temo que sí—. Murmuró inquieto—. Los engendros atacan la superficie en bandas organizadas, pero un Archidemonio es capaz de unirlos y convertirlos en una fuente imparable. Una horda de engendros tenebrosos… un verdadero ejército. Una nueva Ruina. Son terribles noticias. Me temo a esto tendremos que enfrentarnos.

—¿Cuantas fuerzas ha reunido el rey?—. Elsa también comenzaba a preocuparse pues si las palabras de Duncan eran ciertas, entonces no solo Ferelden estaba en peligro, sino todo Thedas.

—Ha reunido un ejército formidable, es de reconocer—. Duncan se frotó la sien—. La mitad de los señores, han aportado tropas, pero la otra mitad sigue sin responder al llamado. Las fuerzas de Gwaren son las más numerosas y pronto Risco Rojo y Pináculo se unirán—. Duncan la miró fijamente y Elsa se movió incomoda—. Calculo que hay unos 3000 hombres en este momento. Puede que baste… si jugamos muy bien nuestras cartas. Me encantaría seguir con nuestra charla, pero mi viaje ha sido largo… ¿Te importaría si descanso un momento?

—Eh… no, en absoluto, lamento haberlo molestado, Duncan—. Se disculpó la rubia con amabilidad.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, al fin y al cabo para eso estoy—. Sonrió sin humor.

—Aun así sería mejor que me retire. Hasta luego.

Elsa salió de la habitación y decidió que era mejor ir a buscar la suya, pues ahora viviría en los aposentos de los magos superiores por lo que necesitaba guardar sus cosas y probarse su nueva túnica.

Mientras caminaba por los circulares pasillos, se encontró nuevamente con Jowan.

—Me alegro de haberte alcanzado. ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Irving?—. Jowan parecía agitado pero Elsa se molestó debido a su falta de cortesía.

—Hola de nuevo, Jowan—. Saludó con sarcasmo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas de qué hemos hablado esta mañana?—. Expresó sin notar su molestia.

—Pues claro—. Asintió la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir a otro sitio. Hablando aquí no me siento seguro—. Murmuró mirando a todos lados con sospecha.

—Empiezas a preocuparme, Jowan.

El susodicho la miró desesperado. —Tengo un problema… Te lo explicaré. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Elsa quiso cuestionar los motivos de la preocupación de su amigo, pero dado a que él ya se estaba moviendo, prefirió guardar silencio y seguirlo. Jowan la llevó hasta la capilla de la torre, situada en ese mismo piso.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una mujer, sacerdotisa, supuso la rubia por la túnica que llevaba pues esta era la típica de la Capilla: color amarillo con un ojo en el centro y decoraciones en color vino. La mujer tenía el pelo de color castaño claro además de tenerlo corto, también era joven, probablemente de su edad.

—¿En la capilla?—. Cuestionó con recelo la platinada—. ¿El lugar favorito de los templarios?

—Desde aquí podemos ver la puerta—. Dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a ambos—. Si viene alguien, cambiaremos de tema.

—¿Tú quién eres?—. Le cuestionó Elsa con desconfianza.

—Hace unos meses, te dije que… conocí a una chica—. Respondió Jowan, con un leve sonrojo—. Se trata de Lily.

Elsa alzó las cejas —¡¿Una iniciada?!—. Exclamó con asombro—. Sabes que _eso_ está prohibido.

—Lo sé—. Musitó angustiado—ya entiendes que queramos mantenerlo en secreto. Han destinado a Lily a la Capilla—. Explicó su amigo—. No se le permite tener… relaciones con hombres o mujeres. Si alguien nos descubre… los dos tendremos un _gran_ problema.

—Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie—. Le dijo Elsa, aunque no muy convencida de sí misma.

—¡Gracias! Sabía que me apoyarías—. Exclamó feliz su amigo.

—¿Y de que va todo esto?—. Inquirió Elsa pues se imaginaba que Jowan no la había llamado solo para presentarle a su pareja.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no creía que quisieran darme mi Angustia?—. Informó con expresión preocupada—. Ya sé por qué. Van a… convertirme en un tranquilo—. Frunció el ceño—. Me arrebatarán todo lo que es mío: mis sueños, esperanzas, temores… mi amor por Lily. Todo fuera. ¡No es justo!

—Eso es terrible, pero es mejor que la muerte…

—¿Lo es? ¡Por favor!—. Graznó con desagrado—. Me parece otra clase de muerte. Apagaran mi humanidad—. Su voz se rompió—. Solo seré un cascaron que respira y existe, pero que no vive de verdad.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro—. Respondió la rubia intentado calmar los nervios de su amigo.

—Yo… no lo creo. Corre un rumor acerca de mi—. Explicó Jowan sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de ahí, seguido por Lily y Elsa—. La gente cree que soy un _mago de sangre_. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Creen que si me convierto en mago del Círculo pondré en peligro a todos…

 _Magia de sangre_ , lo que en los cuentos e historias se trata como "magia negra" en realidad su nombre adecuado sería magia de sangre, y no es de la manera en que describen las historias, sino que es mucho peor. Los magos utilizan el poder de la sangre de otros o de ellos mismos para potenciar y crear nuevos hechizos, además del poder único de controlar la mente de otros. Una magia totalmente prohibida no solo por el Círculo y la Capilla sino también por todo Thedas, pues va en contra de la enseñanza del Hacedor.

—¿Y están en lo cierto?—. Preguntó sin querer creer en los rumores, después de todo eran simples rumores.

—¡Claro que no! Probablemente alguien me vio hacer cosas a escondidas… pero estaba viendo a Lily, debieron mal interpretarlo.

—He visto el documento en la mesa de Greagoir—. Lilly se unió a la conversación, sus rasgos faciales denotaban preocupación—. En él se autorizaba el rito con Jowan, e iba firmado por Irving.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Jowan?—. Le habló a su amigo, afligida y decepcionada por lo que escuchaba. _"No puedo creer que Irving esté haciendo esto"_ , pensó.

—Tengo que escapar. Tengo que destruir mi filacteria. Sin ella, no podrán rastrearme—. Respondió el castaño desesperado—. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Lily y yo no podemos hacer esto solos.

—Prométenos que nos ayudaras y te diremos que planeamos hacer—. Continuó Lily.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, después de todo tenía que pensar meticulosamente la decisión. Su amigo siempre la apoyó, sin importar qué. Le dio una nueva familia y ayudo a hacer menos dolorosos los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Incluso la defendió en numerosas ocasiones de otros niños. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, pero también vio algo de esperanza en él. Entonces Elsa supo que siempre apoyaría a Jowan.

—Tienen mi palabra Lily, Jowan—. Prometió Elsa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Gracias. Nunca lo olvidaremos—. Jowan suspiró aliviadp, mientras una gran sonrisa se adornaba en el rostro de ambos castaños.

—Bien, ahora cuéntenme su plan y rápido—. Comentó Elsa, vigilando por si alguien estuviese cerca.

—Puedo colarnos en el depósito, en el sótano de la Torre, es ahí donde guardan las filacterias de todos los magos y aprendices—. Respondió Lily—. Pero hay un problema. Hay dos cerraduras en la puerta de la cámara de las filacterias. El Primer Encantador y el Caballero Comandante tienen las llaves… Pero si solo es una puerta, en ese caso podríamos destruirlas ¿Qué es una puerta para un mago?

—Pero si es una puerta mágica…—. Sugirió la rubia.

—En ese caso tendrás que sacar una varita de fuego del almacén, una vez vi a un mago abrir una puerta con eso, quemó la cerradura y ¡pum! la puerta se abrió—. Intervino Jowan—. El problema es que no les dan esas cosas a los aprendices…

—¿Olvidas que ya no soy una aprendiz?—. Elsa sonrió con orgullo, señalando las cosas que aún no había tenido tiempo de probarse—. En ese caso tendré que ir al almacén y conseguir la varita. Es mejor que se queden aquí, no tardaré mucho.

—¡Oh, mi heroína!—. Exhaló Jowan dramáticamente mientras sus labios se curvaban.

—¿Quién lo sería sino yo?—. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

Se dirigió primero a su nueva habitación, pues aún tenía que cambiar su vestimenta. Al llegar cerró la puerta y coloco las cosas en la suave cama. Se quitó su túnica y procedió a ponerse la nueva.

La nueva túnica era igual que la otra, pero con la diferencia de que era de un color naranja amarilloso y bordados rojos con azul marino. Además, el poder mágico que emanaba se sentía superior a la vieja prenda. Cuando terminó, se puso el anillo en su dedo índice derecho; era un anillo hermoso con viejos grabados y lo más probable es que también fuese mágico. Tomo su bastón el cual era similar al que _Valor_ le dio en el Velo y se dirigió al almacén.

En el camino vio el estudio de Irving y, por un momento, pensó en contarle la situación. Al fin y al cabo, el primer encantador era un hombre razonable, quien probablemente comprendería la situación de su amigo y trataría de ayudar. Pero había dado su palabra y sabía que una promesa no debía romperse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Elsa siguió su camino.

Llegó nuevamente al almacén y, gracias a un favor que una encantadora le debía, pudo acceder sin dificultades.

Cuando obtuvo la varita, decidió que lo mejor era apresurarse a ir con su Jowan y Lily. Regresó a la capilla de la torre donde encontró ambos sentados en una de las bancas que había en el lugar. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el sótano. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y llegaron al corredor que conducía al nivel inferior.

Dos templarios custodiaban la entrada.

—Esperen aquí—. Dijo Lily—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Elsa vio desde la distancia cómo Lily seducía a ambos hombres, quienes seguramente no habían tenido una sola mujer en toda su vida. Lily y los caballeros bajaron por las escaleras. La ojiazul giró para ver a su amigo, quien tenía la cara roja de coraje.

—Tranquilo, Jowan. Pronto tu y ella estarán lejos y podrán construir una nueva vida—. Susurró mientras avanzaban al sótano. Una vez termiandos los escalones, Elsa y Jowan atacaron a los templarios distraídos.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo, aturdiendo a ambos caballeros mientras Jowan les arrojaba una bola de fuego. Ambos murieron carbonizados.

—¡No tenías que matarlos!—. Le gritó Elsa a Jowan.

El mago se encogió de hombros —Piensa, si los dejamos vivos podrían alertar a Greagoir.

—Empieza a pensar si esto fue una buena idea—. Murmuró con culpabilidad.

Los tres caminaron por un oscuro recoveco que los llevó hasta una gran sala. Esta era bastante peculiar pues tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de santuario antiguo: estatuas por todas partes, las paredes adornadas con extraños grabados, etc. Una enorme puerta en el centro bloqueaba el camino.

—La Capilla llama a esta entrada "puerta de las víctimas"—. Comentó Lily—. Está hecha con 267 tablas, una por cada templario original.

—¿Y cómo pasaremos la puerta?—. Le preguntó Elsa.

—Únicamente un templario y un mago que tengan las llaves pueden hacerlo. El mago debe de decir la contraseña para poder entrar, pero debe de ser alguien que ya haya pasado por su Angustia. Primero, la contraseña…—. Explicó Lily mirándola fijamente, para después voltear hacia la enorme puerta.

—"Espada del hacedor, Lagrimas del Velo. Escuchad mi llamado. Abrid."—. Cuando terminó la frase un extraño sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. Ahora la puerta debe sentir el _maná_ del mago, date prisa, cualquier hechizo servirá. Pero usa la varita

El _maná_ era el poder vital de un mago, aunque es muy difícil de explicar normalmente todos los magos lo describen como una fuerza interna que es liberada al momento de lanzar cualquier hechizo.

Elsa lanzó un rayo eléctrico con la varita hacia la gran puerta y, entonces, esta se abrió. Siguieron caminando y encontraron un portón de hierro, que debía de abrirse con la vara de fuego.

—Aquí es, usa la varita de fuego para quemar la cerradura—. Pidió Lily a la joven hechicera.

La joven Arendelle uso la vara, pero la puerta no se movió, la usó nuevamente pero tampoco ocurría nada.

—No, ¡no puede ser!—. Expresó Lily aterrada—. Es por eso por lo que Irving y Greagoir usan llaves: es porque esta es una puerta mágica que impide cualquier hechizo…

—No podemos darnos por vencido ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos!—. Animó Jowan—. ¿Qué hay de aquella puerta?—. Preguntó señalando otra puerta que se encontraba hacia la derecha—Puede que nos lleve a otra entrada.

—No tenemos opción—. Dijo Elsa—. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Jowan rompió la madera con una bola de fuego. En el camino se encontraron con varios _centinelas,_ en un principio creyeron que eran guardias humanos, pero conforme los derrotaban se dieron cuenta de que eran simples armaduras encantadas, o eso parecían ya que carecían de razonamiento propio.

El trio llego hasta una extraña habitación en donde habían cosas de todo tipo; estatuas del antiguo imperio de Tevinter, pociones, libros, bastones, piedras extrañas y demás cosas probablemente mágicas. Se acercaron hasta una estatua de un extraño perro mabari el cual señalaba hacia una estantería.

—Miren pareciese como si fuera una especie de mecanismo secreto…—. Susurró el aprendiz mientras tocaba la extraña figura, al hacerlo el sonido de un muro derribándose hizo eco en la habitación, exactamente detrás de la estantería por lo que decidieron moverla.

Cuando el mueble fue quitado descubrieron que el muro se había derrumbado y abría paso hasta un pasillo. Los tres entraron y al hacerlo llegaron hasta otra puerta la cual se abrió sin dificultad alguna y dentro estaba lo que buscaban, las filacterias.

Pero un grupo de centinelas fue alertado y rápidamente los atacaron. Jowan lanzó un hechizo de fuego, haciendo que uno de ellos se incendiase y tratara de apagar el fuego.

Otro de los centinelas intentó atacar a Jowan, pero fue detenido por Lily quien portaba un par de dagas largas en cada mano y apuñaló al extraño ser en la espalda, haciendo que este cayese al suelo derrotado.

Elsa lanzó un hechizo para aturdir a todos los enemigos que se encontrasen cerca y después congelo a otro. Alzó su bastón en dirección al que parecía ser el jefe y conjuró un hechizo llamado _bomba andante_ , el cual consistía en hacer daño espiritual al oponente y después provocarle una gran explosión matándolo pro dañando a quien se encuentre cerca. Pero el hechizo no fue efectivo pues al parecer el extraño ser no poseía espíritu que pudiese ser dañado.

Elsa le lanzó un rayo, el centinela fue derribado y después trató de congelarlo con _cono de frío,_ pero fue derribada por el escudo de otro centinela. Este estuvo a punto de clavarle su espada, pero fue destrozado por Jowan quien utilizo una bola de fuego para acabar rápido con él.

Lily trató de combatir con el líder, quien ya se había levantado, pero fue rápidamente superada por este y casi muere, pero Elsa atravesó al centinela con un pico de hielo permitiendo que Jowan le diese el golpe final con otra bola de fuego la cual destruyo por completo a la armadura.

Al no haber enemigos cerca decidieron buscar la filacteria lo más rápido posible y no fue muy difícil ya que estaban acomodadas en orden alfabético. Finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban.

—¡Es mi filacteria! ¡Por fin!—. Exclamó ansioso el castaño—. ¡La encontraste! Cuesta creer que este frasquito se interpone entre la libertad y yo—. Cogió cuidadosamente el pequeño frasco lleno de sangre—. Es tan frágil, tan fácil librarse de él… y poner fin al dominio que ejerce sobre mi…-Susurró mientras dejaba caer el pequeño frasco provocando que toda la sangre escurriera por el piso—…Y así quedo libre.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jowan, acompañada de una mirada jactanciosa.

Elsa sonrió ante la felicidad de su amigo, si bien rompió las reglas al ayudarlo en su escape, sabía que valió la pena. Era como un hermano para ella y sabía que nunca haría nada para traicionarla o causarle mal.

—Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor—. Interrumpió Elsa.

Los tres regresaron por donde llegaron a paso forzado. Cuando subieron al primer piso, suspiraron con alivio.

—¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Gracias…—. Jowan exclamó agradecido—. Nunca habríamos podido…

No pudo terminar ya que en ese momento llegaron el Caballero Comandante y el Primer Encantador acompañados, por tres templarios.

—Así que lo que decías era cierto, Irving—. Dijo Greagoir mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabía que esto acabaría mal…—. Susurró la rubia.

—Gr…Greagoir—. Tartamudeó Lily.

—Una iniciada conspirando con un mago de sangre—. Resopló el comandante—. Estoy decepcionado de ti. Pareces sorprendida, pero tienes completo control de tu mente. No es una sierva del mago de sangre—. Aclaró a sus subordinados, para después centrar su atención en el mago más anciano—. Tenias razón, Irving. La iniciada nos ha traicionado. La Capilla no dejara esto sin castigo.

El Caballero Comandante señaló entonces a Elsa—. ¿Y esta? Se acaba de hacer maga y ya está desobedeciendo las reglas del Círculo.

—Estoy muy decepcionado contigo—. Irving expresó amargamente—. Me podías haber contado lo que sabias de su plan y no lo has hecho.

—¡A ti no te importan los magos!—. Proclamó Jowan acusando al Primer Encantador—. ¡Solo queires plagarte a los antojos de la Capilla!

—Jowan cálmate, no empeores las cosas por favor—. Elsa pusó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—¡BASTA!—. Rugió Greagoir—. Como Caballero Comandante de los templarios aquí reunidos, condeno a muerte a este mago de sangre. Y esta iniciada ha mancillado la Capilla y sus votos. Llevadla a Aeonar—. Ordenó a uno de los templarios que lo acompañaban y este procedió a arrestar a la iniciada.

—La… prisión de los magos—. Balbuceó Lily retrocediendo con miedo—. No… por favor, no ¡Ahí no!

—¡NO!—. Gritó Jowan poniéndose enfrente de su amada—. ¡No permitiré que la toquen!

Jowan sacó un cuchillo de su túnica y lo clavó en su mano, provocando que su sangre salpicase todo el lugar. Comenzó a cubrirse con una gran aura roja procedente de su sangre. Jowan hizo un ademán con sus manos y lanzó un poderoso hechizo en dirección a los templarios. Greagoi, Irving y los templarios fueron lanzados hacia atrás. Entonces el castaño se volvió hacia Lily.

—Por el hacedor… ¡magia de sangre!—. Lily exclamó asustada mientras retrocedía lentamente—. ¿Cómo has podido? Dijiste que nunca…—. Su voz se rompió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—¡Lo confieso caí en la tentación!—. Rogó Jowan tratando de acercársele—. ¡Creí que me convertiría en un mago mejor!

—La magia de sangre es maligna, Jowan. Corrompe a la gente… los cambia…

—Voy a dejarla. Toda la magia. ¡Lo prometo! Solo quiero estar contigo, Lily por favor, ven conmigo…—. Suplicó afligido.

—Confiaba en ti. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ti. Yo… ya no sé quién eres, _mago de sangre_ —. Escupió mirándolo con desprecio— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡No, por favor! Dame una oportunidad—. Imploró extendiendo su mano sangrante para intentar tocarla.

Elsa estaba en shock, incapaz de procesar lo sucedido. Su mejor amigo, el primero en mucho tiempo, era un mago de sangre y no solo eso pues también le mintió. ¡Le dijo que no era un maldito mago de sangre! Que tonta fue, confió en él, con toda su alma y él la traicionó. Traicionó a todo el Circulo, a toda su familia. Probablemente solo quería escapar. Sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras un dolor agudo atormentaba su pecho.

—No, Jowan—. Dijo Elsa con frialdad—. Solo vete de aquí y nunca más regreses. Si lo haces, te mataré.

Su amigo la miró con un profundo dolor en sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Jowan bajó su mano y corrió directo a la salida. Antes de escapar, la vio una última vez. Ambos cruzaron miradas, ambos con el dolor de la traición presente en sus ojos. Jowan giró y salió por el portón.

Elsa cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando sus puños intentando ocultar sus emociones. Jowan, su mejor amigo la había traicionado. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de la rubia hasta tocar el piso, el cual se congeló.

Elsa se dirigió rápidamente con el primer encantador quien yacía en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Primer Encantador?—. Preguntó preocupada y avergonzada.

—S…sí—. Contestó con dolor—. ¿Dónde está Greagoir?

—Lo sabía…—. Gruñó el mencionado mientras se levantaba—. Magia de sangre. Aunque, dominar a tantos… nunca imaginé que gozara de semejante poder…

—No… no puedo creer que lo hiciera—. Confesó Elsa, aun lamentándose por la traición de su amigo. Mientras ayudaba a Irving a levantarse.

—Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos algo así—. Tranquilizó Irving—. ¿Estas bien, Greagoir?

—¡Tan bien como cabe esperar dadas las circunstancias! ¡Si me hubieras dejado actuar antes, esto pudo haberse evitado! ¡Ahora tenemos un mago de sangre suelto y ningún modo de localizarlo!—. Exclamó completamente enfadado, para después tranquilizarse un poco-¿Dónde está la chica?

—Estoy… estoy aquí, ser—. Contestó Lily, mientras se acercaba desde una esquina.

—¡Has ayudado a un mago de sangre! ¡Mira a cuanta buena gente ha hecho daño!

—Lily no sabía nada de esto—. La defendió Elsa, pues sabía que ella no era culpable de los errores y traiciones de Jowan.

—Has sido buena amiga—. Dijo Lily abatida, con sus ojos rojos por el llanto—. Pero no hace falta que me sigas defendiendo. Caballero Comandante… me… me equivoqué. He sido cómplice de un…—. Se rompió—mago de sangre. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que estimes conveniente. Incluso… incluso Aeonar—. Susurró cabizbaja, acercándose al templario.

—Apartadla de mi vista—. Ordenó a otro templario, quien se llevó a Lily. La rubia miro impotente como la joven chica era arrestada y llevada por un caballero, aunque quería intervenir sabía que solo empeoraría la situación. Y todo por ser tan confiada…

—Y tú—. Señaló a Elsa—. Sabes por qué existe el repositorio. ¡Hay artefactos, objetos mágicos, que están guardados allí con un buen motivo! ¡Tus ridículos actos han dejado en entredicho a este Círculo! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Yo… hagan lo que les parezca—. Reconoció la rubia bajando la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Me atengo a mi decisión de ayudar a Jowan y las consecuencias de esa decisión.

—Has ayudado a escapar a un mago de sangre. Todas nuestras medidas de prevención han sido en vano… ¡Por tu culpa!—. Acusó el caballero comandante.

En ese momento, Duncan hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, caminando tranquilamente.

—Caballero Comandante, si me permites…—. Comenzó a hablar—. No solo busco magos para el ejercito del rey. También estoy reclutando para los guardas grises—. Comentó al ya haberse acercado lo suficiente—. Irving me habló muy bien de esta maga y me gustaría que ingresará en las filas de los guardas.

—Duncan—. Interrumpió el Primer Encantador—. Esta persona ha ayudado a un maleficar y ha mostrado una falta total de consideración por las reglas del Circulo.

—Es un peligro—. Apoyó el líder templario—. Para todos nosotros y todo Ferelden.

—Muy pocas personas lo arriesgan todo por un amigo necesitado—. Defendió el guarda a la joven hechicera—. Me atengo a mi decisión, yo reclutaré a esta maga.

—¡No!—. Objetó Greagoir—.¡Me niego a que esto quede sin castigo!—

—Greagoir tiene razón—. Declaró la rubia—. Debería afrontar las consecuencias—. Reconoció, después de todo le fue inculcado el sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad antes que su propio bien.

—Mmph—. Resopló el templario—. Quizá no todas nuestras lecciones hayan caído en fondo vacío. ¡Sabe qué lugar le corresponde!

—No seas insensata—. Reprochó el guarda gris—. Has ayudado a un maleficar y debes saber lo que el Circulo te depara.

—Estoy dispuesta a afrontar mi destino—. Insistió la platinada " _no es la primera vez que hago daño a inocentes, por mis idioteces"_ , pensó con tristeza—. Incluso si es la muerte o la Tranquilidad…

—Un desperdicio de tu don—. Duncan increpó—. Yo te ofrezco algo más. No solo te redimirás, sino que también ayudaras a muchas más personas. Puedes marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Entre la destrucción y el florecimiento. Entre la Ruina y la supervivencia.

—¿Qué hace?—. Gruñó furioso el líder de los templarios—. ¡Detenedlo! ¡No te llevaras a esta maga!

—Ya sabes que Duncan puede invocar el derecho de llamamiento si lo desea—. Le recordó el viejo mago— Debemos acceder.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó la rubia.

—Si los guardas grises desean reclutar a alguien, ningún señor ni rey puede negárselo—. Explicó el encantador—. Es un viejo tratado de todo Thedas que debe ser acatado por absolutamente cualquier persona, ya sea humano, elfo o enano.

—En ese caso dejaré que decidan mi destino, mis errores me impiden hacerlo—. Murmuró Elsa decaída.

—Greagoir, necesitamos a los magos—. Insistió Duncan—. Necesitamos a esta maga. Peores cosas asolan este mundo que los magos de sangre, ya lo sabes—. El guarda entonó con persuasión, a lo que el templario solo apretó la mandíbula y asintió—. Acojo a esta joven maga bajo mi tutela y asumo plena responsabilidad por sus actos.

—Un mago de sangre escapa y su cómplice no solo queda impune, sino que se convierten guarda gris como recompensa—. Dijo aun molesto el templario—. ¿Es que nuestras reglas no significan nada? ¿Hemos perdido toda autoridad sobre nuestros magos? Esto no augura nada bueno, Irving.

—Ya basta. Reprendió el mago—. No tenemos más que decir en este asunto.

—¿He de abandonar el Circulo para siempre?. Cuestionó Elsa con desolación puesto que temía no volver a ver a sus amigos, su nueva familia. Todo el ciclo se repetiría y nuevamente por sus errores.

—El Círculo jamás olvida a sus aprendices, pero los guardas grises serán ahora tu familia—. Explicó con tristeza el viejo hechicero—. Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, Elsa Arendelle.

—Yo… gracias por todo Primer Encantador, nunca olvidaré sus enseñanzas. Ni tampoco las suyas Caballero Comandante, ustedes me acogieron y brindaron de un hogar, una nueva familia después de mi desgracia. Solo lamento no haber sido la maga que esperaban de mí—. Expresó Elsa, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, probablemente ni siquiera tendera tiempo de despedirse.

—Ven—. Dijo el guarda gris—. Te aguarda tu nueva vida…

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Me es de mucha ayuda sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias al igual que los follows y favoritos por supuesto.**


	10. Ostagar

**Nota de autor**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, después de una larga semana de exámenes y proyectos finales, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y consejos, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Todos los derechos son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8—Ostagar**

Los rayos del sol finamente le golpearon el rostro, habían pasado toda la noche tratando de perder a los hombres del Arl, cosa que no fue nada fácil, pero gracias a que se ocultaron en una cueva pudieron despistarlos.

Se encontraba recostada contra una gran roca, a su derecha se encontraba su fiel sabueso intentando animarla. Gerda y ser Kai estaban un poco más lejos de ella, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para poder cuidarla; mientras que los elfos estaban sentados más lejos.

Alzó la mirada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pequeños rayos solares se filtraban a través de los árboles, escuchando el suave cantar de las aves. Sintió las corrientes de agua de un río cercano atravesar su cuerpo, solo con escucharlo. Se tocó la cara y sintió la humedad en ella, al lamer un poco sus labios tuvo un sabor salado.

Preguntando a quien fuese que viviera allá arriba: ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Ciertamente no era muy creyente del Hacedor, pero en este momento no le importaba. En este momento rogaba que alguien la salvase de su dolor, necesitaba aferrarse a lo que fuera para no caer en la oscuridad.

Simplemente no era posible, ¡ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno!

Había sido testigo de la toma de su castillo, su hogar. Pero a los traidores no les bastó con eso, no. También tuvieron que arrebatarle a las personas que más amaba en el mundo: su sobrino y su madre. No era justo, era algo tan cruel que estaba segura no querer volver a experimentar.

Pero aun dolía, tan solo habían pasado algunas horas y el dolor parecía incrementarse con cada movimiento del sol. Se negaba a creerlo, no era posible.

Seguramente era una pesadilla causada por algún demonio de la cual pronto despertaría. Pero ese despertar nunca llegó, las horas transcurrieron y aun se mantenía dentro de tal martirio. Los recuerdos le nublaban la mente, impidiéndole procesar sus ideas adecuadamente.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para suspirar o simplemente en un parpadeo, las imágenes volvían a ella en un tono carmesí como si miles de gotas de sangre grabadas con horrendas imágenes le fuesen arrojadas al rostro.

Recordaba el rostro angelical del pequeño Oren con los ojos cerrados y sin vida, no había podido protegerlo y mientras más pensaba en él, su mente imaginaba la posible forma en que fue asesinado, algunas de ellas tan perturbadoras que estaba segura: ni los mismos demonios podrían igualar.

Y luego estaba su madre… Recordó con agonía sus últimos momentos con ella, su último suspiro. Fue tan repentino que apenas y podía recordarlo con exactitud: el calor de la batalla nublando su vista, la sonrisa de su madre y después todo se derrumbó. Después fue probablemente el peor momento en toda su vida, al ver como la mujer que le dio la vida, crio y cuidó desde pequeña, era atravesada por una flecha mientras su sangre le salpicaba el rostro.

No, no era posible.

Tenía que ser una simple y cruel broma, tan solo una ilusión dentro del Velo o de cualquier otra cosa capaz de causarlas. Pero el dolor e incertidumbre no eran una ilusión o un sueño, mucho menos una broma, eran reales.

La velocidad con la que trabajaba su mente en ese momento finalmente llegó a su punto quiebre: cuando visualizó a Hans al lado del Arl, con su espada en el aire en señal de triunfo. Sin duda su vista tuvo que haberla engañado, no podía ser él, seguramente era hermano Nathaniel o un caballero muy parecido a él. Sí, era lo más probable, pensó ella al no querer aceptar la verdad.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, pero ya no quería llorar más, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en un solo día.

Recordó con melancolía las últimas palabras de su madre, diciéndole que la amaba y que buscase a alguien. No sabía a quién se refería pero a pesar de que quería cumplir con el deseo de su madre, sus deseos de venganza eran mucho más grandes. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente ganas de llorar por no haberla podido salvar.

Con furia apretó sus dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que se triturarían, con su puño derecho golpeó el suelo alertando a sus compañeros quienes la miraron con preocupación. Gerda quiso acercarse para consolarla, pero la pelirroja se levantó con la mirada en blanco.

—No hay tiempo para lamentarnos, debo marchar hacia Ostagar lo más pronto posible y sin descanso alguno.

—La…lady Anna, ¿se encuentra bien?—. Preguntó su nana con preocupación, la chica forzó una falsa sonrisa fallando en el intento.

—Sí, Gerda, estoy bien. Pero no hay tiempo, ¡debo marchar hacia el sur a pesar de mis ganas de encaminarme al este en dirección a Amaranthine y hacerle pagar a Howe por lo que hizo!

—¿Pero acaso no quiere cumplir el deseo de su madre?—. Gerda se acercó con cautela más a la joven.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—. Resopló con brusquedad conteniendo las lágrimas—. Primero los vengaré… a todos…—. Susurró con desprecio—. Ser Kai, necesito mis armas.

—Sí, mi señora—. El caballero hizo una reverencia, tomando la espada y el escudo que se encontraban a unos metros, al parecer los elfos lograron tomarlos antes de huir, para después entregárselos a la joven.

—Dígame caballero, ¿esta espada tiene nombre?—. Anna giró el arma con los rayos del sol reflejando su rostro.

—No, mi señora. Su abuelo, lord William, nunca la nombró y tampoco lo hizo vuestro tío ni vuestro padre—. Indicó el caballero—. Tan solo se referían a ella como _"la espada familiar"_.

—Ya veo, en ese caso seré yo quien la nombre—. Anna pasó un dedo por el filo del arma—. Serás _"la bendición de Idun"…_ y perdición de los Howe—. Escupió con odio, cogió su escudo en la mano izquierda, se colgó su morral y le indicó a su perro que la siguiera mientras comenzaba a salir de la cueva. Sacó un mapa del morral y marcó con su dedo el punto más al sur—. Pienso ir a Ostagar. Si quieren pueden acompañarme.

—Lady Anna—. Ser Kai dijo—. Quizá sea más prudente intentar llegar al Bannorn de vuestra tía, Mar del Despertar—. Indicó en la parte superior izquierda del mapa—. Colinas Occidentales no está muy lejos de aquí y, si tenemos suerte, el Bann Franderel nos permita usar uno de sus barcos para llegar—. Explicó mirándola con seriedad.

Anna pensó durante un momento. Era verdad que tenían más probabilidades de llegar a Mar del Despertar que a Ostagar. Además, su tía Alftanna seguramente reuniría una flota considerable para atacar las costas de Amaranthine. Sin embargo, ella no podía confiar en lord Hill para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Lo siento, ser Kai—. Lamentó Anna—. Pero no puedo confiar en las otras familias nobles por el momento—. Explicó enmarcando las cejas—. Por tanto, _debemos_ evitar Colina Occidental a toda costa—. Señaló en el papel—. Tampoco podemos pedir ayuda en Caer Oswin, aunque mi madre era amiga de lady Landra.

—¿Qué hay de Aliento Invernal, mi lady?—. El caballero señaló el castillo situado al sur de Pináculo.

—Demasiado peligroso—. Murmuró Anna—. Justo al este se encuentra Kal Hirol, y la Bannesa Shiera nunca ha sido amiga de mi familia—. La pelirroja volvió a guardar el mapa—. No se diga más, iremos a Ostagar sin importar lo que cueste.

Anna comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre el denso follaje con su sabueso a un lado. El caballero y la mujer procedieron a seguirla, algunos segundos después, los dos elfos también la siguieron.

Anna trituraba con odio sus dientes y apretaba sus nudillos al caminar, manteniendo una mirada firme y asesina. Encontraría la forma de llegar hasta Ostagar y, de ser necesario, combatiría con toda clase de criaturas y monstruos para hacer justicia por su propia espada, aun si le llegase a costar la vida. Una sola palabra le nublaba la mente en este momento, resonando como mil tambores a la vez: _venganza_.

* * *

 **Tres semanas después**

El largo viaje llegaba a su término, desde las oscuras aguas del lago Calenhad la figura de una maga y un guerrero eran visualizadas desde el horizonte, en dirección al sur. No fue un recorrido corto, tardaron alrededor de tres semanas y media en llegar. Sus pies dolían con severidad y agradeció enormemente la oportunidad que tuvo para descansar, además de las pocas posadas que encontraban en el camino.

Elsa aún se lamentaba por lo de Jowan… Al principio no quería creer en lo ocurrido, se convenció a si misma que había sido una simple ilusión y que probablemente debería de seguir en el Velo, siendo atormentada por los demonios. Pero conforme pasaban los días, comprendió que era real. Su odio y tristeza comenzó a hacerse visible en ella, culpando totalmente a su amigo. Luego se odió a sí misma por no haber actuado diferente, preguntándose constantemente si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera.

Cada vez que pensaba en su amigo, sentía odio por todo y todos. Se sentía de la misma manera que cuando fue separada de su familia hace catorce años. Jowan había sido uno de los principales responsables de hacer que superara su depresión de niña y ahora era el responsable de su miseria.

Mientras avanzaban las semanas, ese odio fue lentamente cambiando por una terrible depresión, que solo fue capaz de conllevar gracias a los consejos del guarda, además de que la constante caminata que hacían diariamente le ayudo a despejar su mente. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que ocurrió, por todo lo que pudo haberle dicho en lugar de las crueles palabras que utilizó para hacer que se fuera.

Aun lloraba internamente por las noches, sintiéndose sola, preguntándose si valía la pena vivir: perdió a su familia no una, sino dos veces. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día… Pero por ahora no podía desviar sus pensamientos, pues ya casi llegaban a su destino.

Avanzando por el largo camino de mármol, Elsa y Duncan se mantenían alerta en señal de peligro, más no tuvieron problemas durante el viaje.

Su destino: Ostagar, una antigua fortaleza que anteriormente sirvió como punto máximo del avance del antiguo imperio de Tevinter hacia las tierras bárbaras del sureste, conocidos como los _chasind_ ; además de ser uno de los enclaves defensivos más importantes de la zona del mar del Despertar. Construida al borde de la Espesura de Korcari, al sur de Ferelden, siendo situada sobre un angosto pasó entre las colinas y es el final del famoso _Camino Imperial_.

Ahora, siglos después de la caída del antiguo Imperio Tevinter, esta antigua fortaleza es usada como un frente de batalla donde se libra una nueva guerra; pero esta vez será en contra de un enemigo más peligroso y temible que los chasind. La última línea de defensa para impedir el inicio de una nueva Ruina.

Todas las fuerzas del rey han sido convocadas a este lugar, además de las tropas de los dos teyrnirs de Ferelden: Pináculo y Gwaren; también fueron convocados los Arlingos y los Bannonrs. Aunque aún faltaban el ejército de Risco Rojo, el Arlingo mejor armado del país. Y no podemos olvidarnos del puñado de guardas grises que acompañaban a las tropas.

La joven hechicera caminó junto al guarda gris por las grandes e impresionantes estructuras, eran parecidas a las que vio en el Velo, pero sin duda mucho más numerosas e infinitamente hermosas. Al llegar vio una enorme torre, la cual se elevaba orgullosamente sobre las demás construcciones como una montaña ante un grupo de árboles. Los pilares eran de un color blanco, muy similar al hueso y el piso era cubierto por un poco de vegetación y cemento decorado.

" _Las fuerzas del rey se han enfrentado varias veces a los engendros tenebrosos, pero es aquí donde saldrá a la luz el grueso de su horda. Solo queda un puñado de guardas grises en Ferelden, pero estamos todos aquí. Debemos de detener la Ruina aquí y ahora. Si se propaga hacia el norte, Ferelden caerá_ ", recordó las palabras del líder de los guardas grises.

Caminaron por una especie de arco, pero con toda la pinta de una puerta con más de tres metros de altura.

Mientras caminaban, vio a un grupo de soldados acercarse a ellos, estos vestían armaduras de palta, con grabados como si fuesen tornillos y yelmos que asemejaban un rostro humano. Pero sin duda quien más resaltaba era el que tenía una impresionante armadura de placas doradas, su brillo competía con el mismo amanecer, con algunos contrastes negros y una larga capa blanca ondeaba desde sus hombros hasta los pies; su larga cabellera dorada descendía hasta sus hombros.

—¡Hola, Duncan!—. Saludó el hombre dorado—. ¿Apuesto a que no esperabas una bienvenida _real_?-Bromeó enarcando una ceja, extendiendo su mano—. ¡Empezaba a pensar que os ibáis a perder la diversión!

—Eso nunca, su majestad—. Dijo el guarda, tomando la mano del regente en un amistoso apretón—. Pero no hacía falta que el propio rey viniera personalmente. Rey Cailan.

" _¿Cailan?"_ se preguntó Elsa mentalmente, pues la última vez que vio al rey era Maric Theirin y no su hijo, Cailan, _"¿Acaso el rey Maric murió?"_.

—¡Finalmente voy a tener al poderoso Duncan a mi lado en la batalla!—. Declaró emocionado el monarca—. ¡Glorioso! Los demás guardas dicen que has encontrado una recluta muy prometedora. ¿Es esa?—. Preguntó señalando a la maga.

" _Sigue siendo igual de impertinente y descortés"_ , sonrió Elsa.

—Permitid que os la presente, majestad—. Expresó el guarda con respeto.

—No hace falta ser tan formal, Duncan. A fin de cuentas, mañana verteremos nuestra sangre juntos—. Le guiñó un ojo para después dirigir su atención a la rubia—. ¡Eh, hola, amiga! ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Por alguna extraña razón te me haces conocida pero no puedo recordar de donde…

—Soy Elsa, majestad—. Respondió nerviosa—. Elsa _Arendelle_ ,no creo que nos hayamos antes conocido, su majestad. Tal vez solo le recuerdo a alguien—. Se mordió el labio. Tan solo esperaba que Cailan no la reconociera como Elsa Cousland.

—¡Es un placer conocerte! Los guardas grises están desesperados por engrosar sus filas y yo me alegro de poder ayudarlos—. Comentó excitado, y Elsa ahogó un suspiro de alivio—. Tengo entendido que vienes del Circulo de los Hechiceros. Confío en que tengas algunos hechizos para ayudarnos en la inminente batalla.

—Hare lo que pueda, su majestad—. Respondió humildemente.

—¡Excelente! Tenemos muy pocos magos aquí. Una más siempre es bienvenida—. Sonrió mirando al horizonte—. Permite que sea el primero en darte la bienvenida a Ostagar. Los guardas se beneficiarán de tu presencia.

—Sois demasiado amable, majestad—. Manifestó la hechicera. Francamente, ella esperaba que Cailan se hubiese vuelto un hombre más maduro y autoritario, pero parecía el mismo niño con el que bailó hace tantos años.

—Siento tener que irme ya, pero he de volverme a la tienda—. Se lamentó el rubio—. Loghain me espera impaciente para aburrirme con sus estrategias—. Explicó mofándose al mencionar al Teyrn de Gwaren.

—Vuestro tío Eamon os envía saludos— Habló Duncan— y os recuerda que las fuerzas de Risco Rojo podrían estar aquí en menos de una semana.

—¡Ja!—. Se burló el rey—. Lo que Eamon quiere es llevarse parte de la gloria. Ya hemos ganado tres batallas contra esos monstruos y esta no va a ser diferente—. Se jactó con arrogancia.

—No sabía que las cosas fueran tan bien—. Murmuró la rubia asombrada.

—Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sea una verdadera Ruina—. Dijo el rey un poco desanimado—. Hay muchos engendros tenebrosos en el campo de batalla, pero no hemos visto rastro del Archidemonio.

—¿Decepcionado, majestad?—. Duncan levantó las cejas.

—¡Yo esperaba una guerra como la de los cuentos!—. Declaró el monarca, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. ¡Un rey cabalgando contra un dios oscuro seguido de su ejército, junto a los famosos guardas grises! Pero supongo que tendrá que bastar con esto…—. Suspiró—. He de irme antes de que Loghain envíe un grupo de rescate a buscarme. ¡Adiós, guardas grises!—. Se despidió y tanto Elsa como Duncan hicieron una reverencia y el rey se fue por donde vino junto a la guardia real.

—Lo que el rey dijo es cierto—. Explicó el guarda comandante—. Han ganado varias batallas a los engendros aquí—. Su rostro no reflejaba la misma confianza de Cailan.

—A pesar de lo cual, no pareces demasiado tranquilo—. Expuso Elsa al notar el tono del hombre, quien le hizo una señal para que caminasen hacia la misma dirección por donde el rey se fue.

—Al margen de las victorias, la horda de los engendros tenebrosos crece cada día que pasa. A estas alturas ya deben de superarnos en número—. Reveló con inquietud—. Estoy convencido de que hay un Archidemonio detrás de esto, pero no puedo pedirle al rey que actué basándose únicamente en mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Parece que tiene mucha consideración a los guardas grises.

—Pero no tanto como para aguardar los refuerzos de Orlais—. Respiró hastiado—. Cree que nuestra leyenda basta para hacerlo invulnerable. Ni siquiera las fuerzas de Risco Rojo están presentes—. Su mirada se oscureció—. En Ferelden somos muy pocos guardas. No nos queda otro remedio que hacer lo que podamos y confiar en el Teyrn Loghain y el Teyrn Agdar para marcar la diferencia.

Elsa sintió algo extraño al escuchar el nombre de su padre, después de tanto tiempo. La sensación era confusa pues tenía una mezcla de nostalgia, felicidad, furia y tristeza. Prefirió suprimir las emociones fluyentes. Aun no era tiempo de enfrentar su pasado. Rogó al Hacedor no tener que encontrarse con lord Cousland.

—Lo que me recuerda que debemos proceder con el ritual de Iniciación sin más demora—. Mencionó Duncan mirándola de reojo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ritual?—. Se extrañó Elsa.

—Para convertirse en guardas grises, todos los reclutas deben someterse a un ritual secreto que llamamos la Iniciación. Es breve, pero requiere de ciertos preparativos. No tardaremos en empezar.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Ve a pasear por el campamento. Lo único que te pido es que no lo abandones de momento—. Llegaron hasta un largo puente de mármol, un poco deteriorado pero hermoso sin duda, al caminar por este la rubia sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo—. Si me necesitas estaré en la tienda de los guardas grises—. Duncan siguió su propio camino una vez que cruzaron el puente, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda.

Elsa suspiró y regresó su mirada al puente, mientras lo observaba sus ojos fueron encaminándose hacia la izquierda hasta visualizar nuevamente la enorme torre, erigida con orgullo sobre todo el lugar, como un rey ante sus súbditos, incluso más alta que las montañas que rodeaban el lugar.

Al recorrer el puente con la mirada vio distintas estatuas en cada extremo, algunas representando a guerreros del antiguo Tevinter. Miró a la derecha y vio las montañas en el horizonte, al asomarse visualizó algunas trincheras y barreras en la parte inferior de la montaña donde se encontraba la fortaleza.

Dio media vuelta y entró en el campamento.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado, después de un largo viaje, sus tropas ahora se encontraban en el campamento principal a las afueras de la fortaleza, en un pequeño prado sobre la colina. Agdar Agradeció al Hacedor que el viaje hubiese sido rápido y sin incidentes, pues el rey necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Su sobrino, Fergus, había salido junto a un grupo de exploradores para vigilar el área en caso de un ataque chasind o, peor aún, de engendros tenebrosos.

Él se encontraba dentro de la fortaleza, un poco más lejos de las perreras. Los ladridos de los mabaris le recordaron a Olaf y a su hija. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, desde la noche había tenido un mal presentimiento dentro de su pecho. Hacía mucho que no había tenido una sensación semejante.

Era como si le oprimieran el pecho, igual que cuando su hermano fue asesinado…

 **Flashback**

 _El rey usurpador orlesiano, Meghren, había ocupado el trono fereldeano hacía ya varios años, arrebatándoselo a Brandel Theirin. La rebelión emprendida por la hija del rey difunto, Moira Theirin "la reina rebelde" iba en decadencia, luego de su muerte por parte de traidores fereldeanos que conspiraron con Orlais._

 _Agdar sabía que necesitaban ganar esta batalla. Su padre, William Cousland, había muerto hace un año a manos de los orlesianos._

 _Se encontraba luchando a la par de su hermano, Bryce Cousland, en el ejército del norte, en la Batalla del Rio Blanco junto al Arl Leonas Bryland del sur y su amigo el arl Rendon Howe de Amaranthine. Mientras que el ejército del príncipe se encontraba más al sureste, cerca del Bosque de Brecilia, intentando recuperar la ciudad de Gwaren de las manos orlesianas._

 _Los orlesianos los superaban en número, todo parecía perdido, las fuerzas rebeldes del príncipe Maric serían derrotadas y el imperio de Orlais se adueñaría completamente de Ferelden. El imperio había enviado a un grupo de caballeros, conocidos como gentilhombres, para acabar con la rebelión fereldeana. Pero también envió a la elite militar orlesiana conocidos como Chevalier._

 _Morir era lo más probable. Moriría joven, ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Su hermano, tres años mayor que él se encontraba combatiendo unos metros más adelante: portaba la espada familiar, la cual perteneció a su padre, combatiendo con valor y furia contra los invasores. Bloqueaba, estocaba y mataba con gran habilidad._

 _Mientras tanto, él estaba combatiendo con un gentilhombre, al ver su oportunidad, Agdar deslizo su espada por el abdomen del orlesiano, terminando con su vida._

 _Al alzar la mirada, vio a su hermano rodeado por tres chevaliers por lo que se dispuso a ir en su ayuda. Pero no fue necesario pues Bryce acabo con dos de manera rápida, con un movimiento de la espada familiar, enterró el arma dentro de la visura del yelmo de uno y en la axila del otro. El tercero casi logra derribarlo, pero el futuro Teyrn ladeó a la derecha e hizo un corte en la pierna del extranjero._

 _Su amigo Rendon fue derribado unos metros a su izquierda, por lo que el segundo hijo de William Cousland fue en su ayuda, salvándolo de un chevalier que estaba a punto de matarlo. El orlesiano combatía de manera perfecta, sin dejar huecos en su postura ni al momento de realizar sus ataques, los cuales eran rápidos y eficaces. Agdar no podía mantener el ritmo del chevalier así que recibió varios cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo, uno de ellos fue en la pantorrilla provocando que se tambaleara y cállese de rodillas._

 _El orlesiano casi termina con su vida, pero una lanza lo atravesó, al voltear, se dio cuenta de que fue su hermano quien le salvo. Rendon le ayudo a levantarse y en ese momento escucharon los gritos del Arl Leonas:_

— _¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡No podemos contenerlos! ¡A Risco Rojo!, ¡A Risco Rojo!—. El Arl sopló su cuerno, dando la señal para que huyeran al suroeste por las densas montañas. Dispuestos a huir hacia Risco Rojo, la fortaleza más poderosa y fuerte del país._

 _Bryce Cousland también comenzó a soplar su propio cuerno para que las tropas se retirasen pero un grueso dolor comenzó a acentuarse desde sus pies, al mirar vio que estaban completamente congelados. Con su espada intento romper el hielo pero esta solo conseguía hacerle pequeños rasguños._

 _Agdar observo con horror la figura de un mago el cual lanzo un rayo hacia su hermano, quien grito de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse. El hielo comenzó a avanzar y ahora le cubría hasta la cintura. Bryce miro a su hermano menor y le grito:_

— _¡Agdar, hermano mío! ¡No dudes de ti! ¡Recuerda: ¡Somos Cousland y hacemos lo que debe hacerse! ¡Toma la espada familiar!—. Arrojó su espada a los pies de Agdar—. ¡Ahora el destino de Ferelden está en tus manos! ¡Recuérdalo!_

 _En ese instante el hielo cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Bryce y el mago realizó un movimiento con su bastón, apuntando al futuro Teyrn. Entonces una enorme roca fue disparada desde el bastón del mago y golpeó contra Bryce con tal fuerza que el hombre congelado se rompió en varios fragmentos._

 _Agdar gritaba, pateaba y maldecía a su amigo para que lo dejase ir, pero Rendon lo mantuvo firme y gracias al Arl Leonas Bryland pudieron sacarlo de allí y llevarlo hasta Risco Rojo._

 _Al final solo cincuenta rebeldes sobrevivieron a la sangrienta batalla del Río Blanco._

 **Fin flashback**

El Teyrn de Pináculo sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos del pasado. Desde ese momento un profundo odio hacia la magia y sus portadores se acentuó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Una frase se quedó grabada en su mente: _"Somos Cousland, y hacemos lo que debe hacerse"_ hasta ahora había cumplido con ese lema sin importar las consecuencias y planeaba mantenerlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Se preguntó por qué las fuerzas de su amigo, Rendon Howe, tardaban demasiado. Se imaginó que Anna debió de instruir al ejército de Amaranthine para que marchasen cuanto antes.

En ese momento su vista fue deslumbrada por una joven hechicera de cabellera platinada y hermosos rasgos quien caminaba junto a un guarda gris. Sin saber que decir, pensar o sentir solo susurro. _"Elsa…"_

* * *

La platinada caminó por el campamento, los arboles decoraban el lugar, con algunas estructuras rotas y pequeñas torres viejas, un grupo de pilares sostenían una especie de plataforma supuso que era una especie de castillo el cual fue demolido o acabado por la erosión del tiempo.

Lo primero que vio fue una gran tienda morada siendo custodiada por dos templarios y al fondo logró ver a tres magos meditando con una extraña aura blanca rodeando sus cuerpos, probablemente se encontraban en el Velo. Al seguir caminando observó a un clérigo recitando el _cantico de la luz_ mientras algunos soldados rezaban y oraban alrededor.

Más al norte había una especie de jaulas hechas con madera, al acercarse vio que eran perreras donde habían bastantes mabaris. Al mirar atrás, a su derecha, vio una enorme fogata en el centro de cuatro pilares cada uno decorado con la imagen de Andraste.

Detrás del fuego alcanzó a distinguir dos grandes tiendas de acampar, la más grande era de color dorado con adornos blancos y la otra era verde con bordados naranjas. Supuso que eran las del rey y del Teyrn Loghain respectivamente, por casualidad se preguntó si su padre ya se encontraba allí, optó por ocultar este pensamiento. Al lado de las dos tiendas, había una de color azul probablemente era de los guardas grises o tal vez la del Teyrn Agdar…

Decidió caminar hacia la izquierda; mientras avanzaba escuchó algunos murmullos acerca del Teyrn Loghain y el rey Cailan, los cuales decían que ambos tenían acaloradas discusiones en cuanto a los planes de batalla. Siguió su camino de frente, subiendo unas pequeñas escalinatas llegó a una especie de mausoleo aunque totalmente en ruinas, en el centro vio a un mago y a un soldado discutir, por curiosidad decidió acercarse.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es que los guardas grises todavía quieren más del Circulo?—. Gruñó con indignación el mago.

—Solo he venido a traer un mensaje de la reverenda madre, señor mago—. Explicó el de cabello rubio, casi dorado y era bastante corpulento, además de que posiblemente tendría la misma edad que ella—. Solicita vuestra presencia.

El joven rubio vestía una armadura laminada de hierro gris, la cual se veía algo deteriorado por los golpes de espadas y la lluvia. Debajo de esta tenía una camisa de cota de malla. Tenía un par de guantes del mismo material que la armadura y como calzado un par de grebas del mismo hierro. Elsa supuso que debía ser muy fuerte como para cargar todo ese peso y moverse con agilidad.

—¡Y a mí que me importa lo que quiera la reverenda madre! Estoy ocupado ayudando a los gurdas grises… ¡y lo hago por orden del rey! ¡Dile que no permitiré que me avasallen de esta manera!—. Argumentó irritado el mago.

—Sí, entregar un mensaje es un _verdadero_ acto de hostigamiento—. Sonrió irónicamente.

—Ni creas que con tus elocuencias lograras persuadirme—. Gruñó enfadado el mago.

—Y yo que pensaba que estábamos llevándonos de maravilla—. Suspiró falsamente—. Hasta pensaba ponerle vuestro nombre a uno de mis hijos… Al más gruñón.

—¡Basta! ¡Hablare con esa mujer si no queda más remedio! ¡Aparta, idiota!—. Declaró hastiado mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—¿Sabes?—. El rubio miró a Elsa—. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la Ruina es que une a la gente.

—Eres un hombre muy extraño—. Manifestó la platinada al ver el comportamiento del guerrero.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice—. Respondió divertido—. Espera, no nos han presentado, ¿verdad? ¿No serás otra maga?

—Sí, soy una maga—. Asintió la chica mirándolo con cautela.

—¿En serio? No pareces una maga. Es… O sea… Que interesante—. Tartamudeó al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de repente su rostro se ilumino—. Espera, sí sé quién eres. Eres la nueva recluta de Duncan, del Círculo de los hechiceros. Tendría que haberte reconocido. Discúlpame.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—. Afirmó Elsa

—Me alegro, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Solo que ya ves, con lo que pasó hace catorce años, los magos aquí en Ferelden no son muy bien recibidos—. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hace catorce años?—. Preguntó inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?—. El rubio la miró incrédulo, la platinada no respondió y solo negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que no sales mucho del Círculo. Bueno, no está permitido hablar sobre ello, de hecho, el rey Maric hizo una ley para que nunca fuese mencionado el hecho. Pero supongo que aquí no hay nadie que compruebe dicha ley—. Se rio entre dientes.

Su rostro se pudo serio. —Veras, hace quince años se celebró el octavo cumpleaños de la primogénita del Teyrn de Pináculo: Agdar Cousland. Pero a mitad de la velada, un grupo de _maleficars_ se infiltró en el castillo y asesinó a su hija mayor, y a la menor la lastimaron gravemente.

Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no pudo evitar sentir como se clavaba otra espina en su lastimado corazón. Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura rígida, guardando sus emociones tal y como le enseñaron en la torre. Su mirada no mostró expresión alguna.

—¡Pero no debo alterarte con tristes relatos!—. Exclamó el recuperando su sonrisa—. No has visto mi mejor cara, la verdad—. Se rio extendiendo su mano—. Permíteme que me presente: soy Kristoff Alistair, el más joven de los guardas grises—. Se presentó y Elsa correspondió el saludo—. Como miembro más joven de la orden, te acompañaré durante la preparación para la Iniciación.

—Es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Elsa Arendelle—. Dijo la platinada con cortesía.

—Cierto, ese era el nombre—. Recordó poniendo una mano en su cabeza, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¡Tienes el mismo nombre que la hija difunta del Teyrn Agdar!

Elsa se movió incomoda ante la declaración.

—En la granja donde me crie, me explicaron que fui nombrada en honor a ella—. Mintió con nerviosismo.

—¿Te criaste en una granja? ¡Yo también!—. Profirió sonriente—. Bueno, más o menos. En los establos de Risco Rojo—. Explicó nostálgico—. Solía escabullirme en las cocinas para robar un poco de queso… Mhmm—. Se relamió los labios—. Eso me recuerda… estaba a punto de almorzar, ¿gustas acompañarme?

El estómago de Elsa gruñó y ella se sonrojó. Kristoff se rio y le indicó el camino.

Mientras recorrían las ruinas de Ostagar, comenzaron una pequeña charla para conocerse. El joven le caía bastante bien, era muy simpático y, aunque a veces decía chistes _muy_ malos, le divertían. De hecho. Poco a poco empezó a olvidar su melancolía, mas no desapareció.

Kristoff Alisatir, o simplemente Kristoff como pidió que le llamase, le contó que antes de ser reclutado por los guardas grises, era un aprendiz de la Capilla y se entrenaba como templario hace unos seis meses. Le platicó que fue criado en los establos de Risco Rojo y posteriormente acogido por la Capilla y ellos fueron quienes decidieron su destino y que, cuando Duncan lo vio, se dio cuenta que era infeliz y supuso que su entrenamiento como cazador de magos podría resultar útil contra los engendros tenebrosos.

También le contó que Duncan fue la primera persona a la que realmente le importó sus deseos y que, aparentemente, se metió en un buen lio para que la suma sacerdotisa le permitiera ayudarle y por eso le tenía un gran cariño y aprecio como si fuese un padre para él.

Elsa, por su parte le contó sobre su vida en el Circulo, aunque omitiendo todo acerca de Jowan y, por supuesto, su vida pasada como noble.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de los guardas grises, una larga mesa estaba extendida a lo largo. Mucha de la comida ya había sido consumida y sólo dos personas más estaban allí sentadas.

Se sentaron y procedieron a comer. El extemplario le contó la historia de la Primera Ruina y, aunque Elsa ya la conocía, Kristoff tenía una manera única de narrar que le pareció de lo más entretenida.

—…Y así fue como Dumat fue derrotado en el menos 203 Antiguo. Desde entonces los guardas grises se han dedicado a velar por todas las personas de Thedas, esperando el regreso de los engendros tenebrosos—. Mordió un trozo de pollo, sonriendo con orgullo.

Elsa terminó de masticar su trozo de pan. —Oye, ¿y dónde residen los guarda grises? ¿Tienen una base o algo así?

Kristoff sorbió un cuero lleno de vino. —Así es. En la antigua fortaleza de Weisshapt, excavada en los blancos acantilados de las lejanas Anderfels. Se dice que los guardas grises solían mantener a sus grifos allí—. Dijo anhelante—. Lástima que los últimos se extinguieron hace siglos—. Suspiró desilusionado—. ¿Te imaginas montar en el lomo de un grifo?

—Apenas puedo imaginar la sensación—. Comentó la rubia tomando un sorbo de agua—. Pero creo que sería más fascinante montar un dragón.

—¿Un dragón? ¡Y yo creía que soñaba demasiado!—. Exclamó Alistair sonriente—. Incluso si no estuvieran extintos, probablemente te prendería fuego antes de dejarte montarlo.

—Lo sé—. Respiró Elsa—. Mi hermana solía decirme lo mismo.

—¿Tienes una hermana?—. Preguntó intrigado. Elsa se dio cuenta de su error y atinó a mentir.

—Este umh, sí—. Respondió torpemente—. Pero no recuerdo mucho sobre ella. Me llevaron al Circulo cuando era muy pequeña. Creo que su nombre era…—. Dudó mordiéndose el labio—. Er… ¡Joanna! Sí, así se llamaba.

—Mm, ya veo—. La miró lastimosamente—. Sé lo que se siente ser separado de una familia. No tener un lugar en el mundo…

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, que se extendió por varios segundos antes de que Elsa decidiera cambiar de tema.

—Esto está exquisito, ¿tu lo cocinaste?—. Comentó tomando un pedazo de pollo.

—¿Ah? Sí. Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto!—. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa presumida—. Cuando vivía en Risco Rojo a veces me castigaban y me dejaban sin cenar.

—Me pregunto porqué habrá sido—. Murmuró mirándolo divertida.

—¡Ah! Sabía que tenías sentido del humor—. Se carcajeó—. Bueno, ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! El caso es que solía escabullirme por la ventana y robar diversos ingredientes. Cuando llegaba a mi habitación, tenía que encender un fuego, aunque una vez casi se quema mi cama…

Elsa sonrió internamente. Quizá podría encontrar una nueva familia con los guardas grises. Miró a su derecha y vio al hombre y la mujer riendo por el hilarante relato de Kristoff. Ambos tenían el grifo azul de los guardas grises en sus escudos. _"Al final puede que tenga otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo"_.

—…Y así fue como aprendí a cocinar—. Terminó de contar el joven guarda—. ¡No encontrarás mejor cocinero entre los guardas grises!

—Deja de fanfarronear, Kriss—. Una mujer castaña intervino—. Todos sabemos que tu comida solo sabe bien porque le pones esas extraña hierbas.

—¡Sí!—. Apoyó el otro—. Me acuerdo cuando se te acabaron. ¡Ese fue el peor guisado que he probado!

Alistair protestó ante los comentarios de sus compañeros y la maga se rio entre dientes.

—Por cierto, Elsa, siento algo de curiosidad: ¿alguna vez te has encontrado con engendros tenebrosos?—. Kristoff cuestionó cuando los otros guardas grises se marcharon.

—No—. Negó con la cabeza, tomando una manzana—. Ni siquiera sé cómo son. Solo lo que imagino de los viejos cuentos.

—La primera vez que luché con uno, no estaba preparado. Fue espantoso. Esos ojos muertos, la sangre negra saliendo de su boca…—. Se estremeció—. Puedo decir que no estoy impaciente por repetir la experiencia—. Relató—. De cualquier forma, creo que debemos ir con Duncan para tu prueba y la de los otros reclutas—. Ambos recogieron las cosas y procedieron a caminar a la tienda de los guardas grises.

Mientras caminaban vieron a un grupo de soldados reunidos y en el centro había un cadáver de una criatura extraña además de que el olor que desprendía era asqueroso.

La criatura era tenía el tamaño de un enano, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y escamosas, su piel grisácea parecía estar magullada con quemaduras. Sus dientes eran afilados y sobresalían de su mandíbula. Vestía una extraña armadura de cuero crudo negra con picos. Elsa no pudo seguir observando puesto que los soldados la cubrieron con una manta.

En el camino escucho a varios soldados comentar y hablar: "¿ _Viste esa cosa?" "Escuche que el grupo de exploradores fue masacrado" "Solo regresaron dos" "!Nos mataran a todos!"…_ eran cosas que alcanzó a oír.

Por fin llegaron con Duncan quien los esperaba junto a otros dos hombres en la fogata que había visto antes.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero tener el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

 **Ahora bien, para situarlos geográficamente y no se pierdan xd, tengan en cuenta que en este punto de la historia Elsa se encuentra en Ostagar, al sur del reino. Mientras que Anna está en el noreste, cerca de Colina Occidental. Les recomiendo que busquen el mapa de Ferelden en google para tener una mejor idea de dónde pasan los hechos y que rumbo toman los personajes.**

 **Como pueden ver, ya he introducido a Kristoff como Alistair. Quien haya jugado Dragon Age (Origins, II o Inquisition) sabrá que Alistair es un personaje muy importante en la historia (¿qué tan importante se puede ser siendo un guarda gris?), por lo que decidí juntarlos en el mismo (sobre todo porque sus personalidades son un poco parecidas y ambos son rubios xd).**

 **Como siempre agradezco su continuo apoyo y no duden en comentar o dejar alguna crítica. ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! :)**


	11. La Espesura

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos. Lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, en serio no esperaba tardar demasiado al escribirlo. La buena noticia es que ya tengo una computadora provisional así que será más fácil escribir ahora. Por cierto cualquier error gramatical y topográfico favor de hacérmelo saber para corregirlo.**

 **Por cierto quiero decirles que actualice el prólogo, no afecta en nada a la historia pero me gusto más como está ahora y espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Agradezco en demasía sus comentarios y apoyo, en serio me hacen desear continuar con esta apasionante historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9—La Espesura**

Los tres aprendices y el joven guarda gris caminaban por el denso follaje de la espesura de Korcari, el resbaloso lodo dificultaba aún más su travesía. El cielo había perdido todo rastro de luz y era como una gran capa de humo negra que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Las pocas hojas que los arboles tenían estaban completamente secas y eran de un color amarillezco e incluso algunas parecían negras. Además, algunos árboles estaban medio hundidos en el pantano y los que seguían en pie mostraban signos de descomposición, como si estuviesen enfermos.

Lagos y estanques sucios con yerba y flores saliendo del agua contaminada. Ningún pájaro cantaba en los árboles. Ninguna bestia acechaba a través de los matorrales manchados con moho y algo negro. Solo el distante aullido de los arboles daban la sensación de que la Espesura estuviese habitada; paciente y despiadada por incautos que cayesen en sus garras.

La densa neblina no ayudaba en mucho, nublando su visión y sin permitirles ver más allá de diez metros. Los charcos no eran muy bien recibidos por parte de los viajeros pues estropeaba sus armaduras y túnicas.

—Maldición, creo que después de esto mi armadura terminara por oxidarse—. Alistair refunfuñó—. Que mal, solo tenía dos meses de haberla comprado.

—Tenemos otras preocupaciones más importantes, guarda gris—. Ddijo con respeto uno de los aprendices. Ser Jory era su nombre, solía ser un caballero que sirvió bajo el mando del Arl Eamon, de Risco Rojo y que ahora tenía deseos de convertirse en guarda gris para poder salvar a su esposa embarazada que dejó en Risco Rojo de la Ruina que se avecinaba. Tenía una armadura igual a la de Kristoff y estaba armado con una gran espada a dos manos. Su cabellera era de un tono café rojizo.

—El _caballerito_ tiene razón—. Asintió el otro recluta. Daveth se nombraba. Era un ex ladrón que vivía en Denerim pero fue capturado y condenado a muerte, de no ser por Duncan quien le salvo de la horca y ahora estaba al servicio de los valerosos guardas grises. Vestía una armadura de cuero crudo la cual cubría bastante bien la mayor parte de su cuerpo y tenía un arco largo junto a un carcaj de flechas. Su cabello era negro con una barba mal rasurada.

—Tenemos que apurarnos a cumplir la misión si queremos salir de aquí con vida—.Reconoció Kristoff.

—Tan solo espero que no nos encontremos con ninguna bruja…—. Murmuró el exladrón.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

—Tal parece que no has escuchado las historias ¿verdad?—. Comentó inquieto sin dejar de caminar—. Niños robados en la Espesura, gente que no regresa a sus hogares tras atravesar la Espesura ¿te suena?

—No digas tonterías—. Exclamó ser Jory—. Si en verdad fueran reales esos cuentos, esas brujas ya habrían sido cazadas por los templarios. No hay manera de que puedan durar aquí.

—Dices eso porque no lo sabes—. Reprochó con nerviosismo—. Tienen una magia extraña, más de lo normal, se convierten en pájaros y bestias para cazar a cualquier hombre con quien se crucen. Si te atrapan, te llevan a su campamento para robarte tu esencia varonil ¡y luego te dejan a los cuervos para que te picoteen!

—Lo que sea que venga en nuestro camino lo solucionaremos—. Tranquilizó Alistair. Elsa no daba crédito al relato de Daveth, pues se le hacía bastante fantasioso, pero aun así decidió no bajar la guardia.

Todos apretaron el paso, con la esperanza de encontrar todo lo que Duncan les pidió de la manera más rápida y sencilla posible para mantenerse con vida. Caminaban sin hacer ruido alguno, más que el de sus propias pisadas.

Duncan, el guarda comandante les había solicitado dos misiones que, aunque sonaban sencillas, una vez en este horroroso pantano parecían imposibles de realizar. Sin duda alguna, la espesura de Korcari era el lugar más tenebroso en el que la joven maga haya estado. Incluso más que el Velo.

La primera tarea consistía en conseguir tres frascos de sangre de engendro tenebroso, uno por cada recluta así que tanto Elsa como Daveth y ser Jory necesitaba llenar sus frascos lo que significaba que tendrían que matar engendros tenebrosos.

Mientras que la segunda trataba de conseguir un antiguo documento de los guardas grises en la espesura, el cual quedo abandonado cuando la orden tuvo que evacuar a los puestos avanzados más remotos; Duncan le solicito personalmente a Alistair que consiguiera esos documentos y le indico donde encontrarlos.

En el camino se toparon con una manada de lobos la cual se dirigía directo a ellos. Todos se prepararon para la batalla, pero cuando los lobos los pasaron de largo, no comprendieron que sucedía.

—Pareciera que alguien o algo los asustó—. Se estremeció la rubia, mientras sostenía fuertemente su bastón.

—Solo un monstruo podría asustar así a un grupo de lobos salvajes—. Ser Jory tembló mirando en todas direcciones—. Puede que sea una bruja de la espesura—. Mencionó temblando el ex caballero. Al parecer el relato del otro recluta le afectó.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea le tendré una flecha preparada a ese bastardo—. Dijo con confianza el ladrón, aunque su voz vaciló.

El grupo prosiguió su camino sin más interrupciones, pero al cabo de unos metros divisaron una carreta volcada y alrededor había algunos cuerpos humanos: unos estaban mutilados, otros decapitados y algunos incinerados.

—¡Por allí!—. Exclamó la platinada señalando a un hombre arrastrándose y suplicaba por ayuda. Los cuatro corrieron a auxiliarlo.

—¿Quién… es?—. Balbuceó el soldado moribundo—. ¿Guardas… grises?

—Vaya, no esta tan muerto como parecía ¿verdad?—. Bromeó el joven guarda gris a lo que la hechicera lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Mi grupo fue atacado por los engendros tenebrosos! ¡Cientos de ellos!—. Gimió el soldado—. Salieron del suelo… ¡Ayudadme, por favor! Tengo que… regresar al campamento.

—Te llevaremos de vuelta—. Le dijo Elsa.

—Si podéis… vendarme las heridas, creo que… podré volver solo—. Se opuso el hombre herido.

—Tengo vendas en mi bolsa—. Dijo Kristoff para después arrodillarse y proceder a vendar al soldado. Cuando termino, lo ayudo a levantarse. Elsa le aplicó una cataplasma curativa para que sus heridas sanasen más rápido antes de que fuese vendado.

—¡Gracias!—. Agradeció gimiendo de dolor mientras se tomaba el abdomen con su mano y aplicaba el ungüento curativo—. Tengo… ¡tengo que salir de aquí!—. El soldado comenzó su camino de regreso al campamento, aunque cojeando.

—¿Lo habéis oído?—. Preguntó temeroso el castaño—. ¡Una patrulla entera de hombres curtidos, asesinada por los engendros tenebrosos!

—Cálmate, ser Jory. Todo irá bien si tenemos cuidado—. Intentó tranquilizar el guarda gris al recluta.

—Esos soldados lo tuvieron y mira cómo han acabado—. Replicó el hombre de Risco Rojo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuántos engendros tenebrosos crees que podemos matar entre los cuatro? ¿Una docena? ¿Un centenar? ¡Hay todo un _ejército_ en esos bosques!

—Hay engendros tenebrosos, sí, pero no corremos peligro de tropezar con el grueso de la horda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No soy un cobarde, pero esto es una temeridad y una estupidez. Deberíamos regresar—. Protestó el ex caballero. Elsa sentía que tenía razón, pues estar solo los cuatro en un pantano lleno de monstruos no era exactamente muy seguro, pero su sentido del deber le dijo que tenían que seguir adelante.

—Olvidas mi magia—. Comentó la platinada para calmar al recluta y calmarse ella misma—. No… creo que pase nada.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea de encontrarnos con un ejército.

—Debes saber esto—. Comenzó Kristoff—. Todos los guardas grises pueden sentir la presencia de los engendros tenebrosos. Por muy astutos que sean, os garantizo que no podrán sorprendernos. Para eso estoy aquí.

—¿Ves, caballerito?—. Se burló el pelinegro—. Puede que nos maten, pero al menos no lo harán por sorpresa.

—Muy tranquilizador…

Después de esa discusión, los cuatro decidieron ponerse en marcha para poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Elsa miro por última vez los cuerpos masacrados de los soldados y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

 _"Espero que logremos salir de aquí con vida"_ pensó para después volver su mirada al frente. Debía estar al cien por ciento en todos sus sentidos.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta un enorme árbol caído el cual estaba recostado sobre unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo o una torre ya que era parecido a las estructuras de la fortaleza.

Con cada paso que daba, el temor dentro del corazón de la platinada se incrementaba. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aumentar su ritmo. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su bastón lo más fuerte que podía. Las piernas lentamente le comenzaban a fallar…

Kristoff se tensó por un momento y dejo de caminar, preparando su espada y su escudo.

—Avancemos con cuidado…—. Susurró a sus compañeros mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

De pronto, una flecha golpeo el árbol a su izquierda. Todos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para enfrentar lo que fuese a salir del oscuro pantano. Pero un horrible estruendo alerto a Elsa, miro a su derecha y vio a Daveth en el suelo y delante, una criatura del mismo infierno.

Tenía la piel pálida, con una extraña negrura sangrando de sus ojos y boca. Su rostro se asemejaba a uno humano, pero parecía más un cráneo con escamas con yagas y lesiones. Sus dientes eran afilados y su boca parecía estar cortada sin tener rastro de labios. Su armadura parecía estar hecha de hierro oxidado o cuero muy duro, ¿tal vez hueso?, con picos sobresaliendo de los hombros y rodillas.

El monstruo lanzo un horrible chillido y la ataco con un sable oxidado. Elsa a penas reacciono y logro moverse a tiempo. Con su bastón lo golpeo en la rodilla, pero fue inútil pues el monstruo seguía en pie; la derribó con un extraño escudo decorado con huesos y estaba a punto de atacar, pero la espada de Kristoff le atravesó el abdomen y cayo inerte al piso.

—¡Engendros! ¡Engendros tenebrosos!—. Gritó el guarda—. ¡Prepárense para luchar!

Elsa y Daveth se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo solo para darse cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban combatiendo con tres criaturas iguales a la anterior y uno más pequeño similar al que estaba en la fortaleza. El ladrón preparo su arco mientras que la rubia comenzó a conjurar hechizos.

Alistair estocaba su espada con uno, mientras que ser Jory decapitaba a otro con su enorme arma. El guarda gris vio una abertura y encajo su arma en el cuerpo del engendro para después golpearlo con su escudo.

El tercer engendro intento cortar al rubio, pero fue detenido por una flecha y después congelado en seco, para luego ser destruido por el ex caballero.

—¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?!—. Preguntó exaltado el castaño.

—A los grandes le decimos Hurlocks—. Explicó el rubio—. A los pequeños como enanos: Genlocks.

—Eso explica mucho ¿no?—. Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir—. Reprendió el guarda—. Rápido escondámonos detrás de ese árbol, vienen más engendros tenebrosos y sería un suicidio combatirlos de frente. ¡Vamos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron a la izquierda, directamente al pantano, ocultándose detrás de un árbol milenario, sus raíces expuestas hundiéndose en el lago, cubierto por arbustos muertos y lechos secos.

La Espesura estaba quieta bajo la intensa mirada de la niebla, y Elsa se estremeció con el agua hasta sus rodillas. Se apoyó contra la corteza llena de hongos tratando de mirar entre la niebla.

Entonces un hedor terrible y distintivo entro, Elsa cerró la boca para evitar las náuseas. Jory se veía pálido y tembloroso, y Daveth estaba reteniéndose a sí mismo del vomito.

La platinada miró desde atrás del árbol las repugnantes figuras que emergían de la niebla. Los engendros estaban aquí.

Había una docena de ellos, cada uno era una retorcida burla de la vida. Iguales a los anteriores con piel pálida y cabezas lampiñas. Rostros mutilados y emanando esa extraña negrura por todo su cuerpo.

Al observarlos mejor, se dio cuenta de que su armadura era un tosco pedazo de cuero complementado con hierro oxidado y hueso para las partes más vulnerables, mientras que sus armas eran instrumentos torpes y pesados de hierro y algunos escudos que parecían haber sido arrancados del cráneo de alguna criatura. Algunos complementaban su equipo con armas y armaduras saqueadas de entre los muertos.

Avanzaron arrastrando los pies, no en grupos disciplinados, sino como una masa tambaleante, gruñendo y mostrando esos dientes afilados como cuchillos.

Uno que parecía ser el líder, levantó su espada bruscamente para detener a los que iban detrás. Su armadura era diferente al resto, pues esta era completamente de metal oxidado y no parecía dejar piel expuesta. Llevaba un yelmo astado, aunque solo cubría parte de su cabeza.

Detrás había tres criaturas más bajas, del tamaño de un enano. "Genlock" había nombrado Kristoff, por lo que el otro debía ser un "Hurlock". Todos los engendros tenebrosos movían sus ojos hundidos y en blanco estudiando el paisaje.

—Daveth—. La voz de Kristoff apenas era un susurro—. Acaba con el hurlock y los arqueros. Luego saca tus dagas y atacaremos al resto a corta distancia. Elsa, tu cúbrenos desde una distancia prudente, bien sabes que las túnicas no son muy efectivas contra espadas y hachas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Daveth colocó una flecha en la cuerda del arco. En la tranquilidad de la Espesura, el crujido de la flecha con la cuerda parecía retumbar en el silencio del pantano. El Hurlock lo escuchó con claridad, emitiendo un gruñido para después avanzar hacia ellos.

La flecha golpeó contra su garganta antes de que pudiese dar un paso, en una abertura que el pícaro apenas había logrado visualizar en la armadura de la bestia. La sangre negra y viscosa brotaba de la herida como una cascada y cayó hacia atrás golpeando al suelo con un seco golpe.

Otras tres flechas volaron por el cielo para aterrizar justo en las cabezas de los tres arqueros. Los tres engendros cayeron inertes al piso, confundiendo a los demás.

Rápidamente, los tres hombres salieron de su escondite arrancaron sus piernas del fango y cargaron contra la fila de engendros tenebrosos que tenían delante, con gritos de guerra para intentar atemorizar al enemigo y darse valor ellos mismos.

La primera sangre fue para Alistair, quien al moverse más rápido que sus compañeros golpeó a un genlock con su escudo y hundió su espada en su riñón. Se cubrió del ataque de otro con el escudo y lo derribó con un golpe de su espada en las piernas.

Daveth y Jory llegaron con euforia a enfrentar al enemigo. El primero esquivaba con facilidad los torpes movimientos de las bestias y apuñalaba en los puntos vitales cuando veía la oportunidad. Mientras que el segundo derribaba y decapitaba con su enorme espada, incluso combatía con dos a la vez.

Elsa lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, congelando a los que se encontraban a la espalda de sus compañeros y electrificando a los que intentaban llegar hasta ella. Se había subido en el tronco caído y tenía una perfecta visión sobre el campo de batalla.

La rubia visualizó a un genlock que casi apuñala por detrás a ser Jory, pero con un movimiento de su bastón lo inmovilizó gracias a un hechizo llamado "parálisis". El ex caballero giró y con un violento movimiento de su espada, acabó con la vida del engendro.

Su emboscada había tenido éxito, más de la mitad de sus enemigos había muerto o estaban muriendo mientras presionaban el asalto. Cuando Elsa mató al penúltimo engendro tenebroso pensó sin duda que habían tenido éxito en la labor.

Y luego un fuerte rugido cortado en el estruendo de gritos inhumanos y golpeteo de cuchillas se oyó a lo lejos.

Hacia el este, más engendros tenebrosos emergían de la niebla, saltando desde una pequeña colina. Su líder era la cosa más atemorizante que Elsa hubiese visto, un Hurlock más grande que el anterior portando una armadura más pesada y fabricada con acero rojo, un yelmo completo rojizo con cuernos largos y una abertura para sus ojos. Distintas partes de víctimas decoraban su cuerpo como trofeos. Sus brutales manos blandiendo un enorme mazo de dos manos en una sola y una enorme espada en la otra.

 _"Por el hálito del Hacedor…"_ pensó aterrorizada al ver el gran grupo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Con una orden ladrada, los engendros tenebrosos del fondo le lanzaron una holeada de flechas, como puntos negros desde el cielo, malvados y dispuestos a matarla silbantes como lluvia.

Aulló de dolor cuando una flecha le abrió la mejilla izquierda, con rapidez creó una barrera espiritual que bloqueó los proyectiles restantes.

Al dar un mal paso, resbaló con el húmedo tronco y cayó al piso.

—¡Alfa!—. Avisó Kristoff.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie vio que sus compañeros serían rodeados, pues cinco engendros corrían por detrás del pantano, sobre una colina, para flanquearlos. Se armó de valor, cogió su bastón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener a las criaturas.

Kristoff se cubría y después golpeaba, una técnica que en estos casos era vital. No podía dejar una sola abertura a los monstruos, acabado con dos en ese instante. Los otros dos hombres estaban en la misma situación solo que ahora Daveth disparaba flechas sin parar mientras Jory lo defendía.

De pronto una andanada de flechas cayó del cielo por lo que los tres tuvieron que juntarse para repeler los proyectiles. Alistair percibió una explosión y miró a la derecha, donde la maga acababa de matar a cinco genlocks que avanzaban por la colina.

Elsa respiraba agitada, al ver a sus compañeros arrinconados entendió que solo había una forma de salir con vida. Tenía que romper las filas enemigas. Corrió a lo largo de la colina, intentando no tropezar para poder llegar a un punto y lograr flanquear a sus enemigos.

El alfa debió haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones puesto que comenzó a aullar a sus compañeros y con su espada les hizo una señal a cuatro hurlocks para que la interceptasen.

Elsa continuó corriendo por la colina, poniéndose de pie cada vez que sus botas resbalaban en el suelo, lleno de sangre, además de ser un pantano. Una flecha rozó su hombro izquierdo pero el miedo, la ira y su propia voluntad le dieron velocidad a la chica. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando acabó con la primera fila de arqueros debajo de la colina.

Estaba a punto de atacar al resto, pero un fuerte rugido la alertó y cuando se dio cuenta, cuatro hurlocks avanzaban violentamente contra ella y detrás iba el alfa.

Sentía que su _maná_ se estaba agotando y no podría continuar lanzando hechizos hasta que se recargase.

Así que, con un último hechizo, aplicó daño espiritual a un hurlock quien comenzó a hacerse cada vez más lento hasta que explotó. Dos de los que lo acompañaban salieron disparados a los lados, muertos también. Pero un cuarto y el alfa aun iban por ella.

Kristoff vio que las flechas habían dejado de caer y los engendros estaban un poco confundidos y desorganizados, algunos corrían a la colina y otros se mantenían en sus posiciones por lo que decidió que era hora de enfrentarlos.

Con un grito se lanzó y, junto al recluta Jory, cargó en contra del grupo de engendros mientras que Daveth los masacraba desde la distancia.

Desviando la punta de una lanza con su espada, el rubio se abrió paso entre las filas de monstruos mientras el castaño los derribaba con un barrido de su gran espada.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo los engendros tenebrosos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya solo quedaban cinco los cuales corrían a una colina a su derecha.

Sin pensarlo, los hombres persiguieron a las criaturas. Pero al subir la colina miraron con horror como su compañera era rodeada por el alfa y otro hurlock, y los otros engendros iban hacia allá.

Ser Jory tomó una lanza tirada y la arrojó fuertemente contra uno, atravesándolo por el pecho. Kristoff corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a su compañera y Daveth intentaba derribar al alfa y a los otros con sus flechas, pero solo les atinó a dos.

Elsa se encontraba acorralada, tenía su bastón al frente de su rostro intentando protegerse, pero sabía que no serviría de nada sin su magia. El hurlock cayó muerto por una flecha, pero en ese momento el alfa la atacó con su mazo y espada.

Apenas logró moverse y esquivar los ataques, al aventarse, pero casi se golpea con una gran roca. Otro hurlock la alcanzó. El alfa alzó ambas manos dispuesto a atacar.

Iba a matarla.

Sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, lo intentó.

Cerró sus ojos, soltó su bastón y extendió sus manos. Pensó en todas sus emociones que sentía en ese momento e incluso en emociones pasadas de recuerdos lejanos y no tan lejanos.

De pronto una fuerte ventisca helada fue desprendida de sus extremidades, congelando por completo al alfa y al hurlock además de otros dos engendros que también estaban cerca de la zona.

No entendía como lo hizo, fue como una gran explosión mágica, pero sabía que no había sido por la magia del Velo pues se había sentido muy distinto. Era como si una parte de ella hubiese sido desprendida de su ser, sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso de encima.

En ese momento sus compañeros llegaron.

—¡Eso fue increíble!—. Murmuró Kristoff con la boca abierta.

—Sí, no sabía que los magos pudieran hacer algo tan asombroso—. Reconoció ser Jory.

—Es cierto, ¡incluso congelaste al resto!—. Exclamó Daveth asombrado—. Por poco sentí que también nos congelabas—. Se rio entre dientes.

Elsa miró en ese momento la masacre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Entre los cuatro habían logrado acabar con veintinueve engendros tenebrosos y sin bajas propias, aunque aún habían sido heridos de alguna forma; ser Jory se sujetó con cautela el abdomen tras haber recibido el golpe de una maza de engendro tenebroso. Mientras Daveth presumía de múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo. Kristoff se sobaba la pierna con cuidado mientras que también se revisaba el brazo izquierdo.

El corte que ella había recibido en la mejilla goteaba y ardía terriblemente. Tomó un pañuelo de su mochila y lo paso por la herida. Los demás se untaron cataplasmas curativas en sus heridas para después vendar algunas.

—Hacedor eso fue… ¡No puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso!—. Expresó radiante el ex caballero.

—Te lo dije, compañero—. El pícaro ladrón guiñó un ojo—. Después de todo somos Guardas Grises… O reclutas, ¡pero lo somos!

—Bien hecho todos—. Felicitó el ex templario sacando las fechas de su escudo—. Ahora deberíamos llenar los frascos con esa sangre.

Los tres reclutas se pusieron a llenar sus frascos. El hurlock alfa ya se había descongelado y ahora yacía muerto con un gran corte que Daveth le hizo en la garganta, sorprendentemente su sangre fluyo.

Animada por los demás, Elsa llenó su frasco con la sangre del alfa. Sonriendo con satisfacción, la hechicera deslizó el frasco por su bolsa de cinturón.

—¿Estas bien, Elsa, eso fue algo arriesgado para ti, no?—. El rostro de Alistair reflejaba su preocupación.

—Pero era necesario—. Objetó la platinada—. Ustedes estaban inmovilizados y era la distracción que necesitaban. Lamento si les di un susto allí.

—Bueno todos estamos aquí gracias a ti—. Sonrió—. Solo intenta no ir por ti misma en el futuro. Duncan no estaría exactamente contento si perdiera a su recluta más prometedora después del reclutamiento—. Bromeó.

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos aquí!—. Reclamó el ladrón ofendido.

—Tiene razón, Daveth—. Razonó Jory—. Ella podría acabar con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podríamos aprender uno o dos trucos de su libro—. Dijo en tono de broma.

—Trato—. Elsa declaró riéndose levemente de las disputas entre Daveth y ser Jory.

—¡Vamos, reclutas!—. Exclamó Kristoff una vez que todos estuvieron listos para continuar. ¡Los tratados nos espera!

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, adentrándose más en la peligrosa Espesura de Korcari.

Al menos ya habían completado una de las dos tareas así que ya solo bastaba ir hasta el alijo de los guardas grises y buscar el documento que Duncan pidió.

 _"Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo"_ pensó con ironía la rubia, _"Ojalá nuestra suerte mejore"_

* * *

Anna había recorrido un gran tramo de camino sin descanso alguno, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, lo único que le importaba era llegar al sur. Los días pasaban sin importancia para la pelirroja. Su propio hedor apenas le molestaba.

El fluir del río a su derecha era tentador. No se había dado un baño adecuado en días y su cuerpo exigía a gritos un descanso. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar a aquella pequeña posada hace una semana, de lo contrario Anna dudaba que hubiesen podido seguir adelante.

Sus demás compañeros la seguían unos metros más atrás, incluso el mabari iba con ellos puesto que su ama no estaba de humor para tener compañía.

El plan era, básicamente, seguir el Río Dane hasta su desembocadura en el lago Calenhad. Afortunadamente, pudieron atravesar Colina Occidental sin problema alguno y ahora se adentraban en las tierras del Bann Loren Oswin.

El Río Dane era legendario, pues fue allí donde el Teyrn Loghain y la reina Rowan combatieron y derrotaron a los orlesianos, alzándose como auténticos héroes de Ferelden. Gracias a esa victoria Maric Theirin pudo colarse en el campamento de un mago orlesiano y asesinarlo, eliminando la mayor amenaza para los rebeles. Tres años después, los orlesianos fueron expulsados del país.

La pelirroja no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, pues horas antes fueron rebasados por un grupo de jinetes con el estandarte de Amaranthine y probablemente también se dirigían al sur. Afortunadamente lograron esconderse entre los árboles y matorrales que los extremos del camino ofrecían.

Sus pies suplicaban por descanso, pero su mente exigía que continuase. Además de que la armadura le comenzaba a molestar bastante y su estómago clamaba por alimento; desgraciadamente no había empacado nada para comer por lo que su hambre debía esperar.

De pronto el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso detuvo su andar. Al voltear vio que su nana estaba hincada en el piso y los demás intentaban ayudarla. De inmediato corrió a socorrerla.

—Gerda, ¿te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, querida—. Respondió la mujer mayor—. Solo tropecé, no te preocupes.

—¿Estas segura?—. Anna no estaba convencida—. Creo que lo idóneo es que descansemos un rato, no expondré tu salud.

—No se preocupen por mí, debemos continuar—. Protestó la mujer.

—Ni una palabra más—. Decretó la pelirroja—. Acamparemos aquí mismo.

—Espere, mi señora—. Dijo el caballero—. ¿Ve el camino que forman estas rocas? He estado aquí antes—. Afirmó—. Más adelante hay una cueva que nos servirá como refugio.

—Me parece bien—. Asintió simplemente—. Pero necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Gerda—. Solicitó y el caballero asintió, acercándose—. Ustedes tomen las armas y llévenlas—. Les ordenó a los elfos quienes actuaron de inmediato.

Caminaron por el sendero rocosa y se adentraron en el bosque. Finamente llegaron a un pequeño claro donde los arboles los cubrían perfectamente y la cueva que ser Kai prometió.

Anna y ser Kai llevaron a Gerda dentro de la cueva, para después comenzar a hacer una fogata. Cuando el fuego estuvo listo, los elfos trajeron algunas hojas de palma para simular una especie de camas.

La noche llegó cuando los viajeros terminaron de hacer su campamento por lo que se sentaron alrededor del fuego con la intención de calentarse, incluso Anna se unió a sus compañeros con Olaf a su izquierda y Gerda a su derecha.

Nadie habló, no era necesario. No hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento. Finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, la mujer mayor rompió el silencio.

—Creo que sería apropiado examinar todos nuestros recursos para determinar si llegaremos a nuestro destino sanos y salvos… O al menos en una pieza.

Todos juntaron lo que llevaban consigo a un lado de la fogata. Anna dejó su escudo junto a "Idun", su morral el cual llevaba dentro el pequeño anillo de oro que encontró en el cofre de su padre con la capa azul y una bolsa con cincuenta monedas de plata. Ser Kai colocó su espada y escudo junto a una bolsa con veintidós monedas de plata. Gerda solo puso un collar decorado con piedras brillantes más no costosas y un cuchillo de cocina. Eärendil puso una estatuilla de madera y su hermana Amarië veinte monedas de bronce.

—Sin duda no es mucho—. Reflexionó el caballero—. Debemos juntar todo el dinero que tenemos y quizás podríamos vender lo que no sirva como el anillo, la estatuilla, los collares, ese trapo y tal vez el cuchillo.

Erändil se movió incomodo ante la idea de deshacerse de su estatuilla, pero no dijo nada. Repartieron el dinero en partes iguales. Esto era mejor que llevar una bolsa con _todo_ el dinero, pues si le pasaba algo estaban perdidos. Pero los objetos los guardaron en una mochila que ser Kai llevaba consigo.

Luego de eso acordaron que Anna y ser Kai se turnaron para hacer guardia. Ser Kai tuvo el primer turno y le dijo a la pelirroja que la despertaría en cinco horas.

Anna y los demás entraron a la cueva y cada uno se acomodó en las hojas, pero Olaf se quedó afuera para hacer guardia también.

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Sin embargo, el sueño nunca llegó. Tal vez por su propia suciedad, pues su olor comenzó a afectarla. No obstante, su conciencia era lo que la mantenía inquieta. Se movió incomoda, provocando que su cabello enredado se jalara. Anna gimió hastiada y se levantó recargándose contra la pared de la cueva.

—¿No puedes dormir, mi niña?—. Preguntó Gerda desde su montículo de hojas.

—Deberías estar dormida, nana—. Comentó Anna, cerrando los ojos.

—Tú también, Anna—. Suspiró pesadamente—. Necesitas recobrar todas tus fuerzas para mañana, querida. Sé que has pasado por mucho y que estas semanas han sido muy duras para ti, pero sabes que puedes compartir tu dolor conmigo.

—Yo… es solo que… s…siento que nada tiene sentido…—. Exhaló cansada, llevándose las manos al rostro—. Que esto no es más que una pesadilla… una horrenda pesadilla…

—¿Sabes?—. Interrumpió la mujer—. En ocasiones es bueno sacar todo lo que sentimos. Créeme que nadie va a juzgarte por eso. Todos necesitamos llorar, Anna y eso no te hace débil.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a mirar la oscuridad mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?—. Su voz se quebró. Su nana solo le extendió los brazos y la niña se arrojó, no pudiendo controlarse más y rompió en llanto. Gerda intentó consolarla lo más que pudo, pero aun así su dolor no desaparecía. No supo cuándo, pero de un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, ser Kai seguía en guardia junto a Olaf. Gerda yacía dormida al igual que Eärendil y Amarïe. Momentáneamente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella al recordar su debilidad, pero lo dejó pasar al sentirse más tranquila.

El fuego de la fogata se había hecho más intenso e irradiaba un calor reconfortante. Decidió levantarse para que su turno de vigilar comenzase; tomo su morral y salió de la pequeña cueva.

—Lady Anna—. Dijo el ser con ojos cansados—. Vuelva a descansar, mi dama. Yo vigilaré por usted.

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo reconoció como culpabilidad. El hombre estaba dispuesto a no dormir para que ella descansara y ella en cambio lo había desterrado de Pináculo permanentemente por haber dicho la verdad, de lo que en realidad era su ex prometido.

—No, ser Kai—. Negó ocultando su debilidad—. Es mi turno, fue lo que acordamos.

El caballero intentó protestar, pero ella lo silenció con la mano.

—Eso fue una orden, ser—. Sonrió por un momento—. Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta al servicio de mi familia.

—Me honra, mi dama—. Dijo gratamente—. Juro, por mi vida y ante los ojos del Hacedor, poner mi espada y escudo para protegerla.

Ser Kai se levantó y entró en la cueva.

Suspiró pesadamente y acarició el suave pelaje de su perro. Decidió que era conveniente sacar el sobre que encontró en el cofre hace tres semanas. Recordó el extraño dibujo y su corazón se hundió de nuevo, su madre se había quedado con él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea. Rompió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel con un texto inscritó.

 _Querdia hija:_

Leyó la entrada, pensando que la carta seria dirigida a ella.

 _En verdad no sé cómo comenzar esto. Supongo que las cartas para discutir política con reyes y emperadores son mucho más sencillas que escribir para mi propia hija._

 _Te alegrara saber que tu madre y Anna han estado perfectamente bien…_

" _¿Tu madre y Anna?"_ se preguntó asombrada. ¿Acaso no era la única hija de su padre?

… _Anna ahora está comprometida y cada día crece más y más. Incluso es excelente en combate, puede que hasta me supere cuando tenía su edad._

 _Escribo esta carta para expresarte cuanto te amo. Sé que no fui el mejor padre para ti y, a pesar de eso, tú nunca dejaste de intentar obtener mi aprobación, de intentar hacer que te demostrase cariño. Recuerdo con anhelo aquella ocasión en la que llegaste emocionada y gritando para que viera lo que había en el patio trasero. Valla sorpresa me llevé cuando vi el muñeco de nieve que hiciste._

 _O cuando encontraste el gorro de mi hermano y me lo diste. Mhm, solo te había contado una vez sobre Bryce y su gorro favorito, pero aun así lograste encontrarlo y saber que era ese. Aun lo guardo en mi estudio._

 _Creo que estoy divagando demasiado, ¿no crees? Siempre me recordaste que, cuando te contaba historias, solía salirme mucho del tema. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste: "Me hablas sobre dragones y terminas contando sobre los tipos de queso". A lo que voy es que te amo y nunca dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo._

 _Desde aquel día no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo habría sido si tan solo la hubiera entendido? ¿Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado? Desde esa noche le suplico a la luna que regrese el tiempo, que me deje hacer las cosas de otra manera. No paro de lamentarme y arrepentirme por mis actos._

 _Ni siquiera sé cómo estas, si sigues con vida o si lograste superar todo._

 _Hacedor, ni siquiera sé si vayas a leer esta carta. Intenté mandarte otras antes. Incluso tu madre y yo fuimos a la Torre para intentar que nos dejasen pasar a verte. Ninguna amenaza ni soborno sirvió para persuadir a los templarios._

 _Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero aun así quiero hacerlo. Lo siento, hija mía. Lo lamento como no tienes idea. Lamento haberte ignorado, lamento no haberte entendido. Lamento haberte alejado de tantas maneras._

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que, tal vez, tu madre me perdone también. Y puede que yo mismo también me perdone… por todo lo que hice y no hice._

 _Tu padre, Agdar._

* * *

Su suerte no mejoró Los números de engendros tenebrosos se hacían cada vez más gruesos a medida que los cuatro se adentraban en la Espesura. Mientras recorrían el pantano tuvieron que enfrentarse cinco veces más con grupos de exploración. Afortunadamente, lograron vencerlos sin sufrir lesiones graves, más que simples cortes, algunos golpes y el cansancio tras las batallas.

En las ramas de los árboles se veían cuerpos ahorcados, algunos mutilados otros incinerados. Múltiples cabezas humanas eran clavadas en lanzas a lo largo del camino. Huesos de bestias adornaban el páramo y simulaban una especie de blasón.

Habían conseguido encontrar un campamento donde hallaron un alijo con algunas armas y armaduras que podría vender a buen precio.

También encontraron los cuerpos de Rigby y Jogby, padre e hijo quienes, según las cartas que llevaban encima, eran misioneros dispuestos a difundir el culto del Hacedor a los salvajes, y al lado de ellos una caja con una nota diciendo que fuese entregada a una mujer llamada Jetta en Risco Rojo. Tomaron lo que pudieron de los cuerpos más la caja y prosiguieron su camino.

Entonces, cuando Kristoff anunció que el puesto de avanzada de los guardas estaba justo delante, tuvieron que contenerse para no saltar de alegría.

No había mucho que ver, era una torre vieja sepultada entre las oscuras aguas, el techo había sido destruido por el paso del tiempo y el clima, las paredes cubiertas de musgo resbaladizo, hongos y enredaderas. El suelo estaba cubierto por escombros y plantas muertas que sobresalían de entre los cimientos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Elsa no podía imaginar que esa torre hubiese pertenecido a la orden. Cualquier rastro de gloria pasada ya no existía, solo los viejos recuerdos de los días de antaño y sombras de lo que algún día fue.

—¿Estamos seguros de que esos documentos sobrevivieron?—. Esla no estaba muy convencida por el estado actual del lugar.

—Debieron hacerlo—. Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad—. El cofre y su cerradura fueron diseñados para resistir una gran cantidad de daño y, como Duncan dijo, los tratados fueron encantados. Estoy seguro de que deben estar por aquí.

—Entonces no creo que debemos preocuparnos tanto—. Comentó Daveth—. Después de todo la magia es…—. Se detuvo al mirar en una esquina—. Uh, Alistair, ¿el cofre debería verse así?

Dentro de las ruinas, un cofre cubierto por suciedad y moho con pequeños grabados en oro opacados por el clima, lo que uno esperaría no obstante, se encontraba roto sin remedio. Al acercarse, no había nada dentro del cofre.

—¡Y pensar que arriesgamos nuestras vidas solo por nada!—. Refunfuñó el ex ladrón.

—¡Maldición!—. Gruñó el guarda gris—. ¡Deberían estar aquí! Esto no puede ser-

—No es tu culpa, Krsitoff—. Intentó tranquilizar la chica.

—¿Y de quien es, sino?—. Sonó irritado y decepcionado—. Yo era el encargado de encontrar esos documentos.

—Vaya, vaya—. Una voz femenina, desconocida y armónica resonó por las ruinas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Al mirar, se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer, hermosa por decir lo menos. Bajaba por una rampa formada por las propias ruinas. Su cabello era negro como cuervo y estaba sujeto en un moño detrás de su cabeza, su piel blanca brillaba contra los pequeños rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse entre la negrura. Iba vestida con una falda de cuero negro, la cual terminaba en su cintura; sus pechos apenas se cubrían por una prenda morada que descendía holgadamente; además, plumas de cuervos adornaban su cintura.

—¿Eres un buitre? ¿Un carroñero que intenta picotear unos huesos que el tiempo ha blanqueado?—. Ronroneó amenazante—. ¿O solo una intrusa que viene a esta Espesura infestada de engendros tenebrosos en busca de presas fáciles?—. La mujer terminó de bajar la rampa y ahora caminaba hacia ellos entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Tú que dices, mhm? ¿Carroñera o intrusa—. Le preguntó a la maga.

—Ninguna de las dos—. Respondió con cautela—. Los guardas grises fueron los dueños de esta torre.

—Esto ya no es una torre—. Se burló—. La Espesura ha reclamado su cadáver desecado—. La peligrosa mujer los miró de arriba a abajo—. Llevo algún tiempo observándolos. "¿A dónde van?", me preguntaba. "¿Por qué estarán aquí?"—. Caminó pasándolos de largo y llegando hasta el borde de las ruinas, sin mirarlos.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta encarándolos. —Y ahora perturbas unas cenizas que nadie tocaba en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—No le respondas. Aconsejó Kristoff con un murmullo—. Parece una chasind, y eso significa que puede haber más cerca.

—Oh ¿Temes que caigan los bárbaros sobre ti?—. La desconocida se mofó de Alistair.

—Sí, las caídas son... malas—. Replicó Kriss con sátira.

—¡Es una bruja de la espesura!—. Exclamó Daveth aterrado—. ¡Nos va a convertir en sapos!

—¿Bruja de la espesura?—. Se rio descaradamente—. Que fantasías más absurdas son esas leyendas. ¿Acaso no sabéis preguntar por vuestra cuenta?—. Miró con desprecio a los hombres y miró a Elsa—. Tú. Las mujeres no se asustan como los niños pequeños. Dime tu nombre y yo te diré el mío.

—Puedes llamarme Elsa—. La hechicera habló con reserva.

—Y tú puedes llamarme Morrigan, si lo deseas—. Su sonrisa asemejaba a un depredador—. ¿Quieres que adivine tu propósito? ¿Buscas acaso algo en ese cofre, algo que ya no está aquí?

—"¿Que ya no está aquí?"—. Citó ceñudo el ex templario—. Porque lo has tomado, ¿no? Eres una... bruja… majadera y ladrona.

—Que elocuente—. Bufó con ironía—. ¿Cómo se les puede robar a los muertos?

—Con la mayor facilidad, por lo que parece—. Gruñó Alistair sujetando el pomo de su espada—. Esos documentos son propiedad de los _guardas grises_ y te sugiero que los devuelvas.

—No pienso hacerlo, porque no soy yo quien se los ha llevado—. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Puedes invocar todo lo que quieras ese nombre, pero aquí ya no significa nada; no me intimida—. Sonrió amenazante.

—Entonces, ¿Quién se los ha llevado, lady Morrigan?—. Elsa preguntó, intentando ser lo más cortes posible.

—Mi madre, de hecho—. Respondió con simpleza.

Alistair se burló, pero Elsa lo ignoró.

—¿Nos podrías llevar hasta ella?

—Una petición muy sensata—. Reconoció—. Me agradas.

Sus compañeros se movieron inquietos.

—Yo me andaría con cuidado—. Sugirió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de Morrigan—. Primero es "Me agradas" y luego, ¡zas!, tiempo de sapo.

—Acabaremos todos en su hoya. Seguro. Espera y veras—. Daveth se estremeció.

—Si esa hoya se está más caliente que en este bosque, será un buen cambio—. Bromeó ser Jory tratando de aligerar su nerviosismo.

—Sígueme. Si quieres—. Murmuró Morrigan con desprecio para comenzar a caminar hacia el pantano.

Ciertamente no tenían muchas opciones más que la de confiar en que la mujer no los traicionara y que su "madre" tuviese esos documentos. Así que los cuatro los siguieron, pero mucho más alertas que antes.

Morrigan resultó ser una mujer de palabra, conduciéndolos a través del bosque en una dirección que parecía conocer muy bien.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos, sin encontrarse nada ni nadie en el camino. Los otros comenzaron a inquietarse, temerosos de que la bruja usase su magia para crear una ilusión y conducirlos directo a su muerte.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro bastante grande, con una choza en el centro y, al lado, un lago cubriéndola envidiosamente. Cuando se acercaron, una mujer salió por la puerta.

Parecía… vieja, antigua incluso, con sus cabellos blancos por la edad, algo desordenados, pero se juntaban amarrados con una extraña cuerda simulando cuatro cuernos. Aunque algo en ella parecía élfico; no en la forma en que se veía, ni en su forma de moverse, Elsa simplemente no podía explicarlo.

Sus ojos eran de un color dorado cubierto por un iris morado. En su cabeza traía una especie de tiara plateada y su rostro presentaba algunas arrugas, con pómulos altos y cejas arqueadas.

Morrigan se posicionó al lado de la mujer. —Saludos, madre. Te traigo a cuatro guardas grises que…

—Ya los veo, chica—. Interrumpió la mujer—. Mmmm, tal y como esperaba—. Murmuró.

—¿Se supone que hemos de creer que nos esperabas?—. Cuestionó con cierta elocuencia Alistair.

—No se supone que debáis hacer nada, y menos aún creer—. Farfulló la anciana—. Uno puede enterrar la cabeza o recibir con los brazos abiertos… pero siempre será un insensato.

—¡Les digo que es una bruja!—. Masculló Daveth—. ¡No deberíamos estar hablando con ella!

—¡Cállate, Daveth!—. Regaño ser Jory—. Si es realmente una bruja, ¿quieres que se enfade?

—Aquí hay un jovencito listo—. Mumuró sonriente—. Por desgracia, sin un papel en la gran trama de las cosas—. Suspiró—. Pero yo no soy quien decide. Creed lo que queráis—. Giró sus ojos hacia Elsa–. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu mente de mujer te da un punto distintivo? ¿O crees lo mismo que esos chicos?

—No soy una insensata, si es lo que preguntas—. Respondió Elsa cordialmente.

—¡Ja! Si has de protestar con tanta rapidez, ¿para que preguntar?—. Se burló—. Mucho de lo que te rodea es incierto. Y, aun así, creo. ¿Creo? ¡Caramba, parece que sí!

—¿Así… que esto es una temible bruja de la espesura?—. Kristoff sonrió divertido.

—Bruja de la espesura, ¿eh?—. Se rio la anciana—.Lo que os debe haber dicho Morrigan. Le encantan esos cuentos, aunque nunca lo confesará. ¡Ah y como baila a la luz de la luna!—. Se carcajeó.

—No han venido a escuchar tus absurdos relatos, madre—. Gruñó Morrigan.

—Es verdad. Han venido a por sus tratados, ¿no? Y antes de que te pongas a ladrar, su precioso sello se desvaneció hace mucho—. Dijo refiriéndose al conjuro que protegía el cofre- Ahora los protejo yo.

—Tu…—. Comenzó Kristoff enfadado—. Oh, ¿los has protegido?—. Se quedó pasmado al verlos sanos y salvos.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Creíais que los destruiría?—. Hizo una seña—. Llevádselos a vuestros guardas grises y decídeles que el peligro de la Ruina es mayor de lo que creen.

—Gracias por devolverlos—. La platinada sonrió al tener los documentos ya en sus manos.

—¡Estos modales! Siempre es lo último en el lugar en el que mira ¡Cómo con las medias! Oh no me hagas caso. Ya tienes lo que buscabas.

—Entonces es hora de marcharse—. Sonrió Morrigan.

—No seas ridícula. Estos son nuestros invitados—. Le espetó su madre.

—Ah, muy bien—. Su sonrisa desapareció—. Les enseñaré el camino de salida del bosque. Síganme.

Los cuatro la siguieron sin objetar palabra alguna. Al final consiguieron todo lo que necesitaban, salieron sanos y salvos de la espesura, y se divirtieron un poco.

* * *

Agdar Cousland se encontraba en el campamento, esperando a que su hija regresase. La había visto salir junto a otros tres hombres a la Espesura por lo que no debía tardar en llegar.

Aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, su niña. La niña que desheredó y envió al Circulo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y aún no había indicios de ella, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los soldados se preparaban para la batalla.

Él y la mayoría de sus hombres estarían con el Teyrn Loghain mientras que Fergus y su compañía estarían con el rey. Si es que regresaba, pues hace unas horas llegó un explorador que lo acompañaba e informó que habían sido atacados por engendros tenebrosos, y que Fergus había escapado hacia el pantano en dirección contraria a la fortaleza.

Solo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Por fin, luego de lo que perecieron ser milenios, la vio llegar. Entró por la puerta junto a los otros tres hombres y se veía que no les había ido muy bien. Todos arrastraban los pies, el sudor mezclado con la sangre cubría sus rostros, las armaduras se veían húmedas y algunas oxidadas. La túnica de Elsa estaba completamente negra de la cintura para abajo y en la mejilla se le alcanzaba a ver un corte profundo.

Decidió que era hora de enfrentarla. Le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que tuvieran lista su armadura y sus armas. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia ella.

* * *

Al fin habían logrado regresar a la fortaleza, Morrigan los había conducido por un extraño páramo y los dejó justo en la salida de este, diciéndoles que continuaran todo derecho y llegarían a Ostagar. Estaba oscureciendo, los rayos del sol ya no eran visibles y las nubes que se formaban en el cielo indicaban que habría una tormenta.

Subieron la colina y al fin llegaron al lugar por donde salieron. Golpearon las puertas de madera con fuerza y estas se abrieron, revelando el interior de la fortaleza.

Casi no se visualizaban soldados, y los pocos que había se preparaban para salir, llevando armas armaduras y demás. Algunos bajando la colina para reunirse con sus camaradas mientras otros iban a la cima de otra colina donde estaba el resto del ejército.

Elsa y sus compañeros estaban cansados pero felices de haber salido de la Espesura en una sola pieza. Aunque el pensamiento de que en unas pocas horas tendrían que unirse a la batalla no era muy reconfortante. Aun así, se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha adornara su rostro.

La cual desapareció una vez que vio al hombre que se aproximaba. No era posible. ¿Por qué él? Se preguntaba. Solo rezaba que no la reconociera. Elsa giró el rostro, fingiendo interés en un árbol.

—Saludos, guardas grises—. Saludó el Teyrn.

Habían pasado años desde que escuchó esa voz. Obligó a sus piernas mantenerse en pie mientras luchaba por ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lord Cousland—. Kristoff hizo una reverencia—. ¿En qué puede serle de utilidad un grupo de guardas grises novatos?

—En nada en especial, guardas—. Agdar la miró de reojo—. Solo quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a la nueva recluta de Duncan, por lo que veo es ella.

Elsa falló en esconder la mirada y tuvo que observar al Teyrn, a regañadiente.

—Oh en ese caso creo que podemos dejarlos solos para que charlen—. El rubio dijo inocentemente—. Elsa te esperaremos con Duncan en la tienda de los guardas grises. No te tardes ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres hombres caminaron a la izquierda, con dirección a la tienda azul situada detrás de la fogata.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna. Ninguno sabía como comenzar exactamente, la chica decidió que lo mejor era ignorar todos sus pensamientos que le recorrían en ese momento y actuar lo más neutral posible.

—¿Que se le ofrece, mi lord?—. La rubia habló con frialdad, intentando mantener a raya sus emociones. Por fortuna la gran explosión de magia que había hecho horas antes le ayudóo con esa difícil tarea.

—Hija…—. Susurró intentando tocar el rostro de la niña.

Elsa retrocedió dos pasos—. No sé de lo que me habla, mi señor.

—Escucha Elsa, hay tanto que quiero decirte. Nunca creí que volvería a verte, este es un momento para recordar. ¡Oh tu madre se pondrá tan feliz cuando se entere de cuanto has crecido! Siempre quiso que te convirtieras en una hermosa joven y…—. El hombre hablaba ahora con mucha más claridad y confianza, sin embargo, Elsa aun buscaba la forma para salir de allí.

—Le repito, mi lord, que no tengo idea alguna de lo que me está hablando. Debe haberme confundido con otra persona…

—No—. Interrumpió el Teyrn—. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Mira, como ya dije, hay tanto que quiero decirte. Pero lo primordial es que no olvides quién eres—. Sonrió, haciendo que a la platinada comenzara a temblar—. Recuérdalo, eres Elsa Cousland, hija de Agdar e Idun procedente de la tierras orgullosas de Pináculo.

En ese momento Elsa comenzó a retroceder para después darse la vuelta e intentar llegar con Duncan. No estaba dispuesta a sentir tal humillación. Ella todavía tenía su orgullo.

—No lo olvides, hija—. Su progenitor la sujetó del hombro para detenerla.

Elsa se giró con los ojos llorosos y los puños apretados, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía, su rencor, su odio, su tristeza… todo. Aun así, pudo mantener la compostura.

—Deje de ser tu hija desde hace mucho—. Respondió fríamente— Creo… creo que nunca lo fui…

Con esas últimas palabras se giró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar sin voltear. Decidió que si esa persona no le mostró el mínimo de afecto hace quince años, menos lo haría ahora.

* * *

Los dos guardas grises y los dos reclutas esperaban a que la hechicera llegara con ellos, para poder comenzar con los preparativos para la Iniciación.

Elsa llegó poco tiempo después, tenía los ojos algo rojos y llorosos. El guarda comandante quien ya sabía la verdad sobre la procedencia de la chica les dijo a los otros que no dijesen nada. Los hombres no entendieron eso, pero decidieron hacerle caso y no comentaron o preguntaron nada sobre el tema.

Duncan cogió los tres frascos de los reclutas y les indicó que fueran al lugar donde Elsa conoció a Kristoff, pero girasen a la derecha, subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a un lugar cerrado. El comandante le pidió a Alistair que los llevase, quien lo hizo de inmediato. Cuando estuvieron allí comenzaron a murmurar y especular entre ellos.

—Cuanto más descubrimos sobre esta Iniciación, menos me gusta—. Murmuró ser Jory con inquietud.

—¿Y estas gimoteando otra vez?—. Espetó Daveth.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el llorón cuando estábamos en la Espesura—. Jory frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué son todas esas pruebas del demonio? ¿Es que no me he ganado ya mi lugar?

—Puede que sea una tradición. O puede que lo hagan para fastidiarte—. Expresó Daveth.

—Cálmense—. Interfirió Elsa—. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada al respecto—. Comentó nerviosa. Aun afectada por el encuentro con el Teyrn de Pináculo.

—Solo sé que mi esposa está en Risco Rojo, esperando un hijo—. Dijo el caballero—. Si me hubieran advertido… No me parece justo.

-¿Habrías venido si te hubieran advertido?—. Preguntó el bandido—. Quizás por eso no lo hicieron. Los guardas hacen lo que deben, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sacrificios, por ejemplo?—. Discutió el castaño.

—Sacrificaría mucho más si con eso pudiera acabar con la Ruina—. Contraatacó el pícaro.

—Pero eso no lo sabemos, Daveth—. Mencionó Elsa.

—¿No? Los guardas grises han salvado al mundo de los engendros tenebrosos otras veces. Yo diría que ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que hay que hacer—. Expresó para después dirigirse nuevamente al de Risco Rojo—. Ya viste a esos engendros tenebrosos, ser caballerito. ¿No morirías para proteger a tu bella esposa de ellos?

—Yo…

—Pues tal vez mueras—. Bufó el ex ladrón—. Tal vez lo hagamos todos. Si nadie detiene a los engendros tenebrosos, puedes tener la seguridad de que será así.

—No me había enfrentado a un enemigo del que no pudiera dar cuenta con mi espada, eso es todo—. Se defendió el pasado caballero.

En ese momento llegó Duncan con un extraño cáliz de plata con un grifo grabado en el centro y unas palabras se leían debajo: " _En paz, vigilancia. En guerra, victoria. En la muerte, sacrificio"_.

—Por fin ha llegado la hora de la Iniciación—. Habló con aquella voz solemne—. La orden de los guardas grises se fundó en los tiempos de la primera Ruina, cuando la humanidad estuvo al borde de la aniquilación. Fue entonces cuando los guardas grises bebieron la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos para poder dominar su oscuridad—. Se acercó a una mesa donde colocó el cáliz de plata que llevaba en la manos, lleno de la sangre de engendros tenebrosos y otros componentes.

—¿Vamos a… bebernos la sangre de… esas criaturas?—. Tembló ser Jory.

—Como hicieron los primeros guardas antes que nosotros, y nosotros antes que vosotros—. Explicó el comandante—. _Esta_ es la fuente de vuestro poder y de vuestra victoria.

—Los que sobreviven a la Iniciación se vuelven inmunes a la infección—. Reveló Kristoff—. Podemos sentirla en los engendros tenebrosos y usarla para matar al Archidemonio.

—¿Los que sobreviven?—. Preguntó estremecida la maga.

—No todos los que beben la sangre sobreviven y aquellos que lo hacen, cambia para siempre—. Declaró Duncan—. Es el precio que debemos pagar... Solo se dicen unas pocas palabras antes de la Iniciación, las mismas que se han respetado desde la primera vez. Alistair, si tienes la bondad…

El joven guarda gris asintió y bajó la cabeza.

—" _Uníos a nosotros, hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde montamos vigilancia. Uníos a nosotros en este deber irrenunciable. Y si perecierais, sabed que vuestro sacrificio no será olvidado… y que un día volveremos a reunirnos."_

Terminó de recitar y Duncan cogió el cáliz.

—Daveth, un paso al frente.

El nombrado dio un paso y tomó con cuidado el cáliz. Entonces bebió un pequeño trago de este. El comandante retomó el cáliz.

De repente Daveth comenzó a tambalearse y sus ojos se blanquearon, escuchaba voces en su cabeza, un dolor insoportable le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se convulsionaba hasta que cayó inerte al piso. Elsa miró con horror el cuerpo muerto de su compañero

—Por… el hálito del Hacedor—. Respiró ser Jory impactado.

—Lo siento, Daveth—. El comandante pasó saliva—. Un paso al frente, Jory.

—Pero… Tengo mujer. ¡Y un hijo! De haber sabido…—. Comenzó a retroceder sacando su espada, listo para escapar. El guarda gris frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás—. Dijo amenazante.

—¡NO ¡Pides demasiado! ¿No hay gloria ninguna en esto!—. El recluta topó con una pared, por lo que no pudo seguir moviéndose. Duncan sacó una larga daga de su funda luego de poner el cáliz en un lugar seguro.

Se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente al hombre, como un felino hace con su presa.

Ser Jory intentó atacarlo con su espada pero el guarda gris simplemente la desvió para después apuñalarlo en el abdomen. La sangre salpico el lugar. Y la vida de ser Jory lentamente se apagó.

—Lo siento—. Murmuro el comandante, sacando su daga y el cuerpo del caballero cayó al piso.

Elsa miró con tristeza y horror al pobre hombre, quien solo quería regresar con bien a su esposa e hijo…

—Pero la Iniciación aún no se ha completado. Debéis entregaros a la infección por un bien mayor—. Recitó Duncan mientras le daba el cáliz a la joven maga quien lo tomó dispuesta a enfrentar su destino.

—A partir de ahora, tú eres una Guarda Gris.

Un gran ardor quemó su garganta, desde su boca se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo igual era como si mil demonios poseyeran su alma y cientos de abominaciones le quemasen el cuerpo. Comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, eran como diez mil susurros a la vez. No podía controlar su cuerpo el cual se movía a voluntad propia.

Sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y cayó al piso.

 _La enorme figura de un dragón se formó en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Era gigantesco y aterrador. Su cuerpo se veía cicatrizado y era de un color entre rojizo y morado. Sus alas completamente rasgadas y sus dientes sobresaliendo como espadas gigantescas. Escupía una especie de fuego violeta._

 _Lanzó un rugido ensordecedor y después ya no había nada._

Cuando abrió los ojos vio los rostros de Duncan y Kristoff.

—Se acabó. Bienvenida—. Dijo su comandante ayudándola a levantarse.

—Dos muertes más—. Suspiró pesadamente el joven. En mi Iniciación solo murió uno, pero fue… horrible. Me alegra que uno de ustedes lo haya conseguido.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—. Preguntó Duncan.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas matado a ser Jory—. Murmuró la rubia al recordar el asesinato del pobre hombre.

—Él sabía que no había vuelta atrás, como todos vosotros. Cuando intentó tomar su arma no me dejó elección. Matarlo no me habría brindado ninguna satisfacción. La Ruina nos exige sacrificio a todos. Por suerte, tu eres la prueba viviente de que no siempre son en vano.

—¿Has soñado?—. Preguntó Kristoff—. Tuve pesadillas terribles después de mi Iniciación.

—Los sueños llegarán cuando empieces a sentir a los engendros tenebrosos, como nos pasa a todos. Esa y otras muchas cosas quedaran explicadas en los próximos meses—. Eexplicó el de mayor rango.

—Antes de que me olvide, hay una última parte en tu Iniciación—. Recordó el rubio—. Tomamos un poco de sangre y la colocamos en un colgante. Algo que nos recuerda… a aquellos que no han llegado tan lejos—. Dijo dándole un pequeño colgante.

—Tomate tu tiempo—. Le dijo Duncan—. Cuando estés preparada, quiero que me acompañes a ver al rey.

—Aún estoy un poco afectada…—. Exhaló la chica.

—La muerte nunca es algo fácil de aceptar, sobre todo cuando llega de tan brutal manera. Honra a tus camaradas si lo deseas, pero no olvides que el tiempo apremia. Debemos seguir adelante, siempre debemos seguir adelante. Nos reuniremos al oeste, escaleras abajo. Ve en cuanto te sea posible, por favor.

Con esto Duncan y Alistair salieron del lugar.

Elsa se sentó en el frío firmamento, pensando en lo que el guarda comandante le había dicho: " _Siempre debemos seguir adelante"_

Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar indicado, aun había una batalla por librar y lamentarse para siempre no la ganaría.

Con el colgante en su cuello alzó la cabeza, intentando mantener su compostura.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¿Qué le pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Déjenme su opinión y critica.**

 **Prepárense para el siguiente capítulo porque se viene la batalla de Ostagar :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. En muerte, sacrificio

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, tan solo una semana para escribir este fantástico capítulo, nuevo logro desbloqueado para mí xd. Y es que este ha sido el capítulo que más he disfrutado de escribir y narrar (junto al siete "Traicion"), en serio espero que les guste.**

 **Les recomiendo que lean con atención este capítulo, ya que he puesto varios detalles y pequeños guiños al futuro de la historia que espero les agraden. Además de algunos hechos históricos de este universo que espero enriquezcan la trama.**

 **Revise varias veces por faltas de ortografía en este capítulo pero aun así puede que se me haya ido alguna, así que si las encuentran favor de decirme para corregirla.**

 **Planeaba publicar mañana pero mañana ya es 25 por lo que me será imposible. Consideren a este capítulo como un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado y espero que la pasen excelente, sean de la parte del mundo que sea o de cualquier religión, les deseo una ¡feliz navidad! :D**

 **¡Sin más por decir, vamos a la historia que ya empieza la batalla! ¡Por Ferelden, guardas grises!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10—En muerte, sacrificio**

La chica recorrió las ruinas de la fortaleza de Ostagar, sintiéndose diminuta ante las enormes paredes y pilares que alzaban orgullosas el poco techo que el viejo templo sostenía. Descendió las escaleras y camino de frente, delante en una gran mesa rectangular se encontraban Duncan junto al Rey y el Teyrn Loghain. Una reverenda madre a la derecha y un mago a la izquierda.

El señor feudal de Gwaren vestía una gran armadura pesada similar a la de Cailan, pero de un color gris como el acero, no relucía ni brillaba como la del Rey, pero imponía el suficiente respeto para alguien de su nivel. Incluso Elsa pensó que el Teyrn era más atemorizante que el mismo Rey. Su cabello era de color café muy oscuro casi negro y en su rostro se marcaban distintas arrugas, sobre todo en los ojos además de varias cicatrices de guerra.

—Loghain, mi decisión es definitiva—. Dijo obstinadamente el monarca—. Estaré con los guardas grises durante el asalto.

—¡Arriesgas demasiado, Cailan!—. Desafió el Teyrn—. La horda de los engendros tenebrosos es demasiado peligrosa como para jugar a los héroes en primera línea.

—En tal caso, quizá debamos esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos de Orlais—. Replicó Cailan.

—¡Debo protestar una vez más ante la estúpida idea de que necesitamos a los orlesianos para defendernos!—. Expresó disgustado. Sin duda el Teyrn aún tenía muy marcada la usurpación del trono fereldeano por parte del imperio.

—No es ninguna "estúpida idea"—. Aseguró el rubio—. Nuestra rivalidad con los orlesianos es cosa del pasado… Y no olvides _quién_ es el Rey.

—¡Me alegro de que Maric no viva para ver cómo su hijo entrega Ferelden a quienes nos esclavizaron durante casi un siglo!—. Exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Entonces tendrá que bastar con nuestras fuerzas, ¿no?—. Comentó intentando persuadir al hombre, cosa que no funcionó. Cailan dirigió su mirada al guarda comandante quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio— Duncan, ¿tus hombres están preparados para la batalla?

—Lo están, su majestad—. Contestó el pelinegro.

—¿Y esta es la recluta a la que conocí en el camino?—. El rey miró a Elsa quien ahora estaba al lado de su comandante—. Creo que se merece una felicitación.

—Gracias, majestad—. La maga hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ahora todos los guardas grises son necesarios. Debes sentirte honrada de ser una de ellos—. El joven Rey sonrió.

—Tu fascinación por la gloria y las leyendas te llevarán a la ruina, Cailan—. Insinuó el señor de Gwaren—. Debemos estar atentos a la realidad, con los pies en la tierra.

—Muy bien. Cuéntame tu plan entonces—. Respondió el hijo de Maric inclinándose para ver un mapa de la zona—. Los guardas grises y yo atraeremos a los engendros tenebrosos. ¿Y luego?

—Ordenas a los hombres de la torre que enciendan la almenara—. Loghain se inclinó ante el mapa—. Al ver la señal, mis hombres cargaran desde su escondite, flanqueando a los engendros tenebrosos en su propio terreno.

—Sí, flanquearán a los engendros tenebrosos. Esa es la torre de Ishal, en las ruinas, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó señalando un punto en el mapa a lo que el Teyrn asintió—. ¿Quién encenderá la almenara?

—Tengo algunos hombres estacionados allí—. Dijo imparcial—. No es una misión peligrosa, pero sí de vital importancia.

—Entonces la encomendaremos a los mejores—. Sugirió el monarca pensativo—. Envía a Alistair junto a la nueva guarda gris.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos, su majestad—. asintió la hechicera del Circulo. La maga se sintió algo desanimada por el hecho de no participar directamente en la batalla, aunque también aliviada.

—Confías demasiado en esos guardas grises, Cailan. ¿Crees que es prudente?—. Lord Loghain hizo una mueca, después de todo no confiaba en los guardas sobre todo porque su sede se encontraba en la nación enemiga.

—Basta de sospechas, Loghain—. Reprendió el Rey—. Los guardas grises luchan contra la Ruina, vengan de donde vengan.

—Su Majestad—. Intervino el guarda comandante—. Debéis considerar la posibilidad de que aparezca un Archidemonio.

—No se han visto dragones en la espesura—. Habló el Teyrn mirando expectante al monarca quien a su vez miraba a Duncan.

—Para eso están tus hombres aquí, ¿no, Duncan?—. Le cuestionó el rey al guarda.

—Así… así es su majestad—. Confirmó Duncan.

—Su majestad—. Interrumpió el mago de nombre Uldred, que estaba junto a la reverenda madre—. La torre y la almenara no son necesarios. El Circulo de los hechiceros…

—¡No vamos a confiar nuestras vidas a vuestros hechizos, mago!—. Le gritó la reverenda madre—. ¡Guárdalos para los engendros tenebrosos!

—¡Basta!—. Ordenó el señor de Gwaren—. El plan ya está trazado. Los guardas grises encenderán la almenara.

—Gracias, Loghain—. Sonrió Cailan mientras el nombrado le daba la espalda—. ¡No puedo esperar tal momento de gloria! ¡Los guardas grises lucharán junto al Rey de Ferelden para detener la marea negra!—. Su voz era excitación pura.

—Sí, Cailan—. El Teyrn estuvo de acuerdo mientras se alejaba—. Será un momento de gloria para todos.

* * *

Anna y su grupo continuarían su camino al día siguiente, una vez que el sol comenzase a salir.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía cómo su piel se ponía pálida y su corazón latía con una fuerza inhumana. Era como si algo malo fuese a pasar o estuviese pasando. Un temor distinto a todo lo antes visto le recorrió la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que algo grande se avecinaba en alguna parte de Thedas.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Necesitaba concentrarse en el papel que tenía en sus manos. Simplemente era imposible, sacado de un viejo cuento, una leyenda. No había dudas, ella estaba en una pesadilla.

Pero el suave pelaje de su sabueso le indicó lo contrario, ya no sabía que creer. En quien creer.

Si esa carta era real entonces significaba que tenía una hermana. ¡Una hermana! Y ella ni enterada estaba.

¿Acaso era esa supuesta hermana quien le pidió su madre buscase?

¿Acaso su padre tuvo algún amorío con alguien? ¿Por eso la mala relación entre sus padres?

¿Podría ser su hermana la niña extraña del dibujo?

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Cómo era ella?

Ciertamente no lograba comprender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque llorar le ayudó un poco a despejar su mente, ahora estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan confundida con ella misma. Nada de lo que se le ocurría tenía sentido.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler, así que decidió mejor guardar todas esas preguntas para después. Tal vez por la mañana podría interrogar a sus acompañantes, tal vez ellos sabían algo del tema.

Pero por el momento solo debía centrar su atención en una sola cosa, y esa era planear su venganza contra los Howe.

Cualquier cosa aparte tendría que esperar.

Incluso ese misterio tan entrañable y seductor tendría que esperar.

" _Nunca esperé tener una hermana bastarda"_

* * *

Elsa caminaba junto a Duncan por las ruinas, necesitaban encontrar a Kristoff para informarle de la misión que el Rey les había encomendado. El camino ahora estaba completamente deshabitado, si hace uno momento el lugar se veía solo, ahora parecía que todos se esfumaron con el viento. Ningún soldado se encontraba en esa parte de las ruinas.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada por no poder participar directamente en la batalla, pues desde pequeña siempre había querido ser parte de algo así y que su nombre fuese recordado en leyendas y canciones, y no por libros de política. Pero, por otro lado, también se sentía aliviada puesto que significaba que no tendría que enfrentar a la enorme horda, lo cual le llenaba de terror la mente.

Simplemente con recordar lo que vivió en la Espesura de Korcari era suficiente para que sus vellos se erizasen.

Siguió pensando en cómo fue conocer a uno de sus héroes favoritos: el Teyrn de Gwaren, Loghain Mc Tir. Pues siempre le fascinó la historia de como un simple campesino se alió junto al fugitivo príncipe Maric y juntos lograron restaurar el trono y expulsar al imperio de Orlais. El hombre no era como esperaba, pero aun así pensó que el Teyrn era alguien enormemente respetable y sin duda bastante obstinado y desconfiado, además de nacionalista. Cualidades que se obtienen tras pasar toda una vida bajo el yugo imperial.

Finalmente encontraron al rubio y los tres fueron a la enorme fogata situada delante de la tienda de los guardas grises. Duncan procedió a contarles todo lo necesario.

—Ya has oído el plan. Alistair y tú iréis a la torre de Ishal para aseguraros de que se encienda la almenara a su debido tiempo—. Duncan expuso.

—¿Qué? ¿No voy a participar en la batalla?—. Preguntó indignado el ex templario.

—Es una orden directa del rey, Alistair—. Le respondió el comandante—. Si la almenara no se enciende, los hombres del Teyrn Loghain junto al Teyrn Agdar no sabrán cuando deben cargar.

—Y necesitan que haya dos guardas grises ahí arriba para sujetar la antorcha—. Kris se burló con sarcasmo—. Por si acaso, ¿no?

—¿En dónde está la torre de Ishal?—. La maga preguntó ignorando a su compañero.

—Al otro lado del barranco. Por donde vinimos al llegar—. Manifestó—. Debéis cruzar el puente, flanquear el portón exterior y llegareis a la puerta. En el último piso se encuentra la almenara.

—¿Cuándo debemos encender la señal?—. Formuló otra pregunta.

—Os haremos una señal llegado el momento. Alistari sabe cuál—. Duncan miró a su discípulo.

—¿Cuándo debemos comenzar?—. Preguntó resignado el chico.

—La batalla está por empezar así que, cuando me marche, tendréis que daros prisa. Solo os quedara una hora.

—¿Y si aparece el Archidemonio?—. Elsa se estremeció al pensar en aquella bestia.

—Pues entonces nos cagaremos en los calzones—. Bromeó el rubio.

—Si sucede, dejádnoslo a nosotros—. Contestó severamente Duncan ignorando la broma de Kristoff—. No quiero heroicidades por vuestra parte.

—No jugaremos al héroe, Duncan—. Afirmó la maga—. Esa almenara estará encendida lo más pronto posible.

—En tal caso me iré con los demás. Os quedáis solos. Recordad que sois guardas grises. Espero que os mostréis dignos del título—. El comandante los miró con aprecio.

—Duncan… Que el Hacedor te proteja-—. Expresó Kristoff.

—Que nos proteja a todos—. Suspiró el guarda. Y con esto se marchó.

Alistair exhaló un gemido dramático. —Que lastima el no poder unirnos a la batalla, pero en fin. Tenemos una misión y dependen de nosotros, vamos Elsa que el Teyrn Loghain espera la señal.

Ambos guardas grises emprendieron su recorrido hacia la torre de Ishal, debían cruzar todo el campamento y era preferible apresurarse. La chica comprendió que era la misma torre que vio al llegar a Ostagar, enorme como ninguna otra.

* * *

Cuando la Cuarta Ruina terminó hace cuatro siglos, todos creyeron que la corrupción y enfermedad de engendros tenebrosos había sido erradicada por completo. Se volvieron confiados, incrédulos y tontos. Vivieron una vida en paz durante tanto tiempo, pero la paz es solo duradera, no permanente.

Pasaron cuatrocientos años y no había indicios de una quinta Ruina.

Así fue en Ferelden, todos se conformaron con su vida y, cuando los guardas grises fueron expulsados del país, todos se olvidaron de su enorme sacrificio. Arland Theirin "el tirano" expulsó sin misericordia alguna a la orden en el 7:5 de la de la Tormenta.

Se les permitió regresar dos siglos después en el 9:10 del Dragón, cuando Maric Theirin "el salvador" recuperó el trono de las manos orlesianas. No obstante, el daño estaba hecho y los guardas fueron tratados como extraños, intrusos. La mayoría procedentes de Orlais, donde está la sede de la orden, lo que rasgó más su reputación.

" _Los salvarás, cuidarás, protegerás y ellos te odiarán. Cuando no haya una Ruina arrastrándose por la superficie, la humanidad hará su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar lo mucho que te necesitan."_ Fueron las palabras del guarda comandante de Orlais durante la Edad Bendita, hace medio siglo.

Y así, nadie se preocupó, nadie hizo caso a las advertencias de los guardas grises. Durante años intentaron reclutar miembros, intentaron hacer que fuesen tomados en serio, pero nadie respondió al llamado de los que antes aclamaban como héroes.

Por supuesto que los guardas nunca olvidaron, nunca descansaron. Pues la paz significa vigilancia.

Y ahora solo treinta y nueve guardas grises protegen Ferelden, los refuerzos de Orlais no han llegado y la esperanza disminuye, depositando toda su fe y confianza en la estrategia del Teyrn Loghain. La cual consiste en la confiable formación _"martillo y yunque"_ , avanzando desde un frente apretado para que después el resto del ejército de Ferelden cerrara la trampa, atacando desde atrás.

Después de siglos de paz, la gruesa horda de engendros tenebrosos avanzaba por los fríos árboles y duros pantanos, y esta vez comienzan a preocuparse, comienzan a escuchar el llamado. Acuden nuevamente a sus héroes. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Ahora en el 9:30 del Dragón. **La Ruina está aquí**.

Y los guardas se preparan pues la guerra ya ha comenzado, y la guerra significa victoria.

El guarda comandante de Ferelden: Duncan se prepara junto a sus hombres para la batalla. Se preparan para la victoria, pues el tiempo de vigilancia ha terminado y un sacrificio aun mayor que los anteriores es exigido.

Duncan afila su espada, es roja hecha de hueso de dragón al igual que su daga. Una cota de malla le cubre debajo de la túnica como una camisa. En su pecho lleva una armadura ligera de _Argentita_ , decorada con hermosos grabados y un grifo en el centro; brilla como la plata y es dura como la coraza de un dragón. No lleva yelmo alguno, no es necesario por lo que su largo cabello negro desciende hasta sus hombros.

El Rey se encuentra a su lado. Con su hermosa armadura dorada, resplandeciente sin comparación. Fue fabricada con acero rojo, extraído de las minas más profunda de los enanos. Y su gran espada plateada reluce ante la vista de cualquier curioso.

El guarda le recomienda que se ponga su yelmo: un típico casco completo de caballero con ocho aberturas para la vista y un poco de terciopelo violeta adorna la parte trasera. Cailan se niega, dice que si sus hombres le ven el rostro sabrán que es uno más de ellos.

Loghain le dijo que no combatiera al frente, que no fuera un idiota. Pero Loghain no entiende. No entiende que Cailan está dispuesto a entregarlo todo por su país, no es un niño tonto que espera bañarse en gloria y ser recordado como una leyenda. No, es un hombre que está dispuesto a morir junto a sus hombres, para inspirarles confianza, para darles esperanza.

Es un hombre que quiere cambiar a su país y por eso intenta hacer las paces y mejorar las relaciones con Orlais. Para avanzar, para expiar, para perdonar.

Pero Loghain no entiende.

Y le dice que él no vivió bajo el yugo de un imperio tiránico que doblego a su nación, que esclavizo a su gente. Le dice que no tiene lo necesario para compararse con Maric, su padre.

Si bien es cierto que, si no fueran por las estrategias que el Teyrn empleaba para combatir a los engendros tenebrosos, estarían perdidos. Y Cailan entiende eso y lo respeta. Por ello siente la obligación de animar a sus hombres, de que sientan que es uno de ellos.

Pero Loghain no entiende.

Llegan al frente de batalla. Debajo de la fortaleza, en un acantilado cubierto por colinas y montañas. Detrás el puente de la fortaleza impide el paso por lo que solo hay una salida: hacia enfrente. De donde llegarán los engendros tenebrosos.

Hay puertas, claro pero solo servirán para que algunos mensajeros lleven recados a los hombres situados en la parte de arriba. No servirán para una retirada masiva, la victoria es la única opción. La única salida.

Al rededor diversas tijas y palos afilados fueron colocados como protección extra para mantener a raya a los monstruos. Hay una estructura de madera, construida especialmente para el Rey para que pueda ver con claridad el campo de batalla y de ánimos a sus hombres.

Arriba, en las ruinas de la fortaleza se alza el largo puente, donde fueron colocadas distintas catapultas y balistas para detener el paso a los engendros e intentar reducir sus números antes de que llegasen con las tropas. Además, diversos arqueros las manipulan y llevaban sus arcos listos para cubrir a sus camaradas.

Alrededor de novecientos hombres y mujeres se encuentran en el acantilado, situados detrás de los largos picos de madera; son guerreros, picaros y magos unidos por un bien mayor. Una manada de cuarenta y siete mabaris los acompaña, perros de guerra entrenados especialmente para la batalla.

Diez soldados de la guardia real custodian al Rey sobre la estructura de madera. Y los treinta y nueve guardas grises más su comandante, faltan dos quienes se encuentran en una misión distinta.

Arriba se localizan alrededor de quince hombres y mujeres, junto a las máquinas y artefactos de guerra. Están dispersos a lo largo del puente y de una colina a su izquierda para defender a los hombres de abajo.

Al este, aguardando sobre una gran montaña, se encuentra el resto del ejército liderado por el Teyrn Loghain. Alrededor de tres mil quinientos hombres esperando la señal para flanquear a los engendros y terminar de una vez por todas con la Ruina. El Teyrn Agdar se encuentra allí, aguardando órdenes, aunque la mayor parte de sus topas están en el abismo y solo treinta hombres lo acompañan.

El Rey decide hacer una última ronda de inspección a sus tropas antes de subir a la estructura donde ya se encuentran sus guardias personales denominados como "El escudo de Maric" y Duncan el guarda comandante.

Al caminar entre las filas de sus hombres, inspira confianza y valor, moral. Todos están correctamente armados y cubiertos, las filas de arqueros se encuentran detrás de los guerreros y detrás de estos, los pocos magos que el Círculo envió, hasta el frente los mabari son guiados por sus amos.

El monarca decide que un discurso de motivación les vendrá bien a los soldados, así que se pone al frente y mira directo a sus tropas.

—¡Escuchad mis fieles soldados, caballeros, magos y todo aquel que se unió al ejercito!—. Comenzó llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes—. ¡Sé que tienen miedo, miedo de lo que enfrentaremos hoy! ¡Pero les digo, no temáis pues aquí no será el lugar en el que seamos derrotados y vuestras familias sean acalladas! ¡Aquí vamos a ganar! ¡Aquí nos bañaremos en gloria eterna e inmortalizada! ¡Junto a los valerosos Guardas Grises sacrificaremos y daremos todo! ¡Y venceremos! ¡Adelante, Ferelden!

Rápidamente los gritos de las tropas siguieron al rey, en todo el lugar se oía el cantico que repetía: _"¡FERELDEN, FERELDEN, FERELDEN!"_ unidos en una sola voz todos se pusieron a cantar.

Y el canto llenó de valor y dicha sus corazones. Pues no estaban solos, tenían a su Rey junto a ellos, quien combatiría y se sacrificaría como ellos y con ellos.

Y junto a los guardas grises se llenarían de gloria eterna, serian recordados en canciones y leyendas como los héroes que salvaron al mundo de la Ruina.

Junto a los Guardas Grises se expiarían de sus pecados.

Y con los Guardas Grises morirían, pero su sacrificio no sería en vano.

Pues sus muertes y sacrificios serían recordados.

* * *

En la colina, el Teyrn Loghain Mc Tir escucha el canto de los soldados proveniente de abajo, de la brecha en la que se encontraban el Rey y las tropas. Sin duda Cailan era un hombre que sabía cómo motivar a sus hombres.

Pero él muy bien sabe que eso no era todo lo que se necesitaba, pues un Rey no se mide a base de palabras y cantos. Un Rey se mide por sus acciones y las de Cailan estaban muy claras.

Quería aliarse con los orlesianos, él mismo vio las cartas en las que el monarca y la emperatriz de Orlais se decían cosas, algunas indecorosas y otras preocupantes. Por su puesto que Cailan no entendía, era joven y manipulable por lo que necesitaba la guía y los consejos de gente más sabia y justa que él.

Después de todo solo era un niño jugando a ser el héroe.

Ni siquiera se encargaba de gobernar, todo lo hacia su esposa, Anora Mc Tir Theirin. Así era, Cailan se casó con la hija del Teyrn de Gwaren. Su preciosa Anora era quien llevaba la corona de la reina y la responsable de llevar a flote a su amada Ferelden.

Cailan solo era un niño.

El Rey, sentado en su trono leyendo historias de héroes y dragones, no era un verdadero Rey. Cailan era un tonto por confiar su vida en los guardas grises, una orden que no es lo que fue de antaño y con pocos miembros en Ferelden, dos de los cuales no participarían en la batalla. Una orden cuya principal influencia es la de los bastardos orlesianos. Eso lo reafirmó.

Cailan solo era un niño.

El señor feudal suspiró, tal vez el rey era un tonto, pero era el hijo de su mejor amigo y esposo de su hija. Tal vez era un niño, y por eso él era quien debía encargarse de guiarlo y moldearlo para que fuese un digno sucesor de Maric y de Rowan. Ahora que ninguno de sus padres estaba, era su tarea y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Tan solo esperaba que Cailan no muriese aquella noche. Después de todo solo era un niño jugando y deseando ser el héroe.

* * *

Todos los soldados estaban listos para la batalla, listos para entregarlo todo y ganar. Las oscuras nubes que se juntaron en el cielo ahora cubrían la luna y la única luz de aquella noche era la de las antorchas y el coraje de los combatientes.

El canto se había dejado de escuchar desde hacía tiempo y ahora todo lo que resonaban eran los susurros y oraciones de los hombres y mujeres.

El Rey ya se encontraba en la estructura elevada, junto al guarda comandante y el "Escudo de Maric" además de los guardas grises quienes habían bajado de la torre y se dispersaron a lo largo de las filas. Cailan caminaba inspeccionando a sus soldados desde arriba.

Los mabaris gruñían y ladraban. Los magos preparaban sus hechizos. Los arqueros tenían listas sus flechas, encendidas por el fuego intenso de las llamas. Y los guerreros intentaban reclamar todo el coraje posible pues serían ellos quienes enfrentasen de frente a los monstruos.

La reverenda madre paso a lo largo de las filas, con un pequeño quinqué en su mano mientras recitaba el cantico de la luz. Oraba al Hacedor por todos los hombres y mujeres. Y los soldados le rogaban al Hacedor que tuviese misericordia de su destino.

Los truenos y rayos comenzaron a resonar por el abismo. La lluvia empapó sus armaduras y heló sus huesos. Algunos querían retroceder, pero los más veteranos les inspiraron el suficiente valor para quedarse. Además, la figura resplandeciente de su Rey les hizo mantener sus puestos.

—El plan funcionará, su majestad—. Expresó Duncan.

—Por supuesto que sí—. Afirmó Cailan con confianza—. La Ruina termina aquí.

De pronto, de entre los densos arboles comenzaron a escucharse susurros infernales los cuales solo eran acallados por el rugir de los truenos. Miles de antorchas se visualizaban desde el bosque hasta una gran montaña. Miles de pies arrastrados resonaban en el resbaloso lodo.

Un rayo cayó cerca del lugar e iluminó todo, fue ahí cuando las primeras filas de engendros tenebrosos saliendo de entre los árboles se visualizaron ante el terror de los defensores.

Rugían y chillaban. Atemorizantes gritos de guerra salían de entre las gargantas de esas criaturas. No tenían orden alguno, todos estaban dispersos y aguardaban la señal para atacar.

Más altos que los demás, unas enormes criaturas sobresalían de entre la horda. Tan grandes como un gran árbol y tan sanguinarios como los demonios. Enormes cuernos se erguían sobre sus cabezas. Y sus mandíbulas estaban listas para destrozar junto a sus enormes manos. Su piel grisácea y orejas como cuchillos. Y sus rugidos eran equiparables a los de un dragón.

Un Hurlock alfa subió a una gran roca, movió el cuello y, con su espadón, rugió dando la señal a los demás para iniciar la masacre.

Las filas interminables de engendros tenebrosos se lanzaron al ataque, cargando hacia Ostagar dispuestos a arrancarles la cabeza a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

Todos los engendros tenebrosos se movían como una gran masa. Sin organización alguna, solo su hambre por matar los impulsaba. No intentaron disminuir el número de enemigos desde la distancia como un ejército normal lo haría. No, ellos atacaron en uno solo con completo salvajismo y sed de sangre. Corrieron y rugieron, llenando de temor el corazón de las tropas. Pero todos se mantuvieron firmes.

—¡Arqueros!—. Rugió Cailan a sus hombres una vez que los monstruos se encontraban al alcance de los proyectiles.

Un general en la parte de abajo dio la señal y las flechas volaron hacia el cielo cuando fueron liberadas de sus arcos. Encantadas con fuego por los magos para que se mantuviesen vivas a través del aguacero.

Las flechas llameantes navegaban en dirección experta, formando hermosos arcos antes de golpear contra las cabezas y cuerpos de sus enemigos, algunas cayeron sobre el firmamento mientras otras se perdieron en la travesía. Pero la mayoría logró su objetivo.

Los primeros engendros tenebrosos caían muertos o heridos y estos fueron masacrados por sus propios hermanos cuando les pasaron por encima triturando sus cuerpos.

Una segunda oleada de flechas cayó sobre la hora. Y una tercera, cuarta… las flechas no se detenían.

Uno de los gigantes que acompañaban a los engendros agarró una gran roca llameante y la arrojó contra la fortaleza con tal fuerza que traspasó el abismo y chocó contra el puente, destruyendo dos balistas y matando a tres hombres con su impacto.

* * *

Elsa y Kristoff fueron arrojados al piso cuando una enorme roca golpeó el puente. Con dificultad se levantaron y miraron con horror cómo tres defensores habían sido triturados por el impacto y, junto a ellos, dos máquinas de guerra.

Ayudaron a una mujer a levantarse, quien rápidamente se acercó a una de las maquinas rotas para intentar repárala.

Los dos guardas grises prosiguieron su camino, debían atravesar el puente y llegar hasta la gran torre de Ishal, pues el destino del país y de todo Thedas dependía de ello.

Detrás de ambos, una torre de vigilancia se destruyó cuando otra gran bola de fuego impacto contra esta. No sabían de donde salían dichas armas, pero estaba claro que eran mortales y los engendros llevaban una gran ventaja al tener lo que fuese que las arrojase.

—¡No desistáis defensores!—. Motivó Alistair—. ¡Quédense firmes! ¡Firmes! ¡Por los guardas grises!

Con ese grito ambos guardas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para intentar cruzar el puente. Antes de que otro proyectil impactase contra la estructura.

El trabajo de los arqueros y máquinas de asedio continuó, disparando contra la horda infernal de engendros tenebrosos, muchos de los cuales caían muertos por las grandes lanzas de las balistas, o las pequeñas flecha de los arcos, o las grandes rocas de las catapultas. Lloviendo destrucción en las filas de los engendros, con la esperanza de reducirlos a un número que los combatientes pudiesen enfrentar.

* * *

—¡Sabuesos!—. Ordenó el Rey, de alguna forma su grito se alzó entre los truenos y gruñidos de la horda que se avecinaba.

El jefe de las perreras dio la señal a los perros para que se lanzasen a la carga.

Y una legión entera de perros de guerra se arrojó directo a la muerte, ladrando contra los monstruos que tenían enfrente. Su coraje y determinación para la batalla motivaron a los guerreros de las filas delanteras.

Algunos de los sabuesos eran más grandes que otros, pero incluso el más pequeño llegaba a la cintura de un hombre humano y también eran fuertes, incluso el más débil era capaz de derribar a un caballero con armadura de su caballo y mutilarlo a él y al caballo. Incluso la legión de guerreros más poderosa se llenaría de miedo si se enfrentasen a una manada entera de mabaris cargando y gruñendo.

La horda de engendros tenebrosos chocó contra la manada de mabaris, siendo separados y mutilados por los animales. Algunos perros se abalanzaron directo a la cara de los engendros, otros mordieron las patas de los monstruos y algunos trituraron sus brazos.

Los mabaris se arrojaron contra los alfas, derribándolos al piso y haciéndolos pedazos.

Este proceso se repitió varias veces antes de que fuesen superados y asesinados. Mabaris siendo empalados con espadas y lanzas, pero usando sus últimas fuerzas y agonías para terminar con la vida de sus agresores.

Cailan, Duncan y todos los demás presentes se encogieron al oír a sus amados perros llorar mientras eran masacrados.

El Rey desenvainó su gran espada con un solo movimiento antes de alzarla hacia el cielo en dirección a la horda y gritar:

—POR FERELDEN!—. Rugió vertiendo todo su orgullo y honor en esas palabras.

El grito resonó en los oídos de los guerreros y, con otro rugido repitieron las palabras de su Rey, con sus esperanzas y corajes recobrados los guerreros se lanzaron contra la horda que se acercaba, cargando con sus espadas en mano y sus escudos al frente.

Cada hombre y mujer gritaba con euforia mientras avanzaban por el fango, formado por la gran tormenta que caía sobre ellos.

Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio.

De pronto los dos ejércitos se encontraron, el sonido del acero martilleando, las espadas se blandieron y las armaduras se rasgaron cuando los Fereldeanos y Engendros Tenebrosos chocaron, con un estruendo que estremecía la tierra, con el crujir de los cuerpos y huesos rompiéndose mientras ambos bandos se masacraban.

Golpeando con sus escudos en el frente y atacando con espadas desde atrás. Cada guerrero impidió el paso a los monstruos, aunque algunos lograban colarse por los extremos.

Luego vino el rugido de la carne podrida, los gruñidos de cientos de engendros que habían traspasado el frente, sedientos por matanza. Sin embargo, fueron los monstruos quienes experimentaron la muerte y el dolor en aquella carga, cuando el rey Cailan se abrió paso junto al "escudo de Maric" y los guardas grises a los costados masacrando a todo engendro que se pusiese en su camino.

Los soldados plateados protegían a su rey de cualquier amenaza mientras los guardas grises se abrían paso a lo largo del camino, avanzando por el centro.

Cada guerrero estocaba sus espadas y blandía sus mazas. Superando con creces en habilidad a los monstruos, los soldados hacían retroceder cada intento de las criaturas para traspasar. Los de la primera fila lentamente caían, pero eran rápidamente remplazados por los guerreros de las filas traseras que, con gran pesar, aplastaban los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

En el centro, Arling, una elfa guerrera quien fue reclutada por Duncan dos años atrás combatía con fervor y furia. Pateo el cráneo de un genlock y atravesó a un Hurlock con su espada, apuñalando en el acto a otro genlock con su daga.

Sabía muy bien cuál era su misión y objetivo aquella noche. Combatir a los engendros tenebrosos y honrar a su pueblo, esclavizado por los humanos (o _shelm_ como los llamaba su pueblo) durante siglos. Era una guarda gris y como tal estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para templar la oscuridad.

Una maza casi le golpea la pierna, pero con un ágil movimiento fue capaz de esquivar el arma y con su daga apuñalo directo en el hígado al engendro. Otros más intentaron matarla pero Arling era una guerrera experimentada y con gracia acabo con sus enemigos.

—¡Vamos bastardos!—. Gritó la guarda gris—. ¿¡Esto es todo lo que tienen!? ¡Incluso los _shelm_ son más hábiles que todos ustedes juntos!

No estaba segura de que los monstruos entendiesen sus palabras, pero aceptaron su desafío pues diez hurlocks arremetieron contra ella. Ninguno de ellos era un rival digno y con enorme experiencia terminó con todos, esquivando fácilmente sus ataques o haciendo que ellos mismos se atacaran. Al final solo le quedaba uno, al cual asesinó enterrando su espada en la garganta del hurlock.

De repente, susurros demoníacos se escucharon de entre las filas de monstruos, y Arling entendió, habían llegado los _emisarios_.

No eran engendros tenebrosos normales pues para combatir usaban la magia como arma e iban equipados con un extraño bastón curvo. Una vestimenta que era una burla a las túnicas de los magos del Círculo: con cuero cubriendo su torso y plumas negras cayendo de su cintura. En la cabeza varios huesos eran adornados como una corona en la nuca y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda negra en "X".

Arling sabía que necesitaba terminar de una vez con cualquier emisario en el lugar, pero no poseía habilidades templarías y el único guarda gris con esas características no estaba en el campo de batalla. Cuando alzo la mirada lo vio, estaba siendo protegido por dos hurlocks y un alfa. El emisario acababa con magia oscura a sus oponentes, llenándolos de un extraño veneno el cual era arrojado desde su bastón.

La elfa tomo sus armas con fuerza y se lanza directo al emisario. Acabó con facilidad con los que se interpusieron en su camino. Cuando llego hasta el alfa, este intento empalarla con su hacha, pero la mujer fue más rápida y con la daga atravesó la garganta del hurlock.

Pero cuando giró para encarar al emisario, su cabeza comenzó a doler y terribles imágenes le llenaron el cerebro. No podía escapar, no podía salir de esa pesadilla. El emisario la había maldecido con algún conjuro. De repente un fuerte golpe la despertó y al darse cuenta estaba en el piso con un alfa ante ella, con un gran mazo el alfa estaba a punto de matarla.

En eso, un mago del Círculo intervino. Con su magia lanzó un hechizo que derribó al alfa, dándole la oportunidad a Arling para recuperarse y acabar con él. El emisario estuvo a punto de hechizarla nuevamente pero el mago la protegió creando un hechizo en ella.

El emisario y el mago se batieron en un duelo a distancia de artes mágicas. Mientras el engendro utilizaba magia espiritual, el mago usaba magia elemental. En un movimiento rápido el mago logró quemar al emisario, terminando con su vida.

Era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los magos no fueron vistos diferentes, no fueron tratados como abominaciones, como monstruos. Todo lo contrario, luchaban lado a lado junto a guerreros y picaros por un bien mayor. Esta noche, los magos conjuraron hechizos, salvaron vidas y arrasaron con los engendros.

En cambio, los elfos, durante siglos fueron esclavizados por el extinto imperio de Tevinter y aunque Andraste, profetisa del Hacedor, los libero del tiránico imperio siguieron siendo tratados como basura y perdieron toda su cultura y tradiciones. Pero este día combatían como en los días de antaño, este día no había diferencia entre elfos y shelms.

Los pocos elfos en el campo de batalla lucharon sin igual y se ganaron el respeto de sus compañeros humanos aquella noche. El pensamiento de que serían vistos como iguales le lleno de esperanza a Arling, esperanza por el futuro, esperanza de que su pueblo finalmente viviera en paz otra vez.

Arling tan solo rezaba a sus dioses creadores que sobrevivieran para ver un nuevo amanecer. Volteó a ver la torre de Ishal y el fuego aún no estaba encendido. Maldijo a sus compañeros guardas por tardar demasiado pero no pudo continuar pues más engendros tenebrosos llegaban.

A sus pies la cabeza del mago rodó, cerró los ojos en señal de respeto y cargo contra los asesinos del mago.

Para aquellos que salieron delante del ejército, su mundo se redujo por los interminables números de monstruos que seguían llegando, ahora luchaban desesperadamente por la supervivencia pues pronto serían superados y masacrados, pero al menos intentarían llevarse al mayor número de engendros tenebrosos posible.

En el centro, compañías de soldados luchaban por mantener una barreara que mantuviese a raya a los monstruos, con un muro de escudos intentaban mantenerse firmes ante la presión que los engendros ejercían sobre ellos.

La tierra se volvía peligrosa y traicionera, ahora con sangre y cuerpos esparcidos por todo el firmamento más el resbaloso lodo creado por la lluvia que solo dificultaba más el avance de los atacantes y los defensores. Muchos tropezaron con los cuerpos de sus hermanos y compatriotas caídos, llorando al ver sus rostros desfigurados y sus cuerpos rotos.

Todos los combatientes tenían algo en común: esperanza. Ya fueran los guerreros por regresar a sus familias y poder abrazar a sus hijos. O los magos y su deseo de ser aceptados en la sociedad. O los elfos y sus sueños de liberar a su pueblo del yugo de los humanos. Incluso había quienes esperaban la gloria y regresar convertidos en héroes con riquezas y fama.

Esperanza para todos, esperanza para el futuro. Y esa esperanza les dio fuerzas para continuar su lucha contra los engendros.

Al menos hasta que los refuerzos llegasen y acabasen con la horda.

* * *

Elsa y Kristoff corrieron a toda velocidad, atravesaron el largo puente sin problemas, pero mientras recorrían las ruinas de la fortaleza se encontraron con unos pocos defensores de la torre combatiendo un número considerable de engendros tenebrosos. No entendían como habían llegado hasta allí pero no les importo y fueron en ayuda de los hombres.

Entre los dos guardas lograron aniquilar a todos los monstruos que se les ponían enfrente. Alistair con su espada y Elsa con su magia. Eran un equipo imparable y les dieron motivación a los guardias de la torre, pues no estaban solos, los guardas grises les respaldaban.

Continuaron abriéndose paso entre los engendros y a su paso los hombres que rescataban se les unían en la labor. Hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la torre de Ishall, donde les indicaron a los hombres que fuesen a apoyar a los arqueros del puente pues lo necesitarían más que ellos. Los hombres obedecieron y corrieron al puente.

Estaban dispuestos a entrar en la torre cuando tres soldados salieron de entre las pesadas puertas de esta, agitados y sudorosos. Se veía que no les había ido bien. Los tres llevaban el emblema del Bannorn de Río Blanco estampado en sus escudos.

—¡Los engendros tenebrosos invadieron la torre!—. Gritó uno.

—¡Están por todas partes!—. Exclamó otro.

—¡Ayudadnos guardas grises!—. Suplicó el ultimo.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que entraran en la torre?!—. Preguntó la platinada.

—¡No lo sabemos, de pronto salieron de los pisos inferiores y nos tomaron por sorpresa, masacraron a todos!

—Genial—. Resopló Alistair—. Tenemos que llegar a la cima y con esos engendros se complicara más nuestra labor.

—Escuchadme hombres, necesitamos que nos ayuden a llegar hasta arriba. El Rey y los Guardas Grises dependen de ello. ¡Adelante!—. Determinó Elsa y con su compañero guarda caminaron a las grandes puertas de hierro. Los tres soldados los siguieron, tal vez porque no querían que una mujer demostrase tener más coraje que ellos, o tal vez su orgullo no les permitía huir de su puesto designado, o tal vez la presencia de los Guardas los inspiraba. Cualquiera que fuese la razón no importaba porque los hombres siguieron a los dos guardas.

Los cinco se adentraron en la enrome estructura. Era bastante grande por dentro, con paredes tan grandes como las de la Torre del Círculo y hermosos grabados en ellas, Elsa no pudo seguir contemplando la estructura porque gruñidos y estruendos la alertaron.

Se abrieron un par de puertas y los engendros tenebrosos se lanzaron al ataque.

Con un gran grito, Kristoff y los tres soldados se lanzaron contra los monstruos y desde la distancia Elsa los aniquilaba incluso antes de que los guerreros pudieran siquiera tocarlos. El ex templario mataba con una habilidad impresionante digna de un campeón. Los soldados vieron impresionados como él solo se abría paso entre los merodeadores de la torre mientras su compañera lo cubría de quienes intentasen atacarlo por la espalda.

No cabía duda, los Guardas Grises eran héroes puros.

Mientras recorrían los fríos y oscuros pasillos de la torre vieron cabezas empaladas y columnas esparcidas. Algunas estatuas estaban decoradas con huesos humanos y de animales o bestias y debajo de estas, algún extraño altar que simulaba las alas de un dragón formado con vertebras de todo tipo.

Continuaron avanzando a lo largo de la torre hasta que llegaron a un extraño hoyo en el piso.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos por dónde entraron—. Comentó Kristoff—. Que desconsiderado de su parte por no haber tocado. ¡Pudieron haberles preparado un té!—. Intentó bromear, pero los otros ni siquiera esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Parece ser que entraron por unos viejos túneles—. Señaló Elsa.

—No hemos explorado por completo la estructura de la Torre—. Reconoció uno—. Ni siquiera sabíamos que existan esos subterráneos.

—Eso ya no importa, debemos seguir avanzando—. Murmuró la chica a lo que todos se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el camino se toparon con más engendros tenebrosos, pero no fuero mayor problema pues los tres defensores. Inspirados por la habilidad de sus héroes, demostraron su gran habilidad acabando con la mayoría antes de que los guardas pudieran siquiera reaccionar.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras y las subieron sin chistar. En la segunda planta se encontraron con una escena aterradora: decenas de cuerpos decapitados yacían incinerados a lo largo de otro altar que también simulaba las alas de un gran dragón e incluso había un cráneo de reptil en el centro de esas "alas". Al menos ya habían encontrado todos los cuerpos de las cabezas del piso anterior.

* * *

Aparentemente, la horda de engendros tenebrosos era infinita pues a pesar del gran esfuerzo de todos los combatientes, no lograban hacer que el número de monstruos disminuyese. Por el contrario los engendros aniquilaban con fervor al ejército de Ostagar, y el número de defensores cada vez se hizo más pequeño.

Los guerreros habían conseguido formar una gran muralla con sus escudos desde el frente de todo y con fuerza empujaron a los engendros tenebrosos haciéndolos retroceder lentamente, cosa que fue aprovechada por el resto del ejército para terminar con los monstruos que se encontrasen dentro de la muralla de guerreros. Poco a poco los engendros comenzaron a caer cubriendo el suelo como una enorme manta. Cuando los últimos engendros fueron acabados, un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos.

Una nueva oleada de engendros tenebrosos se avecinaba, todos exigían muerte. Algunos derribaban y aplastaban a sus compañeros por sus ansias de matar, cuando aplastaron a los que quedaron de la oleada anterior, los guerreros de la muralla se prepararon para el impacto poniendo todas sus fuerzas restantes en piernas y brazos, apuntando sus armas fuera de sus escudos para intentar matar a los primeros.

Cuando la horda se encontró con la muralla humana, otro gran estruendo azotó el abismo; las lanzas chocaron con escudos y las lanzas encontraron armaduras. Los dos bandos sufrieron bajas cuando chocaron, algunos guerreros cayeron ante el primer impacto mientras otros se mantenían firmes.

Los engendros fueron empalados por espadas y lanzas de los defensores, pero otros lograron penetrar la muralla y derribar a los guerreros. Mientras otros engendros fueron directo a las puntas de las vigas y palos, muriendo al instante.

La oleada no pudo avanzar más debido a la muralla de valientes escudos y gracias a esto los ballesteros y arqueros pudieron tenerlos a un rango perfecto, disparando flechas para intentar reducir su número. Las balistas en lo alto del puente también masacraban engendros mientras las catapultas los aplastaban.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para frenar el avance de la horda.

El resto del ejército real vio con horror como los valientes guerreros eran superados por la gran oleada de monstruos, algunos fueron destrozados por el avance de las pisadas y los que resistieron hasta el final fueron atravesados con espadas y hachas. Y los engendros tenebrosos se abrieron paso nuevamente al corazón del campo de batalla.

Pero nadie desistió, pues en el centro de todos se encontraba la razón de su coraje. La resplandeciente armadura del Rey brillaba como el sol entre las tinieblas brindando confianza y esperanza a los hombres y mujeres. Además, ningún guarda gris había perecido hasta el momento, lo que elevo más su moral y valor. Así que, con un grito de guerra, se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Chocaron con la oleada que avanzaba, pero ninguno cayó al instante pues sus deseos de venganza los impulsaban a pesar de tener el cuerpo magullado. Cada uno se abrió paso por su lado, estrategia que no sirvió pues fueron fácilmente superados.

* * *

Ahora solo cuatro recorrían los pasillos. En el camino tuvieron que enfrentar más engendros tenebrosos, además de perder a un compañero. Habían sido emboscados por un gran grupo de genlocks y uno de ellos controlaba una balista la cual disparaba enormes lanzas mortales; apenas y lograban esquivar los proyectiles, pero un defensor fue detenido por un genlock y ambos fueron atravesados por la lanza. Los cuatro lucharon con más fervor y lograron destruir la balista.

—¡Maldición, ese estúpido túnel solo complicó más nuestro trabajo!—. Se quejó abiertamente Kristoff una vez que llegaron al tercer piso.

—¿No eras tú el que estaba deseoso por luchar?—. Cuestionó Elsa con una pizca de diversión en su voz, toda la que podía reunir en ese momento.

—Sí, es verdad. Supongo que debo pensar mejor lo que deseo… En cualquier caso, debemos apresurarnos, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y el Rey necesita al Teyrn, apresurémonos que ya solo quedan este piso y llegaremos a la planta alta.

Los cuatro continuaron su recorrido por las habitaciones de la torre, topándose con algunos engendros tenebrosos en el camino, aunque se hacían menos numerosos conforme avanzaba.

Hasta que llegaron a una extensa habitación, donde hallaron más engendros tenebrosos que en todo su recorrido por la tercera planta. En jaulas, seis mabaris ladraban a los monstruos deseosos de poder combatir. Así que Alistair corrió todo lo que su armadura le permitía y alcanzó una palanca la cual activó, todas las jaulas se abrieron.

Los perros atacaron sin piedad a los engendros tenebrosos, destrozando sus cuellos y despedazando sus extremidades. Mientras que los cuatro humanos combatían con sus propias armas, con la ayuda de los perros fueron acabando con los hurlocks y genlocks que se arrastraban para salvarse.

Cuando todos los monstruos fueron exterminados del lugar, los perros se formaron en una línea delante de la maga.

—Creo que quieren que les ordenes algo—. Murmuró Kristoff consternado—. Diles que vallan y defiendan el agujero del primer piso, seguramente vendrán más engendros tenebrosos—. La chica lo miró con completa incredulidad—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, dicen que los mabaris son tan listos que tan solo no saben cómo se llaman.

No muy convencida de las palabras de su compañero, decidió intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder, más que su dignidad.

—Muy bien, uh, escúchenme perros—. Elsa dijo—. En la primera planta hay un agujero de engendros tenebrosos, quiero que vallan y defiendan esa posición.

Los perros solo se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada y por un momento la platinada se sintió increíblemente tonta, pero de repente los seis perros dieron un ladrido sincronizado y corrieron directo a las escaleras.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, esos perros son tan listos que hasta dan miedo. Deben tener al menos la inteligencia de un recaudador de impuestos promedio—. El rubio se rio entre dientes. La chica no estaba muy segura de que si los perros fueron e hicieron lo que ella les ordenó, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a atravesar la habitación y llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a la cima de la torre. Aunque vieron que una pared estaba completamente destrozada al lado. Por lo que sabían que arriba probablemente habría algo, algo grande.

* * *

Ser Velendran nunca fue el mejor hijo, escapo de su casa cuando tuvo la oportunidad y dejó a su suerte a sus enfermos padres. Tampoco fue el mejor esposo, apenas dándole atención a su esposa. Mucho menos era un buen padre, visitando a sus hijos de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera era el mejor caballero, obteniendo su título por mera coincidencia y un accidente.

Pero esa noche demostró ser un guerrero y estratega formidable a la hora de combatir. Su señor había caído, el Arl Urien Kendells de Denerim, y la compañía estaba desorganizada y dividida. Así que en un acto desconsiderado tomo el mando y comenzó a hacer retroceder a los engendros tenebrosos.

La compañía era de arqueros así que el caballero necesitaba un buen rango de visión para dar las indicaciones correctas a los hombres y mujeres. Además de un lugar en el cual cubrirse. Por lo que subió sobre montículo de cuerpos, algunos humanos otros engendros, y desde ahí montó una trinchera para frenar a los monstruos.

Se encontraban casi al principio de las defensas, por lo que lo único que los protegía era una pequeña hilera de estacas, situados a la derecha del desfiladero, todos se atrincheraron en los montones de cuerpos inertes. Del otro lado, del lado izquierdo, la compañía de arqueros que se encontraba ya no era visible y estaba más que claro que habían sido aniquilados

Los guerreros del frente habían sido casi masacrados y ahora solo ellos se interponían entre esos desgraciados y el Rey. La mayoría de guardas grises se mantenían en pie, pero estaba claro que no tenían el mismo número con el que empezaron la batalla y seguiría disminuyendo si los engendros tenebrosos continuaban avanzando con un ritmo tan demoledor.

Necesitaban mantenerlos a raya, al menos hasta que los hombres del teyrn llegasen.

Ser Velendran cogió su espada y aniquiló a los que intentasen acercarse mientras los arqueros disparaban flecha tras flecha sin descanso alguno, no importaba que el dolor en sus hombros y brazos fuese insoportable, ellos continuaron el ritmo sin parar.

Con una orden ladrada, Ser Velendran hizo llover una andada de flechas que fulminó a una fila entera de engendros tenebrosos que había logrado traspasar y ahora avanzaban por el traicionero terreno directo al Rey. Sin embargo, otra gran fila le sucedió en cuestión de segundos por lo que tuvieron que apresurarse a cargar sus arcos.

Pero una gran roca se deslumbró en el cielo y apenas tuvieron tiempo para moverse cuando el enorme proyectil impactó contra el montículo de cadáveres. De pronto, uno de los enormes engendros corrió desde el bosque detrás de sus compañeros, triturando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino.

Ser Velendran apenas tuvo tiempo para escuchar al Rey gritar algo antes de sentir una enorme cornamenta incrustarse en su tórax y la humedad de su sangre recorrer todo su cuerpo.

* * *

—¡Manden las reservas! ¡Manden las reservas!—. Bramó Cailan a sus hombres, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la última oleada de guerreros saliese a la carga, dispuestos a parar a la horda el tiempo suficiente para que lo refuerzos llegasen.

El gran engendro tenebroso, identificado como _Ogro_ por los guardas grises, también cargó contra los guerreros, pero una enorme lanza de balista le clavó el hombro para después ser blanco de una andada de flechas las cuales lo derribaron. El ogro cayó bocabajo, muerto por los proyectiles.

Los guerreros chocaron con los engendros tenebrosos y una nueva lucha comenzó.

Cailan respiraba agitado, la mayoría de las tropas habían sido aniquiladas y tan solo quedaban él, la mitad de miembros de "el escudo de Maric" y diecisiete guardas grises. Además de algunos soldados que aún se mantenían disparando flechas desde un poco más lejos y algunos que se quedaron atrás para defender a su Rey. Aún quedaba un mago, pero era solo uno y era un curandero por lo que debía mantenerse lejos del frente. La última oleada de guerreros constaba solamente de veinticinco, tanto hombres como mujeres.

El monarca vio como la horda era fuertemente detenida por las filas de guerreros que habían salido a su encuentro y hasta ahora no habían sufrido bajas propias. Pero bien sabía que no iban a durar por tanto tiempo.

—¡Su majestad!—. Uno de sus caballeros lo gritó—. ¡Debe salir de aquí, cuanto antes! ¡No sabemos hasta qué punto podamos resistir y las fuerzas del Teyrn no se ven por ninguna parte!

—¡No! ¡Mis hombres aún están ahí afuera! ¡Esperaré el tiempo necesario para que esto termine!

—En ese caso ordenaré a los arqueros que vallan preparando sus cuchillas, el Hacedor sabe que las vamos a necesitar.

—Su majestad, es hora—. Duncan habló agitado—. Debemos mandar la señal ahora. Los engendros están situados en un punto sin retorno, aun podemos triunfar esta noche, pero Loghain debe atacar.

—¡Manden la señal, entonces! ¡Dejad que la torre se encienda!

* * *

Ascendiendo los últimos escalones, los cansados guerreros solo podían quedarse boquiabiertos de horror cuando vieron lo que acechaba en el último piso. El terrible sonido de carne desgarrándose y huesos crujiendo salió de entre las fauces de esa criatura, haciendo eco por toda la cámara.

La criatura era inmensa, de al menos tres metros de alto y estaba llena de músculos contorsionados que se cicatrizaban en la gruesa y pálida piel. Llevaba poca armadura, simplemente un taparrabos y distintas partes de cuero y hierro protegían su cuerpo; en el hombro derecho un gran trozo de metal se alzaba hasta el codo.

Al oírlos, la monstruosa criatura se giró y sus pasos hicieron crujir el suelo y retumbar las paredes. Desde su cabeza un par de largos cuernos negros se alzaban haciéndolo lucir más grande y temible. Un rugido ensordecedor estremeció el lugar y Elsa sintió a los dos defensores detrás de ella retroceder, mientras ella misma temblaba con las manos en su bastón.

—¡Ogro!—. Gritó Kristoff, corriendo para flanquear a la criatura—. ¡Todos usen ballestas, arcos! ¡Apunten a los ojos y con las espadas corten en las piernas!

Cualquier otra advertencia y consejo del guarda gris se perdió cuando el ogro cargó lenta pero mortalmente contra los tres, quienes por poco son golpeados por los largos cuernos.

Desde el suelo, Elsa invocó el hechizo de rayo más fuerte como nunca antes y, cuando la electricidad fue disparada de sus manos, esperó que el cuerpo del ogro se entumiese como el resto de engendros tenebrosos, pero no fue así y el gigante lanzó otro gran rugido y con sus fuertes manos sujetó a un defensor quien inútilmente intentó alcanzarlo con su espada.

El defensor fue arrojado hasta el otro lado de la cámara y golpeó con dureza una pared.

El ogro se giró en dirección a la hechicera quien apenas tuvo tiempo para grabar un glifo en el piso, el cual lo mantuvo a raya por unos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para alejarse.

Alistair corrió con su espada en mano y logró atravesar el musculo su pata derecha, pero el ogro simplemente le dio una patada y el guarda gris fue arrojado lejos.

El tercer hombre se armó de valor y arrojó su espada al rostro del monstruo, por fortuna el arma consiguió encajarse en su ojo izquierdo. El ogro rugió de dolor y se abalanzó contra el soldado, pero una flecha explosiva le golpeó la espalda.

Era el cuarto hombre, quien había logrado sentarse, agitado, cansado y con varios huesos rotos. Con su ballesta asestó un tiro y preparó otro con toda la velocidad que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía. Había terminado de cargar el arma y ahora apuntaba desesperado al ogro, en lugar de la criatura, una gran roca fue lo que vio.

Elsa había logrado paralizar los pies del ogro, pero este había arrancado una roca del piso y la arrojó al hombre moribundo. Un sonoro y hueco golpe fue todo lo que se escuchó cuando la roca trituró al arquero.

Kristoff miró con horror la sangre que salpicaba y oyó los huesos que se aplastaban. Lleno de furia, cargó directo al ogro quien todavía seguía inmovilizado. Con un salto se subió a su espalda e intentó clavarle su espada en la nuca. Pero una gran mano lo tomó y arrojó contra el hombre desarmado que estaba enfrente.

El ogro se liberó del hechizo y se abalanzó contra la maga. Elsa se aventó a la derecha esquivando los cuernos nuevamente. Pero el ogro no iba a detenerse y con un rápido giro intentó otro ataque, levantando una pica del suelo, arrojándosela directamente.

Elsa recibió el golpe directo en la cabeza y si no hubiese sido por una pequeña barrera espiritual que recibió la mayor parte del impacto, estaría muerta. El ogro arremetió nuevamente contra ella.

Aturdida y en el suelo por el impacto, la chica alzó su bastón y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. Por fortuna fue uno de hielo, pero la explosión que salió del bastón fue similar a la que sintió horas antes en el pantano, solo que mucho más poderosa al estar potenciada por el bastón.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó el bastón, cayendo con un leve sonido al piso. Estaba cansada y su respiración era agitada, su vista era borrosa y apenas lograba ver unas gotas de sangre escurriendo por su rostro. La cabeza le dolía enormemente, además de otras partes del cuerpo.

El otro guarda gris veía sorprendido a su compañera, pues de su cabeza manaba una enorme cantidad de sangre. Rápidamente se acercó socorrer a la maga. Con una cataplasma curativa su herida fue sanada y posteriormente cubierta por vendas. El rubio la ayudó a levantarse y juntos observaron la escena, quedando maravillados.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por hielo al igual que el piso, hielo blanquecino y azul cristalino. En toda la habitación caían hermosos copos de nieve, sorprendentemente no se sentía ni una pizca de frío.

La parte más asombrosa fue el ogro completamente congelado a mitad de carga y con la espada en su ojo.

Kristoff negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios, rodeando silenciosamente al ogro mientras observaba el panorama. Un hombre había muerto y el otro apenas se mantenía en pie siendo ayudado por su compañera. Usando su entrenamiento como templario, calmo su mente y se apresuró a ir al brasero, agradeció al Hacedor que el hielo y la nieve se habían desvanecido en esta área.

Mientras Alistair terminaba de hacer lo que vinieron a hacer, Elsa se tomó suavemente la cabeza y junto al defensor se acercó hasta el brasero, donde el fuego ya comenzaba a arder.

* * *

Ser Cauthrien, una caballeriza y teniente del Teyrn Loghain de Gwaren observaba desde lejos la batalla. Cuando era joven trabajaba junto su padre en una granja y un día ayudo a un hombre que era perseguido por bandidos, cuando los acabaron se dio cuenta de que era el héroe del Río Dane. Le ofreció sus servicios uniéndose al ejército y tras años de duro trabajo y determinación, logrando enormes hazañas y reconocimientos, se convirtió en su lugarteniente un puesto del que se enorgullecía.

Era una mujer joven, de veintisiete años y su cabello era negro y atado por una pequeña coleta hacia atrás. Una armadura roja le cubría el cuerpo, hermosa y dura como ella. Con orgullo su escudo llevaba el blasón de Gwaren: un wyvern dorado.

Había dado un discurso motivacional a las tropas y ahora se encontraba a lado de su señor. Esperando pacientemente para atacar. Viendo la enorme torre cubierta por la oscuridad.

De pronto sucede, la torre se enciende.

El fuego ilumina la gran torre, disipando las tinieblas a su alrededor. El fuego se extendió por todo Ostagar llenando de una sensación indescriptible a los soldados, era reconfortante y esperanzador. Ahora se preparaban para atacar. Ser Cauthrien esperaba ansiosa la señal de su señor para dirigir a las tropas y acabar con el mar de oscuridad que amenazaba la vida del Rey.

—Haz sonar… la retirada—. Ordenó Loghain.

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó incrédula y pasmada—. Pe…pero el Rey… ¿No deberíamos…?

Loghain la sujetó con firmeza del brazo. La mirada que le dio era aterradora era la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que maldecía a los orlesianos.

—Tú haz lo que yo te ordeno—. Siseó amenazante—. El Rey escogió su lugar. Ahora yo escojo el mío. No pienso arriesgar a mis hombres por la vanidad de Cailan. ¡ _Haz sonar la_ _retirada_!

Loghain soltó su brazo y parte de Cauthrien luchaba por combatir el temor que crecía dentro de ella, al pensar en lo que su señor feudal pretendía. Por un momento pensó en ignorar esa orden, pero rápidamente desistió pues le debía todo a su señor, y su celosa lealtad a él anuló sus dudas sobre el plan del héroe. Así que la teniente se puso al frente de las tropas.

—¡Muy bien todos ustedes muévanse!—. Y con una señal de su brazo, todos emprendieron la retirada.

Ningún hombre o mujer protestó, confiaban plenamente en su Teyrn, le tenían fe. Así que todos marcharon directo a Denerim pues seguramente un plan así debería ser por un bien mayor ¿Cierto?

Loghain vio por última vez la gran Torre de Ishal para después marchar junto a sus tropas.

Y así mientras sus demás compatriotas luchaban y morían por detener el mar de oscuridad, tres mil quinientos soldados los abandonaron solos a su suerte dentro del desfiladero…

* * *

Agdar Cousland no comprendía lo que sucedía, en un momento estaba preparándose junto a sus treinta hombres, y al otro, todo el ejército marchaba hacia el lado contrario del que se suponía debían atacar. Así que se aceró con el otro Teyrn para averiguar su estrategia.

—Teyrn Loghain, ¿en el nombre del Hacedor qué está haciendo?—. Exigió el Teyrn de Pináculo al Teyrn de Gwaren.

—Creí que era bastante claro, lord Cousland—. Frunció el ceño—. Estoy salvando a mis hombres de la estupidez de Cailan. Nos retiramos directo a la capital, directo a Denerim.

—¡No puede hacer esto!—. Objetó apretando los dientes—. ¡Es traición! ¡Está traicionando a su nación!

—¡NO, Lord Cousland! ¡Es Cailan quien ha traicionado a Ferelden al tratar de unirse con los bastardos orlesianos!

—¡No permitiré tal arbitrariedad! ¡Como regente del teyrnir más poderoso de ambos y líder de la casa Cousland, la más poderosa después del Rey, ordeno que detenga esta locura!

—Lo siento, Teyrn Agdar, pero usted ya no es Teyrn de Pináculo—. Con sus ojos le hace una señal a su teniente y esta acepta a regañadientes la orden—. En nombre de mi hija, la reina Anora, queda bajo arresto.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías dice!? ¡Ordenaré a mis hombres y al resto de soldados que…!

Un fuerte y contundente golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente. Era Ser Cauthrien lo golpeó fuertemente con el mango de su espada. Agdar cayó de cara al piso y Loghain ordeno a algunos de sus hombres que los llevasen a rastras.

Los treinta soldados de Pináculo fieles a su señor rápidamente intentaron intervenir, pero fueron superados por los soldados fieles al regente de Gwaren. Algunos fueron asesinados esa misma noche mientras otros fueron arrestados y condenados a juicio por alta traición y deserción.

* * *

Dentro del desfiladero la situación era cada vez más desesperada. La luz de esperanza que se había encontrado en el Rey moría lenta y cruelmente. Todos cansados, todos destrozados y todos sin esperanza, esa esperanza que al principio ardía al igual que el fuego en lo alto de la torre.

Los soldados morían.

Los caballeros morían.

Los nobles morían.

Los guardas morían.

Cailan y Duncan se encontraban en la vanguardia, junto a los tres últimos miembros del escudo de Maric. Algunos guardas grises aún continuaban en pie y los últimos soldados ya no combatían por gloria o sueños, lo hacían por su vida.

Arriba, sobre el puente, las máquinas de guerra disparaban sin parar y los arqueros se estaban quedando sin munición. De repente un gran grupo de engendros tenebrosos les llegó por detrás y los mataron sin piedad alguna.

—No… por la bendición de Andraste—. Susurró Cailan al ver como los engendros masacraban a los hombres de arriba, arrojando sus cuerpos al desfiladero y comenzaban a manipular las máquinas de guerra.

Estaban contra la espada y la pared.

—¡¿Dónde está Loghain?!—. Gruñó Cailan—. ¡Habríamos sabido si fue atacado! ¿¡Por qué no está aquí!?—. Se negaba a creer que su yerno lo hubiese traicionado. Loghain no era un traidor, además fue el mejor amigo de su padre y de su madre.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué hacemos?—. Suplicó un caballero desesperado.

—¡Ordena la retirada, que salgan por la puerta trasera! Cualquier miembro sobreviviente del escudo de Maric guiará a los hombres. Deberán abrirse paso y matar a cualquier engendro tenebroso que se interponga y abrir el camino para nuestra retirada. El resto del ejército deberá seguirlos afuera, pero cualquier voluntario debe quedarse y retrasar el avance de los engendros tenebrosos lo más que puedan ¡Corre la voz y hazlo ahora!

—¡Su majestad debe retirarse junto a sus hombre!—. Insistió Duncan agotado—. ¡Nuestra posición se está volviendo insostenible!

—¡No, Duncan! ¡No dejaré a mis hombres solos a su suerte para que pueda vivir otro día!—. Replicó tercamente—. ¡Todos a mí! ¡A mí!—. Gritó alzando su espada empapada de sangre negra como un último faro de esperanza.

Todos los hombres y mujeres que decidieron quedarse para defender a sus compañeros luchaban con sus últimas fuerzas, pero con un gran fervor. Mantuvieron a sus enemigos a raya lo suficiente como para que un pequeño grupo saliese por una puerta situada hasta atrás del acantilado.

Los guerreros dieron una lucha formidable pero luego los emisarios conjuraron su hechicería y con un movimiento lanzaron un enjambre de insectos carnívoros que se coló por la armadura de los soldados. Aun así, no desistieron y continuaron defendiendo su línea. Un alfa intento romper su fila, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los combatientes pudieron matarlo antes de que hiriese a alguno de ellos.

Duncan luchaba frente al rey, bloqueando y pateado a un Hurlock en el acto lo atravesó con su espada. Solo estaba armado con su fiel espada pues su daga seguía enfundada, lista para cuando decidiese matar. El guarda comandante comenzó a escuchar los susurros en su cabeza: algo grande se acercaba. Detrás de él escucho a los guerreros y guardas ser derribados y destrozados.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltear, un enorme brazo lo arrojó lejos golpeando a otro guarda gris. Al alzar la mirada vio que era un gigantesco ogro que había conseguido tomar a Cailan con su mano derecha.

Los pocos soldados que estaban alrededor intentaron ir en ayuda de su Rey, pero los engendros tenebrosos les cortaron el paso y nadie fue en ayuda del joven monarca.

Los guerreros y guardas grises que antes defendían la línea, ahora yacían en el suelo derribados por el gran ogro y estaban siendo masacrados por los engendros que llegaban.

El ogro lanzó un rugido ensordecedor delante del rostro del Rey, quien intentaba liberarse inútilmente. Aplicando presión en la mano, el ogro rompió el cuerpo del Rey. Se escuchó el crujir de los huesos y el rozamiento de la armadura, la sangre salió de la boca de Cailan y dejó de moverse; la dorada armadura se manchó de rojo. El ogro aventó el cuerpo inerte lejos, golpeado y derribando a un hurlock y un soldado.

Duncan vio con horror el cuerpo del rey.

Cailan I Theirin estaba muerto.

Los soldados y caballeros lloraban por la muerte de su Rey, los últimos miembros del escudo de Maric intentaban acercarse al cuerpo real, pero eran detenidos por grupos de monstruos. Y los guardas grises restantes luchaban inútilmente para defender el cuerpo de su majestad.

Duncan respiraba agitado, vio al ogro quien rugió victoriosamente mientras un rayo caía detrás de él. Cegado por la ira, el guarda comandante cogió su espada, desenfundó su daga y corrió directamente al cuerpo del ogro. Saltó y enterró ambas armas en el pecho del monstruo, sacando una y enterrando otra, repitió este proceso hasta que el cuerpo del ogro comenzó a tambalear y cayó bocarriba.

El comandante de los grises se levantó sin sus armas y se acercó cojeado al cuerpo destrozado del Rey. Se hincó al llegar y se sujetó el abdomen, algo dentro de él estaba roto y probablemente sangraba. Miró a su alrededor y vio con tristeza como los últimos soldados, caballeros y guardas grises eran empalados por lanzas, atravesados con espadas y destrozados por mazas.

Al alzar la mirada vio el fuego de la Torre de Ishal encendido, despejando las tinieblas, pero nadie fue en su ayuda, nadie respondió al llamado.

Regresó la mirada al frente, de donde los engendros tenebrosos llegaban, el ultimo guarda gris fue atravesado por un largo sable y su cuerpo cayo sangrante.

Un Hurlock Alfa cargaba en su dirección, empuñando una enorme hacha y detrás diez engendros más.

Duncan ni siquiera intento defenderse, aceptó su destino al cerrar los ojos.

Esa noche la muerte cubrió Ostagar y con ella vinieron los sacrificios. Pues la muerte significa sacrificio…

Pero nadie recordaría el sacrificio. Los mártires de aquella desastrosa noche serian olvidados.

Aquella noche no sería recordada y el sacrificio habría sido en vano, pues quienes decían ser sus compatriotas, quienes decían ser sus amigos, quienes decían ser sus camaradas, quienes antes los aclamaban como héroes, los abandonaron a su suerte.

* * *

Elsa y Kristoff se encontraban delante del fuego, estaban cansados y sudorosos, pero ya habían logrado pasar la antorcha, el fuego de la almenara ardía fervientemente y de seguro los hombres del Teyrn Loghain ya se encontraban flanqueando y encerrando a los monstruos en el estrecho desfiladero. Ahora se estaban preparando para salir y unirse a la batalla.

Pero un gruñido proveniente de las escaleras los alerto. El soldado fue atravesado por una gran lanza.

Elsa giró y lo último que sintió fue una flecha hundirse en su hombro izquierdo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

—¡Engendros!—. Oyó la voz de su compañero guarda mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¿Qué les aprecio? Espero sus reviews y que les haya encantado como a mí. En el siguiente capítulo Anna y su grupo llegan al pueblo de Lothering y se enteran de noticias terribles, mientras Elsa… bueno tendrán que esperar y ver ;). Después de ese capítulo vendrá el tan ansiado recuentro :D**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero pedirles que vean un pequeño video que encontre: es un tráiler falso para una película de Dragon Age, hecho con escenas de películas y series, pero quedo tan genial que quise compartírselos. Como no puedo poner links, busquen en YouTube:** _ **(Fake) Dragon Age Origins movie triler.**_ **Fue subido por el canal** _ **bloodrunsclear**_ **. Ojala y les guste.**

 **¡Nuevamente les deseo una feliz navidad y que se la pasen muy bien! :D**


	13. Últimos guardas grises

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo mis guardas grises, aquí me presento con nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **En verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios, cuando me desánimo y no tengo ganas de hacer nada leo lo que comentan y eso me da fuerza y ánimos no solo para escribir el fanfic. En serio se los agradezco con toda el alma.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11—Últimos guardas grises**

Después de cinco días de intensa caminata, finalmente se acercaban al pequeño pero acogedor pueblo de Lothering, lograron avanzar tan rápido gracias a que habían desviado su camino cuando llegaron a mitad del Rio Dane entrando a la zona del Bannorn y como la mayoría de soldados, habían partido a la guerra, fue muy fácil burlar a los pocos guardias que custodiaban las tierras de los Osiwn, los Rester y los Veith .

En el camino tanto Anna como ser Kai les enseñaron a los hermanos elfos a como empuñar una espada y algunos movimientos, por surte los elfos aprendían rápido por lo que lograron dominar lo básico para el combate con espadas largas, aunque si se enfrentasen a un guerrero más experimentado seguro que perderían, además solo tenían las espadas de Anna y ser Kai.

Entraron por un arco de madera oscura y traspasaron los cultivos del pueblo, al entrar al pueblo vieron a un enorme hombre enjaulado quien aparentemente dormitaba de pie. Mientras seguían caminando notaban que las personas del lugar estaban aterrorizadas y muchos empacaban maletas para irse del pueblo. Susurros como " _¡La Ruina nos consumirá a todos!", "¡Este es el fin! "Los engendros vendrán" "¡Hay que huir!"_ , podían escucharse de los lugareños.

Una vez allí decidieron que sería buena idea reabastecerse por lo que fueron a una taberna en la cual vendieron sus mercancías, ganando en total sesenta y cinco monedas de plata y dos de cobre, aunque Anna pensó que el anillo de oro debía valer mucho más, por lo que ahora tenían en total 1 soberano, 17 monedas de plata y 22 de cobre, juntaron todo en una bolsa que Anna guardó. También decidieron que sería buena idea buscar algo de información.

Pero antes pidieron algo de comer pues durante el camino sólo habían logrado capturar un pez en el Río Dane y cazar un pequeño cervatillo con un arco rudimentario que fabricaron usando palos y una cuerda de caña. Cuando terminaron su alimento, se acercaron hasta la barra.

—Disculpe, señor—. Comenzó Gerda a un hombre sentado en un rincón—. ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos que está pasando en el pueblo?

—Oh ¿no lo saben? Es terrible…—. Su rostro reflejaba terror puro—…las fuerzas del Rey fueron derrotadas… ¡Ahora la Ruina nos consumirá a todos! ¡Este es el fin!

—¿Cómo que las fuerzas del Rey fueron derrotadas?—. Preguntó Anna con escepticismo.

—Así es, señorita—. Respondió un soldado que estaba al lado—. El Rey fue traicionado, por nada menos que los supuestos héroes: "los guardas grises". Pero gracias al esfuerzo de nuestro verdadero héroe, el Teyrn Loghain, muchos logramos salvarnos. Yo mismo estuve ahí y soy miembro de la élite del Teyrn. Estuve allí, los guardas grises engañaron a nuestro rey para hacerle creer que obtendría la victoria, de no ser por el Teyrn… todo estaría perdido.

La chica no sabía que contestar, si bien todo lo que sabía acerca de los guardas grises eran los viejos cuentos, resultaba difícil de creer que una orden la cual se dedica a combatir la Ruina traicionase al Rey, además algo en ese hombre resultaba extraño.

—¿Y… sabe si el Teyrn de Pináculo… también… cayó?—. Habló cautelosamente, ocultando su expresión.

—Lamentablemente sí—. Contestó el soldado—. Se encontraba junto al resto de las tropas donde los engendros tenebrosos los masacraron. Como ya le dije, de no ser por nuestro verdadero héroe, todos habríamos muerto esa noche. Estamos aquí para difundir las terribles noticias y, en caso de que haya guardas supervivientes, capturarlos o matarlos por alta traición.

Anna estaba pasmada. No era posible, simplemente era una locura. Su padre también estaba muerto. No sabía qué hacer, ni decir cuando sintió que era arrastrada por sus compañeros fuera de la taberna hasta que llegaron cerca de un corral.

—¿Anna estas bien?—. Escuchó una voz, pero su cabeza se negaba a escuchar.

—Lo que dijo ese hombre puede no ser cierto—. Nuevamente alguien le habló, pero incluso sus oídos se negaban a dejar pasar el mínimo ruido.

Una única cosa le martilleaba los pensamientos y esa era venganza. Había perdido todo y ahora lo único que podría impulsarla a seguir sería la venganza, contra Howe y contra los asesinos de su padre los guardas grises si lograba encontrar alguno. Otra voz le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien—. Respondió con una calma anormal y aterradora—. Escuchen debemos de ir por comida y armas, además de algunas armaduras para los elfos. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar preparados y reunir a los miembros posibles para nuestra cruzada. Si vamos a vengarnos, lo haremos de la mejor forma posible—. Cogió su dinero y, sin preguntar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a un mercader.

Gerda miró con tristeza y empatía a la chica, lo había perdido todo, ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo y todo lo que le quedaba era seguir un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero ella no lo permitiría, ahora más que nunca debía estar al lado de la niña y los demás miembros del pequeño equipo también, pues estaba claro que ahora ellos eran su única familia, y como tal le darían el cariño que tanto merecía y necesitaba. Esa tranquilidad solo era una fachada, estaba regresando a la primera fase del "duelo" cuando apenas lo estaba superando.

Los cuatro siguieron a su "líder" y, cuando llegaron vieron, que ya había comparado 3 camisas de cota de malla, 2 pares de botas de hierro y 2 pares de guanteletes de cuero. Además de dos espadas de hierro. Ahora tenían 50 monedas de plata y 22 de cobre.

—Muy bien tomen esto y repártanselo, mientras yo debo buscar más miembros para el equipo—. Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente—. Ser Kai usted viene conmigo, Gerda tu quédate en la taberna y ustedes dos busquen información acerca de esta Ruina y esos Guardas Grises. Nos reuniremos en 3 horas en la taberna para descansar y posteriormente veremos a donde ir.

* * *

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, revelando un techo de paja y madera. Su cabeza dolía enormemente y todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, aparentemente estaba en una especie de cama pues era algo cómoda y unas pieles de animales le cubrían el cuerpo como sabanas. Sintió que no tenía ropa por lo que entro en pánico, donde fuese que estuviese necesitaba estar alerta. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Kristoff y después nada, según ella aun debía de seguir en la Torre, pero no era así. ¿Acaso había muerto y ahora su alma se encontraba con el Hacedor o en alguna parte del Velo?

—Ahh, por fin abres los ojos. Madre estará complacida—. Escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar a su derecha—. Comenzaba a sospechar que no lo conseguirías—. La dueña de la voz era una mujer y aparentemente era la misma que había encontrado en la espesura.

—Yo…—. Sintió su voz quebrarse por la falta de agua—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Espesura, claro. Soy Morrigan, por si lo has olvidado. Acabo de vendarte las heridas—. La mujer asintió—. De nada, por cierto. ¿Cómo anda tu memoria? ¿Recuerdas el rescate de mi madre?

—Espera… ¿Qué ha pasado con el ejército? ¿Con los engendros? ¿Con el Rey?

—El hombre que debía actuar a vuestra señal abandono el campo de batalla. Los engendros tenebrosos han vencido—. Explicó indiferente—. Todos los demás fueron masacrados. Tu amigo… no se lo ha tomado bien.

Esa noticia terminó por destrozar la poca esperanza que la platinada tuviese

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué el Teyrn Loghain traicionaría al rey Cailan? Eso no tenía sentido, el Teyrn era un héroe consumado además del mejor amigo del padre de Cailan: Maric quien ahora estaba muerto, y también era el padre de la Reina Anora. No podía ser él, no podía ser el héroe del Río Dane que Elsa tanto admiraba, el hombre que expulsó a los orlesianos de Ferelden junto a Maric.

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡Esto es horrible!—. Exclamó lo más que pudo por su seca garganta.

—Sin duda. Tu amigo ha estado llorando desde que madre le dio la noticia. Esta afuera, junto al fuego. Madre ha dicho que quería verte en cuanto despertases.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al caer en cuenta de que Kristoff estaba bien.

—Yo… tengo algunas preguntas si no tienes problema alguno—.Elsa intentó incorporarse en la cama y recobrar su compostura aunque aún estaba sin habla.

—Ninguno en absoluto.

—¿Por qué nos salvó tu madre?

—Yo misma me lo he preguntado, pero ella nunca me cuenta nada. Tal vez solo pudo alcanzaros a ustedes. Yo habría rescatado a vuestro rey. Un rey valdría un rescate mucho mayor.

—Pero… ¿Cómo ha conseguido rescatarnos, exactamente?

—Se convirtió en un pájaro gigante y remontó el vuelo desde lo alto de la torre, con uno de ustedes en cada garra—. Expresó aburrida.

La maga la miró algo incrédula pues eso era bastante fantasioso.

—¿Un pájaro?—. Cuestionó.

—Si no das crédito a mis palabras, te recomiendo que se lo preguntes tu misma a madre. Hasta puede que te lo cuente.

—¿Ha habido alguno otro superviviente?—. Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente su ropa que aparentemente estaba en una mesita, limpia y doblada.

—Solo algunos rezagados que se marcharon hace tiempo. No creo que quieran ver que está pasando en el valle ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Segura que quieres que te lo cuente?—. La mirada decidida de Elsa le dio la respuesta—. Pude asistir a la batalla desde una posición muy privilegiada. Es una escena atroz, Hay cadáveres por todas partes y los engendros tenebrosos se amontonan a su alrededor… devorándolos, creo… Además, buscan sobrevivientes y, cuando los encuentran, se los llevan a rastras bajo tierra, no sé para qué.

—Creo que ya he hecho demasiadas preguntas—. Comentó una vez que estaba vestida—. Gracias, por todo, Morrigan.

—Por… por nada—. Se movió incomoda—. Debes marcharte, madre está esperando afuera.

Elsa siguió las indicaciones de la pelinegra y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque aún con algo de dolor en su cuerpo abrió la puerta y salió al encuentro de la extraña mujer. Cerca del pequeño lago estaba tanto su compañero guarda como la anciana.

—¿Ves?—. Le cuestionó la mujer al joven quien estaba de espaldas—. Ahí está la otra guarda gris. Te preocupas demasiado, jovencito—.

Kristoff se volteó y vio a Elsa. —¡Estas viva! Pensaba que… habías muerto—. Dijo casi susurrando la última parte, aunque en su rostro se veía felicidad y alivio reflejados.

—Pues no, gracias a la madre de Morrigan. Pero gracias por preocuparte—. Le respondió la hechicera con una leve sonrisa.

—Parece una pesadilla. De no ser por la madre de Morrigan, estaríamos muertos en lo alto de esa torre—. Expresó agitado.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente, joven—. Se unió la anciana a la conversación.

—No pretendía…—. Tartamudeó apenado—. ¿Pero cómo quieres que te llamemos? Aun no nos has dicho tu nombre.

—Los nombres son cosas bonitas, pero inútiles—. Se encogió de hombros—. El pueblo chasind me llama Flemeth. Supongo que con eso bastara.

A Elsa se le hizo conocido ese nombre, aunque no podía recordar con exactitud de donde pues su cabeza aún estaba algo adormilada.

—¿ _La_ Flemeth de las leyendas?—. Kris habló asombrado—. Deveth tenía razón… Eres la bruja de la espesura, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba, ahora lo recordaba: Flemeth era una leyenda, que normalmente se usaba para asustar a los niños antes de dormir. Según cuentan los bardos y juglares, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa que por azares del destino se corrompió por demonios hace siglos y ahora es una de las más poderosas brujas que hayan existido o existen. Según los cuentos, la Capilla no perseguía un melificar o apostata, sino de una verdadera abominación que vendió su alma a los demonios.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? Poseo nociones de magia y esa magia os ha ayudado, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué más da quien sea?— Cuestionó la chica platinada, pues por más que sus ansias por saber sobre la Flemeth de las leyendas era más importante centrarse en los engendros y el Teyrn—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¡Hay que llevar a Loghain ante la justicia!—. Propuso el otro guarda—. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Se supone que es un héroe, todo Ferelden lo admira.

—Esa sí que es una buena pregunta—. Sonrió Flemeth misteriosamente—. Los corazones de los hombres albergan sombras más negras que cualquier criatura de la oscuridad. Quizás pensó que hacia lo correcto. Quizás cree que la Ruina es un ejército al que puede derrotar con una estrategia. Quizá no comprende que la verdadera amenaza es el mal que se oculta detrás de ella.

—¡El Archidemonio!—. Comprendió Kristoff.

—¿Qué es exactamente un Archidemonio?—. Preguntó Elsa una vez que su curiosidad gano, pues desde niña había escuchado esa palabra, pero aún no encontraba su significado.

—Se dice que, hace mucho tiempo—. Comenzó a narrar la bruja—. El Hacedor encarcelo a los dioses primigenios del imperio de Tevinter en prisiones subterráneas, donde dormitan desde entonces. Un Archidemonio es uno de estos dioses, despertado y pervertido por los engendros tenebrosos _._ Lo creas o no, la historia dice que es una criatura terrible e inmortal. Y solo los necios desoyen la historia.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrar a ese Archidemonio—. Planteó la ex maga del Círculo, aunque no sabía cómo lo derrotaría pues si sus teorías eran correctas, el dragón que vio después de su Iniciación era el Archidemonio.

—¿Solos?—. Exclamó Kristoff desanimado—. Ningún guarda gris ha vencido jamás a una Ruina sin un ejército formado por media docena de naciones. Por no decir que no sé cómo íbamos a hacerlo—. Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

—¿Cómo matar al Archidemonio, o cómo conseguir ese ejercito?—. Cuestionó la madre de Morrigan—. A mi modo de ver son dos preguntas diferentes, ¿No? ¿Es que los guardas no tienen aliados en esta época?

—Yo…yo no lo sé—. Murmuró el rubio—. Duncan dijo que había convocado a los guardas grises de Orlais. Y no creo que el Arl Eamon se quede de brazos cruzados.

—¿El Arl Eamon? ¿El Arl de Risco Rojo?—. Habló la platinada.

—Sí, él… No estaba en Ostagar cuando todo ocurrió; aun cuenta con todos sus hombres—. La emoción en su voz se elevaba—. Y Cailan era su sobrino. Lo conozco. Es un buen hombre, muy respetado en la gran asamblea. ¡Claro! ¡Podríamos ir a Risco Rojo y pedirle ayuda!

—Me parece una idea excelente—. Sonrió Elsa mientras su esperanza florecía nuevamente.

-Pero… aún no sé si bastara con la ayuda del Arl Eamon—. Dijo Kristoff mientras sus ánimos morían nuevamente—. ¡No podrá derrotar solo a la horda de los engendros tenebrosos!

—Necesitamos al resto de los guardas grises—. Espusó Elsa—. Tengo entendido que hay más sedes en otras naciones como Orlais, Antiva, Nevarra, Jader, Las Marcas Libres e incluso lo que queda del imperio Tevinter.

—No sé cómo encontrarlos—. Respondió Alistair desesperado—. Es más, ni siquiera sé si están en camino. ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo ya!

—Cuentan con más recursos de lo que ambos creen—. Irrumpió la bruja.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Están los tratados!—. Exclamó emocionado—. ¡Podemos pedir ayuda a los enanos, a los elfos, los magos y otros! ¡Están obligados a ayudarnos en tiempos de Ruina! ¡Y los documentos me los entregó Duncan antes de la batalla!

—Puede que solo sea una vieja, pero entre los enanos, los elfos, ese Arl Eamn, y quien sabe que más… Eso sí que es un verdadero ejército—. La bruja sonrió astutamente.

—¿Crees que podemos hacerlo?—. Cuestionó Alistair a Elsa con duda en su voz—. ¿Ir a Risco Rojo y a los demás lugares y… reclutar _todo_ un ejército?

—Dudo mucho que sea tan fácil pero… ¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que hacen los guardas grises?—. Respondió Elsa, ambos guardas asintieron complacidos por su plan, al menos ya no navegaban a la deriva pues ya tenían un plan.

—¿Entonces están preparados?—. La vieja bruja los miró con dureza—. ¿Preparados para ser guardas grises?

—Sí. Gracias por todo, Flemeth—. Agradecieron ambos guardas.

—No, no, gracias a _ustedes_. Sois los guardas grises, no yo. Ahora, antes de que os vayáis, aun puedo ofrecerles otra cosa—. La anciana los miró divertida. En ese momento Morrigan salió de la choza y se acercó hasta ellos.

—La comida ya está preparada, querida madre—. Habló sin emoción—. ¿Tenemos dos invitados a cenar o ninguno?

—Los guardas grises partirán en breve, chica—. Contestó la mujer—. Y tú iras con ellos.

—Qué pena…—. Dijo sarcásticamente antes de comprender lo que dijo su madre—. ¡¿Cómo?!

—Ya me has oído, chica. ¡La última vez que te mire tenías orejas!

—Gracias, pero si Morrigan no quiere venir con nosotros…—. Esla comenzó.

—Su magia sería útil—. Interrumpió Flemeth—. Y lo que es mejor, conoce la espesura y sabe cómo burlar a la horda.

—¿Mi opinión no importa?—. La susodicha frunció el ceño.

—Llevas años muriéndote por salir de la espesura—. Contratacó su madre—. Esta es tu oportunidad. Y en cuanto a ustedes, guardas, considerad que esto es el pago por salvarles la vida.

—Muy bien, la llevaremos con nosotros—. Murmuró la hechicera, después de todo tendieran mucho por hacer y entre más, mejor.

—No es por… mirarle el diente al caballo—. El otro guarda se rascó la nuca—. Pero ¿no será otro problema más? Fuera de la espesura, es una apostata—. Dijo con desconfianza.

—Si no desea ayuda de nosotros, los magos ilegales, jovencito, quizás debería haberte dejado en esa torre—. Reprendió Flemeth con dureza.

—Entendido—. Refunfuñó resignado.

—Madre… Esto no es lo que yo quería. Ni siquiera estoy preparada…

—Debes estarlo. Estos dos, _solos_ , deben unir Ferelden contra los engendros tenebrosos y necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Te necesitan, Morrigan. Sin ti, seguramente no lo conseguirán y todos pereceremos bajo la Ruina. Incluso yo— Flemeth la miró con una ojeada extraña.

—Ya… entiendo

—¿Y ustedes, guardas?—. La bruja los miró con franqueza—. ¿Lo entienden? Les doy lo que más aprecio en este mundo. Y lo hago porque _debéis_ conseguirlo.

—Lo entendemos—. Respondieron ambos.

Morrigan, a regañadientes, entró nuevamente a la choza y cuando salió llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila cocida con cuero de animales.

—Estoy a tu disposición, guarda gris—. Morrigan le dijo a Elsa—. Sugiero como primer destino un pueblo que hay al norte de la Espesura. No estará lejos y allí encontrarás muchas cosas que puedes necesitar. No es un pueblo grande, de hecho, es muy pequeño y sin relevancia alguna, solo una parada del camino imperial para que los viajeros puedan descansar, su nombre es Lothering.

—En ese caso deberíamos partir ahora mismo—. Sugirió la maga.

Y con eso, los tres se marcharon por un oscuro sendero siendo guiados por Morrigan.

Así, una exmaga del Círculo, un ex templario y una apostata viajando juntos, cosas más raras se han visto en el mundo.

Pero de momento, todo lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de la joven hechicera era la Ruina. Pues una tarea monumental les aguardaba: reunir un ejército completo, unificar Ferelden contra la Ruina además de llevar a Loghain hacia la justicia y no olvidemos al Archidemonio.

Elsa se preguntó si en verdad podría conseguirlo, pero desistió rápidamente de sus dudas pues ahora eran los dos últimos guardas grises de Ferelden y como tal debían entregarse por completo a la orden si quieren salvar su país lo que significaba comprometerse con el lema.

" _En paz, vigilancia. En guerra, victoria. En la muerte, sacrificio"_

* * *

 **Denerim**

Mientras tanto al noreste de Ferelden, dentro de la hermosa ciudad de Denerim, se encuentran todos los nobles reunidos en la gran asamblea dentro del castillo real. La gran asamblea, un concilio anual en el que se reúnen la mayoría de señores y damas para discutir los asuntos políticos de todo Ferelden. El asunto principal de este año: la Ruina.

El Teyrn Loghain se encuentra al frente de todos, sobre un balcón junto a su hija, la reina Anora.

—… y espero que todos vosotros aportéis vuestros hombres—. El Teyrn de Gwaren terminó de dar su discurso—. Debemos reconstruir lo perdido en Ostagar cuanto antes. Algunos querrán aprovecharse de nuestro estado de debilidad. ¡Debemos derrotar esta incursión de los engendros tenebrosos, actuando con prudencia y determinación!

—Su señoría—. Interrumpió Teagan Guerrin, Bann de Rainesfere, un hombre joven de veintiocho años, cabello rubio oscuro y vestido con una armadura de acero rojo—. ¿Me dais permiso para hablar?

El Teyrn le dio una señal con su mano que indicaba afirmación.

—Os habéis declarado regente de la reina Anora y afirmáis que debemos unirnos bajo vuestro estandarte por nuestro bien—. Habló el Bann—. Pero ¿y el ejercito que se perdió en Ostagar? Vuestra retirada fue… muy casual.

Gracias a esas palabras, jadeos y sonidos de indignación comenzaron a escucharse entre los nobles además de susurros.

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por la independencia de Ferelden—. Se defendió el señor de Gwaren y ahora regente del reino—. ¡Jamás he escatimado esfuerzos por su bien y no permitiré que vosotros lo hagáis!

—¡El Bannorn no se inclinará ante vos simplemente porque lo exijáis!—. Declinó Teagan.

Algunos nobles asintieron de acuerdo con Teagan.

—Ten esto por seguro—. Amenazó el regente—. No toleraré amenazas contra este reino… ¡tuyas ni de nadie!—. Exclamó, para después salir junto a su terrateniente.

—¡Bann Teagan, por favor!—. La reina Anora llamó al Bann quien ya comenzaba a retirarse junto a la demás nobleza. Teagan dio media vuelta, encarándola.

—Su majestad, vuestro padre nos coloca al borde de la guerra civil—. Expresó Teagan consternado—. Si Eamon estuviera aquí…

—¡Bann Teagan, mi padre está haciendo lo que debe, lo mejor para este reino!—. Expuso la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados.

—¿Cómo hizo lo que debía por vuestro marido, su majestad?—. Replicó el señor de Rainesfere, para después retirarse del lugar.

La Reina no supo que responder así que solamente se alejó del lugar con la cabeza en alto pero una mirada perdida.

* * *

Anna y Ser Kai se dirigieron con varios hombres y mujeres que parecían saber algo en combates, pero ninguno aceptó su oferta para embarcarse en una aventura en busca de fortuna, argumento que usaron para cubrir el verdadero propósito. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, pero cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, justo por donde llegaron, vieron nuevamente al gran hombre enjaulado y decidieron acercarse.

Era un hombre extremadamente grande con pies y medio de altura. Su piel era oscura, pero su cráneo era bastante extraño pues no se veía humano, al igual que algunos de sus rasgos faciales, tenía el cabello blanco y rizado. Aparentemente estaba durmiendo mientras susurraba algo.

— _"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun"_

—Hola—. Anna saludó con simpleza

—No eres uno de mis captores—. El prisionero abrió los ojos y habló con voz grave—. No estoy aquí para ser víctima de sus humillaciones, humanos. Déjenme en paz.

—¿Qué eres?—. Preguntó abiertamente la chica.

—Un prisionero—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es un qunari—. Aseguró Ser Kai—. Los qunari son una raza de hombres y mujeres distinguidos por su gran tamaño corporal, pelo blanco y sus cuernos.

—Este no tiene cuernos—. Señaló con descaro.

—No todos los tenemos—. Gruñó el qunari irritado.

—¿Por qué estas encerrado?—. Curioseó Anna.

—La capilla me ha puesto aquí—. Murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Me han condenado por asesinato—. Respondió sin culpa—. Llevo aquí veinte días. No durare mucho más, una semana a lo mucho.

Anna y ser Kai se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Por asesinato?—. El caballero inquirió con desconfianza.

—Maté a un grupo de granjeros, niños y mujeres incluidos—. El qunari enarcó las cejas con seriedad.

—¿Por… qué motivo lo hiciste?—. La pelirroja formuló.

–Qué más da el motivo—. Se encogió de hombros nuevamente—. He perdido el derecho a vivir y la sentencia ya está dictada.

Anna se acercó más a la cerradura, la cual estaba vieja y oxidada seguramente por la lluvia y el viento, podría romperse con un buen golpe del mango de su espada. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que en los ojos rojos del hombre no había maldad alguna, además necesitaba gente para su equipo y se notaba que este era un guerrero notable. Asimismo, incluso estaba dispuesta a contratar mercenarios. Puede que este qunari le saliera gratis.

—¿Qué te parece acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?—. Dijo Cousland con perspicacia.

—Mi señora—. Ser Kai se atragantó—. Con todo respeto, pero eso es una locura. Este hombre es un asesino.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí para que los monstruos se lo coman ¿verdad?—. Sonrió astutamente—. No sería mejor a lo que él hizo, ni mejor que Howe… Además, necesitamos reclutas para nuestra "aventura".

—Humana, he aceptado mi destino y no tienes derecho a decidir por mí—. Gruñó el qunari.

—Pero puedo darte otras opciones—. Anna levantó una ceja—. ¿No prefieres expiar tus pecados uniéndote a mí en contra de una de las mayores ratas del reino?

—¿Y eso de que me serviría?

—Pues lograrías recuperar tu honor y además expiar tus crímenes al ayudarme en mi cruzada.

—En tus ojos veo el espíritu de venganza—. El qunari frunció el ceño—. No hay honor alguno en la venganza. _Persharak_. Lárgate.

Anna pensó rápidamente y, finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Me has entendido mal, buen hombre—. La pecosa tenía una mirada de zorro—. Esa rata de la que te he hablado es nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Archidemonio. Verás, mi aldea fue masacrada por los engendros tenebrosos, así que he jurado luchar contra la Ruina.

—Hmh—. Murmuró desconfiado—. Pero no sois guardas grises.

Cousland frunció el ceño ante la mención de los traicioneros guardas.

—¡En absoluto!—. Exclamó pasando los dedos por el pomo de _Idun_ —. Pero aún así tengo planeado acabar con esos malditos monstruos. Entonces, ¿te unes?

—Está bien—. Accedió el hombre monótonamente—. De cualquier forma no tengo otra cosa que esperar.

—¡Muy bien! En ese caso…—. Dijo tomando su espada del filo y asestando un buen golpe al candado el cual no cedió ni un poco, por lo que continúo intentando hasta que finalmente la cerradura comenzó a aflojarse pero al parecer no era suficiente.

En ese momento llegaron los hermanos Eärendil y Amarïe quienes habían terminado de recolectar algunos relatos y explicaciones de las personas; cosa que no fue nada fácil por su condición de elfos y a menudo se encontraron con comentarios como "orejas de cuchilla" o burlas de los niños. Los elfos lograron abrir la cerradura gracias a un pequeño alambre, según ellos lo aprendieron hace mucho tiempo.

Anna se sintió satisfecha, pues ya tenía un miembro más a su equipo lo que le facilitaría su misión vengativa. Solo era cuestión de encontrar a Howe… y a los guardas grises.

* * *

Luego de seis largas horas de una caminata silenciosa y algo incomoda, los tres viajeros finalmente llegaron al pueblo de Lothering, gracias a que Morrigan les guio por una especie de atajo hacia el camino imperial y ahora estaban a punto de entrar al poblado. No obstante, un grupo de nueve hombres estaban justo en la entrada y desviación del camino imperial hacia Lothering.

Eran un grupo de bandidos que aparentemente cobraban peaje a los incautos que llegaban para refugiarse, así que los tres los echaron de ahí. Pero no sin antes hacer unas cuantas preguntas como por ejemplo que sucedía y algunos rumores.

Lo que pasaba era que la mayoría de las personas de los alrededores llegaban a refugiarse, además no había nadie al mando del pueblo pues la Bannesa se había ido junto a sus hombres al norte, con el Teyrn Loghain y nadie estaba a cargo, excepto unos pocos templarios de la capilla local.

Pero eso no era lo peor pues, aparentemente, todos decían que los guardas grises traicionaron al rey durante el combate contra los engendros. Lo tomaron y lo mataron ellos mismos. El Teyrn Loghain escapó justo a tiempo. Lo primero que hizo como regente fue ofrecer recompensas por los guardas grises.

—Maldición—. Gimió Kristoff al enterarse—. Ahora tendremos más problemas de los que preocuparnos.

—Al menos ya sabemos lo que Loghain ha estado haciendo—. Murmuró Elsa—. Aunque tendremos que mantener los ojos bien abiertos en nuestros viajes.

—Nadie nos va a creer—. Se quejó el rubio—. Loghain es un héroe consumado de guerra, tiene el apoyo de casi todos los nobles de Ferelden.

—No todos—. Murmuró Elsa al recordar a su antigua familia.

—¡Tienes razón!—. Exclamó—. Seguramente el Arl Eamon se opondrá a él ¡Y también el hermano de Eamon, Teagan!

—Si ya terminaron de parlotear—. Morrigan farfulló molesta—. ¿Por qué no revisamos lo que nos han dejado esos estúpidos bandidos?

Al lado de los objetos robados por los bandidos, el cuerpo de un templario muerto fue hallado por los tres viajeros. En la mano tenía una nota y un medallón, Elsa guardó la nota y el medallón en su mochila y continuaron su camino. Llegando a las puestas de la ciudad de Lothering, un pueblo por el cual corría un río y era rodeado por una gran pared de piedra. Varios corrales de animales se veían anexados a casas de madera y roca.

—Bueno aquí esta. Lothering. Bonita estampa—. Comentó Alistair con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, por fin has regresado—. Dijo Morrigan con sarcasmo—. ¿Acaso te has hartado de lloriquear? O es que arrojarte a tu propia espada era tan complicado, ¿no?

—¿Y qué harías tú, si alguien querido para ti muriese? ¿Qué tal tu madre, mh?—. Se defendió el templario.

—Antes o después de reírme.

—Oh… me das miedo, ¿sabes?... olvida lo que pregunté—. Alistair se estremeció apartando los ojos de la bruja—. Solo pensaba en algo…

—Ve directo al punto—. Intervino Elsa.

—Bueno… pensé que deberíamos hablar de nuestro próximo destino—. Dijo sin sonreír.

—Yo creo que debemos ir a Denerim y matar a ese hombre, Loghain—. Propuso la bruja—. Y así encargarnos de buscar al Arl con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Estás loca?!—. Cuestionó Kristoff—. No podemos derrotarlo solos. Y él tiene todo un ejército en Denerim.

Morrigan frunció el ceño. —Solo expresé mi opinión, templario de pacotilla…

—¡Basta!—. Elsa enmarcó—. Deberíamos usar los tratados. Ya los he leído—. Afirmó. Se trataban de antiguos tratados en tiempos de la primera Ruina donde se dictaba que todo aquel residente de Ferelden debía ayudar en una nueva Ruina.

—Existen tres grupos principales con los que tenemos tratados—. Explicó el otro guarda gris—. Los elfos dalishanos, los enanos de Orzammar y el Círculo de los hechiceros. Pero creo que deberíamos ir primero con el Arl Eamon.

—¿Por qué dejas la decisión en mis manos?—. Elsa cuestionó—. Tú eres el guarda con más experiencia de los dos.

—Bueno yo no sé a dónde debamos ir, por lo que dejo la decisión en tus manos—. Se encogió de hombros—. Así que iré donde tu decidas. Además, prefiero recibir órdenes que darlas, ¿sabes? Puedo darte indicaciones de dónde encontrar a cada uno.

—Está bien—. Murmuró Elsa—. El Arl Eamon debe estar en el castillo de Risco Rojo y los magos en la Torre del lago Calenhad, ambos al oeste del reino. Pero… ¿y los enanos y elfos dalishanos?

—Para los elfos, debemos tomar el camino del este en dirección al bosque de Brecilia, tal vez encontremos el rastro de uno de los clanes, que suele recorrer esa zona—. Indicó—. Y para los enanos, debemos hablar con su rey, en Orzammar lo que significa viajar al oeste hacia las montañas de la Espalda Helada, lo que no será fácil.

—Podríamos ir primero con el Arl Eamon—. Expuso confundida—. Pero no estoy segura, creo que deberíamos pensarlo en el camino.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se lo pensarían mejor pues tenían cuatro posibles rutas: la fortaleza de Risco Rojo, el bosque de Brecilia, las montañas de la Espalda Helada o el lago Calenhad. Y para esas cuatro rutas, aliados diferentes les esperaban.

—Deberíamos comprar suministros.

—Y tiendas de lona, a donde nos dirijamos seguramente será un largo viaje.

Los tres se acercaron hasta un mercader donde compraron cuatro tiendas de lona, una extra por si acaso, y algunas mantas. También decidieron vender algunos objetos innecesarios y un poco de comida. Una vez que tuvieron todo se encaminaron a la capilla del pueblo para buscar más información. Era una edificación grande y espaciosa, rodeada de templarios y refugiados que recitaban el "cántico de la luz"; se decía que era tan largo que para terminarlo se debía tomar una semana entera.

Una vez dentro hablaron con un templario quien les dio una recompensa por haber expulsado a los bandidos y les explico que el Teyrn Loghain había propuesto una recompensa por cualquier guarda gris, y que ahora era el regente del reino. Una vez que se separaron del templario, Kristoff visualizó a alguien.

—¡No es posible!—. Exclamó el joven—. ¿Ese es…?—. El guarda gris se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó a un soldado que se encontraba de espaldas, llevaba una lujosa armadura de acero rojo y un escudo que Elsa no pudo reconocer: era una torre sobre una colina roja.

—¡Ser Donall!—. Gritó con jubilo.

—¿Alistair, eres tú?—. El caballero sonrió al ver al muchacho—. ¡Por el Hacedor! Te daba por muerto.

—Aun no. Aunque no es gracias al Teyrn Loghain—. Gruñó resentido.

—Ese maldito—. Cuchicheó Ser Donall—. He oído que va a coronarse rey. Y el cadáver de Cailan aún no se ha enfriado, si hubiera uno, claro está.

—¿Rey?—. Elsa cuestionó, pues según los rumores solo era un regente temporal—. Loghain no tiene derecho legítimo al trono ¿El rey Cailan no tuvo descendencia?

—Ninguna que conozcamos—. Respondió ser Donall—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Soy Elsa. Una guarda gris y compañera de Kristoff—. Dijo al ver que el caballero no era hostil.

—Me alegro de que no hayan desaparecido todos los guardas grises—. Suspiró con alivio—. Si el Arl Eamon estuviese bien, no tardaría en poner a Loghain en su lugar.

—¿Si estuviese bien?—. Kris habló con temor—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La cara de ser Donell cayó. —El Arl padece de una enfermedad mortal de la cual no hemos encontrado cura alguna. Nuestra única esperanza es un milagro. Todos los caballeros de Risco Rojo han partido en busca de la _Urna de las cenizas sagradas_.

—Pero si no es más que una leyenda—. Replicó la platinada.

Era cierto, pues según los cuentos que juglares y bardos cantan y los libros narraban además de que la Capilla también recitaba: la profetisa Andraste, novia del Hacedor, fue incinerada frente a los maeses o magísteres (viejos magos del imperio Tevinter quienes eran sus líderes) y las cenizas de su cuerpo fueron recolectadas en una urna; según la leyenda esas cenizas pueden curar cualquier enfermedad.

—Sí, exacto—. Reconoció el caballero—. Pero hasta ahora no hemos recibido ningún tipo de información que corrobore la existencia de esas cenizas. Temo que no sean más que invenciones… Debo volver a Risco Rojo en cuanto ser Henric llegue a informar a la Arlesa.

—¿Ser Henric? Ese es el nombre del templario que firmaba la carta—. Susurró Elsa sacando la carta y el medallón, el caballero abrió los ojos y casi de un manotazo le arrebató el colgante.

—¡Este es el medallón de ser Henric! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo entramos en el cuerpo de tu amigo a la entrada del pueblo, cerca del camino imperial—. Explicó Kristoff con pésame—. Lo habían matado unos bandidos.

—Oh, Hacedor… Bueno, gracias de no ser por vosotros nunca lo había sabido. Por favor aceptad estas monedas como agradecimiento. He de volver a Risco Rojo cuanto antes, gracias mi _lady_.

Elsa se estremeció ligeramente ante la partida del caballero. Nadie la había llamado "mi lady" en mucho tiempo. El caballero se alejó rápidamente.

—¿De dónde lo conoces?—. Preguntó Elsa a su compañero guarda.

—Emmmm, bueno, ejem—. Tartamudeó—. Como sabes, fui criado en los establos de Risco Rojo, ahí conocí a ser Donall. Pero no perdamos el tiempo, tal vez podamos ganar algo de dinero en las misiones que la capilla ofrece afuera en el _tablón del cantor—._ Propuso el chico cambiando de tema y los tres salieron de la capilla.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	14. Lothering

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola otra vez chicos, lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer o más temprano pero las clases han iniciado nuevamente y pase a cuarto semestre lo que significa volver a la realidad :'( Al menos puedo mantenerme en mi mundo fantástico dentro de muchos fanfics xd.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12—Lothering**

Gerda había estado conversando con el hombre de la cantina, Danal era su nombre. En poco tiempo se llevaron bien y el dueño del lugar le contó algunas noticias y rumores. Como que no hay muchos hombres de los que se pueda prescindir en todo el reino, pues el Teyrn Loghain había estado reclutando a cualquiera que pudiese.

—…según he escuchado—. Hablaba en cuchicheos—. Las fuerzas del Bann Lynus de Pico del Dragón se han movilizado a la capital. Al parecer, lord Loghain ha hecho un llamamiento para que Ferelden se levante en armas contra la Ruina.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó la mujer intrigada—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en Ostagar?

—Seguramente ya sabe que los guardas grises traicionaron al rey, señora—. Dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso—. Así que el Teyrn ha ofrecido una gran recompensa por alguno. Aunque, aquí entre nos, no tengo problema alguno con los guardas. Mi abuelo fue un guarda gris y no me creo esos cuentos que nos dicen los soldados.

Gerda tampoco creía en los rumores.

—¡Ah, casi me olvido de hablarle sobre Orzammar!—. Exclamó el cantinero—. El rey enano murió recientemente, algunos afirman que fue envenenado, ¡por su propio hijo! No cabe duda que las intrigas de los enanos son peligrosas—. El hombre murmuró con un escalofrío—. Y en el Bosque de Brecilia también han estado pasando cosas interesantes. Hace una semana, tres viajeros pasaron por aquí con relatos sobre hombres lobos. ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Hombres lobo!—. Se carcajeó.

Luego de la gran charla, el cantinero le ofreció una mesa para ella y sus compañeros. También le dijo que buscaría una habitación para que descansaran pero que era casi imposible pues el lugar estaba atascado. La mesa estaba en la parte de arriba, sobre unas escaleras de madera no muy altas, como de dos metros a lo mucho y había bardos cantando canciones y tocando instrumentos, una pequeña muralla de madera la separaba de caer y así podía ver el resto de la taberna.

Estaba disfrutando de las canciones y los cuentos que los bardos cantaban cuando de pronto un grupo de tres personas irrumpió en el lugar. Al ver a la líder, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Elsa…?

* * *

Elsa entró junto a sus dos compañeros a una taberna, que según Morrigan servía como un buen lugar para descansar antes de iniciar su viaje y de paso discutirían que dirección tomar primero. "El refugio de Dane" se nombraba.

Acababan de hacer algunas misiones del tablón del cantor que estaba fuera de la capilla y al lado un extraño hermano lo custodiaba. Acabaron con algunos bandidos a las afueras del pueblo y entregaron la nota de una mujer, cuyo cuerpo había sido encontrado por los viajeros, muerto a las orillas de un lago aparentemente un oso la había matado, además de que acabaron con los osos que habían matado a la mujer. Gracias a esto sumaron más monedas a sus bolsillos.

Al entrar en la taberna lo primero que visualizaron fue a un grupo de soldados con el wyvern de Gwaren en sus escudos acercarse a ellos.

—Bueno, chicos—. Bufó un soldado acercándose a ellos junto a cinco hombres más—. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Creo que por fin ha llegado nuestro día de suerte.

—Oh no, hombres de Loghain—. Susurró Kristoff—. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

—Qué curioso—. Dijo uno de los hombres—. Llevamos toda la mañana preguntando por una mujer igualita a ella y todo el mundo ha dicho que no había visto nada.

—Seguro que nos han mentido—. Aseguró el líder—. Pero de esta no se salvan.

En ese momento una hermana de la capilla se acercó. Su cabello era corto, llegando a sus hombros y era de un color rojo profundo. Vestía la típica túnica de la capilla: una túnica rosa y amarilla con un ojo en el centro. Además, era bastante hermosa y puede que tuviese la misma edad que Elsa, tal vez más. Sus ojos eran pequeños y azules, contrastando con el pálido amarillezco de su piel.

—Caballeros, seguro que no hay necesidad de crear problemas—. Habló tranquilamente al haberse acercado lo suficiente, su acento era distinto al fereldeano, pues era más delicado y pronunciaba las "s" con lentitud—. Probablemente no son más que otros pobres refugiados.

—Ni mucho menos—. Escupió el líder—. ¡Apártate de mi camino, hermana! Si proteges a estos traidores compartirás su destino.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que somos traidores?—. Preguntó Elsa con perspicacia, intentando mantener una fachada inocente e ignorante, cosa nada fácil por el hecho de que ella llevaba una túnica del Circulo, Kristoff su armadura y armas, y Morrigan una extraña vestimenta de la Espesura.

—El Teyrn Loghain afirma que los guardas grises han traicionado al rey, ¿o es que no te has enterado?—. Le contó la pelirroja.

—Pero no somos…

—¡Basta de charla!—. Expresó el líder de los soldados—. Capturen a los guardas y maten a la hermana y a todos los demás que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

Los soldados comenzaron a atacarlos, además varios arqueros salieron de atrás y disparaban flechas sin parar. La hermana sacó una daga larga que escondía en quién sabe dónde, Kristoff bloqueó el avance de las flechas con su escudo mientras atacaba con su espada, Morrigan lanzó hechizos a todo hombre armado que viera y Elsa, bueno Elsa se encontraba en el piso al haber sido derribada por el comandante quien estaba a punto de matarla con su gran espada.

Pero Elsa fue más rápida y conjuró un hechizo sobre ella misma, el cual consistía en hacer que su piel se endureciese como una roca, así que cuando el acero golpeó su brazo, se blandió hacia atrás en un sonoro crujido. Entonces la maga cogió una botella que encontró en el piso y la estrelló contra la cabeza del soldado. Pero, a pesar de su sangrado, el comandante siguió en pie por lo que la maga empleó su bastón para grabar un glifo en el suelo que paralizó al hombre.

Todos los clientes y refugiados del lugar ahora estaban arrinconados en una esquina viendo el combate. Algunas mesas estaban tiradas mientras unas sillas eran usadas por los guerreros para entorpecer los movimientos de los viajeros.

Los arqueros estaban siendo superados por la magia de Morrigan y Alistair ya estaba terminando con los guerreros de espadas y mazas, estocando y esquivando con gran facilidad y usando su temple para concentrarse en cada movimiento, aunque algunos intentaban arrojarle sillas. La monja había estado luchando con un soldado que llevaba una espada, pero con gran habilidad bloqueó todos sus movimientos y logró hacer que el hombre tropezase con una mesa.

La pelirroja observó al comandante con detenimiento y vio una abertura en su gruesa aradura de placas, por lo que lo apuñaló justo en ese lugar y el hombre soltó un quejido de dolor pues no se podía mover. Transcurridos unos segundos, todos los soldados habían sido derrotados, ahora ya solo quedaba el comandante quien había sido liberado del glifo y yacía en el suelo

—¡Muy bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ganaste!—. Suplicó el comandante en el suelo.

—Bien—. Expresó la hermana quien no se mostraba para nada cansada—. Han aprendido la lección, ya podemos dejar de pelear.

—Los guardas grises no traicionaron al rey Cailan—. Aseguró Elsa al comandante—. Fue Loghain quien lo hizo.

—¡Yo estaba allí!—. Protestó- ¡El Teyrn nos sacó de una trampa! ¡Los guardas condujeron al rey hasta su muerte! ¡El Teyrn no pudo hacer nada!

—Lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí—. dijo Elsa con los ojos entrecerrados causando que el hombre se encogiese.

—S-sí—. Masculló mientras se reincorporaba mal herido.

—Dile a todo el mundo que los guardas grises saben lo que sucedió en realidad—. Alistair gruño—. Y que vamos por Loghain.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada pues lo que dijo era muy impetuoso y peligroso, sobre todo si el Teyrn lo llegase a saber. De por sí ya tenían suficientes problemas al tener una recompensa sobre sus cabezas.

—Lo haré. ¡Gracias! —. El soldado se alejó cojeando hasta salir por la puerta de madera.

—Discúlpame por interferir, pero no podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada—. Comentó la sacerdotisa una vez que el hombre se había ido.

—Te agradezco lo que has intentado hacer—. Sonrió la platinada—. ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

—Permíteme que me presente—. Dijo con ese elegante acento—. Soy Leliana, una de las hermanas seglares de la capilla de Lothering. O, al menos, antes lo era.

—Soy Elsa Arendelle. Es un placer.

—Esos hombres dijeron que eres una guarda gris—. Leliana sonrió astutamente—. Vas a luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos, ¿no? Es lo que hacen los guardas grises, ¿verdad? Sé que después de lo ocurrido, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible que puedas encontrar. Por eso voy a ir contigo.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda eso es cierto—. Dijo Elsa mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

Leliana sonrió. —Y, además, el Hacedor quiere que vaya contigo—. Aseguró confiada.

—¿El… Hacedor?—. La platinada cuestionó confundida, gracias a esa pregunta la hermana bajó la mirada sonrojada.

—S…sé que parece una… completa locura—. Tartamudeó levantando el mentón—. ¡Pero es cierto! Tuve un sueño… ¡una visión!

—¿Mas dementes?—. Alistair susurró—. Pensaba que ya teníamos el cupo lleno.

—Mira a esta gente—. Señaló Leliana—. Están perdidos en su desesperación. Y este caos, esta oscuridad… se propagarán. El hacedor no quiere esto. Lo que haces, lo que _debes_ hacer, es la obra del Hacedor. ¡Deja que te ayude!—. Suplicó.

Elsa pensó por un momento. _"Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, y parece que esta hermana puede cuidarse por sí sola"._

—De acuerdo—. Aceptó no muy convencida—. No rechazaré la ayuda que se me ofrece.

Morrigan resopló. —Parece que el golpe que recibiste era más grande de lo que madre pensaba.

—¡Gracias! Te agradezco esta oportunidad—. Agradeció sonriente la pelirroja—. No te decepcionaré. Por cierto, pensaba tomar un té antes de que llegases, ¿gustan acompañarme? Yo invito.

Los tres aceptaron, aunque la bruja hizo una mueca, y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda justo al centro de todos, aguardando por sus pedidos y esperando que no fuesen mirados raro por el pequeño "espectáculo" de hace unos momentos.

Comieron en respectivo silencio. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba completamente cómodo aún, pues apenas se conocían. Elsa decidió hablar para poner a Leliana al tanto de su misión, y también para discutir los planes futuros.

Entre los cuatro discutían el próximo destino con un mapa que Kristoff llevaba consigo.

—…Ya les dije que lo mejor es ir con el Arl Eamon—. Insistió Kristoff señalando con su dedo el punto donde se localiza Risco Rojo.

—Y dale… ¿acaso no entiendes que lo mejor es atacar cuanto antes? Templario mediocre, o tal vez debo agregar guarda gris incompetente—. Discutió la bruja a lo que el chico solo frunció visiblemente el ceño—. Denerim es la mejor opción y, de paso, entrar en el Bosque de Brecilia para buscar a esos elfos.

—Pues yo creo que podríamos ir con los enanos—. Sugirió la pelirroja con ojos soñadores señalando las Montañas de la Espalda Helada—. Visitar Orzammar debe ser una experiencia increíble.

—Y yo que creía que eras una monjita bien arraigada—. Comento sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

—¿Eh?—. Leliana atinó a decir, confundida.

—¿O es que acaso quieres ir a predicar tu adorado culto al Hacedor en una sociedad libre de esas estupideces?—. Siseó.

—¡Suficiente!—. Exclamó Elsa agobiada.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Dijo la bruja, indiferente—. Lo mejor es dejar la decisión en tus manos, después de todo eres la más lista en este grupo a parte de mí, claro. Y estos dos te seguirán sin chistar.

La rubia no supo cómo responder a eso, de hecho, no sabía en qué momento sus compañeros la convirtieron en la líder del equipo, pero poco importaba ya, pues debían actuar cuanto antes.

—Nos dirigiremos a Risco Rojo una vez que el Sol haya salido—. Expuso señalando en el mapa—. Una vez solucionados los problemas y arreglos con el Arl Eamon podremos ir al siguiente punto más cercano. En tal caso ese sería la Torre del Círculo. De ahí podríamos dirigirnos a Orzammar que es el lugar más cercano y al final viajar al Bosque de Brecilia. Una vez reunida toda la ayuda posible podremos ir a Denerim, antes no.

Sus demás compañeros no pusieron peros, en especial el otro guarda gris quien parecía bastante complacido por el plan, caso contrario a Morrigan quien parecía arder por dentro. Leliana asintió con una gran y extraña sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos a pasar la noche en este pueblo ¿no?—. Cuestionó el rubio—. Creo que debemos buscar un lugar para dormir.

—Pues lo mejor es usar las tiendas de lona y mantas que compramos—. Propuso la platinada—. Después de todo es mejor guardar el dinero para el viaje y no creo que queden cuartos en esta posada, o en alguna otra… y menos en la capilla. Lo bueno es que compramos cuatro carpas, y varias mantas, por lo que no será problema alguno.

Estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos para posteriormente salir de la taberna y buscar un sitio donde acampar, cuando una mujer mayor se les acerco.

—D…disculpen—. Farfulló la mujer con los nervios palpables en el rostro—. Pe-pero me preguntaba si lo que dijeron esos hombres era cierto.

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó cortante la bruja.

Leliana frunció el ceño. —Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañera es algo… indecorosa—. Se disculpó la monja ganando un bufido molesto de la pelinegra—. Adelante pregunte cualquier cosa con confianza—. La sonrisa cálida y acogedora de la chica le dio el valor necesario a la mujer.

—¿S…Si acaso… ustedes son guardas grises?—. Habló sin apartar la mirada de la chica rubia quien también mantenía los ojos en ella, pensativa.

—Así es amable señora—. Respondió Kristoff—. Aquí mi compañera Elsa y yo somos los guardas grises, a su servicio. Aunque espero no sea enviada de Loghain o algo así—. Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Elsa?—. Repitió la mujer mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos—. ¿Es usted, mi señora?

Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron como platos al caer en cuenta quien era la mujer frente a ella.

—¿G…Gerda?—. Susurró Elsa mientras su vista se nublaba. La mujer asintió levemente y la chica se levantó torpemente de su silla, ambas quedando enfrente sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¿Pu…puedo abrazarla, mi… señora?—. Murmuró, sintiéndose más extraña en toda su vida y la última palabra fue soltada casi como si mil pájaros revoloteasen a la vez mientras un gran peso se hundía en el pecho de ambas, después de catorce largos años.

La muchacha asintió levemente aun sin poder creer aun en lo que su vista le ofrecía. Sin embargo, la mujer mayor estaba aún más maravillada y estupefacta pues se suponía que la niña Elsa había muerto aquella noche a mano de maleficars. Gerda se acercó cuidadosamente hasta envolver en un tierno abrazo a Elsa, quien correspondió luego de unos segundos. Un sabor salado se posó sobre su boca y supo que eran lágrimas.

Los otros no entendían para nada que estaba pasando y miraban la extraña escena. Alistair solo se rascó la cabeza esperando una explicación, Leliana sonrió abiertamente y Morrigan gruñó apartando la vista molesta, acto que fue reprochado por la monja quien le lanzo una mirada la cual contratacó con un gran ceño fruncido obligando a la pelirroja a apartar la vista.

—¿C…cómo es posible?—. Balbuceó la mujer de cabellos grises aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé…—. Susurró la maga—. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, nana.

—Hmrrrp arhmp—. El ruido sonoro de Kristoff aclarándose la garganta irrumpió el momento—. Lamento interrumpir pero creo que sería bueno una explicación.

—¡Ay ya arruinaste todo!—. Regañó Leliana—. Que no ves que era una hermosa reunión de madre e hija… o bueno nana y…

—Tienen razón—. Suspiró Elsa, apartándose de Gerda—. Creo que hay muchas cosas que tal vez deba explicarles, pero necesito hablar con Gerda… a solas—. Las miradas enojadas de sus compañeros le dijeron que no estaban contentos—. Por favor chicos, es que… hay tanto que quiero decirle y bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.

Los tres aceptaron a regañadientes, aunque Morrigan estaba feliz de no haberse quedado al "meloso" momento. Salieron de la taberna y se dirigieron a buscar un buen lugar para poner su campamento, el cual fue casi a la entrada del pueblo cera del camino Imperial por donde llegaron.

Ambas se quedaron solas dentro de la taberna en un incómodo silencio, por lo que Elsa tomó la iniciativa e invitó a sentarse a su antigua nana.

—Bueno… supongo que ha pasado un tiempo—. Comenzó Elsa con torpeza al no saber qué decir, tanto que quería contarle, pero nada llegaba a su lengua.

—Eso parece—. Murmuró la mujer mayor—. ¿Cómo es posible que… éste aquí?

Elsa le regaló una triste sonrisa mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—Les dijo que morí ¿cierto? Les mintió a todos para cubrir sus actos.

—¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto confundida Gerda.

—Mi padre—. Exhaló la rubia con desaliento—. Te mintió, engañó a todo el reino, incluso al rey Maric—. Antes de que la mujer pudiese preguntar algo, Elsa comenzó con su explicación—. Aquella noche, la de mi octavo cumpleaños, no fui atacada por maleficars como les hizo creer. No, esa noche fui entregada a los templarios por él…

Y así Elsa comenzó con su relato de lo que ocurrió esa trágica noche y los antecedentes por lo que también le contó sobre sus habilidades mágicas, sobre Hans y el accidente con Anna.

—…fue mi culpa, nana—. Repetía entre sollozos—. Yo la lastimé… yo causé todo, ella pudo morir. Por años me convencí de que había sido culpa de él… pero solo…

—No mi niña, no se culpe. Sabe muy bien que no fue su culpa—. Consoló su antigua nana extendiendo sus manos hasta tocar la de la chica—. Usted solo era una niña.

—Sí, pero yo… era la mayor. Nunca debí haber actuado así con ella… solo tenía cinco años, Gerda, _cinco_ años, no fue su culpa. Ni de él. Yo fui la causante de todo…

—No diga esas cosas. Usted también era una niña, acababa de cumplir siete años. Era el día de su cumpleaños, su padre debió entenderla y ayudarla. Ninguna de ustedes tuvo la culpa, solo eran niñas. Mi señora…

—No…

—¿Eh?

—No me hables de usted, por favor—. Dijo sonriendo amargamente—. Ya no soy tu señora ni de nadie. Pero… puede que tengas razón, tal vez no me fue del todo mi culpa, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable—. _"Como con Jowan"_ pensó suspirando la última parte.

—Me alegra ver que se ha… que te has convertido en una chica bastante responsable y capaz. Estoy segura de que a _ella_ también le alegrará.

—¿A quién?—. Se quedó sin aliento—. Dime ¿acaso… ella está aquí?—. Preguntó mientras la emoción se formaba en su estómago, la sonrisa de Gerda respondió su pregunta. Rápidamente una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero fue cayendo al recordar algo muy importante.

—Pe…pero ella no… me recuerda, ¿cierto? Seguramente ni siquiera sabe que existo—. Bajó la mirada y suspiró audiblemente—…Yo estuve ahí cuando le borraron la memoria.

—Así es, pero puede que recuerde algo. Aunque sea algo muy pequeño podría florecer nuevamente. Además, ambas se necesitan más que nunca… son todo lo que tienen—. Murmuró con pesadumbre.

—¿A… que te refieres?—. Preguntó confundida levantando nuevamente la mirada, Gerda le regló una triste sonrisa.

A continuación, Gerda procedió a contarle lo sucedido en Pináculo hace unos días. Elsa escucho con horror el relato mientras sentía un sentimiento de ira encenderse en desde lo más profundo de su corazón, preguntándose porqué el mejor amigo del Teyrn cometería tal tracción, de hecho aún recordaba lo bien que se llevaban. Pero cuando Gerda le habló sobre la muerte de su madre…

—Mi… madre ella está…—. Masculló con la vista perdida, una sensación de hundimiento la aplastó.

—Lo lamento tanto, querida—. Consoló su antigua nana.

Elsa no estaba del todo segura de llorar o gritar, escogió lo primero. Aunque su llanto no fue tan grande como esperaba, pues al haber pasado catorce años separada de su madre los lazos más fuertes se van aflojando, aun así no pudo evitar el dolor que oscurecía su pecho.

—¿Y… como esta… Anna?–. Preguntó una vez que pudo tranquilizarse—. ¿E…está bien?

—No lo creo, mi niña—. Gerda bajó la mirada—. Desde aquel día no ha sido la misma y… me preocupa que no vuelva en sí. Además, apenas estaba asimilándolo cuando nos enteramos de Ostagar y que… vuestro padre también pereció.

Elsa frunció levemente el ceño, confundida.

—Pero mi pad…el teyrn Agdar—se corrigió—no murió en la batalla. De hecho, él estaba con el Teyrn Loghain junto a sus mejores hombres, la mayor parte de sus tropas acompañaban al rey sí, pero él no estaba allí…

Ninguna de las dos supo que pensar.

—Tal vez… intentó intervenir y Lord Loghain lo arresto—. Planteó Gerda.

Elsa gimió internamente. —No lo sé, pero debemos llegar al fondo de esto…

—Al menos ya sé que mi señor Agdar no ha muerto, esto será un gran alivio para Anna—. Expresó con una sonrisa—. También para usted… para ti—. Se corrigió.

—No—. Contestó la maga—. C-creo que lo mejor es que…—. Cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor que esas palabras le causaban— No sepa sobre mí.

—P…pero mi señ… Elsa. No creo que eso sea lo correcto, deberíamos decirle. Tú también la necesitas.

—Tal vez, pero al menos démosle algo de tiempo… para poder asimilar correctamente _todo_. Por ahora dejémoslo así. Además, no creo que por ahora tenga tiempo para esto… quiero decir, ahora soy una guarda gris y mi deber combatir a los engendros tenebrosos e impedir el avance de una nueva Ruina.

—Cierto—. Suspiró—. Ahora usted, tu, eres una guarda gris… Aun así, me parece que lo mejor es que te acompañemos.

—¿Quiénes?—. Preguntó sin pensar la rubia.

—Anna y los demás que la seguimos—respondió—la pobre Anna necesita un propósito que seguir, una familia de la cual depender… Todo lo que le importa ahora es la venganza, y ese camino no lleva a nada bueno. Déjanos seguirte, así podrás pasar tiempo con ella antes de decirle, podrás recuperar a tu hermana y les servirá a ambas.

—No… no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo—. Murmuró Elsa, una parte de ella quería aceptar, pero otra estaba indecisa y asustada de herirla nuevamente además de que la embarcaría en un viaje peligroso, aunque era preferible a que buscase a Howe por su cuenta.

—Está bien, sé que no es algo fácil de decidir—. Dijo Gerda comprensiva—. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos mañana con más calma? El Sol se ha puesto y la Luna ocupa su lugar. Ahora debes ir con tus amigos y descansar. No te preocupes que yo haré que Anna se mantenga aquí sana y salva. También hay muchas cosas para hablar y ponernos al corriente.

—Gracias Gerda yo… supongo que tomaré tu consejo y tampoco te preocupes que prometo tener una respuesta para mañana—. Con esto Elsa se levantó y acercó hasta la mujer para abrazarle nuevamente.

—Una cosa más—. Dijo Gerda—. Anna no es la misma de hace catorce años, pronto lo descubrirás. Ahora ve y descansa.

Elsa salió de la taberna con una leve mueca similar a una sonrisa, aunque con múltiples emociones encontradas.

* * *

Anna caminaba junto a sus compañeros por todo el pueblo. Sten, el qunari, resultó ser bastante callado. No habían logrado encontrar alguien que vendiese una armadura de su tamaño, pero se conformaron con que el hombre llevase una gran cota de malla que le cubría hasta las rodillas, pero no tenía forma alguna, solo parecía una gran manta de metal.

Ella por su parte aun llevaba puesta su armadura de escamas de hierro, pero comenzaba a molestarle, por fortuna llevaba ropa debajo así que podría quitársela con confianza. Los elfos se habían puesto sus camisas de cota de malla por debajo de su ropa así que solo se veía en sus brazos y parte del pecho. Ser Kai también tenía su armadura de cota de malla fabricada con hierro, pero la suya sí estaba completa: una camisa de cota de malla por abajo y arriba un peto junto a grebas y guanteletes del mismo material. Y Olaf no necesitaba armas o armadura alguna.

En cuanto a las armas, Anna llevaba consigo a " _Idun_ " y el escudo de acero triangular de Pináculo. El caballero llevaba su espada y escudo. Sten no llevaba armas, pero les aseguró que, por el momento, se bastaba con sus puños. Amarïe portaba una de las espadas largas al igual que su hermano, pero seguían sin saber manejarlas correctamente.

La noche ya había tomado lugar y ahora se debía caminar con cuidado para no tropezar pues las antorchas eran escasas a pesar del gran número de refugiados en el pueblo.

Estaban buscando algo de información sobre los guardas grises, aunque Sten no estaba del todo convencido con esa búsqueda. Cuando Anna visualizó al soldado quien les informo sobre lo ocurrido en Ostagar caminar torpemente con una mano en su abdomen, así que se acercó.

—Saludos de nuevo, buen soldado—. Dijo la chica—. Puedo preguntar quién ha hecho esta barbarie.

—¡Fueron los guardas grises!—. Exclamó aterrado.

Anna entornó las cejas. —¿Los guardas grises están aquí?

—¡Sí! ¡Son terribles! ¡Llevan dos brujas consigo! ¡Y un formidable guerrero!

—¿Podría describir cómo son? ¿Y dónde estaban?

—Uno es rubio y lleva una armadura de cota de malla. Otra, la bruja, tiene el cabello negro como cuervo y apenas tiene ropa ¡Y la líder… es la peor! Su cabello es blanco como la nieve al igual que su pálida piel ¡Y sus brujerías no tienen nombre! ¡No vallas joven aventurera! ¡Te harán pedazos! ¡Yo y mis hombres los enfrentamos, pero no fuimos rivales! ¡Están en el Refugio de Dane! Evítalos a toda costa.

Con esa afirmación el soldado salió caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente. Anna rápidamente comenzó a caminar a la taberna.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?—. Cuestionó el qunari con su gruesa voz.

—Me dirijo a la taberna—. Respondió Anna cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque allí están los guardas grises… y son ellos a quienes nos enfrentaremos hoy.

—No lo entiendo—. Murmuró Sten—. He escuchado historias de mi gente sobre los guardas grises y se dice que son héroes. ¿Por qué habrías de atacarlos?

—¿Por qué mataste a esos campesinos?—. Preguntó la chica sin esperar respuesta- Todos somos asesinos, Sten. La cuestión está en decidir a quién asesinamos… y traicionamos.

Anna caminó más rápido, hasta que visualizó la figura solitaria de una mujer con la misma descripción que el soldado le dio. Cousland se permitió una sonrisa depredadora.

* * *

Elsa había estado buscando a sus compañeros, hasta ahora había buscado por las cercanías de la taberna y se disponía a ir al otro extremo del pueblo, por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, sus pies dejaron de moverse cuando vio a la persona que se dirigía hacia ella. Elsa sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. _"Anna"_ su susurro se perdió en la lejana brisa.

—¡Oye tú!—. Escuchó la melodiosa voz de esa chica, estaba segura de que era ella, podían pasar mil años, pero nunca olvidaría su rostro ni confundiría sus facciones—. ¡¿Eres un guarda gris?!

Elsa no sabía cómo responder, ni siquiera sabía si su mente estaba funcionando en ese momento lo único que comprendía era que enfrente de ella estaba su **hermana**.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más—. Insistió la pelirroja—. ¿Eres una guarda gris? ¿Sí o no?

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo conjeturas por lo que inmediatamente entendió que esa chica estaría buscando venganza contra quienes creía habían traicionado a su padre, en este caso los guardas grises.

—N-no—. Atinó a decir, apenas audible para los presentes.

—¡No mientas!—. Espetó la pelirroja con rencor—. ¡Sé muy bien que eres una de ellos! ¡De los que traicionaron a mi padre! ¡Lo mataste!

—No fue así—. Habló Elsa con un poco más de claridad—. Los guardas grises no hicieron tal cosa… fue el Teyrn Loghain quien traicionó al Rey, no…

—¡Mientes!—. Gruñó la chica junto a su perro que se acercaba amenazante. La rubia retrocedió torpemente—. Tal vez si me hubieses dicho la verdad, hubiese tenido algo de misericordia y te habría matado rápidamente. Pero eso ya no será posible…—. Amenazó desenfundando su espada y escudo en cada mano, mientras el sabueso ladraba y sus compañeros también se preparaban para pelear.

—Por favor, escúchame—. Suplicó la maga, sujetando su bastón—. Tan solo déjame explicarte… el Teyrn Agdar ni si quiera estaba con el Rey…

—¡Esa es la prueba!—. Señaló acusante con su espada—. ¡No te había dado la identidad de mi padre, pero tú misma lo mencionaste! Traicionaste a tu Reino. ¡Y eso se paga con la muerte!

Antes de que Elsa pudiese apelar, el gran mabari se arrojó contra ella por lo que alcanzó a conjurar un escudo espiritual para contener al perro. No obstante, fue golpeada por un escudo de metal. Era Anna quien le había flanqueado la defensa y casi la derriba. Con un gruñido, la rubia grabó un glifo, el cual inmovilizó tanto a la chica como al animal e intentó huir del lugar.

Sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por un hombre y dos elfos, el hombre la atacó con su espada así que se protegió con su bastón, pero retrocedieron dos pasos. Al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era Ser Kai, el caballero jurado de la familia Cousland, aunque él no pareció reconocerla. Los elfos intentaron atacarla, pero eran novatos en combate así que pudo esquivar ambas espadas.

Esta vez usó un hechizo para aturdir la mente de sus enemigos y así pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Pero fue detenida por el gran hombre quien la sujetó con sus enormes brazos y arrojó al suelo, directo a la dirección de la pelirroja quien ya se había zafado del hechizo. Anna junto a sus demás compañeros la rodearon en un círculo.

—Estas acabada, _bruja—._ Escupió con odio la pelirroja—. ¡Ríndete!

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, percibía en su interior esa extraña magia la cual gritaba ser liberada, pero sabía muy bien que, si hacía esa explosión, su hermana saldría herida. Así que concentró toda su voluntad en mantener a raya esa magia por lo que sus reservas de _maná_ comenzaban a agotarse hasta que solo le quedo un poco para algunos hechizos. Así que lanzó sobre sí misma un escudo protector que le protegía de cualquier daño, pero le impedía hacer algún movimiento.

Tanto Anna como los otros tres intentaban traspasar la barrera, pero les era imposible y sus armas solo rebotaban en el escudo. Elsa rezaba al Hacedor para que le diera una escapatoria celestial pues la barrera no sería eterna.

* * *

Anna había estado forcejeando para liberarse de esa extraña fuerza que paralizaba sus músculos. Sería una mentira decir que no estaba asombrada por las habilidades de la gurda gris porque lo estaba, de hecho, todo lo referente a la magia le gustaba desde niña, pero este no era el momento para halagar a la hechicera. Una vez que se liberó de la trampa se dirigió a la hechicera e intentó atacarla con _Idun_ pero todos sus golpes rebotaban.

Entonces su mente comenzó a llenarse de horribles imágenes y sintió como todas sus extremidades dejaban de responderle, pero el agarre de sus armas aún se mantenía firme. Estaba en una especie de pesadilla, pero conscientemente pues sus ojos transmitían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

A lo lejos vio la figura de tres personas armadas acercarse rápida y peligrosamente. A pesar de la poca luz pudo visualizarlos perfectamente, uno llevaba armadura de cota de malla, otra una túnica de la capilla y la ultima una extraña vestimenta que apenas y cubría de la cintura para arriba. Eran los otros guardas grises.

El de espada y escudo comenzó a combatir contra Ser Kai y la monja llevaba dos dagas largas y estaba combatiendo contra Amarïe y Eärendil, mientras que la última era bruja e intentaba mantener a raya a Sten quien avanzaba a paso lento por algún conjuro de la bruja.

Cuando giró los ojos se dio cuenta de que la hechicera ya no estaba en ese extraño escudo y ahora se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, pero fue derribada por Olaf. Luego de unos segundos su mente volvió a la normalidad y recobró todos sus sentidos.

Mientras tanto, el resto de sus compañeros estaban teniendo una difícil contienda. Los hermanos elfos pensaron que al enfrentarse a una hermana de la capilla su victoria sería segura, pero fue todo lo contrario pues esa pelirroja se movía como una autentica profesional bloqueando todos sus ataques y dando estocadas casi mortales, además de usar técnica de batalla no muy "limpias" pues en ocasiones les arrojó tierra a los ojos o lanzó golpes bajos.

Ser Kai no creyó volver a tener un rival tan difícil desde que se enfrentó a Anna, pero estaba equivocado, pues ese joven se movía con total experiencia y tranquilidad como si todos sus sentidos los tuviese finamente controlados, no importaba que técnicas usase, el chico bloqueaba todo y ni siquiera parecía cansado o agitado, solo había visto ese tipo de combatientes en el mundo: templarios.

El qunari, Sten, intentaba forzar a sus pies para que se moviesen, pero era inútil pues la bruja era poderosa, por eso los qunari despreciaban la magia y mataban a cualquiera con signos de ella. Pero cuando sus fuertes piernas respondieron, ya no vio a la mujer sino a una araña gigante del tamaño de un gran mabari frente a él. La araña se abalanzó contra él, derribándole e intentando morderlo con sus fauces, pero la gran fuerza física del qunari se lo impedía, tomándola de sus patas para frenar su avance.

* * *

Elsa suspiró aliviada cuando vio a sus compañeros acercarse para apoyarla, pero su miedo creció nuevamente al darse cuenta de que esta batalla podría ser mortal para cualquiera de los implicados en ella.

Leliana ya había dejado de luchar contra los elfos y, definitivamente, ella había obtenido la victoria, aunque solo desarmó a ambos y se quedó vigilándolos. Kristoff estaba a punto de derrotar al viejo caballero y Morrigan, o lo que fuese esa cosa, tenía a raya al gran hombre por lo que decidió era hora de terminar esta absurda batalla.

No obstante, el mabari la derribó e intentó atacar directo a su rostro, soltó su bastón y utilizó su mana restante para conjurar sobre sí misma un modo que le permitía tener la piel tan dura como una roca. Puso sus brazos protegiendo su rostro y el mabari los mordió, aunque su "armadura" era fuerte el perro también lo era, así que, al cabo de un rato, esos filosos colmillos comenzaron a doler. Con su mano derecha sujetó la pata del perro y se concentró, el animal comenzó a retroceder levemente para después simplemente sentarse.

No comprendía porque el perro había dejado de atacarla y ahora movía la cola frente a ella.

—¡Olaf!—. Vociferó Anna—. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Atácala!

El perro no hizo caso a su ama y se quedó allí, sentado, observando a la maga directo a los ojos. _"Olaf"_ pensó la rubia y un _deja vu_ le vino a la mente, pero se alejó cuando Anna cargó directo a ella con una mirada amenazante.

Elsa se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ser atacada por la espada de su hermana, pero gracias a su hechizo el golpe no fue mortal, pero sin duda dolió, los ataques de la chica continuaron a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido y apenas podía esquivarlos. Lentamente sentía como su "armadura" era destrozada por los fuertes golpes de la chica, por lo que volvió a conjurar un hechizo sobre ella, el cual le permitía esquivar más fácilmente los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo además de desviarlos.

La hechicera pudo esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de la pelirroja hasta que su compañero guarda fue en su ayuda y derribó a la chica con un barrido de su escudo.

Elsa suspiró agotada y miró el campo de batalla. Leliana mantenía cautivos a los elfos, Ser Kai yacía en el suelo sin armas, el gran hombre estaba envuelto en una telaraña con Morrigan a su lado, el mabari seguía sentado y Anna estaba en el firmamento mientras Kristoff confiscaba su espada.

—¡Devuélvela cara de cebo!—. Gruñó Anna amenazante. Elsa pensó que al menos seguía igual de obstinada, mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su boca—. ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!—. Exigió a la maga quien de inmediato dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué hiciste para que nos quiera matar?—. Le susurró Alistair, aunque no fue muy discreto pues Anna lo escuchó.

—¡Son guardas grises!—. Resopló resentida—. ¡Asesinaron al Rey! ¡Y a mi padre!

—Los guardas grises no hicimos tal cosa—. Aseguró Elsa con calma—. Fue Loghain quien abandonó al Rey a su suerte… Y tu padre no estaba junto a él…

—¡MIENTES!—. Rugió la chica.

—No, no es así, créeme por favor—. Elsa la miró compasiva—. En la taberna hablé con una de tus acompañantes, Gerda es su nombre—. Explicó Elsa para intentar persuadir a la pelirroja—. Ella me contó quién eres y quien es tu padre, por eso lo sé. Y te aseguro que el Teyrn Cousland no estaba junto al Rey en el abismo. Lord Cousland estaba con el Teyrn Loghain aguardando la señal para atacar… pero una vez que la señal fue encendida, Loghain abandonó el campo de batalla, aunque no sé qué sucedió con nue… con _tu_ padre—. Terminó nerviosa pues casi se le escapa algo muy importante.

Anna se quedó allí, pensativa sin saber si lo que esa mujer afirmaba era cierto. Si decía la verdad entonces significaba que su padre estaba posiblemente vivo y que ese tal Loghain ocultaba algo, y tal vez podría rescatarlo yendo a Denerim. Después de todo no se había puesto a meditar las palabras del soldado, aun había esperanza.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte?—. Cuestionó desconfiada mientras se levantaba.

—Piénsalo, ¿Qué ganarían los guardas grises traicionado al rey Cailan?—. Entonó Elsa persuasivamente—. Los guardas grises se dedican a combatir la Ruina y para ello necesitan al Rey. Pero… ¿Qué gana Loghain traicionando al Rey? Pues ya se ha titulado como regente del reino y su hija, la reina, ha sido destituida de su cargo. Entonces dime, ¿Quién traicionaría al rey? ¿Los guardas quienes combaten a la Ruina? ¿O un hombre que ahora está en el poder?

Anna no supo que contestar, esa chica tenía razón pues los guardas grises seguían siendo héroes y aunque el Teyrn también lo era, tal vez su hambre de poder le nublo el juicio. Cuanto odiaba la política. Pero antes de que pudiese responder los compañeros de la guarda se acercaron con sus propios compañeros apresados.

—Piénsalo bien, chica—. Dijo Leliana con astucia—. Los guardas grises solo desean seguir el camino del Hacedor y purificar Thedas de la Ruina.

—Otra vez con tu dichoso Hacedor…—. Refunfuñó la pelinegra rodando los ojos, pero la sacerdotisa solo la ignoró.

Mientras tanto, Elsa luchaba internamente para decidir si lo mejor era alejarse de su hermana o acercarla y llevarla consigo. Y la intensa mirada que la pelirroja le daba no ayudaba en lo absoluto, teniendo que apartar los ojos, sonrojada.

Anna había estado pensado en lo que la rubia le dijo manteniendo su mirada en ella, aunque lentamente sus pensamientos cambiaron y recordó el extraño dibujo de la niña rubia junto a su familia, aunque, mientras la observaba, se perdió en esos ojos azules y serenos como el hielo.

—Mira—. Dijo la rubia—. Te propongo algo: únete a mí en contra de la Ruina y te prometo que al final llegaremos al fondo del asunto con tu padre y Loghain… Además de que podrás hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a tu familia—. Le prometió con una sonrisa que Anna no pudo descifrar, pero le daba una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

—¿Cómo sabes…?—. Preguntó a medias aun perdida en los ojos de la maga quien siguió sonriéndole.

—Te dije que había hablado con tu compañera y me puso al tanto de lo que el Arl Howe hizo. Te juro por el Hacedor y por mi vida que se lo haré pagar… conocí a tu familia y sé que no se merecían ese destino…

—¡¿Qué?!—. El otro guarda gris expresó incrédulo—. ¡Ellos intentaron matarte! ¡¿Y tú les ofreces que se unan a nosotros?!

—Ponte en su lugar, Kristoff—. Respondió Elsa con un tono de voz increíblemente roto—. Lo único que debes saber es que esta chica frente a ti es Anna Cousland, hija del Teyrn de Pináculo. Y su familia le fue arrebatada en una cruel traición por parte del Arl de Amaranthine. Pensó que nosotros habíamos traicionado a su padre… el único miembro de su familia que le queda…

Kristoff no respondió y solo frunció el ceño.

—Así es—. Anna resopló molesta—. Y te agradecería que me devolvieses _mi_ espada—. Alistair miro a Elsa y la mirada que le dio fue positiva por lo que obedeció a regañadientes—. Creo que necesitas mejorar tus modales, tengo sangre noble y como tal debes mostrarme respeto, _plebeyo_.

—Pues _yo_ soy un _guarda gris_ —. Replicó el chico—. Y no nos inclinamos ante nadie—. Ambos se miraron con una mirada asesina, pero la otra guarda gris ignoró esto.

—¿Y qué dices?—. Le preguntó Elsa a Anna—. ¿Se unirán a nosotros en nuestro juramento para defender Ferelden de la Ruina?

—Yo…

No pudo responder porque el qunari habló primero.

—Me uniré a ti, guarda gris—. Dijo con franqueza.

—¿Qué?—. Peguntó la pelirroja—. Pero si estás conmigo.

— _Estaba_ —. Murmuró el qunari secamente—. Tu cometido es vengarte de quienes mataron a tu familia, y esa misión egoísta no recobrara mi honor. Por eso te serviré, guarda gris.

—Mmh—. Inhaló la hija de Flemeth—. Una criatura cuyo único propósito es recobrar su honor, tal vez nos sea útil.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera—. Regañó Leliana ya la pelinegra solo bufó—. Serás bienvenido en nuestro grupo y te redimirás de tus pecados ante los ojos del Hacedor, se lo que hiciste, pero creo que todos merecemos la redención, ¿verdad Elsa?

Elsa asintió levemente para después mirar al resto de los que acompañaban a su hermana.

—Nosotros estaremos donde nuestra señora se dirija—. Dijo Amarïe hablando por ambos hermanos—. No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, toda nuestra vida hemos servido a nuestra señora.

Ser Kai había estado mirando a Elsa, hasta que abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendió y la rubia trago¿ó saliva audiblemente: la había reconocido, sin embargo no mencionó nada.

—Mi deber es cuidar a los Cousland y seguiré a mi señora hasta el final…—. Aseguró.

—En ese caso creo que…—. Suspiró Anna bajando la mirada y meditando sus opciones—. Me uniré a ti, guarda gris…

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de todos los posibles escenarios que se me ocurrieron para el reencuentro este fue el que más me gusto y se apegaba a lo que establecí en capítulos previos. Ahora si s vienen las interaciones entre Anna y Elsa :3 yo mismo estoy ansioso, ademas de interacciones con otros pesronajes.**

 **Si se dieron cuenta los personajes ya han establecido una ruta que seguirán pero eso puede cambiar conforme vayan descubriendo cosas y realizando sus viajes. Aun así me gustaría saber qué lugar les llama más la atención para ser visitado y así pueda tener una visión más amplia delo que ustedes prefieren.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	15. El príncipe bastardo

**Nota de autor**

 **Lamento mucho la demora pero he estado ocupado en la escuela T.T aun así siempre trato de escribir algo o pensar en nuevas ideas para ver cómo se irá desarrollando la relación entre personajes. Agradezco sus comentarios y disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13—El príncipe bastardo**

" _Estaba dentro de un extraño abismo en el subsuelo, la lava iluminaba todos los oscuros lugares y daba calor al frío lugar. Una enorme masa de engendros tenebrosos desfilaba por los angostos caminos de las profundidades, normalmente se movían sin orden ni organización alguna pero esta vez era diferente pues_ _ **él**_ _los lideraba. Todos los monstruos lo seguían ciegamente, no tenían otro objetivo, ninguna razón para existir más que la de aniquilar al mundo._

 _Una gigantesca criatura extendió sus alas desde lo alto de una estructura y rugió dando órdenes a los engendros tenebrosos. Levantó el vuelo y planeo sobre las cabezas de sus súbditos hasta posarse sobre una gran roca cubierta por llamas. Abrió sus mandíbulas y un extraño fuego morado salió de entre sus fauces."_

Elsa abrió los ojos jadeando entre escalofríos y sudores. Había sido una pesadilla, pero se sentía tan real…

Se encontraba dentro de su tienda de lona, cubierta por las mantas que compraron en Lothering, su túnica aun cubría todo su cuerpo, pero aun así el frío se colaba por sus huesos, pero no era un frío normal pues a ella el frío nunca le molestó. La maga se sentó y bostezó, aún era de noche y las estrellas cubrían el cielo mientras la luz de la fogata traspasaba levemente por su tienda. La chica se estiró y salió de la tienda.

El campamento que armaron aún se mantenía en profundo silencio, solo los leves ronquidos de algunos de sus compañeros eran apaciguados por el chisporroteo de las llamas. Elsa se acercó hasta el fuego y colocó sus manos cerca de este, calentándolas para después sentarse en un tronco caído.

—Una pesadilla, ¿eh?—. Escuchó la voz de su compañero guarda hablar.

Efectivamente era Kristoff quien estaba al otro lado del campamento y ahora se sentaba frente a ella, del otro lado de las llamas.

—Parecía tan real…—. Susurró la chica.

—Bueno, es que lo era. Más o menos—. Murmuró el rubio—. Veras, una de las cosas que conlleva ser guarda gris es oír a los engendros tenebrosos. Eso es lo que ha pasado durante tus sueños. Los oías—. Explicó con voz cansada—. El Archidemonio le… "habla" a la horda y nosotros lo percibimos, igual que ellos. Por eso sabemos que se trata de una Ruina.

—¿El Archidemonio? ¿Te refieres al dragón?—. Elsa arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—No sé si es un dragón de verdad, aunque desde luego lo parece. Pero sí, ese es el Archidemonio—. Aseguró mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda a ambos—. Acabarás por aprender a bloquearlos, aunque te llevara tiempo. Algunos de los gurdas de más edad dicen que hasta pueden entender algo de lo que dice el Archidemonio, pero yo no—. Se rio entre dientes nervioso—. En cualquier caso, cuando te oí debatirte en sueños, pensé que también debía decírtelo. Al principio, también yo me asusté mucho.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes—. Reclamó Elsa más relajada—. Aunque te agradezco que me informaras.

—Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que he estado tan distraído con el asunto de la… ya sabes—. Exhaló mientras sus facciones se entristecían—. La masacre de todos mis amigos y la guerra… Lo siento. Y… por nada, para eso estoy aquí para dar malas noticias y hacer chistes ingeniosos. Bueno, creo que debería volver a mi tienda.

Entonces el otro guarda gris se levantó, abatido, y caminó directo a su tienda. La chica se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Habían salido de Lothering una vez que el sol salió y no dejaron de caminar hasta que la luna usurpó el trono del cielo por lo que, al cabo de un rato, buscaron un lugar el cual usar como campamento. Todos iban en el camino a Risco Rojo así que debían apurarse. Todos estaban en la compañía, hasta Gerda había decidido unirse a ellos. Exactamente diez tiendas se localizaban en el campamento, alrededor de la fogata, excepto una que estaba hasta el fondo de todos con su propia fogata.

En el camino conversó un poco con sus compañeros, Sten no dijo mucho y menos dio respuestas a sus crímenes. Kristoff seguía con sus chistes, aunque esta vez se le veía más triste, además de pelear constantemente con Morrigan. Leliana fue con quien se llevó mejor, de hecho, se parecía más a como recordaba a su hermana que a como era ahora; la monja era orlesiana, pero no dijo mucho más. Mientras que con su "hermana" apenas y habló.

Leliana le platicó con poco de su "visión" y de su vida en un claustro; le contó que era tranquila y eso era lo que más le gustaba, además de que algunas hermanas la despreciaban por su "comunicación con el Hacedor". Además, le dijo que era trovadora errante en Orlais, actuaba y le pagaban con aplausos y dinero; fue en esa vida donde aprendió todas sus habilidades en combate.

Se quedó mirando las llamas en completo silencio. Cuando giró su cabeza a la derecha vio a dos enanos parados a unos metros de distancia junto a un gran carro jalado por un caballo. Se dio cuenta de que eran dos enanos que ellos habían rescatado una vez que dejaron Lothering: mientras salían del pueblo se encontraron con un grupo de engendros tenebrosos que atacaban a dos enanos comerciantes, padre e hijo, así que los mataron y ambos enanos les agradecieron pagándoles cien monedas de plata.

Se acercó hasta ellos con una mirada interrogante.

—¡Ah me alegra veros de nuevo, mi oportunista salvadora!—. Exclamó el enano más viejo—. Bodahn Feddic a vuestro servicio una vez más. Vi vuestro campamento y pensé: "Que lugar de descanso puede haber más seguro que el campamento de una guarda gris…" Estoy dispuesto a ofreceros un buen descuento a cambio de la molestia de nuestra presencia. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Bien?

—Está bien—. Asintió la chica—. Pero mantente alejado de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué vendes?

—De todo, cualquier cosa… pero todas de la _máxima_ calidad. Nada de baratijas. Y mi muchacho, Sandal, tiene muy buena mano con los encantamientos. Desgraciadamente, eso también nos convierte en objetivos de bandidos y similares. Si hubiera algún guardaespaldas a quien contratar, ya estaría a mi servicio hace mucho tiempo.

—Déjame ver tus mercancías—. Pidió la chica y el enano abrió su carreta. En total, juntando el dinero que todos llevaban consigo, juntaba once soberanos, veinte monedas de plata y setentaicinco de cobre así que podían comprar varias cosas. Al final solo termino comprando algunas cataplasmas curativas y pociones de lirio, además de un gran espadón a dos manos para el qunari; y una armadura ligera de placas para Leliana. Llevó las cosas hasta un tronco cerca de la fogata y las colocó simplemente.

A lo lejos vio otra fogata, en la esquina de una laguna. Era Morrigan quien puso su propio campamento lejos de los demás. Elsa decidió que tal vez era buena idea socializar con los miembros de la compañía, después de todo viajarían juntos por un largo tiempo.

—Buenas noches—. Saludó la rubia cortésmente a lo que la bruja frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—. Gruñó cortante.

–Solo quería pasar y saludar.

—Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora vete—. Bufó la bruja, sentada en pieles de animales.

—En realidad… me estaba preguntando si tu…—. Dudó por un momento—. ¿Estás bien viajando con nosotros?

La pelinegra suspiró hastiada—. Mira, madre me obligo a venir… sin embargo, he de admitir que no me desagrada del todo tu compañía y la del resto… excepto ese templario inútil y esa monja, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—. Respondió Elsa sinceramente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

La bruja asintió.

—¿Co…cómo haces eso? Me refiero a convertirte en animales—. Cuestionó torpemente la platinada.

Morrigan sonrió. —Se le llama meta metamorfosis. Y no nací así. Es una habilidad que Flemeth me enseño durante muchos años, en la espesura. Los chasind tienen historias de nosotras, las brujas, en las que dicen que adoptamos formas de criaturas para vigilarlos sin que nos vean; cuando un niño está solo y separado de la tribu, es cuando atacamos y nos llevamos al niño, gritando y pataleando, hasta nuestro cubil para devorarlo. Es una historia muy divertida—. Su sonrisa se volvió sardónica.

—Me parece que es algo que te gustaría hacer—. Comentó Elsa sentándose frente a la bruja.

—¿Sí? La verdad, dudo que los niños valgan la pena el esfuerzo—. Frunció las cejas—. Son cosas sucias y apestosas, cargadas de lágrimas, mocos y problemas. Aun así, no puedo hablar por madre, lleva mucho más tiempo en la espesura y ha hecho cosas que desconozco. Pero, porqué preguntas ¿hay algo que quieras saber en específico?

—Nunca había oído de una magia así—. Dijo con franqueza.

—¿No? Pues no es desconocida en los confines del mundo. Hay más tradiciones de magia a parte de las del Círculo, ¿sabías?, pese a lo que estos te puedan haber hecho creer.

Elsa se sintió como una niña nuevamente, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre el mundo que le rodea y ansiosa por descubrir más y más.

—Pero… la Capilla solo quiere protegernos del peligro—. Apeló Elsa.

—No todos los apostatas utilizan las prohibidas artes de la sangre. Sí que lo hacen los maleficaum, pero condenarnos a todos por no someterse al Circulo me parece una idiotez. Hay que considerar la palabra "apostata" como un sinónimo de libertad.

—Puede que tengas razón…—. Reconoció la platinada, al fin y al cabo, no _todos_ los magos son maleficarium—. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en forma de animal?

—Había noches en que la espesura me llamaba, cierto—. Dijo nostálgica—. Miras al mundo que te rodea y crees que lo conoces bien. Lo he olido como una loba, o como una gata, rondando por sombras cuya existencia ni has llegado a soñar.

—¿Y qué piensan los demás animales de ti cuando te transformas?—. Elsa curveó los labios con diversión.

Morrigan se encogió de hombros. —No se esconden de mí. Creo que me perciben como uno más de su especie… ¿Y bien? ¿Así pues, tienes una opinión de mis habilidades? ¿Soy una abominación antinatural que ha de consumirse en la hoguera?—. Sentenció con la mirada.

—Creo… que tus habilidades me parecen muy útiles—. Dijo tímida de hacer enojar a la bruja.

—Una opinión muy pragmática, he de decir. Es mucho más de lo que puede decirse de todos los hombres con los que he hablado. Pero basta de charla, estoy cansada y te agradecería que me dejases descansar.

—Por su puesto. Buenas noches, Morrigan.

Y con esto Elsa se alejó, sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Anna no podía conciliar el sueño, además de que en su mente se sentía muy culpable. ¿La razón? Pues casi había matado a alguien inocente sin darle la oportunidad de explicar su propia versión de los hechos. Sabía muy bien que debía mejorar su actitud y tolerancia con las personas pero era bastante difícil.

Además, las figuras de los engendros tenebrosos le hacían estragos en la mente y distorsionaban sus ideas. Cuando los vio por primera vez a las afueras del pueblo su sangre se heló y su nariz vomitó; eran espantosas esas criaturas además de increíblemente resistentes, pero gracias al Hacedor que los mataron sin sufrir daños mayores.

Durante el combate la mujer nombrada Elsa le salvó la vida congelando a uno de ellos, acto que le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

Anna mentiría si dijera que no estaba maravillada con la guarda gris, la manera en que se movía y realizaba sus hechizos los cuales eran increíbles, su cabello blanco platinado moverse al ritmo del viento, su piel pálida contrastante con el azul de su túnica, esos enigmáticos ojos azules… Anna se sacudió la cabeza sonrojada intentando sacar de su mente a la hermosa maga.

Desde el momento en que la vio su mente empezó a jugar con ella y hacía que fuese más torpe, de hecho, estuvo tentada a soltarla solo por ver esos ojos, pero su fuego de ira prevaleció.

Se asomó ligeramente y la vio sentada frente a la fogata, recorriéndola con su mirada, se sonrojó nuevamente mientras el sentimiento de culpa crecía. Decidió que lo mejor era disculparse con ella por su actitud anterior, pero vio la figura de Leliana acercarse hasta la guarda, por lo que frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a dormir, o al menos eso intentó.

* * *

Elsa estaba sentada frente a la fogata, inmersa en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Meditaba acerca de su hermana y como acercarse a ella, pues estaba decidida a recuperar ese lazo inseparable que les unía sin importar lo que haría y que consecuencias traería.

Definitivamente Anna ya no era la misma niña que recordaba, su actitud más madura, aunque seguía siendo obstinada y rebelde (cosas que amaba de su hermana). Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que Anna ya no tenía ese brillo soñador en sus ojos, esa inocencia que tanto le caracterizaba cuando niña y estaba decidida a hacer que la recuperase.

Pero no solo había cambiado psicológicamente, pues su cuerpo había tenido más que un par de cambios; su cabello había crecido considerablemente y aún era atado por ese par de coletas encantadoras, las mejillas regordetas de niña se habían transformado en hermosos pómulos, las piernas y pechos crecieron haciéndola parecer una verdadera mujer… Elsa rápidamente eliminó estos pensamientos de su cabeza sonrojándose furiosamente, pues era su hermana de quien pensaba así, ¡su hermana!

—¿Haciendo guardia?—. Escuchó una voz melodiosa y delicada con acento orlesiano detrás de ella.

—¿Leliana? ¿Qué haces despierta?—. Peguntó mientras hacía un espacio para que la chica se sentase en el tronco.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo—. Replicó la monja sentándose a su lado—. Simplemente no podía dormir… veo que tú tampoco

—Es solo… pesadillas y todo este asunto de ser guarda gris… Es difícil saber que tienes el destino del mundo sobre tus hombros, ¿sabes?

—Te entiendo—. Expresó simpáticamente—. Pero supongo que todos los grandes héroes de las historias se sintieron así, alguna vez.

—Sí, eso solía pensar de niña, cuando leía historias sin parar. Oyes tú eras trovadora errante, ¿no? ¿Conoces alguna historia?

—Jeje—. Se rio entre dientes—. Por supuesto, ¿de qué te gustaría escuchar?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez conoces alguna leyenda de Orlais?

—Pues claro. A los orlesianos les encantan. Te contaré mi cuento favorito, el de Aveline, el caballero de Orlais.

—Adelante—. Dijo Elsa, curiosa.

Leliana se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar con un tono serio.

— _Hace mucho tiempo, la esposa de un granjero dio a luz a una niña. Él había deseado un hijo, así que le dijo a su esposa que la abandonara en el bosque. Antes de que el frío acabara con ella, la encontró un grupo de elfos dalishanos, que, compadeciéndose de la pequeña criatura, decidieron criarla como suya. Aveline, pues así es como la llaman, creció y se hizo fuerte y rápida bajo el cuidado de los elfos. Aprendió a empuñas la espada tan bien como cualquier hombre. Era capaz d matar a un ciervo de un flechazo a cien pasos de distancia y era tan grácil a lomos de un caballo como a pie._

 _Los guardianes dalishanos de Aveline, convencidos de que la muchacha podía batir en duelo al mejor de los chevalier orlesianos, quisieron mostrarles a los crueles humanos la niña que habían dejado abandonada. Le regalaron una magnifica montura, una armadura y la enviaron al gran torneo._

 _En aquellos tiempos, a las mujeres no se les permitía tomar las armas, y mucho menos competir en el gran torneo, pero Aveline no se quitó el yelmo en ningún momento y así impido que le descubrieran._

—¿Gano el torneo?—. Preguntó Elsa en un bostezo.

— _Ganó muchos combates y logró granjearse el favor de la admirada multitud. Hasta que, al fin, en la gran refriega central, se encontró cara a cara con el caballero Kaleva. Aveline ya lo había vencido en la justa y Kaleva estaba decidido a que no se repitiera. Desesperado por recuperar su honor, Kaleva arrojó al suelo a Aveline, quien, al caer, perdió el yelmo._

 _El silencio se hizo en el campo de batalla al revelarse el secreto de Aveline. Kaleva declaró anuladas las justas anteriores. Pues una mujer había tomado parte en ellas y eso era imperdonable. Pero el público empezó a vitorear a Aveline. Kaleva estaba furioso porque había perdido ante una mujer y encima lo estaban abucheando. Cegado por la rabia, obligó a Aveline a ponerse de rodillas. "¡Aprende cuál es tu lugar, mujer!" exclamó. Y, acto seguido, le rebanó el pescuezo._

—Me esperaba un final feliz—. Suspiró Elsa decepcionada.

— _El_ _príncipe Freyan, hijo del rey, estaba presente. Admirado por la valentía y la destreza de Aveline, decidió luchar contra la injusta situación de las mujeres en su reino. Cuando subió al trono, cambió las leyes de Orlais para que las mujeres pudieran ascender también a la categoría de los chevalier. Y en señal de admiración hacia Aveline, la nombró caballero a título póstumo._

 _Desde entonces, cuando arman caballero a una mujer, se acoge la protección de Aveline la Valiente, patona de las chevalier… mujeres._

—Es una historia hermosa—. Comentó Elsa incorporándose, cansada—. Pero creo que debería ir a dormir, nos espera un largo camino.

—Ve, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

Y con esto la rubia ingresó nuevamente en su tienda, soñando con Aveline la Valiente.

* * *

Por la mañana todos levantaron el campamento y se pusieron en marcha. Bodahn ofreció llevar en su carro las tiendas de lona y mantas para aligerar la carga, además Gerda también subió a la carreta.

Durante el camino todos se mantuvieron en su actitud normal: Morrigan y Kristoff con sus interminables discusiones hasta que alguien más interviniese, Leliana intentando socializar con todos, Sten caminaba en silencio, los elfos jugueteaban entre sí, Ser Kai se mantenía rígido y alerta, Gerda intentaba sacarle platica a Anna quien solo respondía con un bufido, además que durante todo el trayecto mantuvo su mirada en la platinada y la otra pelirroja, pero con un gran ceño fruncido.

Gracias a que cuando salieron de Lothering avanzaron un gran tramo, ahora el camino era mucho más corto y las rojas colinas de Risco Rojo comenzaban a asomarse entre los arboles mientras el humo irradiaba de estas. Era el Arlingo más poderoso del reino, rivalizando con un teyrnir, donde se sitúa el legendario castillo residente entre las colinas, una fortaleza que ha existido más tiempo que el mismo pueblo, incluso antes de que Calenhad Theirin " _el caballero de plata"_ unificase Ferelden convirtiéndolo en el reino que hoy es.

Los tonos rojizos de los acantilados que se elevan orgullosos provocan que la piel de Elsa se erice y sus pelos se paren. Risco Rojo era uno de los lugares más imponentes que hubiese visto en su joven vida. Ferelden nunca ha caído en ningún asalto que no haya acabado antes con Risco Rojo primero, es la primera y única línea de defensa para el paso terrestre hacia Denerim.

—Oye… Elsa—. Kristoff dijo inquieto—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Yo… supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrán así que… aquí va. Bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Casi estamos en Risco Rojo, ¿Te he contado como conocí al Arl Eamon, exactamente?

—Dijiste que te había criado—. Respondió Elsa recordando su conversación en la espesura, con Flemeth—. Mientras crecías en los establos de la finca.

Alistair inhaló audiblemente—Soy un bastardo—. Dijo y Morrigan parecía reír—…pero antes de que la bruja diga algo, soy bastardo de padres. Mi madre era sirvienta del castillo de Risco Rojo y murió al nacer yo. El Arl Eamon me acogió y me crio antes de que me enviarán a la Capilla.

Leliana, Gerda y Elsa lo miraron con cariño y simpatía.

—…El motivo por lo cual lo hizo es bueno mi padre era…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y todos pusieron sus ojos en él, como si fuese a decir alguna clase de sacrilegio.

—Mi padre era el rey Maric…—. Nadie respondió y todos quedaron atónitos—. Lo cual convierte a Cailan en mí… medio hermano, supongo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un incómodo y mortal silencio mientras observaban al nervioso guarda gris, todos ya se habían detenido y ahora estaban en medio del camino.

–Entonces… no eres un simple bastardo, eres un _real_ bastardo—. Comentó Morrigan indiferente.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Gritó Anna—. ¡¿No crees que pudiste haberlo dicho antes?!

Kris frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se puede decir algo así? "Oh, por cierto, el rey Maric se acostó con una sirvienta y tuvo un hijo bastardo. Es decir, a mí"—. Suspiró—. Miren, se los hubiera dicho, pero… para mí nunca ha significado nada. Yo era un inconveniente en el reinado de Cailan, así que me mantuvieron en secreto. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.

Elsa lo miró asombrada. —Eso te convierte en el heredero al trono.

—¡Hacedor, espero que no!—. Exclamó con horror el ex templario—. Soy el hijo de una plebeya, además de ser guarda gris. Ya desde el principio me dejaron bien en claro que no pensara en rebeliones ni en otra tontería. Y a mí me parece bien. Si hay algún heredero, ese debería ser el Arl Eamon. No tiene sangre real, pero es el tío de Cailan… Y es más popular.

—Al menos podrías explicarnos más—. Murmuró Elsa.

—Yo… solía vivir en el castillo de Risco Rojo, pero a la Arlesa no le agradaba mi presencia, ni los rumores que me colocaban a mí como bastardo del Arl. No eran ciertos, pero existían, al Arl no le importaban, pero a la Arlesa sí, y me enviaron al claustro cuando tenía diez años. Recuerdo que tenía un amuleto con el símbolo sagrado de Andraste grabado, fue el único recuerdo que quedaba de mi madre. Estaba furioso de que me enviaran fuera y lo arranqué, lo tiré contra una pared y lo rompí.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Crees que con esa triste historia nos vas a conmover?—. Farfulló Anna, indignada—. ¡Eres el heredero al trono! ¡Es tu deber!

Tanto Elsa como Ser Kai, Gerda y los elfos se sorprendieron por esas pablaras, esa no era la Anna que conocían y querían, esa era otra Anna, forjada por la crueldad del destino.

—¿Mi deber?—. Cuestionó enfadado—. Yo no tengo ningún deber más que el de ser guarda gris. Aunque aceptase ser el heredero, cosa que nunca pasará, soy un guarda gris y como tal debo olvidar mi vida pasada.

—¡Eres un irresponsable!—. Reprochó la pelirroja—. ¡Ferelden está en caos y tu paseándote por la vida como si nada!

—Es suficiente—. Interrumpió Elsa.

—¿Por qué los detienes?—. Morrigan sonrió divertida—. Es divertido verlos pelear.

—¡Tu!—. Señaló Anna a Elsa—. ¡Dile que es su deber! ¡No se trata de que quiera o no!

—Discutiremos esto más tarde—. Dijo la rubia en un suspiro.

—¡¿Qué, vas a huir de los problemas?!—. Encaró Anna—. ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¡Eres el tipo de persona que solo huye de los problemas!

—¡Dije que era suficiente!—. Bramó Elsa más autoritaria y amenazante que nunca, haciendo que hasta Sten y Olaf se encogiesen—. ¡Discutiré este asunto con Kristoff más tarde! ¡Les recuerdo que estamos al borde de una Ruina y lo más importante en este momento es reunir el ejército! Sigamos…—. Murmuró comenzando a caminar nuevamente, pensando en lo que debería hacer su compañero guarda.

Anna refunfuñó y también comenzó a caminar pero manteniendo la distancia de la líder. Rápidamente todos los demás les siguieron el paso.

* * *

Descendieron por una colina hasta un pequeño puente de piedra por el cual pasaba la corriente de una cascada por debajo, que los conduciría directo al castillo de Risco Rojo y a la derecha había un pasaje para ingresar al pueblo, situado en el acantilado de las colinas con la costa al lago Calenhad en el norte.

Un hombre armado con un arco se acercó hasta ellos agitado.

—Me… me pareció ver a unos viajeros acercándose por el camino, aunque no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay algún problema?—. Preguntó la guarda gris.

—Entonces… ¿no os habéis enterado?—. Dijo preocupado—. ¿No se ha enterado nadie fuera?

—Ya sé que el Arl Eamon está enfermo, si a eso te refieres.

—¡Por lo que sabemos podría estar muerto!—. Profirió aterrado—. No ha llegado noticia alguna del castillo desde hace días. Nos están atacando. Todas las noches, salen unos monstruos del castillo y nos atacan hasta la salida del sol. Todo el mundo está luchando, hasta algunos niños… y mueren.

—Según parece, todo el mundo cree que la llegada de una Ruine es el momento perfecto para empezar a matarse—. Escupió la bruja—. Maravilloso, en serio.

—No tenemos ejército para defendernos, ni Arl, ni rey que pudiera enviarnos ayuda—. Continuó el campesino—. Han muerto muchísimos y los pocos que quedan temen ser los próximos.

—Espera—. Interrumpió Alistair—. ¿Qué mal es ese que os esta atacado?

—La… la verdad es que no lo sé, lo siento. Nadie lo sabe. Debería llevarlos a ver al Bann Teagan. Si resistimos ahora mismo, es solo gracias a él. Creo que querrá verlos.

—¿Bann Teagan?—. Preguntó Kristoff—. ¿El hermano del Arl Eamon, está aquí?

—Sí. Y no muy lejos. Venid conmigo.

El hombre los condujo a través del pasadizo al pueblo. Todos los pueblerinos afilaban espadas o practicaban con arcos, pero absolutamente todos en el pueblo hacían algo. Las casas se veían silenciosas mientras que los campos de cultivo estaban abandonados. El hombre los llevó hasta la capilla del pueblo, situada en el sureste. Entraron y los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, pues ahí se refugiaban niños, mujeres, ancianos y heridos incapaces de luchar. Llegaron hasta un hombre rubio oscuro con ropa lujosa, quien los recibió amablemente.

—Eres Tomás, ¿verdad?—. Le dijo al hombre—. ¿Y quiénes son las personas que te acompañan? Salta a la vista que no son unos vulgares viajeros.

—No, mi lord. Acaban de llegar y pensé que querríais hablar con ellos.

—Bien hecho, Tomás. Saludos, amigos. Soy Teagan, Bann de Rainesfere y hermano del Arl Eamon.

—Te recuerdo, Bann Teagan—. Kris lo miró con afecto—. Aunque la última vez que nos vimos yo era mucho más joven y estaba mucho más… cubierto de barro.

—¿Cubierto de barro?—. El Bann se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Alistair? Eres tú, ¿no? ¡Estas vivo! ¡Que noticia más extraordinaria!

—Sigo vivo, só, aunque no por mucho tiempo si el Teyrn Loghain puede impedirlo.

Las cejas de Teagan se fruncieron. —En efecto. Loghain ha intentado hacernos creer que todos los guardas grises murieron junto a mi sobrino, entre otras cosas.

—No, no todos hemos muerto—. Habló Elsa.

—Así que… ¿tú también eres una guarda gris? Es un placer conocerte, aunque ojalá hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias—. Expresó el Bann—. Supongo que estas aquí para ver a mi hermano, ¿no? Por desgracia, no será posible. Eamon está gravemente enfermo. Lo peor es que hace días que nadie sabe nada acerca del castillo. Ningún guardia patrulla por sus murallas y nadie responde a mis gritos. Hace unas noches comenzaron los ataques. Unas… _criaturas_ malvadas salieron del castillo. Conseguimos repelerlas, pero con grandes bajas.

—Puedo ayudarles a combatirlas—. Propuso la platinada—. Necesitamos la ayuda de Risco Rojo y, si los dejamos a vuestra suerte, no lograremos nuestro cometido.

—¡Gracias! Gracias—. Agradeció sinceramente el Bann—. Significa mucho más de lo que imaginas. Tomás, por favor, informa a Murdock de lo sucedido. Luego vuelve a tu puesto.

—Sí, mi lord—. Respondió Tomás saliendo del lugar.

—Y ahora—. Comenzó el hermano del Arl—. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de la caída de la noche. He encontrado a dos hombres: la defensa del exterior. Murdock, el alcalde de la ciudad, está junto a la capilla. Ser Perth, uno de los caballeros de Eamon, se encuentra en lo alto del acantilado, en el molino, vigilando el castillo. Puedes discutir con ellos los preparativos de la batalla.

—De acuerdo, me marcho—. Dijo Elsa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida seguida por todos sus compañeros, excepto Gerda y los elfos quienes decidieron quedarse y ayudar a los heridos.

A la salida se encontraron con una joven quien lloraba por lo que se acercaron hasta ella y le preguntaron sobre su situación, la chica les dijo que su hermanito estaba desparecido por lo que Elsa le prometió buscarlo. Una vez fuera Elsa decidió que lo mejor era dividirse el trabajo.

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos—. Indicó Elsa a sus compañeros—. Kristoff tu dirigete con ser Perth en el molino y lleva contigo a Leliana, Morrigan, Sten y ser Kai. Anna, Olaf y yo iremos con Murdock. Nos reuniremos en la taberna que vimos al bajar la colina—. Señaló la colina por donde Tomás les guio.

Anna parecía querer apelar, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Elsa sofocó una sonrisa pues había decidido hacer es separación para poder pasar tiempo con su hermana y solucionar la discusión anterior.

Alistair junto al resto de sus compañeros subieron la colina mientras Elsa se dirigía con Murdock quien estaba junto a los soldados entrando, frente a la capilla.

—¿Eres la guarda gris, verdad?—. Preguntó el alcalde con voz rasposa—. No pensaba que hubiera mujeres entre vosotros.

—No he venido a charlar. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Necesitamos que reparen las pocas armas y armaduras que tenemos, y que lo hagan cuanto antes, o la mitad de nosotros estará luchando sin ellas dentro de poco, pero el herrero, Owen, se ha encerrado en su casa y no quiere salir, necesitamos la ayuda de ese maldito terco. También hay un veterano, Dwyn se nombra, pero se niega a ayudarnos, es un comerciante enano vive cerca del lago. Te agradecería toda la ayuda que puedas ofrecernos.

Así, Elsa se dirigió a la casa del herrero.

Ahora Elsa, Anna y Olaf se encontraban en una casa abandonada, donde había unos barriles de aceite. Ya habían hablado con el herrero quien aparentemente se había encerrado porque su hija había ido al castillo hace algunas semanas y no había regresado por lo que Elsa prometió buscarla y encontrarla una vez que esto haya terminado. Gracias a eso, Owen aceptó ayudar a Murdock y así completaron esa misión. También encontraron al hermano de la joven e hicieron que fuese a la capilla con ella.

Aún seguían buscando la casa del enano, pero en su lugar encontraron esa vieja casa, Anna abrió un cofre cerrado. Entonces Elsa eligió ese momento para hablar.

—Oye…—. Carraspeó la rubia mientras cerraba un cofre.

—¿Qué?—. Contestó secamente la pelirroja con su perro a la derecha.

—Yo, solo quería decir que lamento lo sucedido hace rato—. Dijo sinceramente—. No quería ser tan ruda…

Anna sintió un pinchazo de culpa incrustarse en su corazón.

—No, discúlpame a mí—. Expresó Cousland rascándose el cuello—. Es solo que a veces soy muy impulsiva, demasiado impulsiva.

—Lo sé…—. Murmuró Elsa con nostalgia—. Pero tienes razón, no quise decidir qué hacer en ese momento, temo que mi decisión no sea la mejor, para todos.

Anna asintió. —Sé que no es algo _muy_ fácil de decidir, o de aceptar—. Dijo sentándose sobre un bote mientras la guarda se sentaba en un cofre cerrado—. Mi cabeza casi explota cuando me enteré que Kristoff era hijo del rey Maric—. Sonrió con ironía.

Elsa suspiró. —Lo sé, creo que nadie se lo esperaba. No es como si todos los días te encontrases con el hijo bastardo del antiguo rey y héroe salvador, ha sido de las cosas más al azar y raras que he vivido.

Anna estalló en carcajadas. El ambiente entre ambas comenzaba a hacerse más liviano y sencillo y a las dos les gustaba.

—Creo que comenzamos mal—. Dijo Anna una vez que se tranquilizó—. Y en verdad lamento haberte atacado antes, como te dije, soy muy impulsiva.

—No te preocupes—. Sonrió Elsa sutilmente—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y si necesitas algo… yo te apoyaré.

Nuevamente el silencio calló entre ambas, pero esta vez no era esa clase de silencio incómodo y pesado.

—Te… te lo agradezco—. La pelirroja susurró cabizbaja—. Tal vez cuando acabemos con esto de proteger al pueblo de extrañas criaturas, podamos hablar mejor. En verdad quiero empezar de nuevo—. Sonrió levantando su cabeza a la rubia.

—Me encantaría—. Sonrió de vuelta la platinada.

Olaf ladró feliz y satisfecho.

—Le agradas—. Señaló Anna acariciando a su perro.

—No parecía así cuando nos conocimos—. Bufó Elsa con tono burlón de manera que su compañera no se sintió culpable—. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de atacarme, no lo hizo.

—Probablemente supo que no eras culpable—. Razonó la pelirroja pensativa—. Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán, _El mabari es lo bastante listo como para hablar y lo bastante sabio como para saber que no debe hacerlo._

El sabueso respondió con un ladrido meneando la cola.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido—. Expresó Elsa levantándose del cofre—. Después de todo viajaremos juntas por un largo, largo tiempo y lo mejor es llevarnos bien, o al menos al punto de no querer matarnos entre sí—. Ambas rieron levemente.

—Bueno mejor hay que apurarnos porque si no, nos pasaremos hablando y nunca saldremos de aquí—. Comentó Anna levantándose—…Pero no es que no quiera estar aquí, contigo, ¡porque quiero! Me gusta estar contigo, ¿a quién no le gustaría? Eres linda, amable… ¡Ay, ya comencé a divagar!—. Exclamó avergonzada cubriéndose graciosamente su rostro con ambas manos.

Elsa soltó una leve risita divertida y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Ahora debían buscar la casa del enano Dwyn.

Se sentía feliz de que todo fuese según lo planeado y Anna volvía a ser la misma que recordaba y amaba. Aunque se preguntó si recuperar la relación perdida con su hermana sería tan fácil como lo fue hace unos momentos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Ohhhh Anna esta celosa xd. Pero en verdad que no tengo intención de hacer algún triangulo amoroso con algún otro personaje pues a veces termina siendo mas interesante que la pareja "oficial", aunque si me lo piden podría cambiar de parecer. Recuerden que pueden decirme cosas que les gustaría ver en el fic y yo gustoso las cumpliré.**

 **Me gustaría saber si les gustan esas escenas donde los personajes se detienen a hablar y aprender sobre si mismos: su vida o contar algunos relatos o cuentos, o si debería evitarlas. Si su respuesta es si, entonces díganme con que personajes quieren que Elsa interactue para la siguiente vez que estén en el campamento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	16. Noche en Risco Rojo

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, lamento la tardanza pero he estado ocupado y con poco tiempo para escribir xD. Ademas estoy super feliz porque ayer ganaron mis águilas contra los patriotas :D**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, agradezco cada una de esas letras :')**

 **Haciendo una pequeña recapitulación para que no se pierdan, en el capitulo anterior Kristoff revelo que era hijo bastardo del rey Maric, ademas, Elsa y los demás llegaron hasta el arlingo de Risco Rojo con la esperanza de encontrar al arl Eamon para que les ayudase, sin embargo la ciudad ha estado siendo atacada por monstruos y el bann Teagan no tiene noticias del arl... Elsa se comprometió a ayudar.**

 **Sin mas por decir, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14—Noche en Risco Rojo**

Tal como acordaron, se reunieron en la taberna situada en una pequeña colina, era bastante acogedora y rustica con madera de abeto sobre sus paredes y roca sólida en el piso. Se sentaron en una mesa rectangular discutiendo lo que habían hecho.

Kristoff y su grupo habían hablado con Ser Perth y él les solicitó que le pidiesen a la reverenda madre algunos amuletos del Hacedor para que los soldados tuvieran fe en que triunfarían esta noche, tras varios intentos de negociación lograron convencer a la sacerdotisa. Anna, Elsa y Olaf encontraron al enano Dwin y, tras un gran trabajo para persuadirle, lograron que aceptara luchara junto a Ser Perth en unas cuantas horas pues el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las rojas colinas del Arlingo.

Elsa les mencionó sobre los barriles de aceite y acordaron decirle a Ser Perth. Ahora charlaban un poco sobre la batalla que se libraría en unas horas, sus ideas de lo que podría estar atacando el pueblo y si el Arl Eamon todavía estaba vivo. Hasta que Elsa notó a un elfo armado y equipado con armadura de hierro mirarlos de reojo, sospechosamente, por lo que decidió acercarse a él.

—No busco compañía—. Escupió secamente el elfo de cabellos negros y puntiagudas orejas.

—¿No deberías estar con la milicia?—. Preguntó Elsa mientras Anna se posicionaba a su derecha y Kristoff a su izquierda.

—No soy de aquí—. Respondió el elfo astuto—. Soy un viajero errante.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?—

—Esperar hasta que pueda marcharme, nada más—. El elfo se encogió de hombros.

—Es raro ver a un elfo aquí—. Comentó el otro guarda gris.

—¿Es que a los elfos no se les permite viajar?—. Cuestionó el arquero nervioso.

—Es mera curiosidad—. Habló Elsa esta vez.

—No estoy aquí para hablar—. El elfo frunció ceño.

Leliana se acercó susurrante. —Hay algo en el comportamiento de ese elfo… No sé—. La orlesiana lo miró suspicaz.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando— Aseguró el elfo.

—Pues yo creo que sí—. Contradijo Leliana—. ¡Reconozco a un espía en cuanto lo veo!

—Mira, sé que eres muy bonita y tal, pero me han dicho que…—. Comenzaba a sudar—eh… ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

—No pensamos movernos—. Gruñó Anna amenazante con Olaf a su lado—. Empieza a cantar.

—¿Sobre qué?—. Espetó el elfo—. ¡El hecho de que sean guardas grises no quiere decir que puedan andar intimidando a la gente!

—¿Y cómo sabes que somos gurdas grises?—. Cuestionó Elsa con perspicacia.

—Solo… lo he oído por ahí. Nada más—. Contestó tartamudeando—. Si me disculpas… Quiero estar en la capilla antes de que se ponga el sol-dijo intentando levantarse, pero Anna lo sentó de un solo movimiento.

—Esto será mucho más sencillo si me dices que estas ocultando—. La platinada lo miró persuasiva.

—Pero si yo no…—. Comenzó a balbucear hasta que suspiró derrotado— Oh, de acuerdo, te lo contaré. Pero… pero no me hagas nada. Ahh, no me pagan para esto. Mira, solo estaba aquí para vigilar el castillo y ver si cambiaba algo. ¡Pero nunca me dijeron sobre los monstruos! ¡No he podido informar desde que empezó todo! ¡Estoy aquí atrapado como el que más, lo juro!

—¿Quiénes son tus jefes?—. Exigió la rubia—. ¿Quiénes te contrataron para hacerlo?

—Un tipo alto, cuyo nombre he olvidado—. Respondió el espía—. Decía… eh… que trabajaba para Howe. El Arl Rendon Howe…

La mención de ese nombre hizo que tanto a Elsa como a Anna se les helara la sangre para después arder en furia, pero Elsa se controló a sí misma para mantenerse calmada, sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo de su hermana.

—¡Es un hombre importante, la mano derecha del Teyrn Loghain!—. Argumentó—. ¡Y nuevo Arl de Denerim! Así que no he hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? Yo solo creía que estaba ganándome un dinerillo al mismo tiempo que servía al rey—. Suplicó desesperado el elfo—. ¡Tienen que creerme!

Anna desenvainó a _'Idun'_ y la azotó fuertemente contra la mesa de madera, tirando algunos tarros y derramando la cerveza al piso, haciéndole una gran grieta a la madera. Estaba a punto de atacar al elfo, quien lucía aterrado, pero la mano de su líder la detuvo y esta negó con la cabeza lentamente. Elsa tomó de las manos a la pelirroja con una mirada consolante e hizo que bajara su espada.

—Deberías ayudar a defender Risco Rojo esta noche—. Le dijo Elsa al elfo, sin mirarlo—…si no quieres que la deje actuar.

El elfo asintió rápidamente y salió echando humo de la cantina, directo con la milicia. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de todos en la cantina, Anna se volvió furiosa a Elsa.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso!—. Reclamó alzando la voz.

—Era preferible a que lo matases—. La platinada se encogió de hombros, aun reprimiendo sus impulsos—. Recuerda que la venganza no servirá de nada… menos contra un inocente. Y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para la batalla.

Anna bajó la mirada, con sentimientos encontrados e intentando mantener su cordura pues al recordar a Howe todo lo que quería hacer era matar, aunque sabía que esa sed de sangre era mejor reservarla para las criaturas que atacarían al caer el ocaso.

Su mirada viajó hasta sus manos las cuales aún estaban siendo sujetadas por las de la platinada, todo su odio y deseos de matar se disolvieron como arena en el mar, siendo reemplazados por un gran rubor, tan rojo como las colinas del Arlingo. Elsa se dio cuenta y también se puso roja, soltando de inmediato las manos de la pelirroja y volteando rápidamente a otro lado.

—De…deberíamos volver con ser Perth para decirle del aceite—. Ordenó Elsa torpemente—. La noche está cada vez más cerca y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros. Morrigan resopló, Alistair se rascó la cabeza, Sten gruño, Leliana se rio entre dientes, Ser Kai asintió, Olaf aulló y Anna intentó ocultar su vergüenza. Pero todos siguieron a su líder.

Debían prepararse pues una larga y cruel noche les esperaba.

* * *

Se encontraban dentro de la capilla aguardando órdenes, ya habían avisado a Ser Perth sobre los barriles de aceite y él fue por ellos para utilizarlos durante la batalla.

La luna ya había besado los suelos de Ferelden, y Risco Rojo no se quedó atrás por lo que las antorchas que iluminaban y daban calor, resplandecían afuera y brindaban esperanza a los aterrorizados aldeanos.

Anna afilaba a 'Idun' mientras Kristoff pulía un yelmo sencillo de hierro gris. Leliana ahora llevaba un arco y un carcaj de flechas, aparentemente resultó ser mucho más mortal con estas armas teniendo un pulso sobrehumano y una vista capaz de rivalizar con la de un elfo dalishano. Morrigan se negó a entrar en la capilla por lo que estaba afuera haciendo quien sabe qué. Sten solo miraba con desaprobación e irritación su gran espadón mientras gruñía. Ser Kai entrenaba a los elfos y Gerda ayudaba a algunos aldeanos. Elsa leía un viejo libro sobre hechizos que casualmente encontró empolvado en la biblioteca de la capilla.

Ahora todos los aldeanos se encontraban dentro de la capilla, por lo que estaba atascada incluso más que la de Lothering. Además, el ambiente era más tenso y pesado pues algunos niños temblaban aferrándose a sus madres mientras ellas rezaban incontrolablemente. El Bann Teagan se había negado a tener un guardaespaldas dentro de la capilla, diciendo que era preferible que todos los hombres luchasen afuera pues él no tendría la oportunidad de unirse a la batalla.

Elsa estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando Gerda se le acerco.

—¿Cómo estas, querida?—. Preguntó con suavidad, sentándose frente a la rubia.

Elsa dejó a un lado el libro y se centró en su antigua nana.

—Exhausta—. Suspiró la maga—. Hoy ha sido un día muy movido y con muchas sorpresitas—. Comentó mirando a Alistair.

—Sí, supongo que así ha sido—. Asintió la mujer mayor—. Sobre todo, por lo que estas personas han estado viviendo. Me alegra que estemos ayudando.

Elsa estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces Ser Perth y el alcalde Murdock entraron por el par de puertas de madera callando el bullicio que se escuchaban por las paredes, dejando solo el cantar del viento.

—Llegó la hora, guarda gris—. Murdock murmuró con seriedad.

—Es en esta hora cuando los monstruos salen de las profundidades del castillo y atacan la ciudad, siempre llegan por la entrada del molino—. Explicó Ser Perth—. Mis hombres y yo defenderemos el molino y la entrada al rublo por las colinas.

—Mientras el resto de la Milicia nos encargaremos de defender el pueblo—. Agregó Murdock—. Las trincheras fuera de la capilla ya están colocadas por lo que solo esperamos la llegada de esos _bastardos_.

Elsa se levantó seguida por todos sus compañeros capaces de pelear y salieron junto a los dos hombres. Pero la rubia detuvo en seco a los dos jóvenes elfos.

—Ustedes se quedarán dentro de la capilla—. Ordenó autoritaria la hechicera a los hermanos.

—¿Por qué?—. Protestaron ambos.

—Su habilidad con las armas aun no es muy buena—. Dijo suavemente para no ofenderles, pues sabía que incluso los elfos de ciudad eran muy temperamentales—. Lo que enfrentaremos no serán simples prácticas. Mejor quédense dentro… pero estén preparados, no sabemos si algún monstruo logre traspasar las barricadas y entre a la capilla. Entonces ustedes dos serán la última línea de defensa entre esos monstruos y estas personas

Eso pareció agradarles más, pero aun así miraron a su "señora" y esta asintió de acuerdo con la guarda gris por lo que regresaron dentro de la capilla cerrando las grandes puertas tras de sí y bloqueándolas desde dentro.

Sus demás compañeros fueron con la milicia, aguardando sus órdenes, pero Anna la sujetó del brazo levemente para susurrarle algo.

—Lo mejor es dividirnos en dos grupos—. Propuso la chica pelirroja—. Uno que valla al molino y el otro se quedará aquí.

—Ti…tienes razón—. Respondió torpemente.

—Tu ve al molino, yo me quedo aquí—. Sugirió con rapidez.

Elsa sintió un pinchazo de dolor, aunque lo ignoro pues a pesar de sus deseos para proteger a su hermana, sabía que este plan era lo mejor para triunfar la batalla.

—De acuerdo—. Asintió la rubia—. ¿Puedes encargarte de dirigirlos?

—No, lo mejor es que lo haga alguien más—. Contestó la pelirroja—. Y con alguien más me refiero a Kristoff…—. Las facciones de Elsa fruncieron inconscientemente el ceño—. Mira sé que no quieres tomar aun la decisión, pero lo mejor es que lo vayas preparando para ser un buen líder… no sabes que puede pasar en el futuro.

—Tienes razón…—. Murmuró la platinada, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo astuta que era su hermana—. Muy bien, ese es el plan… pero ¿podrías soltar mi brazo?—. Preguntó mirando el agarre de la pelirroja quien tenía un brillo rojo resaltante ante la luna sobre sus mejillas, soltándola de inmediato, para después moverse con los otros.

Elsa suspiró y miró la hermosa Luna que se erguía sobre el cielo en "u" siendo rodeada por centenares de estrellas luminosas. Apretó su bastón y se dirigió con sus compañeros.

* * *

Se dividieron en dos grupos, tal y como lo acordaron, el grupo de Kristoff conformado por Anna, Morrigan y Olaf se mantuvo cerca de la capilla. Mientras que Elsa se fue al molino junto a Sten, Leliana y Ser Kai, de esta forma ambos grupos estarían equilibrados en cuanto al tipo de combatientes.

El molino estaba situado en un barranco sobre una colina arriba del pueblo, por lo que el gran castillo de Risco Rojo era visible desde ahí, además del legendario Lago Calenhad donde apenas había unos cuantos barcos.

La vista era magnifica, incluso por la noche y el gran puente de piedra que atraviesa el lago por arriba desde las colinas hasta el castillo se sentía lúgubre y aterrador.

Lucharían al lado de los valientes caballeros del Arl Eamon, aunque solo fuesen cuatro de ellos, tres guerreros y un arquero. Pero también se encontraba con ellos el enano Dwin junto con dos de sus matones, sin duda la presencia del enano motivaba a los soldados sobre todo a los militantes. También se encontraban otros dos arqueros de la milicia.

Los barriles de aceite fueron derramados sobre un pequeño risco que llevaba directo a las colinas para acceder al gigantesco puente del castillo. Por lo que solo se espera algo de fuego para que estos comiencen a arder e impedir el paso a los monstruos, que Elsa estaba ansiosa por conocer pues su conocimiento sobre estos era nulo.

Aunque su mente también se preocupaba por su hermana, quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo posible y esta noche no era la excepción pues su corazón le dictaba que debía protegerla todo de cualquier cosa que la quisiese atacar. Pero se reprendió a si misma pues estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida una vez más y seguramente su hermana estaría bien, o al menos eso se hizo creer.

De repente, unos enormes golpeteos a madera gruesa se escucharon al otro lado del risco, hasta que, de un solo estruendo, la gran puerta del castillo se abrió y una gruesa neblina color verde, similar al Velo, salió de entre las puertas del castillo. El hedor a muerte intoxicó el aire.

Las campanas vibrantes de la capilla dieron la señal a todos los defensores para ponerse en sus puestos.

—¡No mostréis piedad, caballeros!—. Demandó Ser Perth golpeando su espada al escudo decorado con una gran torre sobre una colina roja, la heráldica de Risco Rojo, causando un sonido chirriante—. ¡Esas cosas ya no son nuestras familias, ni vuestros amigos! ¡No mostréis piedad pues vosotros no la recibiréis! ¡Demostradles el filo del acero fereldeano! ¡Haced que conozcan a los mejores caballeros de Ferelden! ¡Por Risco Rojo!... ¡Por el Arl!—. Rugió levantando su espada.

—¡Por el Arl!—. Repitieron los caballeros levantando sus armas, incluidos Elsa, Leliana y Ser Kai.

—¡Encended el fuego!

Y el arquero lanzó una flecha llameante al aceite esparcido por el rojo firmamento de las colinas. Las llamas crearon una barrera que detendría a cualquier bestia y humano, incluso un engendro tenebroso lo pensaría dos veces antes de cruzar.

Elsa no comprendía lo que dijo con respecto a "amigos y familiares" pero no le tomó importancia y preparó su bastón.

Entonces el chillido aterrador de docenas y docenas de criaturas se escuhó de entre la espesa niebla verde, hasta que se visualizaron las primeras criaturas descendiendo por la colinas. Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Elsa mientras sus manos temblaban y su corazón aumentaba el ritmo; eran muertos vivientes.

El hedor podrido, los huesos expuestos y la carne en trozos se hicieron presentes. Algunos llevaban armadura y pocas armas, pero otros… otros tenían puestos ropas de campesinos, vestidos y pantalones; pero lo peor, lo peor fueron los niños… pues detrás de los grandes, los cuerpos muertos de niños corrían mostrando muecas horripilantes, vio a uno ser aplastado por los grandes exponiendo una profunda herida en la garganta, seguramente la forma en cómo murió.

Ahora entendía el temor de todos los pueblerinos y las palabras del caballero.

Elsa tragó saliva y suspiró apuntando su bastón al primer cadáver que descendía por el acantilado pues parecía que, a pesar del fuego, no pararían.

Trató de no pensar en el destino de esas almas malditas. Nadie se merece tal destino, nadie.

Ella respiró hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios y mantener una mente fría. Fijó su mirada cerca de los barriles mientras rayos azules comenzaban a formarse desde sus manos hasta la punta del bastón, hundió su miedo tal y como le enseñaron en la torre.

—Que el Hacedor guíe su camino…

Y del bastón fluyo la electricidad, viajando con extremada precisión hasta golpear al primer muerto, de ese rayo fluyeron diez más, golpeando al resto de la horda de cadáveres. Si aún sentían dolor, incluso después de la muerte, no lo demostraron y solo chillaron furiosos.

Elsa vio varias flechas incrustarse en los muertos vivientes, pero solo tenía ojos para las mejores: las que se quedaban incrustadas en la cabeza con precisión monstruosa, sabía que era Leliana, pero esas flechas solo caían sobre los cadáveres con armadura los que parecían soldados, no civiles ni mucho menos niños.

Algunos cadáveres caían antes de llegar hasta las flamas, pero los que seguían en pie cargaron incluso cruzando el fuego. Los podridos cadáveres traspasaron el muro de fuego cubiertos en llamas, pero seguían corriendo, creando una imagen espelúznate.

Elsa sabía que, si lanzaba algún hechizo de hielo, el muro de fuego podría deshacerse y los monstruos pasarían mucho más fácilmente, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas sin su magia helada.

Visualizó a Sten cargando contra los cadáveres sin el menor rastro de miedo con Ser Kai a su lado y tres caballeros más, uno de ellos era Ser Perth, también el enano Dwin y sus dos matones se unieron al combate. Los guerreros combatieron con experiencia y agresividad contra los monstruos los cuales eran torpes pero resistentes, además los cadáveres al estar envueltos en llamas, los humanos debían tener extremo cuidado; por fortuna Ser Perth les había dado ungüentos para ayudarles a que su piel resistiese el fuego.

Elsa seguía lanzando hechizos sin parar, con Leliana a su lado disparando flechas a todo cadáver que intentase herir a sus aliados, al igual que los otros dos caballeros. Sin embargo, cada vez que un muerto caía, se levantaba sin inmutarse, después de todo ya estaban muertos. Pero Elsa notó que cuando algún guerrero decapitaba a cualquier cadáver, este se quedaba en el suelo.

—¡Tienen que decapitarlos!—. Reveló Elsa.

Inmediatamente todos atacaron con sus filosas espadas y duras mazas directo a las cabezas y, como estas estaban casi desprendidas de sus cuerpos, fue muy fácil cercenarlas de una sola barrida. A los caballeros que portaban mazas, les bastaba con un buen golpe para decapitar a las criaturas.

Aunque ninguno se atrevía a tocar a los niños, ni siquiera los matones, excepto Sten quien decapitaba a cualquier cadáver viviente que se le pusiera enfrente.

Elsa continuaba lanzando sus hechizos, pero ahora apuntaba a las cabezas de los monstruos. Vio que un cadáver pudo rodear a los guerreros y se dirigía directo a ella. Intentó lanzarle un rayo, pero su _maná_ se había agotado, por lo que el bastón solo arrojaba pequeños rayos blancos que enfurecían más a la criatura.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el cadáver estaba sobre ella. La derribó, perdió su bastón, e intentaba arañarle el rostro e incluso morderla. Estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión del muerto, pero de pronto este dejó de moverse. Luego de quitárselo de encima, se dio cuenta de que tenía dos flechas incrustadas en el cuello, de tal forma que su cabeza quedo inutilizable. Miró a Leliana y asintió.

Una vez de pie y con su bastón recuperado, vio a su alrededor percatándose de que todos los cadáveres ya habían sido casi aniquilados y ahora solo se escuchaban los sonidos de batalla debajo de la colina, en el pueblo.

De repente, por el acantilado que baja al pueblo, un soldado llego corriendo agitado.

—¡Los monstruos atacan desde el lago!—. Gritó el militante—. ¡Van hacia las barricadas! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

—¡Caballeros!—. Elsa alzó la voz en una orden—. ¡Quédense aquí y proteged el paso!

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!—. El soldado salió corriendo por donde vino.

Elsa lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera esperar al resto de sus compañeros, debía llegar con Anna lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Anna se encontraba combatiendo con tres cadáveres a la vez, los cuales tenían espadas y uno llevaba una maza; habían logrado traspasar las barricadas y ahora luchaban en el centro. No es que fueran mucho problema para ella, pues sus torpes y lentos movimientos le facilitaban el trabajo. Sin embargo algunos de los muertos eran más hábiles y rápidos, y juntos resultaban una verdadera molestia.

Desde que los monstruos aparecieron por el lago no tuvo descanso alguno. A pesar de que tenían algunas barricadas y un buen número de militantes a su lado, conformando una sólida defensa, la situación parecía cada vez más desesperada pues los números de cadáveres no disminuían; sin importar a cuantos derribasen, siempre aparecían más.

Además de que era sumamente difícil matarlos pues ya estaban muertos, para su suerte descubrieron que la única forma de acabarlos era decapitándolos pero fue muy tarde, y los números de cadáveres ya eran exorbitantes.

Con un barrido de _Idun_ cerceno la cabeza de un cadáver mientras golpeaba al otro con su escudo, derribándolo. El tercer muerto viviente intento golpearla con una maza pero ella, al ser más ágil, pudo esquivarla causando que esta solo raspase su armadura. Sin embargo, las molestas escamas de acero se volvían incomodas con cada movimiento que realizaba y se incrustaban en su piel con cada golpe, limitando su velocidad y haciendo que gruñese de dolor.

Entonces vio al cadáver perder equilibrio inexplicablemente y uso esa oportunidad. Enterró a _Idun_ en el cuello del monstruo al tiempo que, con el escudo, aplicaba presión al lado contrario hasta que la cabeza, desprendiéndose del cuerpo, cayó inerte al pasto manchado con sangre seca. Ladeando el filo de _Idun_ , cerceno la cabeza del tercer cadáver que se encontraba en el suelo.

Escuchó varios golpes ásperos detrás de ella, al voltearse vio que dos cadáveres intentaban derribar la puerta de la capilla, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra ellos. El golpe de su escudo tiro a uno mientras el otro ya estaba siendo aniquilado por _Idun_ , para después terminar con el primero.

Cuando observó el campo de batalla, vio que muchos militantes habían caído durante la batalla, la mayoría eran arqueros sin mucha armadura. Murdock aún se encontraba en pie, pero en su espalda baja se veía una horrible herida, además de que tambaleaba al moverse, Anna supo que no duraría mucho. El elfo espía de la cantina también seguía combatiendo, manteniendo una distancia segura con su arco y flechas, pero los proyectiles no eran muy efectivos para cortar cabezas.

Kristoff combatía unos metros delante de ella, Olaf estaba a sus espaldas mordiendo y destrozando cadáveres pero siempre manteniéndose cerca de ella, no veía a Morrigan pero pudo visualizar un extraño rayo verde caer sobre un grupo de cadáveres. Cuando dirigió su vista al norte, otro grupo de cadáveres llegaba desde el lago. Recupero la espiración y se preparó para seguir combatiendo.

Si esto continuaba así, tendrían que luchar toda la noche y no sabía si podrían resistir.

Anna bloqueó el avance de una daga con su hoja y golpeó al monstruo con el escudo, estaba cansada y los cadáveres no dejaban de aparecer. Sin embargo, ningún combatiente desistió y lograron mantener a raya a los monstruos, pero la pelirroja sabía muy bien que necesitaban refuerzos. Para empeorar la situación, los cadáveres ya no eran campesinos ni civiles y ahora solo muertos armados aparecían de la verde oscuridad que cubría el lago.

Tras de sí, dentro de la capilla, escuchó los llantos de niños y las plegarias de sus madres mientras intentaban calmarlos. Al oír esto, Anna recuperó parte de su vigor. No dejaría que más inocentes muriesen.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿diez minutos? ¿una hora? ¿dos? Todo lo que le importaba eran los difuntos reanimados que continuaban atacando.

Continuó decapitando cadáveres con la ayuda de _Idun_ y con su escudo cubría todos los ataques enemigos. Pero a pesar de que su mente y corazón estaban completamente entregados a ganar, su cuerpo cedía por cada minuto que pasaba; las escamas de acero se encajaban en su piel cada vez que recibían un golpe y eso le entorpecía sus movimientos además de causarle dolor. Nunca había estado en una lucha de esta magnitud y ahora comprendió lo que en verdad se siente estar en el frente de batalla.

Escuchó el gruñir de un cadáver detrás de ella, pero no giraría a tiempo, entonces oyó como el muerto era derribado y destrozado, al voltear vio que fue Olaf quien le salvó.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración observó el terreno.

El guarda gris luchaba protegiendo al alcalde quien apenas podía moverse, los arqueros ahora peleaban con dagas y los guerreros militantes hacían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, el elfo espía ya no era visible... Al ver a la bruja, al otro lado cerca de las casas, estaba siendo rodeada por tras cadáveres. Aunque Morrigan no le caía nada bien, sabía que no debía dejarla morir.

—¡Olaf!—. Ordenó a su sabueso seguirla mientras corría en ayuda de la bruja. El perro le siguió enseguida rebasándola en unos cuantos segundos hasta que se abalanzo sobre los cadáveres, rompiendo su formación y dándole a la bruja la oportunidad de escapar. Anna llego con su perro y juntos acabaron con los muertos vivientes.

Vio a Morrigan y esta le lanzó una mirada fruncida pero agradecida para después continuar lanzando hechizos y maldiciones. Anna siguió peleando contra los que llegasen, a pesar de sus deseos de salir directo al encuentro de los monstruos, se obligó a si misma a quedarse detrás de las barricadas pues sabía que sería un suicidio.

Los combatientes que quedaban no tenían heridas muy preocupantes, pero sí que estaban muy cansados. Anna no había recibido ataques mortales, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de tener rasguños y rozamientos por la armadura, además de varios moretones. Pero eso cambio de un momento a otro…

Pues mientras blandía aceros con un cadáver, sintió un dolor palpitante y muy duro en su pierna derecha, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido derribada por el golpe de una maza, un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Nadie estaba cerca para ayudarla por lo que ella debía arreglárselas sola.

Con el escudo se protegió de un nuevo ataque de la maza, provocando que su brazo se encogiese al impacto, pero la espada del otro cadáver le arrebato su escudo. Con su pierna sana, pateo al primer muerto que vio al tiempo en que trataba de alcanzar a _Idun_ , pero lo único que su mano encontró fue una gran roca así que, sin dudar, golpeo al monstruo con la roca directo en la cabeza y el impacto fue tan fuerte que su cabeza quedo colgando.

Pero vio a otros dos cadáveres muy cera de ella y esta vez no podría hacer nada más que aguardar su muerte. Cerró los ojos y espero, orando al Hacedor para que la llevase con su familia y que Howe pagase por sus crímenes, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada y frustrada por fallar en su misión. Pero cualquier impacto nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos contempló maravillada a ambos cadáveres congelados en un hielo azul y blanquecino. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Elsa descendió por la colina lo más rápido que pudo incluso rebaso al militante en su carrera, nunca fue buena velocista, pero esta vez tenía que serlo, no le importó quien le siguiera detrás o si un demonio estuviera esperándola bajo la roja colina, lo único que tenía en mente era ayudar a su hermana.

En su descenso alcanzó a visualizar algunos cuerpos de militantes junto a varios monstruos decapitados. El sonido del acero chirriante al blandirse se hacía cada vez más claro, mientras sollozos de niños apenas eran audibles.

Finalmente terminó de bajar por el risco y llegar hasta una pequeña colina sobresaliente del suelo, desde ahí pudo observar todo lo que la luz de la luna le ofrecía apoyada por unas cuantas antorchas y faros, su respiración se detuvo, Anna estaba a punto de ser atacada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, elevó su bastón y de un solo movimiento congeló en seco a los dos cadáveres, aunque el hechizo también alcanzo a otros tres que estaban más al norte. Aun sin sentirse aliviada, Elsa continúo congelando a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de Anna. Sintió que Leliana se posicionaba a su derecha mientras veía a Sten, Ser Kai y el militante pasar de largo hasta encontrar a los cadáveres y ayudar al resto de combatientes.

Una vez que Elsa congeló a cualquier cadáver que viera, bajo su mirada hasta su hermana y, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarse así que sin perder tiempo, dio un salto bajando de la colina y corrió hasta ella.

—¡Anna!—. Exclamó sin ocultar su preocupación mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hermana—. ¡¿Estas bien?!

—Por supuesto—. Respondió la pelirroja riéndose entre dientes, aunque sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor—. ¿Creíste que unos cuantos muertos podrían conmigo?

La rubia no contestó y solo la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Está bien…—. Susurró la pelirroja confundida—. No sabía que te importara tanto una noble malcriada-bromeo con una sonrisa, pero Elsa la ignoró.

—¿Dónde estás herida? ¿Puedes caminar?—. Preguntó una vez que se separaron.

—Creo que sí—. Intentó reincorporarse, pero se tambaleo una vez que su pierna derecha piso firme, un gemido de dolor se hizo audible, pero Elsa la agarró impidiendo que se cayera.

—¡Tienes que ir a la capilla ahora mismo!—. Ordenó la guarda gris.

Anna frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?—. Preguntó indignada y algo ofendida—. ¿Crees que una pequeña herida me detendrá? ¡Pues claro que no! Esto es solo un pequeño detalle que no me parará. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

Elsa sabía muy bien que Anna no cedería pues era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para rendirse, pero no podía permitir que se lastimase o peor aún, muriera. Vio algunas flechas volar sobre sus cabezas y a Sten delante enfrentando tres cadáveres, pero poco le importó.

—Solo necesito un respiro—. Expresó Anna al ver la preocupación en su cara—. Estaré bien lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y la rubia asintió levemente.

—¡Vamos, que no podemos detenernos en plena batalla!—. Exclamó Anna mientras se separaba de la platinada para recuperar a _Idun_ y su preciado escudo.

—Primero déjame curar esa herida—. Exigió la guarda gris, a lo que la pelirroja suspiró, derrotada y se sentó otra vez sobre el firmamento. Elsa puso sus manos en la pierna de su hermana y concentró todo su _maná,_ intentando que el hechizo funcionase; ella no era una curandera y lo único que sabía sobre magia de curación era lo que leyó en viejos libros, aun así, no perdió la fe.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería lastimar a su hermana por lo que tensó su cuerpo, impidiendo poder hacer su hechizo. Sabía que para ese tipo de magia necesitaba relajarse y dejar que todo fluyera, necesitaba liberarse, soltarse. Era lo contrario a lo que siempre hacía, y a como la educaron por sus "habilidades especiales", pero si era para ayudar a Anna, lo haría. Así que se dijo a sí misma algo que nunca imaginó decir:

" _Suéltalo, suéltalo, sé libre, sé libre"_

—Relájate…

La voz susurrante de su hermana le ayudó y lentamente sintió como de sus manos fluía un leve hormigueo. Y de un momento a otro Anna se levantó como nueva y la miro agradecida.

—Ahora, tenemos cadáveres por aniquilar y un pueblo que defender—. Animó Anna mientras Elsa asentía y ambas continuaron con la batalla pues los monstruos no dejaron de aparecer.

* * *

El Sol finalmente salió detrás de las rojas colinas y con él llegó la victoria, bañando en una bella luz al pueblo de Risco Rojo. Sin embargo, la escena que iluminó fue todo menos hermosa: cuerpos decapitados de monstruos con militantes al lado, el rojo cubría al verde forraje, pero no fue por las colinas.

Arriba, en el molino, los caballeros lograron contener a los muertos y solo los matones del enano Dwin perecieron, o eso creía Elsa hasta que los soldados bajaron el cuerpo del valiente caballero Ser Perth en una camilla: tenía múltiples flechas incrustadas en el cuerpo con varios cortes de espadas más algunos moretones de mazas y sangre seca por toda su armadura, sin duda el caballero dio una gran y honorable lucha antes de caer, cuando pasaron a su lado Elsa bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Abajo, en el pueblo, la situación tampoco fue tan beneficiosa pues más de la mitad de militantes perecieron durante la noche, afortunadamente el alcalde Murdock logró pasar la noche a pesar de sus heridas para posteriormente ser curado por la maga, además todos los compañeros de Elsa estaban sanos y salvos, solo con heridas menores.

Ahora todos limpiaban el lugar antes de que los civiles saliesen de la capilla, ellos no necesitaban ver esa horrenda escena. Aunque, a pesar del número de bajas, todos los soldados estaban felices y satisfechos de haber defendido a sus familias. Pusieron a todos los cadáveres detrás de la capilla para después incinerarlos con gran pesar y dolor en sus corazones.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, Murdock fue directo a la capilla para pedir que las puertas se abriesen desde dentro. El Sol ya cubría todo Risco Rojo y las sombras finalmente habían sido apaciguadas.

El Bann Teagan reunió a todos fuera de la capilla, poniéndose al frente de todos con el alcalde a su derecha y Elsa con su grupo a la izquierda.

—Llega el alba y hemos sobrevivido la noche—. Suspiró el Bann, aliviado—. ¡Hemos vencido!

Todos los pueblerinos gritaron en alegría y jubilo con algunos soldados apoyando.

—Y aunque la victoria nos ha salido muy cara,—continuó el hermano del Arl—debemos recordar que ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por el heroísmo de las buenas personas que tengo a mi lado—. Se giró directo a la maga—. Te doy las gracias, mi querida amiga. En verdad, el Hacedor nos sonrió cuando decidió enviarte aquí en nuestra hora de necesidad.

—Me alegra haber participado en la defensa de la ciudad—. Respondió Elsa con sinceridad, aunque algo apenada por la atención—. Aunque aún hay mucho que hacer, Bann Teagan.

—Esta gente se merece una pequeña celebración, ¿no te parece?—. Comentó el noble con una triste sonrisa—. Aún hay tiempo.

En ese momento la reverenda madre comenzó a orar por todos los caídos.

—Inclinemos la cabeza en reconocimiento a aquellos que han dado su vida en la defensa de Risco Rojo—. Y todos guardaron un momento de silencio, incluso los bebes y niños inquietos.

—Ser Perth…—. Murmuró Teagan rompiendo el silencio, pero con voz solemne—. Valiente caballero al servicio del Arl Eamon Guerrin de Risco Rojo, te saludamos, que el Hacedor guíe vuestro camino.

—Tú, y todos los que, como tu han caído aquí—. Prosiguió la reverenda madre—. Acudid al encuentro de vuestro Hacedor. Que Él os tenga en su santo lecho para siempre.

—Que así sea…—. Susurró Elsa y el Bann volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Con la ayuda del Hacedor, el golpe asestado hoy me permitirá entrar en el castillo y encontrar a vuestro Arl. Tened cautela y manteneos vigilantes. Volveremos con noticias tan pronto como sea posible.

Y todos los pueblerinos se retiraron a sus hogares, con nuevas esperanzas y dolores en sus corazones, pero sobre todo con el deseo de que su Arl estuviese bien.

—No podemos perder más tiempo—. Le dijo Teagan a Elsa—. Vayamos al molino ahí seguiremos hablando—. Y el noble salió directo al molino, solo.

Elsa soltó un largo y cansado suspiro para posteriormente seguir al hermano del único hombre en Ferelden que podría oponer una verdadera resistencia contra el Teyrn Loghain y contra los engendros tenebrosos. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese completamente cansado, debía continuar.

Esperaba poder tener un tiempo de descanso y congeniar con sus compañeros, pero el Bann tenía razón, debían apresurarse para obtener noticias del Arl, si no es que ya estuviese muerto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora del capitulo, espero no tardar mucho en la escritura, revision y publicacion del siguiente.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. :D**


	17. La Arlesa y el prisionero

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos. Aquí está el quinceavo capitulo, cada vez va tomando forma esta historia xD. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capi.**

 **Anteriormente Elsa y sus compañeros lograron defender con éxito a la ciudad de Risco Rojo pero con grandes bajas. Ahora el bann Teagan tiene un plan para infiltrarse dentro de la fortaleza…**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15—La Arlesa y el prisionero**

Elsa y sus compañeros siguieron al Bann Teagan hasta el molino, a pesar de que estaban cansados su sentido del deber les hizo continuar, excepto a Morrigan quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo demostrar su descontento e irritación; los hermanos Amarïe y Eärendil también los siguieron, solo Gerda se quedó en el pueblo.

Subieron por el acantilado hasta llegar al molino donde el noble se encontraba encorvado, observando el horizonte, directo al castillo. Al pasar, Elsa bajo la mirada en memoria del caballero caído, Ser Perth. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron hasta el hermano del arl.

—Es curioso, lo silencioso que parece el castillo desde aquí—. Murmuró el Bann con voz solemne al escuchar los pasos tras de él—. Como si no hubiera nadie en su interior…

Un sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia inundo a Elsa, al imaginarse que los cadáveres que masacraron anoche hubiesen sido las personas del castillo, y tal vez el Arl Eamon estuviese entre ellos.

—Pero no nos demoremos más—. Habló otra vez el noble—. Había planeado entrar… entrar en el castillo una vez que la ciudad estuviera a salvo—. Dio media vuelta, encarando a la maga—. Hay un pasadizo secreto aquí, en el molino, conocido solo por mi familia, los Guerrin.

—¿Y por qué no entró en el castillo antes?—. Cuestionó la platinada con respeto, aunque sonó un poco acusatoria.

—¡No sabía lo que acechaba en su interior!—. Objetó el noble—. ¡No podía abandonar a la gente del pueblo! ¿O si…?

Por un momento contuvo el aliento y Elsa se preocupó, pero después exclamo:

—¡Por el halito del Hacedor!—. Corrió rodeando a la hechicera.

Cuando Elsa y todos sus compañeros giraron, vieron a una mujer mayor pero igualmente hermosa con un vestido noble y demasiado costoso correr por la ladera que conduce al castillo, directamente hacia ellos, con un caballero acompañándola. El Bann y la mujer se abrazaron amistosamente para después separarse.

—¡Teagan!—. Exclamó la mujer de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, y delicado rostro—. ¡Estas vivo, gracias al Hacedor!

—¡Isolda!—. Profirió con sorpresa aliviada el Bann—. ¡Estas viva! ¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Me he escapado del castillo nada más terminar la batalla y debo regresar cuanto antes—. Explicó la mujer con sus facciones entristecidas—. Y… necesito que vuelvas conmigo, Teagan. Sólo.

—Cuidado, podría ser una trampa—. Advirtió Elsa, que hasta ahora no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué?—. Preguntó la mujer volviéndose hacia Elsa, frunciendo el ceño, además hablaba con aire de superioridad y un acento muy delicado—. ¿Quién es esta mujer, Teagan?

—Me recordáis—. Kristoff dio un paso al frente—. ¿Verdad, mi dama Isolda?

Ahora Elsa comprendía mejor, esta mujer era Isolda la esposa del Arl Eamon y Arlesa de Risco Rojo, además de ser orlesiana y, por lo que había oído en rumores, ella había envenenado al Arl. Además, Kristoff les contó que esa mujer fue la responsable de que lo enviasen a la capilla, al creer que era hijo bastardo de Eamon y no de Maric.

—¿Alistair?—. Isolda frunció el ceño—. Precisamente tú… ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Mejor cuide su tono, señora—. Advirtió Anna con un gruñido.

—¿Y _tú_ quién eres para darme ordenes, jovencita?—. Cuestionó enojada la Arlesa.

—Mi nombre es Anna, Anna _Cousland_ —. Sonrió amenazante—. Hija del Teyrn Agdar y legítima heredera al teyrnir de Pináculo—. Dijo con orgullo.

De inmediato, el rostro de la orlesiana cambió. —M…mil perdones, mi señora. Es solo que…—. La Arlesa parecía preocuparse cada vez más, además de desesperada.

—Son guardas grises, Isolda—. Explicó el Bann—. Les debo la vida.

—Disculpad mi brusquedad—. Se disculpó nuevamente la orlesiana—. Normalmente soy más educada, pero en las actuales circunstancias…

—Por favor, lady Isolda—. Habló Alistair—. Creíamos que no quedaba nadie con vida en el castillo. Necesitamos respuestas.

—Sé que necesitan una explicación pero no… no sé qué puedo revelaros sin peligro—. Dijo con voz débil—. Teagan, se ha desencadenado una terrible mal sobre el castillo. Los muertos están despertando y atacan a los vivos. Atrapamos al mago responsable, pero no sirvió de nada. Y creo… que Connor está volviéndose loco. Hemos sobrevivido, pero no quiere abandonar el castillo. Ha visto tanta muerte…

Elsa sintió lástima y a la vez empatía con la Arlesa, pero no podía dejar de lado sus sospechas sobre ella.

—¡Tienes que ayudarlo Teagan!—. Suplicó la mujer—. Eres su tío. Tal vez tú puedas hacerle entrar en razón. ¡No sé qué más hacer!

—¿Y el Arl Eamon?—. Preguntó Elsa—. ¿Sigue vivo?

—Sí, lo está—. Respondió la Arlesa—. De momento le ha perdonado la vida, gracias al Hacedor.

—¿Qué le ha perdonado la vida?—. Cuestionó Teagan tan confundido como preocupado—. ¿Quién?

—El ente al que libero ese _mago_ —. Explicó Isolda con ira en su voz y Elsa supo de inmediato que era un demonio—. Hasta el momento nos ha mantenido con vida a Eamon, a Connor y a mí. Los demás… no han tenido tanta suerte. ¡Han matado a muchísimos y ha convertido sus cuerpos en monstruos! ¡Y después de acabar con el castillo, ha atacado la ciudad! Me ha permitido venir a buscarte, Teagan, porque yo se lo he suplicado, ¡se lo suplique Teagan, _yo_ , de entre todas las personas! porque le he dicho que Connor necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Porque tengo la sensación de que no nos lo está contando todo?—. Comentó Elsa aun con dudas en su mente, a pesar de sospechar que un demonio era el causante.

—Por… ¡por favor!—. Apeló la noble—. ¡Esa es una acusación sumamente impertinente!

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó la rubia—. No pretendía haceros sentir así.

—N…no, soy yo la que debe disculparse—. Balbuceó Isolda—. Tenéis razones de sobra para sospechar… ¡pero no sé qué más hacer! ¡Un mal que apenas alcanzo a comprender tiene presos a mi marido y a mi hijo! ¡He venido en busca de ayuda! ¿Qué más queréis de mí?—. Luego de esas palabras, volvió a centrar su atención en su yerno—. ¡Teagan, no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡¿Y si piensa que lo estoy traicionando?! ¡Podría matar a Connor! Por favor, vuelve conmigo… ¿Debo suplicártelo?

—Basta de preguntas—. Sentenció Anna—. Debemos de tomar una decisión ya.

Teagan dio un paso al frente. —El rey ha muerto y necesitamos a mi hermano más que nunca. Estamos al borde de la guerra civil, no podemos permitir que Loghain se salga con la suya. Volveré contigo al castillo, Isolda.

—¡Oh, gracias al Hacedor!—. Exclamó la Arlesa aliviada—. ¡Bendito seas, Teagan! ¡Bendito seas!

Elsa enarcó las cejas. —¿Y de que servirá eso?—. Cuestionó aun sin convencerse de dejar ir solo al noble, aunque no tenía muchas opciones. De hecho, el Bann podría convertirse en nuevo Arl de Risco Rojo y así no expondrían más vidas inocentes, sin arriesgarse mucho.

—No estoy seguro, para serte sincero—. Respondió Teagan secamente—. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que Isolda vuelva sola. Tal vez pueda ayudar a Connor y a Eamon, o tal vez sea una trampa y muera, pero se trata de mi familia. Debo intentarlo. ¿Acaso tu no harías los mismo por tus semejantes, tu familia?

Elsa solo se quedó callada, sabía que el Bann tenía razón; incluso ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo a Anna. Por más que le pesase aceptar, debía aceptar. Por lo que se tragó todo su orgullo y sensatez.

—No me hago ilusiones de ser el héroe—. Continuó el hermano del Arl—. No creo que pueda acabar solo con este mal. Pero tú, en cambio, has demostrado ser formidable—. Le dijo con una mirada solemne para después mirar a la Arlesa—. Isolda, ¿puedes disculparnos un momento? Debemos hablar en privado antes de volver al castillo.

—¡No tardes, por favor! Te esperare junto al puente—. Dijo la esposa del Arl Eamon para después regresar por donde había venido, junto al caballero que le escoltaba.

Una vez que la Arlesa Isolda estuvo fuera de vista, Teagan comenzó a hablar.

—Te propongo esto: yo entro en el castillo con Isolda y tú lo haces por el pasadizo secreto. Mi sello abre la puerta—. Explicó mientras sacaba un pequeño sello de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba—. Puede que consiga… distraer al mal que acecha ahí adentro. Así que tendrás más probabilidades de pasar inadvertida. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Es una locura!—. Expresó Anna—.¡Morirás!

—Si es el precio que debo pagar para proteger a mi familia, que así sea—. Contestó Teagan honorablemente y Elsa pensó que este era un hombre que no merecía morir, un hombre al que podría seguir hasta la muerte.

—Con todo respeto, Bann Teagan, mi lord—. Comenzó respetuosamente Eärendil—. Mi señora Anna tiene razón, es un suicidio entrar allí, por lo que sabemos el castillo está plagado con esos monstruos.

—¿Y qué otra opción nos queda?—. Gruñó irritado—. ¡Todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta aquí no habrá servido de nada!

—Tiene razón, mi señor—. Susurró el guarda gris más viejo—. Sin el Arl Eamon, nunca conseguiremos el apoyo que necesitamos.

Anna bajo, la cabeza, sabiendo que su compañero y segundo al mando tenía razón. Además, era una Cousland y los Cousland hacen lo que deben, no lo que quieren.

—En ese caso…—. Dijo Elsa resignada—. Sigamos ese plan.

—Muy bien—. Asintió Teagan—. Aquí tienes mi sello. Abre la cerradura la puerta del molino. Decidas lo que decidas, Eamon es nuestra prioridad. Debes sacarlo de allí a toda costa. Isolda, yo mismo y todos los demás somos… prescindibles. Recuérdalo, mantén la cabeza fría.

—Lo… lo entiendo—. Aceptó la rubia, sabiendo que al final del día tendría que tomar nuevas decisiones que afectarían no solo a la familia Guerrin sino a todo Ferelden, y tal vez todo Thedas—. Haré lo que pueda, tiene mi palabra.

—Eres tan valiente como honorable—. Sonrió el Bann—. Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… Espero volver a ver un nuevo amanecer tras esta lúgubre noche opaca que nos atormenta.

—¿De modo que vas a enviarlo ahí dentro con esa mujer?—. Fue Leliana quien cuestionó esta vez—. ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Un plan estúpido tas otro—. Gruñó Sten quien rara vez decía algo.

—Aunque admito que no tiene muchas opciones…—. Dijo la hija de Flemeth—. Está claro que ese es un plan mediocre que solo llevara a que nos maten. Por mucho que me desagrade estar de acuerdo con ellos…

Elsa se mordió el labio comenzó a dudar si sus decisiones eran las correctas pues la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en desacuerdo con ella; incluso Ser Kai parecía molesto e incómodo. Tal vez ella no era la líder que guiaría este grupo en su cruzada contra la Ruina, tal vez seguía siendo solo una niña tonta y asustadiza que se escondía de sus problemas.

—No puedo demorarme más—. Indicó Teagan—. Permíteme que te diga adiós… y buena suerte.

El Bann de Rainesfere salió corriendo, subiendo por el acantilado por el cual la Arlesa llegó, hasta llegar al gran puente de piedra.

—C…creo que lo mejor es apresurarnos a ingresar al castillo—. Murmuró la rubia insegura de sí misma y sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros, se apresuró a ingresar al molino abriendo la puerta de madera.

Una vez dentro no vio ningún pasadizo, pero al buscar detrás de algunos costales y montones de trigo, encontró una pequeña rendija, el pasadizo que conducía al castillo.

—¿Y bien?—. Escuchó la voz de Anna tras ella—. Es hora de infiltrarnos en el castillo… Para serte sincera siempre quise hacer algo así-comento con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mhm. No creo que todos quepamos por allí—. Dijo Kristoff—. Es un espacio muy reducido.

—Tienes razón—. Reconoció Elsa en un suspiro cansado—. Bien creo que ni Ser Kai Ni Sten podrán pasar. Menos Olaf. Kristoff…

—¡De ninguna manera me quedare fuera de esto!—. Exclamó el guarda gris—. ¡No me importa que me quede atorado!

—¡Ni a mí!—. Se unió Anna.

—Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás—. Aseguró entusiastamente Amarïe, aunque su hermano no parecía muy convencido— ¿No es así, Eärendil?

—Yo… mejor me quedo aquí—. Contestó dudoso el elfo ante la mirada fruncida de su hermana—. Es… que yo no soy muy bueno con dagas y espadas, prefiero un buen arco pero mi brazo se duerme y cansa fácilmente, además estaremos en un lugar muy cerrado—. Su hermana no objetó su decisión.

—Definitivamente iré yo—. Expresó Leliana—. No se puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrar a la legendaria fortaleza de Risco Rojo.

—Pues como no hay mucho que hacer aquí—. Murmuró la bruja—…y seguramente todos ustedes fracasen. Tendré que ir. Pero no esperen que les esté cuidando cual niñera.

—Entonces, vamos—. Pronunció Elsa—. No debemos ni podemos perder tiempo. Los demás regresen a la ciudad y reúnanse con Murdock, tal vez esté planeando recuperar la fortaleza desde fuera.

Y todos entraron por la escotilla. Primero fue Elsa, seguida de Anna. Leliana permitió a Amarïe ir por delante de ella, Morrigan se negó rotundamente a mantenerse cerca tanto de la monja como del templario así que sin opciones tuvo que entrar detrás de la elfa. Kristoff fue el último en entrar debido a su pesado armadura y cuerpo ancho, pues si se llegaba a quedar atascado por el túnel no detendría el ritmo de sus compañeras.

Tanto Elsa como Morrigan usaron sus bastones para crear una especie de luz artificial, aunque la de la rubia era azul blanquecina y la de la bruja era verde oscuro, aun así, ambas luces cumplieron su cometido.

Descendieron por unas escalinatas demasiado largas, procurando poner sus pies y manos en los lugares correctos. Sin embargo, parecía que el camino era inacabable, aunque Elsa imagino que sería grande pues el pasadizo debería atravesar el lago y llegar hasta el otro lado, donde el castillo estaba situado, pues no lograba pensar en algún otro camino que el estrecho túnel recorriese.

Ignoró por completo las gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer, temiendo que en cualquier momento toda el agua del lago los sepultaría sin dejar rastro de ellos. Debía mantener su cabeza fría, sin emociones _"Como un tranquilo lo haría"_ pensó triste e irónicamente.

Por fin puso su pie sobre piso sólido y lentamente bajo hasta estar pecho-tierra y continuar con el camino, los otros hicieron lo mismo. Sorprendentemente, mientras se arrastraba por el túnel, en ningún momento se encontró con alguna clase de insecto o roedor, para su alivio.

—Pareciese que este camino es infinito—. Escuchó la voz de su compañero guarda hasta el fondo del pasadizo, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

De pronto comenzó a ver una nueva luz, pero esta vez al final del oscuro pasaje. Junto a los sonidos de una voz gritando desesperada, pero a pesar de que no eran sus compañeros, esa voz se oía vagamente familiar.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!—. Gritaba la voz y Elsa comenzó a arrastrarse más rápido.

Finalmente llegó hasta una especie de escotilla y comenzó a golpear fuertemente, hasta que pudo abrirla ligeramente como para pasar su mano y abrir por el otro lado. Cuando salió, estiro ligeramente sus músculos, entrecerró los ojos y miro a su alrededor; era un cuarto completamente sucio y sin nada en especial, solo con algunas pequeñas cajas, los gritos seguían incesantes tras una puerta de metal y sin pensarlo la atravesó.

Al otro lado se encontraban las mazmorras de castillo, lúgubres y oscuras con rejillas por cualquier rincón y telarañas en los muros. Gruñidos resonaron en los muros y los gritos eran más claros, una voz que la llamaba, una voz que ella conocía. Corrió, giro por la derecha y atravesó otra puerta.

Dentro dos cadáveres se encontraban intentando entrar en una celda. Al escucharla, se giraron y rápidamente cargaron a ella con la intención de atacarla. Ella estaba a punto de comenzar un hechizo cuando Alistair y Anna le pasaron de largo y ellos terminaron con ambos cadáveres. Las integrantes restantes del grupo también ayudaron, una vez que estuvieron reunidos, Elsa se lanzó directo a la celda.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto una voz tímida. Ella conocía esa voz y sus vellos se erizaron.

Cuando vio quien estaba dentro su respiración se cortó y la piel le palideció más de lo que ya era.

—¡¿ _Jowan?!_

* * *

Ser Kai y los otros fueron directo al pueblo donde encontraron a toda la milicia restante reuniéndose para retomar el castillo, junto a los tres caballeros. Entonces pensó que sería una buena idea unírseles y así podrían ser una distracción mayor para que Elsa y Anna lograran cumplir la misión.

Una vez que estuvieron reunidos comenzaron a planear la toma de la fortaleza, una tarea nada fácil si estaba llena de monstruos, pero indispensable para la supervivencia de la ciudad. Además, necesitaba darle todo el tiempo posible a Elsa…

Elsa, la persona que nunca imaginó volver a ver. Gerda ya le había explicado algo sobre el pasado de la chica y definitivamente cambio toda su forma de ver al Teyrn Agdar. Tenía la sensación de querer protegerla, después de todo también era una Cousland y durante un buen tiempo convivió con ella, además, Anna estaba allí dentro también.

—Entonces atacaremos con todo por la puerta—. Dijo Murdock—. Pero no podremos pasar así de fácil, después de todo es Risco Rojo del que estamos hablando. Necesitamos que alguien nos abra desde dentro.

—Yo me encargo de eso, señor—. Aseguro el caballero de Pináculo—. Ustedes estén preparados.

—Téngalo por seguro, ser—. Respondió el alcalde mientras los compañeros de Elsa se alejaban.

—Mandemos al _pequeño_ —. Gruñó el qunari sonando más como una orden que una sugerencia.

—P…pero yo ¿por qué?—. Protestó tímido el elfo.

—Hazlo Eärendil—. Dijo el Ser—. Eres el indicado para esa tarea. Depende de ti avisarle a nuestra líder que abra las puertas del castillo. ¿Acaso no eras el joven mozo que jugaba a ser un gran caballero que defendiese a la familia Cousland? Pues esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar tu valía. Tal vez, si lo logras, pueda armarte caballero.

—P…pero si solo soy un humilde sirviente, un vasallo—. Murmuró el chico con emoción y decepción a la vez—. Además de ser elfo, no merezco tal honor, ser; ni siquiera soy de alta cuna: nací entre los establos de una Elfería con mi hermana. Y usted ya no es caballero de Pináculo.

—Oficialmente no—. Explicó—. Pero no he abandonado mis votos. Y vuestra condición élfica no es razón alguna para menospreciarte, ¿no te gustaría combatir como los elfos de antaño? ¿Ser un gran guerrero que honre a su pueblo? Tienes la oportunidad de hacer grandes cosas, Eärendil, la cuestión está en que la tomes.

Olaf ladró de acuerdo con el caballero y el qunari asintió fríamente. Eärendil salió corriendo directo al molino.

* * *

—¡Tu! No… puedo creerlo…—. Jowan murmuró sentado en el suelo y, cuando la vio, se levantó en un instante. Su túnica azul de aprendiz estaba completamente negra de mugre y algo rasgada, su rostro reflejaba diversas cicatrices de azotes y torturas además de que tenía sangre seca por toda la cara y vestimenta.

Elsa se quedó completamente paralizada y sin palabras, ¿era real la persona frente a ella? ¿o solo era la ilusión del demonio para confundirla? A pesar de todo el dolor contenido durante semanas, no logro sentir rabia o repugnancia alguna por su antiguo amigo, todo lo que sentía era más dolor y sufrimiento.

—¿Jowan?—. Atinó a formular unas cuantas palabras, aunque sonaron más débiles de lo que quería.

—¡Por el halito del Hacedor!—. Exclamó el apostata con una expresión de alegría, alivio y culpa—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? De todas las personas del mundo, eres la última que esperaba ver… pero me alegro de que así haya sido…

—Jowan… ¿Qué te han hecho?—. Su voz quebradiza sonaba preocupada pues no pudo pensar en algo más. El rostro de su examigo se contrajo en una expresión triste y melancólica.

—Lo que se les hace a los traidores y asesinos. No me sorprendería que te hubieran mandado para terminar el trabajo—. Comentó dolido y resignado.

—Yo… no puedo matarte, Jowan—. Declaró Elsa manteniéndose alejada de la celda, al no poder moverse. Sintió cuando Anna y Kristoff se ponían a cada lado suyo.

—Puede que cambies de idea cuando te cuente lo que he hecho—. Expresó el mago con la cabeza baja y avergonzada—. Yo...yo envenene al Arl. Hasta donde yo sé, ya debería estar muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú… envenenaste al Arl! ¡Mereces la muerte!—. Carraspeó Alistair en furia, desenfundando su espada y dispuesto a matar al mago, pero Anna se lo impidió y dejó que Elsa continuase hablando con ese extraño mago, deseosa de conocer la historia detrás de él y Elsa.

—Jowan—. Dijo Elsa con una voz fría esta vez, demasiado fría haciendo incapaz de demostrar cualquier tipo de emoción, sin duda la noticia le impactó—. Has envenenado al Arl Eamon, y encima de eso, desataste un mal sobre el castillo. No veo razón para seguir deteniendo a mi compañero…

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor, no!—. Suplicó su antiguo camarada—. ¡Sé que así lo parece! Envenene al Arl y… es un crimen terrible. ¡Pero no hice todo lo demás, lo juro!

—¿Por qué habría de creerte, _mago de sangre_?—. Escupió Elsa.

—¡Necesito que confíes en mí! ¡Te lo ruego! Por todos los años que compartimos, ¡te lo pido por la sangre de Andraste!

—¡No confíes en él!—. Gruñó Kristoff.

—¡Espera!—. Solicitó Jowan—. Antes de que digas algo, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Luego… luego puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo—. Murmuró resignado y avergonzado—. Pero necesito saber esto… ¿Qué fue de Lily? ¿Greagoir le hizo algo? ¡Hacedor, y si la llevaron a Aenoar! La sola idea de que haya pagado por mis crímenes…

Elsa comenzaba a sentir algo de pena por su antiguo amigo. El amigo que le mintió. El amigo que la traicionó. El amigo que era su nueva familia. El mago de sangre. No, no debía sentir pena por ese maleficar ni mucho menos cariño, así que se empeñó en mantener su fortaleza helada dentro de su corazón.

—Aunque lo supiera, no mereces saber lo que le sucedió, ella y muchos otros han sufrido por tu culpa—. Acusó Elsa cerrando los ojos para intentar mantener su muro de hielo.

—Supongo… supongo que no puedo culparte por eso—. Murmuró decepcionado con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos—. Espero que, éste donde éste, no me odie por lo que he hecho... y pueda perdonarme…—. Limpió su rostro y se claro la garganta—. Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, los dos juntos, como al principio—. Sonrió triste al recordar su primer encuentro.

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí?—. Exigió Anna.

—Yo me escapé de la Torre del Circulo—. Explicó el castaño—. Durante días los templarios me persiguieron, hasta acorralarme y atraparme. Entonces, un grupo de soldados me… "rescató" y mataron a los templarios, aunque creo que capturaron a uno, y su líder era… era el Teyrn Loghain. Él… me ordenó envenenar al Arl.

Al escuchar eso, Kristoff enfureció aún más y Morrigan tuvo que paralizarlo con un hechizo para evitar que atacase al joven.

—Y yo que siempre me lo imagine más alto—. Murmuró Jowan a Elsa, haciendo alusión a las horas que pasaban en la biblioteca leyendo historias cuando niños—. Me dijo que el Arl Eamon era una amenaza para Ferelden que, si hacia lo que él quería, arreglaría las cosas con el Circulo. Y todo lo que quería era volver. Pero me ha abandonado aquí, ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo-. Soy idiota ¡Nunca pensé que acabaría así! Hacedor, he cometido tantos errores… He decepcionado a tanta gente… incluyéndote.

—Pero ya no puedes arreglar las cosas, Jowan—. Dijo Elsa manteniendo su frío tono.

—Lo sé… todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir con eso. Y lo de la magia de sangre…—. Suspiró—. Empecé con ella porque pensé que era el único modo para que Lily y yo escapáramos, el único modo de impedir que me convirtieran en un tranquilo. Si tan solo pudiera enderezar las cosas…

—Eres un mago de sangre, no hay nada que puedas hacer—. Carraspeó Elsa, hiriéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, te lo agradezco, al menos eso me hace sentir mejor—. Jowan frunció el ceño enojado pero culpable—. Al menos deja que te cuente lo sucedido aquí. Connor había empezado a mostrar… síntomas, tú sabes, síntomas "mágicos". A la señora Isolda le aterraba la idea de que el Circulo de hechiceros se lo llevara.

—¿Connor?—. Pregunto Kristoff una vez que se liberó de la parálisis y luchando por no atacar al prisionero—. ¿Un… un mago? ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Sí, así es—. Dijo el mago—. Ella pensó que un apostata, un mago ajeno al Círculo podría enseñar en secreto a su hijo para que aprendiera a ocultar su talento. Ahí es cuando yo entro en escena, el Teyrn Loghain tenía espías aquí y se enteró de todo así que me mando como un viajero errante—. Explicó el mago—. Su marido no lo sabía.

—Entonces ese niño pudo haber desgarrado el Velo—. Supuso la bruja—. Toda clase de espíritus y demonios podrían infiltrarse en el castillo.

—Yo también he pensado en eso—. Concordó Jowan—. No soy responsable de la aparición de esas criaturas ni de las muertes, ¡lo juro! Me descubrieron envenenado al Arl e hicieron prisionero antes de que empezara todo. Cuando lady Isolda vino con sus hombres, me pidió que deshiciera lo que había hecho. Ella pensó que yo había convocado al demonio. Me… me torturaron y no había nada que pudiera decirle, así que me dejaron aquí para que me pudriera.

—Ya veo, creo que lo entiendo—. Dijo Elsa intentando no sentir pena por él—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Estoy harto de esconderme y ocultar lo que he hecho. Voy a arreglarlo, sea como sea—. Enunció el apostata decidido—. Antes éramos amigos. Sé que no merezco llamarte así después de lo que hice… Si alguna vez te he importado, por favor… ayúdame.

—Ya te ayudé una vez en nombre de la amistad, ¿recuerdas?—. Gruñó la platinada.

Jowan bajó la mirada impidiendo ver su dolor en ella.

—Y yo te traicioné—. Su voz quebró—. Y a Lily. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! P…por favor, ayúdame a hacer _una_ cosa bien en la vida.

—Creo que este chico puede sernos de ayuda—. Dijo Morrigan sin la menor pena o sentimiento por él, solo con la intención de usarlo para su beneficio—. Pero si no, déjalo libre. ¿Para qué mantenerlo encerrado aquí?

—¡Eh, eh!—. Exclamó el hijo bastardo de Maric—. ¡No olvidemos que es un mago de sangre! No puedes… ¡no puedes dejar suelto a un mago de sangre, así como así!

—¿Y matarlo sí?—. Objetó la bruja—. ¿Y castigarlo por las decisiones que ha tomado sí? ¿Quién habla ahora, Kristoff el tonto o Alistair el templario?

—Yo diría que es cuestión de sentido común—. Se defendió el guarda gris—. Aun no conocemos toda la historia.

—Desea redimirse…—. Habló Leliana—. ¿No merece al menos una oportunidad? Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad de redimirse a los ojos del Hacedor y este hombre tanto como cualquier otro.

—No me parece lo mejor matarlo—. Expresó Anna, compadeciéndose del hombre—. Pero tampoco puede andar libre por el mundo. Ha cometido muchos crímenes, merece ser juzgado por ellos, pero no aquí, aunque… podría redimirse.

—Pues…—. Amarïe murmuró—. Usted es su amigo. Usted lo conoce mejor…

—¡Dame una oportunidad, por favor!—. Rogó Jowan por última vez—. Prometo que me quedare aquí e intentare ayudar, si es posible.

Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró, insegura de la decisión que tomase no fuera la correcta. No quería seguir siendo una niña asustadiza ante los ojos de sus compañeros así que debía hablar sin titubear ni dudar. Pero no podía simplemente decidir el destino de una persona, de un amigo…

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Jowan merece otra oportunidad? ¿Creen que merezca el perdón de Elsa?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente agradezco todo su apoyo y hasta la próxima :D**


	18. La Legendaria Fortaleza

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos, en verdad lamento la gran demora de este capitulo y se que no tengo excusas, todo lo que tengo que decir es que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y espero que el próximo sea mucho más rápido. Suerte que salgo de vacaciones en dos semanas y tendré más tiempo de escribir e inspirarme.**

 **Todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16—La Legendaria Fortaleza**

 **Anna**

Habían dejado atrás las oscuras mazmorras del castillo y ahora se encontraban dentro de este, en la planta baja. Sin embargo, ya no eran solo seis quienes viajaban, sino que ahora tanto Jowan como el elfo Eärendil—que llegó después—se unieron al grupo. Eärendil les dijo que necesitaban abrir las puertas del castillo para que los militantes pudiesen abrirse paso y lograr recuperar la fortaleza, así que ahora tenían otra misión en sus manos.

 _Ser Kai y los militantes necesitan vuestra ayuda, ¡hay que abrir las puertas!_ había dicho el elfo.

Anna inhaló y exhaló agotada.

Jowan se había unido también al grupo, aunque al parecer a Elsa le resultó difícil decidir aquello. "Es tu última oportunidad, si me traicionas yo misma te congelaré",habían sido las palabras que la rubia le dijo al apostata sin mirarlo y esas simples palabras hicieron que a Anna le recorriese un escalofrió anormal por la espalda.

" _Algo terrible debió pasar entre ellos, lo sé"_ se decía en su mente, decidida a llegar al fondo de ese asunto. No dejaba de preguntarse cuál era la relación entre ellos, ¿amigos? ¿camaradas? ¿hermanos? ¿amantes? Esta última idea le encendía un fuego ardiente que rara vez había experimentado, una palabra que revolvía sus entrañas y un vacío en el estómago se le formaba. Prefirió evitar el tema.

Alistair se opuso rotundamente a que el mago ayudara, aunque no le quedó de otra que acatar las órdenes de Elsa. Personalmente a Anna no le disgustaba la presencia del apostata, pero con sus recientes teorías ya no sabía que pensar. _"Es mejor, nos conviene. Entre más, mejor."_ Intentaba convencerse de que era buena idea llevar al mago.

El castillo era espectacular, no se comparaba con ninguna estructura que Anna hubiese visto en toda su vida, sin duda la fortaleza de Risco Rojo estaba a la altura de su reputación. Muros de piedra lisa mezclada con rugosa, corredores amplios y llenos de intriga por conocer su pasado, con puertas de madera oscura y algunas de metal, cuadros y pinturas posando orgullosos. Algunas alfombras de color rojo oscuro estaban ornamentadas con formas excéntricas y los pilares de madera tenían formas curvas, rectangulares y muy rusticas; además algunos candelabros iluminaban el camino.

Sin embargo, el ambiente era todo menos reconfortante pues el aroma a muerte inundaba sus fosas nasales. Cada paso que daba resonaba por las paredes y eran respondidos por gruñidos y alaridos de muertos vivientes.

Atravesaron puertas y caminaron por pasillos combatiendo contra cadáveres de todo tipo, incluso encontraron algunos que combatían con magia oscura, por suerte no eran demasiado poderosos. Comenzaba a pensar que el camino seria así de fácil, combatiendo solo contra cadáveres sin mucha fuerza o destreza, pero se equivocó.

Cuando llegaron hasta la capilla del castillo, se encontraron con criaturas que Anna solo hubiera podido imaginar en sus peores pesadillas. No tenían forma alguna, parecían enormes sacos grises en formas fantasmales que superaban en estatura a cualquier hombre, tal vez incluso al qunari. Dos grandes zarpas se extendían por cada lado de las criaturas y en su cabeza ningún tipo de rostro se figuraba. El silencio producido por aquellas aberraciones las hacía más aterradoras.

—¡Sombras!—. Advirtió la voz de su líder.

 _"Oh, genial, Sombras, ahora sé cómo derrotarlas"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

—Córtalas normalmente con la espada—. Farfulló la rubia entre dientes.

Al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta y eso la avergonzó y la sangre se subió a sus mejillas, pero hizo lo que le dijeron.

—Definitivamente me estas cayendo mejor, niña—. Morrigan sonrió, pero Anna la ignoró y se lanzó a la batalla.

Se adelantó a la primer "Sombra" que vio y con la ayuda de _Idun_ atravesó el fantasmal y grisáceo cuerpo, sin esperar respuesta, continuó con el ataque y al parecer la cosa retrocedía. El proceso continuo hasta que la Sombra cayó ante sus pies. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Sombra desapareció en una explosión negra dejando una opaca niebla.

El resto de sus compañeros se encargaban de las sombras restantes, al parecer no fueron un gran desafío como esperaba. El mago Jowan usaba hechizos simples que no le impresionaban en absoluto pues, al ver tanto a Elsa como Morrigan utilizar conjuros asombrosos, la magia simple era algo pasajero; _"No como su hielo, su hielo es magnífico"_ pensó mirando a la platinada. Por suerte esta vez solo lo escucho su mente y su lengua se mantuvo atada.

Siguieron abriéndose paso entre los corredores del pasillo. Enfrentando cadáveres ansiosos por matarla y, probablemente, devorar su carne. Anna siguió blandiendo a _Idun_ en las cabezas de los muertos vivientes y cubriéndose con su escudo cada vez que era necesario, haciendo que el blasón de Pináculo recibiera nuevas marcas. Al doblar por la izquierda de un pasillo, una puerta metálica llamo su atención; Kristoff les dijo que esa era la armería del castillo por lo que Elsa ordenó que se abriera la puerta.

Tanto Amarïe como su hermano intentaron abrir la puerta, sin conseguirlo. Anna pensó que se quedarían sin ver las maravillas tras el metal, hasta que Leliana "la monja" como le gustaba llamarla mentalmente, abrió el cerrojo tan fácil como engullir un panecillo.

" _Valla cosas ensañan en la Capilla"_ pensó, estaba convencida de que la mujer era más que una simple monja con unas cuantas habilidades, pues al observar su forma de pelear deducía que debió llevar una vida diferente a la de un claustro. Al parecer Elsa estaba encantada con Leliana a tal punto de que esbozó una leve sonrisa y eso la molestó, pues Elsa no había sonreído desde que se encontraron con el apostata.

Morrigan resopló. —¿Segura que solo eres una hermanita del Hacedor?—. Cuestiono irónicamente la bruja mientras todos entraban a la armería, Leliana apartó la mirada, pero Anna mantuvo sus fieros ojos en ella.

—No tomen tantas cosas—. Pidió el segundo guarda gris—. Son propiedad del Arl.

Pero nadie le hizo caso. Todos menos los hechiceros comenzaron a inspeccionar el armamento.

Hermosas espadas yacían sobre estanterías junto a poderosas mazas y largos arcos, la monja y el elfo tomaron uno cada quien, la elfa cambió una de sus dagas por una espada larga. Kristoff cedió ante sus impulsos y reemplazó su espada por otra, junto a su escudo por uno _cometa de metal_ , con la torre de Risco Rojo decorándolo.

Anna se negó a cambiar sus armas, pero no negó tomar un yelmo de soldado completo que le quedaba un poco grande, con un visor algo reducido que por suerte se podía abrir. Estaban a punto de inspeccionar las lujosas armaduras de placas plateadas, pero Elsa lo impidió.

-No tenemos tiempo para que intercambien armaduras-. Dijo con voz dudosa- …ni dinero para pagarlas. Continuemos el camino, debemos abrir las puertas a la milicia.

Anna gimió, queriendo protestar, pues le había fascinado una armadura de placas resplandeciente como la plata con engranajes cobrizos, grebas rojizas y guanteletes del mismo tono, en el peto la gran torre sobre una roja colina le daba un toque único, la cota de malla debajo era roja y quedaba perfecta con el resto de la armadura; ¡además era casi de su medida! Mantuvo la boca cerrada pues sabía que Elsa tenía razón y seguramente esa armadura estaba reservada para un gran caballero al servicio del Arl. Se conformó con el yelmo y salieron a prisa de la armería.

Corrieron por el pasillo, pero al final de este, un leve sollozo llamo su atención. Al escuchar con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de una puerta de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Ay!—. Chilló una voz—. ¡No me hagáis daño! ¡Os lo imploro!—. Era una jovencita de cabello rubio oscuro, de no más de quince años y estaba acurrucada en una esquina.

—Cálmate, no pienso hacerte ningún daño—. Le dijo Anna ofreciéndole una sonrisa y ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Por casualidad eres Valena, la hija del herrero?

—¡Sí!—. Afirmó la chica con su ánimo recobrado—. ¡Sabía que mi padre no me dejaría sola! ¡Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme!

—Algo así. Debes salir de aquí—. Dijo Anna—. Al final de la fortaleza hay una escotilla, lleva al molino, ve con tu padre.

—¡P…pero los monstruos!—. Tartamudeó asustada—. ¡Me mataran!

—Hemos acabado con todos—. Dijo Elsa quien se había unido a ella—. No tienes nada que temer, pero si tienes miedo puedo proporcionarte alguien para que te escolte.

—N…no, no será necesario-. Balbuceó Valena—. Yo misma puedo ir. ¡Gracias una vez más!—. Y la jovencita salió corriendo directo a buscar la escotilla, Anna se preguntó si la encontraría, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguieron avanzando.

Atravesaron un corredor amplio antes de llegar hasta la puerta que conducía al Salón principal pero no sin luchar contra una docena de cadáveres vivientes, Anna se encargó de despachar cinco de ellos con una sonrisa orgullosa. Intentaron abrir la puerta por todos los medios posibles, pero fue inútil, incluso Elsa la congeló para intentar destrozarla, pero ni aun así la puetra se movió.

—¿Y ahora como se supone que lleguemos al patio?—. Cuestionó Anna irritada.

—Sigamos por ahí derecho—. Señaló Kristoff un corredor al otro extremo—. Ese pasillo lleva al sótano y por allí hay un pasadizo que nos lleva directo al patio, donde está la gran puerta. Además, podremos ingresar al Salón Principal desde el patio.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—. Cuestionó Amarïe.

—Cuando era niño solía colarme fuera del castillo por allí—. Respondió con una sonrisa

—¡No perdamos el tiempo!—. Ordenó Elsa quien ya corría hacia el pasillo.

Había un pequeño cuarto, pero muy acogedor con una chimenea en un extremo y del otro extremo algunos estantes y mesas, pero siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una especie de alacena, muy similar a la de Pináculo, donde bajaron unas escaleras. El sótano era amplio y oscuro, aunque al otro extremo se visualizaban otras escaleras, la subida al patio.

Al salir al patio principal, lo primero que Anna notó fue el pozo de agua situado a su derecha y un enorme árbol a su izquierda; las grandes murallas cubrían todo a su alrededor: altas e imponentes como montañas, alcanzó a contar seis torres a lo largo de la muralla y también varias almenas, a la izquierda la gran puerta estaba situada y era esa la que debían abrir. A la derecha había una gran rampa escalonada que abría paso a la puerta que llevaba al interior del castillo, además de servir como una posición ventajosa para cualquier arquero.

Parecía que sería sencillo, ir a la puerta, jalar la palanca y listo, todos los militantes ingresarían a la fortaleza, _"Entonces conquistamos la fortaleza, sin recurrir a ningún asedio"_ pensó Anna con entusiasmo pues conquistar un castillo era una fantasía que soñaba desde los quince años.

Pero, al dar un paso, una flecha le golpeó su yelmo haciendo que su cabeza ladeara, retumbante, y perdiera el equilibrio, aunque logró mantenerse en pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban siendo atacados por enormes grupos de cadáveres vivientes.

 _"Mierda, parece que esas cosas salen del maldito suelo"._

Algunos estaban situados sobre las torres y almenas, otros se encontraban en el segundo piso cerca de la puerta y el resto en el patio, acercándose peligrosamente con espadas y mazas en mano. Otra flecha voló hacia ella, pero pudo desviarla con el escudo. Los demás ya se encontraban por todo el campo luchando contra los muertos.

Anna se bajó el visor del yelmo y comenzó a blandir a _Idun_ al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el centro del patio, golpeado cuerpos con su escudo y bailando a la par de las mazas. Un cadáver intentó apuñalarla por detrás, pero ella fue más rápida y con una patada le derribó, cercenando su cabeza. Algunas flechas le rosaron las escamas de acero así que comenzó a moverse para esquivarlas.

Al mirar a su izquierda vio que la gran puerta seguía cerrada y ya se visualizaban los primeros soldados al otro lado de la colina, pero para que llegaran primero se tenía que bajar el puente. El rugido de un cuerno retumbó en las murallas del castillo y Anna pensó que era similar al silbido del viento que pasa sobre las montañas, solemne y sabio pero atemorizante a la vez. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo directo a la palanca situada a la derecha de la puerta.

Esquivó algunas espadas y golpeó cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente, con la poca visibilidad que le dejaba el visor rectangular del yelmo. Estaba a punto de llegar, " _tan cerca, vamos un poco más_ ".

De pronto sintió que un fuerte golpe, que la mandaba varios pasos al frente provocando que chocara con las rejillas de la puerta. Trató de reincorporarse, pero el dolor en su espalda era inhumano y volvió a caer.

Ni siquiera supo cuando perdió el yelmo, pero aparentemente ya no lo tenía puesto; sentía las escamas de acero hundirse en su espalda y la humedad recorrerle desde la nuca hasta las rodillas. Un hilo rojo bajó por su boca y una tos manchó de rojo el piso. El grito de dolor fue sofocado en un gruñido al intentar moverse. Su vista cada vez era más borrosa, vio el cielo azul mezclado con cobrizo y sintió que las murallas se cerraban contra ella.

La figura de un imponente caballero completamente negro y con un enorme espadón en una mano y un escudo en la otra fue todo lo que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

 **Elsa**

La batalla estaba siendo bastante dura, montones de cadáveres vivientes se atascaban ante ellos. Sin embargo, no era un problema que no pudieran solucionar.

Elsa esquivaba con elegancia cada ataque, cada flecha y cada mano huesuda, era como un baile para ella una danza mortal en la cual el menor error se pagaba con su vida, pero Elsa era una excelente bailarina; aunque su mayor afición no era bailar, lo hacía con una perfección alucinante y esos movimientos le estaban ayudando para la batalla. Aunque estaba segura de que un baile no podría hacer frente a oponentes más sabios, experimentados y temibles, pero era ideal para una danza mortal con los muertos vivientes.

Cada hechizo que conjuraba frenaba a los muertos, pero aun así eran demasiados y se encontraban en campo abierto. Con velocidad se movió al gran árbol a su izquierda para tomar un respiro, una vez que estuvo protegida pudo recuperar su _maná_ perdido.

Percibió los sonidos de batalla a su espalda, el chirreo del acero al chocar y los silbidos de las flechas al volar.

Se armó de valor y salió del árbol. El bastón comenzó a enfriarse lentamente, listo para lanzar un hechizo, pero al momento de observar la gran puerta su respiración se cortó. Una enorme figura negra, más alto que Sten, se alzaba sobre su hermana inconsciente, con un enorme espadón a punto de ser blandido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a medio camino, corriendo a enormes zancadas, esquivando flechas y eludiendo espadas. La criatura era mucho más aterradora de cerca, con un terrible hedor emanando de ella. Un gran peto cubría su pecho mientras una túnica morada oscura fluía de su cintura hasta el piso, el blasón del imperio Tevinter adornaba su grisácea armadura y un gran yelmo puntiagudo cubría su cabeza.

La enorme y pesada hoja giro en su dirección, obligándola a rodar por el suelo para después reincorporarse e intentar un hechizo de hielo, pero la criatura se mantuvo inmutable ante la magia helada.

—¡ _Regresado_!—. Escuchó la voz de Jowan mezclada con el ardor de la batalla—. ¡Elsa, no puedes dañarlo con ningún tipo de magia de hielo!

Elsa maldijo en voz baja y retrocedió dos pasos lejos del "Regresado", asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente para estar a salvo, pero cerca para defender a su hermana. Esta vez grabo un glifo debajo del Regresado para encerrarlo temporalmente, pero la criatura continuaba sin inmutarse ante su magia.

" _Maldito seas"_ gruñó Elsa frustrada, _"Debí recordar que los Regresados también tienen una gran resistencia mental contra los hechizos"._

De hecho, los Regresados eran de las criaturas más peligrosas del Velo, pues se decía que eran antiguos guerreros del Imperio Tevinter, poseídos por demonios del orgullo, capaces de invocar una magia extraña para mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que estaban llenos de una furia y rabia incontrolables. Elsa creía que los textos, relatos y leyendas sobre la ferocidad de estos espectros eran exageraciones, hasta ahora.

Al ver que sus hechizos no resultarían efectivos para dañarlo, Elsa entendió que no podría derrotarlo sola, así que se acercó a su hermana con movimientos rápidos pero cautelosos, una vez al otro lado, giró para intentar llegara a la palanca, pero de repente una extraña fuerza la atrajo hacia atrás y sintió como volaba por el aire hasta impactar con el espectro.

—¡Elsa!—. Una voz gritó y no gritó supo con exactitud de quien se trataba, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que su mente explotaría en cualquier momento.

Vio que el Regresado movía su gran espadón para darle el golpe final pero un golpe le hizo tropezar.

Era Kristoff quien le salvó la vida, que ahora se batía en duelo con la gigantesca figura. Si el templario se movía con rapidez, el Regresado era aún más veloz; si el guarda gris era hábil con su espada y escudo, el Regresado era mortal con la gran espada. El duelo inicio algo parejo, ambos se lanzaban estocadas, pero las del templario parecían inofensivas comparadas con la gran espada. Alistair combatió con todo lo que tenía, pero fue inútil, pasó de atacar constantemente a limitarse a cubrirse y esquivar.

Elsa vio la enorme espada balancearse en dos vueltas inhumanas, pasando por encima de la cabeza del Regresado, antes de dirigirse contra su amigo.

El choque del enorme espadón contra el escudo cometa fue todo lo que se necesitó para mandar a Kristoff varios pasos atrás, con el chirrido del metal aun retumbando en sus oídos Elsa vio cuando su compañero caía en un golpe sordo de espalda al suelo.

Intentó levantarse, pero esa extraña fuerza la obligaba a mantenerse en su posición, era como si docenas de hombres le aplastaran el cuerpo, además de que cada vez le costaba más respirar. Con impotencia observó el trascurso de la batalla. El Regresado se movió rápidamente para ejecutar al guarda gris, ni siquiera algunas flechas que se incrustaban en él pudieron detenerlo.

Entonces una figura se posicionó delante de la criatura. Esta vez fue Jowan quien se interpuso entre la vida y la muerte de un guarda gris. La mente de Elsa se llenó de preocupación por su antiguo amigo pues sabía que no tenía el poder necesario para combatir al guerrero del Velo.

No obstante, el apostata sacó un cuchillo y, sin pensarlo, se lo clavó en la mano izquierda, justo en su muñeca. La sangre manó como una fuente y de alguna forma Jowan utilizó esa sangre para mandar un hechizo contra el Regresado quien sorprendentemente retrocedió. Sin embargo, Jowan aún no había acabado y con sus manos invocó un nuevo ataque que terminó desapareciendo al espectro.

La mandíbula de Elsa se abrió junto a sus ojos incrédulos.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, Jowan, sangre y el Regresado eliminado, tan rápido que Elsa sintió náuseas y mareos. Pero ya no sentía la fuerza aprisionándola por lo que se levantó con dificultad. Jowan se acercó a ella, pero se veía mucho más cansado y dolorido que ella.

—G…gracias, Jowan—. Respiró Elsa agitada, intentando recobrar el aire.

Inmediatamente recordó a su hermana y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo. Se arrodilló ante Anna y se dio cuenta que una horrible mancha negra se extendía desde su abdomen, como si la armadura se estuviese pudriendo y entró en pánico al pensar en lo que había debajo del metal; su respiración era anormalmente corta y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

—¡Anna!—. Ahogó un grito de pánico—. Por favor no… Anna…

—Debemos curarla lo más rápido que podamos—. Expresó Jowan acercándose a ellas—. Una herida de un Regresado puede ser mortal en poco tiempo, incluso si no es tan grave

Elsa no perdió tiempo y rápidamente usó el mismo hechizo de curación de la noche anterior, esta vez no le tomó ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Pero la mancha no desapareció de hecho, parecía incrementar. La platinada entró en desesperación.

—¡¿Por qué no ocurre nada?!—. Exigió como si Jowan fuese el culpable o tuviese la respuesta.

—No me veas a mí—. El apostata se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor—. Suplicó Elsa con la voz encogida—. Ayúdame a salvarla.

—Vale, vale—. Aceptó Jowan con su cuchillo en mano—. Pero tendré que usar magia de sangre, así que mantente alejada ¿bien? Mierda—. Maldijo el castaño con una mueca—. ¡No puedo usar mi sangre para el conjuro! Si lo hago podría morir, usé demasiada sangre para el Regresado…

Elsa comenzó un conflicto interno pues temía por su hermana, pero no quería usar magia prohibida, mucho menos magia de sangre.

—¡Entonces que hacemos!—. Exclamó Elsa alterada.

—Necesito la sangre de alguien más—. Explicó el apostata—. Sería mejor si fuese de algún familiar, alguien de su misma sangre…

De un solo movimiento Elsa le arrebató el cuchillo de la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces se apuñaló ella misma, justo en la muñeca izquierda intentando parecer fuerte ante el dolor, _"Hazlo por Anna, ella te necesita"._ La sangre emanó de la herida provocando un sollozo por parte de la rubia.

Jowan no perdió tiempo y, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, manipuló la sangre de Elsa para que de alguna forma fuese transformada en una extraña niebla roja que entró por los orificios nasales de su hermana.

" _Por el halito del Hacedor"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar sorprendida por la magia oscura mientras esperaba que Anna estuviese bien, se acercó nuevamente a su hermana y puso su cabeza cobriza sobre su regazo.

Momentos después observó maravillada como la mancha negra desaparecía de la armadura de la pelirroja y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, mientras dejaba de temblar y, en cambio, se pegaba más a ella. Elsa alejó su mano izquierda para evitar que la sangre manchara su hermoso rostro.

" _Hacedor, se ve tan hermosa"_ pensó mientras movía algunos mechones rojos de su cara, con tanto cuidado y delicadeza posible. Por ahora solo eran ellas, el resto del mundo se derritió a su alrededor y Anna era su única preocupación…

—¡Elsa!—. Kris proclamó.

El pequeño momento se rompió y todo regreso, los muertos, la batalla y el olor a sangre. Ahora todos sus compañeros la rodeaban, sudorosos y fatigados, mientras un gran número de muertos vivientes se acercaban peligrosamente, arrinconándolos contra la gran puerta de la fortaleza.

—Carajo…—. Murmuró mientras buscaba cualquier milagro que pudiera salvarlos.

Morrigan utilizó su magia para crear un escudo espectral pero no duraría mucho; los muertos comenzaban a golpearlo y rasgarlo haciendo que la bruja empleara más poder en su hechizo.

" _¡Tengo que hacer algo o nos matarán!"_ pensó desesperada y de pronto una idea iluminó su cabeza.

—¡La puerta!—. Indicó—. ¡Que alguien baje la palanca! ¡Rápido!

—¡Ya estoy en ello!—. Expresó Eärendil quien intentaba inútilmente bajar la palanca, al parecer estaba atorada. Pero Kristoff se unió al joven elfo y juntos lograron hacer que se moviera, causando un chirrido del acero desprendiéndose de la tierra mientras la enorme puerta se elevaba, al mismo tiempo que el puente caía para dar paso a los militantes y caballeros del Arl que ya cabalgaban y corrían directo a la fortaleza.

Un cuerno se elevó sobre las murallas y Elsa pensó que no había sonido más placentero.

* * *

El Sol ya se encontraba en su punto más alto y el olor calcinado de cadáveres intoxicó el aire.

Elsa se preparó para entrar en el castillo junto a todos sus compañeros: Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, Ser Kai, los hermanos e incluso Jowan. No se sentía cómoda dejando a Anna al cuidado de los militantes, _"al menos Olaf está con ella"_ , pues aún no había despertado, pero Jowan le aseguró que estaría bien. No tuvo más remedio que confiar en la palabra del apostata.

Le dio a Murdock la orden de atacar el castillo si no regresaba en media hora, ya que decidió entrar solo con sus compañeros pues sentía que una fuerza mayor alertaría a lo que fuese que estuviese dentro del castillo, además de poner en peligro a los posibles sobrevivientes y aún no habían tenido noticias del Bann Teagan.

Previamente todos se habían curado las heridas con cataplasmas curativas, además de tomar un descanso para estar completamente preparados para lo que les esperase en el castillo.

Con un suspiro abrió la puerta, el interior era muy parecido a los salones y habitaciones anteriores; un pequeño pasillo daba paso al salón principal donde se encontraban varias personas.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que el Bann Teagan era una de esas personas y que, además, estaba bailando y comportándose como un bufón, dando piruetas y marometas, subiéndose a la larga mesa y jugando con las sillas. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer, era lady Isolda la Arlesa de la finca y a su izquierda un niño de aproximadamente nueve años con cabellos rojizos y ondulados; además de que varios guardias y caballeros los custodiaban desde atrás, cerca de una chimenea al centro de la pared.

El niño aplaudía divertido ante los actos del Bann mientras que la Arlesa solo miraba con tristeza y temor, los caballeros veían impotentes tal acto de humillación, pero algunos parecían tener la mirada perdida.

 _"Parece que están hechizados"._

Al verlos acercarse, el niño hizo una señal para que el Bann se detuviese y este lo hizo sin apelar, moviéndose a la derecha del niño, cerca de la Arlesa.

—Con que estos son los visitantes—. Habló el niño con una voz demoniaca provocando que Elsa se erizase, una voz que definitivamente no era la de un niño—. Los que mencionaste… _madre_.

—S…sí, Connor—. Masculló lady Isolda.

Connor frunció las cejas. —¿Y _Esta_ es la que ha derrotado a mis soldados?—. Cuestionó enfadado—. ¿Los soldados que había mandado a reconquistar _mi_ ciudad?

—S…sí—. Murmuró la Arlesa aterrada.

—¡Y ahora me está mirando! ¿Qué es madre? No puedo verla del todo bien—. Dijo frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de observar mejor.

—Es… es una mujer, Connor. Igual que yo…

—¡Mientes!—. Gruñó el niño—. ¡Esta mujer no se te parece en nada! ¡Mírala! Le doblas la edad y es mucho más bonita que tú. Me sorprende que no hayas ordenado que la ejecuten en un ataque de celos—. El niño la miró de arriba abajo y Elsa sintió náuseas y algo de temor, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada.

—¡C…Connor, te lo suplico, no le hagas daño a nadie!—. Imploró la madre del pequeño. El niño se agarró la cabeza y frunció las cejas, confundido.

—¿M-madre?—. Preguntó confundido y asustado el niño, pero esta vez su voz se escuchó como la de un niño normal—. ¿Qué… que pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Oh, gracias al Hacedor! ¡Connor!—. Lloró la Arlesa aliviada—. ¡Connor! Connor, ¿Me oyes?

—¡Aparta, vieja loca!—. Rugió Connor recuperando la voz demoniaca con odio y furia—. Empiezo a cansarme de ti.

—Guarda gris… por favor,—. Suplico lady Isolda—no le hagas daño a mi hijo. ¡No es responsable de sus actos!

—Entonces _él_ es la fuerza malvada de la que hablabas—. Dijo Morrigan adelantándose a Elsa.

—¡No, no digas eso!—. Chilló desconsolada la dama del risco.

—¿Así que el niño se ha convertido en una abominación y ha desgarrado el Velo?—. La bruja bufó con su característico tono cruel.

—¡Connor no pretendía hacer eso!—. Replicó la Arlesa, para después fijar su vista cargada de odio en Jowan—. ¡Fue él, ese maldito mago! El que envenenó a Eamon… ¡Él es el culpable! ¡El invocó al demonio! ¡Connor solo intentaba ayudar a su padre!

—¿E hizo un trato con un demonio para ello? Que niño más estúpido…

—¡Morrigan!—. Leliana reprendió a la pelinegra.

—¡Fue un trato justo!—. Rezongó el niño-demonio—. Padre está vivo, tal como yo quería, ¡Ahora me toca a mí sentarme en el trono y enviar a mis ejércitos a la conquista del mundo! ¡Nadie volverá a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Nadie!

—¡Nadie volverá a decirle lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Nadie! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—. Se mofó el Bann Teagan ganándose una mirada de repulsión del niño-demonio.

—¡Silencio, tío! Ya te he advertido lo que te podría pasar si seguías gritando, ¿ _verdad_? Sí, lo hice—. Después se giró para ver a Elsa y su grupo nuevamente—. Pero mantengamos la calma. Esta mujer debe tener la audiencia que busca. Dinos, mujer ¿a qué has venido?

—A ayudar—. Afirmó Elsa con determinación aferrándose a su bastón—. Ayudar a las personas que has aterrorizado.

—¡Solo me estaba divirtiendo!—. Exclamó el niño-demonio con una risa macabra—. ¡Todo ha sido tan divertido! ¿No te estas divirtiendo, tío?—. Miro al Bann sentado a sus pies.

—¡Claro, claro! ¡Todo es diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Ja ja ja ja!—. El Bann se rio histéricamente, rodando sobre su espalda y sofocando su risa cuando el niño le dio una bofetada.

—¡Silencio, tío! ¡Ya te advertí lo que te pasara si me irritas!

—Esto se acabó—. Sentenció el extemplario con dureza dando un paso al frente y su mano en el pomo de su espada—. Liberarás a esta gente o sufrirás las consecuencias, _demonio_.

—¡No he terminado de jugar! ¡No puedes detenerme!—. Berreó pataleando y maldiciendo—. ¡Creo que están tratando de arruinarme la diversión, madre!

—No…—. Comenzó lady Isolda—. No creo que…

—¡Pues claro que no crees ni sabes nada!—. Interrumpió el furioso niño—. Desde que enviaste a los caballeros lejos de aquí, no has hecho nada más que arruinarme la diversión. Empiezo aburrirme, _madre_. ¡Anhelo diversiones! ¡Diversiones! ¡Esta mujer quiere terminar con mis diversiones! Salvando esta estúpida ciudad—. Habló mientras su mirada se oscurecía y ponía sus ojos llenos de odio en Elsa—. ¡Ahora me las vas a pagar! ¡Mátenla! ¡Quiero su cabeza!

Connor salió corriendo por una puerta que había al final del salón, al otro lado de donde se encontraban Elsa y sus compañeros por lo que no pudieron seguirlo.

El grito de lady Isolda Guerrin corriendo a una esquina para protegerse fue opacado por el sonido de una docena de espadas desenvainándose…

* * *

 **Anna**

Se despertó con una sensación rasposa y húmeda en su rostro, abriendo mejor los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Olaf quien le lamia la cara. Levantándose y tratando de quitarse al animal de encima, recordó la batalla que había tenido momento solo unos segundos antes.

" _Odio cuando pasa esto. Ni siquiera supe si ganamos o no la batalla. Aunque sigo con vida, supongo que…"_

Una mancha blanca se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Ay, Olaf! ¡Quieto! Sentado, ¡sentado! Eso es—. Miró al mabari blanco mientras este se sentaba a sus pies. Acarició con suavidad el pelaje de su querido perro al tiempo en que inspeccionaba su alrededor. Estaba en una camilla militar improvisada, la sombra del gran árbol le cubría de los rayos del sol y el pozo de agua estaba a su derecha.

—Ah, lady Cousland—. Dijo una voz conocida para ella—. Me alegro de ver que ya estés despierta.

—Murdock—. Nombró Anna al hombre—. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—Te quedaste inconsciente en el combate—. Confirmó el alcalde de la ciudad.

— _"Gracias por decir lo obvio",_ Me refería a lo que paso después—. Anna rodó los ojos y el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—Tus compañeros nos abrieron las puertas y mandamos a todos esos bastardos al infierno del que salieron.

Anna sonrió levemente por la actitud del hombre y se incorporó de la camilla. Para su sorpresa no sentía dolor alguno y había sido despojada de su armadura, dejándola con una camisa de lana y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

—¿Dónde están mis armas?—. Cuestionó estirando los brazos.

—Allí mismo, y también un nuevo yelmo, ¡cortesía de la milicia!—. Comentó señalando a su izquierda donde su espada y escudo yacían acotados en el árbol, junto a un brillante yelmo completo: la cimera estaba decorada con una torre y la visera tenía grabados de montañas. Sin pensarlo corrió directo al yelmo mientras lo inspeccionaba y se lo ponía ¡Le quedaba de maravilla!

—Así sí que pareces un caballero del Risco, je—. Le dijo el alcalde.

—¿Y mi armadura?

—Mhm—. Murdock hizo una mueca—. Se oxidó, no preguntes cómo porque no tengo idea. Pero la milicia te ha proporcionado una nueva—. Señaló hacia un costado.

Anna se acercó a la nueva armadura y pasó un dedo por las firmes placas de acero brillante. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a ponérsela. Cogió a _Idun_ junto a su escudo, tomando una vaina que Murdock también le ofrecía, se la ajustó en la cintura y guardó su preciada espada.

—¿Sabes dónde está Elsa?—. Le pregunto mientras acariciaba nuevamente a su perro.

—¿La guarda gris? Ella y su grupo entraron en el castillo. Dio órdenes de atacarlo si no regresaba en media hora. Han pasado como veinte minutos.

—Muy bien, voy a entrar.

—¿Tu sola?—. El hombre ahogó un gemido incrédulo.

—-Por supuesto, además no voy sola—. Afirmó Anna—. Olaf me acompañará ¿no es así, chico?

El mabari ladró en respuesta y la pelirroja comenzó a caminar directo a la puerta del castillo.

* * *

 **Elsa**

Se limpió el sudor mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar la respiración, algunos cuerpos yacían inconscientes a su alrededor, lamentablemente dos muertos también estaban entre ellos. A pesar de que Elsa ordenó que solamente los dejasen inconscientes, la ferocidad con la que atacaron los caballeros del Risco fue brutal haciendo que Sten y Ser Kai tuviesen que recurrir a métodos más _eficientes_ para salvar a Amarïe que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un caballero.

Por fortuna el Bann Teagan no era ninguno de los muertos y ahora estaba recuperando la conciencia con lady Guerrin a su lado, ayudándolo, y Elsa frente a él.

—¡Teagan!—. Exclamó la Arlesa con preocupación al tiempo en que el hombre se sentaba sobre el suelo con dolor—. Teagan, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy… estoy mejor, creo—. Respondió el noble con la mirada avergonzada—. Mi mente vuelve a ser mía.

—¡Andraste bendita!—. Expresó la dama—. Nunca me habría perdonado que te mataran después de haberte traído aquí. ¡Que estúpida soy!—. Fijó su mirada llena de arrepentimiento y suplica en la maga—. ¡Por favor! ¡Connor no es responsable de sus actos! Tiene que haber algún modo de salvarlo.

—No estoy dispuesta a matar a un niño—. Dijo Elsa con convicción.

—Connor ya no es un niño—. Habló Jowan detrás de ella—. Es una _abominación_.

—¡Tu! ¡TU le has hecho esto a Connor!—. Rugió lady Isolda.

—¡No! ¡No he convocado a ningún dominio, ya se lo dije!—. Se defendió el mago—. Si me dejarais ayudar…

—¡¿Ayudar?! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Te traje aquí para que ayudaras a mi hijo y, a cambio, envenenaste a mi marido! Deberías estar encerrado en las mazmorras.

—Pensé que podría ayudarnos—. Dijo Elsa tragándose su orgullo—. A fin de cuentas, él lo empezó todo.

—¿Ayudarnos?—. Cuestionó la Arlesa furiosa—. ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho, habría que ejecutarlo!

—Fue tu secretismo lo que hizo posible todo, Isolda—. Acusó el Bann.

—Pero yo… yo no quería…

—Se… lo que debéis pensar de mí, mi señora—. Murmuró Jowan melancólicamente—. Me aproveché de vuestro miedo, lo siento. En verdad lo hago. Nunca pensé que fuera a pasar algo así.

—Bueno no voy a rechazar su ayuda, al menos no de momento—. Comentó el Bann mientras se reincorporaba—. Y si Connor es realmente una abominación…

—No ha sido siempre el demonio que visteis—. Explicó la dama del risco—. Connor sigue en su interior y a veces sale a la superficie. ¡Por favor, solo quiero protegerlo! ¡Si hubieran descubierto que Connor poseía magia se lo habrían llevado! Pensé que si aprendía lo suficiente entonces… ¡Por favor, es mi hijo! ¡Mi único hijo y es solo un niño pequeño!

—Ya dije que no pienso matar a un niño—. Le refutó Elsa.

—Normalmente,—. Comenzó Kristoff con voz baja—yo nunca sugeriría que matáramos a un niño, pero… _eso_ es una abominación. No creo que haya alternativa.

—No podemos matar a un niño, demonio o no demonio—. Protestó Leliana-. ¡Por favor, no me digáis que estamos pensando en ello!

—Mátenlo—. Gruñó el qunari Sten—. Es el único camino. Es lo que hace mi gente.

—Seguro que debe haber otra salida—. Dijo ser Kai—. ¿Dónde está el honor en matar a un niño? Se supone que los fuertes deben proteger a los débiles…

—Tiene razón, Ser—. Expresó el joven elfo—. El deber de un caballero es proteger a los inocentes, esos son sus votos; estoy seguro de que los guardas grises también lo hacen.

—Viste esa cosa, hermano—. Señaló Amarïe—. Para nada es inocente. Debe morir…

—¡Amarïe!—. Exclamó el elfo indignado.

Un caballero que había recuperado la conciencia momentos después del Bann y que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación se acercó.

—Mis señores si me permiten… Vi con mis propios ojos como el niño ordenaba la ejecución de mujeres y niños por simple diversión. Buenos hombres murieron gracias a él. Les cortó las orejas a los sirvientes y se las dio de comer a los perros; luego… pasó por la espada a todos, incluidos los perros. Yo… con todo respeto, no creo que esa _cosa_ sea lord Connor…

—¡¿Cómo osas…?!—. Gruñó lady Isolda—. ¡Jurasteis protegerlo! La sola idea de matarlo es traición. ¡Debería hacerte ejecutar!

—Isolda, Connor es mi único sobrino, pero… también está poseído por un demonio—. Dijo el hermano del Arl sombríamente—. Matarlo sería… un acto de misericordia.

Elsa se sintió enferma y asqueada por la sola idea de matar al niño, el hijo del Arl Eamon y único heredero de Risco Rojo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer, ¡por qué todo se lo dejaban a ella!

—Hay… otra opción—. La voz de Jowan cortó sus pensamientos—. Aunque… detesto tener que mencionarla. Un mago podría enfrentarse al demonio en el Velo, sin necesidad de hacerle daño al propio Connor…

¡Claro! Como pudo olvidarlo, todavía quedaba esa opción y Elsa se sintió agradecida con su antiguo amigo, por mucho que le pesase aceptarlo.

—Físicamente el demonio no está dentro de Connor—. Explicó Elsa esta vez al ver las caras confundidas a su alrededor—. El demonio lo absorbe en el Velo, en sus sueños, y lo controla desde allí. Podemos utilizar la conexión que los une para encontrar al demonio.

—¿Puedes entrar al Velo y matar al demonio sin dañar a mi hijo?—. Preguntó la Arlesa esperanzada.

—Oh, creo que se olvidan de un _pequeñísimo_ detalle—. Dijo Morrigan con su sarcasmo de siempre—. Para ingresar al Velo se necesita una gran cantidad de Lirio. Sin mencionar que aquí solo somos tres magos, no tenemos el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

—Ahí entro yo—. Jowan dio un paso al frente—. No tenemos el lirio ni los magos necesarios, pero yo poseo… magia de sangre.

Y todo volvió a derrumbarse para Elsa pues sabía muy bien que la magia de sangre utiliza la fuerza vital de los demás como poder, ¡lo acababa de ver momentos antes cuando Anna fue curada! Además de que entrar en el Velo significaba hacer una absorción de poder desorbitante, tal vez significaría la muerte del "donador".

—La magia de sangre está prohibida. Esa no es una opción—. Negó Elsa intentando sonar más decidida y fuerte de lo que en verdad se sentía.

—¡Pero si hay una forma, por favor, debo conocerla!—. Suplicó la Arlesa.

Jowan cerró los ojos. —El lirio proporciona el poder que necesita el ritual. Pero puedo extraer ese poder de la energía vital de una persona… pero requiere _toda_ la energía de esa persona—. Explicó el mago—. Alguien debe… morir.

—¡No!—. Protestó Alistair—. ¡No podemos usar magia de sangre! Tan solo hace un momento ya fue utilizada, ¡y dos veces!

—¿Y preferirías matar a un niño?—. Cuestionó una nueva voz proveniente del pasillo por el que Elsa había llegado—. Tal vez deberías ser _tú_ el que mueva la espada si estas tan seguro…

Cuando Elsa volteó se encontró con la cabeza roja de su hermana, instintivamente buscó sus ojos intentando encontrar más claridad para decidir. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntar cuanto tiempo llevaba su hermana ahí, su mabari caminaba junto a ella.

—Elsa,—. La voz de Anna le revolvió la mente— no puedes considerar matar a ese niño… Y si lo haces…—. Sus ojos se volvieron feroces mientras una mirada asesina recorría su cuerpo—. No lo permitiré.

—Yo… yo—. Elsa intentó encontrar su voz pero le resultaba difícil, teniendo que apartar los ojos de su hermana—. Debe haber otro método.

—Necesitamos poder—. Insistió Jowan—. Y el lirio o la sangre proporcionan ese poder. No hay término medio.

—Que sea sangre—. Lady Isolda habló con completa determinación a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos—. Sacrificadme a mí. O alguien mata a mi hijo para que podamos destruir a la criatura que lo posee, o doy la vida para que él pueda vivir. Para mí la respuesta está muy clara.

—Magia de sangre, ¿creéis que necesitamos más maldad?—. Espetó el ex templario—. Dos errores no componen un acierto...

—Me parece una solución más sensata—. Dijo Morrigan, sorprendentemente sin su habitual veneno—. Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una voluntaria.

—Aquí tu eres la maga y guarda gris, no yo, amiga—. Le dijo Teagan—. Serás tú quien entre en el Velo. La decisión, pues, está en tus manos.

Nuevamente sintió ganas de gritar debido a que la desesperación le carcomía el alma, todo lo que quería era irse de ese lugar y dejar que alguien más decidiese por ella. Una mano se situó en su hombro y supo de inmediato que pertenencia a Anna, sintió que una gran carga se desprendía de sus hombros y por un momento todo estuvo bien.

Sin embargo, debía hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Elsa caminó por los amplios pasillos del castillo de Risco Rojo, sus pasos resonaban al ritmo de su corazón. Con una sensación amarga en su boca que se hacía más fuerte con cada pisada. El simple hecho de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer le provocaba náuseas y odio hacia sí misma. Estaba a punto de matar a un niño.

Era esto o arriesgarse a usar el ritual de Jowan, ritual que consistía en el uso de magia prohibida e inestable, incluso el hechizo podría fallar y volverse contra ella causando más problemas de los que ya tenía. Además, se prometió que nunca usaría esa magia, no se convertiría en un monstruo. Pero de una u otra forma terminaría siendo uno.

Elsa no podía pensar en algo que la hiciera más miserable. Oh es cierto, su hermana la odiaría por siempre.

Las escaleras y rampas que daban lugar al segundo piso parecían eternas. Con antorchas y velas observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como los ojos amarillos de una manada de lobos acechando a su presa, aguardando el momento para atacar.

Los retratos de los antiguos amos y señores del Risco adornaban los gruesos muros de roca, vio algunos grabados en la piedra representando el castillo situado en una colina roja, todo bellamente tallado. Sin embargo, la belleza del castillo no disminuyó en absoluto su agonía mental.

Aun recordaba las miradas de sus compañeros cuando tomó la decisión de acabar con la vida del heredero al Arlingo. Pero en ese momento solo tuvo ojos para un único rostro, una cabeza rojiza que le miró con tal odio y desprecio que Elsa se hundió en propia miseria. Esos ojos azules que le recordaron a su padre aquella fatídica noche. No quería revivir ese momento.

Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo en que deslizaba una fina daga por su temblorosa mano derecha, el arma con la que daría el golpe. Tal vez usar magia para detener el corazón del infante sería más adecuado y menos cruel, sin embargo, el arma estaba encantada y Alistair—extemplario—le aseguró que el demonio solo sería destruido cuando la daga sintiera los últimos respiros de Connor, de lo contrario solo el niño moriría.

Finalmente llegó hasta el cuarto del niño Guerrin. Parada desde la puerta alcanzó a ver algunos dibujitos decorando la pared a su izquierda, montones de juguetes y libros obstruían el piso, una cama pegada a la pared derecha, un estante con montones de libros se aferraba al muro central y justo en el centro se encontraba Connor de espalda a ella.

—Connor...—. Apenas encontró su voz.

El niño se volteó y la miró con inocencia, rompiéndole más el corazón.

—¿Has visto a padre?—. Preguntó el niño—. Está muy enfermo, solo quiero ayudar...

—Tu padre se pondrá bien—. Aseguró Elsa acercándose cuidadosamente al niño, esquivando juguetes y demás artilugios—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—. Le dijo Connor con una sonrisa despreocupada para después fruncir el ceño angustiado—. Padre ya no puede jugar conmigo... Está todo en día en la cama y no hace nada. Dicen que se va a morir...

Elsa se arrodilló a la altura del niño intentando tomar fuerza y voluntad para hacer lo que debía hacerse. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre "Un Cousland hace lo que debe" se repitió, "pero yo ya no soy una Cousland" pensó con tristeza "entonces que soy, ¿quién soy yo? Tal vez un monstruo después de todo."

—Pero yo voy a salvarlo—. Afirmó Connor con seguridad—. Salvaré a mi familia y después la protegeré. ¿Entonces, juegas conmigo o no?

Elsa, decidida a que los últimos momentos de Connor fueran de lo mejor posible, jugó con él durante lo que parecieron horas, riendo y saltando por todo el cuarto. Elsa y Connor jugaron juegos tradicionales de Ferelden como "conquistar la fortaleza", "construye mi castillo" o "el dragón y el cazador" además de que la rubia le leyó algunas historias y narró cuentos de terror que provocaban gran satisfacción en el rostro del niño. Al final la platinada casi olvidaba la razón por la que estaba allí.

—Eres muy buena, lady Elsa—. Comentó Connor con un bostezo una vez que Elsa lo estaba arropando, "Todos merecen una muerte rápida y sin dolor" se dijo la maga "al menos puedo darte eso, pequeño"

Connor se acomodó entre las mantas dispuesto a dormir, no sin antes cuestionar nuevamente por su padre e incluso su madre, Elsa respondió mintiéndole que estaban bien y que pronto los vería de nuevo. La respiración de Connor se volvió cada vez más regular hasta que estuvo completamente dormido.

Elsa miró la daga otra vez, viendo su reflejo a través del metal. ¿En verdad haría esto? ¿Mataría un niño por el bien mayor? Ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor a su padre, que la entregó al Circulo para proteger a su pueblo y familia. Sin embargo, eso no reducía el dolor.

"Las cosas van más allá del blanco y el negro", comprendió en aquel instante, "somo grises".

De repente el reflejo cambio y el rostro de su padre cobró vida, mirándola con esos ojos decepcionados que aún le rompían el corazón.

¿Lo ves, Elsa? Eres igual a mí, eres lo que tanto temías ser...

Con un grito dejo caer el arma, la voz fue exactamente igual a la de Agdar Cousland y eso le heló la sangre. "No, nunca seré como tú" Elsa se preguntó si acaso se había vuelto loca, las paredes se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, más pequeñas, engulléndola en una oscuridad desoladora.

Recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente, los castigos, los regaños, pero sobre todo la soledad que vivió durante sus primeros años volvió para atormentarla. Sin darse cuenta, sollozaba con la cabeza envuelta entre sus rodillas, tratando de ocultar todo el dolor. Sintió que el piso se ponía helado y la temperatura bajaba radicalmente, hielo, estaba dejando que sus emociones la controlaran y no podía permitirlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró nuevamente con la daga encantada. Mantuvo los ojos en la maldita arma, se armó de valor y la cogió.

Dando una última mirada al niño dormido, se alejó con determinación.

"No seré como tú" Y entonces arrojó la daga por la ventana.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza del capítulo, pero tenía poco tiempo para escribir y no me llegaba la inspiración y las ganas para seguir escribiendo. Pero ahora estoy de nuevo en sintonía para continuar con el próximo capítulo que probablemente termine dentro de semana y media.**

 **Déjenme saber sus opiniones y díganme que creen que elija Elsa, o si tal vez haga algo distinto...**

 **Si tienen dudas sobre la apariencia de un Regresado imaginen un Nazgul de El Señor de los Anillos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo. :D**


	19. El Lago

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola otra vez, sí como ven no estoy muerto. Lamento el enorme tiempo que paso para poder terminar este. Definitivamente un bloqueo de autor y procrastinar durante demasiado tiempo no son buenas combinaciones.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, largo para compensar la ausencia de dos meses. Este es más un capítulo de "transición" pero ocurren muchas cosas importantes que estoy seguro les gustaran (guiño guiño).**

 **Gracias por seguir esperando el fic :)**

 **No tengo nada, todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17—El Lago**

 **Anna**

La intensidad de la lluvia los obligó a buscar un refugio lo más pronto posible, un pequeño refugio natural con varios pinos les proporciono el lugar perfecto para acampar. Anna maldijo internamente, odiaba el lodo en sus grebas y deseó haberse cambiado la plateada armadura de escamas por una más ligera. Además, el agua probablemente arruinaría gran parte del hierro y sin alguien que repare armaduras, tendría que aguantar todo el camino que parecía eterno.

Llevaban medio día caminando y, convenientemente, las nubes habían decidido hacer acto de aparición. El Sol se había ocultado desde hace una hora, por lo que decidieron acampar.

Por lo menos fueron llevados en barco desde Risco Rojo hasta el otro lado del lago Calenhad, en la desembocadura del Río Dane, porque si no… Anna no quería ni imaginarse el infinito camino que hubiesen tenido delante. Se suponía que ahora deberían de haberse movido con más velocidad pues los enanos y su carro mercante se quedaron en el Risco, al igual que algunos miembros de su grupo.

Actualmente solo viajaban siete: ella, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Leliana, Morrigan y Sten. El resto se quedaron custodiando el castillo mientras ellos completaban la misión. Por supuesto que Ser Kai había sido reacio a dejarla, pero era necesario pues necesitaban a alguien de confianza cuidando al niño-demonio, aunque se preguntó por qué Elsa confiaría en él como si lo conociera de años, tanto como para dejarlo a cargo; los elfos también se quedaron como escuderos del viejo caballero; y el apostata Jowan se mantuvo bajo custodia del Bann Teagan hasta que regresaran y se decidiera que hacer con él.

Una vez que el campamento estuvo acomodado y la bruja Morrigan hizo una fogata con fuego mágico, decidieron turnarse para hacer guardia y ella fue la primera. Se quedó sentada sobre una roca que cubrió con una manta para evitar mojarse, cerca de la fogata.

El golpeteo del aguacero contra el firmamento fue tan constante que Anna no tardó en acostumbrarse. Recordó algunas lluvias en Pináculo, que eran mucho más frías debido a estar al norte del reino, incluso en invierno nevaba con frecuencia. Extrañaba su hogar, a su familia, la nieve… A ella siempre le gustó la nieve, aunque no entendía su rara fascinación por dicha cosa. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar.

A pesar de que siempre fue una persona muy positiva, eso no impedía que hubiera momentos en los que Anna se sintiera perdida, sola y sin nadie para amarla. A Anna siempre le aterró la idea de estar sola, de no ser amada.

Hubo un tiempo en el que todo era felicidad y despreocupación, después sus padres no le dieran la misma atención que antes (su padre ocupado y su madre melancólica), y los sirvientes se volvieron indiferentes hacia ella. Tal vez era demasiado fastidiosa con esa actitud alegre y la gente se cansaba de eso, así que decidió cambiar. Y se volvió más arrogante y sarcástica, algo de esto fue gracias a Hans, pues él fue su principal compañero y amigo por tanto tiempo. Con Hans a su lado no se sentía tan sola y el miedo disminuía.

Oh Hans...

El hombre que creyó amar alguna vez cuando aún era una niña tonta y llena de ilusiones, con la cabeza en canciones e historias sobre héroes rescatando doncellas de monstruos malvados y viajes épicos por el mundo. Su "héroe" la traicionó y el padre de este clavó una flecha en su madre, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de aquella niña.

Apretó los dientes con una rabia impotente. No. No volvería a ser esa niña tonta y esta vez se aseguraría que todos los que la hayan lastimado paguen, empezando por el traidor Hans y su rata de padre.

La lluvia continuó golpeteando. El canto de un grillo se mezcló con el soplar del viento. Las ramas y hojas de los arboles crujían con intensidad.

Ahí estaba ella, con su más grande pesadilla consumiéndola. Estaba sola. Esta vez no tenía a Gerda para consolarla, ni Ser Kai para aconsejarla. Su "amado" la había traicionado. Su madre había muerto. Su padre seguía desaparecido, tal vez incluso muerto al igual que su primo y su sobrino.

Se había quedado sola.

Con ese pensamiento se abrazó las rodillas buscando consuelo. Algo rasposo y húmedo acaricio su mano, era Olaf. Al menos lo tenía a él. No sabía que sería de ella si llegase perder a Olaf, Gerda y al viejo caballero. Tal vez su corazón se llenaría de odio y venganza, si no lo estaba ya.

Dejó escapar un suspiro afligido. Al menos el asunto del niño Connor todavía se podía resolver sin matar a ningún inocente. Anna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara al recordarlo.

 **Flashback**

 _Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Elsa se había ido con la supuesta arma encantada, así que sin poder contener más su ansiedad se escabullo hasta la habitación de Connor, sin saber que escena encontraría. ¿La maga lo había hecho? ¿Acaso Anna se equivocó cuando se permitió confiar en la mujer rubia? Aunque algo en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que esas dudas fueran erróneas._

 _Al llegar hasta la habitación abrió la puerta de golpe. Esperaba encontrar a la hechicera dispuesta a matar al niño y ella estaba lista para evitarlo, o vengarlo en caso de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero, en cambio, vio a la rubia arrojar la daga por la ventana. Elsa giro alarmada, encarándola con una expresión asustadiza y de poca seguridad._

 _Se quedaron allí, mirándose simplemente. Parecía que la otra chica había estado sollozando, pero no se necesitaron palabras para ese momento. Anna le sonrió ligeramente y Elsa devolvió la sonrisa._

 _Al final, Anna no había estado tan equivocada en confiar en la platinada._

 **Fin Flashback**

Sí, era un buen recuerdo. Lentamente los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza desaparecieron y, por un momento, se sintió en paz al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la maga. Tal vez todavía podía sentir algo a parte del odio y la venganza. Quería creer que eso era posible.

—¿Disfrutando del paisaje?—. La voz de un hombre la alertó. Era Kristoff que se sentó frente a ella, recordó que él era el siguiente en hacer guardia.

—Solo un poco—. Contestó indiferente, rasgo adquirido por la costumbre.

—Deberías ir a descansar, por la mañana nos espera un largo camino. Yo me encargo de mantener el campamento libre de bandidos. Seguramente mi olor e ingenio los espantará—. Bromeó como siempre hacía, pero la diversión no llegó a Anna.

—No estoy cansada—. Mintió. Ella estaba agotada, pero temía que, si cerraba los ojos, regresaría a la tristeza y el miedo, a la soledad. Odiaba sentirse así.

—Pero al menos estarías más caliente en tu tienda—. El rubio aconsejó y ella lo miró fijamente—. O puedes quedarte si lo deseas, no me importaría compartir mi guardia con una chica tan hermosa—. Dijo burlonamente, pero Anna nuevamente optó por ignorarlo.

El silencio continuó haciéndose cada vez más incómodo, y Anna deseó haberse ido antes. El guarda gris carraspeó rompiendo el silencio.

—Y... bueno, ejem—. Se notaba claramente nervioso—. Tal vez deberíamos intentar conocernos, después de todo viajaremos juntos por un largo, largo tiempo.

—¿Qué hay que saber?—. Se encogió de hombros—. Eres hijo bastardo del rey Maric y un guarda gris, sin mencionar que solías ser templario. Yo soy, probablemente, la última de mi familia—. Respondió fríamente.

Su cara se afligió. —Lo siento por eso... ya sabes, lo de tu familia—. Dijo con empatía, pero a Anna no le importó, el rostro del chico se volvió sombrío—. Yo también perdí a alguien que amaba recientemente. Duncan fue... como un padre para mí. Y los guardas grises eran mi familia—. Exhaló derrotado—. Ahora solo somos dos.

Anna no respondió y se limitó a mirar las llamas de la fogata.

—Pero no hay que hablar de cosas tristes—. Dijo recobrando su humor y sonrisa—. Por qué no hablamos de... ehmm por ejemplo... ¿lo que ocurrió en Risco Rojo?

Anna lo miró sin emociones—. Querías que Connor muriera.

Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado y algo culpable—. ¡Lo siento! Sabes que en ese momento era la mejor opción. Usar magia de sangre para resolver el problema solo traería más maldad. Incluso no había seguridad de que el ritual funcionaría. No podía permitirlo.

—Así que optaste por seguir tus ideales templarios—. Asumió sin dudar tomando una postura amenazante—. ¿Y matar a un niño inocente es tu definición de bondad?

—Él ya no es un niño, es una abominación—. Contratacó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de intentar hacerlo tú mismo—. Arremetió con dureza la pelirroja—. Fue Elsa quien lo haría, solo le diste la herramienta y un par de consejos—. Anna cerró los ojos, calmándose—. Y, aun así, ella no lo hizo.

—¡Oye, no sabía que había otra manera! De haberlo sabido no hubiera insistido en, en… la otra forma—. Se rascó el cuello con una mueca.

" _Asesinato"_ terminó Anna mentalmente.

De hecho, Elsa había tenido una idea brillante al sugerir una tercera alternativa. Viajar hasta la Torre del Círculo para solicitar la ayuda de los magos.

Según lo que entendió, utilizarían el poder combinado de varios magos más el lirio para lograr ingresar en el Velo sin la necesidad de un sacrificio de sangre como fuente de poder. Tenía sus riegos, por supuesto, debían arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que no llegaran a tiempo y el niño fuera consumido completamente por el demonio. Aun así, fue lo mejor, pensó Anna. Además, aprovecharían el viaje para reclamar la ayuda el Círculo y unirlo a su ejército que por el momento solo era hipotético.

La pelirroja se estremeció al pensar en el pequeño Connor sin vida. Recordó a su sobrinito Oren y una sensación de hundimiento le cayó encima.

—Eso no cambia lo que quisiste hacer, lo que querías hacer—. Continuó la pelirroja pasando una mano por el pelaje blanco de Olaf.

El guarda gris no respondió, parecía que no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo a la hora de defender sus propias ideas. Sería muy difícil convertirlo en un rey adecuado, pero eso aun podía esperar.

—Me alegra que no tuviéramos que llegar a eso—. La voz del hombre era sincera—. Mira, el hecho de que a veces se necesitan medidas extremas para defender el mundo de los demonios, no significa que me agraden. Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo yo mismo. Es por eso que renuncie a mi entrenamiento para ser templario—. El rubio respiró exasperado frotándose el cuello—. Y así quieren que sea rey.

—Serás un gran rey algún día—. Dijo Anna—. Solo necesitas la guía adecuada y consejeros confiables. Algo que haces bien es escuchar a quienes te rodean. Cailan no solía hacerlo. Supongo que eso lo llevó a la tumba.

Kristoff soltó una carcajada.

—Esperemos que la corona no me quede grande, Cailan tenía la costumbre de querer eh… superar en _todo_ a muchos gobernantes—. Dijo haciendo referencia a rumores de que el difunto rey tuvo más mujeres en su adolescencia que todos los reyes que le precedieron, ganándose el apodo de _Cailan el_ _prominente_. El rubio se divirtió a carcajadas y Anna se rio con él.

Sí. Alistair podría ser un rey mucho mejor que su medio hermano, pues recordaba una reunión con el joven monarca hace un año y, a su parecer, había sido muy tonto e ingenuo, siempre con sus ideas de salvar al mundo sin prestarle atención a asuntos más importantes como la política y la vida cortesana. En ese aspecto su esposa, Anora Mc Tir era mucho más competente. De hecho, Anna sospechaba que sin Anora, el gobierno de Cailan se hubiese desmoronado nada más empezar.

" _Tampoco es que lo juzgue, yo solía ser igual. Siempre huyendo de mis deberes como dama"_.

Alistair _necesitaba_ ser un buen rey. Pero primero tendrían que lidiar con Howe, Hans, Anora, Loghain y por su puesto la Ruina. Comenzar por reunir un ejército sería lo primordial.

—Al menos tendremos la seguridad de que no mantendrás a muchas mujeres en la corte, ese aroma tuyo sin duda las espantará—. La broma salió de manera natural haciendo que Anna se sintiera más relajada que en todo el tiempo desde que salieron de Risco Rojo. La risa de ambos se perdió entre la penumbra de la noche.

La lluvia siguió sin descanso cuando Anna finalmente se fue a acostar tras algunas bromas y conversaciones más ligeras con el guarda gris, al final concluyó que Kristoff no era tan tonto e inútil como creía al principio, tal vez podría ser un buen amigo. Anna realmente esperaba no quedarse hundida en la soledad. Pero fue con el pensamiento de cierta rubia platinada que finalmente cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **Elsa**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las hojas de los árboles, Elsa ya había comenzado a recoger su tienda y sus sabanas. De hecho, sus ojos se mantuvieron en vigilia gran parte de la noche, pues tras terminar su turno de guardia no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Al menos ese tiempo sirvió para reflexionar.

A ella siempre le gustó pensar entre la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sinceramente, Elsa creía haber elegido el camino correcto, aunque al principio no había estado tan segura, pero tras haber escuchado la opinión de sus compañeros terminó por creer que era lo correcto. Solo Morrigan y Sten no estuvieron especialmente felices con el rumbo de la misión, la primera creía que era una pérdida de tiempo y apoyaba la idea del ritual, mientras que el segundo era un qunari por lo que despreciaba cualquier tipo de magia y también creía que el viaje era un completo desperdicio.

Pero fueron las lágrimas de alivio de lady Isolda que finalmente terminaron por convencerla de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin mencionar la aprobación absoluta de su hermana. Tal vez los riegos a correr eran muy grandes pero las recompensas también lo eran.

Eso la llevó a pensar en Jowan, aún le dolía recordar como la usó para conseguir lo que quería y al final la traicionó. No obstante, no pudo impedir cuestionarse si en verdad se había enamorado de Lily, tal vez sus palabras eran sinceras y temía ser convertido en un tranquilo, pero Elsa había sido herida tantas veces que tenía miedo de confiar y ser nuevamente apuñalada.

Sin embargo, Jowan salvó a Anna, la última familia que le quedaba (aunque la pelirroja no lo sabía), además de intentar ayudar con el asunto de Connor. No tenía idea de qué hacer con él, de momento seguía en Risco Rojo. pero sabía que llegaría el momento de decidir el destino del apostata.

Detestaba ser ella quien tomara las decisiones, sentía que en cualquier momento haría algo mal y finalmente terminaría por decepcionar a todos. Nunca le gustó ser una constante decepción para sus padres y para el mundo en general, ¿a quién le gustaría eso?

Tras un desayuno rápido y nada en especial, Elsa procedió a revisar con cuidado su mapa. Se encontraban cerca del Río Dane. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, faltaban alrededor de dos días a pie y sin descanso para llegar a la Torre del Círculo.

Tuvieron la suerte de ser transportados en barco desde el pueblo de R.R. hasta la desembocadura del Río Dane, en el lago Calenhad, ya que de lo contrario su viaje habría durado hasta tres semanas solo en el camino de ida. A este ritmo tardarían dos días en llegar. Pero, al seguir su caminata hacia el norte, el clima se hacía cada vez más frío. No es que a Elsa le molestara.

En una nota mental, la rubia repasó su misión actual. Necesitaban la ayuda del Arl Eamon para unir a Risco Rojo a su ejército, pero primero debían levantar la maldición del lugar y para ello necesitaba matar al demonio que controlaba a Connor. El viaje a la Torre no solo serviría como ayuda para el niño, sino también para usar el tratado de los Guardas Grises y reclamar la ayuda del Circulo contra la Ruina.

En ese momento vio a Morrigan que, como siempre, se colocaba lo más lejos posible del resto. La bruja era un misterio para Elsa, no entendía muy bien sus motivaciones para acompañarlos, es verdad que su madre le dijo que fuera, pero en realidad no era como si estuviera atada de pies y manos. Ella le había dicho que su compañía no era del todo desagradable, pero aun así... Además, su manera de ver el mundo era tan diferente al de Elsa, sin embargo, sentía que tenían mucho más en común de lo que dejaba entrever.

Si bien Morrigan vivió toda su vida en la Espesura de Korcari y por ende en libertad, mientras que Elsa vivió encerrada en la Torre, ambas estuvieron solas gran parte de su vida. La platinada se movió sin pensar a saludarla, no entendía por qué se esforzaba en seguir intentando hacer amigos si ya muchos la habían traicionado, tal vez su deseo de ser aceptada y amada nunca murió realmente.

—Buenos días, Morrigan—. Saludó cortésmente a la mujer de cabello negro.

—¿Qué deseas?—. Contestó con su constante agresividad.

—Solo deseaba hacer algunas preguntas—. Mintió Elsa, pues en realidad quería mejorar su relación con ella.

—Pues bien, pregunta—. Respondió sin interés.

—Creciste en la espesura, ¿no? Quiero saber cómo es, me refiero a vivir lejos de la civilización.

—¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?—. Arremetió a la defensiva—. ¿Acaso te molesto yo para sacarte información?

Elsa se mordió el labio—. Podrías si quisieras.

La mujer, extrañamente, sonrió divertida—. Vaya, que suerte. Pues bien veamos… durante muchos años fuimos solo Flemeth y yo. La espesura y sus criaturas eran más reales para mí que los cuentos que Flemeth me contaba de los humanos. Solía correr cerca de la choza en busca de cosas que descubrir, o simplemente escondiéndome de mi madre—. Se encogió de hombros—. Con el tiempo crecí y me aventuré a salir y explorar el mundo. Algunas veces me encontraba con miembros de las tribus _chasind_ , pero con la experiencia logré aprender a manipular sus miedos y supersticiones para mi conveniencia.

Elsa se resistió el impulso de sonreír ante la idea de una joven Morrigan explorando la espesura por su cuenta y asustando gente.

—Mhm, parece muy propio de ti. Actuaciones muy osadas.

Morrigan _realmente_ se rio esta vez—. Osada e insensata a partes iguales, quizás. Lo cierto es que hay cosas para las que Flemeth no me preparó. Muchas costumbres humanas que me desagradaron una vez que las conocí. Como los toques.

Elsa frunció la nariz. —¿Toques? ¿Te refieres a tocar físicamente, como un saludo?

—Sí, eso. No me gusta que me toquen. Y hay muchas otras cosas que aun no comprendo, como la forma de actuar en una mesa o como saludar correctamente a cada tipo de persona. Es muy exasperante.

Elsa se preguntó qué clase de vida llevo la bruja si no le gustaba que la tocasen, ella recordaba que siempre le gustó que la abrazaran, le hacía sentir especial y menos sola. Sintiendo una empatía por la bruja, se preguntó si nunca había recibido siquiera un poco de cariño o muestra de afecto.

—No podría imaginar un mundo sin contacto físico—. Comentó la chica sin pensar.

—¿Así? Fácil para ti decirlo, has vivido bajo sus reglas toda la vida—. Dijo sin maldad.

—¿Nunca te ha perseguido la Capilla?—. Preguntó esta vez un poco más seria.

—No, no realmente. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Flemeth—. Respondió pensativa—. Cuando los templarios llegaban a nuestras tierras, Flemeth lo convertía en una especie de juego. Ella me miraba, sonreía y decía que la _diversión_ iba a empezar. Flemeth solía usarme de cebo. Una niñita que gritara y huyera para atraerlos a las profundidades de la espesura y a su perdición. Todos los que se adentraban, nunca volvían. A veces Flemeth me llevaba con ella para… ver como terminaba el juego.

—¿Te parecía divertido?—. Preguntó algo horrorizada por lo que la vieja bruja podría haber hecho y más porque una niña era parte de eso.

—Era una niña, si no jugaba, ella se habría molestado—. Comentó sin mostrar alguna emoción, aunque Elsa notó que le resultaba incómodo y tal vez traumatizante pensar en ello—. Pero no puedo decir que me enfurezca el hecho de que hagan lo que creen que es correcto. Muchos templarios hacen lo que les dicen que hagan, como un montón de corderitos. Pero a mí, y muchos otros, no les gustan sus ideas de mantener a cualquier mago en un claustro, como hicieron contigo. Prefiero la libertad.

 _Libertad_ , la sola palabra era un concepto tan desconocido para Elsa que se moría por cuestionarle que significaba realmente. Se preguntó que se sentía se libre, sin nadie que te cuestione ni juzgue. Ella siempre había estado retenida por reglas o personas, primero su padre y después el Circulo; antes solía soñar en ser un pájaro y volar lejos de su jaula, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ser encerrada y retenida que había olvidado tales deseos. Incluso ahora se sentía en una prisión, encadenada a una misión para salvar el mundo y encadenada a sus propias emociones, encadenada a sí misma.

Que patética era.

Antes de que la pregunta se formulara en sus labios, Elsa decidió morderse la lengua y dejar pasar el momento. Ya había preguntado bastante. No quería presionar demasiado a Morrigan a hablar sobre cosas personales, además le había contado parte de su vida o experiencias, seguir insistiendo solo ocasionaría que la bruja se distanciara. Tal vez la próxima.

—Oh, mmh, bueno creo que sería mejor si nos apresuramos, hay un lago cerca de aquí y sería bueno si nos damos un baño rápido. Pronto todos estarán despiertos. Puedes ir primero, si lo deseas—. Sugirió un tanto incomoda, Elsa siempre creyó que era muy mala para hablar.

—Si ese es tu deseo. Te veo luego, guarda gris—. Se despidió secamente la bruja, siguiendo un sendero de rocas que llevaba al lago.

Elsa la vio irse y se preguntó si la bruja era capaz de abrirse, ella deseaba que sí porque quería hacerse amiga de la sarcástica mujer. Podría ser que con un amigo la pelinegra no fuera tan amargada.

— **X—**

 **Anna**

Cuando se dispuso a darse un baño en el pequeño lago que todos habían estado visitando esa mañana, Anna no esperaba encontrar a alguien ahí. Mucho menos esperaba encontrarla a _ella_.

De hecho, la pelirroja espero hasta que todos se hubiesen bañado para evitar esa situación, pues al haber levantado tarde no pudo adelantarse. Definitivamente Anna no contaba con que la guarda gris decidiera bañarse en ese preciso momento.

La maga se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que Anna no corría el riesgo de ser vista además de estar oculta entre los árboles y un par de arbustos. Anna debía salir lo más pronto posible de allí pero no encontraba fuerza alguna para moverse, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer irse.

" _Maldición, vamos Anna, te va a ver y probablemente pensara que eres una pervertida. ¡Muévanse piernas!"._

Pero sus pies se mantuvieron pegados al suelo y Anna volvió a maldecir. Ella no acostumbraba a espiar gente. Aun así, permitió que su armadura se desprendiera por un momento y se comportó igual que una niña tonta otra vez.

La vista era magnifica. Desde su escondite Anna podía ver claramente todo el lago y sus alrededores, sin embargo, no era el paisaje lo que la tenía hechizada. Elsa era magnifica. Su cabello descendía hasta la cintura perdiéndose en el agua, igual a una tormenta de nieve en pleno invierno. Su piel lechosa brillaba contra la luz del sol y el agua escurría por los pequeños lunares que Anna apenas alcanzaba a ver.

Se frotó un pequeño jabón, primero por su brazo, luego el otro brazo, el rostro, abdomen, una pierna… Anna no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro. Hasta bañándose Elsa se movía tan elegante y cuidadosa, incluso pensó que era seductora.

Elsa sumergió su cabeza y, tras unos segundos, volvió a salir, el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello suelto lucía mucho más hermoso que atado, quería pasar sus manos por esos platinados cabellos. El agua sobrepasaba su cintura, pero era suficiente vista para Anna.

Entonces la platinada comenzó a girar su cuerpo. Anna entró en pánico. Intentó moverse nuevamente pero no pudo. El miedo se mezcló con la emoción y pasó a excitación. ¡La vería desnuda! Anna ya no podía ocultar el calor que se alojaba entre sus piernas y simplemente se escondió mejor entre la maleza.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía salirse de su pecho. Su respiración se volvió más rápida. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción. Tan solo un poco más…

Una rama crujió detrás y fue demasiado tarde. Un borrón blanco fue todo lo que vio antes de caer de cara al agua. La furia comenzó a hervir dentro de ella cuando Olaf se arrojó contra ella hundiéndola nuevamente. El agua estaba fría y ella solo tenía puesto una camisa de lino azul y unos pantalones cortos, además de sus ropas pequeñas.

Cuando volvió a respirar, la ira cambio rápidamente a vergüenza, ¡había sido delatada!

Sin perder tiempo giró su cabeza buscando desesperadamente a la hechicera. Elsa estaba claramente asustada y sumergida hasta la cabeza para cubrir su cuerpo. Anna se maldijo por haberla asustado, dispuesta a reparar la situación se armó de valor para hablar.

—Ehh… yo… ejem hola, supongo—. _"¿Hola? ¿en serio eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió cerebro?"_ , Anna se sentía como una idiota sin palabras y se forzó a vocalizar—. Este, mhp lamento haberte asustado.

Los ojos de la rubia se relajaron un poco y ya no parecía a punto de congelar lo primero que viera.

—Está bien, solo me alteré un poco, no pasa nada—. Dijo manteniendo su compostura como siempre—. ¿Te vas a bañar? Lamento haber tardado demasiado, ya casi había terminado. Me retiraré en breve.

Anna sabía que no era cierto, pues todavía tenía jabón en el cabello.

—¡No!—. Gritó la pelirroja sin pensar—. Quiero decir, no te apures. Tomate tu tiempo. Puedo esperar—. Pero Anna sabía que la platinada se iría sin importar lo que dijera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, quería mantenerla ahí todo el tiempo posible por muy extraño que perezca.

—Oye, en verdad debería irme. Necesitamos prepararnos para el viaje—. Expresó Elsa frotándose incómodamente la parte trasera del cuello y muriéndose el labio.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Anna y una sonrisa interna se originó.

—¿Te duele el cuello?

—Ehh, sí, un poco. No es nada realmente—. Respondió la maga incomoda.

Anna estaba decidida y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Aunque ni siquiera sabía que la impulsaba a hacerlo, era como si una extraña fuerza la atrajera a esa hermosa mujer y Anna la seguía encantada. Era tan confuso, ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!

—¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con eso?—. Cuestionó con una confianza que no sabía de donde salía. Elsa la miró confundida y Anna se movió audazmente hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de la rubia—. Puedo darte un masaje, soy bastante buena en eso ¿sabes?, a veces Olaf tiene los músculos bastante rígidos y… Bueno sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días, como en Risco Rojo que fue bastante admirable lo que hiciste, y no hiciste, y bueno debes estar muy estresada… jeje.

Anna cerró la boca a sabiendas que, si continuaba hablando, solo la asustaría y se iría, necesitaba hacer esto. La tensión era palpable en el aire y, sin embargo, tenía una extraña comodidad. Anna comenzó a reírse incapaz de continuar con el silencio, pero la risa solo la hacía parecer una idiota.

" _Contrólate Anna, pareces una psicópata. Ya no eres una niña. Puedes hacer esto, vamos"._

Olaf continuaba chapoteando alrededor de todo el lago, pero Anna se concentró en el rostro mojado de la chica. La piel blanca de Elsa parecía un tomate maduro y eso le pareció adorable. ¿Adorable? No recordaba la última vez que había tenido pensamientos tan tontos como ese. Se suponía que ya no era aquella chiquilla, sin embargo...

—No es necesario que hagas eso, eres muy amable pero-

Su angelical voz se apagó en un chillido sofocado cuando Anna se movió hasta ponerse detrás de ella. Anna estaba casi segura de que, si continuaba siendo tan atrevida, moriría congelada. Era como si estuviese poseída. Estaba segura que la Anna actual no se comportaría así, la Anna de hace tres años en cambio…

—Solo relájate—. Dijo la heredera de Pináculo al tiempo en que ponía sus manos en los hombros húmedos de la rubia. Anna pensó que podría estar tocando una tabla por lo rígida que estaba la mujer.

Elsa se movió nerviosa—. Oh. E…es amable de tu parte, pero en verdad no tienes que...

—¿Elsa?—. Ella interrumpió bruscamente.

—¿Si?

—Cállate—. Ordenó la pelirroja y la platinada obedeció.

Anna comenzó a frotar los hombros de la rubia y, lentamente, esta comenzó a relajase ante su toque. En verdad ella había aprendido esto de masajear a su perro, y le alegraba que le fuera útil ahora. No tenía idea de por qué hizo lo que hizo, solo se dejó llevar además de que siempre fue muy impulsiva. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, en absoluto.

Sintió que Elsa cerraba los ojos cuando sus hombros ya estaban lo suficientemente suaves que parecían arcilla. Anna sonrió. No tenía idea de cómo era posible sentir que conocía a esta mujer de toda su vida, ¡se acababan de conocer hace dos meses! Aun así, ya sentía que la conocía desde antes. Tal vez por eso fue tan atrevida.

Sentía que cuando estaba con Elsa podía despojarse de todas sus armaduras y máscaras para siempre y solo ser ella misma, la Anna que hacía años no aparecía. Por una vez en tanto tiempo Anna no se sintió sola, como si una parte de ella hubiese regresado. No estaba segura de que significaba, pero estaba segura de que no quería perder esa sensación. Quería quedarse junto a Elsa.

Quería a Elsa.

Su perro continuaba nadando y divirtiéndose, pero ella se perdió en el momento. La piel de Elsa era tan suave, y nuevamente le recordó a la nieve, sus platinados cabellos se veían aún más impresionantes de cerca y el corazón de Anna se desbordaba. Ella vio sus pequeños lunares en la espalda y pensó que eran muy bonitos. Y su olor… oh Hacedor su olor era tan dulce.

Era definitivo, ella había perdido la cabeza. Y…y no le importó, tal cual como si fuese una niña de quince otra vez.

Era tan insólito como hace solo unos meses, Anna había tratado de matarla y ahora estaba tan embobada con ella, ¿cómo era posible que casi matara a esta hermosa mujer?

Quería seguir bajando, sentir sus pechos perfectos, pero estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, solo terminaría por asustarla, así que se obligó a mantener las manos arriba. Anna notó que sus propios pezones se habían endurecido debajo de la tela mojada.

Pero sus impulsos cambiaron rápidamente y ahora quería poner sus labios en esa piel de porcelana. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar su cabello y Elsa dejo escapar un suave suspiro. Sin poder resistir más, Anna se movió lentamente, con su pulgar izquierdo acaricio un lunar en su hombro y con ternura lo besó.

Inmediatamente la rubia se puso tan rígida como una roca y se apartó incomoda. Anna, alarmada y asustada, trató de detenerla.

—Anna, solo… detente, por favor, detente—. Dijo su líder fríamente.

Se sintió como si le congelaran hasta la médula.

—Fue… fue muy bueno, muy amable—. La rubia retrocedía lentamente—. Te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero… y-ya es muy tarde. Me temo que debo irme. Y… gracias por la ayuda.

La hechicera prácticamente salió corriendo del lago, tomando una toalla en un tronco junto con su ropa y Anna se obligó a no mirar mientras la maga se cambiaba a una velocidad increíble. El agua continuó su chapoteo incluso después de que Elsa se fuera. Otra vez se sentía sola.

¡Pero que tonta había sido! Se dejó llevar y eso le costó muy caro.

Y, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de sus acciones más bien estaba avergonzada de haber llegado tan lejos como para besarla. Anna inhaló y exhaló mientras se dejaba acomodar de espaldas entre la manta de agua cristalina, mirando al cielo. Las nubes eran blancas y cubrían gran parte del azul, pero no lo suficiente como para cubrir el sol. El sol estaba a medio cielo. Era tarde.

Anna maldijo y se cuestionó que le había pasado hace unos momentos. Anna sabía que ya no era una niña tonta y enamoradiza, sin embargo, con Elsa…

Con Elsa se sintió nuevamente como una niña y esta no era la primera vez. Recordó cuando estuvieron luchando por defender el pueblo de Risco Rojo y sus ojos se encontraron, en ese momento solo habían sido ellas y Anna se perdió en el azul de sus ojos. O cuando hablaron en el almacén del pueblo, había sido un momento tan natural, todo alrededor de Elsa se sentía tan natural. Como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa.

Anna no mentiría, estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo de esos nuevos sentimientos por la maga. Le asustaba pensar que, si abría otra vez su corazón, este terminaría roto. Pero al recordar la sonrisa de Elsa todos sus temores desaparecían.

Anna estaba tan confundida.

Y apenas la había conocido hace alrededor de dos meses, pero ya sentía que había vivido con ella toda su vida. Casi estaba dispuesta a confiar en Elsa con su vida. El pensamiento le resultaba inquietante.

No quería volver a confiar, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella había confiado en Hans y él le pago con una flecha en el corazón de su madre. Pero Elsa no era Hans y lo había demostrado. Elsa tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la salida fácil y matar a Connor o usar el ritual de sangre, pero no lo hizo y prefirió arriesgarse, era de admirar. Incluso en el corto tiempo que llevaban viajando juntas, Elsa se preocupó por el bienestar de todas las personas que conocía y siempre intentó de hacer lo que ella creía correcto.

Aun así, Anna no sabía si actuar en favor o en contra de sus crecientes afectos a la platinada. Anna evaluó los hechos y sus sentimientos.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Elsa era como si sus heridas sanasen mágicamente, en más de una forma. Cuando veía a través de sus ojos, se veía a si misma: una chica tratando de aparentar algo que no es y con más dolor del que aparenta. Cuando pensaba en ella, su dolor desaparecía. Cuando hablaba con ella, no se sentía sola nunca más. No le agradaba cuando otros intentaban acercarse de más a ella. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella.

Al parecer la niña tonta nunca murió, solo estaba esperando el momento ideal y la persona correcta para salir nuevamente. Y a Anna no le molestó.

Ya no podía negarlo más, Anna se estaba enamorando de Elsa Arendelle. Y en tan solo dos meses de conocerla, se preguntó qué hechizo había puesto en ella para lograr semejante cosa. Sonrió ante la idea. Ella, la indomable Anna Cousland, loca de amor por un hechizo de la hermosa maga blanca.

Se quitó la ropa y esta vez sí que comenzó a bañarse, un baño rápido teniendo en cuenta que ya había gastado demasiado tiempo. Dejó la ropa mojada en una roca al sol y, cuando salió, estaba medio húmeda, pero era suficiente como para regresar al campamento.

En su camino de regreso, su inseparable mabari la miraba fijamente.

—¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo, chico?—. Le preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna, pero el perro ladró positivamente y Anna rio—. Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura. Supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo cortejar a una guarda gris.

* * *

 **Elsa**

Huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Casi olvidaba su toalla y su ropa, por suerte estaban en el lugar por donde había optado huir. Se vistió con sorprendente rapidez y simplemente corrió. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, de eso estaba segura.

Con la respiración agitada, el corazón loco, el cuerpo confundido y la mente en blanco se sentó en un tronco para organizar sus ideas y alma. Decidió que lo mejor era repasar lo sucedido desde el principio.

Había ido a darse un baño una vez que estuvo segura de que todos ya habían ido. Al permitirle a Morrigan ir primero, perdió la tranquilidad de la mañana y el resto de sus compañeros se despertaron. No esperaba encontrar a su hermana en ese lugar.

Cuando Anna cayó al agua, se alarmó y estaba dispuesta a lanzar cualquier hechizo para su protección, hundiéndose hasta la cabeza para evitar ser vista. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de era su hermana se relajó un poco, aunque la vergüenza no tardó en hacerse notar. Sintió que la sangre se le subía hasta las orejas y todo lo que quería era meter la cabeza en el agua.

Pero cuando Anna se acercó a ella y comenzó a divagar no pudo contener su diversión, la pequeña que recordaba todavía estaba en una parte escondida entre todo ese montón de sarcasmo y egocentrismo. Elsa estaba tan feliz. Pero luego Anna se movió tan rápido y de un momento a otro, estaba detrás de ella.

Antes de reaccionar, las manos de Anna se movieron tan suavemente que Elsa no pudo evitar perderse en su toque. Era verdad que estaba tan estresada y cansada de todo, por lo que el masaje de Anna fue una bendición. Sus manos se movieron y Elsa simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

No tenía idea de cuando comenzó el problema, pero sabía que fue después de perderse. La sensación fue tan placentera que no notó el aumento del ritmo de su corazón, un dulce hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo cada vez que los dedos de su hermana hacían su trabajo. Fue tan maravilloso.

Y Elsa tenía que arruinar el momento con sus malos instintos.

Cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño calor en el pecho, se asustó. Nunca había sentido algo así y estar tan cerca de su hermana aumentaba su pánico. Lo que fuera esa sensación, podría haber sido peligroso para Anna pues sus poderes pudieron haberse salido de control. Elsa no se habría perdonado por eso.

Sus pezones se habían puesto rígidos y tuvo que reprimir un gemido varias veces. Pero luego sintió el mismo calor entre sus piernas y el cuerpo de Elsa ansió el _toque_ de su hermana. Que asquerosa era ella. En verdad era un monstruo lleno de lujuria y malos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrar su voluntad para liberarse.

Elsa se odiaba tanto en ese momento.

¿Cómo podría ella pensar en su hermana de esa forma? Y lo peor era que no se arrepintió en ese momento. Quizá ni siquiera se arrepentía ahora mismo. No cabía dudas de que ella era un ser despreciable. ¡Anna ni siquiera sabía que eran hermanas!

Pero recordaba las manos suaves de su hermanita y todo lo que deseaba era regresar en el tiempo, para permanecer en el agua con Anna por toda la eternidad. Sintiendo sus manos entre su cabello, bajando lentamente acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo… Sofocó un sollozo y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

Deseaba a Anna, su hermana.

No podía negarlo. Y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sin embargo, la culpa inundó su mente y corazón. Recordó el último momento, el acto que rompió el hechizo y la regresó a la realidad.

Anna la había _besado_. Si bien solo había sido un simple beso en el hombro, para Elsa eso había significado más que cualquier cosa en toda su vida. Aun podía sentir los tiernos labios de la pelirroja en su piel, la sensación que envió a través de todo su cuerpo fue tan placentera que Elsa casi se desmaya de la emoción. En ese momento supo que, si continuaba así, no podría ocultar sus deseos pecaminosos y terminaría realmente _besando_ a su Anna.

¿ _Su_ Anna? Elsa sabía que no era verdad, Anna nunca había sido suya por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Y ahora la merecía menos que antes. No entendía esos sentimientos y deseos recién descubiertos hacia su hermana. Elsa siempre odio todo lo que no podía entender o mantener en su control, a ella le gustaba mantener todo organizado para que nada se le escapara.

¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Acaso Elsa tuvo la culpa por no detener los avances de la chica? ¿Su padre había tenido razón en alejarla definitivamente de la vida de Anna? ¿Anna sentiría lo mismo por ella?

Elsa sentía que su cabeza se rompía a pedazos con cada nueva pregunta. Al menos sabía que Anna no podría sentir lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo podría? Elsa solo era una chica rota con miedo al pasado y a ella misma, era ilógico que sintiera algo. Pero lo que sucedió en el lago…

No.

Elsa no podía permitir que sus deseos indecorosos y malvados se interpusieran entre ella y Anna. Después de todo, llegaría un momento en el que Anna descubriría la verdad, y si supiera los pensamientos de Elsa… La rubia se estremecía tan solo de pensarlo.

Elsa sabía que debía ocultar esos deseos y mantenerse lo más alejada de su hermana, al menos hasta que su lujuria pasajera fuera olvidada en lo más recóndito de sus sentimientos enterrados. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

A pesar de su propia miseria, no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzada de recuperar la relación con su hermana pues la interacción entre ambas fue tan… natural. Era como si nunca se hubieran separado y, a la vez, nunca se hubiesen conocido. Era muy extraño. Tal vez los lazos de sangre eran más fuertes de lo que Elsa creía y eso hacia la atracción, quitando de la ecuación los pensamientos indecorosos de Elsa.

Sin embargo, una teoría un tanto loca comenzó a picar su mente. Había leído que en algunos hechizos borra memorias era posible aplicar un contra-hechizo que, sin importar las veces que una mente fuese borrada, el corazón nunca olvidaría sus sentimientos verdaderos y siempre se pegaría a los recuerdos perdidos como un imán, a pesar de no recordar nada.

Se preguntó si acaso Grand Pabbie, el viejo mago de Pináculo había sido más listo y piadoso de lo que ella creía y aplicó uno es estos contra-hechizos. Por un lado, le gustaba la idea porque quería decir que el mago estaba de su lado y que, además, estaría atada a Anna por toda la vida sin importar nada, a menos que alguien de poder superior revirtiera todo el hechizo desde el principio.

Pero, por otro lado, eso quería decir que los lazos de sangre no significaban mucho al final y eso le angustiaba, pues quería creer que significó algo más que una molestia para sus padres; además también significaba que Anna bien podría haberla rechazado y matado cuando se reencontraron, en caso de que no hubiese contra-hechizo.

Ambas eran posibilidades decepcionantes y apremiantes al mismo tiempo.

De cualquier forma, lo importante ahora es que deseaba a su hermana y eso estaba mal. No podía permitir que esos malos deseos florecieran y por eso decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de Anna. A Elsa le dolió decidir esto, pues había pasado catorce años sin ver a su hermanita y ahora se tendría que alejar nuevamente por su bien. Elsa realmente se odiaba a sí misma.

Pero seguir aquí lamentándose por toda la vida no resolvería sus problemas y aún tenía mucho por hacer, así que decidió regresar al campamento. En el camino se reforzó la decisión de alejarse de Anna lo más posible, hasta que dejara de anhelarla.

Cuando llegó al campamento, todos la estaban esperando a ella y a Anna que llegó tan solo un poco después que ella. Curiosamente por el mismo camino por el que vino la rubia, cosa que desató algunas miradas curiosas en las caras de sus compañeros. Elsa sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

Sin querer, su mirada se encontró con la de Anna nuevamente y sintió sus rodillas tambalearse hasta que aparto los ojos.

—Creo que ya es hora de nos movamos—. Dijo agarrando su mochila que previamente había acomodado y alistado. Sin esperar respuesta, se puso a caminar directo al sendero que llevaba hasta el camino occidental.

Durante un par de horas, su estrategia de mantener la mirada al frente y sin hablar dio frutos, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Tras alejarse lo suficiente como para no ser escuchada por el resto del grupo, Elsa se encontró con que cierta pelirroja la había alcanzado. Ahora lo menos que deseaba era hablar con ella.

—Y… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—. Preguntó con su dichosa voz alegre y acento orlesiano.

—No lo sé, Leliana. Calculo que dos o tres días—. Respondió neutralmente, intentando mantener su compostura lo mejor posible, pero engañar a la bardo era difícil ya que era muy buena leyendo a las personas. La mujer se quedó mirándola con una gran sonrisa, incomodando a Elsa.

—¿Y bien, no tienes nada que contarme?—. Pregunto ansiosa y Elsa la miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó sin comprender. Leliana la miró con una sonrisa traviesa, con los ojos entrecerrados de manera sospechosa y finalmente dijo:

—¡Oh, vamos no te hagas la tonta! Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo—. Exclamó con los brazos extendidos. Pero Elsa siguió sin entender—. ¡Tú y Anna! ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?

Elsa sintió que su sangre otra vez le llegaba a las orejas, a veces era bastante malo tener la piel tan clara.

—No sé de lo que me hablas—. Respondió lo más fríamente que pudo.

—¡Ah, pero claro que sabes!—. Señaló acusatoriamente pero aun de manera juguetona—. Si hasta roja te pusiste nada más lo mencioné. Así que ya cuenta, suelta detalles, ¡quiero saberlo todo!

—No hay nada que decir, así que ya puedes dejar de hablar sobre… eso—. Elsa tropezó con sus propias palabras y Leliana sonrió triunfante.

—Está bien, si no quieres contarme, respeto tus deseos. Pero ambas sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes dos, y no me detendré hasta averiguarlo. ¡Oh que romántico! Creo que es un buen momento para cantar, ¡en festejo al amor joven!

Si Elsa se viera en un espejo, estaba segura de que estaría hirviendo en el rojo más profundo que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el grupo se conocía cada vez más, Anna había comenzado a dejar de lado su actitud egocéntrica y se parecía cada vez más a la niña que Elsa recordaba. Al menos Anna, Leliana y Kristoff se habían hecho muy cercanos, Elsa prefería mantener sus distancias por temor a sus sentimientos y, por supuesto, también estaba Olaf que socializaba con todos. Incluso Morrigan parecía bajar sus defensas cuando el enorme mabari se le acercaba. Y Sten el qunari parecía tener un gran respeto por el animal.

La siguiente noche mientras acampaban, Sten se le acercó, acción que sin duda le sorprendió.

—No lo entiendo—. Murmuró con su ronca voz—. Pareces una mujer.

—Pues yo soy una mujer ¿Qué tiene de extraño?—. Contestó desconcertada por el comentario.

—Que eres una guarda gris—. Respondió secamente—. De lo que se deduce que no puedes ser una mujer

—¿Qué los guardas grises no pueden ser mujeres?—. Preguntó confundida, recordó que en su tiempo de noble muchos hombres desaprobaban que las mujeres fueran iguales a los varones.

—Las mujeres son sacerdotisas, artesanas, tendederas o granjeras. No luchan—. Afirmó el qunari como si fuera obvio.

—Esa no es una verdad universal, Sten. Algunas mujeres luchan—. Dijo Elsa intentando sonar lo más comprensiva posible. Se preguntó qué diría Anna en tal situación y casi sonrió por la idea, su hermana seguramente insultaría al guerrero y terminaría en una pelea, Anna siempre fue muy impulsiva. Se hundió al recordar la situación con la cobriza.

—¿Y para que iban a querer las mujeres ser hombres? Eso no tiene sentido—. Apeló tercamente el qunari.

—No desean ser hombres. Desean ser mujeres que luchan—. Explicó Elsa, de hecho le parecía raro ese tipo de ideas, pues en Ferelden las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres, pero recordó que los qunari tenían otro tipo de ideologías.

—¿Y también desean vivir en la luna?—. Frunció el ceño—. Pues es imposible.

—Yo soy una mujer y lucho—. Dijo la rubia algo divertida por la terquedad del enorme qunari.

—Una de las dos afirmaciones no puede ser cierta—. Continuó debatiendo con el rostro sombrío de siempre—. Las personas nacen como son: qunari, humanos, elfos o enanos, Eso no se elige. El tamaño de sus manos, su inteligencia o estupidez, la tierra de la que proceden, el color de su cabello. Todas esas cosas escapan de su control. No elegimos. Simplemente somos.

—Pero una persona puede elegir lo que hace.

—¿Puede?—. Gruñó escéptico-. Ya veremos.

Y el qunari se alejó tan rápido como llego. Elsa se preguntó qué clase de persona era, no hablaba mucho y era algo atemorizante, además de tener una mente muy cerrada. Quería ser aceptada por el gigantesco hombre y estaba decidida a lograrlo. Elsa _siempre_ deseó ser aceptada.

Se movió a otra sección del campamento y vio a Leliana observando suavemente las estrellas. Se acercó a ella. Aunque aún estaba un poco enfadada por la constante burla de la pelirroja hacia ella, a Elsa le caía realmente bien.

—Bonita noche, ¿no?—. Preguntó la rubia al tiempo en que se sentaba a lado de su ¿amiga? Elsa en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

—Sí, lo es—. Estuvo de acuerdo la chica de la Capilla—. ¿Sabes? Cuando necesito pensar suelo acostarme en las noches para ver las estrellas brillar. Me encanta la tranquilidad de la noche. Tal vez te parezca una tontería, sobre todo por los tiempos que estamos viviendo últimamente.

—No creo que sea una tontería—. Comentó Elsa con sinceridad mientras veía las estrellas—. A mí también me gusta pensar en la noche. Es todo más tranquilo. Además, siempre tenemos a Sten y Olaf haciendo guardia por si se nos acercan los engendros tenebrosos—. Bromeó tímidamente y Leliana soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón. Y Kris siempre puede arrojarles sus calcetines—. Dijo uniéndose a su humor y ambas se rieron.

—¿Tú crees que podamos con todo?—. Suspiró Elsa tras unos momentos de silencio—. Quiero decir, hay un largo camino por recorrer y no sé si realmente logremos llegar hasta el final.

Leliana sonrió con melancolía.

—Como te dije hace un tiempo, supongo que todos los grandes héroes se sintieron así alguna vez—. Dijo poniéndose más seria y su sonrisa fue remplazada por una triste expresión—. Es posible que la razón de recorrer un gran camino, no se trate solo ir del punto A al punto B, sino de la forma en que se recorre ese camino, ¿sabes? Las pruebas que deben ser superadas, los baches que nos harán caer constantemente, el peligro que enfrentamos. Al final no somos los mismos que empezaron el camino, pero perseveramos y ganamos. Al final, lo que realmente cuenta es que nunca, nunca nos rendimos y seguimos adelante. Yo creo que no hay mejor enseñanza que esa—. Leliana miró las estrellas con tristeza.

Elsa la miró maravillada. De repente era como si Leliana fuera mucho más sabia de lo que su fachada de alegre devota a la fe dejaba ver. La platinada se cuestionó que viaje habría hecho Leliana para llegar hasta este punto, y qué lecciones debió aprender para que alguien tan alegre pareciera tan triste de repente.

Definitivamente ella no era la única con secretos e historias tristes detrás del telón. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si Leliana o ella misma estarían dispuestas a abrirse para contar su pasado.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema—. Dijo la bardo recobrando su buen humor—. ¿Cómo vas con tu enamorada, eh?

—Otra vez con eso—. Resopló Elsa rodando los ojos con fastidio. Desde _ese_ día la mujer no había dejado de fastidiarla para que le contase cualquier cosa.

Leliana se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Sabes que no dejare de molestar hasta que me cuentes.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Soy una guarda gris. De hecho, la comandante de los guardas grises en Ferelden por lo que parece, aunque solo somos dos guardas aquí. Cumplir con mi deber es todo lo que me importa—. Expuso Elsa repitiendo las palabras que había estado ensayando por horas.

—No veo razones para negarte a algo tan bello como el amor—. Comentó la orlesiana, anhelante—. A veces es mejor amar y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca. La experiencia es algo inolvidable y ayuda a fortalecerte como persona. Es cierto que tienes responsabilidades, pero eso no te impide entregarte a la pasión de un romance. Sobe todo ahora que estas en la flor de tu juventud. No te retengas tu misma.

—No es eso… es solo que… e-está mal—. Susurró Elsa, incapaz de formular la oración.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ambas son mujeres?—. Leliana arqueó las cejas.

—¡No! No es eso—. Dijo Elsa rápidamente—. Es que… tú… no entenderías.

—Oh, pero claro que entiendo que sucede aquí—. Expresó Leliana seriamente y Elsa entró en pánico. ¿Se había enterado? Por supuesto, ella y Anna eran muy parecidas y Leliana era muy perspicaz, debió haber notado algo. Hacedor, ahora ella la odiaría por ser una maga incestuosa…

—Tienes miedo de salir herida—. Explicó simplemente y Elsa suspiró aliviada—. Pero no veo por qué tener miedo de un sentimiento tan hermoso. El Hacedor nos hizo a su parecer para amar y ser amados. Todos y todas merecen amor. Cualquier tipo de amor, no importa con quien sea. Después de todo, el amor es lo más bello del mundo. No te niegues la oportunidad de amar, Elsa.

Elsa se quedó pensando en sus palabras luego de que la bardo se fuera a su tienda. Seguramente que el Hacedor no la trajo al mundo para ser una pecaminosa que desea a su hermana. Pero solo tal vez… No, Elsa estaba segura de que debía cerrar esos sentimientos.

* * *

 **Anna**

En otra parte del campamento, otro guarda gis y otra pelirroja también se encontraban hablando amistosamente. Estaban frente al fuego en la fogata, igual hace una noche pero ahora no llovía. El rubio estaba molestando al perro de la chica, pero un mabari de guerra no es ningún cachorrito inofensivo así que…

—¡Ah! Ese chucho me mordió—. Chilló sobándose la mano que había recibido un mordisco de advertencia.

—Ese "chucho" no es ningún juguete. Es un bravo perro de guerra—. Dijo Anna acariciando a su amado sabueso—. Muy bien hecho Olaf, ese tonto de Alistair se la pensara dos veces antes de molestarte otra vez.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!—. Reclamó el chico con falsa indignación.

—Ya te veo, no eres difícil de perder con semejante cara de reno que tienes—. Bromeó Anna y ambos se rieron.

—Ya enserio, me dolió—. Berreó el guarda poniéndose una cataplasma curativa en la herida.

—Olaf, discúlpate—. Exigió Anna así que el perro gimió bajando la cabeza. Satisfecha, decidió cambiar de tema—. Y también, hablando en serio, donde diablos aprendiste a cocinar. Esto sabe horrible—. Dijo haciendo una mueca a la olla de metal que estaba colgando a través de dos ramas sobre el fuego.

—¡Oye, mi estofado es legendario! Yo solía ser el mejor cocinero entre los guardas grises—. Exclamó con orgullo.

—Pues si eras el mejor, no quiero ni pensar en peor—. Comentó Anna sacando un trozo de pan de su mochila para después llevárselo a la boca.

—Mhm—. Murmuró indignado—. Es que no tengo mi ingrediente secreto.

—Por supuesto…

—Esta es una receta clásica de los Guardas Grises-. Replicó, tomando un sorbo de la olla con una cuchara—. Tomas todo lo que encuentres que sea comestible y lo revuelves hasta que hierva el caldo. ¡En la Espesura no encontrarás mejor estofado!

—En la Espesura tal vez, pero aquí… uff prefiero este pan tieso—. La guerrera hizo una mueca de asco mientras acomodaba a _Idun_ junto a ella.

—Argh, eres imposible Anna Cousland—. Le espetó con diversión el rubio—. Bueno, dejando de lado los estofados y sabuesos sanguinarios, creo que es mejor pasar a temas más interesantes.

—¿Así, como cuál?—. La pelirroja levantó una ceja, curiosa.

Alistair torció una sonrisa malvada—. Como tu reciente, ehh… _acercamiento_ con nuestra hermosa líder.

Anna se puso roja y agradeció que fuera de noche y estuviera frente al fuego, podía disimular que eran las llamas lo que coloraba su piel.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando—. Dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

—Claro que sabes—. Expresó abriendo los brazos en señal de obviedad—. De hecho, todos en el campamento lo saben.

—¡¿Qué?!—. Anna se atragantó con el pan y se obligó a tragar, tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Sí, bueno. No me sorprende que incluso ya lo sepan en Risco Rojo teniendo en cuenta que Leliana le gusta cantar todo lo que ve.

Anna se quedó estupefacta. Por supuesto que había notado las miradas traviesas que Kristoff y Leliana le daban, Morrigan era indiferente como siempre y Sten solo gruñía. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Acaso las habían visto? Tal vez por eso Elsa había estado tan distante. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Se avergonzaba de Anna la ingenua, tenía que volver a ser la nueva Anna.

—Aunque, a decir verdad, yo no tenía ni idea—. Comentó el antiguo templario—. Leliana fue la que comenzó a hacer sus especulaciones y teorías, después me lo contó. Si no me hubiera dicho, ni cuenta me habría dado—. Terminó con una risa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Solo son chismes de Leliana?—. Preguntó esperanzada.

—Podríamos decirlo. Ya ves, ella comenzó a notar ciertas… er, cosas e hizo sus propias conclusiones. No soy muy bueno en eso, ¿sabes? Pero, en fin, creo que tus problemas románticos pueden esperar, al menos para mí. Tenemos suficientes problemas, como para matarme en pensar que rayos haces con nuestra comandante.

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio simplemente rompió a carcajadas. Al menos no las habían visto y aun podía continuar con su fachada agresiva, aunque cada vez se agrietaba más dicha actitud.

—Bueno, me paso a retirar. Necesito dormir para mantenerme en forma—. Dijo en broma—. Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día tú y yo—. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue llevándose su olla con él.

Anna repasó los dos últimos días. Tras el día del lago, ella y Elsa prácticamente no habían hablado y eso le molestaba. Ella había tratado de acercarse a la platinada, pero esta parecía huir a la primera señal de verla. Anna no la culpaba, tras semejante actuación tan atrevida en el lago, Anna estaba sorprendida de que todavía no haya sido congelada o echada del grupo.

Durante ese tiempo, ella y Kristoff se hicieron muy cercanos. Era como el amigo que siempre quiso. Anna no creía que le fuera a gustar tanto estar con el templario, pero así fue. También ella y Leliana se acercaron un poco, no tanto como con el rubio, pero sí lo suficiente como para considerarla una candidata a amiga. No obstante, seguía sin gustarle que la otra pelirroja fuera tan cercana a Elsa.

También durante los días que pasaron, Anna se sentía más cómoda que nunca. Le resultó extraño pues tan solo llevaba meses de conocer a sus compañeros, pero ya estaba como en casa. Era esa rara fuerza, estaba segura. Tal vez estaban destinados a juntarse. Anna negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que ya no creía en el destino, ahora creía en acciones.

Durante su tiempo con el grupo, Anna volvía a ser la de antes. Ella no quería volver a ser esa tonta, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba serla. Todo era tan confuso, sus dos partes estaban en guerra y Anna temía cual ganaría. Quizá no tendría que ser solamente una, quizá podría ser ambas y descubrir quién era realmente.

Anna se retiró a su propia tienda. Pero, cuando casi entra, vio a Elsa pasar de largo y no pudo evitar la tentación de hablarle. Sin pensar, la agarró de la manga de su túnica azul, que había comprado esta mañana, y la rubia casi pierde el equilibrio.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó Anna—. Solo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Qué necesita, lady Cousland?—. Preguntó fríamente pero Anna no se iba a acobardar tan fácilmente.

—Hablar por supuesto, aunque al parecer ciertas personas no saben lo que eso significa—. Arremetió ella, molesta por la actitud distante de la hechicera. Pero de inmediato se arrepintió—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Está bien—. Asintió la maga con pocas palabras, mirando a todos lados menos a Anna—. Ahora si no hay nada más…

—Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió hace unos días—. Explicó Anna jugueteando con una de sus trenzas, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas—. Creo que me sobrepasé y no quise incomodarte.

Elsa se movió incómodamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Anna reprimió un suspiro. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que Anna todavía la estaba sujetando del brazo, la pelirroja se apartó rápidamente con una risita tonta. Definitivamente Elsa la tenía hechizada.

—Está bien, disculpas aceptadas. Continuemos como si nunca haya pasado nada—. Expresó la rubia y Anna se sintió decepcionada, pero aún no estaba derrotada.

—De acuerdo. Y umh, ¿estamos bien?—. Preguntó intentando hacer una sonrisa que no pareciera demasiado ansiosa o decepcionada.

Elsa devolvió la sonrisa—. Estamos bien—. La rubia parecía igual de nerviosa que ella, pero lo ocultaba mejor.

Ambas se despidieron deseándose una buena noche y se fueron a dormir. Cuando Anna recostó su cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas, que compró un día antes a un mercader, tuvo la sensación de que todo comenzaría a ir bien esta vez. Solo deseaba que, si llegara una tormenta antes de la paz, no fuese tan dura y terrible como la última.

* * *

 **Elsa**

Al siguiente día, Elsa finalmente sintió que el viaje llegaba a su término. El sombrío ambiente que caracterizaba a la Torre era cada vez más palpable, además de que la niebla comenzaba a hacerse muy presente por todo el camino, así como los molestos mosquitos.

Elsa caminó una subida bastante familiar. Era un lugar que recorrió cuando Duncan la condujo hasta Ostagar. Estaban cerca. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo y se quedó sin aliento. La Torre por fin era visible. Desde aquí podía verla perfectamente, era tan lúgubre y solitaria como recordaba, igual a muchos magos dentro de ella.

El mabari Olaf se posó a su izquierda y después comenzó a correr, al parecer había visto una ardilla. Elsa sonrió divertida. Otra persona se puso a su derecha y Elsa supo instintivamente quien era. La noche anterior requirió de toda su voluntad para no ceder ante sus impulsos.

—Vaya, así que esa es la Torre del Círculo—. Comentó su hermana asombrada por el tamaño de la Torre.

—Sí, esa es—. Asintió Elsa un poco orgullosa—. Ahí es donde viví toda mi vida. Por fin conocerán mi "hogar".

—Estoy ansiosa—. Dijo Anna con una sonrisa sincera y Elsa se mordió el labio.

—Pues vamos allá—. Elsa comenzó nuevamente su andar, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar la mano de Anna entre sus dedos, pero resistió el impulso. Elsa era muy buena escondiendo sus deseos y sentimientos.

Ambas descendieron al tiempo en que el resto de sus compañeros terminaban de subir la pequeña colina en el camino.

—La Torre del Círculo—. Señaló Kristoff—es bastante uhm… imponente.

—Sí, tan imponente como tú y tus _maravillosos_ estofados—. Bufó Morrigan sarcásticamente—. Yo no le veo nada de especial a esa torre. Solo es una jaula de oro para muchos magos. En persona luce mucho más espantosa, no me extraña que muchos decidan escaparse, yo lo haría sin pensar.

Alistair estaba dispuesto a contratacar su comentario, prevalente con palabras que la Capilla le inculcó por bastante tiempo y también dispuesto a defender su amado estofado, pero Leliana interrumpió.

—Oh, pero que magnifica estructura—. Farfulló positiva como siempre—. Me pregunto qué secretos guardara un lugar como este. ¡Oh, creen que haya alguna canción sobre ella! En lo personal me gustaría que alguien hiciese una balada para tal magnificencia. ¡Incluso podría ser yo quien la haga! ¿Tú qué opinas Sten?

El gran qunari simplemente gruñó en respuesta y Leliana se rio.

—Mhp, veamos la letra podría comenzar en algo como _"Lúgubre aquella Torre, Oh tan majestuosa_ …

—Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo—. Morrigan puso los ojos en blanco y e convirtió en cuervo para evitar escuchar la voz de la bardo mientras Kristoff se unía a la canción y Sten se relajaba con la música.

Elsa se rio internamente pensando que realmente no podría pedir mejores compañeros. Tal vez podrían ser todos amigos, incluso una especie de familia, una nueva familia. Elsa _realmente_ lo esperaba. Todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando encerrara sus sentimientos pecaminosos hacia su hermana. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho con cada paso que daba hacia la Torre.

De momento sus problemas sentimentales podrían esperar, pues tenía un niño que rescatar, un ejército que reunir, una guerra civil que ganar y todo un reino por salvar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán ver, tanto Elsa como Anna ya descubrieron su atracción una a la otra, pero la han interpretado de diferente /manera al igual que ha decidido actuar diferente con respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Ustedes que creen que sea la causa de su atracción? ¿Podría ser la sangre o la magia? ¿Tal vez algo más?**

 **Y Anna está volviendo a ser la chica que todos conocemos y amamos. Todo gracias a Elsa :3**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima :D**


	20. El Circulo Roto

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos. Tal como prometí publique en Lunes, aunque ahora mismo son las 22:10 (hora central de México) No tengo nada, todos los derechos de autor son para Disney y BioWare.**

 **Espero que el apéndice haya sido una buena guía tanto para este capitulo (donde se mencionan señores y señoras) y para el futuro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18—El Círculo Roto**

 **Elsa**

Cuando marcharon bajo el arco que forman las ruinas del camino Imperial, Elsa sintió cierta nostalgia al ver la enorme Torre en medio del lago al otro lado. Incluso a la luz del día, los muelles del lago Calenhad seguían luciendo oscuros, con una extraña neblina que rara vez desaparecía. Las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor de la Torre, por lo que la punta de esta no era visible.

Bajaron a través de una colina hasta llegar a las orillas del lago. A la izquierda se encontraba una posada llamada _La Princesa Mimada_ (Elsa y Duncan habían pasado por provisiones hace meses) y junto a esta, una pequeña choza, hogar del barquero Krester.

—Me pregunto cómo se sentirá el agua. Debe estar helada, con lo profundo que es—. Dijo Leliana—. Es una lástima que esté prohibido nadar allí.

—Siempre me pareció curioso eso—. Fue Anna quien habló esta vez—. Digo, ya sé que el lago tiene múltiples leyendas y es una maravilla histórica, pero condenar a muerte a quien entre me parece una tontería. Además, los barcos sí que pueden pasar. ¿Y si te caes por accidente?

—Reglas son reglas—. Comentó Kristoff ajustándose la vaina de la espada.

—A lo mejor si tú entras suceda algo _mágico_ —. Le dijo Morrigan sin mirarlo—. Después de todo _tú_ tienes sangre Theirin, aunque seas bastardo. No sé, quizá se te quite la estupidez.

—Ja-ja, muy graciosa—. Agregó el ex templario sarcástico.

A Elsa siempre le gustó el lago. Pues era verdad que el lago Calenhad estaba lleno de misterio, leyendas y folclor histórico. Incluso se percibía un aura mágica en él. Algunas leyendas databan incluso antes de la aparición del Imperio Tevinter.

Los tevinters también tenían su propia historia sobre el lago, pues creían que las aguas estaban bendecidas por Razikale, dios de los misterios, y aquellos que bebían de ellas les era concedida una visión especial. Es por ello que construyeron la gran torre en una isla en medio del lago, con esperanza de que los poderes mágicos de este los ayudaran en sus artes mágicas.

Sin embargo, la leyenda más conocida y preferida de Elsa era la del rey Calenhad "el grande", que da nombre al lago. Se dice que Calenhad Theirin pasó un año y un día en la torre de los hechiceros. Cada día, cogía una coa de agua del lago y se la llevaba a los _formari_ que había en lo alto de la Torre. Mediante magia, cada copa de agua fue forjada para convertirse en una anilla de la cota de malla que el Círculo le dio a Calenhad. Con esa legendaria armadura plateada, hecha de la savia de la propia tierra, ningún filo podría cortarlo ni ninguna flecha atravesarlo mientras caminara por suelo fereldeano. De niña solía soñar con la armadura.

—Lo cierto es que _nadie_ ha estado dentro de estas aguas en siglos—. Explicó Elsa con emoción—. Mágico o no, el lago es una maravilla histórica.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el muelle donde el barquero Krester debería estar para llevarlos a la Torre, pero, en su lugar ,había un templario. Era muy extraño que un templario custodiase los muelles.

—¡Eh ustedes!—. Exclamó el templario cuando se acercaron—. No pretenden cruzar hasta la torre, ¿verdad? ¡Porque tengo ordenes estricta de no dejar pasar a nadie!

—Soy una guarda gris y necesito la ayuda de los magos—. Declaró Elsa firmemente.

—Oh, así que eres una guarda gris, ¿eh? Demuéstralo—. Habló el templario desconfiado pero arrogante.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—. Cuestionó Anna enfadada—. Mira pedazo de…

Elsa la detuvo antes de que terminase su frase, lanzándole una mirada. No sería bueno insultar al caballero y eso solo lograría que no pudieran pasar. Necesitaban darse prisa.

—Tengo aquí unos documentos…—. Dijo la platinada sacando de su mochila los tratados de los guardas grises y enseñándoselos al templario.

—¿Sí? Déjame ver… Oh, un sello de guarda gris. Aja. Así que dices que eres una de esos—. Comentó con un sarcasmo irritante—. Pues dicen que soy la reina de Antiva. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Las reinas no sueles ser mujeres?—. Preguntó Kristoff sonriente. Elsa casi deja escapa un bufido, no era momento de hacer bromas.

—¡No cuestiones a la realeza!—. Exclamó el templario sin sonreír—. En cualquier caso, ha sido un placer charlar contigo. Ahora sigue tu camino. Vamos. Vete—. Exigió mientras le devolvía los tratados.

" _Esto no está funcionando"_ pensó Elsa. —A tu superior no va a agradarle que me hayas molestado. Créeme, conozco al Caballero Comandante Gregoir

—¿Así? ¿En serio crees que Greagoir va a decirme algo por no dejarte pasar? Espera un momento…—. Dijo mientras examinaba mejor su rostro—. Te conozco, tu cara… ¡Oh ya recuerdo! Eres la maga que se fue hace cinco meses, ¿no? Maldición. Lamento las molestias. Pero aun así no puedo dejarte pasar.

—¿Por qué?—. Exigió saber la guarda gris. Su mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande. Lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, no podría ser bueno.

—Como dije, ordenes de arriba. Greagoir dejó muy claro que _nadie_ cruzaría este lago. Nadie. ¿Entiendes? Estamos teniendo ciertas… eh, dificultades en la Torre.

A Elsa no le agradó nada como sonaba eso. Pero no había tiempo, debían cruzar cuanto antes para reclamar la ayuda del Círculo y salvar a Connor. Tomando una postura más intimidatoria, Elsa habló con voz helada.

—Somos más que tú. Puedes llevarnos o podemos matarte y tomar esos barcos—. Sonrió oscuramente.

Perfecto, la amenaza salió mucho mejor de lo que pensó. El templario se puso pálido y, a regañadientes, accedió a llevarlos hasta la Torre.

Las aguas del lago se veían cada vez más oscuras a medida que se adentraban. La isla donde la Torre fue construida, se hizo más visible. Las filosas rocas de la bahía estaban cubiertas por una clara arena. Una vez que llegaron hasta la isla, el templario se alejó a remos de ahí sin decir palabra.

—Bien, aquí estamos. El Circulo de los Hechiceros—. Exhaló Elsa mirando hacia arriba. Desde ese punto la Torre se alzaba y parecía que tocaba el cielo. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la vez que salió por primera vez junto con Duncan y vio por primera vez la Torre. Todavía se sentía diminuta en comparación a la poderosa estructura.

Condujo a sus compañeros a través de un camino de piedras redondas, hasta llegar a la entrada escalonada. El enorme portón estaba siendo custodiado por cinco templarios erguidos con la mirada al frente.

Elsa explicó que eran guardas grises y que, además, ella era maga del Circulo. Los dejaron pasar sin problemas, siendo escoltados por uno de ellos. Los condujo a través de un gran pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió desde dentro. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Principal, una docena de templarios se movían alarmados y atracaban la puerta que llevaba al resto de la Torre. Lo que fuese que estuviera pasando no era nada bueno.

Elsa vio que el Caballero Comandante se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Llevaba la misma armadura grisácea que cuando Elsa le conoció hace catorce años.

—… y quiero alguien a la vista de la puerta en todo momento—. Ordenaba el viejo caballero a su segundo al mando—. Las puertas no se abren sin mi consentimiento expreso. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, ser—. El templario hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

—Han atrancado las puertas—. Susurró Alistair—. ¿Para impedir que entremos… o que _salgan_?

Greagoir lo escuchó y dio media vuelta—. Esperaremos y rezaremos. No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con viajeros… Vaya, mira quien ha vuelto. Y convertida en toda una guarda gris, por lo que veo. Me alegro de que sigas con vida—. Le dijo a Elsa, quien no sabía si el templario era sincero.

—¿De verdad te alegra?—. Preguntó Elsa insegura. Greagoir fue un buen mentor para ella, si bien no estaba muy cerca del templario sin duda ella le tomó un cariño considerable junto al Primer Encantador. Eran lo más cercano que tuvo a figuras paternas.

—Tal vez—. Murmuró con una media sonrisa. El templario exhaló un suspiro de cansancio—. Nos enfrentamos a una… situación que no te concierne, guarda gris.

—Esta torre era mi hogar. Quiero sabe que ha pasado—. Dijo Elsa con incertidumbre.

—Te lo diré sin rodeos—. El comandante templario señaló a la puerta—. La torre ya no está bajo nuestro control. Las abominaciones y los demonios deambulan por sus pasillos. Hemos sido demasiado complacientes. Primero Jowan y ahora esto. No creas que he olvidado el papel que desempeñaste en la fuga de Jowan.

Elsa se encogió internamente, pensar en ello todavía le causaba dolor. Pero el hecho de que la torre se hubiese salido de control era un asunto mucho más importante en este momento. Temía por sus antiguos compañeros.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?—. Pidió Elsa intentando mantener su postura y no revelar nada facialmente.

—He enviado mensajeros a Denerim para pedir refuerzos y solicitar el Derecho de Anulación—. Contestó el templario. La cara de Elsa palideció más de lo normal.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en anular el Círculo entero?!—. Exclamó la hechicera aterrada por la idea.

—¿Derecho de anulación?—. Preguntó Anna sin comprender—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Fue Kristoff quien lo explicó: —Lo más probable es que los magos del interior ya estén muertos. Debemos acabar con cualquier abominación que quede. A _cualquier_ precio. El Derecho de Anulación es un medio, una orden, que solicitan los templarios a la suma sacerdotisa de la Capilla en Denerim para permitir que todo el Círculo sea… bueno, _anulado_.

—Una solución adecuada—. Asintió el qunari.

—¡¿Piensan matar a todos ahí dentro?! ¡Pero pueden quedar personas con vida!—. Gritó Leliana horrorizada. Incluso Morrigan parecía molesta.

—La situación es desesperada—. Dijo Greagoir sin inmutarse—. No tenemos alternativa. Debemos destruir todo cuanto contiene la torre para conjurar el peligro.

—Seguro que todavía quedan sobrevivientes dentro. No puedes abandonarlos—. Replicó Elsa obstinada, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las personas con quienes vivió toda su vida muriesen sin más.

—Los que están dentro ya no son los que recuerdas—. Explicó el viejo caballero con pesar—. Son abominaciones. Para salvar sus almas debes endurecer tu corazón. Quien más importa es la gente inocente de Ferelden. Daría la vida por protegerlos. Y la de cualquier mago. Ninguna abominación debe cruzar el umbral.

¿Acaso tenía razón? ¿Quiénes seguían con vida allí dentro debían morir para el bien mayor? Además, esto significaba que el Círculo no podría responder a la llamada de los guardas grises y necesitaban a los magos para salvar a Connor. Elsa sabía que no podía echarse para atrás, había llegado demasiado lejos y arriesgado tanto. Intentar salvar a todos era lo menos que ella podía hacer, lo que estaba segura que era correcto.

—Voy a entrar—. Declaró Elsa con voz firme, ya había decidido y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión—. Debo intentar salvarlos. Es lo justo.

—Niña obstinada—. Gruñó Greagoir—. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada? La justicia no existe en este mundo. Tu más que nadie debería de saberlo.

—Greagoir, recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, había una niña enfadada porque la vida no era justa, esa niña no quería escuchar a nadie y se volvía más difícil. Entonces, un día, un sabio comandante le dijo que la justicia no existía. Tienes razón. Pero también le dijo que debíamos buscar la justicia por nosotros mismos, porque nadie más lo hará. ¿Has olvidado, Greagoir?

El Caballero Comandante sonrió tristemente negando con la cabeza—. Niña, has crecido bastante desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres obstinada cuando quieres. Y, en este momento, no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para hacerte cambiar de idea. Pues bien te deseo suerte en tu cruzada.

Elsa dio media vuelta encarando a sus compañeros.

—No tienen que seguirme si no quieren. Puedo hacer esto yo sola. Es mi deber pero no el suyo, si es su deseo pueden regresar a Risco Rojo para vigilar a Connor—. Ella sabía que no podía pedirles que hicieran esto, ella no era nadie para obligarlos.

—¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de nosotros?—. Le preguntó su compañero guarda—. Pues yo no me voy. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Somos los últimos guardas grises en Ferelden. ¿Y quién va protegerte las espaldas cuando las abominaciones te rodeen? Tengo habilidades de templario, ¿recuerdas? ¡Por supuesto que me apunto!

—¡Y yo!—. Exclamó Leliana dando un paso al frente.

—¿Entrar en un lugar lleno de peligro que seguramente signifique la muerte? No sé por qué no me atrae mucho la idea—. Comento irónicamente la bruja—. Pero elijo unirme a ti, es mejor a quedarse aquí.

—Un qunari nunca abandona un combate—. Gruñó Sten balanceando su espadón con una mano.

Finalmente fue el turno de su hermana quien le lanzó una sonrisa y Elsa tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Estoy contigo. Ahora y siempre—. La voz de Anna hizo que sus rodillas tambalearan pero Elsa también sonrió. Olaf ladró positivamente dando volteretas en el piso. Dando una mirada general a sus compañeros, Elsa asintió y giró nuevamente comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta que un par de templarios comenzaban a abrir.

—¡Elsa! Una advertencia…—. Escuchó a Greagoir detrás. La rubia sonrió, el caballero rara vez la llamaba por su nombre—. Una vez que cruces el umbral, no habrá vuelta atrás. Las puertas deben permanecer cerradas a cal y canto. No te abriremos hasta que tengamos pruebas de que no hay peligro. Solo estaré seguro de cancelar el Derecho de Anulación si el Primer Encantador Irving se presenta ante mí, de lo contrario… no tendré mas remedo que destruir este Círculo.

Elsa asintió internamente. Estaba segura de los peligros que implicaban su decisión, sin embargo no los enfrentaría sola. Tal vez nunca más tendría que enfrentarlos sola.

* * *

 **Hans**

La comida era horrible, el vino sabía amargo y la música era detestable. Siempre le disgustó la capital, sobre todo el ruido, era demasiado delicado para Hans. Por lo menos se encontraba en la casa del Arl de Denerim, por lo que se podía ahorrar las molestias de la ciudad. Siempre prefirió Amaranthine, con el olor a sal y la brisa marina.

Cuando era niño solía pasar tiempo en los puertos, escondiéndose de su padre. Ojala también pudiera hacerlo ahora.

Su padre nunca fue del tipo cariñoso. Una vez, a sus cuatro años y medio, para convertirlo en hombre, Rendon lo llevó al bosque donde le ordenó que capturara un conejo. Luego de cinco horas Hans tuvo éxito. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Aun recordaba al dichoso conejo, era gris y esponjoso y Hans amaba a la criaturita, incluso le nombró _lord esponjoso_. Lo cuidó y amó durante medio año. Entonces en un día lluvioso, antes de su quinto cumpleaños, su padre le obligó a matar al conejo.

Hans había suplicado, se arrodilló, lloró, pero nada le sirvió. Incluso amenazó con escaparse junto a su conejo. Al final acabo con la vida de su mascota. Para Hans fue como matar una parte de su corazón. Durante muchas lunas tuvo pesadillas de la sangrienta imagen.

— _¡¿Por qué me haces esto!?—._ Le había exigido a su padre— _. Ni Nathaniel ni Delia tuvieron que hacer algo así…_

— _Porque desde el momento en que naciste, supe que serías débil. Es por eso que me encargo de endurecerte para que no avergüences el apellido Howe—._ Había respondido su padre y Hans no volvió a hablar del tema. Y se propuso a nunca ser débil otra vez. El amor era una debilidad y él no sería débil.

Cuando Hans montó su primer caballo adulto, apenas tenía siete años, pero se esforzó para recibir la aprobación de su padre, aquel día todos los capitanes de Amaranthine irían hasta el castillo para tratar asuntos bélicos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse el respeto y admiración de toda Amaranthine. Hans fue hasta el pueblo cuando los capitanes llegaron y se subió al caballo de guerra, logró dominar al semental pero Nathaniel, su odioso hermano mayor, arrojó una piedra que golpeó al caballo y, en consecuencia, el animal lo derribó. El golpe fue tan severo que Hans tuvo que ser llevado con el curandero. Su brazo izquierdo se rompió y Hans quedó como un tonto ante los capitanes del Arl. Por un mes, su padre ni siquiera lo miró.

Desde entonces a Hans se le comenzó a llamar en toda la ciudad "la vergüenza de Amaranthine", "Hans el torpe" o "el tercero al suelo". Ya no podía salir del castillo sin recibir miradas de decepción, burlas de otros niños y risas a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera ser hijo del Arl de la ciudad le sirvió para detener las humillaciones. Y dentro de la fortaleza era lo mismo, solo que las personas eran más discretas. Incluso los elfos se burlaban de él.

Pero Hans se encargó personalmente que muchos de los que se burlaron, ahora ya ni siquiera pudieran sonreír. Incluso a veces él mismo se sorprendía con lo cruel y rencoroso que podría llegar a ser. Sin embargo, todo el odio, rencor y amargura que guardó desde niño le nublaban el juicio. El Hans bueno se acabó. Muchos se encargaron de que muriera y quedara enterrado en un profundo abismo.

Nathaniel y Delia siempre fueron los favoritos de su padre, pero nunca Hans. No importara lo que hiciera, Hans siempre fue el último en todo. Sin embargo, Hans estaba seguro que los momentos que significaron el completo desprecio de su padre fueron su nacimiento y su quinto cumpleaños.

Cuando nació, su madre murió a falta de un curandero. Hans nunca tuvo una madre, solía soñar con una mujer pelirroja que le acariciaba el rostro pero hace tiempo que dejó de soñar. Él nunca conoció ese amor que tantos guardaban con cariño y que otros no apreciaban.

A veces se escabullía para mirar los barcos y soñaba con que su madre llegaría en uno y ya nunca más estaría solo, que ella lo abrazaría, lo amaría, le cantaría por las noches y le diría que estaba orgullosa de él. Nada de eso paso, ella nunca llegó. A medida que crecía, Hans dejó de ir a los muelles y en cambio se resignó a su mísera vida. Tanto Nathaniel como Delia lo odiaron por matar a su madre y procuraron hacer de su vida un infierno. Y ni hablar de su padre.

Y la segunda fue en su cuarto cumpleaños, su padre le había encomendado una misión: comprometerse con Elsa Cousland para asegurar Pináculo. Hans estaba tan emocionado, finalmente sería aceptado por su familia, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Hans odiaba tanto a Elsa por lo que le hizo pasar, no solo la humillación si no también los castigos que recibió de su padre durante meses.

Y luego estaba Anna…

Pero Elsa Cousland estaba muerta y era delito Real hablar de ella en suelo fereldeano. Anna probablemente también estaba muerta y Hans prefería no pensar en ella. Un sentimiento desconocido le martillaba el alma al recordarla y, con todas sus fuerzas, se negaba a creer que era culpa. Hans Howe no sentía amor ni remordimiento, solo rencor y odio.

Los Cousland se habían extinto. Y Hans ya no era un niño débil, soñador y estúpido, ahora era todo un hombre que estaba próximo a convertirse en un poderoso señor. No valía la pena pensar en fantasmas del pasado. Lo mejor era concentrarse en el futuro.

—Todo está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé—. La voz de su padre era severa y arrogante como siempre. El sonido de los cubiertos moviéndose se mezclaba con la música de los bardos.

—Creí que apenas estábamos comenzando—. Murmuró Hans llevándose un pedazo de cordero a la boca. Al menos le gustaba el cordero asado.

—Un buen inicio siempre debe ser celebrado. A este ritmo, mi familia será la más poderosa en todo Ferelden. Y yo seré el líder—. Sonrió—. Lord Rendon Howe, Arl de Denerim y el señor más poderoso de todo reino—. La copa de vino hizo contacto con los labios de Rendon Howe.

—Aún no has atado todos los cabos. Queda mucho por hacer—. Señaló Hans cortando la carne de su plato—. Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Anora? Supongo que ya has pensado en algo para la reina.

—Por supuesto—. Sonrió sombrío—. Pero de momento se quedará en esta casa como una invitada. Nuestra bellísima reina no podrá mover sus piezas en la corte. Todos sus espías ya han sido delatados y ahora mismo están abajo decorando mis mazmorras. La reina es nuestra invitada de honor, mientras su padre se baña en el palacio. Quiero que entienda que en este juego solo habrá un ganador, y no será ella.

—No esperaba que fueras tan atrevido como para torturar gente en la capital—. Dijo el pelirrojo. En ese momento recordó cuando su padre lo llevaba a las mazmorras de Amaranthine para enseñarle como tratar a los enemigos. Se estremeció con el recuerdo—. Mucho menos en la misma ciudad que Loghain Mc Tir. Espero que no tengas planeado hacer lo mismo con Anora…

Rendon resopló. —Por supuesto que no. No soy un idiota—. Su padre cogió un pedazo de pan y lo partió—. Loghain se volvería loco si se llegara a enterar que toque a su amada hija. Y en cuanto a las torturas… bueno, necesito algo de distracción en esta porquería de ciudad, ¿no?

—La guerra llama a nuestras puertas—. Hans estaba ansioso por probar su valía en la batalla acabando con algunas fuerzas rebeldes, no tendría piedad—. En mi camino a Denerim, escuché rumores de que algunos nobles y señores del Bannorn están reuniendo sus fuerzas.

—Los rumores son rumores—. Bufó su padre—. Aun así, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias. Lo único que debes saber es que no todos los Señores del Bannorn piensan rebelarse. Algunos se han mostrado muy… cooperativos con los términos que he ofrecido.

—Oí que el hijo del Señor de _Pico del Dragón_ desapareció mientras viajaba por las tierras de Amaranthine. ¿Acaso está en una visita turística en nuestras mazmorras?—. Hans no lamentaría a ese pobre diablo, tenía mejores cosas en las que gastar sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, si su padre lo mantenía cautivo eso aseguraría la lealtad de lord Lynus Farrae y, junto a él, la de sus ejércitos.

—Un invitado político, nada más. El viejo Lynus debería estar agradecido por el excelente trato que recibe su hijo en Amaranthine. Aunque mandaré traerlo aquí. Después de todo es un joven de alta cuna y merece tener el favor de su anfitrión. Que mejor anfitrión que el Arl de Denerim y Amaranthine. Me asegurare de que el joven Rynos reciba lo que se merece.

Hans casi, _casi_ compadece al muchacho. Su padre y lord Lynus Farrae se odiaban a muerte y probablemente usaría a su único hijo como medio de venganza. Hace cinco años, el Bann de _Pico del Dragón_ humilló al Arl de _Amaranthine_ cuando hizo que le cayeran diez costales de miga. La razón de semejante acto fue que lord Howe se negó a casar a Delia con Rynos y, además, escupió en los pies de lord Lynus, alegando que su hija no se casaría con ningún 'dragoncito manso'. Ni Rendon ni Lynus olvidaron.

—Pero no todo se gana con amenazas—. Su padre dijo—. Muchos señores y señoras son orgullosos y ambiciosos. Sobre todo, los Banns. Con algunos cuervos, promesas, papel y tinta he conseguido asegurar la lealtad de algunos. La Bannesa Shiera Hirol, Señora del Bannorn de _Kal Hirol_ fue la primera en aceptar mis propuestas, al parecer no le basta con todo el oro que extrae de las minas. Lord Ceorlic, Señor del Bannorn _del Sur_ ya ha aportado sus tropas, después de todo tiene una lealtad enfermiza hacia Loghain. Como odio a esa víbora.

—" _Ambos son tan desgraciados y detestables como tú, querido padre"_ ¿Y el tío Leonas? ¿A respondido a tus cuervos?—. Hans amaba a su tío, cuando era niño, él era el único quien le trataba como un ser humano. Le llevaba regalos y lo dejaba visitar _Linde Sur_ cuantas veces quisiera. Y a veces solía contarle historias sobre su madre. Esperaba luchar junto a él en la guerra venidera.

—Se mantendrá neutral—. Dijo lord Howe con una mueca de desprecio mientras se servía vino—. Estúpido mestizo. Es un maldito cobarde, pero me encargare de regresarle esta ofensa cuando los rebeldes sean neutralizados.

 _"Él es cien veces más hombre que tu",_ Hans siempre procuró defender a su tío Leonas de todos quienes le insultaban por su sangre orlesiana, igual que su tío le defendió tantas veces antes. Pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, debía jugar con cuidado y mantener un perfil bajo para lograr triunfar.

—¿Quiénes eran los que se marcharon a casa? No alcancé a ver sus estandartes—. Cuestionó el pelirrojo al recordar las tropas que vio salir furiosos esa mañana.

—Los de _West Hill_ —. Escupió el pelinegro, probando otra copa de vino—. Al parecer se sienten ultrajados porque Loghain les prohibió quedarse durante las sesiones del concilio. Ese imbécil aun no olvida que gracias al descuido del Bann Teoric Hill, los orlesianos descubrieron que ahí se refugiaban las tropas. Es un viejo necio y paranoico. Intenté convencerlo de que necesitamos sus fuerzas para ganar la guerra, pero no hizo caso. Ansío el momento de su muerte.

—Y yo que creía que te gustaba gobernar—. _"El poder es todo lo que te ha importado ¿no viejo? Eso y tus preciosos Delia y Nathaniel"_ pensó Hans con amargura. Al menos él se convertiría en teyrn de Pináculo, mientras que Nathaniel se quedaba con Amaranthine y Delia con _El Alcázar de la Vigilia._ Al final él sería más poderoso que sus hermanos. Hans se lo merecía mucho más que ellos.

—Mhm, No te equivoques. ¿Quién ascenderá como regente del reino cuando el héroe del Río Dane fallezca en un trágico accidente? Con el viejo Eamon Guerrin muerto, nadie se opondrá a mi regla. Teagan Guerrin es un inepto honorable y _Rainesfere_ no es más que un puñado de tierras menores con quinientos soldados. El verdadero poder está en Risco Rojo el cual planeo invadir lo más pronto posible. Ya tengo espías allí. Gwaren me juraría lealtad si es el último decreto de Loghain. El resto de lords se postrarán ante mí sin chistar.

—¿Y quién gobernara en Risco Rojo, si puedo saber?—. Hans ya sospechaba a quien nombraría su padre, pero se negaba a creerlo, _"Si te atreves a decir ese nombre…"_

—Nathaniel, por supuesto, él será Señor de Risco Rojo y el Arl más poderoso del reino, y Rainesfere serán unas tierras perfectas para que expanda nuestro imperio. Delia se convertirá en Arlesa de Amaranthine y Bannesa de Alcázar de la Vigilia, tal vez también pueda darle Pico del Dragón una vez que acabe con los Farrae. El nombre Howe se elevará más alto que el de cualquier Theirin, Guerrin o Cousland. Y yo pasaré a la historia como el gobernante más poderoso de todo Ferelden.

La sangre de Hans se calentó, apretó sus mandíbulas y empuñó sus manos con rabia. Sus hermanos obtendrían grandes recompensas y ellos nunca se ensuciaron las manos como Hans. Ellos no mataron a su mascota de niños, ellos no se rompieron el brazo al caer de un caballo, ellos no tuvieron que soportar lo que él sí, ellos nunca bajaron a ver que había en las mazmorras, ellos no traicionaron a su prometida y ellos no conquistaron Pináculo.

Siempre fue Hans quien hacía lo peor y terminaba siendo visto como un monstruo.

—¿Y la Ruina qué, ya te has olvidado de eso?—. Preguntó entre dientes. La rabia fluía en recuerdos de tormentos, bromas y comentarios crueles de sus hermanos mayores, siempre consentidos por su padre. Oh, pero la venganza llegaría algún día y Hans se encargaría de devolverle a su amada familia todo con intereses. La venganza sería tan dulce…

—¿Por qué crees que Loghain y Anora siguen vivos? Aun los necesito—. Su padre se levantó de la lujosa silla, se acomodó el saco blanco y habló sin mirarle—. Quiero que cabalgues de regreso a Amaranthine lo más pronto posible. Allí reunirás un nuevo ejército y marcharas hasta Kal Hirol para reunirte con las fuerzas de lady Hirol. Una vez tengas las tropas suficientes, dirígete hacia las tierras del Bannorn. Ve al castillo _Caer Oswin_. Aparentemente, el Bann Loren Oswin fue el primero en declarar a favor de Teagan y su patética rebelión. Según parece, su esposa e hijo visitaron Pináculo cuando atacamos: murieron, yo mismo vi los cuerpos. No podremos negociar una alianza con él. Asegúrate de que su rebelión sea _aniquilada._

—¿Y cómo piensas que reúna un ejército en Amaranthine?—. Gruñó el pelirrojo tratando de manejar su ira—. Te recuerdo que te llevaste todo lo que había.

—Ese es _tu_ problema—. Su padre lo miró despectivo—. Hay oro, ¿no? Pues búscate soldados de cualquier lado. No me importa si son de los peores barrios y bares. Los mercenarios y caza recompensas siempre están donde hay oro. Arrasa con las tierras de Oswin, que sea un ejemplo para el resto de señores, de lo que les pasa a los rebeldes, viola, mata, extermínalo todo. Procura dejar los sobrevivientes necesarios para esparcir las noticias. No me decepciones. Guardias.

Cuatro soldados con el oso de Amaranthine decorando sus escudos aparecieron.

Hans seguía sentado, incapaz de contener su ira. Otra vez él iría a hacer el trabajo sucio, destruyendo otra familia noble. Él sería visto como el monstruo en los libros de historia, mientras que sus hermanos siempre serían los nobles señores perfectos, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que el nombre Howe fuera el principal responsable de la masacre. Si su padre quería tener un futuro poderoso para él y sus dos hijos, Hans se encargaría de oscurecerlo tanto como fuera posible.

—Ustedes dos—. Les dijo Rendon a los bardos—. Creo que escucharon demasiado. Guardias llévenselos a dar un paseo por las mazmorras—. Ambos trovadores intentaron luchar cuando fueron arrestados, pero no eran rivales para los soldados. Hans estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver a esos bardos, al menos no completos. Hans no les compadeció en lo mas mínimo.

Antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación de Hans, lord Howe dio media vuelta y le miró con desprecio, lo típico.

—No quiero decepciones, _Hans_ —. Y entonces el nuevo Arl de Denerim se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _"No te preocupes, querido padre. Me asegurare de que tanto Nathaniel como Delia sean parte de la gloria cuando destruya a los Oswin. Solo puede haber un ganador en este juego. Al final, yo seré el verdadero vencedor, te dejaré sin nada. Todo el poder que ansías y construyes, será mío y a mis hermanos les tendré una gratificante recompensa. Disfruta del poder mientras aun sigas con vida. Loghain no es el único que puede sufrir un pequeño accidente."_

* * *

 **Anna**

La Torre era enorme por dentro y por fuera, los salones y pasillos medían alrededor de cuatro metros o más. El piso era uniforme, las habitaciones parejas y Anna se volvía loca. Cuando vio la Torre por fuera, estaba ansiosa por entrar, pero ahora se arrepentía enormemente. Siempre odió todo lo que se veía tan… igual. No tenía idea de cómo Elsa pudo vivir así durante toda su vida. Todo era circular, todo el maldito tiempo era caminar en círculos. Las habitaciones y dormitorios eran todos iguales, incluso las camas eran uniformes.

Aunque en muchos lugares había libros, ropa y demás artilugios regados por todo el lugar. Incluso vio un cuerpo muerto en una esquina. Elsa explicó que esa área era donde los 'nuevos' dormían y aprendían sobre lo más básico de la magia y el Círculo. En pocas palabras, eran niños los que vivían allí. Anna en verdad esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Cuando supo lo que significaba una 'anulación' casi se atraganta por la idea. Prácticamente matarían a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de la Torre, y ¿por qué? simplemente porque esos templarios no hicieron bien su trabajo. Anna no podía creer que ese tipo de leyes existiesen en Ferelden, no deberían existir en ninguna parte del mundo conocido y por conocer. ¿Cómo podría la Capilla hacer algo tan indulgente?

Sin embargo, Anna pensó que si le hubiesen explicado eso hace seis meses, probablemente hubiera estado de acuerdo. Se avergonzó con tan solo pensarlo. Lamentablemente Anna no podía hacer mucho para ayudar, solo dar su mejor esfuerzo y procurar salvar a cualquiera que siguiera con vida en esta gigantesca jaula dorada.

Elsa, de nuevo, demostró porque ella era quien dirigía el grupo. Anna no podría hacer un trabajo tan excelso como el de la rubia, ella siempre fue mejor para llevar a cabo tareas que para dirigirlas. No era la mejor estratega ni la más lista, tampoco era muy paciente pero sabía escuchar. Y Anna seguiría escuchando a Elsa.

Algo crujió cuando Anna dio un paso, al bajar la mirada se encontró con pergamino manchado de un líquido azul, probablemente _Lirio._ Curiosa, la pelirroja se agachó y lo recogió. Estaba escrito en un lenguaje extraño, nada era legible para ella. _Dar vellam assai ollum, dar vetrhaa…_ las palabras resonaban con eco en su mente, era algo realmente extraño, como si alguien le hablase…

—No leas eso—. Elsa le arrebató el extraño pergamino—. Déjame ver… está escrito en antiguo _dalishano_. Es un viejo hechizo muy poderoso, se supone que sirve para invocar a los viejos dioses élficos. Como _Arlathan_ , _Eluviar_ etc. Pero cuando yo lo conjuré, nunca ocurrió nada, ni con nadie que yo conozca y todos los magos aquí leyeron esto. Sin embargo no deberías leer cualquier cosa que encuentres aquí… o tocar algo. Nunca se sabe cómo la magia actuará en un humano normal.

—Mhm, De acuerdo…—. A Anna no le gustó la forma en que Elsa se refería a los magos y a sí misma, como si fueran diferentes al resto de personas. Pero sus ideas no estaban muy claras. Esa extraña voz se repetía en su cabeza, era casi… divina.

Elsa colocó el pergamino en un estante a su derecha y continuó caminando.

Todos le pasaron de largo, pero Anna no podía apartar su vista del papel. Al final decidió tomarlo y esconderlo en su mochila. Anna siguió a sus compañeros. Más tarde tendría tiempo para reflexionar en el extraño escrito élfico.

De repente, un fuerte rugido sacudió las paredes. Una lucha estaba ocurriendo más adelante. Anna aceleró hasta comenzar a correr y alcanzar a su equipo. Corrieron a través de un pasillo medio circular hasta llegar a una nueva cámara. La escena fue impresionante.

Un enorme monstruo de color rojizo, la cosa más grande que Anna había visto en toda su vida, se alzaba a tres metros del suelo en contra de una mujer de avanzada edad con una túnica similar a la de Elsa, pero de color rojo con amarillo y un bastón curvo de abeto. Al fondo, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte niños se refugiaban detrás de dos jóvenes.

Anna desenvainó a _Idun_ y se preparó para atacar. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, la mujer hizo un además con el bastón, y un gran rayo azul golpeó a la criatura que se retorció en dolor y cayó, abriendo una especie de agujero en el piso por donde desapareció. Todo fue tan rápido que Anna apenas había dado medio paso.

La mujer dio media vuelta, encarándolos.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú has vuelto a la torre?—. Preguntó la mujer mirando a Elsa—. ¿Por qué te han dejado pasar los templarios? ¿Has venido a avisarnos?

—¿Avisaros de qué?—. Elsa cuestionó.

—Los templarios han atrancado las puertas—. Explicó la mujer mayor—. Solo las abrirán si intentan atacarnos. ¿Es eso lo que sucedió?

—Uh, no, están esperando refuerzos—. La voz de Elsa sonaba pesada.

—Así que Greagoir cree que el Círculo está perdido—. La mirada de la maga se oscureció y algunos niños contuvieron el aliento—. Probablemente, supone que hemos muerto todos. Nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte pero, pese a encontrarnos atrapados, hemos sobrevivido. No obstante, si invocan el derecho, no podremos hacerles frente.

—¿Ha sobrevivido Irving también?—. La platinada cuestionó con incertidumbre.

—Si alguien ha podido sobrevivir a esto, ese es el Primer Encantador. Fue él quien me dijo que cuidara de los niños… Es… una larga historia. Levanté una barrera en una puerta que lleva al resto de la torre, para que nada pudiera salir y atacar a los niños—. Explicó señalando tras de sí, donde había una barrera espiritual azul protegiendo una puerta—. No podrás entrar en la torre mientras la barrera se mantenga, pero la disiparé si me ayudas a salvar este Círculo.

—Para eso estoy aquí, no puedo permitir que todos aquí sean aniquilados. Debemos evitar las matanzas innecesarias—. Informó la guarda gris.

—Sí, puede que no logremos acabar con todas las abominaciones que haya dentro, pero salvaremos a los sobrevivientes—. Asintió la mujer—. Cuando Greagoir vea que hemos asegurado a los sobrevivientes, confío en que mandara a sus tropas para ayudar y posteriormente los retirará. Él es bastante razonable. Yo iré contigo.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Irving. Greagoir solo aceptará si se lo dice el Primer Encantador—. Elsa dijo—. ¿Los niños estarán a salvo aquí?

—Petra y Kinnon velaran por ellos—. Señaló a dos jóvenes—. Si matamos a todos los monstruos que encontremos por el camino, ninguno llegara a poner en peligro a los niños.

—Está bien—. Aceptó Elsa no muy convencida. Anna tampoco estaba muy segura de dejar a los niños ahí, sin embargo una idea se le ocurrió para que los infantes estuvieran mejor protegidos.

—Olaf aquí, chico—. Llamó a su mabari el cual se acercó—. Olaf, necesito que te quedes aquí, debes proteger a esos niños. No me pongas esa cara, por favor sé que quieres cuidarme pero esto es importante—. Anna acaricio a su sabueso, rascándole la oreja derecha.

—Debemos movernos—. Declaró Elsa caminando hacia la barrera junto a Wynne. Todos la siguieron. La mujer mayor se posicionó frente a la barreara mágica y, de un momento a otro, esta se desvaneció.

—No tengo idea de que criaturas nos encontraremos dentro de la Torre—. Advirtió Elsa—. Espero que todos estén preparados.

 _"Vaya que estoy lista. A matar demonios."_

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sinceramente me gusto mucho escribir y explorar algo del pasado de Hans para comprender por que es tan malo xd.**

 **Agradezco todo su apoyo y hasta la próxima.**


	21. Abominaciones

**Nota de autor**

 **¡Hola otra vez! Como verán, sigo vivo. Lamento el enorme retraso para este nuevo capítulo (casi medio año, por el Hacedor). Lo sé, no tengo excusas, yo mismo solía sentarme a intentar escribir sin éxito alguno, y pensaba "¿por qué diablos no puedo hacer esto?"; las ideas simplemente no fluían, sumando el tiempo consumido por la escuela el trabajo y la flojera.**

 **¡Pero ya estoy de regreso y listo para continuar!**

 **Además, me gusta pensar que, durante el tiempo ausente, mejoré mis habilidades de escritura y narración. Pero no crean que durante todo este tiempo no hice nada para el fic, pues me la he pasado mejorando el apéndice y agregando información, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto, que pasen una feliz navidad.**

 **Sin más por agregar, ¡vamos a la historia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19—Abominaciones**

 _ **Anna**_

Al traspasar la puerta, anteriormente protegida por la barrera mágica, se encontraron con una enorme biblioteca.

Era gigantesca, libros y libros repartidos por anaqueles y repisas. Arriba, en cada muro, había ventanales cónicos por los que traspasaba la luz, generando una vista dorada con plata impresionante. Estatuas de guerreros con báculos y un enorme candelabro platino decoraban el salón. No obstante, la biblioteca era un desastre: libros tirados por doquier, estanterías derribadas, estatuas destruidas, charcos de sangre…

Anna no pudo dejar de lado su mal presentimiento. Sentía un ambiente muy tenso y pesado, era como si alguien o algo la observase desde las sombras. Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Cruzaron el primer anaquel y entraron en un pequeño pasillo con estantes en cada lado. Cuando salieron, un círculo de repisas los aguardaba, parecía que los libros nunca se acababan.

Al inspeccionar mejor, Anna divisó cuatro cuerpos en el piso, uno tras otro. Su piel se erizó y agarró con fuerza el pomo de su espada. Tres eran caballeros templarios mientras el último era un mago, atravesado con una espada. Caminaron sin detenerse y llegaron a un área de escritorios. El olor a muerte era claro nada más llegar. Pero había algo más, un hedor tan repulsivo que la pelirroja tuvo que taparse la nariz y boca.

Un rugido sonó detrás de una estantería, y en un parpadeo cinco abominaciones derribaron el mueble. De la cintura para arriba eran una masa de carne asquerosa y voluminosa, mientras que en las piernas se distinguían partes de las túnicas del Círculo. Chorros de sangre les escurría por pequeños poros humeantes.

Anna se movió con agilidad, enterró la punta de la espada en la primera criatura que vio. Al sacarla, la espada estaba empapada de sangre viscosa, con gusanos negros y apestaba a podrido. Anna casi vomita ahí mismo. El zarpazo del monstruo fue lo que evitó que volviera el desayuno. Alzó el escudo en brazo izquierdo y arremetió con un empuje. Continuó dando tajos a diestra y siniestra con la espada, pero parecía que la abominación absorbía todos los cortes.

Viendo una abertura, Anna cortó sus piernas y la cosa perdió el equilibrio. La chica empujó con el escudo y la abominación chocó con una repisa. Los libros cayeron ante el golpe y Anna le incrustó de lado a lado su espada. Por fin pareció que el monstruo fue derrotado. A su derecha, Alistair también derrotaba a una abominación, con ayuda del qunari que, con su espadón, partió a la abominación en dos con una fuerza inhumana.

El resto de las criaturas ya habían sido neutralizadas por las tres magas. _"Vaya que la magia es útil, no entiendo por qué todos la consideran un peligro"_ , meditó. En verdad no lograba comprender la razón por la que tantas personas consideraban a la magia como un sacrilegio, incluso una herejía. A Anna le hubiera encantado tener esos poderes, eran increíbles, además de útiles.

—Abominaciones—. Kristoff se tapó la nariz con asco—. Parece que llegamos tarde. Estos magos ya han sido corrompidos.

—Tan solo es el inicio de la Torre—. Interpuso Elsa, tomando un extraño liquido azul de un cilindro. _"Lirio, los magos lo beben como fuente de poder"_ —. Aún quedan tres pisos por subir, no podemos darnos por vencidos.

" _Así se habla, Elsa. El pequeño Connor nos necesita"_ , Anna pensó con satisfacción, mientras limpiaba su espada con un viejo trapo que traía en la mochila, al acabar, lo arrojó al suelo.

—O sí, maravilloso—. Dijo la voz sarcástica de Morrigan al ritmo de sus caderas—. Continuaremos subiendo por tres pisos más, llenos de demonios y abominaciones, en busca de _sobrevivientes_ —. Siseó—. Eso, si queda alguno.

—No importa—. La fría voz de la platinada cortó el ambiente de tajo—. Puede que aun queden personas con vida; además necesitamos limpiar la Torre de cuantas aberraciones nos topemos. Sigamos avanzando, discutir no nos hará más rápidos.

—¿Sabes que nos haría más veloces?—. Preguntó Kristoff con su sonrisa, una vez que ya se movían—. Un hechizo de velocidad, eso sin duda serviría. ¿No tendrán alguno entre sus mangas mágicas, cualquiera de las tres?—. Les dijo a Elsa, Wynne y Morrigan.

—Lo que te daré, _bastardo_ , será una maldición, como sigas molestando...—. Amenazó la pelinegra.

—Ya, ya. Yo solo decía—. Murmuró con una mueca. Se acercó a Anna y le susurró al oído—. Vaya carácter tiene ésta.

A la pelirroja casi se le escapa una risita. Morrigan los fulminó con la mirada, pero en especial al templario. Elsa también la miró de reojo, pero de inmediato apartó la mirada. Continuaron el camino en silencio. Por lo menos la densidad en el ambiente se redujo un poco. Aun así, Anna no pudo dejar de sostener con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

Más adelante, aun dentro de la biblioteca, se enfrentaron a otras tres abominaciones. Pero no fueron desafío, gracias a las habilidades de tres poderosas hechiceras. _"En especial una"_ , Anna refutó en su mente, mirando a su líder, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella. _"Por el Hacedor, incluso cuando usa esa fea túnica se ve hermosa"_ , pensó al analizar mejor a la platinada.

Su mente viajó a la escena del lago. Cerró los ojos y estaba otra vez ahí. El caluroso Sol golpeando en el agua inmaculada, la leve brisa sacudiendo su cabello y una diosa blanca robando por completo su corazón; la suave piel de Elsa se sintió como la seda, sus largas y aterciopeladas hebras platinadas se sintieron tan bien, tan natural entre sus dedos; sus pequeños lunares eran tan seductores que Anna no pudo resistir besar uno…

Sintió la mirada de Kristoff en ella, su amigo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Anna apartó los ojos de Elsa, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. _"¡Concéntrate Anna! No es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas"_. El rubio se le acercó para susurrarle algo, pero Anna aceleró el paso, dejándolo atrás.

—Oh no creas que puedes huir de mi por siempre, _lady_ Cousland—. Escuchó la voz divertida del templario. Anna no pudo evitar formar una ligera sonrisa.

Por fin llegaron a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la Torre.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, los escalones estaban manchados de sangre fresca, además de un extraño liquido espeso de tonalidad verdosa. Anna se sintió mareada. " _Es solo sangre, has visto sangre muchas veces"_. Pero esa sangre no era normal, al verla Anna sintió recuerdos llegar a su cabeza, revivió la noche de la traición. El emblema del oso pardo en los soldados de Howe, los gritos, el frío en el viento, el rostro ensangrentado de su madre, el pequeño Oren... Tuvo que contener las lágrimas y morderse el labio para no sollozar. Una sensación de caída se alojó en su estómago, y cayó en el abismo…

Alguien la sujetó de la cintura, evitando que cayese. Anna saltó. Se encontró con ojos azules de hielo, ojos fríos pero que le transmitían un reconfortante calor. Elsa la soltó en un segundo, apartando la vista.

—No mires directamente, ninguno lo haga. La sangre mágica mezclada con sustancias desconocidas del Velo puede causar alucinaciones—. Explicó, alejándose de ella.

Anna asintió y continuaron con el recorrido.

—Grrr, incluso la sangre está mal con este lugar—. Gruñó Sten, claramente molesto y algo… ¿nervioso? Anna no estaba segura, pero era obvio que la magia disgustaba al qunari.

Subieron los escalones, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia abajo. Las escaleras eran de caracol, con una única antorcha para iluminar el camino. Tan solo en un instante el lugar cambió de dorado a gris. La maga Wynne hizo brillar su bastón, iluminando el oscuro camino. _"Sí, la magia es muy útil. Tal vez pueda convencer a Sten de ello. Tengo ganas de aprender más sobre eso… y no nos olvidemos de ese extraño escrito élfico…"_ , recordó el pedazo de hoja antigua que había escondido en su mochila.

Al llegar a la cima, cruzaron un umbral, y una puerta de plata con la heráldica de los templarios— _un sol blanco de ocho puntas envuelto en llamas doradas_ —cerraba el paso, parecía entreabierta. Anna avanzó al frente, junto a Kristoff y Sten, seguidos de las magas y la bardo.

Llegaron a una sala amplia, uniformemente circular con cuatro pilares de al menos un pino de altura, que sostenían el techo. Una persona estaba parada al centro; llevaba una túnica igual a la de los hechiceros, pero de color gris. Anna atacó sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se entumió a centímetros del hombre, intentó zafarse, pero parecía estar congelada. Estaba a punto de lanzar un insulto, no obstante, alguien habló primero.

—¿Owain?—. Elsa preguntó, parándose al lado de Anna con el resto del grupo a sus espaldas.

Anna estaba confundida, ¿Elsa conocía a ese extraño hombre? _"Duh. Obvio lo conoce, ella vivió aquí toda su vida, ¿recuerdas?"_ Sintió sus músculos relajarse, hasta ser capaz de moverse. La rubia le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Hola. Veo que te acuerdas de mí—. Dijo inexpresivamente el hombre, parecía no tener vida—. No vayas al almacén, por favor. No he tenido tiempo de limpiarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar afuera?—. La guarda gris cuestionó confundida. Anna también quería averiguar qué estaba pasando, y quien era ese extraño hombre.

—Intenté pasar por la puerta de los dormitorios, pero me encontré con la barrera, así que vine aquí—. Dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia. Anna nunca había conocido a alguien así, tan seco y sin vida, casi como si no fuera humano.

—Oh, lo siento mucho Owain—. Se disculpó Wynne—. No sabía que estabas aquí, de lo contrario habría quitado la barrera.

—Está bien—. Afirmó mirándola con ojos neutros, casi en blanco únicamente con un pequeño iris gris, era… escalofriante—. Me alegra seguir con vida. No quiero morir, no creo que me convenga mucho. Aún no he terminado de limpiar el almacén. Y quiero que el Círculo vuelva a su estado original. Quizá Niall tenga éxito y nos salve a todos.

—¿Niall?—. Elsa preguntó—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Él y un grupo numeroso llegaron, y tomaron la _letanía de Adralla_ —. Explicó.

—¿La letanía de Adralla?—. Elsa formuló la pregunta para sí misma—. Sirve para proteger la mente del dominio mágico. Eso quiere decir que hay…

—Magia de sangre—. Wynne susurró oscuramente—. Lo que me temía, significa que hay magos de sangre en la Torre. Seguramente ellos trajeron a los demonios.

—¡Entonces debemos apresurarnos y encontrar a Irving!—. La platinada exclamó—. Owain, deberías buscar un lugar seguro para resguardarte.

Anna mantuvo su mirada fija en el rostro del hombre, cosa que él notó. Owain movió los ojos mirando a los de Anna, dándole a la Cousland una mejor perspectiva.

—¿Qué eres?—. Preguntó antes de pensar en la discreción. _"Eso fue grosero"_ , se dio cuenta arrepentida—. Lo siento, no quise decir…

—Soy un Tranquilo—. Explicó sin rodeos. Anna continuó sin entender.

—Quiere decir que le han despojado de toda humanidad—. Morrigan bufó con desprecio—. El Rito de la Tranquilidad es la idea perversa de la Capilla sobre la "misericordia". Los magos estamos conectados al Velo más que nadie, eso es lo que atrae a los demonios. La tranquilidad es un ritual mediante el cual, el mago es alejado para siempre del Velo: por lo que la persona está a salvo de la posesión. Pero… a costa de todo su ser; pierde su magia y con esta su capacidad de soñar. Todo lo que queda es una cascara vacía. Están vivos, pero tampoco lo están realmente.

Anna se horrorizó por lo que escuchaba. ¿Los despojaban de sus sueños y emociones? ¿Los dejaban sin vida, como muertos vivientes? Cada cosa nueva que descubría acerca del Círculo, la convencía de que era de las peores cosas en Thedas.

—¡Eso es una barbarie!—. Exclamó indignada—. ¿La Capilla aprueba esto? Convertir a las personas en… en… ¡esto!—. Hizo un gesto hacia el tranquilo quien solo se limitó a mirar.

—Cálmate, Anna—. Dijo Kristoff—. Es más complicado de lo que crees.

—Tampoco se utiliza a la ligera—. La maga más vieja habló—. Solo en casos extremos en el que el mago decide entre esto o la muerte. Es la decisión de cada mago, no es un castigo.

—Aun así, es una calamidad. Deberían prohibirlo—. Dijo un poco más calmada, aunque todavía seguía molesta—. Cuando sea Teyrna de Pináculo apelaré en la corte para prohibir esto.

—No es tan sencillo—. Replicó la platinada—. Estas leyes pertenecen a la Capilla, por lo que ningún gobierno puede interferir en estos asuntos, sin importar su poder. Tendrías más suerte siendo la Emperatriz de Orlais, o convirtiéndote en la Divina, para intentar cambiar las reglas.

—No hay porque enfadarse—. Owain dijo—. Yo elegí este camino, y estoy satisfecho con mi rol—. El extraño sujeto hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta, encerrándose en el almacén que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Una vez que Owain desapareció a través de las puertas del almacén, Elsa se volvió ante todos y explicó su plan.

—Debemos encontrar a Niall. Necesitamos la letanía de Adralla para combatir a los magos de sangre; y el Hacedor no lo quiera, cualquier demonio que haya traspasado el Velo. De lo contrario Wynne, Morrigan y yo podríamos terminar como abominaciones. La letanía bloqueará cualquier intento de control desde el Velo. Y también evitará que los demás no puedan ser controlados por la magia de sangre.

Anna se estremeció tan solo de pensar en Elsa convertida en una de esas cosas; o a ella misma siendo controlada por magos de sangre. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

—Vamos—. Ordenó Elsa autoritariamente; cada vez más tenía pinta de líder—. Debemos encontrar a Niall y su grupo.

Caminaron hacia la izquierda, nuevamente por otro tedioso pasillo circular. Anna podría volverse loca si esta maldita torre no cambiaba de forma y decoración, lo cual parecía muy poco probable.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon gritos.

—Shhh—. Cuchicheó la maga con túnica azul. Todos se detuvieron al instante—. Leliana, adelántate e investiga lo que ocurre—. La bardo asintió y comenzó a moverse sigilosamente.

—¡Oye, yo también puedo ser sigilosa! —. Anna susurró a Elsa, molesta de que no hubiera sido elegida para la tarea.

—No, claro que no—. Elsa la miró con una mueca extraña, casi nostálgica. A pesar de esto, Anna se enfureció y la miró enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar tal cosa? ¡Ni si quiera la conocía! Anna estuvo a punto de discutir, pero Elsa la calló—. Está bien, está bien, acércate con cuidado. Pero mantente detrás de Leliana para cubrirla.

—Yo también voy—. Susurró Kristoff con seguridad, todos lo miraron con fastidio—. ¿Qué?, ¿magos y demonios, recuerdan? Y resulta que cierto chico posee habilidades de templario.

Anna sonrió y siguió a la otra pelirroja con el rubio siguiéndolas a unos pasos. Se movieron cuidadosamente, un paso a la vez, por fortuna las botas de Anna no eran demasiado ruidosas. Llegaron hasta un arco que daba a una habitación, se asomaron con cuidado para ver lo que había dentro.

Tres personas rodeaban a una joven con túnica amarilla del circulo; la chica tenía la piel morena y su oscuro cabello caía sobre su rostro agonizante. Los magos la tenían retenida en una extraña rueda roja, probablemente un artefacto de tortura.

Los ojos de Anna se enfriaron a la vez que su sangre se calentaba

—Deberíamos llevarla con Uldred—. Dijo el primero, con una sonrisa sínica, este llevaba una túnica rojo sangre.

—Esa _cosa_ ya no es realmente Uldred—. Comentó el segundo, este tenía la túnica de color negro—. Además ¿por qué él debe divertirse tanto? Mejor retengámosla aquí, yo también quiero mi dosis de sangre.

—No me parece que esto sea divertido—. Dijo la tercera, era una chica, y llevaba la túnica azul de los aprendices—. Solo matémosla y robemos su poder vital, no hay necesidad de torturarla.

—Debes de aprender a disfrutar de lo que te regalan—. Dijo el primero, sombríamente—. La magia de sangre es un don, un...

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. Una flecha le había atravesado la yugular. Anna miró a Leliana quien ya estaba cargando una segunda flecha.

Los dos magos restantes se giraron y, alertados, levantaron sus bastones. La sangre comenzó a subir del suelo, desde el cuerpo del apostata caído, era un espectáculo asombroso y a la vez escalofriante de admirar.

Alistair hizo un ademan con sus manos y un extraño glifo se grabó donde los apostatas estaban parados; inmediatamente ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, provocando que cayesen al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, la Cousland se arrojó a la batalla con un grito. Se movió con tal rapidez que en cinco zancadas ya estaba sobre el segundo mago, e incrustó su espada en su abdomen, dejándolo agonizante. Se movió para encarar a la mujer, pero ella había arrojado su bastón y rogaba por piedad.

—No te muevas—. Siseó Leliana apuntándole una flecha cargada en el arco. Ella y Kristoff ahora se encontraban a cada lado de Anna.

—No me maten, por favor. Piedad. ¡PIEDAD!—. Lloró la chica.

—¡Tanya cobarde!—. Escupió con sangre el maleficarium moribundo desde el suelo—. ¡Uldred vencerá y gobernaremos Ferelden! ¡Vamos a destruir la Capilla...!

No terminó de maldecir porque Alistair le puso fin a su vida. Entonces el resto del grupo llegó.

—¡ALINE!—. Gritó Elsa quien de inmediato corrió a socorrer a la maga que había sido torturada. Con cuidado la ayudó a bajar de la rueda, apoyada por Kristoff. Wynne comenzó a sanar sus heridas con magia—. ¿Qué ocurrió, te encuentras bien Aline?

—E…Elsa… estas… viva—. Susurró adolorida, pero con una sonrisa—. Les dije a todos… sabía que no… habías muerto—. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados—. ¡Fenril! ¡Se lo llevaron, Elsa! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!

—Está bien, bien, lo salvaré. Te lo prometo—. Susurró la rubia, entonces los ojos de la morena se cerraron y cayó desmayada.

Elsa volvió la mirada, y Anna vio en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en ellos: furia pura. Esos ojos de hielo reflejaban una rabia congelada, tan profunda que parecía ser capaz de traspasar las paredes y romper murallas; el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse terriblemente, incluso pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. La hechicera fijó su mirada en la apostata caída.

—¡No, espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Elsa, por favor!—. Chilló, desesperada, pero la guarda gris parecía poseída por la ira. Colocó a la otra mujer con cuidado en el suelo, sin apartar la mirada, y se levantó muy lentamente. Como un lobo cazando a su presa.

En un parpadeo, una enorme explosión gélida de escarcha estalló a través de la habitación. El frío le recorrió hasta la médula. La explosión la cegó temporalmente. Todo pareció detenerse, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. El silencio llenó el ambiente, la nieve cubría por completo el lugar, no había un solo hueco sin esa capa blanca; y desde el techo colgaban finas y puntiagudas estalactitas de hielo.

Anna se frotó los ojos, confundida. Finalmente, su vista se aclaró y mantuvo los ojos fijos en una escena aterradora: donde anteriormente había estado la apostata, ahora había una estatua de hielo sólido, el rostro lleno de pánico en la mujer quedó para siempre grabado. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. El frío parecía congelarla hasta la medula, Anna comenzó a tiritar, instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma, intentando entrar en calor.

Tenía la sensación de haber vivido esto, pero su mente dolía con tan solo tratar de recordar. Era como si una cortina de humo negro bloqueara sus recuerdos. Se sentía como si una parte de ella faltara, como si hubiese algo que debía estar ahí, pero Anna no podía recordar. Así que simplemente dejo de intentar.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido. Nadie habló, prolongando el lúgubre silencio por todo el lugar. La hechicera respiraba con dificultad, mientras el resto de sus compañeros temblaban por el frío. Pero todos la miraban asombrados, e incluso con algo de miedo.

La furia desapareció del iris azulado de Elsa, siendo reemplazada por el temor e inseguridad familiares en ella.

—Yo…—. Su voz se ahuecó en la tráquea. La guarda gris miró a todos y por último a Anna. Se veía aterrada, más que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Anna no estaba segura de que hacer, de que decir. Acababa de ver como Elsa Arendelle congelaba a una mujer indefensa, una mujer que había suplicado por piedad. Pero, por otro lado, esta apostata también había torturado a la otra chica, a pesar de que Anna escuchó claramente cuando ella estuvo en desacuerdo con sus compañeros _maleficars_. Tal vez esa mujer de nombre Aline y Elsa eran cercanas, entonces Anna podría entender lo que la guarda gris sintió al ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Recordó su propia furia al ver el cuerpo de su sobrino, el pequeño Oren, sangrante al igual que ver a su madre ser asesinada.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la apostata, y cierta repulsión hacia la guarda gris. Su mente estaba en conflicto. Anna finalmente se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar.

—Elsa… tu... —. Su lengua tropezó con las palabras.

La rubia respiraba agitadamente, giró la cabeza y vio a la mujer congelada. Anna logró distinguir la culpa en sus facciones, parecía que el remordimiento carcomía su cuerpo; además de que aparentaba estar luchando consigo misma, pues sus músculos se contrajeron con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor. De poco en poco, la nieve comenzó a dejar de caer y el frío ya no era tan extremo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Elsa recuperó la compostura y habló.

—Sten, lleva a Aline hasta el almacén y pídele a Owain que te abra la puerta—. Su voz fue autoritaria, cualquier pizca de inseguridad se había ido, como si hubiera enterrado todo rastro de emociones en ella.

El qunari gruñó molesto. —¿Cómo osas pedirme que lleve a esa _cosa_ , humana?—. La voz del qunari era profunda, atemorizante y llena de fuego. Elsa lo miró sin inmutarse, levantó la barbilla y aceptó el desafío. Anna apretó con fuerza el pomo de _Idun_ , lista para defender a su líder.

—No fue una solicitud, eso fue una orden—. Dijo Elsa fríamente—. ¿O es que estas desafiando mis ordenes? Espero que no sea necesario recordarte cuál es tu lugar, _qunari_.

Sten miró con dureza a Elsa, dio un paso al frente y, con su brazo derecho, movió su espadón. Anna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el miedo explotó en ella, contuvo el aire, anticipando el golpe. La enorme espada de metro y medio de largo giró en el aire, hasta regresar a espaldas del qunari. El gigantesco hombre no atacó a la guarda gris, sino que enfundó el arma en la vaina que llevaba colgada en la espalda.

Anna dejó de contener el aire, soltando un suspiro de alivio, miró al resto del grupo quienes hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de Morrigan que parecía divertida con la situación.

—Como digas, guarda gris—. La voz del qunari seguía siendo profunda, pero había sido despojada de la rabia. Cruzó la habitación, pasó de largo a Elsa y recogió entre sus musculosos brazos a la maga inconsciente. Se alejó a un ritmo tranquilo. Anna creyó ver cierta satisfacción en las facciones del qunari, ¿acaso estaba poniendo a prueba a Elsa? Era posible. La chica Cousland recordó que los Qunaris eran una raza muy orgullosa.

Una vez que Sten desapareció por el arco, Elsa exhaló aliviada. Fue un suspiro apenas audible, pero Anna lo escuchó a la perfección. La guarda gris dio media vuelta y observó a la apostata congelada.

—Lo siento, Tanya—. Susurró, acercándose a la estatua helada. Se hincó a la altura y rezó una oración al Hacedor. Momentos después se puso en pie y habló.

—Llorar por los muertos no nos hará más rápidos—. Comentó mirando a todos con una expresión similar a la de un cachorrito regañado. La Elsa fría se había vuelto a esconder.

Wynne era quien la veía con más desaprobación, mientras Morrigan parecía satisfecha con lo ocurrido; Leliana y Alistair se miraron, ambos parecían no aprobar lo que Elsa hizo, pero tampoco la condenaban; Anna tenía sentimientos encontrados, una parte de ella le gritaba que despreciara a esta mujer, que ella era igual que quienes la traicionaron, mientras la otra parte decía que no había sido su intención, y que la platinada merecía la redención.

—Tienes razón, Elsa—. Expresó Wynne—. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar y lamentar. Debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Niall y salvar al Primer Encantador, Irving.

—Si a mí me lo preguntan—. Morrigan comenzó a hablar—. Eso fue genuinamente asombroso. No tenía idea de que poseyeras semejante poder; deberías sacarle todo el potencial… Pero, como nadie preguntó, mejor me quedo callada.

Siguieron avanzando. Al pasar junto a Elsa, Anna se dio cuenta de algo: el remordimiento nunca dejó de estar presente en sus ojos zafiros. La parte que quería creer en Elsa se hizo más fuerte.

* * *

 _ **Elsa**_

Continuaron el recorrido por el ala sureste, Elsa conocía la Torre, mas no en su totalidad, pues prácticamente pasó la mayor parte de su vida en los aposentos de los aprendices. Y los aposentos de los magos eran casi desconocidos para ella, debido a que cuando finalmente se convirtió en una maga oficial, tuvo que abandonar la Torre. En cualquier caso, Wynne podría ayudar. Sin embargo, Elsa dudaba que se llegara a perder.

Comenzaron por revisar las habitaciones, en busca de supervivientes. Hasta ahora solo habían encontrado abominaciones y muertos vivientes.

Elsa intentó concentrarse en su objetivo: encontrar a Niall y salvar al Primer Encantador, para posteriormente regresar a Risco Rojo y rescatar a Connor. Sin embargo, la culpa no dejaba de picar en su mente; ¿Cómo pudo perder el control de semejante manera? La ira la consumió por completo, y sus poderes tomaron el control. Sus compañeros pudieron salir heridos.

El pavor en el rostro de Tanya clavó otra daga en su corazón. Si tan solo tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo, tantas cosas serían tan distintas… _"No importa cuánto entrenamiento tengas, ni cuanto control poseas. Siempre seguirás siendo una niña asustada, incapaz de proteger a sus amigos. Siempre serás un monstruo",_ susurró oscuramente la voz de Agdar Cousland en su cabeza.

Recordó a Aline, torturada y sangrante; su sangre volvió a enfriarse. Aline había sido su mejor amiga, desde que ambas se conocieron hace tantos años en la Torre. Ellas, junto a Jowan, solían ser inseparables. Ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para despedirse de ella cuando se fue de la Torre. Aline le dijo que se habían llevado a Fenril, su amigo templario que la había alejado de su familia, y a quien ella salvó de un Draco hace tantos años. Debía rescatarlo, debía rescatar a todos. No podía decepcionar a nadie, sin importar lo que le costara.

Al recordar a sus viejos amigos, Aline, Jowan y Fenril sintió la nostalgia mezclada con anhelo venir a ella. Convertirse en guarda gris le había costado lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia, después de la noche trágica. Aunque ella había decidido unirse a la orden para enmendar su error al haber ayudado a Jowan a escapar. El dolor de la traición regresó en forma de lanza.

—Oye, Elsa—. Una voz la regresó a la realidad.

Leliana se encontraba frente a ella. El resto de sus compañeros estaban revisando una habitación, en busca de artilugios que pudieran ser útiles.

—Sí, ¿Qué ocurre, Leliana?—. Cuestionó recobrando la postura recta.

—¿Segura que te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó preocupada—. Si necesitas hablar sobre lo que pasó… allá atrás, no dudes en decirme, ¿vale?

Elsa asintió, incapaz de formular palabra alguna. La vergüenza, la culpa y el remordimiento eran demasiado fuertes como para permitirle si quiera mirar a su compañera a los ojos. Ambas esperaron a que sus acompañantes salieran de la habitación, una vez estuvieron reunidos, siguieron avanzando por el corredor circular. Sten aún no había regresado del almacén.

Elsa no estaba segura de si el qunari seguiría acatando sus órdenes tras lo ocurrido. " _Tal vez ni siquiera regrese"_ pensó amargamente, _"¿y por qué lo haría? ¿por qué seguiría a una chica insegura y sin talento para ser líder?"_

En ese momento, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sten noches atrás. El qunari había puesto en duda su habilidad para pelear, simple y sencillamente por el hecho de ser mujer, pues según él, nadie puede elegir lo que es; la maga debatió diciendo que cualquier persona puede elegir lo que hace. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntó si era capaz de ser líder del equipo, a pesar de ella no eligió esto; lo sucedido hace unos minutos dejaba entrever que ella no era digna de tal cargo y honor.

— _Ya veremos…_ —. Había dicho Sten aquella noche. Elsa seguramente lo había decepcionado, como decepciona a todo el mundo.

Dentro de la siguiente habitación que examinaron, un grupo de ocho cadáveres vivientes les esperaba. Los muertos atacaron sin el menor aviso, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Elsa paralizó al primero, evitando que este atacara a Alistair. Sin perder tiempo, cargó un rayo eléctrico y lo lanzó al segundo cadáver.

Todos atacaron a los monstruos, Anna y Alistair con sus espadas, Leliana con sus flechas, mientras las magas lanzaban toda clase de hechizos. Cuando por fin acabaron con los muertos, procedieron a revisar el cuarto. Elsa encontró un tótem de piedra, parecía una cabra, con cuernos sobresaliendo de la punta; la platinada lo guardó, pues pensó que tal vez podría agradarle al qunari. Desde hace algunas noches, Elsa había estado pensando en regalar diversos objetos a sus compañeros para mejorar las relaciones con ellos.

Salieron de la habitación y entraron a la siguiente. En esta, seis abominaciones los atacaron. A Elsa ya se le estaba volviendo molesto enfrentar estas cosas; podrían pasar de largo las habitaciones para avanzar más rápido, pero debían erradicar a todas las aberraciones que hubiera en la Torre, además de buscar sobrevivientes.

Elsa caminó por el pasillo circular. De repente, un par de voces se escucharon al fondo, justo en la siguiente habitación. La maga se acercó con cautela.

—Debemos salir de aquí—. Dijo un hombre, su voz temblaba—. Necesitamos seguir buscando. Debe quedar algo de oro por aquí.

—Cierra el pico, Uldred ha dicho que nos quedemos—. Respondió una mujer.

—¿Ves a Uldred por aquí?—. Contradijo el hombre—. Si nos quedamos, ¡moriremos!

—¡Que te calles!—. Exclamó la mujer—. Empiezo a pensar que no mereces entrar a nuestra orden.

Elsa escuchó pasos tras de sí, por lo que alzó el brazo con la palma abierta, los pasos se detuvieron. Con sus dedos contó hasta tres e hizo una señal para que Anna y Kristoff atacasen. Sin embargo, alguien atacó primero.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Pequeños magos!… Que bocados más deliciosos. Creo que iré primero por el más blandito…

La voz demoníaca apareció de la nada. Elsa se estremeció y, abandonando la estrategia sorpresa, corrió hacia la habitación. El objetivo también era salvar a todos cuantos pudieran, sin importar si fueran magos de sangre o no, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que más magos fueran poseídos.

Los dos magos comenzaron a atacar al demonio de la cólera. La criatura derribó a uno con sus garras, enviándolo varios metros lejos, mientras la otra conjuraba un glifo para encarcelarlo. Sin embargo, el monstruo fue más rápido y consiguió atravesarle el abdomen con ambas zarpas.

Elsa apenas tuvo tiempo de congelar al demonio, Anna se lanzó al frente junto a Kristoff e intentaron golpear con sus espadas al cuerpo congelado del ente. No obstante, Morrigan conjuró un hechizo que, sin esfuerzo alguno, hizo explotar en millares de fragmentos al solidificado organismo del Velo.

—¡Hey! Pudiste avisarnos—. Reclamó Anna quien había sido cubierta por escarcha.

—Ustedes tuvieron la culpa—. La bruja se encogió de hombros—. ¿Para qué se lanzan como locos?

Anna gruñó y Elsa pensó que se veía muy linda así, cubierta de rocío níveo y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo esa cosa con su nariz. La rubia se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. _"No es tiempo para tus pensamientos indecorosos, concéntrate"_ , se dijo a sí misma, _"Oh, sabes que la quieres. Mira ese cuerpo, ese rostro, esos labios. La deseas. Deseas a tu hermana, sucio monstruo"_ la voz nuevamente hizo eco en su cabeza. Elsa agitó la cabeza, debía concentrarse.

—Alistair, arresta a estos dos apostatas—. Ordenó, mientras Leliana aplicaba un poco de cataplasma curativa en el abdomen de la maga herida.

—Espera… ¿No vamos a matarlos? —. Cuestionó el segundo guarda gris—. Son magos de sangre…

—Magos de sangre o no, son personas. Merecen un juicio, no es nuestro deber decidir por sus vidas—. Elsa argumentó. La verdad es que se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Tanya, tal vez esta misericordia era solo para sentirse menos culpable… Elsa no estaba segura.

—Tiene razón—. Concordó Leliana—. No es nuestro deber juzgar a estas personas. Eso es trabajo del Hacedor.

Todos parecieron satisfechos con su decisión, a excepción de la mujer herida.

—¿Crees que dejarme vivir es misericordia?—. Gruñó adolorida, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca—. ¡No necesito tu piedad! ¡Prefiero morir antes que pudrirme en Aeonar!

Sacó una daga de su pantorrilla y se la clavó en la herida. La sangre brotó a chorros, pero al parecer, suicidarse no era su intención. Una explosión de sangre los arrojó a todos con una fuerza tremenda, Elsa sintió la dureza de la piedra cuando chocó con el muro y luego rebotó cayendo al piso. _"Es el mismo hechizo que usó Jowan cuando escapó"_ , recordó alarmada y adolorida.

La mujer se levantó, revitalizada por el poder de su propia sangre, volteó a ver a su compañero indefenso, con ojos depredadores.

—¡Espera!—. Clamó el mago desde el suelo—. ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas Rahena!

La _maleficar_ le cortó la garganta de un tajo y comenzó a absorber la sangre que manó de él. Elsa se levantó con dificultad, la explosión también había drenado su poder. No pudo resistir mantenerse en pie, cayendo torpemente sobre su rodilla con un quejido.

Sin embargo, Anna se levantó, con una mirada asesina. La pelirroja se arrojó sobre la apostata, lanzó una estocada, pero la maga fue capaz de esquivarlo, con una velocidad sobrehumana. _"No solo aumentó su poder, también su velocidad"_ , la platinada se dio cuenta, _"seguramente agudizó todas sus habilidades"_.

Su hermana continuó intentando dar un golpe certero, sin éxito alguno, la hechicera realizó otra explosión que envió a Anna varios metros atrás. Kristoff atacó desde la espalda de Rahena, quien lo detuvo con un maleficio que le hizo perder el equilibrio, para después paralizarlo. Leliana apuntó una flecha desde el otro lado de la sala, pero la hereje le lanzó un rayo y la pelirroja se estremeció, soltando su arco. Elsa gruñó e intentó lanzar un hechizo, _"Nos está ganando y ella es solo una"_ , en ese momento comprendió el verdadero peligro que significaba la magia de sangre.

Miró a Wynne y Morrigan, cada una a su izquierda y derecha. Ellas también jadeaban intentando recuperar su maná.

—Me pregunto quién de ustedes será mi marioneta personal—. Rahena se carcajeó malévolamente—. Será tan divertido controlar vuestras patéticas mentes…

—¡Debimos dejar que ese demonio acabara contigo!—. Escupió Anna ante los pies de la maleficar, quien solo rio más fuerte.

—Sí, debieron hacerlo. Pero no lo hicieron—. Rahena se inclinó—. Creo que está será la primera. Tu, preciosa, tendrás el honor de servir al gran Uldred.

Elsa finalmente se levantó, impulsada por el miedo de perder otra vez a Anna.

—¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!—. Rugió.

—Oh, ¿pero que veo? Pero si es la pequeña guarda gris—. Se burló con desdén—. Creo que Uldred me recompensará mejor si te llevo a él con vida—. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa perversa—. Incluso nosotros hemos escuchado rumores acerca de tu poder.

Elsa la miró con ojos asesinos, no estaba dispuesta dejar que esta maga de sangre se metiera en la mente de sus amigos, mucho menos la de Anna. La explosión de ira contra Tanya había reducido drásticamente sus poderes. Elsa bebió con rapidez el frasco de lirio que sacó de su mochila, y al instante sintió como su algo de maná regresaba.

La apostata le lanzó un rayo rojo, energizado por la sangre; la guarda gris contratacó con un rayo azul, potenciado por su bastón. Las dos ráfagas chocaron, generando una chispa eléctrica que iluminó toda la sala; rojo y azul se batieron en duelo de destellos mortales. El choque de poderes comenzó parejo, sin embargo, Elsa comenzó a sentir que su energía lentamente disminuía, mientras que la de Rahena parecía ir en aumento: el relámpago rojo empezó a ganar terreno.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, pronto no tendría más fuerza.

—¡JAJAJAJA! yo he vencido—. Se jactó con altanería la maleficar.

De repente, Elsa sintió todo su poder mágico regenerarse de golpe, sin haber consumido lirio. Giró la cabeza y Wynne la miró asintiendo, Elsa le sonrió agradecida. La chispa azul volvió a ganar terreno.

—¡Bah! No importa que hayas recuperado tu fuerza—. Rahena expresó con confianza—. Sigo siendo más poderosa que tú.

—Pero yo tengo algo que tú no—. Elsa sonrió triunfante—. Amigos.

Una tercera descarga violeta golpeó de llenó a Rahena, quien se estremeció y perdió el duelo contra Elsa; el rayo azul también la alcanzó. Elsa miró a Morrigan, quien le devolvió la mirada con complicidad.

La apostata finalmente cayó derrotada, de espalda al piso y sus ojos se tornaron negros. A pesar de tener una herida abierta en el abdomen, la sangre que manó fue mínima. _"Utilizó casi toda su sangre para ganarme"_ , comprendió. Se acercó con cuidado, apoyándose en su bastón.

—Sí, está bien muerta—. Dijo Morrigan quien también se había acercado. La bruja tocó el cuerpo inerte de la maleficar, con su propio bastón retorcido y frunció el ceño—. Creo que debemos discutir los planes de ataque. No basta con lanzarse como idiotas a un precipicio.

Morrigan miró de reojo a Cousland y al templario, quienes ya se encontraban en pie y con sus sentidos despiertos.

—¡Oye más respeto, por favor!—. Se quejó Kristoff. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa divertida—. Este idiota tiene nombre.

—Por supuesto, como se me pudo olvidar—. La bruja sonrió con sarcasmo—. _Bastardo_.

—¡Suficiente!—. Elsa decidió poner fin a la discusión—. Kristoff, Anna. Morrigan tiene razón, no pueden simplemente atacar, así como así, necesitan mantenerse al margen de la batalla—. Elsa regañó. Las caras de ambos se fruncieron, mientras la de Morrigan se alzaba con una sonrisa triunfante—. Y tú, Morrigan. No debes ser tan grosera, deberás cuidar más esa lengua.

La sonrisa de Morrigan murió y fue reemplazada por su habitual expresión de molestia. Anna y Alistair asintieron en comprensión, aunque molestos por el regaño.

 _"Si sobrevivimos a la Torre, deberé hablar con todos para llegar a un acuerdo táctico de batalla"_ , suspiró agotada, _"y mejorar las relaciones entre todos"_.

—¿Se encuentran todos bien?—. Preguntó con preocupación.

Anna y Kristoff se veían bien, no habían resultado heridos más que por algunos moretones, productos de las explosiones. Morrigan y Wynne parecían estar bien, además de que la Encantadora tenía habilidades curativas. Leliana se acercó a ellos.

—Solo tengo entumecida la mano—. Comentó la bardo. Elsa vio que era la mano con la que tensaba la cuerda del arco. Wynne tomó la mano de Leliana y un breve resplandor verde apareció—. Ya está bien. Muchas gracias, Wynne.

En general, nadie recibió una lesión grave, aunque todos estaban manchados de sangre. Revisaron los cadáveres y algunos muebles. El grupo salió de ahí con una moneda de oro y cinco de plata, continuaron el recorrido circular.

" _Sten aún no ha regresado"_ , pensó la rubia con culpa y se preguntó si regresaría para ayudarlos o se había hartado de su ineptitud para dirigir. _"Tiene que regresar, los qunaris son guerreros orgullosos, no abandonan una pelea"_

La siguiente habitación debía ser el gran comedor, una gran sala donde sería probable que muchos enemigos les esperasen, y estos tendrían un enorme terreno a su favor.

—Aguarden—. Dijo a sus compañeros antes de abrir la puerta—. Anna, Kristoff, vayan al frente. Leliana, una vez que la puerta este abierta, corre hasta el otro lado y sitúate en un buen lugar para atacar. Wynne, tu mantente cerca de la puerta. Morrigan, tú y yo nos situaremos al centro de la habitación, y cubriremos a los demás.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. Anna abrió la puerta de un puntapié, ella y el guarda gris corrieron para atacar lo que hubiese dentro. Leliana se movió en un segundo, dando volteretas para llegar al otro lado, se posicionó detrás de una larga mesa tumbada. Elsa y Morrigan entraron a toda prisa.

Un demonio de la cólera menor rugió. Dos abominaciones lo acompañaban. Elsa de inmediato congeló al demonio, su cuerpo envuelto en llamas se detuvo, aunque el hielo comenzó a derretirse casi al instante. Los guerreros atacaron con sus espadas y escudos a las abominaciones, mientras la arquera lanzaba flechas a ambas. Morrigan conjuró un hechizo que hizo perder el equilibrio a una, mientras lanzaba pequeñas ráfagas negras. Elsa grabó un glifo que aprisionó a la segunda abominación. Wynne realizó un hechizo que revitalizó a todo el equipo.

" _Así es como trabaja un equipo"_ pensó con satisfacción.

Tras varios tajos y cortes de espadas, sumados a las flechas y ráfagas mágicas, las dos abominaciones cayeron derrotadas en una explosión de fuego. Elsa apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una barrera invisible para proteger a Anna y Alistair.

El demonio por fin se liberó del hielo, lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Elsa y Morrigan, pero la platinada logró detenerla gracias a un escudo hecho con picos de hielo, aunque la fuerza del impacto la hizo caer. La bruja contratacó con una gran esfera lumínica negra, potenciada por su bastón, cuando el hechizo golpeó al demonio, este pareció perder toda orientación, se movió de un lado a otro, atacando con sus zarpas incendiarias, pero no a un objetivo en específico. Leliana lanzó una flecha cubierta por hielo, cortesía de Elsa, la cual se incrustó en el cuello del demonio.

El ente cayó derrotado con un chillido infernal, abriendo un agujero en el suelo para después desaparecer.

—Eso estuvo fenomenal—. Comentó Anna—. Trabajamos mejor en conjunto.

—Ya lo has dicho—. Leliana estuvo de acuerdo.

Revisaron toda la habitación, en busca de supervivientes; pero todo lo que encontraron fueron dos frascos de lirio, una capucha encantada, un cuadro de pintura y varios libros tirados. Sin embargo, en el gran portón que conducía al sótano tenía una pequeña nota pegada.

 _Seguimos subiendo la Torre. La situación es peor de lo que creí. Ya hemos perdido a tres compañeros, a manos de demonios y magos de sangre. No hemos encontrado señal alguna del Primer Encantador. Como me temía, Uldred se ha cambiado de bando y ahora esta con los magos de sangre, sino lo detenemos todo estará perdido._

 _-Niall, Encantador del Circulo de Ferelden._

—Esto no se ve bien—. Habló Wynne tras leer la nota en voz alta—. Si Niall y su grupo no han tenido éxito, significa que han llevado a Irving hasta el último piso, y Uldred lidera a los magos de sangre.

—Tan solo una pregunta—. Anna dijo. ¿Quién es ese tal Uldred, del que tanto hablan?

Elsa fue quien lo explicó. —Es un Encantador Menor del Círculo, pero no crean que por eso es débil; de hecho, es uno de los magos más poderosos en Ferelden, y el Primer Encantador ha expresado su admiración por la eficacia de Uldred al acabar con magos de sangre. Recuerdo haberlo visto en Ostagar, durante el consejo de guerra del Rey Cailan, Uldred sugirió enviar magos en lugar de guardas grises a encender el faro de la torre de Ishal.

—Probablemente era una trampa—. Murmuró Wynne—. Cuando regresé de Ostagar junto con Uldred a la Torre, él intentó convencernos de aportar apoyo a Loghain. Sin embargo, yo relaté la traición de Loghain, por lo que nadie escuchó a Uldred, poco después salió de la Torre…

—¡Y recuerdo que Jowan nos contó que los hombres del Teyrn Loghain habían matado a los templarios que le perseguían!—. Exclamó la platinada—. Eso quiere decir que Loghain y Uldred tienen una alianza.

—Parece que ese tal Loghain intenta reunir apoyo en todo lugar posible—. Morrigan comentó—. Incluso para hacer tratos con magos de sangre; una estrategia muy inteligente en mi opinión.

—Esto es muy malo para nosotros—. Elsa comprendió enseguida—. Seguramente Uldred ya llevaba tiempo trabajando con la magia de sangre, además de conspirar junto a Loghain. Y cuando el Circulo se negó a escucharlo, decidió tomar el control por la fuerza. Si logra controlar a los magos más poderosos de la Torre no tendremos posibilidad alguna.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí parados?—. Anna cuestionó retóricamente—. ¡Hay que movernos y encontrar a ese tal Uldred!

Salieron corriendo del gran comedor, el corazón de Elsa latía con fervor, pero esta vez no fue por felicidad, o placer como en el encuentro con Anna en el lago, ahora era miedo lo que la hacía vibrar. El Teyrn Loghain parecía estar siempre un paso delante de ellos, y junto a él tramaba el maldito Arl Rendon Howe.

" _Si Uldred tiene éxito, todos estaremos perdidos"_.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Me despido de este capítulo, disculpándome nuevamente con ustedes, pues son quienes me dan fuerza para continuar y no se merecen esperar tanto por un solo capitulo. Yo mismo me he quedado esperando por meses, incluso años, en la espera de cualquier actualización de muchos fanfics.**

 **No puedo prometer que el próximo año sea mejor, pues pronto ingresaré a la universidad, y mi tiempo libre será mucho más corto. Aun así, puedo prometer que no pienso abandonar el fanfic.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Donde nuestros héroes se enfrentarán a los demonios del orgullo, del deseo y de la pereza…**


	22. Orgullo, Deseo, Pereza

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda, aunque admito que me retrasé más de lo que me hubiera gustado para terminar este. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Los guardas grises enfrentaron sus primeros desafíos dentro de la Torre del Circulo de los Hechiceros. Elsa se reencontró con su amiga, Aline, y al ver el deplorable estado en que los apostatas había dejado a su amiga, enfureció e hizo una explosión mágica, congelando viva a la última maleficar. Sus compañeros cuestionaron su acto, pero ninguno habló en contra, aun así, Elsa y Sten tuvieron un altercado. Además, descubrieron que Uldred, un poderoso hechicero, había traído a los magos de sangre y se había aliado con Loghain. También se enteraron de que Niall, un joven mago, había liderado un grupo numeroso con la esperanza de derrotar a Uldred y purgar la torre, con la ayuda de la letanía de Adralla…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 — "Orgullo", "Deseo", "Pereza"**

 _ **Elsa**_

La siguiente habitación era la capilla de la Torre, se encontraba totalmente desolada, con las bancas arrojadas por todo el lugar y unas pequeñas velas iluminaban lo iluminaban. Desde la gran estatua de Andraste, el cuerpo inerte de un caballero templario se encontraba ahorcado con una cadena negra; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elsa. El ambiente cambió de inmediato, sintiéndose más pesado y lúgubre de lo que ya era.

—Tengan cuidado, algo anda mal aquí—. Elsa advirtió a sus compañeros.

Alistair y Anna bajaron con cuidado al templario colgado, dejándolo en el frío suelo de mármol. Leliana revisó con pesar en el cadáver de una hermana de la capilla. Morrigan fue al fondo buscando entre las estatuas y figuras caídas, a la izquierda de la rubia. Wynne buscó en un viejo cofre, ubicado a la derecha de Elsa. La guarda gris se acercó hasta una estatua caída, justo al centro de la capilla, con cuidado se arrodilló hasta la altura.

Algo yacía entre los escombros profanados, una pequeña filacteria de cristal que, de alguna forma, había quedado sellada por el sólido cincelado de piedra. El área era antinaturalmente fría. En el interior del frasco, unas formas oscuras nadaban alrededor de un trozo de papel. Elsa entendió de que se trataba mientras se estremecía.

" _Es un Regresado"_ , pensó, _"si lo libero, será muy difícil derrotarlo. Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí"_. La última vez que enfrentaron a un Regresado, casi los derrota y Anna estuvo a punto de perder la vida, y solo gracias a Jowan y su magia de sangre, pudieron salir victoriosos. Elsa meditó por un momento, trazó un plan de ataque y decidió ponerlo en marcha.

—Escuchen todos—. Alzó la voz—. Necesitamos enfrentar a un Regresado. La mejor forma de hacerlo es guardar nuestra distancia, sin embargo, lo que más lo daña son los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Anna y yo podríamos atacarlo con nuestras armas—. Propuso Alistair—. Mientras ustedes lo dañan desde con magia y flechas.

—No bastará con eso—. Elsa negó con la cabeza—. El Regresado que enfrentamos en Risco Rojo demostró que necesitamos algo mejor. Una trampa…

—¿De qué tipo?—. Preguntó Leliana casi al instante.

Y así se hizo. Con suerte, la trampa mantendría al Regresado ocupado mientras los guerreros atacaban por su espalda. Leliana intentaría buscar puntos débiles en su armadura y casco, para introducir flechas incendiarias, potenciadas por la magia de Morrigan. La hija de Flemeth haría trabajar sus habilidades nigrománticas, al intentar apartar al demonio del orgullo que poseía el cadáver del antiguo guerrero de Tevinter. Wynne se mantendría lo más lejana posible del Regresado, protegida por un glifo de repulsión. Y Elsa debía usar sus habilidades arcanas lo mejor que pudiera.

" _La magia de hielo no funcionará contra esa cosa"_ , recordó, rezando al Hacedor para que el plan funcionase. Elsa se lanzó un hechizo, proporcionándole una armadura natural, haciendo su piel tan dura como la roca. _"Espero que con esto alcance"_.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones. Leliana se cubrió tras un grueso pilar cincelado, al sureste de la habitación. Morrigan se ocultó al otro lado, en el noroeste, detrás del altar al Hacedor, para su disgusto. Wynne fue la que más alejada quedó, ubicándose al lado de la puerta por donde entraron. Anna y Kristoff esperaron con sus espadas en mano, la primera a la izquierda de la estatua caída, mientras el segundo, a la derecha de esta. Elsa se acercó nuevamente a la filacteria.

Con mucho cuidado, acercó su dedo índice derecho y tocó el pequeño recipiente de cristal. Al instante se rompió. Por un momento, no ocurrió nada y Elsa se preguntó si acaso se había equivocado.

Entonces tras de sí, una nube negra apareció y el Regresado surgió del suelo. La misma armadura negra que recordaba, el mismo olor putrefacto y el sello del Imperio Tevinter lo acompañaban. Del voluminoso yelmo brillaban un par de iris rojas. Dentro del antiguo guerrero tevintero, un demonio del orgullo se hallaba alojado; los demonios más poderosos del Velo.

Elsa por poco queda atrapada por la trampa que se activó en el momento. Los frascos llenos de fuego élfico volaron por los aires, cuando el ente del Velo pisó la cuerda que Leliana había preparado hábilmente. Ambos cristales golpearon de lleno el cuerpo del Regresado, consumiéndolo en las llamas celestes. Las bancas que colocaron con precisión cayeron sobre el ser sobrenatural, cerrando su camino hacia Wynne y Leliana.

Elsa lanzó un rayo y después un ataque arcano, ambos hechizos parecieron inútiles contra el Regresado. Anna y Alistair atacaron, cada uno por un flanco distinto. Anna comenzó a batirse en duelo con el muerto en llamas, Kristoff la apoyaba, pero parecía que el Regresado tenía todo bajo control esgrimiendo su espadón en mano derecha y bloqueando con su escudo en la izquierda.

Desde una esquina, las flechas flamígeras volaban y golpeaban la armadura negra del Regresado, ninguna logró un golpe crítico. Elsa intentó aprisionarlo en un glifo, pero solo consiguió enfurecer más al malévolo espíritu. Wynne, desde la puerta, ayudaba a los guerreros, revitalizándolos y otorgándoles mayor destreza para el combate.

La rubia logró salir del punto donde se encontraba, poniéndose detrás del altar, junto a Morrigan.

—¿Algún resultado?—. La guarda gris cuestionó, entrecortada.

—Ninguno por el momento—. Gruñó la pelinegra—. Ese demonio es demasiado poderoso como para vencerlo en voluntad.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —. Preguntó desesperada, viendo como las llamas comenzaban a extinguirse del Regresado y sus compañeros perdían terreno—. Las flechas de Leliana tampoco surten efecto.

—Se me vienen algunas ideas a la cabeza—. Declaró Morrigan—. Escucha, algunos hechizos pueden fusionarse, mientras otros pueden adquirir más poder al compartir el maná entre magos. Podríamos hacer eso mismo. Sujeta mi brazo y concentra todo tu poder, como cuando curaste a la pelirroja.

Elsa lo hizo, sujetó a Morrigan y concentró todo el maná posible en el brazo. Al instante sintió que su fuerza vital era robada de golpe. Morrigan hizo una mueca por el exceso de poder y luego lo concentró todo en su retorcido bastón de la Espesura.

—Esto dolerá—. Advirtió la bruja—. ¿Lista?

Elsa asintió y un punzante dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Ambas gimotearon por el dolor y una gran piedra violeta fue disparada a una velocidad impresionante desde el bastón. El Regresado casi cae por el impacto, apenas manteniéndose en pie gracias a su enorme escudo. Un rugido ensordecedor llenó la sala y el Regresado clavó su espada en el piso.

La hechicera sintió una tremenda fuerza sobrenatural atraerla al Regresado, solo siendo detenida por el altar. Morrigan también se sujetaba con fuerza. Elsa se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían las uñas sangrando por haberse sujetado tan duro.

Sus compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte. El templario y la dama habían caído justo al frente del Regresado, con esa misma fuerza antinatural manteniéndolos de cara al suelo. Leliana se elevó varios metros en el aire antes de estrellarse contra un pilar. Y Wynne había colisionado con las bancas, hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del ente infernal.

—¡Me lleva!—. Blasfemó Morrigan—. Cuídame esto.

Le entregó a Elsa su bastón y, de un salto, dio una pirueta en el aire apoyándose en el altar. Un humo jacintino apareció y la mujer se había transformado en una enorme araña. _"Posiblemente tiene el tamaño de un lobo"_ dedujo la maga asombrada.

La gigantesca araña atacó al Regresado, que apenas pudo repelerla alzando su escudo y arrojándola al muro izquierdo. Morrigan chocó con el muro, pero de inmediato se alzó en sus cuatro patas traseras, dejando el vientre expuesto y lanzando una telaraña del tamaño de una gran cadena. El Regresado quedó envuelto de los pies a la cintura e intentó zafarse.

Elsa utilizó lo último que le quedaba de maná y cargó un hechizó arcano, lo mantuvo por varios segundos antes de arrojarlo. La ráfaga morada acabó justo en el casco del tevintero, mandándolo varios metros lejos y dejando al ser sin protección en su cráneo.

El Regresado volvió la mirada contra Elsa, quien sintió la furia emanar de él. El cadáver poseído dejó caer su escudo y alzó el brazo en dirección a ella, cerró el puño y Elsa experimentó un dolor inexplicable, su garganta se contrajo y ella se elevó en el aire, sintió el aire faltar en sus pulmones e intentó zafarse sin éxito; sus pataleos y gemidos únicamente le cortaban más el flujo de aire.

Morrigan intentó lanzar otra telaraña, pero el Regresado arrojó su enorme hoja y esta se clavó en una de las ocho patas de la metamorfosea hechicera; la araña emitió un chillido de dolor y regresó a su forma humana, con el brazo izquierdo clavado al muro por el espadón.

El Regresado contrajo su brazo y Elsa sintió como era atraída a este. Una vez estar frente a frente con el ente, Elsa lo observó mejor. Su cráneo era completamente negro, incluso a través de sus inexistentes glóbulos oculares; aun había pedazos de piel putrefacta, y su aliento era tan repugnante que casi agradeció no poder inhalarlo, al estar su tráquea aprisionada.

La entidad hizo que su espada regresara a su brazo, liberando a Morrigan, pero dejándole una grave herida en el antebrazo. La pelinegra masculló de dolor, sin fuerza para seguir atacando.

Como pudo, Elsa logró alcanzar el brazo del Regresado, y aplicó toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Sintió que el frío se extendía en su palma, congelándolo, pero el cadáver poseído no pareció afectado. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su vista se volvió borrosa y los pensamientos comenzaron a fallar; lentamente sus músculos se relajaron.

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Antes de desmayarse, Elsa sintió que era liberada, y después impactó contra el suelo. Alguien había atacado al endemoniado ser. La platinada alzó la mirada, intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Sten había acudido a su rescate.

El qunari atravesó con su espadón al Regresado, lo sacó y volvió a atacar. La criatura emitió un chillido y bloqueó el golpe con su propio espadón. Ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, combatiendo con fuerza inhumana. Sten aprovechó su movilidad, para situarse en el flanco del Regresado y cortar de un gran tajo su brazo izquierdo. El Regresado emitió un espantoso alarido de dolor, con una voz demoniaca.

El extranjero fue arrojado por la magia del Regresado. Entonces Elsa vio que Sten era congelado. Antes de que el bélico ente pudiera atacarlo, Kristoff, quien apenas podía moverse, hizo un ademán con sus manos y un destello inmaculado recorrió el área. Elsa se sintió debilitada: su magia se había disipado. Vio al Regresado tambalearse, y el hechizo de hielo usado en Sten desapareció.

Anna y Alistair se levantaron, pues aquella fuerza etérea que los aprisionaba también se había ido. Los dos fereldeanos cargaron contra el tevintero, atravesándolo con sus espadas. Aun así, el Regresado se mantuvo en pie. Ambos retrocedieron y continuaron atacando al moribundo ser.

Elsa sacó un frasco con lirio de su mochila. No obstante, en lugar de usarlo para ella, la guarda gris se lo arrojó a Wynne quien apenas tuvo la fuerza de agarrarlo y beberlo. La Encantadora del Circulo recuperó su maná, por lo que utilizó su bastón para potenciar un hechizo que revitalizó a todo el equipo, luego realizó otro, el cual hizo que las magas recuperaran su poder y los otros, su vigor de batalla.

La guarda gris, sintiendo su cuerpo recuperarse y su reserva de poder regenerarse, se reincorporó preparando un rayo. Morrigan preparó su propia chispa sin usar su brazo lesionado, aunque la herida ya se había cerrado debido a la magia de Wynne. Leliana tensó con fuerza una flecha ígnea, tras haberse levantado. Anna, Sten y Kristoff cargaron con sus espadas al Regresado.

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo con un grito de batalla único; las ráfagas eléctricas golpearon sus piernas, la flecha atravesó su cuello y las tres espadas se incrustaron en diferentes partes de su abdomen. El Regresado rugió y finalmente fue derrotado. Elsa alcanzó a ver un espíritu demoniaco salir del antiguo guerrero de Tevinter; el demonio del orgullo se retorció y murió ahí mismo.

Elsa suspiró agotada y se dejó caer en el pilar a su derecha. Los demás también se veían exhaustos, a excepción del qunari.

—Sten…—. Elsa nombró, mirando al qunari—. Gracias.

El qunari asintió con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero parecía un poco menos molesto. Además, la miraba diferente, tal vez era un poco más de respeto, no era mucho, pero Elsa se sintió mejor consigo misma.

—Uuff —. Anna se quitó el yelmo, dejando caer su hermoso cabello cobrizo sobre sus hombros—. Por favor díganme que ya falta poco para acabar con esta maldita Torre.

—Apenas es la mitad—. Comentó Elsa con diversión. En ese momento olvidó lo sucedido hace algunos días con su hermana y solo se dejó llevar—. ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?

—Oh, aún tengo más energía, que no se te olvide—. Anna bromeó guiñándole un ojo, Elsa se sonrojó y desvió la vista con vergüenza—. Solo que ya estoy harta de caminar en círculos.

—Al mal paso, darle prisa—. Leliana canturreó—. Esto me recuerda algunas aventuras en Orlais.

—Seguramente debieron ser historias aburridas, teniendo en cuenta tu vida como hermana de la Capilla—. Morrigan dijo venenosamente, dirigiéndose al altar en busca de su bastón—. A menos que haya cosas que aún no nos cuentas… Me resulta interesante que una sacerdotisa sea capaz de armar trampas tan complejas, y realizar movimientos tan hábiles con las armas.

La pelirroja de cabello corto se puso rígida como una tabla y su mirada se oscureció.

—Una chica debe aprender a cuidar de sí misma—. Respondió con indiferencia, pero Elsa notó el dolor en su voz—. Sobre todo, una hermana de la Capilla; los caminos están llenos de peligros y nunca se sabe cuándo se necesite protección.

El tema quedó cerrado con un incómodo silencio.

—Al menos conseguimos algo de oro—. Anna rompió el silencio. Se encontraba buscando entre los harapos y el acero del Regresado—. Una moneda de oro y setenta de plata. ¿Para qué necesita un muerto tanto dinero?

—Yo que sé—. Alistair se encogió de hombros—, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "al bien regalado, las garras hay que guardar".

—Así no es—. Anna negó con la cabeza—. Se dice, "a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente", ¿O era el colmillo?

Elsa sonrió internamente, sin embargo, la mueca no llegó a sus labios. Sacó una cataplasma curativa y procedió a untarla en varias partes del cuerpo.

—No—. La gruesa voz del qunari negó—. En Kont-aar y Qundalon se bebe la cataplasma, ya que proporciona propiedades curativas al cuerpo. Y el cuerpo, sana más rápido que si solo se pone en la piel.

Elsa lo miró interrogante, luego vio el bálsamo rojizo. Con sus dedos derechos cogió un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor era horrible, pero Elsa se obligó a tragar. Cuando terminó sus compañeros la miraban confundidos y divertidos, incluso Sten.

—Para evitar el mal sabor, las _Tamassrans_ preparan la cataplasma en un líquido mezclado con una flor de Beer-eerk—. Explicó, regresando a su seriedad.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas colorarse, y usó su magia helada para enfriar su sangre. Su compañero guarda se acercó y le tendió la mano, Elsa la sujetó y se impulsó hacia adelante. Una vez al estar de pie, la guarda gris anunció:

—Hay que seguir moviéndonos. No importa que aberraciones y demonios nos encontremos en los siguientes niveles, si nos mantenemos unidos, como un equipo, seguro que lograremos vencer a todo lo que se nos ponga enfrente.

Salieron de la capilla de la Torre, apenas recorrieron unos cuantos metros y se encontraron con la siguiente habitación: el estudio del Primer Encantador. Y un poco más adelante, las escaleras que conducen al siguiente piso. Antes de continuar ascendiendo, Elsa decidió echar un vistazo rápido al estudio de Irving. Sabía que no era correcto revisar allí, pero tuvo una intuición la cual le dijo que debía entrar.

La puerta metálica se abrió con un chirrido, después de que la guarda gris la empujase con cuidado. Una fina alfombra azul con encajes dorados se extendía desde la puerta hasta el otro lado, en el muro norte un escritorio con varios papeles y frascos se alojaba, a su izquierda, una gran estantería con libros forrados en cuero se alzaba hasta casi tocar el techo, y a la derecha, una larga mesa con todo tipo de frascos y filacterias; algunas pinturas decoraban los muros, entre estas había un mabari en un bosque, otra era el retrato del rey Maric y, por último, la imagen de Andraste la bendita.

—Todo parece demasiado… normal—. Declaró Elsa, mirando a todos lados en busca de ese _algo_ que la había impulsado a entrar.

—Sí, todo luce igual que la última vez que vine—. Wynne estuvo de acuerdo.

Al inspeccionar mejor, Elsa divisó un cofre, en el extremo noroeste de la habitación, al lado del librero y pegado a la pared. Sus compañeros se dispusieron a revisar el lugar. Leliana encontró unos frascos de lirio que Wynne y Morrigan guardaron. Elsa revisó que nadie la estuviera mirando y se acercó al cofre.

Al abrirlo, encontró una cataplasma curativa superior y un libro. Sin embargo, no era un libro común, estaba forrado con un cuero negro que, al tocarlo, Elsa sintió el cuero más grueso que alguna vez conoció; además, le transmitía un mal presentimiento.

—Ah, lo encontraste—. Una voz detrás suyo la hizo saltar. Elsa giró los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Morrigan—. Es el grimorio de Flemeth.

Elsa se estremeció ligeramente—. ¿Esto pertenece a Flemeth?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?—. La bruja rodó los ojos—. Hace tiempo, unos templarios lograron robárselo y desde entonces ha intentado recuperarlo como loca. Te estaría muy agradecida si me lo das.

—¿Piensas devolvérselo?—. Elsa cuestionó con desconfianza; si la Bruja de la Espesura necesitaba este libro, no podía contener nada bueno.

—¿Devolvérselo?—. Cuestionó ofendida—. En absoluto, de hecho, pienso quedármelo. Veras, mi madre solía ocultar sus mayores secretos en esta cosa: conjuros, rituales, maleficios… Son cosas que a mí nunca me enseñó y quiero conocer.

La guarda gris lo pensó por un momento, sin estar segura de que hacer con el grimorio. No confiaba plenamente en Morrigan, pero tampoco tenía muchas razones para dudar de ella. _"Y, si quiero que me aprecie, tal vez pueda cumplir con sus demandas"_ , pensó, _"Pero, por otro lado, Morrigan podría usarlo en contra de personas inocentes"_. Luego de meditarlo, Elsa decidió qué hacer.

—Te lo daré—. Ante estas palabras, el rostro de la morena se alzó en triunfo—. Pero con varias condiciones que deberás cumplir al pie de la letra—. Su cara de triunfo desapareció—. Primero, deberás cuidar más tu lengua, lo que significa no más insultos sin sentido a los demás. Segundo, tendrás que unirte a nosotros en la fogata, al menos una noche a la semana. Tercero, te lo daré una vez que salgamos de…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—. Morrigan gruñó molesta—. Podría simplemente quitártelo.

—Puedes intentarlo. Pero no me hago responsable si quedas como una estatua de hielo, decorando la Torre—. Elsa sonrió triunfante, Morrigan hizo una mueca.

—Puedo convertir a tus amiguitos en sapos—. Amenazó la bruja, no obstante, su tono no fue hosco, más bien divertido.

—Encontraría la forma de revertir el hechizo, después de congelarte, por supuesto—. Elsa le sonrió con ironía, para después suspirar—. Solo acepta, Morrigan. Estoy segura de que puedes lograrlo. Y sí puedes insultar de vez en cuando, siempre que alguien te haya provocado antes. Te daré el grimorio solo si aceptas mis condiciones, y una vez que estemos fuera de la Torre.

La bruja suspiró derrotada. —Bien, tenemos un trato. Pero no prometo guardarme mis comentarios todo el tiempo. Tu misma fuiste quien dijo que no me guardará nada, ¿recuerdas?—. Morrigan sonrió sarcásticamente—. No te preocupes, que mis deseos de leer ese grimorio son más grandes que cualquier aversión al mundo.

Las dos magas estrecharon las manos. Elsa guardó el libro negro en su mochila, ante la mirada voraz de la bruja. Ninguna de las dos volvería a decir palabra del grimorio hasta que estuvieran fuera de la Torre.

—¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!—. Anna exclamó, se encontraba frente a una mesita de noche—. Alguien podría decirme, ¿qué es esto? Las encontré dentro de aquel cajón.

La platinada se acercó hasta la cobriza, quien estaba examinando dos rocas con grabados diferentes. Elsa comprendió de inmediato de qué se trataba.

—Son piedras rúnicas, o simplemente runas—. Explicó, tomando una de las dos—. Sirven para encantar diversos objetos, mediante la utilización de un yunque. Esta es una runa flamígera, observa las líneas rojizas que forman un fénix—. Anna las miró asombrada. Elsa tomó la segunda piedra—. Esta es eléctrica, su delineado morado forma la figura de un relámpago.

—O sea que si quiero encantar algo como, no sé, mi espada… ¿se puede?—. Preguntó con una pizca de emoción en su voz. La rubia apenas contuvo una risita.

—Sí, así es—. Afirmó, guardando ambas runas en su zurrón—. Aunque se necesita un yunque, y personas que sepan trabajar el encantamiento. Los enanos son expertos en eso. Creo que Bodahn y su hijo, Sandal, tienen un yunque en su carro—. Dijo, recordando al enano mercader que se unió a ellos y se quedó en Risco Rojo, con Gerda y Ser Kai.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡ _Idun_ pronto tendrá una mejora!—. Chilló Anna con emoción. Elsa se le quedó mirando, casi paralizada. Anna se sonrojó levemente—. ¿Qué? toda espada necesita un nombre. Idun es el nombre de la mía.

Elsa no se quedó en shock por la espada, sino por escuchar el nombre de su madre. Le hizo querer sollozar, abrazar a su hermana y cobijarse bajo gruesas mantas, como en su infancia. La rubia sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí—. Ordenó, y todos salieron del estudio del Primer Encantador.

Al salir, las escaleras estaban prácticamente al lado. Comenzaron la subida y Elsa se preguntó qué clase de criaturas y demonios enfrentarían arriba.

* * *

 _ **Anna**_

Anna maldijo mentalmente. La batalla se estaba complicando, otra vez. Luego de subir al tercer nivel de la Torre, el Gran Salón, fueron recibidos por montones y montones de cadáveres vivientes. Los decadentes huesos sobresalían de los trozos de metal oxidado usado como armadura, los cráneos putrefactos se cernían con una siniestra mueca dentada. Anna pensó que estas cosas no serían tanto problema si no hubiera un maldito espectro al fondo de la habitación jodiendo todo el tiempo.

El espectro tenía complejos trozos de tela amarrados en una única cinta roja, la ropa se veía rasgada y acumulada de polvo; sus esqueléticos brazos desprendían trozos de carne negra y culminaban en cinco largos dedos con uñas tan largas que parecían garras. Su cráneo estaba protegido por un yelmo con dos púas doradas, del que brillaban sus intensos ojos rojos. Por si fuera poco, aparentaba una figura traslúcida y, además, flotaba sobre el piso.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de destruir a un muerto, pero el espectro la hechizó de manera que sus movimientos se ralentizaron y se volvía cada vez más torpe. El espectro arrojó una bola de hielo que casi la golpea, pero Morrigan fue capaz de derretirla a unos centímetros de Anna, empapándola con agua helada.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN MATÉ A ESA COSA!—. Gritó con furia y frustración cuando unos susurros fantasmales le hicieron perder la cordura, el dolor en la cabeza era tal que tuvo que soltar su escudo para llevarse la mano a la cabeza, intentado inútilmente aliviar el sufrimiento.

—¡Agarra esto!—. Kristoff le arrojó un medallón dorado, con el sol templario en llamas grabado en él.

Anna apenas cogió el medallón en el aire, sintiendo su mente a punto de explotar. Casi al instante de haber tomado la reliquia mágica, los susurros desaparecieron. La cabeza dejó de doler y pudo respirar tranquila. Un cadáver intentó atacarla, pero fue congelado en seco por la guarda gris. Anna le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—¡Leliana!—. Elsa exclamó señalando hacia el espectro, hizo un ademán con su bastón y las flechas de la exsacerdotisa se iluminaron en verde fosforescente. La bardo, sin dudar, cargó una flecha en el arco y la tensó con tanta fuerza que la cuerda parecía a punto de romperse.

El proyectil fue lanzado y se incrustó en el pecho del espectro, al parecer el encantamiento había logrado disipar la transparencia del fantasmal ser. El espíritu se tambaleó, perdió su transparencia y Sten arrojó su espadón con un movimiento circular, la enorme espada de hierro se movió con una fuerza centrípeta tan brutal que, cuando golpeó al cuerpo del espectro, se destruyó por completo en un humo verdusco similar al vomito.

Dos cadáveres atacaron al qunari desarmado, pero él los acabó simplemente con su enorme fuerza en los brazos. Anna bloqueó el ataque de una espada retorcida y atacó al muerto con _Idun_. Cuando finalmente acabaron con todos los enemigos de la zona, la Cousland le devolvió el medallón al guarda gris.

—Eso de ahí fue un horror arcano—. Explicó Wynne—. Se crean cuando un demonio del orgullo posee el cuerpo de un mago muerto. Se especializan en las maldiciones y hechizos que atacan a la mente de la víctima, y si esta no tiene una voluntad lo suficientemente alta para resistir, puede llegar a morir. Si nos encontramos con más de estos, procuren proteger sus mentes con esto.

La Encantadora le entregó a cada uno un frasco lleno de un ungüento celeste.

—Yo no lo necesito—. Afirmó Alistair con confianza—. Tengo mi antiguo medallón que me dieron cuando me instruía como templario. Y mi voluntad crece cada día que pasa.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día—. Se lamentó la maga con una mano en la frente—. ¿Crees que por tener un poco de entrenamiento templario te va a salvar? Mira a tu alrededor, muchos magos y templarios fueron derrotados por demonios y demás aberraciones. Y todos ellos tenían más temple que tú, _jovencito_.

Kristoff se puso rojo de vergüenza por el regaño y aceptó el frasco que Wynne le ofrecía. Anna se burló de su amigo, pero la mirada desaprobatoria de la anciana le cerró la boca.

Continuaron el recorrido por la contaminada Torre. Algo captó la atención de Anna: todas las estatuas de Andraste que veía estaban decapitadas. Había figuras representando a antiguos guerreros, pero esas no habían sido dañadas, solo las de la bendita Andraste. _"Eso no es una buena señal. Parece que esos demonios quieren aterrarnos antes de enfrentarlos"_

Además, una extraña consistencia carnosa se aferraba a los muros, era similar a la carne de las abominaciones, incluso parecía estar viva pues al verla, Anna creyó que esa cosa palpitaba. Se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

Una puerta se abrió frente a ellos de golpe, un grupo de cinco templarios los encararon. Por un segundo, Anna bajó la guardia pues los templarios seguramente los ayudarían. Sin embargo, los caballeros se abalanzaron contra ellos, esgrimiendo sus espadas de acero y golpeando con los escudos del mismo material.

Cousland bloqueó el tajo de una espada, pateó al templario y luego lo derribó con su propio escudo. Una vez en el piso, Anna hundió a Idun a través del visor del yelmo, y el caballero murió. Lanzó una estocada al siguiente templario, pero la gruesa armadura de acero parecía proteger cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Finalmente vio un punto débil, cuando el caballero alzaba el brazo su axila quedaba al descubierto y la armadura no lo protegía en esa zona; el templario levantó el brazo con intención de atacar, pero Anna fue más rápida y atravesó la zona desprotegida con su espada; el hombre se retorció de dolor y dejó caer sus armas. Anna lo mató igual que al anterior.

Sus compañeros acabaron con los templarios restantes.

—¿Por qué nos atacaron?—. Cuestionó Anna revisando el cadáver de uno. En el cuello del templario colgaba un medallón similar al de Kristoff, así que la pelirroja se lo quitó y lo usó para ella. _"Así no tendré que preocuparme por esos terribles hechizos mentales"_.

—Estos templarios han sido poseídos—. Declaró Wynne—. ¿Viste sus ojos? Eran de color lavanda brillante. La brillantez de los ojos es un indicio de posesión demoniaca. Y el color lavanda es señal de solo una cosa: demonios del deseo.

—Siento que la rasgadura del Velo es más intensa en esta zona—. Elsa expresó pasando su mano por el aire—. Si hay un demonio del deseo aquí, será mejor que se pongan el ungüento que nos dio Wynne. Y hagan lo que hagan, no sucumban a las tentaciones que el demonio ofrezca.

La siguiente habitación estaba vacía, únicamente dos cofres aguardaban su entrada. Dentro, los viajeros encontraron dos frascos de lirio y una cataplasma curativa superior. Salieron, caminaron algunos pasos y se encontraron frente a la siguiente puerta. Anna sospechó que al otro lado los esperarían cosas más peligrosas que simples cofres.

Elsa abrió la puerta de metal y Anna la siguió junto a Alistair y Sten, mientras Morrigan, Wynne y Leliana cuidaban la retaguardia. La habitación se iluminó en una nube diluida lavanda, Anna tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando el lugar fue visible, Anna se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas no eran equivocadas.

—Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí—. Ronroneó dulcemente una voz, era una mezcla entre demoniaca y aterciopelada.

Una figura femenina con piel grisácea y vetas rosadas surcando desde sus brazos hasta la cabeza, donde una especie de corona purpura parecía adherida a ella, y tenía dos grandes cuernos marrones a cada lado; pequeñas y finas cadenas de oro ocultaban su desnudez, dejando expuesto casi todo su cuerpo y mostrando sus curvilíneas caderas; su rostro se asemejaba al de una mujer hermosa, con carnosos labios rosados, nariz pequeña, pómulos altos y ojos verdes; Anna sintió un repentino apetito sexual, se relamió los labios y sus ojos miraron a la belleza etérea con un deseo enfermizo. El demonio se encontraba flotando en medio de la habitación, y un templario se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Qué, qué es, amor mío?—. El caballero sin casco tenía una voz adormilada—. ¿Acaso hay una amenaza?

Al observarlo mejor, Anna se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban en lavanda.

—Deja que me encargue, querido—. El demonio pasó una de sus delicadas manos por el rostro del caballero y lo besó—. Ve a cuidar a los niños.

—Como digas, mi amor—. El templario retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó simplemente de pie, mirando al muro. Otros dos templarios se encontraban al fondo, sentados en un par de sillas. Anna supuso que ellos eran los "niños" de la fantasía que allí tenía lugar. Momentáneamente, Anna tuvo el deseo de unirse a ellos, de fingir tener una familia nuevamente.

El ente demoniaco con apariencia femenina se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?—. Cuestionó con la mínima preocupación.

—Hemos venido a derrotarte y liberar a estos templarios—. Proclamó Elsa dando un paso al frente y preparando un hechizo en su bastón.

—Antes de cometer semejantes barbaries— el demonio comenzó con voz astuta—, déjame cuestionarte, ¿para qué? Si estos hombres son más felices de lo que alguna vez fueron. Y todo gracias a mí. Yo les obsequio sus más profundos deseos y su ellos obtienen la felicidad eterna, a cambio de su alma, por supuesto. Pero ¿de qué sirve tener alma, si su vida será miserable e infeliz? Dejadme que me quede con estos tres. Si nos dejan tranquilos, prometo ayudaros en un futuro.

El demonio miró directamente a todos, cuando sus ojos color jade se posaron en Anna, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no fue desagradable, al contrario, pues el placer era casi palpable; pero también se sentía mal, como si supiese que aquel placer únicamente le traería dolor y sufrimiento; además de que percibió a sus sentidos fallar.

Sin previo aviso, Anna y los demás comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el bello ente, incluso Kristoff, a excepción de las hechiceras. Pero a la Cousland no le importó, todo lo que quería era alcanzar a ese hermoso y etéreo ser, el cual, con cada paso que daba se asemejaba más a cierta rubia platinada, mientras la fría y grisácea habitación se asemejaba gradualmente al pintoresco castillo de Pináculo.

" _Ven Anna, mi dulce amor. Ven y baila conmigo"_ , la voz de Elsa ronroneó en su cabeza y Anna se dejó llevar…

Una explosión de escarcha azul disipó el humo lavanda que había comenzado a infestar la habitación. Los pensamientos de la pelirroja se aclararon y volvió en sí, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Estaba a unos metros del demonio, con sus compañeros siguiéndola.

—¡Basta de trucos, demonio!—. Exigió Elsa—. Ha llegado el fin de tus días.

La batalla comenzó antes de que Anna pudiera darse cuenta. Y las hechiceras hicieron casi todo el trabajo, pues el resto del grupo aún se encontraban demasiado aturdidos para hacer algo. Alistair, sin embargo, se recuperó más rápido y comenzó a atacar.

Los templarios poseídos también desenvainaron sus espadas y alistaron sus escudos. Anna parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar el equilibrio. La punta de una espada se aproximaba a su pecho, la heredera de Pináculo apenas se movió un paso a la izquierda, y el arma golpeó el peto de su armadura plateada; la pelirroja se tambaleó antes de recomponerse. El siguiente ataque fue más fácil de bloquear, pues Anna se cubrió con su escudo y después se batió en duelo con el templario.

Las estocadas volaban por ambos lados, pero ninguna conseguía un golpe certero. Anna barrió la espada, pero ni un rasguño logró en el templario, gracias a su gruesa armadura de acero. El hombre la golpeó con su propio escudo, haciéndola retroceder y romper su defensa; el templario soltó el escudo y alzó la espada con ambas manos, intentando asestar un golpe crítico. No obstante, su defensa quedó descubierta y Anna se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante con un grito de batalla.

Ambos cayeron al concreto, Anna comenzó a golpear repetidamente el yelmo del hombre con el pomo de _Idun_. Por fin el templario dejó de moverse, la pelirroja se apartó agitada. El duro acero del casco se abolló hasta dejar su cráneo casi irreconocible. Anna se sintió culpable por semejante atrocidad.

—Gr…gracias—. Tosió el hombre moribundo, una vez liberado de la posesión demoniaca, antes exhalar su último aliento.

Anna se preguntó qué clase de sufrimiento tuvo que soportar al estar poseído, para agradecerle después de haberlo dejado así. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reflexionar, la voz de Alistair la regresó a la realidad.

—¡Habla demonio!—. Gruñó al demonio que se encontraba en el suelo, de su brazo izquierdo brotaba un extraño y espeso liquido morado; la chica Cousland supuso que se trataba de su sangre.

Ahora que Anna veía mejor al ser, ya no le parecía tan atractivo, de hecho, sintió repulsión tan solo de pensar que haya llegado a sentirse atraída por esta… cosa.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Uldred el hechicero?— La maga Wynne exigió saber—. ¿Acaso fue él quien te invocó a este lugar?

—¿Uldred el hechicero? Uldred la abominación querrás decir, anciana—. El demonio se carcajeó malévolamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Elsa preguntó.

—Oh, vosotros los mortales son demasiado ingenuos—. Su voz, a pesar de seguir siendo femenina, había adquirido un tono más grave—. Cuando ese tal Uldred nos llamó desde el Velo intentó controlarnos, pero, bueno, digamos que la jugada le salió mal—. Una sonrisa siniestra adornó sus labios violetas—. Él ya había dominado sus más profundos deseos; la pereza nunca pudo afectarle; supo mantener ocultos sus miedos; siempre dominó su cólera; su avaricia no presentó ningún problema. Sin embargo, su enorme orgullo fue su perdición…

—Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber—. Kristoff movió su espada y de un tajo le cercenó la cabeza. El cuerpo del demonio comenzó a desintegrarse en un aura plateada, hasta que simplemente quedó un montoncillo de cenizas blancas.

—Tal parece que el tal Uldred no es tan poderoso como imaginé—. Dijo Morrigan en un bostezo—. Vaya que ser poseído por un demonio…

—O tal vez se dejó poseer a sí mismo—. Propuso Anna, a pesar de que todavía no comprendía del todo el asunto de la magia—. Digo, si fue un demonio del orgullo es probable que hayan hecho algún trato, ¿no? Tal ves un poder super poderoso, algo así…

—Tomen lo que necesiten de aquí y rápido—. Ordenó Elsa—. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Leliana tomó las cadenas de oro que el demonio había dejado al morir y las guardó, mientras los demás buscaban en los cuerpos de los templarios. Anna encontró tres medallones similares a los de Alistair en un tocador, junto a dos frascos de lirio. La pelirroja se quedó con uno mientras los otros dos se los daba a la orlesiana y al qunari.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso de la Torre, se encontraron con un grupo numeroso de abominaciones y varias sombras. Era una sala amplia, igual que las otras, pensó Anna, solo que esta tenía un enorme altar en el centro. Al fondo, Anna vio una barrera mágica y dentro había cuatro personas resguardadas.

Las aberraciones atacaron y los viajeros se lanzaron para combatirlos. La batalla fue rápida, gracias a que todos trabajaron en conjunto.

—¡Gracias al Hacedor, estamos salvados!—. Exclamó uno de los magos sobrevivientes, cuando la barrera mágica fue disuelta.

—Os agradecemos por acudir a nuestro rescate—. Dijo una mujer que llevaba la armadura de templario.

—Sí, santo Velo, creí que moriríamos—. Expresó otro mago, este era un elfo—. Tomad esto en agradecimiento—. El elfo les entregó un yelmo de acero, pero más ligero.

—Si pudiéramos saber los nombres de nuestros salvadores…—. Dijo la cuarta persona, era una aprendiz.

—Somos guardas grises—. Respondió Elsa con confianza—, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber por el momento. No tenemos tiempo para las presentaciones.

—¡Alabada sea Andraste! ¡Ha enviado a los heroicos guardas grises en nuestra ayuda!—. Clamó el primer hechicero, quien era el más joven de todos, probablemente apenas contaba con quince días de cumpleaños.

—Mmmh… Tu cara me resulta conocida—. Meditó el elfo mirando fijamente a Elsa—. ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Eres la aprendiz que reclutó el Comandante Duncan hace meses, ¿cierto? Me alegra verte con vida.

—En efecto, Zir'o—. Elsa dijo—. Recuerdo haberte visto muchas veces en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, me temo que no tenemos tiempo para hablar. Necesitamos encontrar al Primer Encantador y detener a Uldred lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, Uldred debe ser ejecutado por sus crimines—. Mencionó la templario con un brillo de venganza—. Si me permiten, me gustaría ayudarlos a asesinarlo. Por culpa suya mis compañeros… cayeron.

—Me temo que yo no podré seguir adelante—. Dijo el elfo—. Durante la batalla fui herido por una sombra y afectó todos mis poderes.

—No hay problema, Zir'o—. Afirmó Wynne —. Lleva a los aprendices a los pisos de abajo, el Caballero Comandante ha sellado las puertas, pero un grupo de niños están siendo cuidados por dos de mis estudiantes. Y en el almacén se encuentra Owain junto a una aprendiz.

—Así lo hare, Encantadora Superiora. Cuídese—. Asintió el hechicero—. Layla, Norrey, es hora de irnos. Nunca debimos haber intentado detener a Uldred por nuestra cuenta; éramos ocho aprendices, cuatro magos y una caballeriza, no teníamos oportunidad. Tan solo espero que Niall y los demás estén bien.

—Espera—. Intervino la guarda gris—. ¿Ustedes vinieron junto con Niall?

—Sí, todos lo seguimos una vez que los demonios aparecieron—. Murmuró la templaria—. Era eso o quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras esos malditos _maleficars_ traían demonios a nuestra Torre—. Su voz se quebró—. Nuestro hogar.

—Y vaya discurso dio Niall—. Mencionó la aprendiz de nombre Layla—. Digo, así cualquiera se hubiera unido. Aunque no resultó muy bien al final—. Susurró bajando la mirada.

—Cuando empezamos a subir la Torre, éramos trece—. Explicó melancólicamente el chico de nombre Norrey—. Tan solo llegamos siete hasta aquí. Y al final, nosotros nos quedamos luchando contra los demonios, mientras Niall, Darcy y Arin siguieron subiendo.

—Encontramos a Aline en el segundo piso—. Dijo Elsa con voz metódica —. Ella también sobrevivió.

—¡Gracias al Hacedor!—. Proclamó Norrey—. Creí que éramos los únicos que sobrevivieron…

—Hora de movernos, chicos—. Anunció Zir'o—. Buena suerte, guardas grises. Y por favor… salven a Irving y a la Torre, es nuestro hogar, el único que conocemos.

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando los tres magos se alejaron. Ella conocía ese sentimiento al ser arrebatado de todo lo que amas, de tu hogar, de tu familia… _"Supongo que nunca sabemos lo que tenemos, hasta que lo perdemos"_ , reflexionó la pelirroja con tristeza; el remordimiento vino a ella al recordar sus rabietas y la forma en que trataba a las personas, incluso en ocasiones a sus padres. _"No es momento de llorar, Anna. Tienes que ser fuerte, ya llegará la venganza"_ , se dijo a si misma e intentó suprimir su melancolía y enfocarse en la misión.

—Entonces…—. Kristoff comenzó a hablar, distrayéndola de su pesar—. Yo soy Alistair Kristoff, mucho gusto.

—Y yo Leliana—. Exclamó la orlesiana alegremente—. El grandote es Sten, no habla mucho así que ni te esfuerces. Supongo que ya conoces a Wynne y a Elsa ya que, bueno ya sabes, ellas vivieron aquí. Anna es la otra pelirroja. Y Morrigan es la pelinegra, puede ser muy hermosa, pero es una verdadera _bruja_.

—Ja-ja, muy graciosa, bardo—. Refunfuñó la hechicera sarcásticamente, aunque sus mejillas se habían colorado ligeramente.

—Yo soy Enni—. Dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños—. Caballeriza templaria.

La templaria no dijo nada más, aún seguía en duelo por sus compañeros muertos.

Anna tampoco se presentó formalmente, aunque sintió que no era necesario. Una sonrisa casi adorna sus labios al pensar en lo que su madre habría dicho _"Así no es como debe comportarse una dama de alta cuna, Anna. E incluso una campesina puede tener buenos modales. Recuerda que una persona educada siempre será bien recibida, tanto en los finos castillos como en las más humildes chozas"_ , Anna alejó la fantasmal y delicada voz de su madre muerta, guardando un sombrío silencio.

Atravesaron un salón de armas, con espadas de acero y mazas de hierro esparcidas por el lugar, claramente las criaturas del Velo también habían dañado ese lugar. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que los conducirían hasta el último piso de la Torre, la sala de la angustia, una especie de abominación bloqueaba el camino.

Su cuerpo era una masa de carne rojiza, hinchada pero no putrefacta. Sus pequeños ojos jade estaban cubiertos por una mata de púas que simulaban cabello. Una toga color vino colgaba de su pecho cicatrizado por un peto de dorado.

—Oh, mirad, visitantes—. Habló cansadamente el demonio, pero su voz era muy grave además de que parecía arrastrar la lengua—. Os entretendría… pero requeriría de demasiado esfuerzo

Un hombre yacía detrás del demonio, enterrado en una enrome masa de carne hinchada.

—¿Quién ese ese hombre y que le estas haciendo?—. La fría y elegante vos de Elsa exigió.

—Oh simplemente descansando—. El demonio bostezó con pereza—. El pobre esta muy, muy cansado. Quieres unirte a nosotros, ¿no? ¿No os gustaría poder sentaros y olvidar todo esto? Dejarlo atrás.

Sin esperarlo ni quererlo, Anna comenzó a tener un cansancio excesivo, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y cada vez le costaba mas mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qu… que pasa? —, incluso su voz era somnolienta, intentando ahogar un bostezo.

—No puedo… no puedo mantener… ojos… abiertos—. Susurró Kristoff.

—Mi cabeza—. Gimió Leliana.

—No, resistan—. Elsa también sonaba cansada— Debemos mantenernos… despiertos o todo estará perdido.

Un ligero humo blanco llenó la habitación, el cual manaba del demonio.

—¿Por qué luchar?—. La voz del demonio le provocaba mas cansancio—. Os merecéis más: descansar no daña a nadie. El mundo puede seguir sin vosotros…

Anna se desplomó en el piso lleno de sangre.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo que le brindan a la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima :D**


	23. Perdida en sueños

**Nota de autor**

 **¡Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores! Después de varios meses finalmente logré acabar éste, aunque he de admitir que ya lo había acabado hace dos semanas, pero esperé para escribir con calma el siguiente.**

 **También quiero informarles que he corregido todos los capítulos previos, por si alguien gusta darle una releída al fanfic. Cosas que corregí fueron el uso del guion largo para los diálogos, usar acentos para palabras en pasado, errores topográficos, etc. Sin embargo, no reescribí los capítulos, aunque cambié algunas cosillas.**

 **Y me disculpo por la actualización de junio, pues actualizó la fecha pero no subí nuevo capítulo, sino que reemplacé los anteriores.**

* * *

 _ **Elsa y su séquito avanzan por los pisos de la Torre del Circulo, combatiendo con abominaciones, demonios y magos de sangre. En su camino descubrieron que Uldred lidera a los maleficars y Niall, un joven mago, intentó detenerlo junto a otros magos. Sin embargo, tras el enfrentamiento con un demonio de la pereza, todos quedaron inconscientes.**_

 _ **En Risco Rojo, Ser Kai, Gerda y los hermanos elfos se mantienen al cuidado del niño-demonio, Connor. El Arl Eamon sigue enfermo y su hermano menor, Teagan Guerrin, gobierna en su lugar. Teagan hace planes y maquinaciones, esperando hacer alianzas lo más pronto posible, para poder enfrentar al Teyrn Loghain.**_

* * *

 _ **Elsa**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo una extraña calidez en su pecho. Despertó en una suave cama de plumas. Se levantó con precaución, sin comprender en dónde estaba exactamente. Una tenue luz blanca deslumbró sus ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación, pero no era una habitación cualquiera, era _su_ alcoba, la que recordaba de su niñez en Pináculo, incluso sus viejos dibujos estaban pegados en las paredes.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"_

—¡Hasta que despiertas!—. Exclamó una voz. Elsa giró la cabeza hasta enfocar al dueño de aquella voz familiar: era Jowan, su examigo—. ¡Ven, te estamos esperando!

—¿Jowan?—. Preguntó confundida—. ¿Acaso no estabas en Risco Rojo…?

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Elsi—. El apodo envió escalofríos a través de su espalda.

Un segundo hombre ingresó a la sala.

—¡¿Duncan?!—. Vociferó la platinada, cada vez más confundida. Recordó que Duncan había caído en Ostagar junto al Rey Cailan—. ¿No estabas muerto?

—¿Muerto? ¡Ja! En absoluto—. Dijo Duncan jovialmente—. He estado cerca de la muerte innumerables veces, más nunca me ha alcanzado. Ahora levántate, todos te estamos esperando.

Elsa hizo lo indicado y siguió a ambos hombres por un corredor. Cuando se dio cuenta, su vestimenta había cambiado y ahora vestía un lujoso vestido de encaje orlesiano con zafiros incrustados en el corpiño, hecho de tela fereldeana azul. Seguía sin entender qué ocurría, ¿acaso no estaba en la Torre del Círculo?

Finalmente llegaron al Gran Salón, donde una multitud numerosa los aguardaba. La masa de personas, debajo de un candelabro plateado, aplaudió y coreó su nombre. _¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!_

—Por fin llegas, amor—. La dulce voz de Anna provocó que girara la cabeza en dirección a ella. Ahí estaba, su bella hermana, vestida con una regia armadura dorada que acentuaba la coloración de sus mejillas—. Todos esperan a su reina.

¿Reina? Ella no era ninguna reina, ni nada parecido. Ella solo era Elsa Arendelle, una simple maga. Si embargo, se dejó llevar por esta ilusión tan perfecta. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso su padre y el rostro anhelante de su madre.

—Mírate nada más, amiga—. Vociferó Aline, su amiga del Círculo—. Reina y señora de Ferelden.

—Aguarda un momento—. Enunció Elsa con suspicacia—. Aline tú… estabas herida en la Torre, ¿cómo llegamos a Pináculo? ¿Qué hay de Howe? ¿Y Loghain? ¿Los engendros tenebrosos?

—¡No hagas tantas preguntas, cariño!—. Anna se rio entre dientes tomando sus manos y dándoles un tierno beso—. Solo disfruta tu sueño.

La pelirroja la llevó hasta donde se encontraban lord y lady Cousland, ambos sentados en frente de la larga mesa llena de alimentos apetecibles.

—Madre, padre—. Comenzó a decir Anna jovialmente—. Ella es Elsa, la mejor maga del mundo y mi prometida.

—¡ _¿Prometida?!_ —. La voz de la platinada se ahogó en su tráquea con un chillido.

—Encantados de conocerla, su majestad—. Respondió Agdar Cousland, levantándose de su asiento junto a su esposa—. Es todo un honor estar en presencia de nuestra salvadora.

—En nuestro viaje escuchamos historias de vuestra belleza, Reina Elsa—. Comentó Idun alegremente—. No obstante, ningún cuento le hace justicia.

Elsa se quedó mirando el rostro de Idun, recordando con increíble detalle la noche en que fue separada de ella por los templarios. Todo lo que quería era abrazarla, llamarla _mamá_ otra vez y dejar que cepille su cabello tal como solía hacer. Sin embargo, la hechicera se mantuvo parada estoicamente en su lugar, sin mover un solo musculo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Duncan entró en la conversación.

—Veo que su Majestad se esta divirtiendo. Me alegro—. Declaró el guarda gris—. Creo que nuestra heroína se merece todo el descanso posible de sus deberes como regente de esta gran nación.

—¿Heroína? ¿Yo?—. Atinó a decir la ojiazul.

—¡Por supuesto!—. Profirió Anna con una sonrisa dentuda—. Tú, hermosa Elsi, derrotaste al poderoso dragón que nos tenía bajo el yugo de la esclavitud y recuperaste _todos_ los tesoros que se robó.

—¿Dragón? ¿Te refieres al Archidemonio?

—¿Archi… qué? No sé que sea eso—. Dijo Anna con total sinceridad.

—¿Cómo que no sabes del Archidemonio?—. Quiso saber Elsa—. ¡Exijo que alguien me explique que esta pasando! ¿Qué hay de la Ruina?

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado, su Majestad—. Respondió Duncan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ahora disfrute vuestra fiesta.

Elsa sabía que algo andaba mal, para empezar Duncan era un hombre solmene quien casi nunca sonreía, no porque fuera un hombre amargado ni mucho menos.

—Deténganse ahora, ¿bien?—. Pronunció la maga dando un paso atrás—. Sé que esto no es real, no puede serlo. No puedo estar comprometida con Anna. _"Aunque no me importaría estarlo, si no fuera mi sangre"_ —agregó en su mente—. ¡Ella es mi hermana!

La expresión en los rostros de los presentes se quedó congelada por un instante antes de recobrar las sonrisas.

—¡Oh eso es aún mejor!—. Chilló Anna emocionada—. ¡Aparte de ser mi esposa también eres mi hermana!

—¿Q-qué?—. Se atragantó sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer.

—Supongo que eso ya te hace parte de la familia, hija—. Agdar Cousland expresó con orgullo, levantó su copa y gritó:—¡Por mis hijas! ¡Elsa y Anna!

Todos en el salón se rieron y brindaron en honor a las prometidas. Anna la abrazó mientras Elsa seguía inmóvil, completamente incrédula ante lo ocurrido.

Ese no era su padre, al menos no el que recordaba durante su último año de vida en Pináculo. No era el hombre que la miraba con desprecio y decepción en cada ocasión, aquel hombre que la desheredó y declaró indigna del apellido Cousland por el hecho de poseer habilidades mágicas. No, este hombre la llamó hija y se veía orgulloso de ella.

Miró a las personas en el Salón, todos la miraban con aprobación, orgullo y amor, tres sentimientos que deseó disfrutar con plenitud durante su niñez. Por un momento Elsa sonrió.

—Disfruta tu sueño, mi amor—. Susurró Anna en su oído.

 _Disfruta tu sueño…_ ¡Eso es! Todo era un sueño, una ilusión creada por el demonio de la pereza que enfrentó antes de perder la conciencia. ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora!

Se apartó de Anna con violencia, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas. El perfecto rostro de su hermana se contrajo en un ceño fruncido.

—¡Aléjate, demonio!—. Exclamó Elsa retrocediendo dos pasos.

—¡Idiota!—. Exclamó la sombra y al instante una pequeña explosión envolvió la sala en una nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se esfumó, Elsa pudo ver con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba. El suelo estaba marchito y tenía una coloración marrón, mientras el cielo lucía un verde apagado. Estaba dentro del Velo. El vestido desapareció, así como la multitud de personas. Lo que parecía ser el salón de Pináculo resultó ser un valle desolado, con millas y millas de terreno.

Un gruñido la alertó y esquivó una garra flamante que rozó la manga de su túnica. Vio entonces al demonio de la cólera frente a ella, acompañado de dos sombras.

Elsa buscó a tientas su bastón y lo visualizó a tres metros detrás de ella. Los seres del Velo se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Elsa fue más rápida y conjuró un glifo de parálisis el cual detuvo a los tres por un breve momento, dándole tiempo para arrojarse hacia su bastón mágico. Una vez que tuvo el arma en sus manos, comenzó a cargar un hechizo de electricidad que golpeó al demonio quien rugió de dolor.

Continuó lanzando hechizos hasta que los tres cayeron derrotados. La platinada respiraba entrecortada, recuperando el aire perdido. Solo entonces se preguntó cómo podía respirar en un lugar como el Velo.

Entonces un extraño portal violeta se presentó ante ella. Elsa pasó saliva y entró.

* * *

 _ **Teagan**_

Sorbiendo su segunda copa de vino, Teagan Guerrin se frotó la sien. Estaba cansado, llevaba más de tres días sin descansar adecuadamente. Podía sentir las ojeras acumulándose, y el sueño que intentaba vencerlo. Tuvo que prepararse una elipsis especial con _la gracia de Andraste_ , una flor color lila muy común en las zonas de Ferelden, para mantenerse despierto.

El escritorio era un completo desastre. Montones de cartas, documentos y demás cosas yacían regados a lo largo de la madera. Con paciencia colocó la copa a un lado, asegurándose de mantenerla a una distancia prudente de los papeles.

Remojó la pluma otra vez en tinta negra, procediendo a escribir sobre el papel blanco. Delineando cada curva y cada línea con perfecta precisión, tal y cómo aprendió de niño.

 _A la Bannesa Alftanna Eremon, Señora del Bannorn Mar del Despertar:_

 _Agradezco de antemano y con completa sinceridad el apoyo que ha mostrado vuestro Bannorn a nuestra causa._

 _Lamento informarle que mi hermano continúa en profundo sueño. Temo lo peor. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Recientemente hemos recibido apoyo de los guardas grises. Y, como sospechábamos, lo que el Teyrn Mc Tir dice sobre la traición de los guardas al Rey, son sucias mentiras._

 _Asimismo, me alegra ser fuente de buenas noticias._

 _Vuestra sobrina Anna está sana y salva. Acompaña a los guardas grises en su misión contra la Ruina. Y estoy seguro de que también desea venganza contra los Howe. Esto nos pone en una mejor posición, si logramos convencer a los señores y terratenientes de Pináculo que aún queda una Cousland con vida, se unirán a nosotros._

 _Sin embargo, es crucial mantener esta información en secreto. De lo contrario la vida de Lady Anna, futura Teyrna de Pináculo, podría peligrar._

 _También me veo en la necesidad de pedir ayuda de vuestra flota. El Bann Loren Oswin ha pedido recursos y alimentos, pues los caminos de Caer Oswin han sido bloqueados por soldados leales a Loghain, para evitar el comercio o la salida del Bann. Si usted pudiera enviar un pequeño barco hasta el Lago Calenhad, seguramente la ayuda llegaría a nuestro aliado._

 _Continuaré haciendo planes para el futuro de la guerra. No podemos permitir que Loghain prosiga con su locura nacionalista. Y con la Ruina tocando a nuestras puertas, debemos preparar las tropas y los recursos antes de que Ferelden sea destruido. Gracias nuevamente. Vuestra ayuda no será olvidada._

 _Vuestro aliado,_

 _Bann Teagan Guerrin,_

 _Señor de Rainesfere,_ _y temporal regente de Risco Rojo._

Colocó la pluma de vuelta en el frasco de tinta, siempre cuidando que nada quedara manchado **.** Tomó la cera caliente y, con precisión, derramó un poco sobre la carta, al extremo inferior derecho. Rápidamente, presionó el sello de Risco Rojo sobre la cera roja, imprimiendo la firma legítima del Arlingo.

El juego había comenzado, desde el momento en que Loghain decidió apropiarse del trono y asumir la regencia del reino. Ahora Teagan debía mover sus piezas con cuidado, cualquier error podría significar el fin de su casa, de sus aliados y de su familia.

Estaba consciente de que su mejor pieza eran los guardas grises, pero sobre todo Anna Cousland. Ella era el último miembro de su familia con vida, y el nombre Cousland era de los más antiguos y respetados de Ferelden. Tal vez ella y Teagan podrían casarse, para aliar el norte con el suroeste, y así juntar dos de las casas más relevantes del reino.

Con Anna Cousland de su lado, podrían darle la vuelta a la guerra. Ella era la clave para la victoria.

Se mantuvo observando la carta por un largo tiempo, sin saber si era mejor mantener el secreto de lady Cousland en las sombras o revelarlo a su tía.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

—Adelante—.

Un hombre vestido con cota de malla ingresó en el estudio.

—¿Deseaba verme, Bann Teagan?—. Cuestionó el caballero.

—Sí, Ser Kai. Hay asuntos que deben atenderse—.

El lord le hizo una invitación para que se sentara. El viejo caballero se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y lo miró expectante. Teagan se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues bien, como usted sabe, estamos en guerra. Debemos movernos con rapidez para lograr ganar el favor de todos los señores posibles. Por ende, Ser, necesito que cumpláis con una misión crucial. Necesito que viaje hacia el norte. Navegaréis hasta el otro lado del lago Calenhad, pasando de largo la Torre del Circulo. Una vez haya llegado hasta los muelles, deberá viajar en caballo hasta el Bannorn Mar del Despertar y, personalmente, debéis entregar una carta a la Bannesa Alftanna Eremon.

—Pero, mi señor. La Guarda Gris me dejó aquí para resguardar a lord Connor—. Protestó el caballero.

—Le aseguro, ser Kai, que mi sobrino estará a salvo aquí—. Replicó Teagan, tomando la jarra de vino y sirviéndole al caballero en una segunda copa, se la entregó con movimientos calculados—. Yo mismo me encargaré de su seguridad—. Sonrió cálidamente—. No tiene de que preocuparse.

Connor había estado encerrado en su habitación desde que los guardas grises partieron a la Torre. Gracias a un poco de leche de amapola, que le dieron mientras dormía, lograron hacer que el pequeño lord se durmiera por un día entero, alimentándolo únicamente con agua y pan en trozos.

—Lo siento, mi señor, pero no puedo confiar en nadie para esta tarea—. El hombre mayor cruzó los brazos, testarudo.

—Entiendo su negativa, caballero—. Dijo, juntando sus manos y erigiendo la espalda—. Pero entiéndame a mí. Todos los caballeros del Arl salieron en busca de la Urna Sagrada de Andraste, para la recuperación de mi hermano. Solo quedan un puñado de doce caballeros en Risco Rojo. No puedo prescindir de ellos. Además, si lady Anna llegara antes que usted, yo mismo me encargaría de explicarle la situación. Estoy seguro de que a lady Cousland no le importará, sobre todo si es a su tía a quien contactamos.

—No pienso dejar solo al niño. Mi señora Elsa me encomendó…

—¿Vuestra señora _Elsa_?—. Cuestionó Teagan, astutamente—. Creí que lady Cousland era vuestra señora.

El caballero palideció, se tensó y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Teagan notó cada anomalía en su postura

—Lady Anna juró servir a la guarda gris. Mi obligación y deber es hacer lo mismo.

—Permítame ponerlo en contexto, ser Kai—. La postura del Bann cambió a una amenazante, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro del caballero, inexpresivamente. Era una postura que aprendió de su hermano Eamon. No era una actitud que le gustara usar, pero era necesaria—. La guerra contra Loghain ha iniciado y llevamos todas las de perder. ¿Usted cree que mis intereses están con los suyos, cuando tengo a una docena de caballeros jurados al Arl protegiendo a mi sobrino día y noche?

—No sé donde estén sus intereses, lord Guerrin—. Respondió el mayor con cortesía fría—. Después de todo lord Connor es el heredero de Risco Rojo, una vez que el Arl Eamon fallezca. Y si algo le llegara a pasar a Connor, ¿Quién sería, sino usted, el heredero? Por cierto, ¿dónde está el Arl ahora? Enfermo y en estado crucial. ¿No le parecen demasiadas casualidades?

Teagan se sintió enfermo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él tuvo que ver con la conspiración para asesinar a su familia? Además, fue Teagan quien se opuso a Loghain durante la Gran Asamblea, sin el apoyo de ningún otro señor o señora. Sin perder la compostura ni la neutralidad, el señor de Rainesfere respondió.

—Muy bien, ser. Me ha vencido en esta partida. Le permitiré quedarse en el castillo—. El Bann se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, no estaba preocupado, este juego ya lo había ganado en otras circunstancias, y en condiciones más desventajosas—. Sin embargo, es mi deber informarle que, al no contar con nadie de confianza, me veré en la penosa necesidad de enviar un cuervo a lady Eremon. Cuervo que contiene información valiosa sobre lady Cousland. Un cuervo que puede ser interceptado por bandidos, templarios, o partidarios de Loghain. Peor aún, gente de Howe.

El sonido de los dientes rechinando era audible, el caballero apretó los puños a los braceros de la silla y lo miró profunda e impasiblemente.

—¿Cuándo sale el barco?

Teagan recobró su actitud dócil y amable con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—La embarcación _"Lady Isolda"_ lo está esperando en este momento—. Informó Teagan sonriente—. Es una galera pequeña pero rápida, importada desde Orlais. El viaje será de un solo día de aquí a la Torre. Y otro a caballo hasta las costas de _Mar del Despertar_.

—¿Cómo pretende que consiga una montura?—. La cara se ser Kai era tosca.

—No os preocupéis por ello—. Relajó el Bann—. Como recompensa para usted y sus compañeros, me he encargado de conseguir caballos adecuados para vuestros viajes. Puede elegir el que guste en los establos.

—Así será, mi señor—. Farfulló el caballero—. Considere esa carta en manos de lady Eremon.

El Bann le entregó la carta, doblada dentro de un sobre rojo y el caballero la agarró con vacilación. Ser Kai se levantó y procedió a caminar fuera del estudio.

—Una cosa más, ser—. Expresó Teagan—. Si es posible, le pido amablemente que intente pasar por Colina Occidental. El Bann Franderel es un hombre compresivo y, seguramente se unirá a nuestra causa si un caballero de vuestro rango se lo solicita.

Ser Kai no volvió la mirada y salió echando humo.

Teagan ahogó un suspiro y bebió todo el vino de su copa. Oraba al Hacedor para que el caballero de Pináculo tuviera éxito en ambas tareas.

Si los Hill se unían a ellos, entonces también lo harían los Veith, de Campo Zafiro, además de los Ulley, de Aliento Invernal, gracias a las alianzas entre las tres familias.

El Bann Loren Oswin ya había declarado a favor de Teagan, así que podría contar con eso. Sin embargo, el Bann de Rainesfere sabía que no debía confiar completamente en "Loren el cambiante"; aunque con su familia asesinada por los Howe en Pináculo, sería muy difícil que se cambiase de bando.

Decidiendo tomarse un descanso, el hermano del Arl se levantó de su silla acolchada y salió de la oficina. Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos, incluso a la luz del día el castillo parecía desolado.

Teagan deseó que el castillo estuviese lleno de ruido, otra vez, como hace algunas lunas, con los criados por doquier, los guardias vigilantes, los caballeros siempre fieles y su pequeño sobrino corriendo por todo el lugar. Ahora esos recuerdos parecían una ilusión.

Llegó hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, una serie de rampas escalonadas con dos varas de ancho. Únicamente, dos militantes las resguardaban, Teagan los saludó y continuó la subida. En otros tiempos, habrían sido muchos más soldados los que resguardaran la subida a los aposentos y recamaras de los señores del Risco.

El segundo piso era más estrecho que el primero, pero más amplio que las mazmorras. Llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermano, donde tres—de los doce caballeros—resguardaban la entrada. Los caballeros juramentados le dejaron pasar.

Dentro se encontraba su hermano, postrado en la cama; sus facciones habían envejecido por la enfermedad, o hechizo. Teagan recordaba haberlo visto seis lunas atrás, antes de irse a Rainesfere y posteriormente a Denerim. En ese entonces todavía lucía algunos cabellos negros, la barba la tenía bien afeitada—resaltando su mandíbula cuadrada—su salud era tan buena como la de cualquier hombre, e incluso las arrugas parecían sentarle bien. Y ahora parecía a punto de morir, con todas las hebras de su cabello de un tono grisáceo muy opaco, la barba le había crecido hasta el cuello del mismo tono que el cabello, y su rostro parecía haber envejecido quince años de los cuarenta y siete que realmente tenía.

—Bann Teagan, mi señor—. Saludó uno de los dos caballeros que estaban allí.

Teagan respondió el saludo con un asentimiento. Se aproximó hasta la cama y miró con pesar el rostro de su hermano.

—Recupérate pronto, Eamon—. Susurró al aire—. Ferelden necesita de un líder fuerte y capaz. Risco Rojo necesita a su Arl. Tu familia te necesita más que nunca. Tu hermano te necesita. No puedes dejarnos, Eamon. No puedes ni debes.

Teagan puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Recordó cuando era un niño de cuatro años, solía correr a la cama de su hermano o a la de su hermana cuando tenía miedo. Recordó cuando Eamon y Rowan lo defendían. La infancia de los tres fue dura, teniendo que viajar de un lado a otro sin parar, entrenándose en el arte de la guerra y la política.

Eamon y Teagan tuvieron que abandonar Risco Rojo, su hogar ancestral, por seguridad, siendo enviados a las Marcas Libres. Pero Rowan, la mayor, se quedó con su padre, convirtiéndose en una guerrera.

Vivieron en las Marcas Libres hasta que se enteraron de que Risco Rojo había sido ocupado por los orlesianos.

Así que regresaron, Eamon se reunió con Rowan dispuestos a recuperar su casa. Pero entonces su padre murió durante la batalla de Colina Occidental en el 8:98 de la Bendita; Teagan se sentía tan solo y triste en aquellos tiempos. Él tenía solamente 9 años, Eamon tenía 14 y Rowan, 17.

Esas lunas fueron las más difíciles para los tres hermanos Guerrin. Luego de algunos meses, tanto Eamon como Rowan fueron a la guerra, reuniendo todo el poder de Risco Rojo a escondidas de los orlesianos. Lograron expulsarlos del castillo y marcharon junto al príncipe Maric, dejando a Teagan a cargo del castillo y el Arlingo. Teagan tenía tan solo diez días de cumpleaños.

Todas las noches, Teagan oraba al Hacedor y a la bendita Andraste que sus hermanos regresaran con vida y bien a casa. Y cada día sus oraciones parecían ser en vano. No tenía idea de cómo iba la guerra, el castillo no recibía ningún cuervo y los viajeros no sabían nada. Historias de batallas ganadas, otras perdidas, masacres, y ninguna hablaba de sus hermanos.

Cuando los orlesianos atacaron Risco Rojo en el 9:02 del Dragón, cuatro años después de la partida de sus hermanos, Teagan casi había perdido toda esperanza. Seis meses pasaron, el castillo asediado y la comida agotada, pero Teagan no rindió el castillo. _"Somos Guerrin, hermanito, nunca nos doblamos, duros como la roca",_ solían decir Eamon y Rowan.

Entonces fue cuando un cuerno retumbó en el risco, los cascos de los caballos hacían estremecer el suelo y los sonidos de batalla eran audibles.

Al anochecer todas las carpas, todos los estandartes morados y todos los soldados orlesianos se habían esfumado. En su lugar ondeaban las banderas rojas de Risco Rojo, su hermano finalmente había llegado. Eamon lo abrazó y Teagan se sentía en una alucinación causada por el hambre, el cansancio o la propia muerte. Eamon le contó de la guerra, de las batallas y que Rowan había vencido en el Río Dane junto a Loghain, la batalla decisiva. Luego el príncipe Maric había marchado a Denerim, expulsando a lo que quedaba del Imperio. Ferelden finalmente era libre.

Seis años después, en el 9:08 del Dragón, la reina Rowan cayó enferma. Nunca logró recuperarse y murió en la cama, con exactamente el mismo aspecto de Eamon. ¿Era acaso una maldición familiar? Tal vez a Teagan le esperaba el mismo destino de sus hermanos.

Cerró los ojos y se alejó.

" _Oraré por tu salud, hermano. Que el Hacedor guíe con sabiduría a la Guarda Gris. Y que provea fuerza a los caballeros para encontrar la Urna Sagrada de Andraste. Que proteja a nuestra familia. Y… si todo sale mal, te prometo que haré lo posible por ganar todas las batallas venideras y mantener a salvo a tu hijo y esposa. Pero no debes rendirte, hermano. Todavía no. Se lo debes a Rowan y a su hijo, Cailan, el joven rey. Porque somos Guerrin, nosotros nunca nos doblamos, duros como la roca. Recuérdalo, Eamon. Recuérdalo"_

* * *

 _ **Elsa**_

Cuando salió, fue arrojada con tal fuerza que casi cae al firmamento. Atravesar el portal fue una sensación indescriptible para ella. Fue como si su alma hubiese sido arrancada por un instante, para luego reaparecer en un nuevo sitio. No obstante, no se sentía mareada ni enferma, de hecho, estaba completamente normal.

Con sus ojos recorrió el nuevo paisaje y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un templo destruido. No parecía fereldeano y era muy tosco para ser orlesiano. _"Ni si quiera se asemejan a las viejas estructuras tevinters"_. Recordó la primera vez que entró al Velo e intentó encontrar semejanza con este nuevo lugar, pero no pudo encontrar alguna.

El cielo seguía teniendo la misma coloración verdusca acompañada de nubes negras y grises; el mismo suelo desierto y áspero; y la soledad presente en un endemoniado silencio seguía igual de aterradora. Sin embargo, había algo, además de las ruinas, que la confundía.

A su mente vinieron palabras leídas en viejos libros acerca del Velo. De cómo cada parte de éste se siente diferente y que, quien tiene la desgracia de quedar atrapado por algún pasaje, pierde su alma para siempre.

Un par de rocas crujieron a su izquierda y Elsa se tensó, apuntando con su bastón. Un joven con la túnica amarilla del Circulo hizo acto de presencia.

—Calmada, no voy a hacerte daño—. Informó el desconocido.

—Grr, ya conozco este truco demonio—. Amenazó Elsa—. En mi Angustia, otro como tú intentó engañarme…—. La rubia se detuvo, mirando mejor el rostro del joven—. ¿Niall? ¿Eres tú?

El mago sonrió tristemente. —Sí, soy yo.

—Pruébalo—. Retó la platinada—. Dime algo que un demonio no sabría.

—Cuando teníamos once,—. Relató el hechicero—. Jowan convenció a todos los aprendices para que le jugáramos una broma al Caballero Comandante—. Sonrió—. Todavía recuerdo muy bien que Greagoir no pudo quitarse el olor a ajo por una semana.

Elsa quedó estupefacta. Incluso ella había olvidado esa anécdota.

—¿Pero cómo…? Se suponía que seguías en la Torre, intentando detener a Uldred—. Dijo Elsa confundida—. ¿Qué te pasó?

El rostro de Niall se contrajo, abatido.

—Fallé—. Murmuró decaído—. Planeé usar la letanía de Adralla para protegernos de los magos de sangre. Pero cuando llegamos a esa maldita habitación, el demonio de la pereza nos encaró y asesinó a mis camaradas, Darcy y Arin. Sólo yo fui capaz de enfrentarlo lo suficiente para cansarlo. Entonces me trajo aquí.

—Lo siento—. Elsa lo miró con empatía—. Pero debemos salir de aquí, cada minuto que pasa es un regalo para Uldred. Además, no puedo irme sin mis compañeros.

—¿Compañeros?—. Frunció la nariz—. ¿Entonces hay más aquí? Mhm, probablemente también están atrapados en uno de los sueños. El demonio atrapa a todos los que vienen, en un sueño que ellos mismos crean o quieren creer.

Elsa se mordió el labio al recordar su sueño.

—Pero tu y yo logramos salir—. Replicó intentando persuadirlo—. Seguramente podemos acabar con el demonio.

Niall negó con la cabeza. —Tú pudiste librarte de tu sueño gracias a tu voluntad. Siempre supe que eras la más poderosa de nuestra generación—. La miró con orgullo para luego entristecerse—. Yo, por otro lado, permanecí demasiado tiempo en el sueño y solo pude liberarme gracias a ti. Sentí un poderoso maná fluyendo al otro lado de esta isla y así recobré la conciencia. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—Aun hay esperanza—. Objetó tercamente—. Acompáñame, Niall. Salvaremos a mis compañeros, mataremos al demonio y escaparemos de aquí para enfrentar a Uldred.

—Mmh, como te dije, pasé mucho tiempo en el sueño—. Niall se miró los pies—. Ahora mi alma se quedará aquí para siempre, el demonio ha consumido demasiado de mi energía. Además, no hay forma alguna de salir, créeme ya lo he intentado.

—Tiene que haber una forma, no puedo simplemente tirar la toalla—. Elsa debatió dudosa—. Soy una guarda gris, mi deber es todo lo que importa.

—Puedes intentarlo—. Respondió Niall sin esperanza—. ¿Ves esa puerta de ahí?—. Indicó un portón con runas grabadas—. Representan las islas que Pereza controla—. Explicó señalando al cielo.

A lo lejos, Elsa alcanzó a distinguir más estructuras flotantes, algunas eran castillos, otras torres, etc. _"Entonces el Velo es un reino flotante"_ , comprendió.

—Ahora mismo estamos en una isla muy pequeña, dentro de los dominios de Pereza—. Indicó Niall. — Sin embargo, su reino abarca cinco islas más grandes. Y una sexta isla central, rodeada por las otras cinco. Pereza se encentra allí, pero no puedes pasar. Fui a cada isla con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de levantar ese escudo, pero siempre hay un obstáculo que te impide pasar. Me volví loco y me rendí.

—¿Podrían estar mis compañeros en alguna de esas islas?—. Cuestionó Elsa expectante.

—Puede ser—. Asintió Niall—. Hay muchos soñadores aquí. ¿Recuerdas las lecciones del Encantador Andrés?

Elsa asintió. —"Los demonios de la pereza más poderosos tienen su propio ejidal que usan para mantener atrapadas a sus víctimas, mientras extraen su fuerza vital"—. Citó la hechicera—. ¿Pero cómo saber dónde buscar?

—Supongo que tu voluntad te indicará el lugar correcto—. Planteó el mago—. Podrías encontrar una manera de cruzar entre las islas y derrotar a Pereza.

—¿No vienes conmigo?—. Preguntó una última vez.

—Me temo que no—. Negó resignado—. Mi tiempo ya ha pasado, pero puede que tú todavía logres tener éxito donde yo fallé. Siento que me queda poco tiempo, pronto el resto de mi alma se fusionará con el Velo y me perderé para siempre.

—Fue un honor volver a verte, Niall—. Dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

—¿Honor?—. Su cara se contrajo confundida—. Nunca nadie me consideró digno de semejante elogio. Así que gracias, Elsa. Y lamento todas esas veces en que te molesté junto a Darcy y los demás.

—No hay problema—. Sonrió—. Me marcho, adiós Niall.

—Adiós, Elsa Arendelle, guarda gris, heroína y protectora del mundo…

El rostro pecoso de Niall comenzó a desvanecerse junto a su cuerpo sin que Elsa pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Un nudo se acentuó en su garganta y apretó los puños con impotencia cuando Niall desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

—No me considero una heroína, Niall—. Murmuró para sí misma—. Pero haré todo lo posible para vengar tu muerte y no decepcionarte.

La platinada caminó hacia la puerta grabada con runas y ésta comenzó a brillar en un tono celeste a medida que se acercaba.

" _Aguanten ya voy por ustedes"_.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y los leo en el próximo capítulo (que se publicará sin falta en dos semanas).**

 **Saludos :D**


	24. Soñadores

**Nota de autor**

 **¡Hola otra vez! Como prometí, este capítulo estuvo listo en dos semanitas. Agradezco a el apoyo y me alegra saber que todavía siguen pendientes de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22—Soñadores**

 _ **Elsa**_

Al llegar a la siguiente isla, la platinada tuvo que enfrentarse con un demonio de la cólera, el cual no fue un gran, pues solo necesitó un movimiento de su bastón y el espectro llameante fue congelado en su totalidad para después ser destruido por un rayo eléctrico.

Este lugar era muy angosto, simulando una especie de bosque muerto, con troncos retorcidos y podridos dando una sensación pantanosa, aunque el suelo era firme. Mientras caminaba, Elsa escuchó una vocecita que la llamaba.

—¡Por aquí!—. Chilló alguien o algo.

La hechicera buscó a tientas con la mirada y enfocó un pequeño ratón que salía de una madriguera. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, durante su Angustia un ente llamado Ratón la guio por su prueba, pero en realidad era un demonio que esperaba poseer su cuerpo. Elsa se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué eres?—. Cuestionó apuntándole con el arma.

—¡Calma!—. Chilló el animal—. Soy un mortal, como tú. O al menos lo era.

—Ese cuento ya me lo sé.

—Es la verdad, aunque poco importa ya, si me crees o no—. Dijo con tristeza—. Mi tiempo se acaba. Mata a Yalena, la diablesa que domina estas tierras. Ella protege a su maestro… Pereza—. El animalito comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que Niall—. Hay… una puerta que solo los demonios pueden ver… la llave debe estar en otro reino. Toma mi poder. Salva a cualquier otro atrapado en los malditos sueños. Acaba con todos los demonios que resguardan a Pereza.

Elsa sintió algo moverse en su interior, haciendo un choque con su propia magia. Cuando se detuvo, la platinada sintió que podía adoptar la forma de un ratón.

—Cumple mi…—. El ratón no pudo seguir hablando porque desapareció en un destello cegador.

Elsa sintió un poco de compasión por el ratón, pero continuó su camino. Un portal violeta se presentó ante ella al final del recorrido.

Cuando llegó al otro lado, se dio cuenta de que había regresado donde había conversado con Niall. Recordó las palabras del difunto mago.

" _Fui a cada isla con la esperanza de encontrar una forma de levantar ese escudo, pero siempre hay un obstáculo que te impide pasar. Me volví loco y me rendí_ ".

Quizá con esta nueva habilidad para cambiar de forma, pueda llegar a lugares que Niall no pudo alcanzar. Con este pensamiento, la guarda gris se dirigió nuevamente al portón rúnico y, con su fuerza de voluntad, hizo que fuera transportada hasta la siguiente isla.

Al llegar, cayó en cuenta que las paredes, de lo que parecía ser un castillo, estaban en llamas. Ella, al ser una maga especializada en el hielo y la electricidad, se sintió aprisionada por el fuego; sus fosas nasales se contrajeron con violencia, mientras sentía cómo su energía vital se reducía drásticamente. A pesar de sus jadeos, se obligó a continuar con el pensamiento de salvar a sus compañeros.

Abrió una puerta de hierro y avanzó con determinación.

Giró hacia la derecha, en una esquina, y dos templarios en llamas la atacaron. Elsa esquivó con elegancia sus espadas flamígeras, contraatacando con su magia helada. Por fortuna, los templarios cayeron derrotados con rapidez.

Se preguntó de dónde pudieron salir semejantes criaturas, pero recordó que eran producto de los soñadores que el demonio tenía aprisionados. _"Espero que alguno de ustedes esté aquí"_.

Siguió avanzando por los pasillos , iluminados por el fuego rojo que abrigaba los muros. Cada vez le costaba más seguir caminando, el sudor salado recorría sus mejillas y el cansancio la consumía con lentitud.

Un templario llameante salió por un corredor y ella tuvo que paralizarlo para evitar ser atacada. No obstante, escuchó gruñidos detrás de ella, al dar media vuelta, visualizó dos mabaris envueltos en fuego naranja correr hacia ella.

Concentró su poder y una hilera de picos helado recorrió el caliente suelo hasta llegar a los perros. Los mabaris se encajaron en el hielo y sus llamas se extinguieron hasta morir. Finalmente, invocó un hechizo que dejó congelado al templario.

Elsa miró fascinada la nueva habilidad que acababa de descubrir. Nunca había hecho algo similar con su magia helada. Ni si quiera sabía si funcionaría, pues no recordaba haber leído sobre un hechizo similar. Entonces se preguntó si acaso había sido producto de sus poderes desconocidos.

" _No tengo tiempo para reflexionar"_ , se dijo y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una barrera de fuego enorme. Era como un poderoso muro flamígero, que intentó apagar con su _hálito invernal_ , pero la escarcha se derritió apenas tocar las llamas. Luego trató de domar el fuego con un pico de hielo, pero este explotó al contacto.

" _Así que estas son las barreras por las que Niall se rindió"_ , comprendió frustrada, _"debe de haber una manera…"_ Miró en todos lados, buscando algo que la ayudase a superar la barrera. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que deslumbró un pequeño hueco en el suelo, a unos metros de la barrera.

Al acercarse intuyó que, si usara la forma de ratón, podría entrar fácilmente. _"No hay opción, debo arriesgarme"_.

Todo lo que hizo fue pensar en ser un ratón y ¡puff! Su cuerpo fue reducido una centésima parte de su tamaño original. Su vista perdió la tonalidad de los colores y solo vio naranja, pero su olfato se volvió mucho más agudo. _"Así que esto se siente ser un ratón"_.

Sin esperar un segundo más, entró en la pequeña madriguera y comenzó a correr. El hoyo era demasiado estrecho y Elsa comenzaba a angustiarse. Nunca le gustaron los espacios pequeños. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca. Finalmente observó una pequeña luz y llegó a la salida.

El lugar lucía similar al anterior, pero con cuatro demonios de la cólera reunidos, rodeando al alguien quien intentaba, inútilmente, mantenerlos a raya. Por un momento pensó que podría ser uno de sus compañeros, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

El sujeto allí presente era un templario, sin embargo, éste no estaba cubierto de fuego como los anteriores.

Elsa regresó a su forma original y se dispuso a atacar a los demonios. Lanzó rayos eléctricos y relámpagos zigzagueantes que rebotaron a través de cada demonio. Después utilizó su cono de frío para esparcir una escarcha helada que congeló a dos de ellos. Inmediatamente les lanzó un puño pétreo que destruyó a ambos demonios.

Mientras tanto, el templario terminó de ejecutar a los otros dos. Una vez que acabaron, Elsa se acercó al templario.

—La rabia… se disipa—. Susurró el templario—. Soy libre. Toma el poder de Rhagos, el demonio que controla esta isla, y úsalo para QUEMARLO… para quemarlos a todos. Él protege a Pereza. Debes… destruir la puerta—. Comenzó a desaparecer—. Otros soñadores… otros poderes… es el único camino.

Una vez que desapareció, Elsa se dispuso a usar su nueva forma para probarla. Se transformó y sintió todo su cuerpo arder en llamas. Se miró las manos y vio que su carne se había ido, siendo reemplazada por huesos negros flamígeros. Se sentía aprisionada, como si su alma hubiese sido encarcelada en una jaula de fuego, martilleando por resurgir.

No se sentía bien. Ella nunca fue buena para la magia de fuego y esta nueva forma la ponía inquieta. Como si algo dentro de ella buscase salir para apagar las llamas. Regresó a su forma original y la angustia se detuvo.

Esperaba no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo en aquella forma de fuego.

Al fondo de la habitación visualizó un enorme portón de acero. Al acercarse, intentó abrirlo con todos sus hechizos posibles, pero fue inútil pues no cedió. Recordó las palabras del templario, "Debes… destruir la puerta… Otros soñadores… otros poderes…"

" _Pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria para eso"_

Elsa regresó al portal para dirigirse a la siguiente isla.

* * *

Terminó de subir los escalones, fatigada. Esta nueva isla era una replica exacta de la torre del Circulo, pero más oscura. A lo largo de estos circulares pasillos tuvo que enfrentar a magos, hechiceros y encantadores. Lo pero era que algunos rostros eran reconocibles para Elsa. Era muy difícil terminar con la existencia de estos espectros, a pesar de saber que no eran personas reales, solo ilusiones creadas por Pereza para hacerla fallar. Además, también se topó con sirvientes y clérigos de la Capilla.

No obstante, sin duda alguna, lo más sorpréndete fueron los golems. Enormes masas de piedra con una forma robusta, piernas cortas y brazos gruesos, su cabeza constaba de dos pequeños ojos rojos y asemejaba un yelmo pesado. Se erguían sobre ella, superándola en el doble de altura. Por fortuna, la electricidad parecía afectar mucho a estas criaturas.

Estaba a punto de llegar con el demonio que asola estas tierras, estaba segura, podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, una enorme barrera de fuego le bloqueaba el paso Ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

" _Por favor Hacedor, que funcione"_ , pensó al tiempo en que el fuego abrazaba la totalidad de su cuerpo. Cruzó la barrera y suspiró aliviada. Cuatro demonios de la cólera aparecieron en una explosión de fuego, pero ella fue inmune a sus ataques gracias a su forma llameante.

Regresó a ser humana y congeló a los demonios, con su cono de frío para después terminarlos con rayos arcanos y eléctricos. Atravesó una nueva habitación donde combatió con tres magos más.

Finalmente llegó a una cámara donde un mago iba acompañado de tres golems. Al verla, el hechicero la atacó con magia entrópica, haciendo que su mente diera vuelta. Elsa contratacó encerrándolo en un glifo, para después lanzarle un relámpago. Un golem trató de golpearla, pero ella retrocedió, siendo más rápida que las enormes criaturas.

A los golems los agredió con rayos eléctrico, congelando los pies de uno para mantenerlo lejos. El mago estaba a punto de liberarse, así que extendió su brazo izquierdo y arrojó una chispa azul, igual a la que uso contra la maleficar Rahena.

El mago se retorció de dolor y murió, desapareciendo. Entonces sintió su cómo ganaba una nueva forma. Sin pensarlo, se concentró y transformó su cuerpo en un poderoso golem.

Se sentía más pesada que nunca, pero también fuerte, extremadamente fuerte. Uno de los golems la golpeó, pero ella apenas se inmutó y le devolvió el golpe. El golem se tambaleó hacia atrás y ella conectó un nuevo puño, destruyendo al golem. Los otros golems tampoco significaron un reto difícil, pues cayeron con algunos de sus demoledores puñetazos.

" _Es como si mi poder mágico se tradujera a la fuerza bruta en esta forma"_.

Se acercó lenta y ruidosamente al portón y, arrancando un gran trozo de piedra del suelo, lo arrojó y la puerta cayó. Cambió de forma otra vez para avanzar más rápido. Por fin llegó a la habitación final, donde encaró al maestro de esta región.

Era una abominación, Elsa creyó escuchar su nombre susurrado en un horrible gruñido. _Slavern_.

Dos demonios aparecieron a su lado y la atacaron, ella congeló a ambos demonios y atrapó en un glifo a la abominación. Cambió a su forma de golem y, con cinco golpes, el suelo se estremeció en un pequeño temblor. El hielo se fracturó y los demonios fueron destruidos.

Regresó a ser humana y lanzó múltiples ráfagas arcanas a la abominación, pues esta magia era la que más le dañaba. Finalmente, Slavern fue derrotado cuando se consumió en llamas verdes.

Entonces, dos puertas brillantes aparecieron delante de ella, podía sentir que detrás de éstas, había personas soñando. Elsa eligió entrar primero en la de la izquierda.

Al entrar, descubrió que se encontraba en la Capilla de la torre, con decoraciones ornamentales en las paredes y una iluminación amarillenta. En el centro, un grupo de cinco templarios rezaban.

—…te pedimos, Hacedor, que bendigas nuestro camino para la próxima Marcha Exaltada—. Murmuraba una pelinegra. Elsa se dio cuenta de que era Enni, la templaria que conocieron en la torre.

Al acercarse, Elsa se aclaró la garganta. —Enni, saludos—. Dijo con torpeza pues apenas la conocía

—Er, saludos viajera—. La caballeriza entonó—. ¿Vienes a unirte a nuestra cruzada? Marcharemos contra los herejes tevinters como la Capilla hizo hace siglos.

—Enni, sé que apenas nos conocemos—. Comenzó Elsa persuasiva—. Pero tienes que creerme, ¡esto no es real

La templaria frunció las cejas. —¿Qué no es real? Pero si estamos aquí.

—Recuerda, ser Enni—. Insistió—. Uldred tomó el control de la torre y asesinó a todos. Estos templarios son sólo imaginaciones tuyas. Estamos dentro del Velo, el demonio de la pereza nos atrapó.

—Dices tonterías, maga—. Refunfuñó—. Aquí están mis amigos. Una maga como tú nunca podría entender el compañerismo.

Ese comentario envió una punzada de aflicción en su corazón.

—Puede que sea una maga—. Dijo Elsa fríamente—. No soy normal como el resto de las personas en Ferelden. Pero aun así, conozco los lazos de amistad entre mis compañeros. ¿Recuerdas a ser Fenril? Pues él fue uno de mis más cercanos amigos mientras crecía en la Torre, y ahora se encuentra aprisionado por Uldred y sus maleficars.

—Yo… recuerdo… la torre, la sangre—. Murmuró agitando la cabeza—. T-todos estaban m-muertos…

—No le hagas caso, Enni—. Uno de los templarios habló—. ¡Estamos aquí!

—¡No!—. Chilló Enni—. Aparta, demonio. Mis amigos están muertos—. Dijo y, con un sollozo ahogado, desenvainó su espadón y lo mató.

Los otros caballeros sacaron sus armas, pero Elsa los comenzó a atacar con magia. Cuando fueron derrotados, la caballeriza se acercó a ella.

—Lamento lo que dije, guarda gris—. Se disculpó la templaria—. No fue mi intención. Es solo que…—. Suspiró sin terminar su oración.

—Está bien—. Asintió la platinada—. Comprendo por lo que estás pasando.

—Gracias—. Dijo simplemente, su expresión abatida comenzó a desvanecerse—. ¿Qué está pasando? Juro por Andraste que si es otro truco de Pereza…

Ser Enni desapareció y Elsa rezó que hubiera despertado ya, aunque con Pereza todavía vivo era una posibilidad muy remota. Regresó por la puerta y entró a la siguiente.

Este nuevo lugar era la biblioteca de la torre del Circulo. Elsa solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo aquí, ya fuera en sus clases o aprendiendo por su cuenta. Al observar mejor, visualizó a Wynne rodeada de tres aprendices muertos. Elsa se acercó con precaución.

—¿Wynne?—. Cuestionó con vacilación a la vieja encantadora, vestida con su túnica roja—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Muerte, muerte en todas partes—. Susurró oscuramente—. Todos han muerto.

—No te lo creas, Wynne—. Advirtió Elsa.

—¿Creer qué? ¿Esto?—. Wynne señaló los cuerpos—. Pero, ¿cómo no creer algo que puedo ver y sentir?

—No es real, Wynne lo sabes—. Declaró la guarda gris—. Estamos en el Velo.

La expresión de la encantadora superiora se contrajo en una mueca arrepentida.

—Les fallé. Fui yo quien les falló a estos muchachos—. Se lamentó mirando al piso.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. —Fue Uldred quien traicionó al Circulo. Intentaste proteger a todos los que pudiste.

—¿Cómo puedo seguir con mi vida ahora que he fallado?—. Cuestionó sin mirarla—. Mi deber era proteger a mis aprendices, pero todos murieron…—. Cuanto más se hundía en su dolor, su jaula se volvía más fuerte—. Déjame aquí. Deja que entierre sus huesos, esparcir sus cenizas a los cuatro vientos y llorar su ida hasta que muera.

Elsa frunció el ceño, a sabiendas que debía ser más firme con sus palabras para lograr despertar a Wynne.

—Me resulta difícil sentir simpatía por los demonios—. Expresó con frialdad. Wynne la miró con enojo.

—Pues a mí me parece inadecuado tu falta de respeto por las almas muertas.

—¡No son reales!—. Insistió—. Es un truco creado por Pereza. ¡Soy la única aquí que es real! Despierta a través de la niebla, usa tu voluntad.

Wynne se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella se estaba liberando.

—No puedo concentrarme…—. Murmuró—. Se siente… como si algo me impidiese concentrarme… Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo. Quizás un tiempo fuera de este lugar me ayude a concentrarme.

Elsa sonrió. —Me parece una idea excelente.

Entonces el panorama cambió en un parpadeo y ya no se encontraban en la biblioteca, en cambio, el desierto paisaje del Velo iluminó a los aprendices vueltos cadáveres.

—No, Wynne—. Gruñó uno—. Quédate con nosotros, por favor. Necesitamos cuidado.

—No queremos estar solos—. Musitó otro.

—¡Santo Hacedor!—. Exclamó Wynne—. ¡Apártate de mí, criatura infernal!

Elsa y Wynne se pusieron codo con codo y atacaron a los cadáveres con magia.

—Mi tarea aun no esta terminada—. Expuso la hechicera más vieja—. Todavía tengo viejas deudas que pagar.

Dos cadáveres más salieron del suelo, pero ellas lo tenían todo controlado. Aunque la ilusión de Pereza era poderosa, los demonios encargados de protegerla eran debiles y sucumbieron rápidamente ante ellas.

—Te agradezco por mostrarme el camino, guarda—. Expresó Wynne, al tiempo en que comenzaba a desaparecer—. ¿Qué ocurre? Me siento… ligera…

La encantadora superiora desapareció ante sus ojos y Elsa nuevamente oró para que Wynne hubiese despertado.

Regresó al portal y se dirigió al nuevo dominio.

* * *

Atravesó por cuarta vez el mismo portal violeta y regresó al principio, justo igual que las otras veces. Elsa sofocó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer en una de las paredes.

Esta nueva isla era completamente diferente a las otras, cuando llegó luchó contra algunos demonios y cadáveres remanentes. No obstante, estas habitaciones similares a la torre constaban de tres portales, los cuales ella atravesó y siempre regresaba al mismo lugar.

" _No hay forma de salir, maldición"_ , apretó los puños, impotente, y observó el corredor del otro lado, el portal la miraba con burla. Elsa gruñó y disparó un relámpago. La ráfaga chocó con un barril, tirándolo al piso. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que una ratonera había sido descubierta.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la platinada retomó su forma de ratón e ingresó por el hoyo. Al salir, intuyó la presencia de enemigos, por lo que se ocultó detrás de una repisa con libros.

Un cadáver remanente gruñó, su olor putrefacto intoxicó su sensible olfato. No obstante, su pelaje blanco se erizó cuando un horror arcano pasó flotando al lado de ella. Por fortuna, el espíritu no la vio así que siguió su camino, al fondo otra ratonera la esperaba.

Llegó a una nueva habitación, donde el fuego avanzaba violentamente hacia ella. Sin pensarlo, cambió a su forma ardiente y el fuego no le hizo daño alguno. Traspasó una puerta y combatió contra dos abominaciones y un horror arcano. Arrojó una bola de fuego que destruyó a las abominaciones y debilitó al espíritu, para después regresar a su forma original y lanzarle un relámpago.

Cuando terminó, siguió avanzando hasta abrir otra puerta donde un templario muerto yacía ante los pies de un demonio del deseo.

—Atrápame si puedes, mortal—. El demonio rio juguetonamente—. Sé que lo estás _deseando_.

Entonces el demonio con forma femenina se transformó en un ratón y se fue por un hoyo. Elsa hizo lo mismo y la siguió., suponiendo que era el demonio que controlaba esta isla. Al llegar al otro lado, regresó a ser humana y el demonio la estaba esperando.

—Veamos si puedes derrotarme, mortal—. Sonrió con esos labios apetecibles—. Mi nombre es Vereveel.

Dicho esto, el demonio le lanzó una maldición que la debilitó. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero se sentía mareada y no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos. El demonio realizó varios ademanes con sus gráciles manos y un terremoto la hizo caer al suelo.

Elsa perdió su bastón, pero logró cargar una esfera arcana en su mano que golpeó a Vereveel, haciéndola retroceder. Desde el suelo, la platinada juntó ambas manos cargando una ráfaga azul que sacudió al demonio. Finalmente, invocó su magia elemental para congelar temporalmente al demonio.

Buscó su bastón, lo recogió con rapidez y cargó una poderosa roca. El proyectil salió disparado con una velocidad tremenda hasta impactar con el hielo, destruyendo para siempre a Vereveel.

Cuando el demonio fue derrotado, dos nuevas puertas aparecieron frente a ella, similares a cuando venció a Slavern. Con determinación, ingresó a la puerta derecha.

Se encontraba en una capilla, pero no en una que ella reconociera. Además, algunos adornos de encaje orlesiano decoraban la roja alfombra. Las butacas se formaban en hilera hasta llegar al sitio donde una reverenda madre y una hermana rezaban.

—Bienaventurado seas tú que existes a los ojos del Hacedor. Bienaventurado eres tú que buscas su perdón…

Era Leliana, vestida con una túnica amarilla de la capilla.

—Leliana—. Nombró Elsa atrayendo su atención—. Despierta esto no es real.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida. —Revenda madre, no conozco a esta persona.

—Eres más fuerte que esto, Leliana—. Expuso la maga—. El Velo esta jugando con tu mente. ¡Combátelo!

—No se de lo que me hablas, lo siento.

—Por favor, no la molestes—. Reprendió la reverenda madre—. Ella necesita tranquilidad para curar su alma y sanar su corazón. Nosotros le mostramos el camino de la sanación luego de encontrarla sola y traicionada por quien amaba. Ahora es una de nosotros.

—Estoy feliz aquí—. Expresó Leliana—. Es lo que siempre quise.

—No, no lo es—. Negó Elsa—. ¿No recuerdas tu visión?

—¿Mi… visión?—. Leliana se agarró la cabeza—. Ya… ya recuerdo algo.

—Leliana—. La reverenda madre frunció las cejas—. Ya hemos hablado de esta "visón" tuya. Al Hacedor no le inmiscuyen los asuntos de los mortales. Debió de haber dio producto de demonios.

—Leliana, recuerda las estrellas—. Insistió la platinada—. Todavía hay belleza en este mundo.

—El Hacedor se preocupa por nosotros—. Reflexionó la orlesiana—. Creo que extraña a sus hijos olvidados tanto como nosotros a él. Es posible que mi visión no sea suya, pero me guía para hacer lo correcto. Me reverenda madre lo sabía y tú… no sé quien seas, pero no eres ella… vete.

La reverenda madre chilló en un grito espantoso y se dispuso a atacarla, pero Elsa fue más rápida y la congeló en seco para después rematarla con un rayo arcano. Leliana se desvaneció y Elsa salió para entrar en la siguiente puerta.

Esta vez entró en un paisaje agradable, una pequeña casa estaba situada al lado de un lago y, al fondo, un grupo de árboles estaban apilados bajo el cielo azul. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y rostro amigable conversaba con Kristoff, que iba vestido con una camisa de lana gris y unos pantalones cafés.

—¿Alistair?—. Preguntó acercándose con cautela.

—¡Ah, eres tú!—. Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa—. Justo estaba pensando en ti, ¿Qué coincidencia, no?—. Dos niños pasaron corriendo delante de él, jugando con espadas—. ¿No son adorables? Y todavía hay más por alguna parte—. Se rio entre dientes.

—¿Quién es ella, Kris?—. Preguntó la mujer arqueando una ceja.

—Elsa Arendelle, una buena amiga mía—. Dijo y luego miró a la rubia—. Ven, déjame presentarte a Goldanna—. Señaló a la castaña—. Ella es mi hermana y ellos son sus hijos. ¡Somos una gran familia feliz, por fin!

Elsa miró con fascinación el rostro de su compañero guarda. No lo había visto así de feliz desde la tragedia de Ostagar y la muerte de los guardas grises. Además, no sabía que tenía una hermana, aunque nunca hablaban mucho de sus vidas antes de unirse a la orden.

—Te ves… muy feliz—. Comentó.

—¡Oh jojo!—. Se rio con libertad—. Por supuesto que estoy feliz. ¡Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida! ¿No es extraño?—. Sonrió con ironía—. Creía que ser un guarda gris me hacía feliz, pero no era verdad. Esto es lo que siempre quise.

—Me encanta tener a mi hermanito de vuelta—. Expresó Goldanna cariñosamente—. No volveré a perderlo de vista nunca más. Bueno, Alistair, ¿tu amiga se queda a cenar?

—¡Quédate!—. Le dijo con ojos suplicantes—. Goldanna es una excelente cocinera. Puede que prepare su pastel de frutas.

—No puedo quedarme, Kristoff. Ni tu tampoco—. Dijo Elsa con firmeza.

—Estas actuando muy extraño—. El rubio movió la nariz confundido—. Creo que tu extraño comportamiento se debe al hambre. Ven a tomar un poco de pastel, te prometo que te sentirás mejor.

—Piensa en cómo has llegado hasta aquí—. Persuadió Elsa—. ¿Cómo has conocido a tu hermana?

—Uhm, bueno ahora que lo pienso…—. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. No me acuerdo bien, todo esta… borroso. No… espera… Recuerdo una… torre. El Circulo, eso es. Lo habían atacado… Había demonios. Es todo lo que recuerdo en realidad.

—Así es, cuando quedamos atrapados en el Velo—. Explicó—. Que es donde estamos ahora.

Alistair frunció el ceño. —¿Estás… diciendo que esto es un sueño? Pero es tan real…

—¡Por supuesto que es real!—. Replicó Goldanna—. Y ahora lávate antes de la cena y…

—Tengo una sensación extraña—. Expresó el rubio—. Creo… creo que es mejor marcharme.

—Ven conmigo entonces—. Planteó Elsa sintiendo su triunfo.

—¡NO!—. Protestó Goldanna con voz demoniaca—. ¡Ahora es nuestro y prefiero verlo muerto antes que libre!

Entonces la mujer se transformó en una sombra y los niños en cadáveres remanentes. Elsa comenzó a lanzarles hechizos, paralizó a un cadáver y congeló a la sombra con su brazo invernal, para después electrificarla. Kristoff recuperó su armadura de cota de malla, así como su espada y escudo, y ahora combatía con el segundo cadáver.

Otros dos cadáveres salieron de una esquina y Elsa los congeló con su cono de frío. Cuando terminaron con los enemigos, Alistair miró la sombra congelada.

—¿G-Goldanna?—. Cuestionó confundido, abatido y traicionado—. No… no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto antes?

—El demonio de la pereza te hizo creer que re real—. Explicó Elsa comprensiva.

—Ah, sí, no les digas a los demás que me he dejado engañar—. Suplicó, comenzando a desaparecer—. Espera, ¿adónde vas? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Eh!

Y así, el rostro de su compañero desapareció.

* * *

En su forma de ratón, Elsa atravesó los oscuros pasillos llenos de engendros tenebrosos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por esa extraña carne rojiza, casi palpitante, señales de la plaga. Afortunadamente, en esta torre había muchos huecos, recovecos y madrigueras por las cuales pudo pasar desapercibida. Solo en ocasiones tenía que transformarse en su forma ardiente para atravesar hileras de llamas.

Salió de una ratonera y vio a un mago enfrentándose con seis engendros tenebrosos. Ella cambió a su forma de golem y aplastó a los genlocks, mientras golpeaba a los hurlocks. Cuando terminaron, Elsa regresó a ser humana.

—Los aplastaste—. Dijo maravillado el mago—. Puede… puede que logres derrotar a Uthkiel el aplastador. Me desvanezco, pero te daré mi poder. Tendrás la visión para ver cosas que otros no pueden…

El mago desapareció y Elsa sintió nuevamente algo en su interior. Cambió de forma y vio el mundo en tonalidades negativas. Además, su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, como si apenas existiera. Miró sus pies y se dio cuenta de que flotaba sobre el piso. Se había convertido en un espíritu.

Se acercó lentamente a un enorme portón, comprendió que necesitaría más fuerza así que se transformó en golem. Rompió la puerta y se enfrentó a un grupo de engendros tenebrosos.

Cuando la zona quedó despejada, siguió avanzando hasta toparse con otro portón que derribó con su enorme fuerza. Dentro, un enorme ogro rugió furioso y se encaminó hacia ella.

Era Uthkiel, el demonio que controla este dominio. El golem Elsa arrancó una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó al ogro, quien se tambaleó. Ella procedió a golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula. El ogro escupió sangre negra y la embistió con su poderosa cornamenta. Elsa fue derribada y le resultó imposible levantarse, así que regresó a su forma humana.

Le congeló los pies y lanzó un relámpago, seguido de un rayo arcano. El ogro se retorció de dolor, dándole la oportunidad para rodar y reincorporarse. Adoptó la forma de golem y conectó un poderoso golpe en el abdomen del demonio. Finalmente cayó agonizante y se consumió en flamas oscuras.

Dos nuevas puertas se abrieron ante ella por lo que entró a la primera.

Esta vez, el lugar lucía el típico paisaje del Velo: firmamento desértico, árboles secos y cielo verde. En el centro, distinguió la figura de Morrigan discutiendo con Flemeth, su madre.

—¡Fuera!—. Espetó Morrigan irritada—. ¡No quiero nada que ver contigo!

—Yo soy tu madre—. Replicó Flemeth con cariño—. ¿No me amas?

—Eres mi madre tanto como mi dedo meñique aquí presente es reina de Ferelden—. Gruñó—. Sé qué eres, espíritu del Velo. No podrás engañarme.

Flemeth enarcó una ceja—. ¿Eres más lista que tu propia y querida madre?—. Preguntó con falsedad—. ¡Seguramente tu orgullo debe ser castigado!

Y, en un pestañeo, Flemeth abofeteó a Morrigan quien se limitó a apretar los puños.

—Mhm, eso es mucho más parecido—. Murmuró la pelinegra—. Pero no lo suficiente, espíritu—. En ese momento Elsa se aceró—. ¡Ahí estás! ¿Porqué has tardado demasiado? Ven y deshazte de este espíritu fastidioso.

—No estás hechizada por la ilusión de Pereza—. Admiró Elsa—. Pero ¿por qué no te has liberado?

—¿En serio preguntas eso?—. Farfulló la bruja—. Apenas puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para mantenerme despierta. No logro leer mi mente lo suficiente para recordar bien a madre. ¡Ni siquiera la Flemeth real era tan molesta como ésta!

Elsa asintió y procedió a atacar al espíritu con forma de Flemeth. Cuando terminó el trabajo, Morrigan suspiró aliviada.

—¡Al fin! Me estaba cansando de esa cosa—. Expresó cuando comenzaba a desaparecer—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh no otra vez! Me niego a…

La pelinegra se desvaneció y Elsa salió para entrar en la siguiente puerta.

Aquí la luz de la luna iluminaba un pequeño lago y, a un lado, una fogata con tres personas alrededor. Al acercarse, la platinada se percató de que eran tres qunaris, dos de ellos tenían cuernos mientras el tercero no.

—Shanedan—. Sten, vestido en una gruesa armadura de placas negras inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Con quien hablas?—. Preguntó uno de los qunaris.

—No molestes al sten—. Murmuró el otro—. ¿No era tu turno para cocinar?

—¿Cocinar qué?—. Gruñó—. No hay comida para cocinar en este miserable país congelado.

—Parshaara—. Indicó Sten autoritariamente—. Tenemos una invitada.

—¿Por qué te llaman "el sten"?—. Cuestionó intrigada.

—Por la misma razón que te llaman "la guarda"—. Explicó con simpleza.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—La cena, obviamente. Aunque te sugiero que no comas lo que los karashok cocinan.

—A menos que quieras pasar un tiempo en la letrina—. Agregó uno de los qunaris.

—Quizá mi memoria está fallando—. Murmuró Sten consternado—. Juro que ya les he dicho a ambos que se callen.

—¿Quiénes son?—. Preguntó la maga, ansiosa por conocer un poco más acerca del pasado del qunari, pues cada vez que le preguntaba sobre eso en el mundo real, contestaba desviando el tema.

—Son Bereesad, por su puesto. Mis hermanos.

—¡Gah!—. Murmuró el otro qunari—. Llevamos aquí días, no hemos visto rastro de engendros tenebrosos. El reporte del Arishok estaba mal. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—No—. Respondió Sten.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Sten—. Dijo Elsa—. Nada de esto es real, el demonio nos trajo al Velo.

Sten se puso en pie y la miró con recelo. —¿Crees que no sé que esto es un sueño? No soy un tonto, guarda. Recuerdo haber visto al karashok ser decapitado. Es un sueño, pero es un buen sueño.

El corazón de Elsa se derritió por un momento al ver la expresión anhelante en el inexpresivo rostro de Sten. Nunca lo había visto mostrar alguna emoción y estaba claro que estas personas eran importantes para él. Pero no tenían tiempo, necesitaban salir de allí.

—¿Así que no piensas venir conmigo?—. Preguntó inquieta.

Sten asintió. —Así es. Fuera no me espera nada. Muerte. Deshonor. Exilio. No hay nada por lo que luchar.

Elsa se preguntó que le habría pasado al qunari, quizá su tristeza se deba al crimen que cometió en Lothering, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer preguntas.

—Eso no es cierto, Sten—. Replicó con una mueca comprensiva—. Si te quedas aquí, significa que ellos murieron por nada. Luchamos contra la Ruina, ¿recuerdas? Hay un Archidemonio al cual matar.

El qunari se debatió por un momento hasta que, finalmente, su expresión se volvió decidida.

—Tienes razón, guarda—. Expresó con solemnidad—. Les debo una victoria.

—No puedes abandonar tu puesto—. Gruñó uno de los qunaris mientras se levantaba.

—Quédense atrás, odiaría verlos morir otra vez—. Respondió Sten.

—¡No!—. Contestó el otro qunari desenfundando su hacha—. ¡No permitiremos que nos dejes de nuevo!

Sten cogió su propio espadón y atacó a los qunaris. Elsa lo ayudó con su magia, así que terminaron relativamente rápido. Entonces Sten también comenzó a desaparecer, dejando a la platinada completamente sola con sus pensamientos.

" _Solo me falta alguien"_ , pensó al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba por ver nuevamente a Anna, aunque un atisbo de preocupación la acompañó.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y, por supuesto, les mando un enorme saludo donde sea que se encuentren, jeje.**

 **Me temo que el próximo capítulo no podrá ser subido con la misma rapidez que éste. La razón principal es que todavía no lo termino, apenas llevo una tercera parte de él y un poquito del siguiente. Además, mi tiempo para escribir es limitado con el trabajo y la escuela, pero mi meta es acabarlo para octubre, en el aniversario de dos años desde que publiqué esta historia.**

 **Espero que comprendan y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
